Rise
by YoungTruthLP
Summary: First Glee fic. Santana and Quinn both have secrets they want to keep. But when Santana's creator is back in town, will they be able to keep everything under wraps, or will the truth come crashing out? Glee vampire fic. Brittana/Faberry focus.
1. Back In Town

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE, it's plot or it's characters.

_Ok, so this is my first full-on Glee fanfic, so I really hope that I do it justice. I already really like writing this story so I really hope you enjoy reading it. I have the next two chapters already written so they'll be posted as well. Lots of **Brittana**, **Faberry** and a few other pairings like Klaine, Samcedes, and a little bit of Mike and Tina. Other than that, I really hope you enjoy this vampire Glee fic. I'll try my best to make this story good. So, enjoy... :D_

* * *

It was monday after work and Santana was ready to go home and sleep. She had a long night ahead of her and she just wanted to go home and collapse on her bed. But, as usual somebody needed her to oversee something. Being the leader wasn't all it was cracked up to be. She had a front as a mechanic where she worked with her right hand woman and best friend Quinn. It was good because nobody suspected a thing. But, by the dark of night they did something completely different. Something very different that involved a lot of ass kicking.

She had just changed into some clean clothes when Quinn came up to her.

"S, Tina says she has something to tell us. The groups meeting at home." The place they called home was an abandoned warehouse down by the docks. It was secluded so no one suspected anything out of the ordinary. It was also where Santana lived with her friends and team. Tina just so happened to be part of that team. Even though she got emotional at the smallest things, the Asian girl knew what she was doing with her tech. If she needed to talk to you, you knew that you had to be there no matter what. Now was no different.

Santana sighed. "Ok Q, let's go."

"Right, come on" The blonde replied, and with that the two started their journey down to the docks.

* * *

As soon as they entered the door Santana had to know.

"Q, where's Brittany?"

"Out shopping with Rachel. Their due back in 20 minutes."

"Good, let's get this over with." Santana wanted to get straight down to business. One of the main reasons being that Brittany didn't know what she truly was. She had no idea. On that note, neither did Rachel. Both Quinn and Santana's girlfriends didn't know what they were, and the two tried to protect them from that side of them whenever they could. The rest of the team were just like them as well, but Rachel and Brittany had no idea.

"Yo, T. Let's go" Santana called out, entering the main tech room. Tina was sat with her boyfriend Mike by her side. Also in the room was Artie, Mercedes, Sam, Puck, Kurt, and Blaine.

Knowing not to mess with the boss, Tina got straight down to work. "OK, so Sam got passed some footage last night from one of the warehouses across town-"

"Hold up. Sorry T" She turned to face Sam. "Who did you get this from?"

"Our usual informant, Emma P."

"Ok, carry on Chang"

"Right, so as I was saying, last night Sam gave me this footage to look over. Emma said that there was something strange going on so she passed it along to us in the hopes that we could understand exactly what. The details aren't exactly clear, but we have reason to believe there's something going on that shouldn't be. Anyway, I've been at it all day long and I think I've found something. Artie and Mike helped me a little and we found something that you might find interesting. Here." Tina spun around in her chair and tapped feverishly at the keys on her keyboard. She then looked up at the screen, the other's doing the same. "Ok, so this is the original" She stated.

What looked like two men came onto the screen dressed in all black. The angle of the camera suggested that they didn't know they were being filmed.

"Ok, so what now?" Santana crossed her arms across her chest and asked as the video was paused.

"So now, I just spend all day editing it and voilà." Tina pressed a few keys and the picture instantly transformed. The two men became visible enough so you could recognize their faces.

"It can't be" Quinn gasped from her spot beside Santana.

"No way" Artie said in disbelief.

"Fuck" Santana puffed, letting out a breath of air she didn't know she was holding in. She spun around on her heels and left the room. She didn't need to know anymore, the faces on the screen had already sealed her fate.

"San, wait up!" Quinn called as she ran out of the room trying to catch up with her best friend.

Tina looked up at the screen for what seemed the 100th time that day and shook her head. "Santana's not going to be happy."

"You got that right!" Mercedes spoke up, her voice projecting throughout the small tech room. "She's going to be more than not happy T. She's going to be pissed."

"Let her cool off" Blaine reasoned from his spot next to his boyfriend Kurt.

"It would be wise. You know how she gets when she's angry" Kurt stated as he looked at his friends.

"Damn straight" Puck agreed.

* * *

Up on the top-level of the warehouse Quinn was having a hard time keeping up with her friend.

"San, stop!"

"Why?" The latina spat, not even turning around as she headed for her room.

"What are you gonna do? You can at least talk to me. I'm your best friend Santana. You have a team and we need to know that you're at your best"

Santana stopped and turned around. Taking a deep breath, she began to talk. "You saw that screen Quinn. I'm literally dead meat now that their in town. He said he'd be back for me and that just confirms its my time. If that motherfucker has his way, I'll be ash by the end of the week. What do I do, huh Quinn? Run? What about Brittany? How do I leave without her getting suspicious? She doesn't even know what we are for crying out loud! If I go, she'll have no one to look after her. And if I'm ash, she'll die from a broken heart, what do I do Q?" By now a tear had made its way down Santana's cheek. Talking about her fears was one thing, but talking about her fear of Brittany being hurt, it broke her once beating heart. Quinn was one of the only ones Santana would ever open up to like this. That alone was a miracle.

Quinn held her arms out and hugged her best friend. "It's ok San. We'll figure this shit out okay?"

Santana nodded and reluctantly pulled back, sniffling. "We can't tell Brittany, or Rachel"

Quinn let her go. "I know. I'll let the other's know. Come on. Go rest, I think our girlfriend's are back." She laughed and winked.

"Thanks Q" The latina chuckled.

"No problem" Quinn hugged Santana once more and went down to join her girlfriend.

Santana continued down the rafter and finally reached her bedroom. Once an office, was now a relatively comfy room where she slept and sometimes meditated. Sometimes only being on rare occasions when Quinn would use her meditation room. Most of the time the blonde would meditate in her own room, even being helped on a few occasions by her girlfriend Rachel. Luckily Rachel and Brittany just thought that the two friends were very spiritual and didn't ask any questions on the subject. As Santana sat on the edge of her bed, she contemplated going down to her meditation room. She was broken out of her thoughts by someone entering the room.

"Hey San, I-" The blonde stopped mid sentence when she saw her girlfriend looking upset. She put down her bags and an animal carry case and sat down next to Santana on the edge of the bed. "Hey, are you ok?" She asked, rubbing comforting circles on Santana's lower back.

Santana finally came out of her own thoughts. "Oh, hey. Yeah, just thinking about some stuff"

Brittany frowned. "Are you sure?"

_Damn Brittany and her people reading skills_, Santana thought. "I just had a bad day at the garage that's all"

Luckily Brittany seemed to buy it and just nodded in understanding. "Have you meditated? I know that you do that when you're mad and stuff." The blonde asked, wrapping an arm around Santana's shoulder and brushing a strand of stray hair our of Santana's face with her free hand.

"No."

"Maybe I could help?"

"Really? What did you have in mind?" This wasn't what Santana had in mind, but she was feeling stressed, and she really needed to be close to the only person in the world who could make her feel better. She knew right away that this wasn't going to be like her usual meditation ritual, but she was sure that Brittany would be able to erase all of her stress in her own little way. It was one of those rare occasions where Brittany was allowed to help her clear her spirit.

"Maybe a massage, some candles, that sort of thing-" She stopped mid-sentence when she heard a loud meow come from the pet carrier case.

"Britt..." Santana growled, knowing exactly what was in that case. The fattest, meanest, 'Santana-hating' cat in the world. The latina could smell the said cat a mile away. It was out to get her, she just knew it.

"San, please don't be mad. I wanted him to be around people. He's getting lonely at home and he's started smoking again" Santana rolled her eyes at the cat's 'supposed' actions. Brittany pouted and flashed Santana a pleading look.

"Ok, fine" She relented. She knew she could never resist that look. It made her heart melt with joy and unquestionable love.

"Yay! Thanks San!" Brittany squealed, kissing Santana on the cheek before running over to the carry case. She let the said cat out and it waddled up to the door. Santana knew exactly what was coming, and as if on que, the cat started meowing loudly and scratching at the door with its fat paws. "OK, here you go Mr. T" Brittany picked up the cat, gave him a quick kiss and placed him outside, closing the door behind her. She turned back to Santana who was still sat on the end of the bed.

"I swear that cat has it in for me Britt-Britt"

Brittany sauntered up to her girlfriend, swaying her hips ever so seductively as she walked. "Lord Tubbington love's you San, he always has. He just doesn't like to show it in front of people. A bit like you."

"Enough talking. I wants to gets my mack on" Santana demanded, grabbing hold of Brittany's hips as she stood in between Santana's legs.

"What about your massage?"

"Laters" Brittany giggled, she loved when Santana started talking gangster-like.

"Okay" Was all the blonde said before Santana pulled her down on top of her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Quinn was sat on her own bed, actually receiving a massage. Rachel was kneeling up on her knees behind Quinn as her girlfriend sat on the edge of the bed. The brunette was happily working the knots out of the blonde's tensed up shoulder muscles.

"Quinn, are you ok?" She asked.

Quinn kept her eyes closed, reveling in the feeling of Rachel's soft and delicate fingers working methodically over her muscles. "Hmm? Yeah. I'm good. Just a bit distracted is all."

"Care to tell me?"

Quinn sighed. "We had a bad day at the garage. Nothing too big for you to worry about. Just usual shit. Annoying people and things that just didn't want to go right."

"I'm sure it'll be ok" Rachel reassured, kissing Quinn softly on the back of her neck before resuming her massage.

"Thanks Rach" Quinn turned around, kissing Rachel before letting the smaller girl get back to what she was doing before. Quinn gasped as Rachel massaged a sensitive spot on her right shoulder.

"Quinn, are you alright?" Rachel asked, her voice laced with worry.

Quinn knew she couldn't escape this. "Yeah, just a sore spot."

"What happened?" Rachel asked, planting a soft kiss to the bruised area.

The blonde relaxed when she felt her girlfriends lips on the sensitive skin. She took a deep breath before replying. "I caught my shoulder on one of the cars as I was working on it." It was a viable story, and it made sense, but Quinn hated lying to her girlfriend. Though, she knew she had to do it, for Rachel's safety. If that meant hiding her injuries behind careless everyday mistakes, she could live with it, as long as it kept her girlfriend safe. The real reason behind the sensitive skin was a lot different.

* * *

_The sewer was damp and cold, making it somewhat eerily terrifying. Quinn was breathing heavily as she bashed in another creeper's head with her metal baseball bat. Her fangs glinted in the eery light as she screamed and hit another oncoming creeper, it's ugly and disfigured head colliding with the cold, blood coated metal of the bat that was in her gloved hands. Something suddenly grabbed her from behind and latched onto her, and the only thing that flashed in her mind was the most important thing she had ever loved._

_Rachel._

_Santana could smell that her best friend was in trouble. "Where's Quinn?" She was met with a 'don't know' from every member of her team. She looked over to where Puck was fighting off a creeper. She looked around as she gasped for breath, even though she didn't need it. Her eyes landed on Blaine who was protecting Kurt who had lost his weapon. She saw Mike standing with Tina and Sam, the asian tech girl furiously tapping away on her iPad._

_"Trouty Mouth, cover Kurt! 'Cedes, help Puck! Blaine, come with me!" Everybody instantly did what she said, following their leader's orders. They knew better than to disobey her, or else they'd be ash in a matter of seconds. Blaine kissed his boyfriend sweetly and jumped to her side ready to help. Mercedes looked at Santana and was ready to protest but decided to keep her mouth shut, thinking better of it as she shot an oncoming creeper, instantly turning it into ash at her feet._

_Santana and Blaine ran down the cold damp tunnel, searching for her best friend. She had to find her, for Rachel's sake._

_"Quinn?" She shouted, her own fangs out in defense just like she knew the rest of her teams were._

_"Quinn, where are you?" Blaine called out. Santana knew she could trust Blaine. He was one of her best friends. And when it came to being a team, he would even leave his boyfriend to be at her side. They all had a tight bond, and Blaine trusted Sam enough to look after the love of his life. He knew that they had to find Quinn, and fast. It was literally a matter of life or death and in a matter of minutes the blonde would be ash. It was act now or pay the price._

_They turned another corner and saw Quinn screaming with a creeper on her back. "Quinn!" Santana yelled, rushing to her aid. "Blaine, cover me!" Blaine nodded and stood watch as Santana drew her samurai sword out of it's sheath upon her back. "Hold still, Q" She watched as Quinn did as she said and stood still, terrified of the creeper that was about to make her it's next meal. "Eat this hijo de puta!" She screamed as she drove her sword straight into it's mid-section. It whimpered, looking at Santana and then down at it's side where Santana's sword was lodged. "What, don't like silver you little perra pervertida alcantarillado!" It whimpered one more time and cried out loud as it watched itself burn from the inside out. In a matter of seconds the creeper was nothing but ash now mixing in with the dirty sewer water that was encasing their booted feet. Santana rushed to Quinn's side, sheathing her sword once more._

_"Thanks S" Quinn said, gasping for air as she recovered from her surprise attack._

_"No problem. Rach wouldn't forgive me if I let you become ash, would she? Little diva would kill me. Plus how would I even begin to explain it?"_

_Quinn laughed, finally standing up. "True, thanks" She hugged the latina and pulled away as she gasped in pain._

_"You alright?"_

_"Yeah, just a bruise. That motherfucker caught me good when he launched himself onto me."_

_"Santana, Tina wants to talk you." Blaine called, still keeping watch. She nodded at him and pressed her finger to her ear._

_"Talk to me T"_

_"You need to get back here quick, we've caught a break whilst these so-called creeper things are regrouping. We don't have a big time window S, I'm tracking their movements now."_

_"Ok, I'll see you in a minute. Let everybody know Quinn's safe, and let Kurt know his boyfriend is safe, or else he'll be worrying senseless." Santana smiled._

_Tina laughed into the radio. "Ok, S. See you in a minute. Be quick"_

_"Will do" Santana said as she then cut the radio and turned back to Quinn._

_"You ok to walk?"_

_"Yeah, just caught my shoulder, nothing else."_

_"Good. Let's go. Have fun explaining that to Berry." Santana chuckled._

_"Thanks S. I'm sure I'll think of something"_

_The three made their way back to where the rest of the team were waiting._

* * *

"Quinn?" Quinn was broken out of her thoughts. That was a couple of days before. She had a funny feeling that was connected to the new information that they had found out earlier that afternoon from Tina.

"Huh?" She mumbled.

Rachel laughed. "You ok?"

"Yeah" She looked at Rachel and smiled, kissing her girlfriend sweetly. Thank God Santana saved her ass back there, she couldn't live without Rachel.

"That's all I needed to know" Rachel chuckled and kissed the sore spot softly once more and then continued her massage.

* * *

"Okay, now breathe" Brittany said as she sat in front of Santana on their bed. Candles were lit all around the room, providing the only source of light. They flickered as the two sat with each other. Santana took a deep breath and let it out as she sat cross-legged, holding Brittany's hands with her eyes closed. Every now and again Brittany would get her to do some deep breathing exercises to relax her. Even though she didn't really need to breathe, Santana still found it helpful when she needed to relax.

"You can open your eyes now" Brittany smiled as Santana opened her eyes.

When she saw Brittany's smile she couldn't resist and leant in, kissing those appetizing lips. Pulling away, she looked into Brittany's ocean blue eyes. "I love you so much"

"I love you too" The blonde smiled, leaning over and kissing Santana in return. The Latina loved how Brittany could wash away all of her problems and stress and make her feel as if she was the only person in the world that mattered. She definitely wasn't going to let anything happen to her blonde. Not now, and not ever.

* * *

Later that evening when Rachel and Brittany where sleeping, Santana and Quinn called a team meeting. They had time to think, especially Santana, and she knew what she wanted to do.

"Hey guys" Santana greeted as she entered the room and sat on the empty couch with Quinn. "Right, down to business. I've had time to think. I think it's safe to say that those creeper things that attacked us in the sewers were there on purpose. They were there specifically and we were tipped off, leading us straight into a trap. I know we should have known better but we didn't know until we went down there to investigate. Quinn nearly got ashed when she was separated from us, so it's clear that they were there to wipe us out. I think that they have a connection to who's now in town. It was something like a test. Now he knows that I won't go down so easily, he's gonna send stuff our way to try and wipe out me and us as a team. So, Tina, I want you to try and dig up some more on this guy and his funny looking, curly-haired henchman. Work your magic and make sure no one knows your snooping. Everybody else, make sure that everything else is cool and your ready for anything. Wheels, Trouty Mouth, talk to Emma P and see if she knows anything more about where that security clip came from, like who and where. That's it, meeting dismissed. I's got to eat. You all in on the plan?" Everybody nodded as the Latina stood up. She looked at Tina and the Asian girl nodded and smiled, turning around and getting to work on her multiple computer's straight away.

"Come on Q, we needs to eat. Not normal food either, you in? I have some bottles in my secret cooler in the cinema room. Also, the game's on tonight. Celtic's versus the Magic." She reasoned, tilting her head slightly in a try-to-convince sort of way.

The blonde smiled, a small glint of fang flashing through her slightly parted lips. "You already know my answer" She smiled devilishly.

As Santana left the room with Quinn in tow, she couldn't help but think that she was going to have to watch her back with the guy she knew all too well now in town. She never wanted to look at that picture again, but she knew she would have to soon enough. His face was always and forever imprinted on her mind.

Finn Hudson. Santana's master vampire. Her maker.

* * *

TBC


	2. Tailed

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE, it's plot or it's characters.

Ok, people. Second chapter! Enjoy!

(Oh, and by the way, I'm not one of those authors who beg you for reviews, that's not the way I roll. I love it when I get added to a favourite story and stuff like that. I don't like hounding you for things and I definitely don't update due to amount of reviews I get. I just wanted to let you know that for future reference. Also, as I forgot to mention in the last chapter, I update usually on a Friday. :D)

* * *

Santana and Quinn were sat in the 'cinema' room of the warehouse. It was where the team went to hang out, and right now the rest of the team knew to leave the two best friends to it. They all had jobs to do. As Santana slouched in her lazy boy, she contentedly sipped on her beverage.

"God S, how can you drink it ice-cold and piping hot?" Quinn grimaced, watching Santana sip her ice-cold drink.

"Because, blood is blood Q. It doesn't matter. Sometimes I like it hot, sometimes I like it cold. That's what the microwave over there is for. It's not like you can't heat it up. It's just that I like it cold when I'm watching the game" Santana gestured up towards the screen with her bottle. Quinn grimaced again.

"Whatever." The blonde huffed, turning back towards the TV screen. She thought for a few minutes before looking back at her best friend. "San?"

"Yeah?" The latina replied, her eyes not leaving the screen.

"What are you gonna do next?"

"I'm gonna see what happens. We need to see who that tape came from, and we need to see who gave us that tip about the sewers. We were led there on purpose so that we could be ambushed. Once we find who tipped us off, we'll be able to see if it leads back to Finn." Santana shuddered when she spoke his name. "And we'll all have to watch our backs. I have a feeling Finn isn't giving up that easily, it's not his style. All we can do right now is chase down leads. Although, I may wanna take a look at one of those creepers. We may be able to find a weakness. I think another trip down to the sewers is in order." She finished her statement with another sip of her drink.

"Good plan. I've got your back all the way San."

"Thanks Q. It means a lot to hear you say that."

There was a knock on the door and Santana called for them to come in. Brittany peeped out from behind the door.

"Britt? Baby, you okay? I thought you were asleep."

She heard Brittany sniffle. "I was, but I had a nightmare and when you weren't there I freaked out even more."

Santana instantly got up and made her way over to Brittany, taking the blonde into her arms. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there, B. I just needed some guy time with Quinn. Come on, I can catch up with the scores tomorrow. Let's go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow Quinn"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, I think that Rachel may be a bit lonely by now."

The two women turned off the game and left the room with their drinks still in hand. Santana had her arm around Brittany's waist as she lead them back up to their bedroom. When they were safely in their room, Santana put down her drink and turned towards her girlfriend, taking the blonde in her arms once more.

"You alright?" Brittany sniffled as fresh tears made their appearance. Santana pulled her close as she nuzzled her head into the crook of the Latina's neck. "I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. I feel so bad because I wasn't there. God, I fuck up so bad sometimes."

Brittany cupped Santana's face with both of her hands so that the Latina was looking at her. Santana's eyes started to water as Brittany looked deep into her soul. "San, I don't mind. I found you and your here now with your arms around me. I'm OK I just need you to hold me in your arms and I'll be fine." She kissed away the tears that had escaped Santana's eyes and they kissed lovingly.

The blonde lead Santana to the bed and rested her body in top of Santana's, nestling her head in the crook of the latina's neck once more. Santana wrapped her arm around Brittany tightly and reached with her other for her drink. She kissed Brittany on the top of her head to comfort her and finished her beverage, reminiscing about how peaceful it was with Brittany in her arms.

* * *

Quinn made her way towards her room which was on the bottom floor of the warehouse. It was tucked away so that it felt a little more private. She tiredly walked down the corridor and finally arrived at her bedroom door. She perked up at the thought of who was on the other side. She opened the door quietly and found Rachel fast asleep in the bed, with nothing on (things got heated after her massage and the two women couldn't control themselves). Quinn smiled and rested up against the door frame, content on watching Rachel sleep. She sipped her drink as she watched the brunette rest. It wasn't too long before Rachel started stirring, as if she always knew when Quinn was watching her.

"Quinn, is that you?"

Quinn didn't answer, but instead smirked and took another sip of her drink.

"Quinn, are you listening to me?" Rachel huffed, sitting up in the bed and wrapping the sheets up around her naked body.

"God Rachel, are you still naked? What if it wasn't me entering the room?" The blonde asked, loving how she was pushing Rachel's buttons.

"Quinn Fabray, you are avoiding the question"

"It's me. Who else would it be? Plus, your avoiding my questions too. Not that I have a problem with you being completely naked, but what if someone else walked in and saw you butt naked in all your Rachel Berry diva glory?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, chuckling to herself. "Well then, you're extremely lucky it's you that entered the room and not someone else, isn't it? Just come here and join me. And as you said, you don't have a problem with me being naked, so you'd just as well come over here" Rachel stated, crossing her arms across her bare chest. Quinn laughed at Rachel's pout and finished her drink, joining her girlfriend in the bed. "So, have a problem with this?" Rachel motioned down her body with her arm as Quinn lay down on the bed with her.

Quinn let out an involuntary growl as she attacked Rachel's collarbone with kisses. "Hell no" She managed to say as she continued assaulting the soft skin that was Rachel's neck.

"I didn't think so" Rachel laughed, giving in and letting Quinn have full control over her body.

* * *

The next morning Santana and Quinn both had lie-ins with their girlfriends as they let themselves have the day off. Santana slept silently with Brittany curled up in her arms. After last nights nightmare, when Santana held her in her arms, the blonde slept peacefully. As she watched Brittany sleep, her phone vibrated on the nightstand, alerting her to a new message. She rubbed her temples with her free hand and reached over to pick it up. She blinked as she tried to read the name.

**-TINA-**

**'Urgent, come to the tech room NOW! (Sorry if I'm disturbing your cuddle time with Britt, S lol)'**

Santana's mood dissipated as she read the text from her friend. Knowing that even after being up all night working, Tina could still brighten up anybody's mood, no matter how angry or upset you were. It was so very, Tina. Santana hated to get up, but if Tina had something important to say, she would have to. She tried moving but Brittany stirred in her arms.

"San?" She asked sleepily, yawning.

"Hey, go back to sleep"

"Where are you going?"

"Tina needs to tell me something important so I need to go meet her in our computer room. I swear I'll be back and then we can cuddle and sleep all day if you want. Maybe even watch some movies. Does that sound good to you?"

Brittany smiled "Yeah. Please be back"

"I wouldn't want it any other way. Keep the bed warm for me" Santana smiled at Brittany's dopey expression and kissed her softly.

"Ok, I'll keep the bed warm" Brittany murmured as she fell back to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

It was almost light outside, but Santana didn't really care. As long as she wasn't out in it too long, she could tolerate it. She threw on her converses, a pair of cargo shorts and a tank top, kissed Brittany goodbye and made her way down the stairs. She reached the tech room, and to her surprise the only one missing was Quinn.

"Where's Quinn?" She asked, joining Mercedes on the couch.

"Beats me" Mercedes shrugged. Not a moment too soon, Quinn burst through the door panting.

"Sorry guys" She apologized as she sat down next to Kurt. "I got your text Tina, but Rachel wouldn't let me leave the bed"

"That's not a surprise." Santana smirked, earning a death glare from Quinn. "Fine." She sighed, not wanting to fight as she wanted to get back into her and Brittany's nice warm bed and cuddle.

"Come on guys. Quit it. I actually have something to tell you. That's why your here in the first place."

"Sorry T." Santana apologized. She looked over at Quinn who looked at the asian apologetically.

"Sorry Tina"

"Thank you. Now, I have some good news and some bad news. I'll start with the bad news. I haven't been able to pull up anything on Finn or his henchman. All I found was his henchman's name. Jesse St. James. On another note, the other bad news is that we don't know where the hell this video clip came from. I searched everywhere. Even Artie and Mike tried to help but we couldn't find anything. But, the good news is, I found out who tipped us off. He wasn't very clever when he tried to cover his tracks and left a vital clue to finding him out."

Santana looked at her expectantly. "What?"

"A sighting. One of my informants in the area said that this weird kid was hanging around the entrance to the sewers a few nights ago. Exactly when we went down there. I'm guessing that if we make a return trip, we may just find out what he was doing down there and we may find out who he is. My informant said he looked kind of clumsy and could easily leave something important behind like an ID or something. As well as that, I think that Artie here could use a body of a creeper to test on. We could find out more clues if we brought one in alive and maybe find out just why they were created and by who. It think that's about it."

"Good work guys. I'm impressed. I was only talking to Quinn last night about how we should make a return trip. As for the creeper thing, we could do with one so that we could find a weakness for when we come across them next. How about tomorrow? We would need to be ready and strapped up. Make sure that you are equipped properly, as I don't think as a team we were ready enough last time. These creepers can be as thick as shit but their deadly and if they find any weakness in our defense, they'll definitely abuse it and make sure we don't feed ever again. Got that?" Everybody nodded. "OK, Sam, Artie. Anything from Emma P?"

Artie raised his hand from his wheelchair. "Not really. She said she just got mailed it at work. Other than that, nothing out of the ordinary. Un-named sender with no return address. Typical anonymous sender."

"Thanks Wheels. OK everybody. It's been a long night. Take five, clean up anything you need to and head to bed. It's been a long night and we all need a rest. Me and Quinn are taking a day off work and we will tomorrow too. Rachel and Brittany will be made to leave somehow tomorrow so we can practice in peace. Enjoy your rest and I'll see you this evening. Meeting dismissed." She waited for everybody to leave, including Quinn so that she could talk to Tina alone. "Yo T. Come here for a sec." The Asian girl approached her.

"Yeah?"

"Nice work. I really don't know what we'd do without you. I really don't. Your my eyes and ears when I'm fighting and your valuable to this team. Keep up the good work Chang."

"Thanks Santana. It means a lot to hear you say that. You gave me a roof over my head and in return I get to do something I love, work with computers to aid the best ass-kicking vamp team in the world. My job doesn't get any better than that." She laughed.

It wasn't long before Santana joined in. "Ok, Miss Chang. I'm going back up stairs to gets my cuddle on with Britt."

"I didn't need to know that" She chuckled.

"Yeah well, now you do. I'm sure you and Mike are the same. And, don't act like I don't know what you do Chang. I am the leader of this group. It's my job to know these things." Tina gaped at her leader, giving her a playful smack before logging off her computers for the day.

Santana laughed as she exited the room, heading back up to her bedroom where Brittany was waiting for her. As she entered the room, the first thing she saw was Brittany but as her gaze drifted to her side of the bed, it was now occupied by none other than Brittany's pet cat Lord Tubbington who she had brought with her the night before. The Latina sighed and decided she was going to try to move him. Completely wrong idea. The cat hissed and struck Santana on the hand, drawing blood. He meowed loudly and jumped off the bed, heading straight out of the room and downstairs to annoy somebody else.

"Son of a bitch!" Santana cursed, nursing her wound. Usually, she would just let it heal by itself in seconds, but to keep up appearances, she left it.

Brittany looked up at her wounded girlfriend. "Baby?" She asked sleepily. Santana looked down at the drowsy blonde.

"Sorry B. I didn't mean to wake you up"

"Don't worry about it. Come here and lets take a look at that scratch." Santana sat down on the bed beside her. "It doesn't look infected. It should be fine. It's just a little scratch, nothing big. Would you like me to kiss it better?" She asked, looking up at Santana with her big blue eyes.

"Ok"

The Latina watched Brittany lean down and kissed it better, sucking away the slight drip of blood. Santana blushed as she felt Brittany's skillful tongue dance across her hand.

"God" Santana gasped. "How come you're so good at everything?"

"Because I'm just that awesome"

"That you are. Come here" Santana pulled Brittany down on top of her and began one of her favorite things to do. A heavy and heated make out session.

* * *

As the day progressed, Santana had managed to sleep for a while. Brittany had as well, waking up on occasion to go to the bathroom or get something to eat, but she never left Santana's side for long. She crawled back into bed after a quick toilet break and an hour later just as the sun had began to set Santana woke up out of her deep sleep.

"Britt, you awake?" She asked as she turned over and wrapped her arms around Brittany from behind. The blonde snuggled in closer to the latina and held the well toned arm around her stomach a little tighter.

"Yeah" She yawned, still waking up a bit.

"I felt you get up a few times earlier, you ok?"

"Yeah, I was hungry and I got up. I went to the toilet too. I also wanted to check up on Lord Tubbington. I wanted to make sure he wasn't lonely. Speaking of, hows your hand?" She lifted up the arm that was around her waist and inspected the scratch. During Santana's deep sleep it had healed completely, leaving a slight scar that could only be seen in the light due to how deep the cat had struck her. "Wow, it's like you have super healing powers or something!" Brittany exclaimed.

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany's shoulder. "Yeah, I guess I do" She knew better than to not go along with Brittany's fantasy-like thoughts. Better to let the blonde believe it than for her to know the truth. "Hey, B" She whispered into Brittany's ear trying to get the blonde's attention who still had her focus on Santana's now-healed hand. "B"

"Oh, sorry. Yeah?"

"That's ok. Would you like to get out of bed and go and get something to eat with the others?"

Brittany's stomach rumbled on que. "definitely. Come on!" Brittany jumped out of bed leaving a bewildered Santana in her wake. "San?"

"I'm up." Santana rolled onto her back and spread both her arms and legs out as she lay right in the middle. Brittany chuckled at her girlfriend.

"Come on San" She laughed, tugging on one of Santana's legs. The Latina growled playfully and launched herself out of the bed onto an unsuspecting Brittany. "San!" She squeaked in surprise.

Santana grinned evilly as she held the blonde tightly from behind. "What?"

Brittany held her girlfriends arm in place with her left hand whilst she reached her right hand up and cupped Santana's face. The Latina calmed down slightly and nuzzled her head in the crook of Brittany's neck, smelling her unique scent as the blonde hair tickled her nose. Brittany smiled as she felt Santana's nose nuzzling into her neck.

"San, that tickles!" She chuckled.

"What tickles?" She grinned, kissing her neck seductively.

"That!"

"What?"

"Your nose!" She laughed as the latina held her in place with her strong arms.

"My nose?"

The blonde felt Santana kiss her neck again. "Yes!" She laughed. "Come on, you promised me food!"

"Damn. You make me do anything you want don't you?"

"You love it really" Brittany grinned, her laughs having subsided as Santana stopped the tickle assault on her neck.

"Maybe"

"I have you so whipped" Brittany laughed, finally pulling away as Santana tried to process what her girlfriend had just said.

"What?" She asked stunned.

"You are so whipped!"

"Damn."

"Don't worry. You don't have to tell anybody. I love having you whipped. It means I can get what ever I want" She laughed as she looked at Santana's face. "Don't worry, San. I still love you" She giggled, pecking Santana on the cheek before making her way over to the closet and picking out some clothes.

Santana just shook her head and decided to get changed too.

* * *

Mercedes watched from the group as Santana came down the stairway hand in hand with her girlfriend.

"Yo, girl. Wanna go get dinner?" She called out.

Santana looked in the direction of where she heard her name called. Mercedes was looking at her expectantly. "Cool. B, you OK to stay here with the rest?"

Brittany nodded, kissing Santana sweetly on the lips. "Yes" She whispered against the latina's lips as she kissed her again.

"Ok" Was all Santana said as she kissed her girlfriend again, hugging her and reluctantly pulling away. "Come on 'Cedes. Let's go!" She said walking away and when she reached Mercedes she heard Brittany call to her.

"I love you Santana"

"I love you too Britt-Britt" She turned around and Brittany blew her a kiss. Santana returned the favor and left the warehouse with Mercedes to go and get dinner, not needing to ask Brittany what she wanted as she already knew.

* * *

As the two pulled out in Santana's black Dodge Charger, they began their journey. Halfway through the return trip, Mercedes pointed out something.

"S, I swear that black van has been tailing us ever since we left the chinese place."

"What makes you say that?"

"So far it's been following us down every street since we left and its keeping at least two car lengths behind."

"Maybe. Let's just see what happens. In the meantime, keep a note of its registration."

"Right" Mercedes got to work on taking down the registration number for Tina to look up later that evening.

"Keep an eye on it"

"Already one step ahead of you S" Mercedes said, already watching the van in the mirrors.

* * *

When the two entered the warehouse again they walked up to Tina.

Mercedes handed her a notepad with a something written on it. Mercedes took it upon herself to explain why she was handing the Asian a random number. "Tina, we got this license plate number. This van followed us back here. It looked suspicious so we took down its plate numbers. Take a look at it and let us know what you find."

Tina looked up from her iPad towards Santana. "Geez, Chang. Are you always on a computer?" Santana joked, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked at the Asian girl.

Tina smiled. "You know I always am! Anyway, I'll take a look at that number after dinner" She took the piece of paper and stuck it in her back pocket as she stood up.

"Fine with me. Let's have dinner." Santana looked for her girlfriend and spotted her talking to Kurt and Rachel. "Hola, Brittany venir aqui y ahora." She called. The blonde stuck her head up and spotted her Latina across the room. She smiled and whispered to Rachel and Kurt before making her way over to the brunette she called her girlfriend.

"Hey" She smiled, wrapping her arms around Santana's neck and kissing her hello.

"Hi. Come on Britt-Britt. Lets go eat."

"Ok" Brittany grinned, letting go of Santana and grabbing her hand as they made their way towards the kitchen/eating area.

* * *

After dinner, Puck wanted to talk to Santana so the latina left Brittany with Rachel and made her way towards the garage.

"Hey Puck" She greeted.

"Hey. I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Our teams van. I installed some new tech for Tina and we have more weapon space. I thought you should know. Anyway, that's not the main reason why I wanted to talk to you."

"Then what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked as she sat on the hood of her Charger.

"Last night. You ok? I know it's not easy knowing that the V that turned you is in town. Especially when he's come back for you."

"It's not. But there's only one thing that's keeping my mind off it though."

"Brittany?"

"Yeah. She's the only good thing in this miserable rotten world, and she's the only sunshine in my world. She makes me feel better. That's why she can't know what we are."

"I know, and I understand."

Santana laughed. "Sorry, but have you heard of a thing called love Puckerman?"

The boy joined in. "You wouldn't believe it but I have actually."

"Ok, I believe you, but I don't think I wanna know anymore" She laughed.

"I didn't think so. Anyway, what about tomorrow? You sure you wanna go back down there? What if we get overwhelmed?"

"We won't. I have faith in you guys. I trust you with my life, just like you do. We are the most bad-ass ass-kicking team in the world. I'm sure we can wipe out these creepy motherfucker's without even breaking a sweat."

"True. We'll see. I'm sure we're gonna kick ass."

"Hell yeah. That's the Puckerman I like to see!" She laughed.

"Yeah, enough of this mushy stuff. Go see your woman, man!" He chuckled, playfully punching her in the arm.

"I am. Believe me I am. Can't resist her" She laughed, leaving the room.

Santana wanted to go and find Brittany but she thought it would be best to see Tina first and see if she found anything on that license plate from earlier that evening. The latina walked down the hallway which led to the tech room. She entered the room and sat down next to her friend.

"You got anything?" She asked, leaning back in her chair.

"Yes. I was wondering when you would get here" She laughed. "I got a hit straight away. I didn't even need to do anything."

"Who was it?"

"The van belongs to a guy named Rory Flanagan."

"Really? Sounds kind of..."

"Cheesy?"

"Yeah. Typical Irish."

"Yeah. He is Irish just to clear that up, but that was kind of obvious. So, he's a typical loser-type. Works in a grocery store, lives on his own. No friends and his family all live back in Ireland. He's lonely. It was most probably him who was driving, or he may have got jacked. Either one. I'll keep tabs on him just in case. Just the usual stuff. Looking at him, I would say he's typical errand boy material. I'll keep you posted S."

"Thanks T" She said getting up, placing a hand on Tina's shoulder.

"No probs. Just doing my job."

Santana smiled and left the room to go and find her girlfriend.

* * *

Santana found Brittany chatting with Quinn and Rachel. She was stood up, resting her elbow up on a crate whilst Quinn sat with Rachel on her lap. The Latina took it as her chance to walk up and wrap her arms around her waist from behind.

"Hey" She whispered into Brittany's ear.

"Hey, I missed you"

"I missed you too" Santana replied and smiled as she kissed Brittany softly in the crook of her neck.

"Hey S" Quinn greeted.

"Hey"

"Come here a sec."

"Sure" Santana kissed Brittany on the cheek and reluctantly let the blonde go.

Quinn lent over to the stand next to the sofa with Rachel still on her lap and grabbed a bottle of ice-cold red liquid and handed it to her.

"Thanks Q"

"Don't mention it"

Santana took up her place behind Brittany once more, holding the blonde in place with her right arm whilst she drank with her left arm.

"Is that your special energy juice San?"

"Yeah." When Brittany had asked about it before, Quinn told her to tell Brittany it was a special energy drink that only Santana, Quinn and the team liked, that Brittany wouldn't like it. Rachel either. The two women's girlfriends went along with it and didn't ask questions.

"Can I have some?"

"I told you Britt, you won't like it"

"Oh" She sighed, her head hanging in sadness. Santana couldn't stand to see her girlfriend down trodden so she decided to perk her up.

"Hey, go and get a bottle of that stuff you like."

"Really?" She asked excitedly. Santana nodded and the blonde smiled and went over to the cooler that was near-by and grabbed a bottle of kids juice.

She made her way back over to Santana and kissed her sweetly. She motioned for the Latina to move out of the way and she did exactly as she wanted. Brittany positioned herself upon the crate and made her girlfriend stand in between her legs. Santana smiled and stood where she was supposed to. Brittany placed her arms over Santana's shoulders and they stood comfortably drinking their drinks and talking to their friends.

* * *

TBC


	3. Sewer Return Trip

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE, it's plot or it's characters.

_Ok guys, third chapter! Enjoy it! :D_

* * *

"Balance San" Quinn guided as Santana balanced on a thin beam whilst trying to maintain focused on swiping her sword towards the oncoming onslaught of balls that Puck was throwing.

"I'm trying Q. Really"

"Try harder"

"Fuck you"

Quinn laughed, watching Santana continue down the beam. "Ok, nearly there. Puck, hit her with some more."

Puck did as Quinn instructed and threw another round of tennis balls at Santana. The Latina expertly dodged the balls and finally made it to the end of the high beam in the rafters of the warehouse.

"I think I'm ready. Lets get this fucker on the road!" She announced, already heading to the equipment room to gear up.

"Ok, you all heard her. Lets gear up!" Quinn shouted. The team quickly got to action and followed their leader towards the equipment room.

Luckily for Santana and Quinn, their girlfriends had decided to have a girls night in and left for Brittany's house. They would be back when Santana called them. They thought Santana and Quinn were having a night out of their own, like a guys outing so Brittany and Rachel expected them to return when they finished their night out. Little did they know, Santana and Quinn were going out, but to kick ass in a cold damp sewer.

* * *

As the team neared their destination Santana decided it would be the perfect opportunity to spilt up the team into groups of three.

"Ok, we're nearly there so I'm gonna split us all up into groups of three. So, Quinn, Tina, you're both with me. Mike, Sam, and Puck you all make up team 2. That leaves Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes. Your team 3. Stay in radio contact at all times, and watch your back, I wanna wipe out all of these creeper fuckers while we're down there. Or at least most of them. Leave some so we can at least bring one home. If this creepy kid that was spotted here last time is anything like he was described, he's gonna have left something down there that's gonna give him away. So, that's our main focus. Search for something that's out of the ordinary that could give this kid away. Make sure you watch your back and stay alert. I want status updates every five minutes so I know what we're all doing. We clear?" She was met with numerous nods and then Puck called from the driver's seat of the van.

"S, we're here."

"Cool. Everybody remember what I told you. We all have our teams and our objectives, let's go kick ass!" She put her hand in the center and the team did the same. They all got in the huddle and shouted 'Team Bad-Ass' at the same time.

The team exited the van and left Artie to keep watch for anything suspicious. The team watched as Puck, Sam and Mike opened the sewer entrance. Guns drawn, Santana's team entered first. Once they were all down in the center of the main chamber, Santana motioned for everybody to go down specific routes. Santana's team proceeded down one of the tunnels where it got particularly narrow.

"Is it me or is this tunnel getting more narrow?" Quinn questioned as she walked.

Santana was up front with Tina in the middle. "Yeah, but stop worrying about it. It can't be helped. T, got anything on our location yet?"

Tina scanned her iPad. "Yeah, we're heading down a small passageway. It should open up in a minute though."

"Ok" Santana then got static through her ear piece. "Hello?"

_"Yo, S. You there?"_

"Yeah, I got you 'Cedes. Loud and clear. Status report."

_"Apart from it absolutely stinking my weave out-"_

"Weave, what weave?" Santana laughed.

_"Very funny Santana. Anyway, apart from it stinking and Kurt complaining every five minutes, it's quiet. We're in a never-ending tunnel. It's narrow and it is like it's leading us somewhere as there aren't any turnoff's yet. I'll keep you posted if anything happens."_

"Ok 'Cedes. Keep going. Santana out."

Santana kept going down the passage, hoping that it would open up soon. Not that she didn't mind it, but if they got attacked in such a small place they would be ash for sure.

"Tina, anything on Mercedes location?"

"Yeah, her tracker says she's in a similar passage way to us. It's hard to tell where she's headed though. I can't see that far ahead."

"Ok, keep your eyes open and see if you can find out just where she's headed."

"Will do" She nodded.

"S, what about Puck and his team?" Quinn asked as she backed up the rear.

"What about them?"

"Surely they should have responded by now. I mean, it's been five minutes and we should have an update already."

"I know. Wait another five minutes and we'll contact them ourselves."

"Ok"

* * *

Five minutes later and they still hadn't heard a word from Puck's team. It was if they had gone silent. Santana finally walked out into an opening which was like where they first entered, but the center was made up of a pool of water.

"Tina, what is this?" Quinn asked, scanning the area with her gun.

"It's something like a central chamber. The sewers are made up of loads of them. They branch off into all directions. Eventually, they all lead towards one massive one which connects each pathway together in one final destination."

"Do you think that's where Mercedes' team are headed? Through a similar pathway to ours?" Tina nodded at the blonde.

"I would say so"

"Guys, over here!" Santana called. The other two women made their way over to their leader as soon as possible.

"What is it?" Quinn asked, confused about what Santana had found.

"I saw this glinting out of the corner of my eye" Santana held up a silver ring in her gloved hand.

"Does it mean something? It could be anybody's. These _are_ the sewers San"

"Thanks for your wise Asian input Chang, but I think it's got something to do with the kid we're looking for." Santana replied sarcastically.

"You think so?" Quinn asked seriously.

"Yeah. It definitely means something though. It's a Claddagh ring. It's a traditional Irish ring given as a token of friendship, love or marriage. Could have been given to our freaky kid by someone like a family member." Santana explained, holding the ring up and inspecting it in the light, the metal of the ring glinting. "Interesting. It's well-kept. I don't think it's been down here long. A few days maybe. A week at the max."

"Hold on" Tina said, thinking carefully about the ring.

"What?" Santana asked, turning her focus away from the ring and onto the asian girl.

"You know last night when you were tailed?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah"

"We found out that the van belonged to this Irish guy Rory Flanagan? Well, maybe it's connected."

"What do you mean?"

Tina sighed. "Isn't it strange that the van that specifically tailed you belonged to a loser Irish kid? And then, a day later when we come down here to find the kid who was spotted here when we came down here last, we find a Claddagh ring? Which just so happens to also be Irish."

Quinn looked at Santana and the friends put two and two together. "I don' think that's a coincidence San. I think Tina's onto something."

"I think so too Q. Good work Tina. If it is the same guy, then the sewers and the tailing must be connected. That's not just a coincidence. That's on purpose." Quinn and Tina just nodded in agreement. "Right, next plan of action. T, contact the other teams both at the same time and let them know that the two events may be connected." Tina nodded, getting to work on it straight away. "And Q, just continue whatever it is you're doing"

"Whatever Santana" Quinn chuckled at her best friend.

Tina pressed her finger to her ear so that she could contact the rest of the team. "Hey, this is Tina. San wanted me to let you know that the kid we're looking for may be the kid that tailed San's Charger."

_"Got it girl. Thanks for the info."_

"No probs Mercedes" Tina turned to face the other two members of her small team. "I've just told everybody. Mercedes said thanks for the info."

Santana nodded. "OK. Come on let's go" the Latina motioned towards the only way to go, another small, damp tunnel. She unsheathed her sword and the exceptionally clean metal glinted in the light.

Quinn covered her eyes in mock fright, making sure that Santana had a clear view of her fangs. "Watch where you're aiming that thing, San. You tryna ash me and T with the glint coming off that thing?"

Santana glared, which made the blonde laugh. Tina soon joined in. "What?" the Latina asked, annoyed. The other two women just laughed harder. "Whatever" She said, earning another laugh from Quinn. "Shut it Fabray" Quinn raised both of her gloved hands in mock surrender.

"Hey!" She protested, chuckling. "Just asking"

Santana mumbled in response before turning and facing the tunnel that they were supposed to go down next. "Come on guys. Let's get down to work." The small team began to enter the next tunnel.

"Hey S"

"Yes Quinn?" Santana asked from the front of the line.

"How come you knew all that about the ring?"

"Oh that? Brittany said that before she moved here, back in high school she housed an Irish exchange student who came here to study. She went on to tell me about all the cool things she found out from him. It was pretty interesting actually."

"Really?" Quinn asked and watched Santana nod. "Wow, when Rachel starts talking about stuff like that I just tune her out. I guess I must be a pretty bad girlfriend huh?"

The team turned another corner as Quinn spoke, and Santana stopped dead in her tracks. Unsuspecting, Tina bumped into the back of the Latina as she fiddled with her iPad. Focused on talking about Rachel, Quinn bumped into the back of the Asian girl, almost burning her with the UV light that was attached to the end of her gun.

Tina hissed in terror, bearing her fangs in defense. "Damn it! Watch where your pointing that thing Q!" She motioned towards the light.

Quinn groaned. "I've got it in control. Sorry T"

"Sure you have. Not really sure I wanna be ash just yet." The Asian girl said as she recovered, still bearing her fangs in defense.

"Will you two shut the hell up?" Santana scolded, catching the other women's attention.

"What is it?" Quinn asked.

Santana listened a second longer before answering. "I heard something scuttle in the distance."

"You sure it's not just sewer rats?" Quinn suggested.

"No. It sounded bigger than that. Tina, let Mercedes know to watch out for Puck and his team"

"On it" The Asian girl once again did as she was told and contacted Mercedes.

"Come on" Santana motioned when Tina had finished. "Let's go" she said as she continued to lead her team down the tunnel.

A few minutes later, just as Santana was about to turn another corner, she was abruptly pulled back by Tina.

"Yo, T? What's going on?" She asked as she watched her friend tap the screen of her trusty iPad.

"I'm picking up multiple heat signatures in the next open chamber"

Santana looked from Tina to Quinn, sending the blonde a knowing look.

"OK guys, watch your backs" the two women nodded at Santana in agreement and readied their weapons. Santana raised her sword as she bravely turned the corner. "Creepers!" She announced, ready for action. Even though she was quiet when she said it, she saw one of the creepers look at her directly in the eyes. "Here we go. Watch it guys!" She said, advancing towards the open chamber.

* * *

"Shit!" Mercedes gasped as a creeper headed straight for her.

"M, duck!" Blaine shouted. The black woman ducked as a bullet barely made it above her head. The creeper that was heading for Mercedes instantly turned to ash and mixed in with the water of the open chamber where they were located. Similar to the one that Santana's team had come across.

Blaine shot another creeper as it approached. "Kurt, you OK?" He asked as he looked at his boyfriend.

Kurt ashed a creeper with his hand blade as it approached. He stood up straight and looked at Blaine, shooting him a massive grin. "Yeah!"

The three members of the team smiled as no more creepers appeared. They celebrated, but when Mercedes high-fived Blaine they heard a blood curling creeper scream.

"Damn it! When can a girl get a motherfucking break?" Mercedes cursed as she readied her gun. They heard another scream and a creeper burst through the tunnel where they were supposed to be continuing down.

The team gave a knowing look towards each other and prepared themselves. The creeper crawled up on them at a painfully slow speed. Getting a closer look at the oncoming threat, Mercedes spotted something interesting. She looked at Blaine and Kurt.

"The jacket!"

"What about the jacket?" Blaine asked worried, his gaze bouncing between Mercedes and the oncoming creeper.

"The jacket! I think it belongs to the kid we're looking for!" Realization spread across Blaine's face. He turned to Kurt.

"Kurt, get his attention!"

"What?"

"Don't question me, do it!"

Kurt nodded and yelled, the creeper instantly noticing him and turning towards the fashion conscious boy. The creature prepared to make Kurt his next meal, and his mouth opened by the chin, revealing a grizzly inside made up of gruesome saliva and a tentacle-like center that was itching to taste Kurt's blood. Kurt yelled once more, his fangs out in terror as the creature got ever closer.

"Blaine, we could kill two birds with one stone here!"

Blaine looked at Mercedes as if she was crazy. "What?"

"We could take this thing and get it back to Artie!"

"Right! Go!" He turned towards the creeper who edged closer to Kurt.

Mercedes aimed her weapon and stood a few feet closer to Kurt. Blaine stood behind the creature ready to strike.

"Kurt, yell again!" Mercedes yelled.

The boy yelled once more and the creeper saw red. Just as it was about to pounce on Kurt, Blaine took its legs out from underneath it. Blaine pounced on top of the now howling creature and yelled for Kurt to throw him the handcuffs. His boyfriend did as he was told and threw Blaine the metal object. Blaine slapped the cuffs on it and then made sure that he cuffed the creatures legs with Mercedes' handcuffs. The boy stood back next to Mercedes and hugged a traumatized Kurt. The small boy still had a lot to learn before he was fearless on a mission. Good job Blaine was there to teach him.

"Damn, good work guys!" Mercedes puffed, high-fiving the other two members of her team.

"Got that right." Blaine smiled, his fangs gleaming in the light.

"Let's contact San and her team and let her know we got a creeper for her"

* * *

Santana finally stood up and caught her breath, the ash from her last kill mixing in with the air and settling down in the water around their feet.

"You OK guys?"

Tina and Quinn looked up as they recovered. They had not expected wave after wave of creepers, but they kept strong and worked as a team, meaning they wiped them out until the last wave.

"Great job guys" She congratulated, fist bumping her best friends.

"That was one hell of a fight!" Tina gushed, her fangs out in excitement.

Santana smiled, revealing her own pair of fangs. "Got that right."

"They don't call us ass-kickers for nothing!" Quinn grinned, her fangs glinting in the light like the others.

"Come on, let's move. I don't wanna find out if they have another wave headed for us."

"Yeah, we only have two more of these things to pass through and then we hit the central chamber. I have a feeling that was the heaviest population of them in the whole of the sewers so we shouldn't have too much trouble while we progress." Tina said as she put her UV arc away, swapping it for her iPad.

"Lets go" Quinn said, eager to get moving. She hated this place and didn't want to waste a single second down there. She'd rather be home curled up on Brittany and Rachel's sofa with her favorite brunette in her arms.

"Geez, calm down Fabray" Santana laughed, stepping up into the next tunnel, helping Tina up, then the Asian girl helping Quinn.

"OK, OK." Quinn said as she gave up. She really didn't want to fight, just get out of there.

"Incoming message from Mercedes guys" Tina announced. The three pressed their fingers to their ears as they followed each other in a line down the small tunnel.

"What have you got for me Mercedes?" Santana asked.

_"Me, Kurt and Blaine managed to catch a creeper, but there is a reason though" _Santana was suddenly excited.

"What?"

_"We caught it because it was wearing a strange jacket. It looked out-of-place on it and it looked kinda new. I didn't know if it meant anything but as we're searching for this weird kid, it may have some relevance. We've got it cuffed by its hands and legs and we're gonna drag it with us on a rope of some kind. That OK with you?"_

Santana grinned a toothy grin. "Hell yeah. Make sure it doesn't escape and we'll see if it has something to do with our kid when we take a good look at it ourselves. We'll see you in the central chamber. We're almost there."

_"Got it S. We're nearly there too. Any word from Puck?"_

"No, but we'll keep an eye out. You too on your end. Santana out" She released her finger from her ear. "You guys get that?" She asked as she continued walking.

"Loud and clear" Tina replied, tapping away on her iPad.

"Same here." Quinn said as she backed up the rear. She noticed Santana rolling her shoulder. "You OK San?"

"What?" She asked, not even looking back.

"Your shoulder. You're rolling it. You injured?"

Tina looked up from her iPad momentarily at the back of her leader. "I got jumped on by one of those things."

"OK, let me know if you need me to do anything."

"OK" Was all the Latina said as she continued. Quinn knew basic field first aid, but she wasn't as good as Artie was. She just knew how to prolong things so that her team were still alive when they reached Artie.

A few minutes later, Santana told Tina to call their contact Schuester. They needed transport for their 'guest' as she knew there was no way in hell that any of the team would let it in the van with them. Plus, it was extremely dangerous to do so. Full of too many unknown surprises.

* * *

Two more open chambers and countless tunnels later, Santana's team were finally approaching the central chamber. Tina notified Santana and they prepared to enter.

_"Yo, San. We're just about to enter the central chamber. What about you?"_

"Got you Wheezy. We're just about to enter too. Wait- you hear that?"

_"Yeah, sounds like gunfire. You think Puck's in there?"_

"Sounds like it. See you when we get in there. Be prepared."

_"When am I not?"_

Santana laughed. "See you Wheezy."

_"See you S"_

Santana nodded and her team followed her into the central chamber. Instantly they were met with the sight of Puck and his team fighting off wave after wave of creepers.

"About fucking time S!" Puck called, shooting a creeper in the forehead, the ash exploding into the air around him.

"If you had stayed in radio contact then maybe we could have gotten here quicker" Santana yelled, ashing a creeper with her sword.

"Fuck you"

"Love you too Puckerman" Santana replied.

* * *

Santana drove her sword into the last creeper. She pulled back and wiped the ash off her sword on her pant leg, sheathing it when she was done. She looked around and her eyes landed on Mercedes.

"Wheezy, where's your creeper?"

"Oh, we managed to get Kurt to watch it whilst we cleared these things up" The girl said as she gestured towards the ash-ridden water that they were stood in.

Santana nodded. "Right." She caught the expression on Blaine's face and sighed. "Go see if your boyfriend is OK"

Blaine's face lit up. "Thanks San"

"Don't mention it" Santana watched as the couples in the group reunited.

"Hey" Mike greeted, placing an arm around Tina's shoulders. "How's my favorite techie?"

"Good" Tina smiled, leaning up and kissing her tall Asian boyfriend.

Mercedes ran over to Sam and enveloped the blonde haired boy in a bear hug. "Watch it mama!"

"I was so worried. You didn't call on the radio and we had no contact-" Sam stopped her with a soft kiss to her lips, effectively shutting the girl up.

Santana smiled and walked over to Quinn. "You OK Q?"

"Yeah"

"You sure?"

"I should be asking you that question. You OK You took a few hits in that last fight." Santana rolled her shoulder, wincing in pain. "Let me have a look" Santana sighed and gave up. She really didn't want to fight. She just wanted to get home to her bed and a bottle of nice refreshing blood.

"Go ahead Q"

The blonde nodded and moved Santana's shoulder around a bit.

"It's not broken, just dislocated. That creeper back in that second chamber really did a number on you. The others just made it worse. I can pop it back into place if you want."

"Just do it" Santana growled, her fangs in full view.

"Right. Hold on" Quinn prepared herself and took a hold of Santana's injured shoulder. "OK, one... two... three!" Quinn popped the joint back into place and Santana yelled in pain, catching the attention of the rest of her team. "She had a dislocated shoulder. Just had to pop it back into place." Quinn explained, watching the rest of the team relax a little.

"OK" Santana panted. "Thanks Q" the blonde nodded before Santana continued. "T, you know the quickest way out of here?" She asked, rolling her aching shoulder.

Tina nodded, tapping away at her iPad once more. "Yeah, there should be one down that other tunnel. It's the only way that none of us came through so it's logical we exit that way"

"Cool. Everybody move out, now!" She took the lead with Quinn by her side and made her way down the exit tunnel.

She was desperate to get out of there and get back to the warehouse. She just wanted to get patched up by Artie, have a hot shower and head to bed. Quinn came back too, but gathered a few things in her duffel bag and said she would see Santana the next day when the sun would set. She was headed to Brittany and Rachel's house to crash there so that she could be with her girlfriend. Santana wanted nothing more but to go too and curl up with Brittany in her arms, but she just didn't have the energy. So, she said goodbye to Quinn, and headed over to Artie. The boy patched her up efficiently. Only a few cuts and scrapes, nothing major, except for her now-aching shoulder. He thanked her for the delivery of the creeper and said he had locked it up so that they could take a look at it tomorrow night. Santana nodded and climbed her way up to her room, really wishing Brittany was there with her, but she was so tired that she had only drunk half of her blood bottle before she passed out on the bed.

* * *

TBC

_(Anybody wondering, the UV Arc that I mentioned Tina using is the one from **Blade: Trinity**. I don't own it, just used it here a bit as it's an awesome weapon.)_


	4. Bacon & Girlfriends

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE, it's plot or it's characters.

_Sorry for the late update guys, I had an exam that lasted everyday last week so I couldn't work on this chapter like I wanted to. Anyway, I finally got to sit down and write it. I should have some more free time from now on as I have a much smaller workload to work with. More updates hopefully! Enjoy, and thanks to everybody who added this to favorites and story alerts. I appreciate it!_

* * *

Santana had been a deep sleep for most of the day. She wasn't ready to wake up for a few more hours, but life had other plans. She could sense that Brittany had just entered the room and her body started waking her up. She felt the bed dip and when she finally opened her eyes, Brittany was straddling her.

"Hey, Britt-Britt. What time is it?" She asked sleepily as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

Brittany smiled. "It's three 'o' clock San" She giggled.

"So?"

"So... why aren't you outside enjoying the sun?"

"Because I'm a night person. I like to sleep through the day. Anyway, I thought you were at you and Rachel's house."

"I was, but me and Rachel came here with Quinn because I really missed you"

"I missed you too, amante"

Brittany smiled down at her girlfriend and kissed her softly on the lips. She slipped under the covers and Santana wrapped her arms around her waist tightly and securely as they started making out. They were enjoying it until Brittany accidentally pressed her hand down on Santana's shoulder a little too much. Santana hissed in pain, trying her hardest not to bare her fangs.

"Oh God, are you OK San?" She asked as she pulled away, her hand over her mouth in shock. Santana held a hand up to her shoulder, trying to ease the pain.

"Yeah. Just caught my shoulder that's all"

This time Brittany wasn't buying it. "San..."

The Latina sighed and looked up at her girlfriend, whose face was etched with worry. "Last night, when me and Quinn went out, someone tried to annoy us and they kept on doing it until I punched them. It got out of hand and me and Quinn got beat up a little bit. But, it's nothing for you to worry about Britt. I'm OK She really hoped Brittany bought her excuse, as much as she hated lying to her.

"Aww, come here" She cooed, laying down next to the Latina She looked at Santana one last time before the girl turned over and she located the massive bruise that had appeared on the Latina's shoulder. "What happened here?" She asked, tracing the purple tinted skin with the softest of touches.

Santana glanced down at Brittany's wondering finger as she lay on her front. "My shoulder got dislocated last night and the guy who we were fighting punched me there too"

Brittany's face scrunched up with worry, tears welling in her eyes. "I hate when you get hurt." She mumbled, her face now buried in the crook of Santana's neck.

Santana turned over and scrunched her eyes together, trying to hold back tears. She hated when Brittany was worried about her. It ripped her insides apart just knowing that the blonde was upset, no matter how small or big.

"San, you OK?" She asked, sitting up slightly so that she could look into Santana's eyes.

"Yeah" She averted her eyes, trying not to meet Brittany's piercing eyes.

Brittany pulled her face towards her so that Santana was looking at her directly. "Do you want something San?" She asked, knowing that by the look in Santana's eyes, the Latina wanted something.

Santana moved back so that she was laying on her back once more and played with the edge of her tank top nervously. "San?" Brittany asked again.

"Can we make out again?" She asked quietly. Brittany smiled.

"Of course we can, silly" The blonde replied, pulling Santana towards her, closing the gap between their lips. Almost instantly she returned to her place straddling Santana's hips.

* * *

"Blaine? You said that you had something for me?" Santana asked as she sat down next to Tina in the tech room. She glanced at Tina and smiled before focusing her attentions back on Blaine.

"Yeah, but we need to act on it fast"

"Why? What is it?"

"The creeper we bought in, it's deteriorating fast. Me and Sam went to check up on it and found that it was eating its own arm. It's trying to feed itself so it's using its own body to do so. We didn't know what to do so we called you down here."

"Okay Artie, come with me. Quinn, I want you in there with me and Artie" The girl nodded in acknowledgement. "Puck, Blaine. I want you two guarding the door at all times. If I need you I'll call you. Kurt, Tina, I want you to keep both Rachel and Brittany occupied. I don't want them finding anything out. Got it?" Everybody nodded. "Now that's over with, everybody get to work. If you haven't got anything to do, just chill or do whatever. Just stay out of trouble. Let's go"

Santana got up with Quinn and Artie following closely behind. As they reached the door, they entered. Puck and Blaine took their positions outside the door and made sure to be ready for anything.

"Right, so me and Quinn are gonna hold it down and I want you to pull that jacket off. It may be our clue to finding this loner kid. Got it legs?" Artie nodded and got ready. Santana glanced over at Quinn who gave her a fang-filled grin. Santana grinned back and pulled off her hoody, revealing a black tank top underneath. "Ready?" She asked Quinn, who had just taken her own hoody off.

"Let's go!" She smiled, ready to help.

"Come on" Santana walked up to the creeper that was chained to the wall. "A la mierda apesta. Criatura inútil! Espero no estar tan desesperado por querer a mí mismo comer! Joder!" She gasped, covering her nose. It smelt really bad. The smell of rotten flesh still freaked her out, no matter how old she was. Quinn did the the same, covering her nose at the stench. "Come on. Let's get this over with" Santana stated, getting ready to pin it down.

"Right" Quinn said, readying herself on the other side of the creeper.

Santana nodded in acknowledgement. She looked down at the creeper, which was looking up at her sadly. She ignored the look quickly and focused on the task at hand.

"On the count of three. One... two... three!" Santana and Quinn lunged forward and grabbed the creeper, holding it in place as it tried to fight them off. Artie ran forward as fast as his prosthetic legs would take him and grabbed the jacket. He pulled it off quickly and stood back as Santana and Quinn got ready to let go of it. "Quinn, as soon as you let go, dash. I don't wanna get caught by this hijo de puta! Ready?"

Quinn nodded and on another count of three, the two women let go, jumping back as the creature lashed out at them from its chained place on the floor.

"Fuck!" Quinn gasped, bearing her fangs in defense as the creepers chin opened revealing its nasty insides.

"Maldita perra!" Santana cussed, her fangs out in defense also. She turned to Artie. "You got it?"

Artie smiled, bearing his fangs and threw the jacket at the Latina.

"Thanks" She said, smiling.

"No problem."

Santana took one look at Artie's expression and knew exactly what he wanted. "Go on. Do whatever you want. Just make sure that you leave the body in tact. I wanna do a group study session when that thing is dead. Find a way to kill it without destroying the body. I'm counting on you Abrams, because I'll be damned if I'm going down to those fucking sewers again. Right Q?" Quinn nodded. "See you later legs, let me know when you're ready to study this thing. I'm out of here. I need to go find Britts."

"I need to find Rach." Quinn agreed. Artie flashed them both an evil smile before they threw their hoody's on and left him alone in the room.

"Keep an eye on Abrams."

"Got it" Puck agreed as the two women walked off in search of their girlfriends.

Santana popped into the tech room where Sam and Mike were working and handed them the jacket they had just obtained. She then left with Quinn to find their girlfriends.

* * *

Santana and Quinn entered the cinema room where Kurt, Rachel, Brittany and Tina were all chatting and watching TV. Quinn grinned and joined Rachel on the couch that she was sat on.

"Hey" Quinn greeted, kissing Rachel softly.

The brunette turned her attentions from the TV to Quinn and gave the blonde her full attention. "Hey" She mirrored, leaning up slightly to kiss her girlfriend.

Santana looked at Brittany who was sat on another couch. The blonde took up one seat whilst her cat took up the other. Santana approached and when she tried moving the large cat, it hissed at her and tried to attack her again. Santana shook her head and left the room as quickly as she had entered it. She stalked the halls until she reached the kitchen, deciding that she would eat to calm herself down. As she spread out all that she would need for a sandwich on the counter top, she felt a pair of arms slip around her waist from behind.

"Why did you leave?" Brittany asked, resting her head on Santana's shoulder.

"Your cat. Again." Santana sighed, reaching for the sandwich roll on the counter top in front of her.

"I'm sorry San" Brittany said as she put the hood up over Santana's head so that she could nuzzle her nose between the Latina's shoulder blades.

"Nah, don't worry about it Britt" She smiled when she felt Brittany kiss in between her shoulder blades.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asked, peering over Santana's shoulder once more.

"I was going to make a sandwich." Santana sighed. Their comfortable moment to themselves was broken when a very loud Quinn entered the room with a very loud Rachel in tow.

"I needs my bacon Rach!" Quinn yelled, speed walking towards the fridge.

"Come on Quinn, are you _that_ hungry?"

"I need it. Don't question my love for bacon. Ever. You should know me by now Rach."

"I do, but do you always need to eat it as a snack Quinn?"

"Yes"

Rachel huffed and placed both hands on her hips as she watched Quinn raid the fridge. "Lucy Quinn Fabray!"

Quinn froze in her tracks. She knew she was in trouble when Rachel used her whole name. She turned sheepishly away from the fridge to face her diva of a girlfriend.

"Yes, honey?" She asked.

"Step away from the fridge Quinn"

Santana and Brittany watched as Quinn stepped away from the fridge and closer to Rachel.

"_Please_, Rach. I really need it! I'm _so_ hungry. I haven't eaten _all_ day." Quinn pleaded.

Santana turned her head slightly so that she could whisper in Brittany's ear. "Uh oh... Quinn's pleading. This is not gonna go down well"

Brittany smiled and kissed Santana's ear before whispering her response. "Yeah, Rachel's definitely in trouble now" She giggled, kissing Santana's ear again.

Rachel studied Quinn suspiciously. She knew she couldn't resist the look that Quinn was giving her. It was as if the couple were so focused on themselves, that they didn't notice that Brittany and Santana were also in the room with them.

"Rach, are you _sure_ you wanna get in the way of me and my bacon?" Quinn asked.

Rachel sighed, not knowing at all what to do.

"I've suddenly changed my mind. You wanna go out and get something to eat? Maybe have some time to ourselves?" Santana whispered. Brittany smiled and kissed the Latina's ear in response.

"Yeah"

"OK, let's go"

Santana and Brittany slipped out of the room and left hand in hand. When they reached the street, Santana turned to Brittany, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist tightly.

"What do you wanna eat?" She asked.

Brittany's face scrunched up in her cute way when she thought deeply. "How about that cute little diner by the docks that we sometimes go to?"

"The one that Sugar owns?" She asked. The diner in question was run by one of Santana's close friends, Sugar. Who was also a vampire just like Santana and her team. The two went way back, but Brittany didn't know that.

"Yeah! And then we can take a walk down by the docks and watch the sun finally set!"

Santana smiled at Brittany's optimism. "Of course. Whatever you want Britt-Britt."

* * *

The two entered Sugar's diner. They ordered to go and walked down onto the boardwalk. Santana sat down on one of the abandoned benches and smiled when Brittany snuggled up close to her as they ate.

"What are you thinking about?" Santana asked as Brittany curled up to her once they had finished eating.

"Why do you always sleep through the day and stay up the whole night? Are you like a vampire or something."

Santana's breathing hitched and she tried not to gasp. "O-of course not. Why would you ask that?"

"It's just that I've always found it weird, I guess. You do sleep all the way through the day San"

"I guess I'm just a night person, like I said before."

"What about Mercedes, Tina, Quinn and everybody else? It seems as if me and Rachel are always up through the day and you guys aren't. I just don't get it."

_There was Brittany and her people reading skills again_, Santana thought. She pondered on what to say.

"We're all night people I guess. No biggie." Brittany sighed. "Britt, you OK? You seem distracted."

"I guess I am. I just found it weird that I didn't wake up by your side this morning, that's all. I guess it set my day off wrong. Rachel's fine because she woke up beside Quinn. I was a little upset they got to wake up together and not us. You know I hate it when you're not in the bed beside me. I'm sorry, it's just my stupid thoughts. I'll shut up now" Brittany averted her gaze away from Santana towards the view in front of them.

"Hey, none of that" Santana said, lifting up Brittany's face so that she could meet the blonde's gaze. "I know better than anyone that you're not stupid. Your far from it. To me, Britt, you are one of the smartest people I know. Don't ever forget that. Anyway, what's this about waking up wrong? If that's the case, all you need to do is ask Britt. I know its unusual that we don't wake up together, and I was really tired last night. But, if you want we can sleep at you and Rachel's house if you want some alone time and to feel at home. How's that sound?"

Brittany looked up at her girlfriend and smiled, her eyes watering slightly with tears of pure love. "I love you" She smiled, leaning up and kissing Santana.

"So that's a yes?"

Brittany giggled and kissed Santana again. "Yes"

"OK" Santana grinned, leaning in and kissing Brittany back once more.

* * *

Quinn was sat on the dock wall, letting her feet dangle above the choppy waters below. She was deadly silent as she watched the sun set on the horizon. She had come out here soon after Rachel had refused to let her eat what she wanted. It didn't help that Quinn was cranky as she hadn't fed in a while. She stared out at the view in front of her, trying to let her frustration go, to no such luck. She knew that Rachel was only trying to help. She had been consuming a little too much bacon for Rachel's liking, but she couldn't help it. If she couldn't feed, she had the next best thing. And to Rachel, the brunette could tolerate only a certain amount of meat-eating before she snapped at her blonde girlfriend.

Quinn felt a familiar presence before she actually saw it. She knew exactly who it was but didn't acknowledge them, instead just staring out at the sea.

"Hey" Rachel said timidly, sitting down next to Quinn and letting her legs dangle over the wall as well. "I-"

"Rach, don't. Just... don't. Please" Quinn wasn't in the mood to fight, and she definitely didn't want Rachel's pity.

"Quinn, I'm sorry. I overreacted."

"Yeah, you definitely did. Rach, why have you gotta be on my back all the time? I know you're vegan, but come on. I eat differently to you. I just don't see why you've gotta be on my back all the time about it. It's not hurting you to let me have some of what I love."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just can't help myself sometimes Quinn. It's just that lately, I've noticed that your eating habits have changed." Rachel said, wringing her hands nervously in her lap.

Quinn froze, feeling ice starting to settle in the pit of her stomach. If Rachel was on to something, then she knew she was screwed. "What do you mean?" She asked nervously.

"Well, you seem to be eating more and more meat and I guess that's what's getting to me so much. You also seem to be a little more irritable lately. Is something wrong? Are you OK?"

"I'm fine. It's just that... that..." Quinn stuttered nervously.

"What Quinn?" Rachel urged.

"I guess I'm just anxious lately. What the hell for, I don't know. I think I'm frustrated."

"About what?" Rachel asked, now stroking Quinn's hair with her right hand, her other one still resting in her lap.

"I don't know. I just need to find a way to release from all of this stress that goes on everyday, that's all." Quinn sighed, feeling slightly more relaxed as Rachel ran her soft, delicate fingers through her hair.

Rachel thought for a few seconds before returning to stroke Quinn's hair. "Well, how about I go and make you a bacon sandwich as a sorry and then we sit down, as a couple, and think of some ways in which you can release your tension? Does that sound good, baby?" Rachel asked. Quinn smiled at the term of endearment that Rachel used. It never failed to give her butterflies in her stomach. The blonde smiled and lent in closer next to her girlfriend and rested her head on her shoulder, letting Rachel continue to stroke her hair soothingly.

"That sounds good. Thank you" She smiled, leaning up to kiss Rachel before returning her head to the brunette's shoulder.

"No problem, baby" She said, kissing the top of Quinn's head as they watched the sun finally set.

* * *

Brittany and Santana laughed as they entered the warehouse with their arms slung over each other's shoulders.

"What's got you two all happy?" Kurt asked as the two walked past him.

Brittany tried catching her breath before she answered. "Oh..." She tried not to break out in giggles again. Santana was making it extremely hard for her not to. "We were just laughing at how stupid we can be sometimes as a group. We were laughing at all the funny things we've done together as a couple as well."

"Okaaaaay" Kurt dragged out, walking away to find his boyfriend.

"Come on Britt, let's go get my duffel bag" Santana said, still giggling.

"Hold that thought Satan" Mercedes interrupted.

"What for?" She asked, still resting her arm firmly around Brittany's shoulders.

"Tina, Mike and Artie wanna talk to you."

"OK. Britt, babe. Go upstairs and find your cat. I'll be up in a minute" Santana said as she instantly sobered up.

"OK" Brittany agreed, kissing Santana softly before running up the stairs.

"You two are sickly cute together, you know that?" Mercedes laughed.

"Why don't you go find your boyfriend Trouty Mouth and be 'sickly sweet' with him, huh?" Santana evilly grinned as she walked past the diva.

"I love you too Satan"

"I know you do 'Cedes, I know you do. It's just 'cause I'm awesome!" Santana yelled as she turned the corner out of sight.

Santana made her way down towards what the team called 'the lab'. Whenever you wanted to find Artie, he was always here. It doubled up as the teams medical center when they needed medical attention. She already smelt the hospital-like smell as she moved down the corridor.

"What have you got for me guys?" She asked, entering the lab.

Artie grinned to himself proudly. "A brain-dead creeper, and some information on our guy"

"How in the hell did you make a creeper brain-dead? Is that even possible?" She asked in disbelief as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know. All you need to know, is that when you're ready, we can test on it all you like. We can then get a good look at it and find some of its weaknesses."

"I trust you Abrams. If you say it's brain-dead, that's all I need to know." She turned to Tina and Mike. "So, what have you got for me Asian Fusion?"

Tina smiled at Mike and he looked at Santana. "Me and Sam saved Tina some work. It wasn't that hard actually. The jacket belongs to this kid called Rory Flanagan. Left his bus pass. I understand he's supposedly the guy who tailed you, so it's connected to our current investigation."

"Yeah, it's the same guy, S. I have his address and we can stake him out tomorrow if you want" Tina offered.

"Cool. Thanks you guys" Tina and Mike beamed at each other. "Me and Quinn will stake him out tomorrow. Looks like a bit of day work is in order. I don't know what Britt and Rachel have planned tomorrow but I'll text you when I know. I'm staying at their house so I'll leave with Quinn and go straight to this guys house. Tina, make sure that you guys have him on street surveillance. Give Sugar a call and see what she can do. I wanna know if he pulls something between now and tomorrow. You guys got it?"

The three of them nodded at their leader. "Yeah, go enjoy some time with your woman" Mike grinned, patting Santana on the shoulder as he made to leave the room.

"Amen to that" Artie praised, doing his soulful hand in the air. Santana and Tina smiled.

"Yeah, go enjoy some time with Britt, S. God knows you need it" Tina said, hugging Santana.

"Thanks. I will. Bye guys. Text me if you need anything."

"Will do" They said at the same time. Santana grinned and left the room. When she reached the main area, she saw Blaine with his boyfriend talking as they sat on one of the many couches.

"Yo, Alpha, you seen Fabray and Berry?"

Blaine grinned at Santana's nickname for him. "Yeah, I think their out back talking or something."

"Thanks. See you later. Bye." She made her way over to the back door that led straight out onto their own personal dock. "Yo, Faberry, you staying here tonight?" She asked the couple.

Quinn didn't move from her place against Rachel's shoulder. "What are you doing?" The blonde asked.

"Going to Rach and Britt's house, you in, or are you just gonna sit there and be all lovey-dovey?"

"I am here Santana" Rachel protested, still combing her fingers through Quinn's soft hair.

"I know. Hi Rachel. Anyway, you two coming or not?"

"You up for it Rach?" Quinn asked, slightly craning her neck up to look at her girlfriend.

"Yes. Definitely."

"OK, we're coming. When are you leaving?" Quinn asked.

"I'm gonna go find Britt and then we should be good."

"We'll see you out front in five minutes" Quinn stated, snuggling closer into Rachel.

"Whatever" Santana laughed, amazed at how quickly Quinn could go from being a total bad-ass to a total softy. She turned around and went to find her girlfriend.

* * *

Brittany giggled as she ran out of her en-suite bathroom and jumped onto the bed where Santana was reading a magazine.

"Woah, you OK Britt? You haven't been on the blue m&m's again have you?" She asked, still reading, a small smiled tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"No. Rachel got rid of all the blue ones when we bought them last. She knows what they do to me. Anyway, What are you doing?" She asked, lowering Santana's magazine with a single finger.

Santana playfully glared at the blonde through her glasses. "Reading, Britt-Britt"

"I know that, but what?"

"Something boring." Santana sighed, taking her glasses off and placing them on the nightstand along with the magazine.

"No, keep your glasses on. They look sexy" Brittany grinned, leaning over Santana to retrieve the glasses.

"I bet they look even sexier on you" Santana playfully suggested. Brittany looked down at the glasses in her hands. She had a thought cross her mind and turned away from Santana. "Hey, what are you doing?" The Latina asked, her tone becoming serious when Brittany turned away from her.

"Hold on a sec"

Santana looked at her girlfriend uneasily. "OK" she replied warily, not ready for what her girlfriend was planning.

Brittany suddenly turned around with the glasses now on her face and her pointer finger pressed against the side of her head. "The sum of the square roots of the two sides of an isosceles triangle is equal to the square root of the opposing side."

Santana burst out laughing, clutching her sides tightly. "It's a right triangle Britt" She laughed.

Brittany lowered her head in sadness. The Latina pulled Brittany towards her, holding her tightly. "You do know you just pulled off one of my favorite ever Simpsons quotes, don't you?" She chuckled, trying to cheer the blonde girl up.

"Really?" She asked as she suddenly lit up.

"Yeah, right on point. I love you so much"

Brittany smiled and lent up closer to her girlfriend, their lips nearly touching. "I love you too." She smiled, kissing the Latina softly in appreciation.

Santana pulled away slightly. "You definitely look way sexier in those glasses"

"Maybe, but you don't look half as bad in them either, Lopez" She chuckled, feeling Santana's arms encircle her waist and pull her closer.

* * *

_TBC (Get my Simpsons quote? Perfect opportunity, lol)_


	5. Autopsy

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE, it's plot or it's characters.

_Thanks to everybody who added this to favorites etc. I really appreciate it! Here's the next update, enjoy!_

* * *

Santana awoke the next morning to soft kisses being planted all over her face. She groaned as she tried to swat away the disturbance.

"Ughhhh... Leave me aloooooone...mmm" she grumbled, covering her eyes when the sun shone in her eyes through the small crack in the curtains.

"But I made you breakfast" Brittany whined playfully from her place on top of Santana's hips. She bent down and started kissing her way down Santana's neck.

"mpfh"

"What?" she asked, pulling away and looking down at the latina intently.

"..."

"Come on San. You want breakfast don't you?"

"Depends"

"On what?"

"What you made me"

"Your favorite. My specialty, Pierce family chocolate chip pancakes." She smiled.

Santana peaked through her fingers, eying the blond on top of her hips. "Really?" Brittany nodded. "Let's go then!" She beamed, pulling Brittany up with her as she made a dash for the kitchen downstairs.

* * *

Santana sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen as she watched Brittany finish up her pancakes. The blond practically beamed as she placed the plate down in front of the latina.

"There you go. One plate of my special chocolate chip pancakes for my very special girlfriend"

Santana smiled. "Thanks babe. Come here" Santana watched as Brittany walked around to meet her. From her bar stool, Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist as the girl stood between Santana's legs.

Kissing Santana softly, Brittany entwined her hands behind Santana's neck and played with the loose hair that had made its way out of her ponytail.

"Eww"

"Good morning to you too Berry" Santana mocked as she reluctantly pulled away from Brittany's lips.

"Good morning Santana. As much as I think you two make an excellent couple, I would rather you not make out right this very moment. It's not really the first thing I want to see in the morning."

Brittany smiled, resting her head against Santana's shoulder as the latina talked to her roommate.

"So? I'm sure you do it with Quinn first thing in the morning." She smirked, looking at the smaller brunette.

Rachel sighed, placing another strip of bacon into the frying pan. "That's none of your business"

"Is it not?" Santana laughed. "I'm sure Qu-" Said blonde chose the right moment to enter the kitchen.

"S, stop harassing my girlfriend." She scolded. She looked as if she had just woken up, as her shoulder-length hair was all over the place. She walked up to Rachel and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind before Santana could say anything. "Hey, Rae Rae" She greeted, kissing Rachel softly on the ear.

"Good morning baby"

"Is that for me?" She asked, peering over Rachel's shoulder to see what was in the frying pan. Her face lit up when she recognized what it was.

"Yes" Rachel nodded. She giggled softly when she felt Quinn smile against her neck, pecking it softly.

"Thank you" She whispered against the smaller girls ear.

"No problem baby" Quinn continued to hold the smaller girl as she made her her breakfast.

Santana turned her attentions back to Brittany. "Thank you Britt Britt" She smiled kissing Brittany softly in thanks.

"I know. Now eat them before they get cold!" Brittany let the girl go and sat next to her at the breakfast bar. She immediately placed her hand on Santana's thigh as she started eating her own breakfast.

"Rach, what are you doing today?" Quinn asked after a few moments of silence.

Rachel thought carefully from her seat beside Quinn. "I was going to go shopping with Brittany at the mall today, why?"

"Again, Rach? You went shopping the other day!" She exclaimed, her mouth full of food. Rachel smacked her arm. "Ow, Rach, what was that for?"

"Don't talk with your mouthful! In answer to your question, we're girls, what do you expect? So what, we want to go shopping. Have you got a problem with that?"

"No" Quinn replied, not particularly wanting to fight with Rachel.

Brittany smiled as she watched the couple argue over what they were doing for the day. She turned her attentions back towards her own girlfriend who was still eating. She placed her hand upon Santana's neck, stroking the skin with her thumb.

"Hey" Santana greeted as she finished her mouthful of pancake.

"Hi" Brittany giggled. "Umm, San?"

"Yeah?"

"You have a bit of sauce on your face" Brittany smiled as she motioned towards the dribble of chocolate sauce on Santana's face.

"Where, is it gone?" She asked as she wiped her face with the back of her hand. Brittany giggled once more. "Come on Britt, why don't you get it for me?"

"My pleasure" Brittany bent forward and smiled. She teasingly licked off the chocolate sauce on Santana's face and moved to kiss the latina.

Brittany cupped her girlfriends face with both of her hands, and pulled her into a searing kiss that lasted for a good five minutes before they were broken apart by Quinn and Rachel addressing them both. The blond smiled as she rested her forehead against Santana's, stroking both sides of her girlfriend's neck with her thumbs.

"What do you want?" Santana growled, not at all happy that she was interrupted from getting her mack on.

"Stop making out"

"Oh shut up Q. Just 'cause you and Rachel don't get your mack on, doesn't mean I can't. I gets what I wants, and right now I wants to make out with my girl, you got a problem with that?" she asked as she placed a protective arm around Brittany's waist.

"Fuck you S"

"Quinn! Language!" Rachel scolded as she used the arm that wasn't around Quinn's shoulders to playfully hit her girlfriend in the arm.

"Sorry Rach"

"Whatever, come on Britt Britt. Let's go. I wanna gets my Mack on."

"Don't keep her too long Santana. We have to be somewhere in half an hour" Rachel called out to Santana's retreating form.

"I know, Berry" Santana called back before she pulled her girlfriend up towards the bedroom.

Rachel shook her head. "Rae?" Quinn asked as she placed both her arms around Rachel's waist.

"Yes, Quinnie?"

"Can we go make out?"

Rachel giggled as she shook her head at Quinn's child-like expression. "Okay"

"Yes!" Quinn celebrated, pulling Rachel up to Rachel's bedroom to get her own mack on. Two could play at that game.

* * *

A short drive, a couple of text messages, and a few directions later, Santana and Quinn had arrived at their destination. They had been sat in silence for almost two hours when Quinn decided to speak up and voice her fears to her best friend.

"San?"

Santana turned her head at the sound of her name. "Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Go ahead querida"

"Well, I think that Rachel's on to something." Quinn suddenly found her hands extremely interesting.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, yesterday she said she's been noticing that my eating habits have changed. Trust her to notice something like that. That's the reason she's been snapping at me lately, because I can't feed so I'm eating more and more meat to substitute it."

"Damn..." Santana trailed off, thinking back to what Brittany had said to her the night before.

"What?"

"Brittany pointed out to me that she found it weird that us and the team sleep through the day and work through the night. I just told her it was because we were night people. I think they might be on to us."

"What do we do?" Quinn asked, looking at her best friend for guidance.

"We bide our time. See what happens. If they get any closer, I don't know what we'll do. But, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Let me know if Rachel says anything more, ok Q?"

Quinn nodded. "Ok"

Santana nodded back and went back to watching the house.

* * *

"Hey, Quinn" said blond looked up at her best friend.

"What?"

"Sugar says she wants to help out and watch this guy. What do you think?"

"Say yes."

"Cool" Santana looked back down at her phone and texted Sugar that it would be ok for her to continue the surveillance on Rory.

* * *

20 Minutes later, Sugar pulled up behind Santana's Charger in a massive black SUV. The girl got out of the car and walked up to the driver's side window where Santana was sat. The Latina rolled down the window so that they could speak to each other.

"Hey, Sugar. You good?"

"Yes" she nodded. "I have someone with me."

"Who?" Santana asked.

Sugar looked back towards the SUV where a dark-skinned man stepped out of the driver's side. Santana and Quinn looked through the back window.

"His name's Matt Rutherford."

"Can we trust him?" Santana asked as she looked back at Sugar.

"He's one of us" She winked. Santana knew exactly what that meant. "You can trust him. I've known him for a while. He says he looks up to you"

"Cool. Let him know it's all good and I'll see you later. Keep Tina updated. If it's an emergency, call me." Sugar nodded. "Thanks" was all Santana said as she rolled the window back up and fired up her Charger for the first time since they had got there. Not five minutes later, both girls stomachs rumbled.

"What do you want to eat?"

Quinn thought intensely for a few moments. "McDonald's?"

Santana smiled and nodded. "McDonald's it is then. Let me call Tina real quick to get Artie to set up and we'll grab food on the way. That cool with you?"

"Definitely." Quinn nodded in agreement, her fangs slightly peaking through her lips in agreement.

* * *

Santana and Quinn entered the warehouse pleased with themselves. Both wearing sunglasses and a multitude of black clothing, they carried in their hands McDonald's for them and the team. They would eat before they started the autopsy.

"What's up bitches!" Santana greeted everybody, placing the fast food down on the dining table which was by the kitchen.

"Oh, Lord! I think the sunlight finally got to her." Mercedes whispered to Tina who chuckled a little bit.

"I think it got to Quinn too. Remind me to never volunteer for a job involving sunlight." Tina whispered back.

"S, give me a drink, now!"

"Not unless you say pretty please, Quinnie dearest" Santana grinned.

"Fuck you Lopez. Only Rachel is allowed to call me that!"

"If you don't ask nicely then you won't get anything at all"

"Fine. Please may I have a drink, Santana"

"Now that's more like it!" The latina grinned, handing Quinn one of the drinks from the cardboard tray.

"What's up vamps!" Puck greeted, entering the room.

"Oh, God. Not Puck too!" Tina cried, face-palming as the mow-hawked boy entered the room.

"It's Puck, what do you expect?" Kurt replied, placing a comforting hand on Tina's shoulder.

"Ok people, time to eat!" Santana announced. The team scurried around the table and took their respective seats. "Artie, you said you wanted to talk before we begun this autopsy?" Santana asked, opening one of the paper bags.

"Yes. On closer inspection trying to figure out how to make one of these things brain-dead, I found out that he was slowly dying. The thing that was killing him was time. His metabolism was burning too fast. These creeper things need fresh blood every couple of hours, hence the reason they then start feeding on themselves, as we found out. There should be an original, prototype of you will, that is different to all of these creepers that we've encountered."

"In what way?" Santana asked as she ate another french fry.

"The prototype is the carrier. The original, so it doesn't have these weaknesses that these everyday creepers have. We have to kill that to even have a chance at taking out the rest. That's about all I have."

"Cool. Thanks. So, say if we find this thing, it started with him, so it will end with him?" Santana asked.

"Exactly."

"Good work legs. Ok everybody, finish up here and make your way over to the main autopsy room."

Everybody nodded and finished their food. Once finished, the team made their way over to the autopsy room. In reality, it was just another storage room in the warehouse, but Artie liked to think of it in a fancy way, as if it were a lab and such. Once everybody was ready, Artie pulled on a pair of fresh latex gloves. Pulling out a flash light and holding up one side of the creepers face with a metal rod-like thing, Artie looked up at Puck who was stood in front of the head.

"Open the mouth Puck" Puck snorted in response. "Open the mouth" Artie commanded a little more forcefully.

Puck looked over to Santana who was stood at the foot of the body next to Quinn and Tina. "S man, come on"

Santana stood stock still with her sunglasses still on, looking all imposing. "Sissy" She grumbled in a low and intimidating voice, her fangs poking out of her lips.

Puck sighed and positioned himself above the head, getting ready to open the mouth. He hesitantly placed his hands on the cold skin of the mouth and began to pull slightly. Artie nodded and focused his attentions back on the mouth. Puck groaned in disgust as he pulled the mouth open, the bones of the jaw cracking as they were forcibly moved without their consent. Artie prodded the dark pink tentacle part in the middle.

"Only the tongue carries the virus needed to change somebody into a creeper. It's injected through these barbs." He informed, prodding the large flaps of skin surrounding the middle that were also tentacle-like but a lighter shade of pink. Artie moved his attentions towards the edge of the mouth, prodding the side muscles. "It has bifurcated masseter muscles. Overdeveloped, allowing for a much stronger bite." He looked up at Santana who just nodded. Before Artie continued, he was interrupted by Tina and Kurt taking long sips of their drinks that they had left over from lunch.

"What?" Kurt asked offended.

"Carry on, sorry Artie" Tina apologized.

Santana and Quinn laughed to themselves before the mood became serious once more and Artie resumed what he was doing before.

"The jaw structure remains the same. But there's no mandible bone. Squeeze that tooth Puck" He ordered, pointing at a long, saber-looking tooth on the edge of the mouth. Puck took in an audible gasp of air before doing as he was told. He positioned his right hand on the tooth and gently squeezed, a think yellow substance discharging onto Artie's gloved hand. Artie brought his hand up to his nose to sniff at the substance, instantly recoiling as he did.

"Nuerotoxin. Probably paralyzes their victim while they feed." He looked up at Santana as he talked. Santana just looked on as Artie continued his autopsy.

As Artie began is y-incision Puck spoke up when he let go of the creepers mouth. "Garlic don't work, silver that don't work. We gotta go with the sunlight though, right?"

Santana looked up at her friend. "Correction, silver does work. My sword can ash these things, and as for sunlight, I think that's our best bet. I haven't encountered one in the sunlight yet, and it's not as if it's deadly to us, we just can't be out in it too long. Pure UV light, like what we have on our guns and in Tina's UV arc are what we need to beat these things" Santana said as she looked around at her team. Artie nodded and resumed his autopsy.

"Well, let's see what else we can find" he looked back down and continued to make his y-incision. As he pulled off the rib-cage, he started talking again. "These things are as different from us as we are from humans." He dropped the rib-cage onto the table next to him and looked back at the now exposed insides of the body. Sam whistled in awe as it was revealed. "Look at that" He observed, looking at the top half. "The heart is encased in bone. Only the side is vulnerable." He said as he tapped the bone with a different set of metal prongs.

"Good luck getting a stake through that" Quinn said from her place beside Santana.

"Pull a leg off a spider, it keeps on moving on its own, essentially trying to walk without a body attached to it" He said as he pulled off one of his gloves. He grabbed a scalpel from his long line of metal instruments on the table beside him. He brought the sharp instrument up to one of his fingers.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked.

"Hard-wired right?" He asked back as he cut his finger and held it so that the blood dripped down into the center of the body.

As soon as the blood hit the middle part, the body reacted, as if it was feeding on something, making everybody in the room except for Artie jump back in surprise.

"What the fuck is that?" Puck asked pointing to the now-convulsing body.

Santana decided to speak up. "Brain's dead, but the body's still trying to feed. I think we've found out all we need to know. We've got six hours before sunset. Let me know if anything changes by then. Thanks Artie. Let's go Quinn, we have to go somewhere" And with that the team nodded and got back to their assigned duties for the day.

"Where are we going S?"

"I was thinking that we might go back to Rachel and Brittany's house to chill. I need to gets my sleep on before a long night. You in?"

"Totally"

"Let's go then"

* * *

Santana and Quinn made it back to their girlfriends' house in record time. The sun was definitely starting to affect them and they needed to sleep as soon as possible. After grabbing some of their blood bottles out of their duffel bags, the two women made their way up to their respective rooms. Quinn in Rachel's and Santana in Brittany's.

* * *

3 Hours later, Santana was awoken by Brittany sliding into the bed with her.

"Hi" she greeted as she curled up next to Santana, resting her head in the crook of her neck.

Santana wrapped her arms around the blond. "Hi babe" she greeted huskily.

"Why are you sleeping?" Brittany asked, kissing Santana on the cheek.

"I'm really tired."

"Okay"

They felt a dip on the end of the bed and were greeted by Brittany's other cat Charity. She was the complete opposite of Lord Tubbington, as in she absolutely loved Santana. The snowy white cat padded up the bed and settled in between the couple, purring as she nuzzled into Santana's side.

"Aww, look San. Charity came to join us" Brittany smiled, looking down at her cat and stroking her before returning her hand to Santana's chest.

"Yeah" Santana used her free hand to stroke the cat before returning it to its position upon Brittany's hand which was now resting upon her chest.

"I love you San"

"I love you too Britt"

* * *

About an hour later, Santana got a call from Sugar. She murmured sleepily as she reached over to the nightstand for her phone.

"Hello?" She asked, rubbing her eyes trying to rid away the blurriness that was obscuring her vision.

_"Hey San"_

"Hey Sugar. Got something for me?"

_"Yeah, I called Tina and she told me to call you too. Me and Matt found out that your guy Rory is in this boy band at this club called 'Darksiders'. Creepy name huh?"_

"Thanks Sugar. Creepy name indeed. I'll let you know when I need you and Matt again. I'll keep in contact."

_"No problem S. Just helping out a friend. See you later"_

"See you Sugar" Santana hung up her phone and put it back in the nightstand. She heard Brittany yawn against her neck as she began to stir. "Go back to sleep baby"

"Who was that?" Brittany asked as she yawned again.

"Just Kurt. Some fashion emergency" She lied.

"Ok" Brittany agreed, curling back up to Santana and resting her head in the crook of her neck once more, placing a soft kiss there before drifting off back to sleep.

Santana sighed a breath of relief as she kissed the top of Brittany's head and joined her in sleep once more.

* * *

TBC


	6. Interrogation

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE, it's plot or it's characters.

_Ok guys, so I just wanted to clear up something that I forgot to do in the last chapter. The autopsy scene was taken from Blade 2, so I don't own that part at all, except my own little bits that I wrote in._

_Now that's cleared up, I think that you're in for a treat this chapter. Lots of Brittana and Faberry goodness awaits you. Also, on a serious note, there's some implied G!P for Quinn and Santana, but that comes in near and during the end of the chapter. I just wanted to give you a heads up, as I really did debate putting it in and in the end thought, why the hell not? As it would possibly open up some more story lines. Anyway, I'll just stop rambling now and let you read... :D_

* * *

Santana and Quinn were sat in the kitchen of their girlfriends' house. It was late afternoon and they had just woken up, ready to hit up Darksiders, the club where their mark was supposed to be singing in a boy band.

Santana scanned down the iPad that she had placed on the breakfast bar in front of her whilst she ate her afternoon meal. Quinn was sat next to her also eating and watching the iPad closely.

"So what's the drop on Darksiders?" Quinn asked.

"Let me see" Santana scanned the iPad again. "It's this shady nightclub where people go to wallow in their gloom and drink their troubles away. It's owned by some guy named Sebastian."

"Oh" Quinn replied, taking another bite of her bacon sandwich.

"I know, right?" Santana said, taking another bite of her own food.

Just as they finished, Brittany came through the front door.

"San? Are you home?"

"I'm in the kitchen Britt" She called, her eyes never leaving the iPad in front of her.

Brittany entered the kitchen after she had put her duffel bag down by the front door. She was dressed in a pair of Nike sneakers, a pair of sweats, and a t-shirt that had 'Ducks Rule The World' written on it with a picture of a cartoon duck underneath. Her hair was in a messy ponytail. Both Quinn and Santana knew where she had just come from. Brittany taught a dance class 5 times a week as her day job. It was something she loved to do. So, when she wasn't hanging out with her best friend Rachel, or spending quality time with her girlfriend Santana, she was guaranteed to be at one of two places. The duck pond, or the dance studio.

"Hey baby" She greeted, kissing Santana on top of her head and moving towards the fridge.

"Hey Britt-Britt" Santana replied, watching Brittany take a water bottle out of the fridge and lean up against the counter. The latina licked her lips and jumped down off of her stool and made her way around to take her girlfriend into her arms.

"Hi" Brittany said as Santana wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her.

"Hi" Santana smiled back. Not caring that Quinn was in the room as well, the couple began their own personal make out session right their in the kitchen up against the counter.

A few minutes later, they heard an all too familiar 'eew' come from the doorway to the kitchen. Santana and Brittany just ignored her and continued what they were doing.

"Do they ever stop?" Rachel asked, placing a hand on Quinn's back as the blond scanned through the iPad.

"No" Quinn replied, not even looking up. She finished her sandwich and gave her girlfriend her full attention. "How was your day?"

"It was good. I had a few kids who didn't really want to do anything, but I can't blame them with the heat wave that we've been bombarded with lately."

"I'm sorry" Quinn cooed, jumping from her bar stool and wrapping Rachel up in a tight hug.

Rachel's job was something that she loved, no matter how stressful it got, and she had different lessons scheduled for the better part of each week. She taught kids how to sing. When she wasn't working hard on helping kids achieve their singing dreams, she was hanging out with her best friend Brittany, or her girlfriend Quinn. Both her and her best friend somehow managed to keep everything in check, including juggling their jobs, living together, and keeping their girlfriends equally satisfied. They wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world.

Rachel placed both her arms around Quinn's neck. "Why are you saying sorry?" She asked, pulling away slightly to raise a quizzical eyebrow at her girlfriend.

"I don't know. I guess I wanted to at least say something to make you feel better" Quinn replied, becoming shy.

"Aww. Thank you sweetie" Quinn blushed as Rachel lent up slightly to kiss her. "So, are we ready for tonight?" She asked as she pulled away.

Quinn felt a distinct sinking feeling in her stomach as soon as Rachel mentioned their plans for that evening.

"Quinn?" She asked, looking up at Quinn's distant expression.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, I'm ready" She looked over at Santana who was still making out with Brittany. Feeling eyes on her back, Santana reluctantly pulled away from her girlfriends lips to look back at her best friend.

"We're ready, aren't we Britt?" She said, looking at Brittany when she said her name.

"Yeah!" She grinned, kissing Santana in excitement.

Santana and Quinn didn't need to look at each other to know what they were feeling. They were definitely nervous about tonight. Somehow, Rachel and Brittany had found out what they were planning and asked to join. Being the girlfriends that they were, Rachel and Brittany had managed to convince Santana and Quinn to take them with them. Not knowing that they were there to confront their mark, Rachel and Brittany took it as if it was a normal night out with their girlfriends. How wrong they were. Santana and Quinn remembered back to the previous evening after their day of surveillance.

* * *

_Yesterday, 9pm_

_Quinn and Santana were still staying at Brittany and Rachel's house. They were in the basement planning their trip to Darksider's for tomorrow night. Santana scanned over the iPad in her hands._

_"S?"_

_"Yes?" Santana replied, not even looking up from her device._

_"Why the hell are you wearing that cap?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"The one on your head. You look even more gangster than usual. What's the reason?" She asked, grinning._

_Santana looked up from what she was doing. She did indeed have a 'gangster' cap upon her head. The main part of the cap was a pale grey, and the visor was black, and it had the Anaheim Ducks logo (a cartoon duck) across the front, or 'back' as Santana had it on backwards. She was wearing it for a reason though. _

_"If you must know, Fabray, my girlfriend happened to buy it for me when she went shopping at the mall the other day with your personal diva. If you haven't noticed by now, my girlfriend loves ducks, and she loves it when I go all 'gangster'. She thinks it's cute. It's got her two favorite things, get it? Plus, if you tell anybody this I'll completely deny it, but I actually like pleasing my girlfriend, and I like being cute for her. I don't want to make her upset. If you don't like this cap, like or lump it Fabray, 'cause I'm not taking it off."_

_Quinn held up her hands in surrender. "Sorry, S. That's cool with me. I'm the same with Rachel. God, we're so whipped" She chuckled. Santana joined in._

_"Got that right." The latina laughed._

_"Ok, so where were we?" Quinn asked, trying to control her laughter._

_"We were-" Santana was interrupted by Rachel and Brittany calling out through the house. "Shit, hide the iPad's Q!" Santana hissed, trying to hide what they were doing._

_"Qui-" Rachel stopped mid-sentence as she stood on the top step, watching the two girls scrambling to hide things. "Quinn, Santana... what are you to up to?" She asked, cautiously making her way down the steps._

_Santana looked at Quinn, giving her a knowing look. "Mierda" She mumbled under her breath._

_"Shit" Quinn said at the same time as Santana._

_"Rachie, what's going on? Did you find Santana?" Brittany asked, coming to a stop when she saw Rachel cautiously approaching their girlfriends. Santana visibly gulped when she saw Brittany's happy expression turn into a frown. Double shit._

_"Ok you two, what's going on?" Rachel asked, looking directly at Quinn and Santana who now stood guiltily in front of her. Brittany joined Rachel by her side. The diva crossed her arms and continued. "I know you two come down here to have your 'guy time', but you look like your up to something. Spill it."_

_Quinn gulped and looked at Santana once more before turning back to her girlfriend. "We -we were, are p-planning another guy t-time." She stuttered._

_"What Blondie here means to say, is that we were planning a night out for tomorrow" Santana spoke up, taking over for her best friend. They both knew where this was leading, and they knew that by the end of this conversation, their girlfriends will have managed to have found out all the details and worm their way into attending._

_"Where?" Rachel asked, now looking at Santana._

_Santana sighed, knowing that they definitely couldn't get out of this. "This club called Darksider's"_

_"Can we come?" Brittany asked excitedly._

_Rachel looked over at her best friend and then grinned evilly at Quinn and Santana. "Yes, can we come too?"_

_Quinn looked at Santana and then back at her diva of a girlfriend. "S-sure. If you want" Quinn averted her gaze and stared at a spot on the floor as if it was the most important thing she had ever seen._

_Santana looked over at Brittany. The blond smiled sweetly at her and bounded over to her, wrapping her arms securely around Santana's neck. "Hey sweetie!" She greeted, kissing Santana softly._

_"Hi" She said, kissing the blond back._

_"You're wearing your hat!" She said, smiling as she looked at Santana's hat._

_"Of course I am"_

_"Hey, Quinnie" Rachel greeted, sitting down on Quinn's lap, who had now vacated to the couch._

_"Hey, Rach."_

_"Are you ok?" She asked, settling herself down in the blond's lap and wrapping her arms around her neck._

_"Yes. I am now" Quinn replied, kissing her girlfriend lovingly._

* * *

"God damn it!" Santana cursed, trying to pull on her hoody. Her shoulder had become increasingly more painful the closer she got to leaving the house. It seamed as if the more nervous she got, the more it ached. Even though it was a few days ago, it still really hurt, which she couldn't understand. It should have healed by now. _Damn creepers_, she thought to herself as she tried once again to pull her throbbing shoulder into the desired hole of her hoody. "Aahh" She hissed in pain.

Brittany heard Santana gasp again, and much louder than before, and came running in to help her girlfriend. "Aww, sweetie. Is it your shoulder?" She asked, placing a soothing hand on Santana's throbbing shoulder. Santana just nodded. "Ok, hold on" Brittany kissed Santana lovingly on the lips and moved around so that she could inspect the injured shoulder. Santana heard Brittany gasp as the blond stood behind her and lifted up her t-shirt.

"Britt, babe? You OK? What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"San, you have a massive bruise on your shoulder. That guy really did a number on it. It must hurt" She said as she brushed her lips against it softly.

Santana gasped when she felt Brittany's lips connect with the bruise, but soon relaxed into the touch. "It really hurts."

"Aww" Brittany kissed it softly once more and then returned Santana's shirt back to how it was before. She returned to her place in front of Santana and cupped the latina's face with both of her hands, pulling her into a kiss. Pulling away, she inspected Santana's hoody. "Here, let me help you get your arm through the hole." Brittany gently lifted Santana's arm and guided it through the hole.

"Thank you" Santana said, carefully wrapping her arms around the blond's waist.

"No problem baby" Brittany cooed, kissing her girlfriend back.

* * *

Santana and Quinn were sat up front in Santana's Charger whilst their girlfriends were sat in the back. Quinn was giving directions to the Latina as she drove.

"Ok, turn left at the next turn" Quinn said as she scanned her phone.

Santana nodded and turned when she needed to. "Where now?"

"That's it up there" Quinn said, pointing to a club near the end of the street.

"Let's find somewhere to park" Santana turned the car onto the next street and found a parking lot not too far from the back of the club. When they got out, Santana whispered to Quinn, nudging the blond to look in her direction. "You see that?" She asked.

Quinn looked dumbfounded. "What?"

"Look for ultraviolet, Blondie"

Quinn quickly changed her vision and looked at the back of the club once again. Painted across the whole side of the club was a glyph representing the house of Seqqara. They were known for frequenting the streets and letting anyone join. Quinn turned away from the ultraviolet-spectrum graffiti and looked at Santana.

"This place is a recruiting ground. You think Rory has ties to vampire's higher up in the house?"

"If so, it must be this Sebastian who owns the place, or someone who works under him. Whoever it is has a direct link to Finn. We find this link, we find our pathway to the leader of all the houses."

Quinn nodded at what Santana was saying. "Ok"

"Come on, let's go before our girlfriends start to think somethings up" Santana gestured towards Brittany and Rachel who were stood together by the side of Santana's car.

* * *

The interior of the club was reminiscent of a karaoke bar. In the sense that, there was a main stage, a bar at the back, and many tables that took up the whole space of the club. It was decorated in burgundy reds that gave it that warm, dark, cozy feeling. As Santana and the rest of the girls entered the club, Adam Lambert's 'Shady' pumped through the speakers, giving the club an even darker feeling to it.

_'Come on and take me_  
_Underground deep _  
_Under the street _  
_Come on and take me _  
_Take me down where _  
_Freaks like us can meet...'_

As Santana held Brittany's hand tightly, she lead the rest of the group towards a booth at the back. They sat down just as the music died down, signaling that the show was about to start. A scrawny looking guy with a quiff stepped on stage holding a microphone.

"Looks like Sebastian" Quinn whispered in Santana's ear. The latina just nodded as she watched the scrawny man closely.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman. Tonight at Darksider's we have a very special performance for you. Please welcome to the stage, the Warblers!" He announced and the whole club went crazy as the boy band took the stage.

Santana leaned over to Quinn. "I don't care what anybody says, this hijo de puta is shady. Gonna have to watch him."

"Definitely" Quinn agreed, feeling Rachel rest her head on her shoulder.

That's when Rory stepped in stage and the music began.

_'At first we started out real cool_  
_Taking me places I ain't never been_  
_But now you're getting comfortable_  
_Ain't doing those things you did no more_  
_You're slowly making me pay for things_  
_Your money should be handling...'_

Throughout the performance, Santana could tell something was off. She just knew it. She couldn't place her finger on it, but she knew something was wrong. She could feel that Quinn felt the same, they always could. Their bond was strong enough to know what the other was feeling.

_'...Can you pay my bills?_  
_Can you pay my telephone bills?_  
_Do you pay my automo' bills?_  
_If you did then maybe we could chill_  
_I don't think you do_  
_So you and me are through'_

As they sung the last few notes, the whole club went crazy. Santana watched Rory closely as he exited the stage. She looked over at Quinn and they both excused themselves from the table as the next age took to the stage, saying that they needed to take a toilet break.

The two women made their way casually back stage in the hopes of finding the Warbler's dressing room. They stood off to the side and pretended to have a conversation as they waited for the boy band to exit the room. Once everybody started filing out, Santana and Quinn kept their eyes peeled for Rory. Spotting their mark, the two discreetly followed the Irish boy out the back of the club. Exiting into the alley, Santana looked at Quinn who nodded and called out to the boy. He turned around and took one look at them before running away.

"God damn it! Why do they always run? Puta cobarde!" Santana yelled, chasing after the retreating boy. Quinn was right behind her.

What Rory didn't count on, was how fast Santana was. The Latina tackled him to the ground and cuffed him with the handcuffs that Quinn had brought just in case. She roughly pulled him up and threw him against the chain link fence that separated the seedy back alley from the parking lot where Santana had parked her Charger earlier that evening.

"What do you know?" She yelled holding him up to the fence by the collar of his shirt.

"Nothing!" He cried.

"You fucking liar! See, I know you know something, and I'm here to find that out. Who do you work for?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"I know for a fact that your nothing but a potato eating poser, and I did not understand a word of that, did you Q?"

"Not a word" Quinn smirked.

"Listen here, Irish. Your gonna shut up for the next 30 seconds and then your tell me what I want to know. Nod if you understand." Rory nodded "Good, now you work for someone who I'm looking for. I wanna know who that someone is. I know you do their dirty work, because I have proof that you were at the sewers when I was there with my team, on purpose. I know you were sent there to take me out, but you ran like a fucking coward. Don't try to deny it, because what you did led me here. I found your jacket, which had your bus pass in it, and I also found a shiny Claddagh ring. Also, I know that you tailed me the other day. Care to explain potato boy?"

"I work for a guy called Joe. He's not here tonight but he usually gets me to do stuff for him. You can usually find him here, he's the one with the dreadlocks."

"Good Irish."

"What are you gonna do now?" He asked cautiously.

"I don't know, Q? What do you think?"

"I know about you!" He blurted out.

Santana turned away from Quinn and looked back at Rory. "What do you mean?" She asked suspiciously.

"I know what your house, Kobejistu, did to you. When I was sent to take you out I had to research who you were. I know what you're about. I had to know what I was dealing with. I was told that your house experimented on you before you escaped." Santana was surprised how he had become smug all of a sudden.

"What do you know?" She asked, crossing her arms as she stood next to Quinn, who mirrored her actions. She knew where this was heading, and it scared the hell out of her and Quinn, as it was a bittersweet reminder of their dark past.

Rory laughed. "I know all about your situation 'downstairs' Santana." He pointed to the area below Santana and Quinn's belts. The two women shared a knowing look before looking back at their mark. "That's right. Does your girlfriend know Santana? I'm sure Brittany would find it very exciting. Does she know that you're both vampires too? Do either of them know?"

Santana couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Don't you ever speak her name. Ever." She hissed, trying to contain her anger. Her fangs glinted in the light, as did Quinn's.

"What about you Quinn? Hmm? Rachel know about your little secret?" He smirked, looking at Quinn.

"Don't you ever speak Rachel's name! You dirty little mother fucker!" Santana grabbed Quinn as the blonde lunged forward.

"Calm it, Q. He's not worth it." She said as Quinn settled down. Santana turned back to Rory. "If you really want to know, both our girlfriends know about our situations downstairs and are cool with it. I have one last thing to say to you."

"What?" He asked smugly.

"This!" And with that Santana punched him in the face, his jaw cracking with the impact that she had inflicted with her bare fist.

Quinn joined in and when they thought he was sufficiently taken care of, they un-cuffed him and sent him on his way.

"S?" Quinn asked as she licked the blood off of her hand.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think this Joe guy has anything to do with Finn?"

"Yeah. There's no way that he can't _not_ be sent by Finn. It leads to him. Joe's our ticket to finding him and we _have_ to find Joe, it's our only chance."

"What are we gonna do next?"

"I don't know. I think that we need to go home and relax and talk to the team tomorrow. They know about our situations better than anyone and I need some honest opinions."

"Cool" The blond replied as they entered the club once more through the back door.

* * *

About an hour later, Santana was sat cross-legged in the middle of Brittany's bed waiting for a massage. When her and Quinn had returned to their table in the club, they mentioned that they wanted to go home and Rachel and Brittany had happily said yes. That led to now, where Santana was sat in her jeans from earlier and a fresh tank top that she had just put on, waiting for her girlfriend to return from wherever it was she went to get something. The blond skipped into the room and locked the door behind her. She came over to the bed and knelt up behind Santana in a matching tank top and a pair of extremely short short shorts. She grabbed the bottle that she had placed down on the bed next to Santana.

"Britt, what's that bottle for?"

"This? Oh, it's something Rach recommended I get. It's supposed to be really good for the muscles."

"Oh, ok"

Brittany took Santana's tank top off and started massaging her girlfriend's tensed up shoulders. "San?"

"Hmm?"

"You seem distracted, care to tell me what's wrong?"

_Damn Brittany and her people reading skills again_, Santana thought.

"I-I Just- I-" Santana stuttered. "Britt, are you sure you're OK with my 'situation' downstairs?" Santana asked.

Brittany momentarily stopped her ministrations. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know. Are you sure you're still ok with it?" She asked nervously, playing with her fingers.

Brittany sighed and moved so that she was sat in front of her girlfriend. "San, of course I am. The day you told me, and decided to be completely honest with me, I fell in love with you even more. I love everything about you, even if you do have something down there that most girls don't. Your still you, my amazing Latina girlfriend. Nothing 'downstairs' is going to change that."

"I love you Britt"

"I love you too sweetie. Now, how about I make you feel better? Huh?" She smirked teasingly.

She kissed Santana chastely and made her way along the Latina's jaw line. She kissed her way down Santana's jaw and arrived at her neck.

"Britt" Santana gasped out. She really wanted to take things further and let her girlfriend make her feel better, but she knew that she wasn't focused. Of course they had done it before, be she just knew that tonight was a no-go. She made herself promise to never do it without being a hundred percent focused on Brittany. Tonight she wasn't all there.

"Yes, baby?" Brittany whispered huskily into Santana's ear. It drove the latina crazy.

"Please..." Brittany knew that Santana didn't want to go further, but she knew that she had to try one more time to try and change her mind. The blond lent in even closer.

"But I want to make you forget about everything and make you feel _really_ good." Santana visibly gulped when she felt Brittany fingering her belt buckle, unbuckling it antagonizingly slow.

"Britt" Santana whimpered again. "Please, you know I would love to take it further, bit I'm just not focused right now, and I want to be able to focus on you completely. Right now my muscles hurt, my shoulder hurts and I really want to just snuggle with my amazing blond girlfriend." She said, looking straight into Brittany's eyes. "I promise, tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok" Brittany smiled, pulling her girlfriend in for a loving kiss. "I love you San"

"I love you too Britt" Santana replied, pulling Brittany impossibly closer.

* * *

TBC

_Songs used [do not own]:_

_Adam Lambert - Shady_

_Glee Cast - Bills, Bills, Bills_


	7. Test Subjects

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE, it's plot or it's characters.

_Wow, thanks guys! Thank you to everybody who favourited this story and added it to their story alerts. I seriously thought the last chapter would deter people away from this story, but it's good to know people still want more. That's good because I absolutely love writing it. Anyway, this is by far the longest chapter that I've written, as in word count anyway. I would have updated on sooner, like monday, but I had an exam so I spent the last few days revising' Luckily that's all over so I have complete free time on my hands. So, enjoy this update, as we have some flashbacks from Santana and Quinn's past._

_(P.S - There's some mature rated stuff later on in this chapter, you know what *wink* *wink* so if you don't like smut, or smexy times between two ladies, just hit the handy back button, enjoy peoples!)_

* * *

S_antana stirred out of of her chemical induced coma. As her vision slowly cleared, she tried to make out where she was. She studied the room. From where she was sat she could see that she was located at the furthest wall opposite the only door. Heavy, rusted chains occupied most of the walls, staining the concrete red as they rotted in the dampness of the room. The walls were damp and Santana could just make out moss starting to grow. The wood that lined the walls and roof was rotted to the core, looking as if it could break at any moment. Rusted, metal cages lined both sides of the room. Right from where Santana was sat to where the only exit was located. The cages in question were made up of thick metal bars, almost as if they were over-sized hamster cages. On closer look, or squinting in Santana's case, she could make out figures laying within them. Human figures. Santana smelt the putrid air even more carefully than before, and realized that those human figures were in fact vampires just like her. Noticing that her head hurt trying to focus on things, Santana gave up and let her head rest before attempting to do anything like that again._

_'What the hell is going on here?' She thought to herself as she tried to relax a little._

_She tried moving to get more comfortable, but when she looked down, she saw that she was tied to a chair with her hands tied behind her back and her feet tied to the chair legs. She tried moving but it was no good. She was stuck._

_That's when only door, a huge vault-like hunk of metal, opened at the far end of the room. Santana watched as someone entered the room. She couldn't see them, as it made her head hurt to focus, but she realized it was a woman when she heard the distinct clicking of high heels against the damp and dirty concrete floor of the room. As the said woman got closer, Santana saw that she was wearing a white lab coat, with a typical scientist white dress shirt and black skirt underneath. Santana could see that even though typical, the woman made sure that her clothes hugged her body in all the right places, accentuating all of her curves perfectly. Her jet black hair was up in a ponytail and she had a designer pair of black rimmed glasses sitting idly upon her face. In her left arm she carried a warn wooden clipboard._

_"Ah, miss Lopez. I see your awake. Welcome to the jikken-shitsu. I'm sure you'll enjoy your time here. I know I will" She smirked evilly. She turned and placed her clipboard down on the metal surgical instrument table that was located to next to the chair Santana was tied to, on the latina's right. She turned and looked back at Santana. "Can't speak?" She cooed tauntingly, looking at the latina's gagged mouth. "Here, let me help you" She stood in front of the latina and pulled out the gag from Santana's mouth. "There, how are you my dear?"_

_"Where the fuck am I?" Santana hissed._

_"Tut tut. Using language like that won't get you any of the answers that you want. Maybe this will help"_

_The lab coat-clad woman turned her attentions back to the table that was lined with various instruments. She moved her clipboard out of the way and picked up a huge injection needle causing Santana's eyes to fly wide open. The woman turned back to Santana and placed a hand on her shoulder whilst she used the other to inject the strange fluid straight into Santana's pulse point. That's when everything blacked out._

* * *

Santana bolted upright in bed and let out a strangled whimper. When she took in her surroundings, she calmed down a little.

"Baby?" Brittany asked from her place beside the latina. The blond sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before leaning against her girlfriend. "You ok?"

"Yeah, bad dream that's all." She replied, her girlfriend rubbing soothing circles on her lower back.

"Poor baby, I'm sorry. Come here" Brittany lay back in the bed and pulled Santana with her. Santana relaxed into the embrace and Brittany started to stroke the latina's hair slowly but soothingly.

"I'm sorry" Santana apologized, sighing as she rested her head in the crook of Brittany's neck.

"For what?" Brittany asked, surprised.

"Waking you up"

"Don't be sorry for that, San. You can't help having a bad dream."

Brittany pulled back slightly so that she could look Santana in the eyes. She kissed the latina softly and smiled at her, pulling her in even closer.

* * *

Santana walked into the warehouse as usual, but she felt strange. As if her head was in a different place. She had gone to work with Quinn, but as soon as she could, she headed for her teams base of operations. She walked into the tech room and joined Tina at her computer desk.

"You ok S? You look like shit"

"Thanks for making me feel better, T"

"No problem, what brings you here this evening?"

"You know that loser Rory?" Tina nodded. "Yeah, well, he knows about me and Quinn's secret."

Tina gasped. Her and the rest of the team knew, but never questioned or spoke about it. The only one Santana and Quinn would talk to was Tina, as she was there when it happened, and she was part of the same house, Kobejitsu, as indicated by the glyph on her right hand (located on the back, in the space between her thumb and her pointer finger). Luckily, Tina was able to escape before she received the same fate as Santana and Quinn.

* * *

_Santana opened her eyes once more. The last things she remembered was being in a room with cages and this weird woman who injected her with something. As she blinked away the blur in her eyes, she realized that she was indeed in the same room as before. She turned to her left and found Quinn, her best friend, tied to a similar chair like she was. The blond didn't look too beaten up, but Santana had to know that she was ok for sure. She looked over at the blond and thanked the Lord that she didn't have another gag shoved in her mouth._

_"Quinn!" She hissed, trying to make sure that she wasn't heard by the evil scientist woman. She got no reply._

_Quinn thought that she heard someone calling for her, but didn't wake up. When she heard her name called again, she desperately wanted to know who it was that wanted to talk to her._

_"Come on Blondie, wake up!"_

_The foggy haze that once clouded her mind quickly dissipated. There was only one person who called her that. Her best friend Santana. Quinn willed her eyes to open, desperately wanting to wake up._

_Santana sighed a sigh of relief when Quinn's eyes finally opened. "Hey, Q"_

_"S? Where are we?" Quinn asked, wearily as she blinked, trying to get the focus in her eyes back to normal._

_"I don't know. There's some other vampires like us in the cages," She said as she directed Quinn's attentions to the rusted cages. "And I got talked to by this weird scientist woman who told me that this is a laboratory." Santana paused for a second._

_"San, you ok?"_

_"Hey, you don't think this is that thing we found out about do you?"_

_"What thing?"_

_"You remember we found out about secret testing, but we never found out what it was for?"_

_Quinn nodded. It started coming back to her. A few weeks prior, her, Santana and their friend Tina had found out about some secret testing whilst they were doing background checks. They never found out what it was for, but this was probably it. Except, now they were the test subjects._

_"Yeah, but where's Tina?" Quinn asked._

_Santana looked around, searching for her other best friend. "I don't know, but I hope she's ok"_

_The two were interrupted by the large door on the other side of the room opening. In came the woman from earlier, with the same evil smirk plastered across her face._

_"Ah, Miss Fabray. Nice to see both you and Miss Lopez awake. Means I won't have to repeat myself" Quinn and Santana looked at each other nervously before looking back at the woman. "Santana, I really hope your going to cooperate today, it would be such a shame to have to knock you out again. Are you going to work with me today?" She asked antogonizingly._

_Santana glared at her and remained quiet. The woman was just about to talk when Santana piped up. "What's your name?"_

_The woman didn't even turn around. "Dr. Jessica Rivera. Now, if we're done with the interruptions, I would like to get on with what I planned on doing today. I believe both of you two and your friend Tina Cohen-Chang stumbled across our houses little secret. You won't have to worry about her, as she's in questioning right now, but she will be joining the fun and games later on. As for you two, I have something to show you" She turned around and stalked towards a desk that was somewhere behind them. Finding what she wanted, she smiled and returned to her place in front of Santana and Quinn._

_"I do believe that you two and your friend found out about or little experiments, but I know for a fact that you didn't find out about what they were for. I'm going to make it simple for you two, clear at the most, ok?" Santana and Quinn nodded. Jessica smiled, flashing her fangs, and opened the book in her hands to where it was marked with a post-it note. The woman smirked and opened the book, causing Santana and Quinn to cringe at the picture. "Beautiful isn't it?" Jessica sighed, swooning over the picture. "The one piece of anatomy that you two don't possess" She traced the picture with a perfectly manicured finger._

_Santana and Quinn looked at each other before looking back at the doctor. She slammed the book shut and look at the two friends seriously. "Now, your probably wondering why I'm showing you this picture. Our house wants to rule every vampire house, and to do that, as you know we need pure-bloods. This is where our testing comes in. We need to balance out or men to women, so we are choosing our strongest women to take this responsibility to a new level. We have been working for quite some time to create the perfect hybrid vampire, and you two will be the first recipients of this unique gift."_

_"Hold up, so your saying that your going to give me and Quinn penises so that we can create pure-blood baby vampires, just so you can rule all of the vampire houses?" Quinn shook her head, trust Santana to just say what she thought and not think of how she worded it._

_"The perfect generation. Yes." Jessica smiled, her fangs glinting in the light. "Now, I'm going to take one of you back into the room behind you and when you come out again, you will be perfectly ready to help us create our perfect race. Hmm..." She looked at Santana and Quinn as she thought. "Which one should I choose. Oh, I know! The one who can't shut up. Santana, looks like your up. I'll give you a few more minutes to talk to your friend Quinn here before I take you into that other room and make you the man that you are."_

_As soon as she had exited the room, Quinn looked over at Santana. "You'll be fine S. So what if we're gonna have 'different' anatomy. We're still gonna be Santana and Quinn the bad-asses. We're still gonna be best friends."_

_"Thanks Q"_

_"No problem."_

_"Home-girls for life"_

_Quinn smiled "Home-girls for life. Now go show that bitch the 'man' that you are." Quinn encouraged, just as Jessica re-entered the room._

_Santana nodded as Jessica walked up behind her and dragged her into the room behind them. Quinn mouthed 'good luck' just before they lost sight of each other. The room Santana was now in was a lot different from the last. It was a squeaky clean hospital surgery room, and had that fresh smell of antiseptic to it. Jessica untied Santana from her chair on handed her one of those typical blue hospital gowns that never seemed to cover your rear end. Once Santana had finished, Jessica ordered her to lay down on the bed furthest away from the door. Seeing as there were only two beds, Santana knew that the other one would soon be occupied by Quinn. _

_She did as she was told and lay down, and Jessica tied her down with the restraints that were attached to the bed. Santana watched on in fear as the doctor moved around the room, but she couldn't help but think that when she woke up, she would look completely different 'down there'. Jessica moved back over to her and placed the anesthetic mask over her face. The doctors evil smirk was the last thing she saw before she blacked out._

* * *

Quinn was sat on Rachel's bed. She had decided to go straight to her girlfriends house after work, as she didn't feel like talking to anybody. Knowing that somebody else knew about her secret terrified her, as it was a bittersweet reminder of her past. She knew that Santana would probably be talking to Tina right now, but all she needed was the presence of her girlfriend. That's why she was sat reading a magazine waiting for Rachel to return from one of her scheduled singing lessons with another random kid.

Rachel entered her bedroom and found Quinn in her own little world. She placed her handbag down on the dresser and threw her coat over the chair of her makeup table.

"Quinn?" She asked. The blond didn't look up from her magazine. "Quinn, you ok?" She asked as she knelt down in front of her girlfriend. Quinn finally snapped out of her daze and looked at Rachel lovingly.

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Bad day?" She asked.

"Yes"

Rachel hugged her and then kissed her softly. "Ok, hold on"

Already missing the contact, Quinn watched as Rachel peeled off her t-shirt, revealing her black lace bra. She reached up and took her hair out of it's restricting ponytail, letting it cascade down around her shoulders. Quinn threw the magazine down on the floor, forgotten, and wrapped her arms around Rachel's slim waist as the brunette straddled her hips, creating a delicious pressure between them. The arms around Rachel's waist grew protectively tighter, making her smile into Quinn's forehead. Rachel looped her arms around her girlfriend's neck and pulled her golden blond hair out of it's ponytail and proceeded to then thread her hands through Quinn's now, shoulder-length hair. The two crushed their lips together instantly and as Quinn tasted Rachel's heaven-sent lips, she pulled her even closer, still not wanting to let go.

Rachel moaned when Quinn bit down lightly on her lower lip, begging for access. She instantly granted it, letting their tongues combine together passionately. Knowing that Quinn had her attentions on her mouth, Rachel rocked her hips slightly. She thanked the Lord that she wore tight jeans today. As they continued to kiss ever more passionately, Rachel built up a steady rhythm, slowly rocking her hips. She smiled when she felt the bulge in between her legs through Quinn's jeans. Satisfied so far, Rachel pulled away slightly so that she could look into Quinn's hazel eyes.

"Baby, wait"

"What for?" Quinn asked, panting.

Trying to catch her breath, Rachel prepared to continue. She leant forward slightly so that she could whisper into Quinn's ear seductively. "Do you want to _feel_ me Quinn?" She whispered huskily, nipping on Quinn's earlobe. She rocked her hips just that little bit harder when she said 'feel', loving how Quinn's breath hitched as she did so.

"God, yes"

"Ok sweetie, hold on" Rachel panted, kissing Quinn softly before getting up off her lap and walking over to her dresser.

Quinn leant back on her hands and watched as her girlfriend rummaged through the dresser for something. Rachel grinned as she found what she was looking for under her underwear and joined Quinn on the bed once more. She returned to her place straddling Quinn's lap and held a small red packet in her right hand. Knowing exactly what it is, Quinn rocked up into Rachel a little more forcefully.

Getting the idea, Rachel smiled softly. "I know baby. Not too much longer."

The two leant forward towards each other and met in the middle, their lips crashing together with a heated passion. Breathing heavily and trying to focus on kissing Quinn, Rachel put the small red packet into Quinn's shirt pocket and let her hands trail over the blond girls chest, down to the waistline of her jeans.

Pulling back slightly to look at her girlfriends face, Rachel searched Quinn's eyes for approval to continue. Quinn nodded and let Rachel continue, the brunette kissing her way down her jawline to her neck where she stayed, letting her hands roam lower.

Rachel fingered Quinn's belt, managing to unclasp it surprisingly quickly. Opening Quinn's jeans, Rachel let her hand tease her lover by trailing her fingers just above the waistband of her boxers. Biting her lip in anticipation, Rachel pulled away from her girlfriend's neck so that she could whisper into her ear once more.

"Ready?"

"Rach... please" Quinn whimpered, desperately needing Rachel to go lower.

Rachel chuckled, loving how much she was teasing her girlfriend. Deciding that she had teased her enough, Rachel decided to give Quinn what she needed and let one of her hands slip into Quinn's jeans, palming her bulge. Quinn whimpered at the touch, knowing that she was ultra sensitive 'down there' from how much Rachel was turning her on. Leaning forward as Rachel worked her magic, Quinn wanted to let her girlfriend know just what she thought of her current actions.

"God, your amazing Rach. How did you get so good?" She groaned into the diva's neck, wondering how it was possible that she could get any more harder than she already was. She could feel her underwear starting to constrict her.

Rachel smiled against the side of Quinn's head as she managed to strategically place the condom on her girlfriend as she retrieved it from her shirt pocket.

"I don't know, because I'm just that awesome." Rachel beamed. She then pulled away and kissed Quinn. "Come on, I think that we need to get out of these clothes." Looking at Quinn and fingering the blonds shirt buttons, she smiled. "We _definitely_ need to get out of these clothes."

"Hell yes!"

Rachel smiled at Quinn's eagerness and the two crushed their lips together, urgently pulling each others clothes off, craving the skin on skin contact that they so desperately desired.

Taking in Rachel's petite, but perfectly curved form, Quinn grinned in approval. "I definitely need you now Rach."

"Then take me" She replied simply, now standing in front of her girlfriend in all of her naked Rachel Berry diva glory.

Quinn growled like a wild animal and lunged forward, pulling Rachel into her arms and kissing the sense out of her. Knowing that Rachel liked it on the wild side sometimes, she let the diva push her forcefully back onto the bed. She then watched as the smaller girl seductively crawled up the bed to meet her lips. Reconnecting their mouths, Rachel placed herself upon Quinn's lap, earning a groan from the taller girl as she let her enter herself into her.

Quinn rolled her head back in approval. "God, your so wet Rach"

The smaller girl moaned. "Only for you baby" she purred, starting to slowly rock up and down on Quinn's hips.

Building up a steady rhythm, Quinn pulled Rachel close to her. The smaller girl yelped slightly when Quinn flipped them over, but quickly recovered when Quinn picked up her rhythm once more. The blond let out a satisfied grunt as Rachel pulled her down, effectively locking her short legs around Quinn's waist, and pulling her into her as deep as the taller girl would go.

Rachel moaned in satisfaction as Quinn picked up her pace even more. Pulling her girlfriend as close as she possibly could, Rachel wrapped her arms around the blond and dug her nails into her back, scratching at the taller girls skin as she felt her pleasure grow by the second.

"Your so tight, Rae" Quinn groaned, pushing herself into Rachel with a little more force.

"I know..." Rachel gasped as Quinn pushed into her again. "Oh...you feel so good baby" She moaned out loud.

Quinn placed a quick, but chaste kiss to Rachel's pulse point and buried herself into the smaller girl's neck a little more, needing to feel the closeness. Right now, nothing else mattered. It was just Quinn and Rachel.

"Oh my God, right there Quinn" Rachel groaned, tightening her legs around Quinn's waist, holding her in position.

"Really?" Quinn teased, placing yet another kiss to Rachel's sweaty neck.

"Yes!" Quinn knew that Rachel was close, and she knew that she was close too. "I'm so close Quinn!" She gasped, holding on to Quinn for dear life as she edged ever closer to her climax.

"Me too, baby. Me too" Quinn replied, knowing that she needed to climax soon along with her girlfriend.

Applying more speed and force, with a loud moan of encouragement from Rachel, Quinn made sure that they both hit their climax at the same time. Rachel's walls clenched around Quinn and they were both sent hurtling over the edge as they came together.

Rachel moaned Quinn's name loudly as the blond girl joined her in their combined climax. Slowly coming down from their shared high, Quinn felt Rachel's legs loosen around her waist.

She left featherlight kisses along Rachel's neck and then back up to her jaw, needing to feel the soft flesh against her lips. Rachel sighed in satisfaction as Quinn removed herself from her and rested against her, letting her head lay on her shoulder.

"That felt _really_ good."

"Uh huh" Quinn murmured against her girlfriend's neck.

"Did that feel good baby?" Rachel cooed, stroking Quinn's hair soothingly.

"Yeah"

"Ok, hold on" Rachel placed a kiss upon Quinn's forehead and then left a chaste kiss against her lover's lips before lowering herself under the sheets and down below.

As soon as Quinn realized what was happening, Rachel had already reached her destination and gotten to work.

* * *

Santana broke out of her daydream and looked back at Tina.

"I think I'm gonna go work out. See you later, T"

"Ok" Tina watched as Santana stood up and walked to the door.

"Oh, and by the way" Tina looked up to see Santana looking back over her shoulder. "Let Brittany know where I am if she comes looking for me."

"Sure thing San" Tina said as she got back to work.

Santana exited the room and went up to her room to change. Once changed into a pair of shorts and an old t-shirt, she made her way down to the teams gym. Knowing that she had too many thoughts, Santana chose to do the one thing that she knew would clear her head. Punch the living crap out of something.

* * *

_Santana was laying in her bed thinking about what was going to happen next. She wondered how long her and Quinn had been in this room, how many days had passed since they had been thrown into this crazy plan. She could only hope that it wasn't for much longer. She looked over to her right. The curtains were still drawn around Quinn's bed, but she knew that her best friend was almost healed like her. As she turned back to the front of the room to stare at the same white spote on the wall, something broke her out of her thoughts. A loud crash sounded outside of the room and then the door flung open to reveal a panting Tina, armed with a shotgun._

_"Tina?" Santana asked in surprise. As she finally recognized it was Tina, and not a mirage, she let herself relax a little._

_"Hey, San. Come on, we've got to get out of here. Now!"_

_"What for?"_

_"We're breaking you out. If we don't hurry, I really don't want to know what our house will do to us if they find out"_

_"Ok, what about Quinn?"_

_Tina looked over to the curtained off bed. "Quinn, you ok?"_

_"Tina?"_

_"Hey, Q. We've gotta leave. You decent?" Santana had to hand it to her friend. Normally, Tina would leave it to Santana or Quinn to lead, but in this situation, the asian girl stood up to the mark and played her role as temporary leader._

_"Yeah" Tina moved forward and pulled back the curtain. It was the first time Santana and Quinn had properly seen each other, despite both being in the exact same room. They both smiled at each other before they were interrupted by Tina._

_"I hate to break it up guys, but we've really gotta get going. Puck and Blaine can't hold the door much longer."_

_"Hold up" Santana cut in. "Puck, as in, the guy we call on for outside help?"_

_"Yeah, he wanted to help. As Blaine's part of our house, as well as being our friend, he's willing to help us as well."_

_"Ok, but first you've gotta undo these restraints." Santana motioned towards the restraints that were tying her down to the bed._

_"Hold on" Tina freed both of them before demanding that they quickly get changed._

_"Umm... Tina?" Quinn said as she looked at the asian nervously._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Me and Santana have both had surgery, 'down there' so our underwear doesn't fit." She looked over at her best friend and the latina looked just as nervous._

_"Already got it covered. Here, Blaine's in on it too. He knows what's happened, so he offered these. He knew you would probably need some when you got changed." Tina said as she handed both Quinn and Santana a pair of boxers each._

_"Thanks T" Santana said._

_Quinn nodded. "Yeah, thanks Tina"_

_Both Quinn and Santana drew the curtains up around their respective beds and when they were finished, they were eager to leave this place for good._

_"Ok, guys. Come on. Blaine's got guns for you." Tina stated, already at the door ready to leave. As she exited, she looked at Blaine and Puck. "Lets go."_

_Blaine handed Santana a shotgun and Quinn an SMG. The two then followed their friends out of the lab and out of the confines of their vampire house forever._

* * *

_Three hours later..._

Brittany entered the warehouse. She knew Santana would be here after work, so she came straight here instead of going home. She found Tina and Mercedes talking in the kitchen.

"Hey, guys" She said, poking her head into the doorway. "Have either of you seen Santana?"

Tina checked her watch. "Yeah, she told me to tell you that she's down in the gym working out. That was a while ago, but she should still be there"

"Thanks Tina. See you two later"

"Bye Britt"

"Bye girl" Mercedes said as she waved the girl goodbye.

Brittany smiled and left the two girls alone once more and headed for the gym. Her duffle bag strewn over her shoulder from walking to the warehouse, Brittany got ever more quiet as she neared the gym, knowing that Santana sometimes liked to be left alone.

The closer she got, the louder the sound of somebody working out became. When she finally reached the door, she hesitated entering, but did anyway. She found Santana punching the punching bag, never letting up, even for a spilt second to breathe.

"San?" She got no reply, so she edged even closer to the latina, placing her dufflebag down on the floor. "Santana?" She asked innocently.

Santana looked up. She was so focused that she hadn't even sensed Brittany entering the room. "Britt?" She asked, panting.

"Hey, sweetie"

"Did you just get off from work?" She asked, gesturing towards the duffle bag by the door and Brittany's clothes, which consisted of a pink t-shirt saying 'My girlfriend's hotter than yours' and a pair of sweatpants, topped off with her usual black and white Nike's.

Brittany nodded. "Yep. How long have you been here?"

Santana looked up at the clock on the wall. The sun was just beginning to set through the windows, painting different shades of orange across the room. "Umm... I don't know. Three hours maybe?"

"Three hours San? Wow."

"What?"

"Is that why your so strong?"

"Maybe" She shrugged.

"I'm sensing that theirs still things on your mind. Still thinking about yesterday?"

Santana just nodded. "Yeah. Anyway, why are you over there still?" She gestured towards the spot where Brittany was stood.

"Because I think right now you look ultra sexy in your workout glow, and I'm admiring it."

"What else?"

"You're all sweaty" Brittany giggled.

"Aww, come on, Britt. I bet you are too. Don't tell me your not because you've just done dance classes all day."

"I know, and I feel really dirty"

"_Dirty?_" Santana smirked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, _dirty_" Brittany purred.

Santana smiled and started walking closer, but was stopped when Brittany put a hand up and walked towards her. Wrapping her arms around Santana's neck, she pulled the latina as close as possible so that she could whisper into her ear.

"Plus, I'm _really_ turned on right now"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah" Brittany whispered. She pushed herself up against Santana and smiled when she felt her girlfriend through the workout shorts that she was wearing.

Santana kissed Brittany passionately, letting her mouth lead the way down to the blond girls neck. She nipped the skin and kissed it before kissing the sensitive spot behind Brittany's ear. The blond moaned when she felt Santana's tongue flicker across the skin behind her ear and let out another groan when the latina started grinding on her.

Joining in and grinding with her girlfriend, Brittany managed to catch her breath. "San."

"What?"

"The door."

"What about it?" She mumbled as she kissed Brittany's neck.

"People"

That was all she needed to hear. She reluctantly let Brittany go and rushed to the door, locking it and making her way back to where she was. Looking around the gym, she wondered where would be a good spot. Sure, the two had done it in there before, but she had to have a good spot to enjoy herself in.

"Where?"

Brittany bit her lip seductively as she looked around the room. Spotting her target, she turned back to Santana and pulled the latina by her shirt towards the set of lockers on the far side of the room.

"This good?" She asked as she held the latina up against the lockers.

Santana grinned in appreciation. "Definitely" She leant forward and caught Brittany's lips in a searing kiss. Pulling away for breath, Brittany promised to be back.

"I just remembered something. It's in my bag, hold on"

Santana watched as Brittany walked over to her duffle bag and rummaged through it. Finding what she wanted, she rushed back to her girlfriend so that they could continue what they were doing. Santana eyed what was in Brittany's hand.

"You keep one of those in your work bag?"

"Yeah, you never know when you may need one." She replied innocently.

"What are you implying?" Santana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, we do '_do it_' alot San. You have to make sure you come prepared for these sorts of things"

Santana laughed as she pulled Brittany closer by the waist. "I love you so much" She said, pulling her in for another kiss.

It soon grew heated and Brittany wanted to take things a little bit further. In one hand she held a blue packet and with the other free hand, she let it trail down Santana's body until it reached the waistband of the latina's shorts. Knowing that she could continue, she let her hand enter the shorts, reaching down for what was inside of them. Santana pulled her closer as she let her girlfriends hand dip lower and grope her through her boxers. Santana moaned in approval and Brittany smiled against her girlfriend's lips in appreciation.

"Get ready for me to make you forget everything, Santana Lopez" Brittany smirked, groping just that little bit tighter with her hand, making Santana's eyelids flutter.

God, Santana loved that girl.

* * *

_Quinn and Santana were now in an unmarked van, being driven to God knows where. They didn't know how long they had been in silence until Tina spoke up._

_"I know you may not want to, and I totally understand if you don't, but what happened in there guys? You look pretty shook up." She said as she looked at her two best friends. Quinn was in her silent mode where she just stayed out of conversations and stayed in her own mind rather than talking to others. Santana though, she was willing to talk. Tina could see just by the expression on her face._

_Santana looked at Quinn and then back at Tina. Someone had to explain, and she guessed she would be the one doing it right now. She took a deep breath before recalling the events of their surgery and what their house had planned._

_"They were out to get you next Tina. You would have been next in line to get what me and Quinn now have. How come you came and broke us out?"_

_Tina smiled. "That's the thing. You see, Blaine was a guard who was watching me. What our house didn't know, was that he's one of our best friends. So, me and him conspired, and Blaine called Puck, and things went from there. We had Puck distract Jessica whilst me and Blaine broke you out. The reason Puck was there at the door when we left was because he supposedly knocked Jessica out before she had chance to call security on us. That's how we were able to get in and out. Now, we're free. I really am sorry about what happened down there San. If I was just that little but quicker, I may have been able to stop this crap from happening."_

_Santana sighed. She knew Tina was starting to blame it on herself. "Calm it, Tina. This was none of your fault. We were unfortunately caught in a trap. It had to happen sooner or later. It was inevitable. So, I want you to be strong, and keep that leader attitude on you. God knows me and Quinn aren't ready to lead like we used to just yet." She said as she looked at a downtrodden Quinn. She placed a comforting arm around her shoulders and Quinn just collapsed into her, still silent._

_"Where are we going?" Quinn asked from her place in Santana's arms._

_"We're going to a friend of mines. He goes by the name of Artie. He's got mad healing skills and he knows his way around a lab. Mike and Kurt are already there."_

_"Ok" Quinn replied._

_"You two may wanna get some sleep. We've got a long trip ahead of us."_

_Quinn nodded and shortly after fell asleep in her best friend's arms._

* * *

Quinn bolted upright in bed. She was drenched in a sticky cold sweat and her hair was matted to the sides of her face and neck. Breathing heavily, she tried to calm herself down, only to fail every time she tried.

"Quinn?" Rachel yawned, rubbing her eyes as she sat up in the bed next to her.

Quinn didn't reply, instead just tried once more to get her heart rate down.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked again, starting to worry for her girlfriend.

Quinn looked Rachel straight in the eye, her hazel eyes glazing over with unshed tears caused by her dark past. Rachel put a soothing hand on Quinn's bicep in an attempt to calm her.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Rachel asked.

Quinn just shook her head and fell into Rachel's awaiting arms.

"It's ok sweetie, I'm right here." Rachel cooed as Quinn sobbed and shook within her arms. "Bad dream?" She felt Quinn nod against her chest. She kissed the top of the blond girls head and held her tightly. Sure, she was used to it every now and again, but who didn't have nightmares? Quinn's were violent though, as if she had a past that somewhat tortured her to live through, those twisted memories coming back as dreams and haunting her subconsciousness. Rachel didn't like to think about it though, so she did the one thing she knew how to do best, comfort her girlfriend as much as she could, and make her feel loved, cared for and safe.

Quinn's sobs soon subsided and Rachel pulled away slightly so that she could look into her girlfriends eyes. "Feeling better sweetie?" She asked as she took in Quinn's face. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her nose was running, not to mention her hair was matted to the sides of her face and neck from cold sweating. All this, and Rachel still found her the most beautiful woman in the world. "Your so beautiful, Quinn" She gushed as she looked deep into Quinn's eyes as she cupped the blond's face with her own hands.

Quinn nuzzled into one of Rachel's hands, feeling the love and tender care radiating off of her girlfriend. "Really? I must look terrible." She chuckled.

Rachel shook her head. "Your the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. You may think you look bad, but I think that you look beautiful no matter what you do. Working out, crying, making love to me, even standing in the kitchen in just your boxers. I love everything about you Quinn, no matter how bad you think you look.

Quinn smiled and kissed one of Rachel's palms. "I love you so much. Thank you."

Rachel grinned lovingly and leant forward. "No need to thank me baby. I'm just doing my job." She whispered before pulling the blond towards her and kissing her lovingly.

"I love you, Rach."

"I love you too."

* * *

TBC


	8. Reunion

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE, it's plot or it's characters.

_Hey guys, here's the next update. Be prepared to find out how Quinn, Santana and Tina met Finn, and how they met each other. Enjoy!_

* * *

Quinn was in the kitchen making breakfast in just her boxers and a sleep shirt. Rachel was supposedly still in bed the last time she checked. She moved over to the stove with the frying pan on top and poured in the pancake batter that she had just made. She smiled as she felt petite arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"Hey" She greeted.

Rachel placed a small kiss on Quinn's shoulder. "Hi. Feeling better?"

Quinn nodded. "Much better than I was"

"Good to know. Now, is that heavenly smell pancakes?" She asked, sniffing the air. Quinn smiled and nodded. "Are they vegan friendly?"

"Of course"

Rachel squealed in delight as she hugged Quinn even tighter, placing a loving kiss as a thank you onto Quinn's cheek. "I love it when you remember!"

"I've never forgotten, though, have I?"

"True."

Right that moment, Quinn's phone decided that it was time to alert her to a new phone call.

"I'll get it!" Rachel squeaked, moving over to the breakfast bar quickly and returning with Quinn's iPhone. "Here you go baby"

"Thank you" Quinn replied, kissing Rachel in thanks. She took a look at the caller ID. "Babe, can you watch the pancakes a minute?"

"Sure" Rachel smiled, kissing Quinn and taking over at the frying pan.

Quinn nodded and moved out into the hallway. She then answered the call. "What's happening T?"

_"Jesse St. James, Finn's right hand thug has requested our presence. Finn's gonna be there, as well as the team. Santana wants you ready to leave by 9pm tonight."_

"Got it. See you later Tina."

_"See you later Quinn."_

She hung up the phone and walked back into the kitchen, placing it back on the breakfast bar.

"Everything ok?" Rachel asked, flipping over the pancake.

Quinn nodded as she wrapped her arms around her waist from behind. "Yeah. Tina just wanted to know if I could make it to this thing she's hosting tonight."

"Are you gonna go?"

"Yeah, if that's alright with you" Quinn sighed, resting her head lazily on Rachel's shoulder.

"Yeah, it is. Me and Britt arranged to go watch a movie tonight anyway so I'll see you when we both get home."

"Ok"

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be making these pancakes?"

"Yeah, but I thought that you looked like a pro whilst you did it. Also, I like it when you go all domestic."

"Oh, really?" She asked.

"Yes, I do" Quinn replied, kissing Rachel softly on the shoulder. "Anyway, where's Santana and Brittany this morning?"

"I don't think they came home last night so we have the house to ourselves."

"I like the sound of that."

"So do I. Plus, I think that we would know if Santana was in the house or not."

"Very true. So... about this having the house to ourselves thing..." Quinn laughed as Rachel playfully slapped the arm that Quinn had wrapped around her waist.

* * *

Santana was sat cross legged on the floor of her meditation room. As she breathed in deeply, she tried to rid her mind of her dark thoughts. Images of Finn drowned her mind, choking on her confidence.

_'Why would he want to talk to me? It's been years since I escaped." _she thought to herself.

Whatever the reason, she didn't like it. She remembered the first time she met him.

* * *

_Santana was woken up by a loud sound. Something like someone hitting a bucket. As she searched around the room and got the focus back in her eyes, she did in fact see a person hitting a bucket with the butt of a pistol. She looked to her right and found her best friend Quinn. It seemed as if they were tied to chairs, but she couldn't quite confirm it. She did know for sure that they were on a ship, as the room they were in rocked ever so slightly every now and again._

_Her attentions were taken back to the person who was hitting the bucket with his pistol. The man was obviously a pirate. His clothes were ripped and torn in various places, and exceptionally dirty. Sweat marks dominated his underarms and he was greasy from head to toe. He snorted as he prepared to speak up. He somewhat reminded Santana of a pig._

_"Listen up, you dirty, rotten scalawags, your here for a reason. The master wants to inspect you" Santana shivered when he spat out 'inspect'. God knows what was coming next._

_The door to the room they were in flew open, revealing a tall man. The rain poured in and the night sky indicated that they had been there for a while. He grinned evilly as the small fat man closed the door and stood just out of sight so that Santana couldn't see him._

_The tall man inched closer, with a sway in his walk that encouraged people to think that he was somewhat over confident, and arrogant. He shrugged off his coat to reveal a very captain-like outfit, as if he was considered high up and very wealthy. His tall masculine frame boasted that he worked hard at staying fit and that he got whatever woman he wanted. His head was covered with a finely crafted captains hat. Both Quinn and Santana got shivers of fear down their back when he grinned at them._

_"I trust that Crookes here has told you what I will be doing today. I'm Finn Hudson" he looked around at the people all tied to chairs in front of him. From the very left of the small room to the far right of the room, there were people just like Santana and Quinn tied to chairs._

_Most of them were scavengers and low life's from the slums of the port that they came from. Santana recognized some of them from seeing them around the port. The only thing that stuck out to Santana and Quinn, was that all of the people who were tied up were women. Quinn gulped as she watched Finn approach the first girl in the line up. The two friends watched as he got up close to her and sniffed her. He instantly recoiled in horror, bearing what looked like two perfectly white fangs._

_'But it couldn't be, could it?' Santana thought to herself._

_"Ugh, vile little creature. Throw her overboard." He ordered to Crookes. The pig-man snorted and watched as his master moved along to the second girl._

_So far, he had rejected the last four girls, but when he got to Quinn, he paused. He sniffed her again as if to make sure. Quinn just sat there, her face emotionless, showing no signs of fear whatsoever._

_"Hmm..." He said as he pulled away. "Keep this one. She seems to be good enough." He then stalked over to Santana who was sat next to her. Quinn let out a sigh of relief as the stuck up snob of a man went to inspect her best friend._

_After quite some time, Finn finally pulled back and smiled. "She's perfect. I want these two shipped out straight away once we reach port Morozaki. See to it when we reach the port." Crookes nodded, and satisfied with his servants agreement, Finn went back to inspecting the rest of the line up._

* * *

The latina was interrupted out of her thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Come in"

Quinn poked her head out from behind the door. "San, we're ready to go"

Santana nodded, getting up. "Thanks Q. I'll be there in a minute."

Quinn nodded in acknowledgment and closed the door, leaving Santana on her own once more. The latina picked up her sword which was on it's display stand and sheathed it, placing it upon her back. She picked up her shotgun and pistols and blew out all of her candles. She made her way for the door and left, ready to face the person who turned her.

When she reached Tina and Quinn, she asked for an update. "What's new T?"

Tina fiddled with her iPad. "Nothing really."

"Ok" Santana replied as they all got in the van. Strapping herself in she asked, "What about the location?"

"Typical dockside. Large space between two warehouses, perfect for shady deals and meetings. Other than that, there's not much more I can tell you."

"Thanks"

As the van started moving, Tina put away her iPad. "You know, it's funny isn't it?"

"What?" Quinn asked.

"Well, we all met in a port, dockside. Doesn't it seem strange to you that Finn would pick a dockside especially? Call me crazy, but maybe it's more than just a coincidence."

"You could be right, Tina. I remember when we all first met" Quinn replied.

* * *

_It had been a long time since they had left their home. Quinn wondered if she would ever get to see it again. She really wished she wasn't where she was, but at least she had Santana next to her. They had been informed about two hours ago that they would be arriving at port Morozaki. Quinn wondered if they really were going to be getting off in an Oriental country. She just wished that the circumstances were better. A sound on the door brought both her and Santana out of their daydreams. They had both been down in the hold for an unknown amount of time, and she didn't know for how long as she had not seen night or day in so long._

_The door creaked open and Crookes announced that they were to be ready to leave the ship. Once the the ship had docked, the chosen few were lead out into the glaring sunlight. As they took in their surroundings, they were indeed in a foreign country. An Asian port that was full to the brim with other ships. A thick fog clung to the clouds, soot plastering the sky in a thick grey, blocking out any trace of blue that tried to pass. Asian looking ships came and went out of the port, or just sat at one of the docks, ready to be loaded with their next shipment ready for their next journey to some lonely port that was probably a thousand miles away in some other corner of the earth._

_As Santana and Quinn were lead down onto the busy dock and through the throngs of people, a putrid smell assaulted their noses._

_"Ugh, what's that horribles de mierda smell?" Santana gasped, holding one of her arms up over her nose in disgust._

_Quinn made an equally disgusted face, mirroring Santana's own actions and holding an arm over her nose. "It smells like fish"_

_"No fucking shit Quinn! It is a port Fabray! Damned fish. I hope we're not made to work here, and we're not made to stay here too long!"_

_"Got that right." Quinn replied, dodging another Asian dock worker._

_The two friends and a small group of other girls were lead down along the dock until they reached another ship. This one looked much more different than the one they had just got off from. It was definitely of Asian design and it definitely didn't look out of place in the port. Along the side, the name of the ship read 'Nibori'._

_"What the hell does that even mean?" Santana asked Quinn._

_The blond just shrugged. "Beats me."_

_"I-it means 'r-rising t-to e-eminence'" Santana and Quinn looked behind them to see a small Asian girl looking at them shyly._

_"Where'd you learn to speak English so good?" Santana asked._

_"I-I wasn't b-born here. I was b-brought here."_

_"Like us?" Quinn asked._

_The girl nodded. Santana looked at Quinn before turning back to the girl. "What's your name?"_

_"T-Tina C-Cohen Chang"_

_"Nice name. I'm Santana Lopez."_

_"And I'm Quinn"_

_Tina nodded as the two girls introduced themselves._

_"H-hi" She stuttered in reply._

_Santana whistled. "Might fine stutter you have there Chang."_

_"How'd you get it?"_

_"I'm just really nervous all the time." Quinn was just about to reply before they started moving again. Once they were in the hold of the new ship, she continued the conversation._

_"Me and Santana are here for you. Right San?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"S-so are we f-friends?"_

_"You could say that." Quinn smiled._

_"Yeah, it's nice to meet someone as nice as you." The latina smiled. "So, how'd you end up here? How long have you been here at this port?"_

_"I've b-been here f-for a w-week. W-we were waiting f-for your s-ship to arrive s-so that we c-could leave. I-I was b-brought here by s-ship like y-you g-guys and was c-chosen t-to be here."_

_"Like us. God, what the hell is going on here?" Santana vented. Quinn was just about to reply to her best friend when the door burst open and in came none other than Finn himself._

_"Chosen ones. You will be shipped to Detroit, USA where we will continue the next part of your journey. You were all picked for a reason, and when we reach the United States, you will be given a gift that you will come to treasure in time. For now, I will see you when we reach our destination. Welcome to the house of Kobejitsu." He gave them one last smirk before the door closed and left the small group of chosen ones alone once more._

_"Kobejitsu?" Quinn questioned._

_Santana felt a distinct sinking feeling within her stomach. Kobejitsu. That was the names of the fishing company her and Quinn worked for before they got taken away. Kobejitsu Fishing. She really wished they hadn't signed up for that job now, or else they wouldn't be being shipped half way back across the ocean to America. God, she really didn't want to know what that surprise was._

* * *

The three friends came back to reality after reminiscing about how they met.

Santana grinned. "I remember. Damn stinky port. I'll never forget that smell."

"I'll never forget the grey sky. It was hot as hell though. And that stutter you had Tina" Quinn added.

Tina grinned at her friends. "Yeah. Me either. I remember the name of the ship. When I told you what the name meant. R-rising t-to e-eminence" The three broke out into laughter making light of the situation, and laughing at Tina impersonating her old stutter.

"Yo, lesbro, we're here" Puck called into the back of the van.

"Thanks Puck" Santana replied. "Come on, let's go." The team nodded and they all got out of the van.

They all stepped out into an abandoned dockside. The night air was cold and if they decided to, they could see their breath. The water was calm and they were the first ones to arrive.

Santana looked over to Mercedes who was stood next to her. "'Cede's, what time is it?"

Mercedes checked her watch. "Uh... 9:20. We've got ten minutes before the meeting is due to start."

"Good. Thanks. That means we have time to position ourselves. Tina, come here and give me the layout of the place."

* * *

_Ten minutes later..._

Santana wrung her hands nervously as she waited for Finn to arrive. She hadn't seen him since she escaped 8 years ago. Quinn was on her right and Tina was on her left. The rest of the team were dotted around, but close enough so that they could spring into action if they were needed.

Quinn noticed how nervous her friend was and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You ok San?"

Santana shrugged. "I don't know. It's been eight years since we've seen him Q. I mean, I'm nervous because he's not just any vampire. He's our maker Quinn. He's the one who's always gonna be superior to us, and he's always gonna have a link to us personally and physically. God, I'm rambling."

"Don't worry S. The whole team's got your back. Me and Tina are just as nervous. He's our maker as well."

"Yeah, he may be superior to us S, but we've still got each other. We've survived this long." Tina reassured. Santana nodded and looked up and caught Blaine's eye. He nodded to his leader before focusing elsewhere.

Sure, Blaine was from the same house as her, Tina and Quinn, but he wasn't turned by Finn. He was turned by someone lower down in the command chain, so he didn't have the connection that the three women did. It terrified them, but they were determined to not show it.

Santana braced herself as a black Rolls Royce pulled up on the other side of the clearing. The person they assumed as Jesse St. James got out of the car and moved around it to open the doors that faced them. A tall man in a luxurious fitted black suit got out, towering over Jesse. He stepped forward and Jesse stood by his side. His hair was slicked to the side and he still had the same ugly smirk painted across his face that he did the night when they when they first met.

"Ahh... Santana" He grinned.

Santana's blood ran cold. She tensed up when her name rolled out of his putrid mouth.

"Quiet as ever, Miss Lopez, or are you Mrs. Pierce now? I remember you being so much more loud when I last saw you. That girl of yours Brittany is a pretty face, mind if I take a taste?" He taunted.

Santana's anger rose in her chest. How dare he speak Brittany's name as if she was just a piece of meat? She was about to lunge when she was stopped by Quinn's hand calmping down tightly on her shoulder.

"Cool it San."

Santana nodded and the blond let go of her shoulder, returning to her place next to her best friend.

Finn laughed sadistically. "Ha, what about you Quinn? I have to say Rachel is an exceptionally nice asset to look at, mind if I take a taste of her too?"

Quinn stood completely still, her face void of emotion. She definitely wouldn't let this 'thing' of a man get to her. He had no right to use Rachel, but she brushed it off, waiting to hear what he had to say next.

Santana eyed Quinn before looking back at Finn. "What do you want Finn?" She huffed, crossing her arms across her chest imposingly.

"I want you to stay out of my business."

"Excuse me? What business do you have here? You haven't stepped foot in this city once since I escaped from the house back in Detroit. What business could you possibly have here? Isn't it ironic that you have business in _MY_ city?"

In a flash Finn was in front of Santana holding her tightly by the throat with his huge and clumsy hands. Santana's team snapped into action and had their guns trained on Finn. He snorted as he looked back at Santana.

"Got a little team now Santana? Impressive. I'm not surprised that Quinn and Tina are with you. They are your best friends after all. Maybe you want to tell your so-called team to lower their guns or else both you and Quinn's girlfriends get it."

"What do you mean?" Santana gasped against Finn's hold upon her neck.

"Ha, you didn't think to protect your girlfriend's did you?" He snorted, looking at both Quinn and Santana.

"What the hell do you mean?" Quinn snapped, ever so slightly beginning to lose her temper.

"They're unprotected. Don't you know the streets are dangerous at night? Especially with vampires about" He said, spitting in Santana's face as he emphasized 'Vampires'.

Santana tried to keep her temper in check as she thought of Brittany and Rachel.

* * *

Brittany and Rachel exited the cinema. The two linked arms as the began walking down the street together.

"Rachie, when's Santana and Quinn gonna be home?"

Rachel checked her watch. 9:50. "I don't know. Quinn said about half past ten."

"Ok"

"Hey, let's cut across into this alleyway. It leads back to the parking lot where we parked my car."

Brittany stopped in her tracks, effectively stopping Rachel with their linked arms. "But Rach, didn't Santana tell us not to go into back alleys at night? Their dangerous"

"Come on, let's go. It won't be for very long."

"Ok..." Brittany trailed off, not sure whether she should be doing something that Santana told her not to.

She let Rachel drag her into the alleyway by their linked arms. The two would instantly regret ever going into that alleyway. Walking down the grimey alley, they heard a growl.

"Rach, I don't think this is safe." Brittany said, eying the dark crevices as she walked.

"Come on, let's go a bit faster." The brunette said as her heart beat began to grow faster by every second she spent in the alley. The two started to walk faster, but they were suddenly stopped by a masked figure standing in front of them.

"Hello girls, how are you?" The figure sadistically laughed.

Little did they know, it was Rory. After his confrontation with Santana a few nights prior, he was determined to get back at her by taking what she loved the most. But, he wasn't just Rory anymore. Joe had changed him, made him into something better. He now knew how it felt to be superior, like he could live forever. Grinning, his fangs were hidden behind his mask. He definitely didn't want to be recognized. If he was, he was done for, and Joe would ash him for sure.

He pounced upon Rachel, saving the best for last. Rachel screamed as she was tackled to the ground. Brittany latched onto Rory's back and he stood back up with the blond upon his back. She scratched at him and tried to throw him off, but his new senses allowed him to react faster than when he was human. As soon as he had the chance he grabbed onto the blond tightly and threw her off, down onto the cold dirty floor of the alleyway. He pounced on her and managed to get a punch in to her face before being pulled off by Rachel.

He turned his attentions towards the brunette and shoved her to the ground. She bit his hand as it clamped over her mouth, and he screamed in pain. Rachel rushed to her feet and rushed over to Brittany, who was cradling a bleeding nose and sporting a cut on her right cheek. Rory finally got up and stopped screaming, determined to make sure Rachel would pay. But, as he was just about to move towards the two terrified girls, he was jumped on from behind. He kicked and thrashed but couldn't free himself of the hold upon him.

Rory's attacker looked up as he struggled to keep the Irish vampire under control. "Go, go now!"

Rachel and Brittany nodded and rushed off to the parking lot where they parked Rachel's car. All they could think was how they wanted their girlfriends.

* * *

Back at the docks, Finn still had a tight grip upon Santana's neck, holding her tightly. "I want something of yours Santana"

Said latina gasped as his grip grew tighter. "What?" She rasped.

Finn look over her shoulder to see her sword strapped to her back. "Something that belongs to me"

"Bullshit! That sword was always Santana's, it's never been yours!" Tina piped up.

Finn laughed at the Asian girl. "Exactly. You see, every couple of centuries, the Japanese faction of our house create a sword that is perfect. They make you a weapon before you start training, as you know, but, in the history of the Kobejitsu house, there has never been a sword as perfect as Santana's" He said as he finally decided to let the latina go.

Santana stumbled as she was released from Finn's vice grip. Quinn caught her and helped her regain her composure. All three women looked at Finn once more.

"I want that sword. It was meant for me. I'm the head of the Kobejitsu house. I deserve what's rightfully mine!"

"That sword was never made for you Finn! It was destined to be for Santana. That sword belongs to her." Tina replied.

"You wanna bet?" He smirked. He lunged toward Santana and managed to get her sword free of it's sheath.

Santana watched as Finn held the sword. He wondered exactly why Santana wasn't attacking, so took the time to admire it. The latina counted down the seconds on her fingers, ready for what was about to happen next.

"Three...two...one" She counted under her breath. The next thing Finn knew, the sword had jabbed his hand, a defense mechanism that was built into the sword when someone other than it's owner had their hands on it.

Santana gave the signal and the dockside erupted in chaos. She lunged forward, knocking Finn to the floor and grabbed her sword from his clumsy, now bleeding hands. She wiped the blood off of it with her shirt and nodded to Tina and Quinn who jumped into action. Jesse ran towards his leader and pulled the whimpering man back into the car and drove off. Santana saw this and snorted.

"Puta cobarde!" She mumbled under her breath as another one of Finn's thugs came out of nowhere and started running towards her. Flashing her fangs in an evil smirk, Santana waited until it was close enough and lunged at it with her sword. The vampire burned to ash as she instantly chose her next target.

* * *

Ashing the last of Finn's thugs, Santana sheathed her sword. "Everybody ok?" She called, watching as her team assembled around her.

The vampires nodded wearily, covered in cuts and bruises from the fight. "Everyone's accounted for" Tina said from her place beside Santana.

"Ok, come on guys. Let's go home." She said as she followed her team to the van.

* * *

Santana parked her Charger in the driveway. As she turned the ignition off, Quinn turned to her.

"San, what are we gonna tell Brittany and Rachel? I mean, we're bloodied to hell, and we\'rebruised all over."

"Just tell them that when we went out we got into a fight. I'm sure they'll buy it."

"Yeah, but what if they start to suspect things? I have a feeling this whole Finn situation is gonna get a whole lot worse before it get's better. What if the truth comes out or they start to suspect things? They may think that we're doing something we shouldn't. You know how Britt and Rach are when it comes to violence San. They hate it. When they find out what we truly are, what if they run off scared and we never see them again? We've been vampires for centuries now, and I really don't want to lose this love I've finally found after all these years."

Santana sighed. "I know where your coming from Quinn. I really do. We'll just have to try and keep it under wraps, like we've always done. I'm sure we can continue doing it."

"Ok" Quinn nodded, leaning over and hugging her best friend. When they heard a knock at the window, they saw Matt Rutherford. Santana rolled down the window.

"Hey Matt, here for a reason?"

"Yeah, I have some news for you"

"What?" Quinn asked.

"Brittany and Rachel got attacked tonight as they left the cinema."

"Are they ok?" The blond asked.

Matt nodded. "Yeah. I was there and I was able to hold off their attacker long enough for them to escape. They got out with some cuts and bruises, but they should be fine."

"Who was the attacker?" Santana asked.

"Rory. Although, he's not just Rory anymore. Sugar and me have been keeping tabs on him for you, just to make sure and sometime between your confrontation between you and him, Joe changed him. He's a new born vamp and he's angry, at you two. He wanted to get back at you by attacking what meant the most to you. Your girlfriends. If you ask me, I think he was sent to do it by someone higher up."

"That explains why it happened on the same night as our meeting. Finn knew we wouldn't have anyone protecting them, so who better to attack them than a new born baby vampire who hates both me and you on a personal level?" Quinn said.

"Yeah, what were you doing there anyway?" Santana asked.

"I knew about the deal. Sugar and me have kept tabs through Tina. She let us know that you were gonna be at a deal tonight and as a back up she sent me to watch over your girls. Good job she did."

Santana looked knowingly over at Quinn and then looked back at Matt. "Thanks Matt. I really don't know what we would have done without you. Matter of fact, come over to the warehouse tomorrow night with Sugar. I have a proposition for you two."

"Cool. I'll see you tomorrow night then" He said as he shook both Quinn and Santana's hands before taking off into the night.

"Guess everybody's had an action packed night, huh?" Quinn said as she got out of the car.

Santana hid her sword carefully in her car and locked the vehicle up. "I guess so. Come on, let's go see if our girlfriends are ok. We can talk about all of what's happened tomorrow morning. Right now, I need to rest."

"Me too" Quinn replied as they walked up to the door of Rachel and Brittany's house.

Sliding her key into the lock, Santana let both her and Quinn into the house. The lights were still on, meaning that their girlfriend's had waited up for them. They heard the TV on and made their way over to the living room, seeing Rachel and Brittany both curled up together under a blanket on the couch.

"Rach?"

"Britt?" The both called out individually to their girlfriends.

The two women looked up and as soon as they spotted their girlfriends in the doorway, they jumped up and ran to them.

"Hey, Britt-Britt. You ok?" Santana whispered into her girlfriends ear as she held her tightly around the waist.

"No" Brittany replied, already sniffling.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Santana asked, pulling away to look at Brittany. Santana almost cried at what she saw. Brittany's face was crusted with dry blood and a bruise was forming around her right eye. She had a deep cut on her right cheek and nose and a split lip. "Oh God!" Santana gasped, pulling Brittany towards her and holding her tightly.

"Can we go upstairs?" Brittany sniffled, a stray tear running down her cheek.

"Yeah, of course. Q, I'm going upstairs." Quinn nodded as Rachel buried herself further into her chest.

Santana kept a tight hold on Brittany and made her way upstairs.

As soon as Santana was gone. Quinn pulled away slightly so that she could look at Rachel. Biting her lip when she saw Rachel's beaten up face, Quinn gulped and forced herself to stay strong. "Baby, you gonna tell me if you're ok now?" Quinn asked carefully.

Rachel shook her head and buried herself into Quinn's chest even more, feeling the blond's arms tighten around her ever so slightly more.

"Ok, let's go upstairs and get you cleaned off, ok?"

She felt Rachel nod against her chest and took that as a sign to continue. The blond directed the brunette out of the living room and upstairs, the TV now long forgotten.

* * *

As they entered Brittany's room, Santana sat the blond down on the end of the bed and made her way into her girlfriend's bathroom. When she came out with the first aid kit, she stopped when Brittany spoke.

"San, your hurt" Her eyes welled up with tears and Santana rushed over to her, kneeling down in front and grabbing her hands.

"Baby, I'm fine. I need to know your ok first."

"Ok" Brittany nodded, sniffling.

Santana nodded and got to work cleaning up her girlfriend. "This is gonna hurt a bit, ok?"

Brittany nodded and Santana started cleaning her wounds. She grabbed hold of the front of Santana's shirt which was covered in blood and gripped on tightly with both hands.

Santana heard a loud whimper come from her girlfriend as she let her grip her shirt tightly. "Hold on baby, I'm almost done." Santana said as she finished cleaning up the deep cut on both Brittany's cheek and nose. "Ok, all done"

"Thank you" Santana could hear the tremble in Brittany's voice. She still had her tight grip on Santana's shirt as she tried not to cry.

"Let it out" Santana urged softly. "Come here" She held out her arms and Brittany collapsed into her arms. Brittany's body was wracked with sobs and Santana thought she felt her heart break at her girlfriend's sadness. She never liked seeing Brittany cry. She was always so happy. Stroking Brittany's hair, she pulled away so that she could kiss away the tears. "Let's finish up"

Brittany nodded and Santana got to work on cleaning up her cuts, the blond still holding on tightly to her shirt with both hands. Santana reached over to the first aid box and picked out the box of band aid's. Smiling when she saw the box, she was thankful that she picked them out. When the box caught Brittany's eye she perked up a little.

"Like what you see?" Santana smiled, showing Brittany the box.

Brittany smiled and kissed Santana softly. "Thank you" She grinned at the box again. On the front a huge Daffy Duck cartoon was displayed. Even though she had to look through the kid's selection to get them, Santana was glad she did. She hoped to use them for such an occasion like this, to surprise Brittany with her proud duck-inspired purchase.

"Let's put some on" Santana said, taking the box from her girlfriend. She opened the box and took one of the said band aid's out and took the wrapper off. When Brittany saw the design, her face lit up with happiness. "Here" Santana carefully placed the band aid over the cut on Brittany's cheek. She thanked god that they didn't just all come in one size, but three, so it fit over the wound nicely. Looking at her girlfriend's face, Santana smiled at the large Daffy Duck band aid that she now sported.

"Thank you." Brittany said again.

Looking down, Santana noticed the blonds knuckles. "Babe, your knuckles"

Brittany looked down and her eyes welled up once more, feeling stupid that she didn't notice them before. "Sorry, you must think I'm stupid for not noticing them"

"Definitely not"

"Really?"

"Yeah, don't ever say your stupid. I don't want to ever hear you say it again, ok?" Brittany nodded. "Here, let's clean them up and then you can clean me up if you want, I brought some band aid's to match yours."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

Santana cleaned up her knuckles, put a few more band aid's on them and placed a final one over Brittany's nose. Brittany smiled and made Santana sit on the bed whilst she knelt down in front of her.

The latina pulled off her shirt and Brittany cleaned her up, neither of them asking the other about how they both ended up injured. Reaching into the box, Brittany smiled when she saw the other box of band aids.

"Taz, Santana?"

"What? They matched your ones and judging by my fiery nature, it seemed to suit me" Santana said as she squeaked in defense.

Brittany grinned. "When you put it that way, I get what you mean. Let's patch you up."

The blond patched her girlfriend up and then they changed and crawled into bed together. Curling up behind Brittany from behind, Santana wrapped her arm tightly around the blonds waist and snuggled into the crook of her neck, kissing the soft skin.

"Night Britt"

"Night San"

"I love you"

"I love you too."

* * *

TBC


	9. Mission Gone Wrong

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE, it's plot or it's characters.

_Ok guys, here's the next chapter! More delving into Santana , Tina and Quinn's past, and we learn a little more about Santana's sword. I hope you enjoy_

* * *

Santana was sat on her own in the main lounge area waiting for her team to arrive. They had been doing different stuff all day, trying to recover and occupy themselves after last nights 'reunion' with Finn. The latina absently chewed on her fingernails as Mercedes and Kurt walked up to her.

"Hey Satan" Kurt greeted.

"Hey girl" Mercedes smiled, sitting down next to the latina. Kurt sat on the other side of his leader.

"What's up?" The boy inquired.

Santana sighed. "Just trying to get my head around what happened last night. What about you two?"

"I'm good. I've tried occupying myself all day but I just can't focus. All I can think about was how your girl Brittany and Quinn's girl Rachel got attacked. I mean, how are we gonna keep that from them? At least Matt was there to help out. Thank God T set up that to fall back on."

"Thank Sugar too" Kurt added.

"Thanks for your concern guys. Sugar and Matt are the reason I'm holding this meeting. Their coming tonight. They should be here soon."

"Cool" Mercedes nodded as some of the other team members joined them.

Once the whole team where assembled, Santana was ready to tell them why she had gathered them all together.

"Ok, guys. I know that last night was tough, especially on a particular amount of us. But, I wanted to talk about something else. I know that your all thinking about last night, and you probably heard about what happened to Brittany and Rachel, as they would not be here without Tina keeping in touch with Sugar and Matt. Those are the two people who I wanna talk about. See, I've known Sugar for a really long time now, and it's hard to find people you trust, as you all know. But, I think that they've more than proved it to us that their reliable. We've been an incredibly tight team since we formed this group 8 years ago, and we haven't let anyone in since. But, I think it's fair to say that both Sugar and Matt have earned our trust, and deserve to be rewarded. This fight with Finn is gonna get a whole lot worse before it gets better, and I think we're gonna need all the help we can get. So, without further ado, I would like to welcome both Sugar and Matt to our group. Welcome to the team." She clapped and the rest of the group clapped along with her.

"To Matt and Sugar!" Blaine yelled.

"To Matt and Sugar!" Everybody repeated, cheering and celebrating the new additions to their team.

"Thank you" Sugar said, hugging Santana tightly.

"No problem, Sugar. Welcome to the team." Santana said as she hugged Sugar back and then let her go.

Santana and Matt smiled at each other, and thinking what the hell, hugged each other.

"Thanks, S"

"No problem. You saved my girl Britt, you're ok in my books" She said as she finally let him go. "Ok, listen up!" She yelled, getting everybody's attention. "We need to keep tracking Rory. He'll hopefully lead us to Joe. He's probably pissed that he didn't get to finish off Britt and Rachel last night, so he's bound to slip up somewhere. Sugar, Tina, I need street contacts watching out for them. Puck, take Matt down to the gym and find out what weapons he's proficient in and let him know what is required of him. Then, start training with both Puck and Mike. Mercedes, help Tina and Sugar set up their contacts in the comm room, and then take sugar down to gym and do the same as Puck, then start training. I want both Sugar and Matt trained and ready for when we next have a mission. Kurt, Blaine, make sure that both of our new team members are outfitted properly, gear-wise, and Sam make sure that they have the correct weapons when they've been trained. Ok, so everybody who doesn't have a job to do, do whatever the hell you want, as long as your helping the mission in general. Team dismissed."

Santana watched as her team walked away. Before Tina left to go work with Sugar and Mercedes she stood in front of her best friend. "San, I got that playlist you wanted."

"Great, send it to my email and I'll take a look"

Tina grinned. "Already done!" She sing-songed, already walking away.

"Smart ass" Santana mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that!" Tina said as she retreated down into the hallway towards her tech room, already tapping away at her iPad.

"San, I'm gonna go get some sleep" Quinn said as she motioned towards the direction of her room with her thumb.

"Go ahead, I'm gonna call Brittany and then meditate."

"Cool, I'll see you later" Quinn yawned, patting Santana on the back and walking away and dissapearing down another corridoor.

Santana smiled at her best friend and made her way towards her meditation room. She pulled out her phone and off-by-heart dialed Brittany's number.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi, Britt Britt"

_"Hi, Sanny. Is there something you wanted?"_

"Yeah, when do you think you're gonna be home?"

_"Hmm...about an hour. Why?"_

"Nothing. I just wanted to make sure that you were ok after what happened yesterday."

_"I'm still a little worried, San"_

"It's ok, baby. I'll get Tina to pick you up if you want. She's busy now, but call her and she'll come pick you up if you want."

Santana heard her girlfriend squeal on the other end of the line. _"Yay! Thanks, Sanny! Your the best girlfriend ever! I love you, but I've got to go."_

"Ok, I love you too. Bye"

_"Bye!"_

Santana smiled as she put her phone back in her pocket, unlocking the door to her meditation room and going inside. She walked up the corner where she had her little electronics set-up, thanks to the genius that was Mercedes and Tina, and started up her MacBook. Kneeling down next to the small coffee table, she checked her emails, already seeing the email that Tina had sent her.

* * *

**Subject:** Kicking Ass Playlist

**To:** MamaSnixx ( hybridmail)

**From:** TechFreakChang ( hybridmail)

_Hey, S. This is the playlist that you wanted. I've updated your last one, and kept your favourites, but added some new ones. As usual, I've put the tracks into your iTunes, and I've updated both me and Quinn's playlists too. Enjoy, Satan!_

1. Scardonia _(Celldweller)_

2. Pts. Of. Athrty _(Linkin Park)_

3. Breathe _(Fabolous)_

4. Don't Stay _(Linkin Park)_

5. The Don _(NaS)_

6. PLC. 4 Mie Haed _(Linkin Park)_

7. There They Go _(Fort Minor Ft. Sixx John)_

8. Narrow Escape _(Celldweller)_

9. Hypnotize _(The Notorious B.I.G.)_

10. True Crime Remix _(Bishop Lamont)_

11. This Blood _(Black Lab)_

12. Kill Us All _(Twista)_

13. Given Up _(Linkin Park)_

14. The One _(Mary J. Blige Ft. Drake)_

15. In Stereo _(Fort Minor)_

16. The OtherSide _(The Roots Ft. Greg Porn & Bilal Oliver)_

17. Shapeshifter _(Celldweller Ft. Styles of Beyond)_

18. Hit The Floor _(Linkin Park)_

19. This Means War _(Nickelback)_

20. Debonaire _(Dope)_

21. Nitrous [Rap Version] _(BT)_

22. Superstar _(Saliva)_

23. Furious _(Ja Rule Ft. Vita & 01)_

24. Click Click Boom _(Saliva)_

* * *

_'God, how much Linkin Park do I need in one playlist? Oh well, she is a freakishly big fan. Just as well give it a listen.'_ Santana thought to herself, chuckling at Tina's choice of songs.

She looked at the rest of the emails and saw another one from Tina.

_'Meditation Playlist? What the hell?'_ Santana thought to herself.

* * *

**Subject:** Meditation Playlist

**To:** MamaSnixx ( hybridmail)

**From:** TechFreakChang ( hybridmail)

_San, I know that you have your own playlist for your meditation, but after last night, me and Quinn sat down and made you a playlist. Enjoy!_

**[Link]**

* * *

Santana clicked on the link and it opened in her iTunes. As the opening notes of 'Distants' by Celldweller flooded her meditation room, she smiled. God bless her two best friends for knowing her so well. She made her way over to her sword where it was gracefully placed upon it's specially made stand.

Picking it up in her hands, she studied it closely. She remembered how she had gotten it.

* * *

_It was the Shinto time period in Japan. Being turned in 1694, after their training it was now the year 1764. Santana, Quinn and Tina were waiting to receive their weapons to complete their training so that they could be shipped back to the US. They were currently located in a small temple nestled deep within Mount Hayachine in the Tōhoku region of Japan. The land around the three women was the oldest in Japan, and sacred to the Kobejitsu house and it's warriors. Chosen for their skills, Santana and her two best friends had been chosen to advance and become part of Kobejitsu's elite order of fighters. Today was the day where they would complete their near-century long training._

_They had been training for nearly a whole century. They had been shipped to the US and Finn had given them their 'gift' and the newborns had been shipped back to Japan to train to become Kobejitsu warriors. The Kobejitsu vampire house was a house of elite Japanese warriors that prided themselves in having the most deadly and honorable fighters out of all the vampire houses. Training lasted for fifty years, taking dedication to a level none of the newborns even knew existed. You were made to give up everything. Social for solitude, no contact with the outside world, rigorous training that put both your body and mind to the limits, friends and family. Everything. If you couldn't handle it, you would be sent back to the US and mocked by being made a 'common' vampire and be made to carry out dirty jobs and be looked down upon. However, those who stuck it out and completed their fifty years training, were returned to the US as newly honored vampires of the house._

_Santana, Tina and Quinn were chosen to advance to another 20 years of training to become part of the sacred faction of elite Kobejitsu warriors. This faction was rare, and there weren't many chosen, only a handful every few centuries. The three friends just so happened to be chosen together, having shown a unique sense of dedication and skill to the order and when wielding weapons. The event of being turned together and a long fifty years of training with each other had brought the three together, making them an unbreakable trio and suitable enough to be considered for higher training. They had also met a guy named Blaine, who had also become their friend, and been shipped back to the US when he had completed the required fifty years._

_Now, it was their time to leave. Years of intense meditation, combat training, and learning the advanced, even more elite ways of the Kobejitsu warriors, and it was coming to an end. Today they would finally be able to leave this place and return to the US to be welcomed back into their house._

_Santana stood with Quinn on her left and Tina to Quinn's left, leaving them in a line. Just those three had been chosen, and they were the only three left from the original group that had been shipped here 70 years prior. Standing completely still, in their northern Ainu ceremonial robes, they waited for the ceremony to begin. Their breathing stilled as the drums started beating, signaling that the ceremony had begun. The three friends linked hands in anticipation._

_Two men in more advanced robes than the three women entered the room and lit the torches that lined the walls. Once lit, they slid open the doors and revealed the snow covered mountain outside. The drums beat again and the two men stood guard by the door they had originally entered through. A small man in red and gold robes entered the room, the three women knowing him as Sensei Akio. He nodded to his students, who nodded back, as he made his way to the open area where the doors had just been opened. He watched on as the drums beat again and a tall man in golden robes entered, known to everybody as Master Akinori. He walked up to the three friends and bowed before each one, in which they returned the gesture before he made his way to stand next to Akio. He nodded at the two men by the door and they left the room. Master Akinori called up Tina, and presented her with a pair of finely crafted Japanese Sai. Nodding, she made her way back and stood next to Quinn, who was up next. She was presented with a pair of matching, finely engraved Japanese Hisshou blades that worked like two daggers, unlike Tina's which was like holding two miniature swords. Finally, Santana was left until last, as she was given the greatest honour. She walked up to Master Akinori, and was blessed by him and her sensei. One of the guards handed Akinori a sword, which was completely sheathed._

_"Santana san. You have been given the greatest honour of the warriors that you have been trained alongside, even your friends in this room. You have shown unique dedication, strength and power of will. You have succeeded everything that a Kobejitsu warrior should be, and have set the standard for many centuries to come." Santana watched as Akinori smiled at her, his century old fangs out in full view. "It is my honour as your master, and sensei to present you with this sword. Never in the history of Kobejistu have we ever made a sword of this quality and perfection. You are the only one to weild it in battle, and it must never leave your hands. You protect this with your life. Not even the vampire that turned you may weild this sword, no matter how superior he is to you. You have proven that you and only you, can hold this sword and use it in battle. It is with my great honour, that I present to you, Santana Lopez, this perfect Kobejitsu Katana."_

_Santana looked at the sword that had been handed to Akinori. It definitely was something different. It looked extremely different from anything that she had ever seen before. It looked extremely futuristic. Akinori stood in front of her and bowed with the sword in both of his hands. Santana returned the action and her master placed it into her awaiting hands. As soon as the latina held the sword, she knew it was made for her. It instantly connected with her, as if it had chosen her to be it's master. A cold breeze drifted into the temple, as if the spirits of the Kobejitsu warriors were bowing down in awe and appreciation._

_Akinori continued. "Never in the history and future of Kobejitsu, will there ever be a sword or master as perfect as you ever again. Santana San, we bow to you." Santana watched as Akinori bowed down on his knees in appreciation. Sensei Akio followed, and looking to her friends, Quinn and Tina bowed before her. She was the chosen one. Akinori then spoke up from his position on the floor._

_"Sugitaru wa nao oyobazaru ga gotoshi. Nou aru taka wa tsume wo kakusu. And Santana, Chisa wa madowazu, yusha wa osorezu."_

* * *

Santana smiled as she sat down on her meditation mat in the middle of the room, right in front of the stand where her sword sat. She remembered that day like it was yesterday. She had been chosen to carry the best sword Kobejistu had ever crafted, and ever will craft. There wasn't another one like it. Her, Quinn and Tina were elitely trained vampires that were more skilled than anyone in the Kobejitsu house combined.

The sword glinted in the light of the candles. As she inhaled the smoke and listened to the sounds of her meditation music, Santana admired the sword.

The handle was made up of a complex design, looking like it had just came out of a sci-fi movie, and it boasted an enhanced grip that only Santana's hands could handle. Draped in black and silver, it looked elegant, but deadly at the same time. Moving up the handle to the hand guard, were two pointed spikes on either side. Within those spikes, was a defense mechanism that went off when someone other than Santana handled the sword in battle, as Finn had found out the hard way. On the hand guard the kanji for 'Kobejistu' was engraved. A little further up, on the start of the blade, there was a quote engraved in it's kanji equivalent symbols that her master had said before she had left the temple to go back to the US. It was the quote of the Kobejistu warriors, also engraved on Quinn and Tina's weapons.

'Chisa wa madowazu, yusha wa osorezu'

A wise man does not lose his way, a brave man does not fear.

Santana traced her finger along the kanji of the quote at the start of the blade. Next to the kanji, leading further up the balde was her name. Just above the hand guard, before the actual metal of the blade started, her house's symbol was engraved, clear for everyone to see. She looked over on the stand and admired the two daggers that she had been given by Sensei Aiko for being a good student. They matched the sword, but were much smaller, boasting the same appearance as the sword, but with a small, almost curved blade instead of a long blade like the sword. She sheathed them upon her legs when she got ready for a mission and she never left without a full set.

Picking up the sword, Santana took it into her hands, just like when she was given it by master Akinori. Admiring the sheath, it was designed to match the sword's design. It was coloured in the same black and silver, and at the very end where the sword didn't go in, it matched the end of the swords handle. At the top where the sword would go in, under a silver band with the Kobejitsu kanji, a small triangle-like shape was located. Big enough to fit a symbol inside, the Kobejistu house symbol was in the centre, matching the symbol on the sword. Along the sheath, just before the handle-like end was located, carefully crafted kanji was engraved into it. The quote of the Kobejistu warriors that was also on the blade adorned the end of the sheath, making it known how important the sword was even from the outside.

Santana unsheathed the sword and held the bare blade within her hands, careful as to not harm herself with it. The blade was made of the finest pure silver, making it easy to ash any vampire that she came across. To much silver and it would be enough to ash a vampire completely. It glinted in the light as she examined the final detail. Just after the engraved quote, lay three separate pill-looking holes, equally balanced out, giving the sword an even more future-like look. It made the word lighter and more agile, also adding to the idea that this was a sword unlike any other. The daggers had a matching design, but only adorned one hole with the exact same sheath as the sword did. Putting it back in it's sheath and placing it on it's stand, Santana took a long drink of the blood that she had poured into a cup not too long ago. Placing the cup back down next to the sword, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath in.

* * *

Ten minutes later, she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She asked in a calm voice, not even opening her eyes.

"Brittany"

Santana smiled and allowed herself to come out of her meditation stance. She placed the empty cup back over by the coffee table and blew out the candles. Looking around the room once more, she made her way to the door and turned the lights off. Opening the door and exiting, she was met with the cutest girlfriend she had ever seen. Brittany was fresh from work, although she didn't really work today for obvious reasons, and she was dressed in a pair of sneakers, sweats, and her 'Ducks Rule The World' t-shirt. She still had the plasters from last night covering her face.

"Hey" Santana smiled, pulling Brittany into her arms and kissing her softly.

Brittany gasped and Santana pulled back worried.

"Britt?"

Brittany shyed away, not wanting Santana to see what was under her shirt.

"Britt, what's wrong? Does it hurt?"

Brittany nodded and Santana pulled her close, mindful of her sorness.

"Wanna go up to my room?"

"Yes please" Santana held Brittany tightly and took her up to her room. She made Brittany sit on the end of her bed and picked up her first aid box, placing it down on the floor and returning to the position she was in the night before.

"Can you show me?" Brittany nodded and pulled off her shirt. She was slightly bruised, but it was nothing to worry about. "It looks ok Britt. Want me to kiss it better?" Brittany nodded and watched as Santana moved in closer to her and started trailing kisses all along her torso. She giggled when Santana kissed her lightly above her belly button.

"San, that tickles!"

"It does?" she smirked.

"Yeah!" Brittany gasped as she was assaulted with feathrlight kisses around her belly button. Santana was glad that she could cheer her girfriend up, even if it did involve kisses around her stomach.

* * *

Quinn was fast asleep on her bed. Yesterday had worn her out. The meeting with Finn, and the fact that Rachel had been hurt had tired her out. Thats why she was in her room in the peace and quiet. Well, that was until Rachel had arrived.

The diva entered the room and found her girlfriend in a deep sleep. She smiled and took her coat off, making her way over to the bed. Taking her shoes off, she crawled onto the bed and straddled the blond, leaving featherlight kisses along her jawline and neck.

Quinn slowly started to stir and when she saw her girlfriend on top of her she smiled. "Hi" She greeted in a husky, sleep ridden voice as she rubbed her eyes of sleep.

"Hi, sweetie" Rachel grinned, letting her hands trail up Quinn's torso and rest on her chest. "How was your sleep?" She asked.

"Good" Quinn said as she yawned and stretched, Rachel's hands still resting upon her chest. Holding those hands in their position, Quinn leant up and gave her girlfriend a soft hello kiss before resting back on the bed and letting her hands fall to Rachel's hips. "How are you feeling?" She asked looking at the cut on Rachel's cheek and her split lip.

"I'm better, thank you. Some of the mother's of the children I teach thought that someone had abused me, but I was quick to correct them. It's funny how people jump to conclusions, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Always quick to blame the partner as well. Anyway, enough about that, you sure your feeling better?" Quinn asked, pulling Rachel down on top of her. The diva gasped and Quinn looked at her worridly. "You ok?" She said as she checked Rachel over.

"I think so. It's just that my ribs are a little sore from last night. Can you just check though?"

"Ok" Quinn nodded. Rachel moved to get off of her, but Quinn held her in place. "Don't. Stay here, just take your shirt off" Rachel nodded and removed her shirt, revealing a nasty purple bruise across her ribs. Quinn leant up so that she was now in a sitting position with Rachel still straddling her. She examined the bruising a little more before kissing it better.

* * *

It had been three whole weeks since their meeting with Finn, and Santana was becoming more and more frustrated every day the more she went without a lead. It was wearing down on not only her, but the rest of her team. They were getting frustrated that they weren't any closer to Finn and what he wanted, and they needed some action.

Santana was pacing the halls, making her way to the kitchen when she got a text from Tina.

**-TINA-**

**'This is urgent. Come to the tech room, NOW! Me and Sugar think that we may have a lead that could be a breakthrough to the mission.'**

Santana read the text and quickly abandoned her trip to the kitchen and detoured to the tech room. Entering, she sat down on the couch next to Mercedes.

"Hey, girlfriend" Mercedes greeted, flashing Santana a huge fanged smile.

Santana smiled back. "Hey"

The next one to enter the room was Matt, who fist bumped Santana and sat down next to her on the arm rest of the couch. The rest of the team filtered in, ready for Tina and Sugar's news.

"Ok, I'm gonna pass over to Sugar as she's the one who found something"

Sugar nodded and faced the team. "Thanks Tina. So, my contacts are set up all over the city, working exclusively for us. One of them, on the Northeast side of the city, called me to let me know that there was some suspicious looking stuff going down in a nearby warehouse." Sugar paused and looked at Tina who nodded. The honey blond turned around and clicked away at one of Tina's computers, bringing up a map. She zoomed in and specified the location. Turning back to the team, she continued. "I've also got reports from the same contact that there is a man of the same description as our guy Joe. We also got told that there's been a guy with the same description as Rory hanging out there."

"Yeah, it may be a coincidence, but who knows? I think our best option is to get there as soon as possible and see. We've had no leads for three straight weeks, this could be our only chance." Tina continued, looking at Santana. The whole team turned to face her.

Santana smiled, her fangs out mischievously. "When can we all be ready?"

Puck checked his watch. "It's eight p.m now. Twenty minutes?"

Santana grinned. "Everybody suit up! Be ready in twenty minutes or less. Sugar, Matt, welcome to your first mission."

Everybody clapped and started leaving the room to get ready. Santana made her way to her meditation room to gear up.

Entering the room, she headed over to the place where she kept her mission clothes. Opening the trunk, she pulled out her complete black ensemble and started putting it on. Once clothed properly, she pulled her hair into a ponytail and looked at the shoes she owned. Thinking that as it was a dry mission, she pulled out her all black converses and put them on. Standing up and wiping out any creases, she looked over to the middle of the room. Sheathing her daggers on each leg, making them as inconspicuous as possible, she then pulled her sword out of it's sheath, mounted it on her back and then expertly sheathed the sword once again. As she pulled on her gloves, completing her outfit, she looked around and her eyes wandered over to her tech set-up. Deciding against taking her iPod, she looked around the room once more and exited, locking the door behind her.

She quickly made her way down to the armory, where Blaine, Kurt and Tina were getting wired. Santana grabbed her guns, holstered them and got wired herself so that she would be in complete contact with any member of her team when she was on the mission.

"Tina, are these all connected?" Santana asked, motioning towards the earpiece that she had just placed in her ear.

Tina checked her iPad. "Yeah, they should be. I had Mercedes check them a few days ago, so they should be fine."

"Cool. You two ready?" She asked, looking at Kurt and Blaine.

"Yeah." Blaine answered for the both of them.

"Good, let's move out" She said as she led the last of her team out of the warehouse, locked it up and hopped in the van. "Drive, Puck"

The mow-hawked boy nodded and pulled away, heading for the Northeast side of the city.

* * *

Puck finally pulled up near the warehouse.

"Ok, guys. As there's two new members, we'll have two teams of four and one team of three. Sam, Mike, Matt, Puck, team 2. Mercedes, Blaine, Kurt, Sugar, team 3. Tina, Quinn, your with me, team 1. Ok, guys. Go get em!" Santana said as they got out. "Artie watch the van"

"Yes ma'am" He smiled.

Santana chuckled. "Good, let me know if anything happens"

He nodded and Santana slid the door closed, turning to her team. "You two ready?" Both Tina and Quinn nodded, ready to go.

Santana pressed her earpiece into her ear. "All of the team's earpieces are connected and we're ready to go" Tina said, tapping away at her iPad already.

"Good, everybody, canvas the area. Find something, let me know. If you get any trouble, try not to cause too much of a scene. I don't want whomever is in there to find out that it's us that's here. Let's go" Santana said as she unsheathed her sword.

* * *

_"Santana, we see something."_

"What Puck?"

_"I can see both Joe and Rory. St James is here too, he's yelling at everybody though. I think that we've hit the jackpot."_

"Good, Puck. Wait for my signal."

_"Gotcha"_

Santana signed off and turned to Quinn and Tina. "What do we do?"

"We can't just stand outside all night." Quinn said.

Tina nodded in agreement. "Yeah, S. We need to strike as soon as possible. Maybe infiltrate and strike at the last minute when they don't expect it."

"Ok. Get ready" Santana pressed her earpiece in again. "Puck, my team are gonna enter and then when we're in position I'll signal you to come in. We're gonna infiltrate and strike."

_"Got it lesbro. Waiting on your word. Team, hold position, infiltrate and strike."_

Santana signed off and then put herself through to Mercedes. "'Cedes. Infiltrate and strike. Wait on my word."

_"Got it Satan. Team, listen up. Hold our position. We're gonna infiltrate and strike. Go for it S"_

Santana nodded subconsciously and signed off. "Let's go. Tina, nearest entrance."

The tech girl tapped away on her iPad. Then, she pointed straight ahead of them. "Right up there there should be a fire exit around the corner." She said as she then put away her iPad in it's holder upon her waist and drew her UV arc ready for action.

"Good, let's move." Santana led the way and slowly made her way, sword in hand, towards the corner.

She moved slowly, ready to pounce on anybody who got in her way. Her breathing slowed as she neared the corner. She motioned for Tina and Quinn to hold their positions. The two did as they were told and she neared the corner even more. Moving silently, her many years of training kicked in. She pressed herself up against the corner and peaked around it, spotting a guy guarding the door. She looked back at Tina and Quinn who were looking at her expectantly. She held up one finger, signaling that there was one guy. Tina and Quinn nodded, letting her know that she could handle this one. Santana nodded back and took a deep breath in, gripping her sword tightly. She crept up behind the guy, automatically sensing that he was another vampire like her. She grinned, her fangs glinting in the moonlight. With the grace of a swan and the quickness of a cheetah, she struck before he even knew what was coming to him. He ashed at her feet and his gun clattered to the floor. Santana walked back to the corner and signaled for Tina and Quinn to follow her.

The three women then entered the building. Pressing her finger to her ear, she connected to Puck and Mercedes. "Puck, 'Cedes. I've entered the building, one guard ashed, be on the lookout for more when you enter. Hold your positions."

_"Got it"_ Puck replied.

_"Holding girl"_ Mercedes sent back.

Santana, Quinn and Tina moved deeper into the warehouse, the sound of voices getting louder. They stopped when they got to the main area, making sure that they weren't seen or heard. Jesse was yelling at Joe and Rory.

"I can't believe you two! Especially you!" He shouted, pointing at Rory.

"What have I done!" He cried. Santana had to hold herself back from bursting in there and ripping Rory's head off for what he did to Brittany and Rachel.

"You know what you did!"

"What?"

"You attacked Quinn and Santana's girlfriends! That's what you did!"

Tina watched both Quinn and Santana tense up at the mention of their girlfriends.

"I had to!"

"You didn't! Their gonna be all over our asses now! You just made it personal!" He yelled, rubbing his temples.

Santana pressed her earpiece. "Puck, 'Cedes, move your teams into position within the warehouse. Don't strike and don't get caught. Wait for my signal to attack."

Santana signed off once more and then turned her attentions back to the conversation between Jesse, Rory and Joe.

Tina surveyed the area around them. Apart from Joe, Rory and Jesse, there were a group of vampire's located around them who looked like workers. They were surrounded by what looked like stainless steel work stations. Upon those stations were jars and vials of what looked like grey ash and hanging from pegs upon the tops of the stations were small bags of what looked like the same grey ash substance, like how illegal drugs would look. Tina was brought back to the situation when Jesse yelled and kicked a chair, knocking it over.

"You are dead, Rory Flanagan!" He yelled, getting up close and personal with the Irish boy.

"_In position, S_" Puck said over the comm.

"_Same here_" Mercedes replied.

"Ok, on the count of three, everybody get ready to pounce. I have a feeling that this conversation may be over soon and we may miss our chance. Ready, three...two...one!" Santana pounced up, all members of her team springing into action from all directions.

Santana jumped forward and instantly headed for Rory. Joe managed to pull him away just in time and held him at gunpoint.

"Let me at that fucker!" She yelled, focusing on the boy with the dreads, eventhough there was nothing but fighting around her.

"You wish" Joe shouted, pressing the gun further into Rory's head.

"S, Jesse's getting away!" Blaine called, and Santana turned her attentions to where Blaine was pointing at. Jesse smiled at her, a sadistic fang ridden smirk plastered across his face as he escaped through the door.

"Action Blaine!" She called and watched as Blaine reinserted himself into the action around them. Turning her attentions back to where she was before, she noticed that Joe was stood by the furthest exit with Rory still at gunpoint.

"Watch out behind you Santana!" He sadistically laughed and she turned around to see nothing but Tina ashing another vampire with her UV arc.

She turned around to see him now holding a detonator in his other hand. She heard a few beeps and knew exactly what was happening.

"Shit! Everybody down!" She yelled. She turned and dove forward and grabbed Tina, diving out of the way of the blast.

Smoke cascaded around the room, and it took a minute for Santana to get her senses back. She looked to her right to find Tina.

"T, you alright?" She wheezed, caughing at the smoke that was filling her lungs.

Tina looked at her and turned to the side a little so that they could look down. "I can't move my leg" Santana looked down and saw that Tina had a large piece of shrapnel lodged in her leg, rendering it useless in the situation.

"Where's my arc?" She asked. Santana looked around and spotted it laying on the ground a few feet away from them.

"Over there. Good job we didn't land on it our we'd be ash"

Tina nodded and looked at Santana. "San, your arm"

Santana looked down at her left arm, seeing that she too had a piece of shrapnel lodged into one of her limbs. She tried moving it, but hissed in pain. When she heard a laugh, she looked up to now see Joe still at the door with Rory in his grasp.

"I hope you have a nice day Santana!" He laughed. Santana jumped up and made her way over to him, her sword now in hand once more. "Stay here" She directed to her asian best friend as she moved towards her target.

She advanced on him and as soon as she reached him, tried to attack. Still recovering, she couldn't block the kick that he placed square in the middle of her chest. She yelled in pain and flew back halfway across the room. She heard Quinn shout as she landed on an upright piece of wooden plank. She yelled out in agony as the wooden stake-like object drove through her body and came out the other side through her chest, impaling her to it.

"San!" Quinn yelled. Santana placed her hands on the now, blood covered stake as it impaled her.

"Sword" Santana breathed, trying to speak. Quinn searched around and saw that Puck was holding it carefully, as not to get attacked by it. "Tina"

"Tina's ok. The whole team is" Quinn reassured, holding Santana's hand tightly. A tear slipped down the blond's cheek. "Somebody get Artie here now!" Quinn yelled, knowing that if she didn't hurry, Santana might not make it.

Sam rushed out of the room to go and find Artie and get the van ready for an immediate pick up.

"Hold in there San" Quinn said as the latina's eyes fluttered. Tina held the other hand tightly, ignoring the pain in her leg. "We need to get her off this!" Quinn said, taking charge. As second in command, she knew she had to step up and take control.

"Here, maybe we could lift her off it" Puck offered. "It will be painful, but maybe we could save her."

Quinn nodded. "Ok, go for it. Hold in there San. Puck's gonna get you off this thing" She said, sqeezing Santana's hand tightly. The latina just nodded breathlessly as everybody got ready.

"Matt, over here." The new recruit made his way over next to Puck. "You grab her feet and I'll grab her shoulders. Then, we're gonna lift her off as slowly and carefully as possible, got it?"

Matt nodded. "Yeah."

Sam ran back into the room. "Artie's out front. I'll drive!"

"Good one Sam, everybody with the exception of me, Tina, Puck and Matt, back to the van." Quinn ordered. The rest of the team left worriedly, hoping that their leader would be ok. "Ok, do it Puck." She looked down at Santana. "Me and Tina are gonna hold your hands and Puck and Mike are gonna lift you off this stake, ok?" Santana nodded wearily and Quinn nodded at Puck and Matt.

Puck put down her sword and the two men got into position and held her tightly. Clutching her best friends's hands tightly, Santana was carefully lifted off of the stake. She yelled in pain the whole way through and as soon as the steak left her body, she howled at the sudden loss of contact, bearing her fangs in defense the whole time.

"Ok, let's get her out of here." Puck announced, both him and Matt still carrying her and Tina and Quinn holding her hands. Tina managed to grab her sword as they left.

They ran out to the van which Sam was at the wheel of. Tina and Quinn got in and Puck placed her across Quinn and Tina's laps. Closing the doors behind them, Matt yelled to Sam.

"Get us out of here now Sam!"

The blond haired boy did as he was told and started their journey home.

"Where's Santana's sword?" Blaine asked.

Tina held it up carefully. "Here" Blaine just nodded in acknowledgement and relief.

"What happened?" Artie asked, checking Santana over.

"She got kicked back onto a sharp and broken wooden plank that just so happened to be pointed upwards at the time. It went right through her. From her back and out through her front." Quinn said.

Artie looked surprised. "Right through?" He asked in shock.

Quinn nodded sadly. "Right through."

"Brittany" Santana murmered, silencing everybody in the van.

"I know San. We'll see her soon. I promise. Your gonna be ok" Quinn said, holding her best friend tightly, not caring that she had the latina's blood all over her gloves and clothes.

"T, what happened to your knee?" Artie asked.

Tina looked down at her knee and then back up at the boy with glasses. "Santana saved me from an explosion and in the process I got some shrapnel lodged into my keecap."

"Should be easy enough to fix. Santana though, if we get her back in time, I might be able to save her. However, she's lost a lot of blood."

"I have the same blood type." Puck said.

"Good" Artie nodded. "We might just save her."

* * *

TBC

_P.S - If you want to see Santana's sword, type **Samurai 3000** into google and it should be the first result (not the one with the cone-like end on the handle - wrong one.) I hope this gives you a visual for what it looks like._


	10. Surgery

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE, it's plot or it's characters.

_So, here's the next chapter. I actually had this written and finished nearly three days ago but I wanted to get back into the habit of friday updates as randomly updating is driving me completely nuts. This chapter just flew out of me, and I wrote it in record time, two days I think. Anyway, jump right back into the action and enjoy!_

_Also, a special shout out for all the love from **Nayalove** (awesome name!) your awesome, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Peace!_

* * *

As soon as Sam pulled up outside the warehouse, Artie had taken full control.

"I'm gonna need a live one" Artie said as they got out of the van quickly.

"What?" Quinn asked, surprised.

"I need a live blood source for when she wakes up. I know we don't need one often, but if she doesn't have fresh blood, she might not recover properly. Trust me Quinn." He said seriously.

Quinn thought for a few moments and nodded. "Sugar, check Tina's contacts. Look for our blood sources. I think that there should be someone. I'm gonna carry Santana, but Mike, I need you to carry Tina"

The Asian boy nodded and Quinn looked back at Artie. "Thank you" He said.

Quinn just nodded as they rushed towards his lab/medical bay. Quinn put Santana down on the bed carefully and held her hand tightly as Artie and Sam began to work. Tina watched from where she was sat, hoping to dear God Santana would make it. Not just for the team, but for Brittany too.

When Quinn stood back, she glanced over to Tina and went to stand beside her. Sugar entered the room and walked over to the two best friends.

"There's a girl called Alicia that's ready to help. She said she knows you and Santana personally." she said.

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, she's our personal blood source. Tell her to get over here as quickly as possible. It's a life or death situation and Santana might not make it."

"Ok, on it!" Sugar said, turning to leave.

"Oh, and sugar..."

"Yeah?" She asked, turning around slightly.

"Thanks"

"No problem Quinn. Just make sure she's ok."

"I will" She said as she watched Sugar leave.

Mercedes and Kurt entered the room, walking up to their temporarily appointed leader.

"Q, we have something" Kurt said, panting.

"Ok, why are you panting?" She asked.

Mercedes caught her breath and went serious. "Rachel and Brittany are here."

Quinn looked at Tina and then back at Kurt and Mercedes. "Shit!" She looked back at Santana worriedly.

"Go, I'll watch over her" Tina said, breaking Quinn out of her dilemma. The blond looked at her best friend and Tina just nodded.

"Thanks T" She said as she hugged the Asian girl.

"No problem. Go sort out your girls."

"Thanks, 'Cedes, come with me"

The black girl nodded and followed Quinn down the hallway and out to the front of the warehouse. Quinn stopped Mercedes just as they reached the door. "Wait here. I'll handle them and I'll let you know if I need you." Mercedes just nodded and stood ready to be called in.

Quinn took a deep breath and exited the warehouse. "Hey, why are you two here this late?" She asked.

"We wanted to see our girlfriends and seeing as you two weren't home, we came here. " Quinn just nodded at her girlfriend. Noticing something behind Quinn, Rachel squinted. "Quinn, why is there blood all over the ground behind you?" Quinn looked behind and saw Santana's blood lining the sidewalk from the van to the front door.

She stuttered for a moment, trying to think of something to say, but was beat to it by Brittany. "Quinn, why do you have blood all over you?" She asked. Quinn looked at herself properly for the first time since they got back.

Biting the bullet, Quinn knew she couldn't hide it from Santana's girlfriend, or hers for that matter. Taking in a deep breath, she spoke. "Ok, you two have to promise to not freak out, ok?" The two women nodded. "Right. One of us got hurt. Badly."

"Who?" Rachel asked.

"Calm down Rach. I'm getting to that part. Anyway, one of us got hurt. Right now, it's a life or death situation and Artie is doing everything he can to save them."

"What happened?" Brittany asked.

"One of us got in a car crash not too long ago."

"Please, tell us who it is Quinn!" Rachel pleaded. Brittany nodded in agreement. She knew she had to tell Brittany, as she might not get to see her girlfriend alive again.

"Ok, you have to be calm you two. The blood that is on the sidewalk and on me belongs to the same person." Looking down at the blood coating her body, Quinn looked up once more. "This blood" She held up her arms. "Is Santana's"

"What?" Rachel asked, holding a hand over her mouth and shock.

"Britt?" Quinn asked, looking at Santana's girlfriend, who's face had gone a pale white colour in a matter of seconds.

"Where is she?" She asked.

Quinn sighed. "Follow me and I'll tell you. Come on." Quinn stood in the middle of the two women and placed her arms around their shoulders, leading them into the building. "'Cedes, go let everybody know Rachel and Britt are here" She winked.

Mercedes winked back, knowing exactly what she meant and rushed back to the medical bay.

As Artie and Sam started work on Santana, they had ordered everybody out of the room except for Tina, Mike, Blaine and Puck.

"Puck, go sit on that bed over there." He motioned towards the empty hospital bed. Puck did as he was told and went over and sat on it. "Mike, can you start tapping Puck's blood. We need some soon."

Mike nodded and kissed Tina on the forehead before walking over to where Puck was sat. Getting to work, he started tapping the man's blood, hoping that it would save their leader.

Mercedes entered the less-busy medical bay and informed them that Rachel and Brittany had arrived and that Quinn was with them. Artie nodded and got back to work.

"Blaine, can you sort Tina's knee out?" Artie asked. He nodded and made his way over to the bed where Tina was sat, preparing to take the metal shrapnel out of her knee.

"Mike, when your done, can you come give me a hand?" Blaine asked. Tina's boyfriend nodded and made his way over to Blaine and Tina. "Ok, so let's start."

Tina screamed, bearing her fangs as she howled in pain. "Ok, go get Quinn" Blaine said. Mike nodded and exited the room.

Luckily Quinn was in the main area with the rest of the team, holding both Brittany and Rachel tightly. "Quinn, you need to come to the medical bay right now"

Quinn looked at Rachel and Brittany and got up. "I'll be right back. I promise."

Kurt and Mercedes took Quinn's place, Kurt comforting Rachel, and Mercedes comforting Brittany.

Quinn rushed down the hallway with Mike. "What's happened? Who was that scream from?"

"Tina. This piece of metal in her leg is proving to be more of a pain than me and Blaine thought. We thought that maybe you could keep her calm enough so that we could pull it out."

Quinn nodded. "Let's do it." She said as they entered the room. She walked up to Tina and took hold of her hand. "Hey, Tina"

"Hey" The Asian girl replied.

"I need you to calm yourself, just like we were taught, so that Blaine and Mike can take this piece of metal out of your leg." Tina nodded and Quinn looked up at Blaine, giving him the go-ahead.

Tina screamed in pain again as Blaine and Mike attempted to take it out again.

"Get that fucking thing out of my leg, NOW!" Tina yelled, tightening her grip on Quinn's hand, who yelped at the sudden death grip that she received.

Mike and Blaine looked at each other, both sharing uneasy looks. "You'd better take it out or she will rip your heads off, regardless of who you are" Quinn said.

Blaine and Mike nodded. "Hold on Tina!" Blaine said. Him and Mike prepped themselves once more and on the count of three pulled the piece of shrapnel out of Tina's knee.

"Fuck!" Tina hissed.

"I'll get her a fresh bottle of blood. Well done, sweetie" Mike said, kissing Tina on the forehead and walking over to Artie's fridge.

"Well done, T" Quinn said, letting go of Tina's hand and gasping at the sudden lack of pressure.

"Sorry about your hand Q" Tina panted.

"Nah, it's ok. As long as your ok. Hey Mike, get me a bottle of blood too" The Asian boy nodded and grabbed another bottle before handing one to Quinn and one to Tina. "Blaine, you gonna be ok from here?"

"Yeah" He nodded. Quinn nodded back and left the room, bottle in hand. Walking down the hallway, she was greeted by Alicia.

Standing at the same height as Quinn, she had caramel coloured skin and straight, black shoulder length hair. She was well built and was perfect to be Quinn and Santana's live blood source. She would come and help them when they needed more than their blood bottles. She was always happy to help out, and came whenever called, like right now. They had met her back just before they left the Kobejitsu house and Alicia had been helping them out ever since. She could definitely be trusted with their secrets.

"Hey" the caramel-skinned girl greeted.

"Hey, Alicia" Quinn said hugging her.

"So, what's happened?"

Quinn directed the girl to walk with her back down the hallway, stopping just before they reached the main area where the team was sat. "Santana fell back onto a sharp wooden stake. It went right the way through her and came out of the front."

Alicia gasped. "Ooh, that's nasty"

"I know, so now she's in surgery with both Artie and Sam working on her. Artie said that we need a live blood source or she might not make it. Puck is supplying his own blood for a blood transfusion, but she's gonna need someone to feed on when she's finished in surgery. You ok with that?"

"Yeah, I've been fed on directly before. I can handle that, and if she gets a little out of control, I know that you are gonna be there."

"Yeah, let's just hope it doesn't come to that. Anyway, when we get back to where the team are, you know that Rachel and Brittany don't know, so just watch what you say."

Alicia nodded. "I know. I'll watch my words" She replied, mimicking a zipper across her mouth and pretending to throw away the key.

"Thanks" Quinn said, hugging her.

"No problem. Where's Tina?"

Quinn shook her head and chuckled. "She's in the medical bay with Mike and Blaine. Santana saved her from an explosion but she got a huge piece of shrapnel lodged in her leg so I've just helped them get it out. You should have seen her face." She laughed, taking a sip of her drink.

"I bet it was a picture" Alicia laughed as they made their way back into the main area of the warehouse.

"It definitely was, believe me!" Quinn chuckled.

The two women made their way towards the group and sat down, Quinn rejoining Rachel and Brittany, hugging them.

"Hey" She whispered, kissing Rachel on the side of the head.

"Is she ok?" The brunette asked.

"Not yet. Artie's still working on her."

"Was that her screaming?" She asked, playing with Quinn's blood covered shirt.

"No" Quinn replied, kissing Rachel on the the top of the head.

"Who was it then?" Sugar asked.

"It was Tina" Quinn said, the team now focused on what she was saying.

"What's wrong with T?" Mercedes asked.

"That Shrapnel she had in her leg wouldn't budge. Blaine and Mike couldn't get it out, so they called me in and she put her death grip on my hand. It took two full grown men to get that fucker out of her leg."

Some of the team chuckled, wishing they could have seen their friends face.

"I know your talking about me" Tina said as she walked into the room on crutches, with Mike trailing behind her.

Quinn's head snapped up when she saw Tina's smiling face. Tina sat down next to Brittany and hugged her, ignoring the pain from her left knee.

Rachel snuggled up in Quinn's arms. "You need a shower" She whispered.

"I do?"

"Yeah, you have blood all over you."

"Good point. Everybody, go take a rest and get cleaned up. I don't think Artie, Sam and Blaine are gonna be finished for a while."

The team nodded and Rachel led Quinn down to the blond's room. She pulled her into her en suite bathroom. "Want me to join you?" She asked.

Quinn nodded and they both got undressed. Rachel joined her in the shower and began washing the blood off of her girlfriend's skin.

* * *

Brittany made her way up to Santana's bedroom, hoping that she could find some comfort from Santana's personal belongings. She walked over to the bed and sat down. She looked at the nightstand and saw the toy that she had given Santana for valentine's day. Holding it in her hands, she felt the soft material that it was made of. The fur was the colour of Lord Tubbington and had a red heart on it's stomach and a pale pink nose. A tear made it's way down her cheek as she hugged it close to her chest.

Looking up, she saw the picture of them that Santana usually kept next to the toy. It was taken by Quinn when they went to a barbecue not long after they met. Quinn had managed to catch them at the perfect moment and snapped the perfect picture of them.

Santana had her arms around Brittany from behind holding her tightly, the both of them laughing at something off camera. The sun was setting perfectly in the background, casting everything in the picture in a soft orange glow. When asked about why she kept it on her nightstand and kissed it goodnight when she was alone, Santana said that it was her favorite picture of them and when she was on her own, it made her feel closer to Brittany in some way. The blond couldn't disagree. It was a perfect picture of them and she loved it as well, having her own copy back in her bedroom at home.

Sighing and clutching the toy cat to her chest, Brittany curled herself up onto the bed and fell asleep, silent tears falling from her eyes as she drifted off.

* * *

Tina looked over at Matt.

"Here, Let me have Santana's sword. I'll go put it in her meditation room"

Matt nodded and handed her the now-sheathed sword. The Asian girl managed to make her way to the room on her crutches and unlocked the door, going in and placing the sacred sword on it's stand in the middle of the room. Taking a look around, she sighed.

She couldn't believe her best friend wasn't that far away, fighting for her life. Tina cursed the man who had put her in that medical bay and caused the injury on her own leg, and vowed to get back at him, whatever the cost. She shook her head and left the room, locking the door behind her.

She then made her way slowly up to Santana's room, where Brittany was last seen. Opening the door, she found Brittany fast asleep on the bed.

"Britt?" She said softly.

"Is Santana awake?" Brittany asked, sitting up quickly.

"No" Tina chuckled, laughing at Brittany's sleepy face. "But Quinn wanted to know where you were. I said I'd go check on you"

"Oh, ok"

"Come on, come join us downstairs. I'm sure you don't want to be by yourself up here."

Brittany nodded and joined Tina at the door. The two made their way downstairs and joined Rachel and Quinn on the couch. Quinn had her head on Rachel's shoulder, with Rachel holding her tightly and letting her slender finger's comb through Quinn's still wet hair. Brittany sat down and let Tina hug her.

* * *

10 Minutes later, Blaine came out to the group covered in blood.

"Alicia, your needed." Was all he said before he walked back down the hallway. Alicia looked at Quinn and followed Blaine.

Quinn knew that if Alicia was being called in, the surgery had gone as expected.

"You ok?" Rachel whispered, kissing Quinn on the top of her head.

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, I think I am"

Rachel knew how much Santana meant to Quinn, and she hoped for her girlfriend's sake that she was ok.

Alicia followed Blaine. "Is she ok?"

"Yeah, she's barely awake, but Artie said he wants you now to complete her surgery."

"Ok"

The two entered the room. "Hey, Alicia" Artie greeted.

"Hey, what do you need me to do? Wrist or neck?"

"We'll try your wrist first."

Alicia nodded and took off her hoodie, getting ready. Artie directed her over to Santana's side and motioned for her to sit beside her closely.

Puck watched from his place on the other side of the room as Artie pricked Alicia's wrist. The girl then slightly waved her arm above Santana's nose and the latina woke up a little more. Alicia looked up at Artie, who nodded and let Santana latch her mouth onto her wrist. Being used to the feel of Santana's fangs, Alicia didn't even whimper at the sharp pain she felt in her wrist.

Santana gradually became more alert as she continued to feed. When she pulled away, satisfied, she looked up at Alicia.

"Thanks"

"No problem" the girl smiled. "I'm gonna stay if you need me" She said, looking at Artie. The boy nodded and pulled her away so that he could patch up her wrist.

"Can I see Brittany?"

"Yeah." Blaine nodded. Him and Sam left the room and went to address the group.

* * *

It was about 4 am when Quinn checked her watch. It had been hours since they had brought Santana in and they hoped to dear God that she was ok. When Sam and Blaine came out, everybody sat up in anticipation.

"She's ok. The surgery went well and she should be fine, but she'll be bed ridden for a little while. Brittany, she asked for you specifically."

Brittany looked over at Quinn, who nodded and got up to go see her girlfriend. She made her way down the hallway and was passed by Puck, Artie and Alicia. The blond hesitantly entered the empty room and found Santana resting in one of the hospital beds.

"Hey" She greeted quietly.

"Britt?"

Brittany nodded, tears falling down her face.

"Hey, I'm ok"

Brittany walked up to her and kissed her softly. "Don't do that to me again" She said through her tears.

"I'm sorry" Santana said quietly, a tear of her own escaping and running down her face.

"Don't be sorry. You couldn't help it."

"Come here" Santana said, holding out her arms. Brittany collapsed, and the latina gasped at the new found weight on her wound. "Britt, Britt..."

"Oh! I'm sorry sweetie!" Brittany gasped pulling away, new tears making their way down her face.

"It's ok, you just have to be extremely careful, ok?"

Brittany nodded and hugged Santana once more, a little more careful of her injuries.

* * *

Quinn made her way down towards the medical bay sometime later. She opened the door and found Santana awake in her bed.

"San?"

Santana looked up at the sound of her name. "Quinn?"

Quinn nodded and made her way over to her best friend and sat down next to the bed. "Hey"

"Hey, you taking care of the team?"

"Yeah. Their still a little shook up though. So am I really."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be. You took a chance going for Joe, it was just unfortunate that he threw you onto a stake. God, we were all so scared San. I've never seen Puck so detached."

"What do you mean?"

"He sat and watched as you were in surgery. In the van on the way here, he offered his blood to save you. I think seeing you hurt really shook him up more than he thought it would. I've never seen Brittany so upset either. Since she's seen you I think she's a little happier. Her and Rachel are both staying here tonight so you won't have to worry about them going anywhere."

Santana nodded. "What are we gonna do next? We've lost our only lead."

Quinn shook her head. "I think that you need to get better before you start running around chasing after leads."

Santana knew Quinn was right. She had to get better before she even thought of fighting again. "What about Brittany and Rachel? Don't you think they're gonna get a little more suspicious from now on?"

"I can honestly say that I don't know what to do. I'm just as scared as you but we have to try as hard as we can to hide our secret. We can't risk them knowing."

"I know. I just really hope that they don't find out."

* * *

Rachel and Brittany were out having coffee. They had both decided that they needed to get out and spend some time to themselves. The two best friends were in a little coffee shop about a block away from the warehouse. It was tucked away, and was the perfect cozy lounge to chill in on a lazy afternoon.

It had been about four days since Santana had been injured, and Brittany and Rachel had spent most of their time there with their girls, making sure that both Quinn and Santana were ok.

"Britt..." Rachel trailed off, staring at her coffee cup.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think it's weird?"

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked, looking up at her best friend.

"Well, don't you think it's weird that both Santana and Tina are majorly injured, and the rest of their friends are cut up and bruised?"

"I admit it's a little weird but what are you getting at?"

"I think that their hiding something from us."

"What do you mean, Rach?"

"Didn't you see?"

"See what?" Brittany said as she took another sip of her coffee.

"That guy who saved us that night."

Brittany thought for a few moments. "Matt?"

"Yeah."

"That is weird. Thinking about it, did you see Sugar?"

"I think so, she's the small brunette right?"

Brittany nodded. "Yeah. She owns a restaurant around here. Me and Santana have been going there ever since we started dating. I think Santana's known her for a while."

"That is weird. I think I have an idea."

Brittany's head snapped up at the sound of Rachel having an idea. "What?"

"I think that we should do some investigating"

"Really?"

"Yeah, just some little things. But, make it look inconspicuous. Don't let them know that we're onto them."

Brittany nodded and hoped that her friend knew what she was doing.

* * *

When Brittany and Rachel made it back to the warehouse, it was already sunset. Santana was in her meditation room, but only under strict medical orders from Artie. He didn't want her over exerting herself. But, with persuading from Puck, Blaine, Tina and Quinn, she was allowed to go and meditate, on the idea that if she stayed in that bed any longer she would have gone mad and started attacking people. Plus, she needed healing from her training, and the only way to do that was to go to her meditation room.

Now sat in the middle of her personal room, Santana took a sip of blood, fresh from Alicia. Not trusting their bottled stuff, Artie had set Santana on a fresh blood diet to help her heal faster. The fact that it was fresh meant that it worked better than the bottled stuff that they drunk everyday to keep the thirst at bay.

She took another sip before placing the cup down beside her. Taking her sword in her hands, she was able to sense that Tina was the last one to touch it, meaning that she had come in and placed it on it's stand.

She unsheathed it and grabbed the cloth from beside her. She started working cleaning as best she could in her condition, before placing the bare sword back on the stand, the metal now glinting in the light reflected off of the candles she had lit.

Inhaling the smoke of her healing candles, she let herself go, drifting into the realm of deep meditation, a soft and meaningful playlist playing through the speakers in the background.

* * *

Brittany walked into the cinema room where everybody was located, watching the latest NBA game on the massive TV. She walked up to Tina and asked where her girlfriend was.

"She should be in her meditation room. She wouldn't be anywhere else."

Brittany smiled sweetly at Santana's best friend and said her goodbye's before setting off to find her wounded girlfriend. She walked quietly down the halls and as she got closer to the meditation room, she heard soft music playing in the background.

She walked up to the door and knocked, not wanting to disturb Santana too much.

She heard a muffled "Yes?" from inside the room.

Brittany smiled and tried not to giggle at the giddiness she felt inside at the thought of her girlfriend. "It's Brittany"

Santana didn't even hesitate. "Come in"

Brittany's smile grew impossibly wider as she entered the room and closed the door behind her. She found Santana sat in front of her sword stand with soft music playing in the background.

"San?" Brittany spoke, watching Santana's face closely. The latina's eyes were closed as she listened to her surroundings. "San?" She asked again.

A small smile tugged at Santana's lips as she didn't answer.

"Are you ok?" Brittany asked, her voice laced with worry.

Santana grinned and opened her eyes. "I'm playing with you, Britt. I'm fine. I'm just meditating that's all."

Brittany sighed a breath of relief and walked over to her girlfriend, kneeling down next to her and pressing a small but gentle loving kiss to her lips.

"Want me to give you a massage?"

Santana nodded, cricking her neck. "Yes please"

Brittany responded with a small nod and a kiss and moved so that she was knelt up behind the latina. Instantly she let her hands get to work, working out all of the knots in the latina's tensed up shoulder muscles.

"Is that better?" She asked.

Santana grunted in response. "Yes."

Brittany chuckled at her girlfriend and kissed the back of her neck and continued.

"How does it feel?" Santana knew Brittany would ask sooner or later, so she had somewhat prepared herself for whatever the blond would ask.

"It hurts, but right now it's not as bad as it has been."

"Have you got a bandage or something on it?"

"Artie patched it up as best he could. And yes, I have a massive bandage over it with some heavy duty military grade gauze pads"

"What happened?"

"I got hit by a jagged piece of shrapnel and it went right through. It entered from the back and came out the front. God, I was so scared Brittany. I've never been so scared that I won't ever see you again. I don't know what would happen if I didn't have you."

Brittany kissed her shoulder again. "I was really scared too. I don't know what I'd do without you. When Quinn told me and Rachel, I could have sworn my heart dropped."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be San. I'm just glad your still here. I really wanna make sure that you get better, and I'm sure both Quinn, Rachel and all your friends all want the same."

Santana just nodded, thinking about how lucky she was to have Brittany as her girlfriend.

* * *

Quinn was stood watching the sunset whilst eating her favorite food, a bacon sandwich. She had her headphones on admiring the sunset before her. Getting lost in the music and her surroundings, she thought about how close she had come to losing her best friend. She wasn't just a best friend to her, she was like the sister Quinn never had, just like Tina. They were like sisters and coming so close to losing the latina, Quinn finally realized how much like a family her and the team had become. She was beside herself with worry whilst Santana was in surgery, and without Rachel, she didn't think she would have made it. God, she loved that woman.

Thinking about her girlfriend as she took another bite of her sandwich, she felt a pair of slim arms wrap around her waist from behind. She felt one side of her headphones slip off of her ears and a kiss on the now exposed earlobe.

"Hi baby" Rachel greeted.

Quinn smiled. "Hi"

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked, resting her head Quinn's shoulder as best she could.

"Nothing much"

Rachel sighed. "Quinn..." She trailed off.

Quinn huffed in response and thought about what Rachel wanted her to do. It was better than keeping all of her thoughts inside, and she knew she would have to talk about it eventually. Plus, it wasn't just anybody, it was Rachel, her loving and caring girlfriend.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" Rachel whispered into her ear.

"I know. Come here" Quinn led Rachel over to the edge of the dock wall. Sitting down, Quinn couldn't help but think back to when they last sat like this. "You remember the last time we were last sat like this?" She asked.

Rachel smiled and curled into Quinn's side as the blond slid off her headphones and placed them down next to her. "Yeah, I believe we were having a conversation about exactly what is in your hand."

"Yeah, ironic right?" Quinn said, admiring the view before her and the feeling of Rachel curled up next to her. "I was terrified Rachel. I've never been so scared in my entire life. Seeing San hurt like that, it scared the hell out of me. She's like a sister to me and the thought of losing her scared the living crap out of me. I just didn't know what to do with myself, and without you, I don't think I could have made it Rach."

"What about when you told me and Brittany?" She asked rubbing Quinn's thigh in comforting circles with her thumb. "You seemed so strong"

"That's because I knew I had to be. I had to make sure you were ok."

"But your Santana's best friend. I should have made sure you were ok first."

"Rach, trust me. You did. I promise you that. You just being there made me feel better."

"Good" The brunette looked up and looked deep into her girlfriends eyes.

"I love you so much, Rach"

"I love you too" She replied, leaning up and kissing the blond softly. "So much" She said as she rested their foreheads together.

Quinn looked her girlfriend in the eyes and lent in for another kiss, reveling in Rachel's soothing and calming presence.

* * *

TBC


	11. Intensity

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE, it's plot or it's characters.

_Chapter 11, wow. I can't believe it! Anyway, much love as always to everybody who added Rise to their story favourites and alerts. Much appreciated. Plus, as it's Pezberry week (woo!), I thought I'd add a little more Pezberry interaction in this chapter, in the form of a duet. The song that I used is the track of the week on my Tumblr, so go check it out (plus it's pretty obvious which track I chose)._

_Also, I just wanted to let you know about a couple of things. My blog over on Tumblr is finally up to scratch, because as a precaution due to the purge on here, I wanted to make sure that it's backed up and that if it is purged, you still have a place to continue reading it. Also, I post story artwork there as well as my DeviantArt account, and a new thing that I'm trying, a track of the week. I just posted Santana's 'Kick Ass' playlist there too. So, just hit me up (look below for details). I also sorted out my twitter account so if you want to come talk to me, or want story exclusives, come message me._

_Now that's over (phew), here are the details:_

_Tumblr - **Shinodafan94** (Blog: **Lost In The Echo**)_

_Twitter- **AliciaKFan94**_

_DeviantArt - **Shinodafan94**_

_I hope you come and say hi, as I update my Tumblr blog frequently and check my twitter regularly. Come say hi, I won't bite. Or, at least not like Santana and Quinn would lol. Peace! :D_

* * *

Santana giggled as Brittany tickled her with kisses.

"B-Britt, p-please" She stuttered.

Brittany laughed and kissed her way down to her girlfriend's stomach. She momentarily stopped and looked up at Santana's bright red face. Breathing a sigh of relief, Santana wasn't prepared for her girlfriend blowing a raspberry on her stomach. She laughed even harder as her girlfriend blew even more raspberry's.

"Baby, stop!" Santana laughed.

"Magic word San"

Santana tried gaining her composure. "Please..."

Brittany chuckled and placed one last kiss to her girlfriend's stomach and looked up at her. Santana smiled back and watched as Brittany turned her attentions to the gauze pad on her girlfriend's otherwise perfect stomach. Positioned to the left side, just above her hip, the pad was extremely damp.

"Baby, it's already soaked through" Brittany said seriously, looking at the blood-ridden pad.

"I know, but it should be fine, shouldn't it?"

Brittany nodded and lent down, kissing the top of the gauze pad carefully. "Does that feel better?"

"Yeah" Santana breathed out, trying to control herself, but rapidly failing. She gasped when she felt one of Brittany's hands trail lower and graze her crotch. "Oh, Dios mío, ayúdame" She wheezed, Brittany feeling herself grow ever more aroused at the sound of Santana somewhat moaning in Spanish.

"How about we try some sexual healing to make you feel better?" Brittany purred, letting her hand run dangerously over her girlfriend's appendage.

Santana gasped and was about to let Brittany continue when her phone went off on the nightstand. "Shit" She blindly reached for her phone, cursing as she located it. "Joder! Idiota estúpido! Whoever it is better have a good fucking reason for invading my tiempo de intimidad con mi novia super caliente! Fucking cockblock!"

Brittany blushed when she heard Santana rant in a mix of English and Spanish. She watched as Santana squinted at the screen. "Glasses, babe" She said.

Santana looked at her and smiled, reaching over for her glasses that were on the nightstand. "Thanks"

Brittany acknowledged her thanks with a kiss to her patched up stomach. Santana looked back at the screen once she had put her glasses on. Seeing the screen better, she found a text from Rachel of all people.

"Who is it?" Brittany asked, rubbing soothing circles over the gauze pad with one of her thumbs.

"Rachel, of all people. Your best friend never texts me"

"What does it say, is it serious?" Brittany asked, already getting worried about her best friend.

Santana reached one of her hands down and cupped her girlfriends face. "She's probably fine. I'm just getting round to reading it." Santana watched as Brittany nodded in response, so she looked back at the text.

**-Berry-**

**'Hey, I know I don't text you very often, but I didn't have a choice. Quinn left her phone in her room, and I found Brittany's phone in my purse for some strange reason. Anyway, none of us wanted to disturb you so I text you. Me and everybody else wanted to know if you wanted to come downstairs and hang out. It will do you good.'**

Santana chuckled, trust Rachel to write the longest text ever, using full words as well.

"What did she want?" Brittany asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

"She said that she couldn't text you because your phone was in her purse."

"So that's where it went!" Brittany exclaimed, interrupting Santana.

The latina smiled and continued. "Anyway, she wanted to know if we would come downstairs and hang out with everybody, and that it would do me good"

Brittany looked up at her girlfriend. "Are you up for it?" She asked, slightly motioning towards her still healing wound.

Santana sighed and thought about it for a few moments before answering. "Let's go" She said. Brittany grinned happily and helped Santana up. She went over to the latina's dresser and picked out a fresh white tank top. Helping her on with it, she stood back to admire the woman before her.

Stood in a pair of loose fitting jeans, her converses, and a tank top, Santana watched as Brittany smiled and pulled her towards the door and downstairs.

When Santana and Brittany reached the main area, Santana homie-gripped Matt.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Matt grinned. "Rachel's set up a mini karaoke bar."

"Oh, dear God! Guardar todos nosotros!" She sighed dramatically.

Matt laughed. "I know, but I got your back S"

Santana homie-gripped him again. "Thanks, and I've got yours. Just know that if you perform, the video camera is _so_ coming out. I know you have an addiction towards singing Rihanna songs!"

Matt flushed a bright red colour, and Santana laughed, patting him on the back. "Don't worry, I won't tell anybody"

"Who told you about that?"

"A little sugar sweet birdy told me" She winked, knowing fully well that Sugar knew everybody's little secrets. She felt a tug on the edge of her tank top and saw Brittany looking at her cutely. "What is it, Britt-Britt?"

Brittany pointed over to Rachel and Quinn, the blond girl holding the diva upon her lap and kissing her like no tomorrow. "Can we please go and see what Rach has set up?" She pleaded.

Instantly giving in, Santana nodded. "Ok, let's go see what their doing"

Brittany squealed in delight as she dragged her girlfriend towards their best friends.

Santana grinned as she was pulled up to Rachel and Quinn. She moved behind Brittany and wrapped her arms around her, pulling the blonde's back to her front. Brittany cleared her throat as she felt Santana nuzzle into her shoulder.

Rachel and Quinn broke apart from their impromptu make out session and Quinn blushed bright red whilst Rachel licked her lips.

"Sorry about that" Rachel said from her place on Quinn's lap.

"It's ok Rachie" Brittany smiled innocently.

Rachel smiled back and let out a sigh of relief. She looked down at her girlfriend who was still blushing. "Quinn, are you ok?"

Santana smirked. "Yeah, you ok Blondie?"

Quinn blushed an even deeper shade of red whilst Rachel frowned and playfully slapped Santana on the arm. "What?" She squeaked.

Knowing what had happened, as she was located upon the blond girls lap, she spoke up. "Stop hassling my girlfriend and sit down. We are all here for a reason, Santana."

"Yeah, whatever Berry" Santana said as she moved to sit down next to Quinn on the couch, pulling Brittany into her own lap.

Rachel smiled at the couple and turned back to her own girlfriend. "You ok baby?" She whispered.

"I think so"

"Ok, but how about we take care of it a little later? Hmm?" She asked, rocking on Quinn's lap a little, feeling the blond's response through the jeans that she was wearing. She bit her lip and decided to ignore her girlfriend's evident bulge for now. "We are definitely sorting this out later" She purred into the blonds ear seductively. Quinn shakily nodded and Rachel lent in, placing a loving kiss on her lips before sitting up once more.

"Ok, so is everybody ready?" She asked excitedly. Quinn chuckled at her girlfriend's eagerness and ability to quickly switch from downright seductive to excited in a matter of moments.

The was a chorus of yes' and nods. Rachel smiled triumphantly, and Quinn felt her heart melt at the sight. The brunette kissed Quinn once more and stood up, smoothing out her skirt, asking everybody who wanted to go first. Quinn instantly held her hands over her lap as Brittany shot her hand up. Santana smiled and gave her a quick kiss before letting the excited blond stand up in front of everybody.

A few moments later, the opening notes of Whitney Houston's 'I Wanna Dance With Somebody' started playing. Santana grinned, knowing that her girlfriend was about to kill it on stage. Brittany watched as Santana clapped for her, so she grabbed the microphone and started singing. The entire way through the song Santana's smile never faultered, in fact it grew impossibly wider whenever she heard Brittany sing 'she' or 'woman' instead of the original 'him' or 'man'.

When Brittany finished, she bounded up to Santana and sat back down on the latina's lap. "That was amazing babe!" Santana gushed, kissing the blond in appreciation.

Brittany giggled. "Thank you. Did it make you feel a little better?" She asked shyly, letting one of her thumbs caress the spot where Santana's wound was through her tank top.

Santana nodded, reveling in the feeling of Brittany's soothing thumb over her aching wound.

"Come on Santana" Santana was brought out of her girlfriend-induced haze by Rachel.

"What?" She asked, dazed.

"Come on, we're doing a duet"

Santana's eyes buldged at the idea. "What?"

"Yes, I know for a fact that you are a good singer, and it will do you good to have some fun!" Rachel huffed, her hands on her hips as she stood in front of Santana imposingly.

"Please, at least do it for me." Quinn said as she turned to her best friend, silently pleading for her to at least try to bond with her brunette girlfriend.

"Yeah, please Sanny! Do it for me too!"

Santana took one look at Brittany's face and knew she wouldn't be able to resist. She sighed, "Ok, ok. I'll do a duet with you"

Rachel bounced up and down exictedly. "Thank you Santana!"

"Yeah, yeah. Let me get up a minute" Brittany got off her lap and helped her up, kissing her before rejoining Quinn on the couch.

Quinn and Brittany looked at each other and smiled. Both knowing exactly what the other was thinking, Quinn pulled out her phone from her jean pocket and handed Brittany hers, which she had just fished out of Rachel's purse.

"Ok, what song do you want to do?"

Santana thought for a few moments before Mercedes cut in. "Whitney girl! Just as well keep it going!"

Santana laughed. "Thanks 'Cedes" Mercedes nodded in acknowledgement.

"I guess it's Whitney night" Santana shrugged.

Rachel smiled. "The official Whitney Houston karaoke night is underway!" She said excitedly as she selected a song.

Before Santana could even begin to think about picking a song, the opening notes to 'So Emotional' started playing through the speakers. She sighed and picked up a microphone, ignoring the dull aching throb above her abdomen.

_[Santana: spoken]_

_I don't know why I like it, ha_

_I just do_

_Ooh, ooh. Hee_

_I've been hearing your heartbeat inside of me_

_I keep your photograph beside my bed_

_Livin' in a world of fantasies_

_I can't get you out of my head_

_[Rachel]_

_I've been waiting for the phone to ring all night_

_Why you wanna make me feel so good?_

_I've got a love of my own, baby_

_I shouldn't get so hung up on you_

_[Santana and Rachel]_

_[Chorus]_

_I remember the way that we touched I wish I didn't like it so much, Oh_

_I get so emotional, baby_

_Every time I think of you_

_I get so emotional, baby_

_Ain't it shocking what love can do?_

_[Rachel] Ain't it shocking what love can do?_

_[Santana and Rachel] Ain't it shocking what love can do? Hee_

_I gotta watch you walk in the room, baby_

_I gotta watch you walk out, mm-hmm_

_I like the animal way that you move_

_And when you talk, I just watch your mouth_

_[Chorus]_

_Oh, I remember the way that we touched I wish I didn't like it so much, (No, no, no)_

_I get so emotional, baby_

_Every time I think of you_

_I get so emotional, baby_

_Ain't it shocking what love can do?_

_I get so emotional…._

_[Santana] Oh baby_

_[Santana and Rachel] Oh, oh yea!_

Eventhough both Quinn and Brittany had their phones out recording them, Santana and Rachel didn't seem to mind, so they threw caution to the wind and gave the song all they had. When the song finally came to an end, Rachel and Santana nearly collapsed on one another, hugging each other in excitement. They were then met with a round of applause from everybody in the room.

When Santana collapsed back onto the couch, Brittany sat back on her lap, kissing the now exhausted latina. "That was really good Sanny!" She said, peppering Santana's face with kisses.

Quinn laughed as Rachel repositioned herself on her lap. "Yeah, but I think it wore her out!"

"Definitely" Tina agreed from her place beside the couch.

Brittany nodded in agreement as she kissed Santana's cheek. "So good" She whispered into the latina's ear.

"Good one Rach. That was pretty epic" Santana said as she smiled. Reaching her hand up, both her and Rachel high fived.

"It was pretty amazing wasn't it?" Rachel beamed. Quinn smiled and wrapped her arms around her a little tighter.

"It was out of this world baby" Quinn said as she buried her face into Rachel's shoulder. "I'm so proud of you" She mumbled.

"Thank you" She grinned. "So, who's next?"

* * *

As soon as the door closed, Brittany pressed Santana up against it. Santana groaned in pain and Brittany instantly pulled away.

"Britt..."

"Are you sure you want to do this? Your still hurt San" She said as she hugged herself tightly.

Santana reached out and pulled Brittany to her as close as possible. "Britt, I'm more than ready. I've been waiting over a week for this. I needs to get my lovin' on. I know you've 'gone down' on me, but I really need this, and I know that it's gonna hurt a little, but I can assure you both you and I will feel much better when we're done. I really need to feel you, and not just from the outside, but from the inside too. I need to feel your body, Britt."

Brittany looked up at her and saw the seriousness in her girlfriend's eyes. "Are you completely sure?"

Santana nodded and let her hands grip Brittany's waist a little tighter to excentuate her point. "Yes"

Brittany grinned and cupped Santana's face, pulling her in for a heated kiss. Santana pulled Brittany as close as possible, and the blond smiled as she kissed her, feeling Santana's ecitement down below. She let her hands drift down below to Santana's belt, but was stopped by a pair of strong tan hands.

"Wait" Santana said as she pulled away and walked over to her iPod dock. She fumbled around for a few moments and then the sleek opening to Ciara's 'Like A Surgeon' started drifting out of the speakers. She walked back up to Brittany and returned to her place up against the door, pulling the taller girl towards her.

_'Head back eyes close_

_deep breath let it go_

_bare with me i'll take good care'_

Brittany kissed Santana sensually, but pulled away slightly so that she could sing the next part against her girlfriend's lips.

_'I'm an expert other girls just can't compare_

_I'm highly recommended_

_don't need a second opinion_

_you'll be all better baby once i'm finished_

_so be a good patient be patient_

_stay under my observation_

_and holla back in the morning'_

Brittany pushed herself up against the latina as she sang the words, kissing her fully once she finished the verse. When she came to the pre-chorus, she pulled Santana with her and laid her down on the bed.

_'When it comes to love i'm like a surgeon i'ma true tactician_

_I'ma make your body better when we get in the right position_

_I'm like a surgeon i'ma make yo body jump_

_Everytime my body pumps (uh huh uh huh)_

She sang as she left feather light kisses up her girlfriends body. She looked up at Santana and tugged on her shirt, silently asking for permission to undress her. Santana nodded and arched up when Brittany kissed her bare stomach, proceeding to then pull the whole shirt off. She pulled her own off, as well as her own jeans, now naked except for her underwear.

_'I'm like a surgeon until yo reflexes leave your knees_

_My Loves like anesthesia I'll rock you fast to sleep_

_I'm like a surgeon ooh yes i'm fully qualified_

_Lay yo head back on that pillow and relax yo mind'_

"You sure?" Brittany asked, looking up at Santana's face, which was now a deep shade of red.

"Yes" Santana wheezed, desparately needing Brittany to move her hand lower.

Brittany saw how her girlfriend was tensing everytime that she moved near her appendage. She smiled and started to undo the belt, this time not being stopped. She unbuckled the belt painfully slow, and unzipped the zip at the same speed, feeling Santana squirming below her.

"What do you need Santana?" She asked, stopping her movements to look up at her girlfriend again.

"Britt...please..." Santana whined.

"I asked, what do you need Santana?"

Santana rolled her eyes back as Brittany demanded what she wanted. God, she loved it when Brittany got aggressive.

"T-t..." She stuttered, her eyes fluttering at the feeling of Brittany so close to her crotch.

"I asked-" She was cut off mid-sentence by Santana calling out what she wanted.

"Fucking touch me Brittany!" She yelled.

The blond smirked and sat up so that she could straddle Santana, making sure to be careful enough so that she wasn't sat directly on top of her girlfriends painfully obvious erection. Santana watched as Brittany unclasped her bra and threw it on the floor behind her. The blond leant forward and managed to pull Santana's bra off before she let the girl lay back down on the bed. The latina's eyes fluttered once more when she felt her girlfriend move, her wetness soaking through her underwear on onto her thighs.

"Your so wet already, B" Santana groaned, her hands now holding onto Brittany's hips tightly.

"You are too" The blond girl replied, earning a loud moan from Santana as she cupped her through her boxers. "Are you wet for me too baby?" She asked, leaning down so that she could whisper into the latina's ear, gently nibbling on the earlobe.

Santana managed to catch her breath long enough to answer her girlfriend. "Yes" she groaned as she felt Brittany start to tease her through her boxers, which were starting to feel extremely constricting. "Britt...just touch me properly, please. Don't tease."

"Do you want it bad Santana?" Brittany teased.

"So bad..."

Brittany smiled and felt that she had teased Santana enough, and sat up.

"What are you doing?" Santana wheezed, wondering why Brittany had gotten up off her. She was answered when she watched Brittany take off her panties and move back to straddle her. The blond sat on top of her once more, and finally pulled down her boxers. She groaned as she felt herself spring free of the constricting material.

Brittany smirked and reached up behind her girlfriend, managing to pick up a blue foil packet off the nightstand. Santana sighed in relief when she saw what was in Brittany's hand, knowing that she was so close to finally getting her loving on.

She let her head hit the pillow as she felt Brittany dip her hands and get to work below. She almost came and moaned rather loudly when she felt the blonds hands finally touch her sex. She heard Brittany moan in response when she ground down on top of her. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure when she felt Brittany's wetness come into contact with her erection.

"Your so wet" She groaned as Brittany slid up and down her length.

"I need you Santana" She said, feeling Santana grab her hips tightly to hold her in place.

"What do you need Britt?" She asked.

Brittany moaned when she felt Santana buck up into her a little. "You. Inside me. Now"

Santana didn't need to be told twice, and lined herself up with Brittany's entrance, both of them groaning loudly when Santana entered.

Building up a steady rhythm, Santana held onto Brittany tightly as they moved as one. The blond lent down to place a chaste kiss on Santana's lips before sitting back up. Santana watched as Brittany's pleasure rose. The taller girl moaned, causing Santana to pick up the pace a little more. Panting heavily, Brittany lent down a little so that she was relatively close to the latina's face, and looked deep into her eyes, not just feeling the physical connection of what they were doing, but the emotional and mental connection it gave them as a couple.

"I love you" She whispered, looking down at Santana's sweaty face.

"I love you too" And they met halfway with a chaste kiss before Brittany pulled away and moaned loudly.

"I-I...oh God, right there Santana!" She breathed, knowing that she was close to climaxing.

"Does that feel good?" Santana asked, picking up her pace even more.

The blond moaned again in response and Santana knew that they were both close to the edge.

"I'm so close baby!" Brittany panted as she moved in sync with her girlfriend.

Holding Brittany's hips tightly, Santana let out a loud moan as she started to feel Brittany clenching down on her. "I'm so close too, Britt. Come for me baby" She urged, and with one last thrust, Santana went deep enough to hit the dancer's coveted g-spot. Brittany's walls convulsed, and she collapsed down onto Santana, who still needed her release.

Burying her head into Santana's neck, Brittany placed a soft kiss to the warm skin, whispering into her girlfriend's ear. "Come on, you can do it baby" She purred, knowing that Santana was close to releasing.

Santana grunted, and Brittany started to feel her own pleasure rising again. "Your so tight, B" Santana groaned, knowing that she was about to fall off the edge.

Brittany smiled and placed another kiss before moaning rather loudly as she felt her pleasure rising by the second. "Fuck me, Santana" She moaned, and that was all the latina needed, falling off the edge and riding out her orgasm, her rapid thrusts eventually coming to a stop.

Brittany traced patterns on Santana's bare chest as she cuddled up next to her with her still inside her. Feeling her girlfriend's member go a little soft, she wiggled a bit.

Santana felt her heartbeat slow down as she lay down, holding her arms tightly around Brittany's sweaty frame. When she felt Brittany wriggle, she moved to pull out, only to be stopped. Brittany placed a firm hand on her shoulder and told her to stop. "Don't." She said, holding her girlfriend down. "I want you to stay inside me for just a little longer"

Santana just nodded, knowing that they both needed to feel the physical connection just that little bit longer. "Ok" She sighed, placing a kiss to the top of Brittany's head as she let her finger's play with strands of her beautiful long blond hair.

After a few more moments of silence, Brittany spoke up. "Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok to go again?" She asked innocently.

Santana chuckled. "I thought you'd never ask"

* * *

The next day, just after noon, Santana was sat in the TV room with Sam, discussing the TV series that they were watching. Quinn was also sat in the room, just enjoying the banter of her two friends. Blaine and Quinn looked at each other knowingly and smiled before looking back at the screen.

"No way man, the films are so much better than the series!" Sam exclaimed from his comfy bean bag on the floor.

Santana shook her head in disagreement. "No, I'm telling you now, that the TV series kicks ass, no question about it!"

The films and shows in question, were the Blade trilogy, and the Blade series. "Says who?"

"Says me. Plus, I reckon that no matter which way you look at it, both the series and the films are as good as each other. Although, I have to say that I am so much better at kicking ass than them."

Santana was interrupted by Brittany and Rachel entering the room, snacks in hand. Brittany beamed at Santana and joined her on the lay-z-boy couch that she was sat on. Rachel moved over to Quinn and sat on the blonds lap, as there was only room for one in her individual lay-z-boy chair.

"As I was saying-" Santana was immediately interrupted once again by the door opening. Kurt stuck his head around the door and looked at the occupants of the room, smiling at his boyfriend before focusing on Santana.

"Sorry to interrupt guys, but Tina and Sugar found something that's really important that they need us all to look at now"

Santana looked at the members of her team that were scattered around the room and then looked back at Kurt. "We'll be there. Give us a minute"

Kurt nodded and closed the door, leaving them alone once more. "Come on guys, let's go. I'll be back in a minute, Britt" She said as she kissed her girlfriend's cheek.

Brittany smiled and pulled her girlfriend into a loving kiss before letting her stand up.

Rachel and Brittany watched as everybody left the room except for them. Sitting down into Quinn's lay-z-boy, which was now warmed up thanks to the blond, Rachel debated on going to see what they were doing that needed everybody to go together.

"Britt, do you think we should follow them?" She asked, biting on her nails in apprehension.

"Why?"

"We're supposed to be finding out what they're hiding from us."

Brittany was paying attention, but also not paying attention. Something had caught her eye. She lent down and picked up Sam's discarded bottle of drink, which was still half full. Sniffing it, she pulled away and scrunched her nose up at the smell.

"Eew!"

Rachel was brought out of her thoughts mid-rant as she turned to face her best friend. She saw Brittany holding a bottle of so-called energy drink.

"Britt, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Haven't you ever wondered what they were drinking?"

Sure, Rachel _had_ wondered what the strange red liquid was, but she never questioned it. She just went on Quinn's words and left them to it. But, now that they had full access to it without their girlfriend's there to see them, Rachel was slightly curious as to what the drink was.

She got up and sat next to Brittany on the couch. The blond extended the hand which she was holding the bottle in and let Rachel have a sniff. The brunette recoiled in disgust, holding her arm up to her nose.

"Eew, that smells horrible!" She shrieked.

"I wonder what it tastes like" Brittany said, examining the bottle in her hand.

Rachel recovered in time only to be too late. "Britt... no!" She yelled, too late to stop her friend from taking a long sip of the drink.

Brittany instantly recoiled and gagged. "Ugh, that's horrible!" She said, scrunching her face up in utter disgust.

"What do you mean?"

"It's like something salty, I don't know. It's definitely not sweet!"

"Here, pass me it" Rachel took the bottle from her friend and took a similar swig of the thick red liquid, only to gag herself at the horrible taste. "Ugh, I've never tasted something so sickening in my whole life! That's disgusting!" She said as she held the bottle away at arms length.

"What do you think it is?" Brittany said, eyeing the bottle in her friend's hand.

"It tastes like... I don't know... blood almost. God, no wonder they said we wouldn't like it!" Rachel said, still recoiling in disgust.

Brittany took the bottle into her hands and examined the special label that was attached to it. "Rachie, why does it say 'O-Negative' on it?"

Rachel took the bottle once more and looked at what her friend had read. "I don't know, but I'm gonna put it back where it was. I'm never tasting it ever again." And with that, she put the bottle back down next to Sam's beanbag.

"Come on, let's go see what our girlfriend's are up to" Rachel said, pulling Brittany out of the room.

The two made their way down the hallways, and finally heard the sound of voices. She put her finger to her lips, motioning for Brittany to be quiet and stood ever more closer to the door so that they could just make out what was being said.

On the other side of the door, Tina was about to start explaining what she and Sugar had found.

"Ok guys, so we all know Sugar has street contacts. Best part is, they've really helped us with this mission, and they've just helped us again. Sugar?"

Sugar nodded and smiled at the Asian girl before taking over the explanation that she had started. "My contacts helped us before, but this time I got an anonymous tip saying that Joe and Rory have been sighted with Jesse St. James over on the other side of the city. This is our first break since the last mission we went on, and it's our only tangible lead so far."

"I suggest we take it and see what happens. We haven't had anything to go on since that night when Santana got hurt and Joe got away with new-born Rory." Tina added.

"I agree. This is our best lead yet, and I'll be damned if Joe get's away again after what he did to me. How soon can we move out?" Santana asked from her seat in between Blaine and Quinn.

"I would say as soon as night falls." Tina agreed.

"Oh no!" Everybody turned to Artie. "You are not going anywhere, Santana"

"Why not?"

"Because you still aren't fully healed. Your wound is still open and you seem to be taking an awful long time to heal. Your not ready to be over exerting yourself. Your still limping around now, and trying to fight something might tear open the parts of your wound that has already healed."

"Fine" She thought for a few seconds before speaking up again. "Quinn, your in charge."

"What?" The blond asked in surprise.

"You heard me. Your in charge of leading the team, but I want you in constant radio contact."

"I think your vulnerable if you let all of us go. I want to make sure your safe. S, you have to have someone stay behind" Artie said.

Santana looked at the boy and sighed. "Ok, ok. Whatever. How about I keep two people back?"

"Fine with me, as long as they can protect you" He said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"As I'm leading the team, maybe I should pick who stays behind." Quinn said from her place beside Santana.

"I am still here you know. How about this. I choose someone, and then Quinn can choose the second person. Your all just as talented and skilled as each other, so I'm no way picking based on either of those. I pick Tina. I know for a fact she's able to protect me" The Asian girl beamed, loving the fact that she could stay behind and work the tech angle from her lay-z-boy in the cinema room.

"Alright, Blaine, your up. As for everybody else, your in the field tonight. As usual, teams will be set up on the way there. Be ready to leave by nightfall" Quinn said, looking over to Santana for approval of her orders. The latina nodded. She wouldn't have trusted anybody else to lead her team instead of her.

"Yeah, meeting dismissed. Good work tech freaks." Santana said as she stood up.

Rachel's eyes went wide and signaled for Brittany to leave with her down the hallway. The two friends ran away, hoping that they wouldn't be caught snooping. They ducked into the kitchen and pretended that they had gotten up to get snacks and have a toilet break.

As Brittany busied herself with making a sandwich, she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"Hey Britt-Britt" Santana whispered.

Brittany smiled and giggled when Santana kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"Hey Sanny"

"What are you doing?"

"I was hungry so I was making a sandwich."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah"

"Can I have a bite?"

Brittany giggled and finished making the sandwich. She turned around in Santana's embrace so that she was pinned up against the counter. She grinned and told Santana to open her mouth. "Open your mouth San"

The latina nodded and opened her mouth, awaiting the sandwich. She closed her eyes as she was fed by her girlfriend. She groaned at how good it tasted.

"Hmm...that was good babe"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" Santana smiled evilly and lent forward, capturing her girlfriend's lips in a heated kiss.

Ever since the night before, she found her libido and urges reacting and growing without her consent. Last night had been unlike any other. They had made love for the first time since Santana had been injured, and both the physical and emotional connections had been as intense as the first time they made love together. That meant, Santana couldn't keep her hands off her girlfriend, and that as she slowly kissed her way down Brittany's jaw, for the first time she had to try and control herself from releasing her fangs. Her skin smelled tantalizingly good at that moment and Santana buried herself into Brittany's shoulder.

"How long before you finish that sandwich?" She asked.

Brittany grinned, knowing exactly what Santana wanted to go and do. "Not long"

Santana growled against her girlfriend's neck, holding her tightly. "Eat the sandwich now, Britt. And hurry, because I don't think I can hold myself back any longer"

"Ok" Brittany said as she ate the sandwich as quickly as possible.

Once finished, Santana grabbed her hand and led her up to her bedroom, ready to enjoy herself in a way that she only could with Brittany.

* * *

Nightfall...

Santana, Tina and Blaine were stood outside waving the team off.

"You got the video cams on your guns ready?" Santana asked.

Quinn nodded. "Yep"

"Good. What about head cams?"

"We're all set up, wired and ready to go."

"Good. 'Cedes, as Quinn is in charge today, your moving up the chain of command. Today your Quinn's second in command, so that means you are second most important person on the team. Got it?"

Mercedes nodded. "Loud and clear S"

"Right, so me, Tina and Blaine will all be working from here. Well, from our lay-z-boy's, but that's not the point. We'll be working the tech angle from here, and I'll still have final say on stuff got it?" Everybody nodded. "Quinn, you know your plan of action?"

The blond nodded. "Yep. We're meeting the contact at the meeting place and we're gonna head over to where our marks were last seen."

"I think you guys are ready. Move out! Quinn, come here for a sec." As everybody got into the van, she pulled her best friend to the side. "I know that both me and Tina are not gonna be with you, but I trust you to lead the team. Mercedes has your back and if you need me, I'm gonna be locked into the feed the whole time. Us three are gonna go and get wired now."

"I know, thanks San. Take it easy"

"I will" she replied as they pulled each other in for a hug. "Now go chase that lead" Santana said as she pushed Quinn towards the van.

The three watched the team drive off and made their way towards the equipment room to wire themselves ready to listen to the mission feed.

"San, you ok with staying behind?" Tina asked as the three of them walked down the hallway.

"I can't say I'm alright about it, but I trust what Artie says, and if he says I'm not fit enough to go on a mission, I'm not gonna second guess his words. Today we'll just have to sit back and let them do the work."

"I'm definitely not complaining" Blaine laughed, opening the door.

"Me too" Tina said.

"Me three" Santana added as they walked into the room and started wiring themselves up. "Hey, T?"

Tina looked up from what she was doing. "Yeah?"

"Do you think you could link me in with the video feed through my iPad?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not."

"Cool. I'll go and get it out of my meditation room"

"I'll come too, makes it easier"

"Fine with me. We'll meet you in the cinema room Blaine. I call the couch."

"And I call the lay-z-boy" Tina said, sticking up her hand.

Blaine just rolled his eyes and began to exit. "Yeah, yeah" He sighed, leaving.

The two girls laughed as they finished up and headed for Santana's meditation room.

"So, S. Now that I have you on your own, I wanted to ask you something."

"Right, what was it?" She asked as she unlocked the door.

"You seem to have this glow about you today. Not to mention Brittany does too. Did you two do something last night?"

"Why'd you ask?"

"Me and Kurt were just curious that's all" She said as she watched Santana make her way over to her tech set-up.

"If you must know, last night I had the most intense love making session I've ever had. It was almost as good as the first time me and Britt did it together."

"Really, S?" Tina said, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"What? It was really good. And I'm not just saying that. I mean it was _really_ mind blowingly good. I had the most intense or-"

"Too much information S! Really!" Tina interrupted.

Santana laughed. "Ha, just because my love life is super hot, doesn't mean I can't tell people about it."

Tina just rolled her eyes as Santana found what she needed and left the room. Locking the door behind her, the two women made their way towards the cinema room.

Santana made herself comfortable on the couch whilst Tina made herself comfortable in the lay-z-boy next to it.

"T, can you link me into this iPad too?" Blaine asked, holding up his very own. "It's just that I want to watch Kurt's video feed."

Tina nodded. "Hold on a sec. There, you should both be linked in. When they turn their feeds on, they should appear on the screen. Then you can choose whichever one you want to follow."

Santana nodded. "Good work" She said as she high-fived the Asian girl.

"Thanks T. Oh, I also got you guys drinks. San, I got you your real stuff as well"

"Thanks Blaine" Tina said, thanking him.

Santana nodded in agreement. "Yeah, thanks Alpha."

The boy just nodded and Santana looked back at what she was doing. Something caught her gaze out the corner of her eye. She reached forward and picked up Sam's discarded bottle.

"Guys, didn't we say not to leave half full bottles laying around?"

Tina and Blaine looked up from their iPads to see Santana looking at the bottle.

"Yeah, it's basic 101 knowledge of the do's and dont's that we have in place." Tina said.

"Yeah, but this bottle is left on it's own. Didn't we leave Rachel and Brittany in here on their own when we went to the meeting in your tech room?"

"Oh God, we did" Blaine said in shock.

"Shit. What if they tasted it? We've told them time and time again not to, maybe this time they thought that as me and Quinn weren't there they would. Shit. I hate to think what would happen if they tasted this stuff. It's pure blood."

"Let's just hope they haven't" Tina said as she tapped away on her iPad. "Hey, the feeds now on!" She said and Santana and Blaine both looked down at their iPads.

"Looks as if Quinn's worked fast. Looks like she's found out where they've been spotted."

"Yeah. I'm gonna open communications." Santana pressed her earpiece with her fingers. "What have you got for me Quinn?"

_"The contact reckons that last night they were spotted here setting up something. It's some kind of canning factory. Other than that I can't say anything else."_

"I can see you through your gun cam. Tina and Blaine are also linked through earpieces and iPads. We're with you, just not physically. Anyway, who've you got in your team?"

_"Matt, Sugar and Mercedes."_

"Good. Glad you actually remembered to keep your second in command with you at all times." Santana laughed, proud of how Quinn remembered to keep Mercedes with her at all times.

_"Fuck you S"_

"Love you too Fabray" She chuckled.

Quinn chuckled too. _"But really, it's good to know that you three are watching us. It's good to know your backing us from home-base."_

"I know. Anything to keep myself occupied."

_"Where's Rach and Britt?"_

"I think that their coming back from the store now. Good job they weren't there when you guys shipped out"

_"I know. S, can I tell you something?"_

"Yeah, what is it?" She asked as she watched Quinn move deeper into the factory.

_"Being in this place, I have a bad feeling"_

Santana looked over at Tina who was listening in on the feed. From what she could see, Blaine wasn't. "Go ahead Q. Tina's the only other one listening in. What do you have a bad feeling about?"

_"I just do, you know. This place looks like it hasn't been touched in years. Surely there would be some signs of someone being in here."_

"I'm sure it's all good, but make sure everybody's watching their backs."

_"I will"_

"What's the other team look like?"

_"Artie's in the van so Puck's leading the other team. Sam, Mike and Kurt are with him and last hing he said was that it was quiet on his side of things."_

"Good. Know that we've got your backs, Q"

_"I know. Can you do one thing for me?"_

"Yeah, sure."

_"I know it may sound stupid, but can you tell Rach that I love her? I just have a bad feeling about something and I need to make sure she knows"_

Santana smiled. "It's not stupid Q. I'll let her know"

_"Thanks San"_

"No problem. I'm gonna let you go. We're watching your every movement and we're listening in. Let me know if anything changes."

_"I will"_ And Quinn signed off.

"You get that T?"

"Yeah. It is strange. We'll just have to hope that it runs smoothly"

Santana nodded, and thought for a few moments before Brittany and Rachel entered the room. Brittany walked up and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck from behind.

"Hey, baby" She whispered, kissing the side of Santana's face.

"Hey" Santana said, kissing Brittany's hand. "Oh, Berry"

"Yes, Santana?" Rachel asked, rolling her eyes as she sat down on the far end of the couch.

"Quinn told me to tell you she loves you"

"Aww, where is she?"

"Some of the others went out. Me, Tina and Blaine decided to stay in"

"Oh, ok"

Brittany smiled and kissed Santana on the top of the head before joining her on the couch and snuggling up next to her.

* * *

Brittany kissed Santana's ear and told her that she was getting up to get a snack. Rachel then decided to join her. Santana watched as the two women left the room and then looked over at Tina.

"How long ago did we speak to Quinn?"

"About half an hour"

"Shit" Santana tapped away on her iPad. "Q, what's happening"

_"Nothing much. We're still searching. This place is absolutely huge."_

Santana breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Keep looking. I told Rachel that you loved her"

_"Thanks. That means a lot S."_

"I know. I'd want you to do the same for me to Brittany."

Santana, Tina and Blaine jumped when they heard a blood curdling scream in the form of Rachel.

"What the fuck?" Santana said, looking at Tina puzzled.

"Maybe we should go check it out." Blaine said.

_"S? You ok?" _Quinn got no reply as Santana had jumped up with both Tina and Blaine in tow, and left the room.

Santana ran down the hallways, knowing that she had to make sure her best friend's girlfriend was ok. They stopped when they reached the main room where everybody hung out.

Santana stopped dead in her tracks. Stood next to her girlfriend, who was being restrained by a rather large vampire, Rachel in a similar position, was none other than Dr. Jessica Rivera. Santana felt her blood run cold.

"Ah, Santana. Long time no see"

"You fucking bitch!" Santana lunged for her but was held back by Tina and Blaine.

"Miss Lopez, I suggest you restrain yourself, or this pretty blond will feel the wrath of Kobejitsu tradition."

"You wouldn't"

"Oh, but I would. Is this your girlfriend Santana?"

"Fuck you!"

"How's that working out for you? Have you used your wonderful appendage on this thing here?" She asked, gesturing to Brittany.

"She has a name, you bitch. She's not a thing, and you don't deserve to know what the hell I do in my private time."

"Touchy! And what might her name be?"

"Brittany"

"Ah, what a pretty name" She sneered, letting her pointer finger trail down the side of Brittany's face.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

"Oh, but I'm going to anyway" She smirked.

Santana looked Brittany straight in the eyes. The blond shed a tear and Santana felt her heart break at the sight.

"I'm assuming that this pretty little brunette stood next to her is Quinn's girlfriend am I right?" Santana nodded. "And what might be her name?"

"Rachel"

"Nice. If you want to see these two safe, you three had better come with us, no question and without a fight."

Santana looked the evil woman straight in the eye and wished nothing more than to drive her sword straight trough her stomach and ash her.

Jessica watched as Santana stayed quiet. "Just what I thought. Now, if you don't mind, Finn requires our presence."

Santana, Blaine and Tina begrudgingly followed Jessica out of the building with Rachel and Brittany, who were being held tightly against their will.

As she was shoved into the back of the van, Santana really wished she had her sword. She found it strange how Jessica never even made a move to go and find it, but shrugged it off, hoping that Quinn would find out what happened and rescue them, bringing her sword with her.

* * *

TBC

_Cliffhanger, I know, I'm horrible LOL. Hope you enjoyed!_

* * *

_Tracks I used:_

_Glee Cast - I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)_

_ - So Emotional_

_Ciara - Like a Surgeon_


	12. You Never Had Me

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE, it's plot or it's characters.

_Hey guys, I had this chapter written within a day, it just flowed out of me, and I'm on a role, already writing chapter 13. I know I left you all on a cliffhanger, but I needed to cut it somewhere. This chapter picks up exactly where the last one ended. I thought I'd post it now instead f making you wait for it, so enjoy!_

_Also, shout out to **nayalove** and **M**__**usicFlowsWithin **for reviewing and messaging me, I appreciate the love given. Enjoy guys :D_

* * *

Quinn huffed in aggravation when she got no response from her best friend.

"What's up girl?" Mercedes asked.

"I was having a conversation with San and then she rushed off and didn't answer me."

"What do you mean?"

"It sounded as if she just ran off somewhere in a rush. Here, I have an idea. Sugar come over here." The teams temporary tech expert came up to Mercedes and Quinn, iPad in hand. "Sugar, can you bring up the home-base feed?"

"Yeah, sure." She tapped away and then handed the pad to her leader.

"Mercedes, look at this" Quinn signaled for Mercedes to come and have a look too. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. It looks like your girl Rachel and Brittany being held back by two muscle men."

"I bet their vampires. Sugar, can you get a better look at this?"

"Sure" She took the pad back and tapped away, then handed it back to Quinn. As soon as she saw the clearer image, her blood ran cold.

"Isn't that that bitch, Jessica Rivera who did your surgery?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah. Shit. She must have them captive. Where the hell is Santana, Tina and Blaine?"

"Hold up, look!" Mercedes said, pointing at the screen.

Quinn saw Santana with Tina and Blaine in tow stop when they saw what was going on.

"Want audio?" Sugar asked.

Quinn nodded and Sugar reached over, pressing the button in the corner of the screen, the sound instantly coming through the iPad's speaker.

_"Fuck you!"_

_"How's that working out for you? Have you used your wonderful appendage on this thing here?" She asked, gesturing to Brittany._

_"She has a name, you bitch. She's not a thing, and you don't deserve to know what the hell I do in my private time."_

_"Touchy! And what might her name be?"_

_"Brittany"_

_"Ah, what a pretty name" She sneered, letting her pointer finger trail down the side of Brittany's face._

_"Don't you dare touch her!"_

_"Oh, but I'm going to anyway" She smirked._

_"I'm assuming that this pretty little brunette stood next to her is Quinn's girlfriend am I right?" Santana nodded. "And what might be her name?"_

_"Rachel"_ Quinn froze at the mention of her girlfriend.

_"Nice. If you want to see these two safe, you three had better come with us, no question and without a fight."_

_Jessica watched as Santana stayed quiet. "Just what I thought. Now, if you don't mind, Finn requires our presence."_

They watched as Santana, Tina and Blaine follow Jessica out of the building.

"What should we do?" Mercedes asked.

Quinn handed the iPad back to Sugar. "How come she didn't even think about taking Santana's sword? I mean, Finn was adamant about having it. Shit. She has our girlfriends. Everybody come here"

The whole team surrounded Quinn, Mercedes and Sugar stood proudly on either side of her.

"We've obviously been lead here on purpose. We were sent a fake tip, so that they could get Santana on her own. I know that if Britt and Rach weren't there and at stake, she wouldn't have hesitated to attack Jessica. Sugar, I want you to track Santana. I pretty sure that Tina installed tracking chips in every single radio so that if we got lost we could track them. That means we can track their movements to where Jessica's taken them, and Finn's headquarters."

"I can confirm that. Me and T installed them one by one and I remember her saying that one day it might come in handy."

"Thank God she did. She always has a back up plan. Sugar, if you can, I want you to start tracking them. We're all geared and ready for action, so we're gonna swing by home-base, get Santana's sword and then head to wherever it is that they've taken them."

Sugar, who had started tracking as soon as Quinn told her too, spoke up. "Aha!"

"You got something Sug?" Mercedes asked.

Sugar beamed brightly. "Thanks to Tina installing her homemade tracking app, I was able to locate them. Their currently on the move, but their heading for the center of the city." She said as she showed the team the iPad.

"Good work Sugar. Ok team, let's move out. Back to the van. We're gonna head to home-base and then go get our people"

Everybody nodded and started heading back for the van. Puck lingered behind and walked with Quinn at the back of the line. "You ok Q?" He asked, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Quinn sighed. "Honestly? I don't know. I mean, Jessica's got my best friends and both of our girlfriend's held hostage. I just want to make sure they make it out alive."

"I know. I've got your back Q. We're gonna get Santana. I promise"

Quinn stopped and hugged him "Thanks Puck"

"No problem blond babe"

Quinn nodded and hoped to God that the ones she loved were ok.

* * *

Santana woke up out of her drug induced haze.

'_Shit, not again!_' She thought, looking around the room. The last time she woke up out of a drug induced sleep, she was give her appendage down below. The last thing she remembered was being drugged in the van on the way here.

Looking around the room, she realized that she was the only one in there. Pulling her arms up, she realized she was kneeling and chained to the floor. She glanced around at the room. It was circular in shape, and covering the walls from floor to ceiling were countless metal sections that were bunched together, forming something wall like. The air was cold and the floor was made of metal just like the walls and the ceiling. Santana winced when she felt her wound start to throb.

She crumpled over in pain just as the huge vault-like door in front of her opened. Jessica stepped in and pulled in a chair with her. She sat on the chair right in front of Santana and smirked.

"Look at me Santana"

Santana looked up reluctantly. "Where's Brittany?"

"Safe." Santana breathed a sigh of relief. "For now."

"What the fuck do you mean?"

"Now now, Santana. Talk like that won't get you anywhere." She sat back and two of her thugs entered the room.

One was black and rather large, and one was white, also very large.

"I'm sure you know both of these lovely men."

"Unfortunately."

Stood on either side of Jessica, were Finn's personal thugs, Azimio (the black one) and Karofsky (the white one). Azimio waved and Karofsky smiled evilly.

"How about you get reaquainted, huh?"

She sat back and let Azimio approach. Santana knew what was coming and the boy swung wide, hitting her square in the jaw, drawing blood. Santana watched as he smiled and backed up, licking his bloodied knuckles. Karofsky moved forward and took his turn, punching Santana in the gut, winding her. She wanted badly to double over in pain, put couldn't as she was chained, forcing her to stay kneeling upright. Jessica let them have a few more hits before telling them to back off.

"Boys, enough. Go and get our lovely two girls for Santana here. Let's give them a show." She smiled.

Santana could feel the tension in the air as she sat in the room alone with Jessica. The woman smirked before the door opened again and Karofksy and Azimio roughly pushed Rachel and Brittany in. Santana could see that they had both been crying as their eyes were red and puffy with tear tracks down their faces.

"Make sure that both of these can see the show"

The two boys moved them into one of the corners by the door together so that they could watch Santana past Jessica.

"Now, how about you tell me why you won't give Finn your sword, huh?"

"Fuck you" Santana replied.

Azimio moved forward and punched Santana so hard she lent to the side, being forced to stay upright because of the chains. Santana could see Brittany's eyes begin to water.

"I'm going to ask you again, Santana. Why won't you give him the sword?"

"You think I'm stupid, Jessica? Oh boy, you are so wrong. That sword was never made for Finn. And I'm surprised you didn't take it when you took us back at my home-base." Santana watched realisation and shock pass over Jessica's face. "Oh yeah, you forgot it didn't you? You were so interested in me actually fucking someone with the penis you gave me, that you didn't think to go and pick up my sword." Karofsky surged forward and punched her, causing her to lean over and kneel back up. She wheezed as she continued, her lip now bleeding. "I bet Quinn's on her way back to home-base right now to pick up my sword. You sent us an anonymous tip to distract them, hoping that you would get me alone after being injured. But what you didn't bank on was me having Tina and Blaine with me. And I thank Artie and his fancy prosthetic legs until the day I ash that he made someone stay behind with me, or I wouldn't be here talking to you. You may have me here, but you've never had me Jessica. No one has except Brittany."

Brittany perked up at the mention of her name. Her and Rachel looked at each other, both wondering what Santana meant by 'the day I ash'. Maybe more of the conversation would explain it.

"Shut the fuck up Lopez!"

Both men moved forward and hit Santana, the latina trying her hardest not to yell out in pain. Jessica lent forward so that she was up in Santana's face. "You can never escape Kobejistu Santana. We're the ones who made you who your are." She said, looking down at the tatoo of Kobejitsu's glyph on her right inner wrist. "You wanna know a little secret? That surgery wasn't punishment" Santana looked at her shocked. "Oh no, it wasn't. We weren't punishing you or your little friend Tina for snooping. We did it for a reason. It just so happened you escaped before we got round to converting your Asian friend. You, Quinn and Tina were our best warriors, once in an eternity beings that would never walk the earth ever again. It made sense for you to be given a penis. That way you could make pure-bloods that were even more special than normal baby pure-bloods, because they would be fathered by Kobejitsu's three greatest warriors. But, that plan went to shit when you escaped. Your now dating a blond whore that will give you nothing. Your gonna live forever Santana, why haven't you turned her yet?"

"You egotistical, homicidal, follada en el poco la cabeza!" Santana yelled, earning another punch in the gut from Azimio.

"I always did find it hot when someone yelled in Spanish. And because it's you, it's turning me on even more."

"Fuck you!" Santana yelled.

"No, I might do that to you, but what about our pretty blond over here?" She gesturned towards a broken looking Brittany.

"The only one to ever ride my dick is Brittany, and her only! She'll always be the only one"

Brittany felt her heart melt at Santana's words, even though they were a little on the vulgar side. "Aww, how cute. How about I try it, huh? Azimio, Karofsky. Have one last play and then leave."

The two boys took it in turns beating Santana before leaving the four women on their own. Wheezing for breath, Santana couldn't help it and let her fangs detract for everybody to see.

"Do you want that Santana? Me to fuck you senseless?"

"I told you. Only Brittany" Santana gritted through her fangs.

"Your loyalty is admirable. I only wish Finn was like that."

"I knew he was fucking you. I knew it the day I met you. I could smell him all over you. He's the one that turned me. You think I wouldn't be able to smell him on you? I won't fuck you, Jessica, and I never will. That's all you wanted from the start. To have me as soon as you could. But I got away before you could lay a hand on me. You never had Kobejitsu's aims in mind, only your own selfish want to be on Finn's dick 24/7."

Jessica fumed and surged forward, digging her heel into Santana's wound with a large squish, the blood starting to soak through her wifebeater. The evil woman grabbed hold of the shirt and ripped it off the latina, throwing it at Rachel and Brittany's feet, leaving her in just her jeans a bra. Jessica knelt down on her knees and knelt face to face with Santana. She cupped her face and pulled the latina in for a chaste kiss.

"It's such a same that Brittany gets all this. I might just take it for myself." She growled. Brittany watched on as this woman let her hands roam all over her girlfriend.

Rachel felt her best friend tense up and told her to calm down. "Calm Britt. Santana can't do anything" She whispered, feeling her friend instantly calm down.

"Let me see" Santana tensed up when she felt Jessica pull out her jeans enough to look down her boxers. "I did a nice job. Too bad somebody other than me gets to ride it." She smirked and then kissed down Santana's neck, the latina looking Brittany in the eyes the whole time, silently telling her that if she could stop, she would. Brittany nodded back at Santana in understanding and watched as Jessica laughed and bit down on her girlfriend's neck. Santana howled at the pain of her fangs sinking down into her jugular.

Santana gasped for breath when Jessica pulled away. "I've always wanted to do that" She said, licking her lips, but evidently missing the dribble of Santana's blood down her chin.

"Your so gonna wish you didn't do that!" Santana laughed, gasping for air.

"Oh, and why would I?"

"Check my ear. See that white earpiece? It's conected to a small box in the back of my jeans, and that small box has a tracker in it. Tina always has back up plans, and you sorely underestimated her this time. See, we don't call her Tech Freak Chang for nothing, Jessica. Right about now, Quinn and my team are probably fighting through your security, ashing anybody they see. When Quinn gets here, with her team of two, Mercedes and Sugar, she's gonna ash both Karofsky and Azimio, and then she's gonna come in here and ash you. Good job you brought both Rachel and Brittany in here together, because then we can all leave together and get out quickly back to home-base. And don't think I won't be back for Finn. Because I will, and I'm gonna ash the fucker the moment I see him. Quinn should be arriving right...about...now"

As if on cue, they heard two male screams and then the door to the room opened, Quinn rushing in.

"Q! Mercedes, hold down this bitch! I'm not finished with her yet!"

Jessica turned back to Santana, only to be hedabutted and stunned. The black girl caught the woman and held her tightly, Sugar helping.

Quinn surged forward and broke both of Santana's chains with her bare hands, managing to then unclasp the shackles on her wrist. "Thanks" Santana said as she rubbed her wrists.

"No problem. Here, I thought you'd might need this." Quinn pulled out a fresh white wifebeater out of her thigh pouch and handed it to her best friend. Santana put it on and then looked back at Quinn. "Here, you need this too. I wanted to deliver it in person" Quinn grinned as she handed Santana her sword.

Santana unsheathed it a little and smiled as she put it back in and strapped it to her back. She then turned to Jessica and unsheathed the sword fully. "Hold her up" Mercedes and Sugar held Jessica up straight. "I've wanted to do this since the moment I laid my eyes on your ugly face, you fucking bitch." The rest of the people in the room watched as she pulled her arms back and then drove the sword deep into Jessica's mid-section.

"Fuck you Santana Lopez" She whined in pain.

"You wish" Santana said as she watched her ash before turning back to Quinn and sheathing her sword once more.

"Where's Rachel and Brittany?" She asked. She was answered when she heard Rachel call her name weakly.

"Quinn?" Rachel rasped.

Both Quinn and Santana dove for their girlfriends and managed to pull off their shackles.

"I'm so sorry baby" Quinn said as she pulled Rachel into her, the diva already sobbing into her chest.

"Britt, I can't believe you had to see that. I love you so much, you know that right?" Brittany just nodded and collapsed into Santana's chest. "We need to get out of here, now" Santana said as she picked Brittany up in her strong arms, despite wincing in pain.

"San, your hurt, don't try to carry me" Brittany pleaded in the smallest voice Santana had ever heard come from her girlfriend.

"I need to make sure your ok first" She said placing a kiss to her forehead.

"Come on" Quinn said as she replicated Santana's fireman carry with Rachel. "Sugar, lead us out of here. Mercedes, cover us."

"Got it Quinn" Mercedes said, already opening the door.

"Do you know where Tina is?" Quinn asked Santana.

"Right here!" The all saw Tina spring out of nowhere, UV arc in hand.

"How the hell did you escape?" Santana said, holding a sobbing Brittany tightly.

"Puck and Matt saved me, but I needed to find you guys first. I needed to make sure you were ok. Those two are on their way back to the van right now. The rest of the team is waiting on us."

Santana nodded. "Lead us out of here."

* * *

In the van, they were already discussing what to do next, the atmosphere between the team tense and only just bearable. "We need to leave our base. They now know where we're located. It's not safe. I know we've had the warehouse as our home-base since we formed the team, but we need to leave and find a temporary base." Santana said as she cradled Brittany tightly in her arms.

"I know. We need to get out. Remember that place we had before we found the warehouse?" Tina said.

"Yeah, the one that Artie used to have?"

"Yeah. That's the one." Tina nodded.

"How do we even know if it's free to stay in?" The latina asked.

Artie spoke up from the front seat. "I know it is. I've kept tabs on it and a friend of mind has been looking after it for me if a situation like this ever arose."

"Nice one Artie. Ok, so when we get back to home-base, I want everybody to literally strip the place of everything. We have another van, and we can call Schuester to come help and take some stuff. Alicia can come help and take some of our stuff, and me and Quinn will take my charger. I want everybody and everything out of the warehouse by dawn. Got it?" The team nodded at their leader and the van went quiet.

Brittany stroked her thumb over Santanas abdomen, where the blood had soaked through onto her clean wifebeater. "Your hurt San" She whispered, kissing a newly formed bruise on her girlfriend's neck.

Santana wiggled, trying to get comfortable before replying. "I know. I just need to get sorted first and then we can relax when we get to the new place ok?"

Brittany nodded and snuggled further into Santana's side.

Quinn and Rachel watched the exchange between their best friends in front of them before focusing on one another.

"Are you ok Quinn?" Rachel asked, tracing the side of Quinn's face with her pointer finger.

"Yeah. I just wanna help get everyone out and then we can rest together, ok?"

Rachel nodded against Quinn's neck and placed a soft kiss on her pulse point before copying Brittany and snuggling into her girlfriend, needing to feel close to her.

Santana and Quinn shared a look with each other, knowing that they needed to get out and to a safe place before re-energizing and telling their girlfriend's their biggest secret. The one that they both swore they would never tell them.

* * *

Santana doubled over in pain as she bent over to place something in one of her duffle bags. The door to her bedroom opened and Brittany rushed in, wrapping her arms around Santana from behind, using one of her hands to take what Santana was holding and place it in the bag herself. She soothingly rubbed Santana's stomach as she tried to even out the latina's breathing.

"Take it easy San" She cooed, whispering into the latina's ear and kissing her on the back.

"Sorry. It caught me by surprise."

"Just take a five minute break. It will help you so much."

Santana nodded as Brittany led her to the bed. She sat down and Brittany snuggled up next to her, resting her head on her shoulder and rubbing her lower back in soothing circles.

"Thanks"

"No problem baby" She said as she kissed Santana on the shoulder before returning her head to it's previous position.

After a few long moments of silence, Santana decided to bite the bullet. "I know you have questions. I can't blame you after what you saw. I never wanted you to find out like that, but when we get to our new safe house, I promise to tell you everything. I love you Brittany, no matter what happens, you know that right?"

Brittany nodded. "I know. I love you too." She lent up and captured Santana in a kiss that told the latina that nothing would ever come between them.

* * *

Santana picked up the last thing in her meditation room, her sword. Everybody they knew was helping them out. Alicia had brought her U-Haul, Schuester had brought his huge van, Emma P was helping out, and they had packed everything so that they didn't need to make a double trip.

Quinn knocked on the door and peeped her head in. "You ready to go San? Everybody's waiting."

Santana looked down at the sword in her hands and then around her meditation room one last time. "I never thought it would come to this Quinn. We fought so hard for so long to keep this from our girlfriends, and now we're on the precipice of telling them our greatest secret. I know Brittany loves me, but what if when she finds out she goes running for the hills? We've been vampires for centuries, and we've been around so many different people. I never found the right one, and when I came across Brittany, I fell completely in love. They say some people never find love or find their soul mate, but that turn of fate all those centuries ago gave us time to find them. It took a long time, but when I look at Britt, I know I've found it. She's everything to me, she's the only good thing that I've ever gotten out of being a vampire, and I really don't wanna lose that Quinn. I don't want to lose this love that I've waited centuries for to find."

"I know. I feel the same way about Rachel. It's just lucky that we found our girls are best friends. I know how much it's gonna hurt to tell Rach and Britt, I do. I honestly do. But, we can't keep it from them any longer. Maybe it's fate, that we tell them now, and trust me when I say I never expected to tell them like this, in a time like this when it's all chaos. But the more we put it off, the more we hurt them. As much as I don't want to, I've gotta look at the consequences. I know that Rach and Britt will be understanding, but I can't help but think about the what if's of the situation. As soon as we tell them, things can never go back to the way they were before. We just have to hope that they stay. Now, come on. We need to go and get out of here. Our girls are waiting. You ok to drive?"

"I think so" Santana nodded.

"You want Brittany up front with you?" Santana nodded in response and they finally left the room, turning the lights off and leaving the building completely.

Tina was stood out front with the rest of the team, waiting for their leader and their second in command to exit. Santana stood with Quinn to her right and Tina to her left. Brittany and Rachel lent up against Santana's Charger, watching. Santana and Quinn thought that there was no point in hiding anything from them, so they just let them stand there and listen to what was being said.

Santana held her sword tightly in her hands. "This building hasn't just been a home base for us. It's been the place where we've lived together. Hell, I fought for my life in there a couple of weeks ago. We bonded in that warehouse, not just as a team but as a family. I consider you guys as my family and I couldn't have asked for a better team to have behind me when we go on missions. I consider not only you, but Rachel and my girlfriend Brittany as part of our family too." She looked over to Brittany and Rachel before turning back to her team. "I know that right now things are crazy, but I know that if we stick together, we can make it through this fucked up mess. We've had some crazy times together, and we've come home to here bloody and injured, but just because we're not gonna be here anymore, doesn't mean we stop being a family or a team. It's just another chapter, I guess. I know it feels like a step back in some ways, going back to the somewhat cramped house, but it will have to do. I know we've got new couples, so there will be some more space, but we're going back to somewhere that will remind us of when we first formed the team. I mean, I haven't been there since I started dating Britt, and that was years ago. I guess I'm rambling, but I just wanted to take the time out to stand back and remember how much this place has helped us grow as a team and a family. Quinn, any words?"

"Yeah, just a few. I just wanted to say that we've put up with a small, close quarters place before, that we're going back to it. I know it's going to be weird, especially now that we're bring Rach and Britt with us, but we need to stick together. I really couldn't ask for a better group of friends. And I know that I speak for San and myself when I say thank you for keeping our secret. I think that's all, San?"

"Maybe we could have one last group hug before we move to the new place." She smiled and the rest of the team smiled back and they grouped around, initiating a massive group hug. "I love you guys" Santana said as she was hugged tightly. When they all pulled away, she placed her hand in the middle. "On the count of three, 'go team'. Three, two, one. Go team!" Everybody shouted 'go team' and pulled away. Santana clapped along with everybody "Now, come on. Let's go!"

Her and Quinn walked up to her car and got in. Instantly, Brittany grabbed hold of Santana's hand over the center console and started playing with her fingers. Rachel snuggled into Quinn in the backseat as they took one last look at the place they called home for the past seven years, and Santana pulled away, heading for the place that they were going to stay temporarily.

* * *

Santana checked her watch as she stood in front of the house, holding hands with Brittany at the same time.

"You ready San?" Quinn asked.

Santana took a deep breath and nodded, placing the key into the lock. "Welcome home everybody" She opened the door and the place was just like they left it.

Walking upstairs, holding onto Santana tightly, Brittany admired the house. "Is this where you lived before you met me?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah. Up here is my room. Quinn's was-is right next door. Come on" Santana stood in front of her door, and remembered the last time she was here. It was just before they moved to the warehouse. Her and Tina were in a similar scenario like the one her and Quinn had just been in, having a deep and meaningful conversation about leaving and starting a new chapter some place new.

She put her hand on the door handle and opened the door, already sensing all of the memories that she had experienced in this room. She stepped in, Brittany following her.

"You ok San?" Brittany asked.

Santana turned to Brittany and brought her into a tight embrace. "I think so."

* * *

There was about two hours left before dawn. Santana had painfully unpacked enough to set up her sword and a few other things before Brittany stopped her and made her join her in the shower.

As Santana sat in a pair of sweatpants and a clean wifebeater, she waited for Brittany to come out of the bathroom. Artie had checked her over when they arrived and told her to rest and take it easy, as she had taken quite a beating from Karofsky and Azimio, not to mention the sharp heel that she took to her slowly healing wound on her abdomen. She subconsciously placed her hand over her it as Brittany walked out of the bathroom.

"Are you hurting San?" She asked, the worry clear in her innocent eyes.

Santana shook her head. "No. I was just subconsciously holding it because I was thinking about it. Come here." Santana watched as Brittany walked over to her and joined her on the bed.

She couldn't help but think about how her heart was beating faster and faster as she prepared herself to tell Brittany her biggest and darkest secret. She crossed her legs and Brittany did the same, mirroring her. Santana took Brittany's hands into her own and looked deep into her eyes.

"I guess I have some explaining to do huh?"

* * *

TBC


	13. Tell Me

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE, it's plot or it's characters.

_Hey everybody, thanks for the love from all the people who reviewed, and as usual thx to everybody who favourited this story and added it to their alerts, it means a lot, trust me it really does. Sorry for the cliffhanger, lol. Big chapter that I'm sure your gonna love, enjoy!_

* * *

_"I guess I have some explaining to do huh?"_

Santana watched as Brittany nodded. "Ok, where do I start? You wanna start by asking me something?" She asked, holding on tightly to Brittany's hands.

Brittany took a few deep breaths before calming herself, equally nervous for what Santana was about to share with her. "Ok, what about the woman that took us? Did she know you?"

"Her name was Dr. Jessica Rivera-"

"Did you sleep with her? She seemed to be really focused on that" Brittany cut in.

"No. Never"

"What was she a doctor for? Was that how she knew you?"

Santana sighed. "I knew this would come up. I did know her because she was a doctor. But, she's not just any doctor, Britt. You know this," She gestured down towards her crotch. Brittany nodded in acknowledgment. "Well, you know how I said I was born with it? Well, I wasn't telling the truth when I told you about that."

"What do you mean?"

"Britt, she's the woman who gave it to me. She took me and Quinn against our will and we were forced into surgery that we didn't want, not at the time at least. She chose me first, and then Quinn joined me. We were the first two people to receive it. Tina was next, but we escaped in time for her to get out of having the surgery. I was given it as part of a scheme. I was picked, as you found out, and I was to father God knows how many babies that were to place me, Tina, Quinn and Blaine's house on top of all the others."

"What do you mean by house?"

"Me, Q, Tina and Blaine were part of a 'cult' let's just say, and we never chose to become part of it, we were forced into it. You wouldn't believe it, but I'm from a completely different time than you."

"What do mean, a different time?"

"Me and Quinn originally come from the Caribbean. A place called Guadeloupe actually. That was the name of the island. That was nearly three centuries ago, in the time of pirates and thieves and smugglers. Me and Quinn lived in a small fishing village named Pointe Noir. Kobejitsu, which was the name of the house we were part of, had a little fishing business set up there, and they started hiring locals. So, me and Quinn signed up. We were raised together, and even though we're not connected through blood, we consider each other sisters."

"What next?"

"Me and Quinn joined up, and it was going well. That was before we were abducted. One night me and Quinn woke up on a ship. We instantly recognized it as the captains cabin, and we were tied to chairs, all in a row along with some other girls we recognized from the port. Finn, who was the guy in charge came in and examined us, and chose only a handful of us to progress. He ordered his assistant to throw the ones who were rejected over board. Me and Quinn were chosen especially and shipped all the way to a port in Japan. I don't know how long we were on that ship, but it was long. That port was where we met Tina. We were all shipped back out to the US to Detroit, where Kobejitsu's headquarters were. We've been friends with Tina ever since. That's why she's my best friend."

"What happened next?" Brittany asked, tracing the side of Santana's face with her pointer finger.

"We were given a 'gift' by Finn, and then sent all the way back to Japan. We traveled to a remote mountain, which was sacred to our house. Kobejitsu are known for their warriors, so we were sent to be trained to be warriors. I trained for fifty long years in total isolation. That's where me, Q, and Tina met Blaine. At the end of our required 50 years, Blaine was sent back home, but us three showed unbelievable skill. Still with me?" Brittany nodded so she continued. "We were drafted to stay on another 20 years for extensive training. Only a handful of warriors are ever chosen for those twenty years of training every few centuries. When we completed them, we were given our weapons. I have a sword." Santana let go of Brittany's hands and got up and walked over to her sword stand and picked up the sheathed sword.

She looked at it and then walked over and rejoined Brittany on the bed. She placed it down in between them. "This is my weapon. It's probably the finest sword ever crafted in the history of time, one of a kind, and I was sworn to protect it with my life. This sword has been with me for nearly two centuries." She explained all the details of the sword and then unsheathed it and showed it to the dancer. When she reached the Kobejitsu logo on the sword, she placed her arm up against it to show Brittany the link.

"This is the Kobejitsu logo. Quinn, Tina, and Blaine all have the exact same tattoo somewhere on their body. Quinn has hers on her left wrist, Tina has it on her right hand, in between her thumb and pointer finger, and Blaine has his on the back of his neck. That means that we belong to Kobejitsu permanently. This tattoo is a mark for life, or eternity in my case. I'll never escape it." She got up and put the sword back on it's stand and then joined Brittany on the bed once more.

"So, you were given a gift?"

"Yeah."

"How did the team come to be?"

Santana explained how the team came to be after she had escaped and how she became leader.

"So your the leader?"

"Yeah."

"Right. So, I know this is the most important part of this conversation, and I know that your just as nervous as I am about getting it out in the open. Santana, what's your 'gift', and why do you have really pointy teeth that I've never seen before?"

Santana looked her girlfriend deep in the eyes, as if she was looking deeply into her soul. Brittany had been so understanding so far, but she knew this next answer would make or break their relationship. She took a deep breath and rejoined their hands before starting.

"Britt, just know that before I answer your question, I love you with everything I am, and that I've searched for so long for a love like what we have. Your my soul mate, I've known that since the first day we met. I love you Britt" A tear rolled down her face and Brittany wiped it away with her thumb.

"Santana, tell me. I want to know."

"Britt, I was given a gift by Finn. One that I never wanted. But, I see that it was fate now, or I never would have met you. Britt...those teeth aren't just any normal pointy teeth. Brittany...I-I" She took a deep breath. "I'm a vampire"

She looked everywhere but Brittany, avoiding her gaze.

"What?"

"I'm a vampire, and so is Quinn, Tina and everybody else in the team."

"Show me" Brittany said, still holding on tightly to Santana's hands.

Santana looked up and detracted her fangs. She held her mouth open as Brittany inspected them.

"They're fangs?"

"Yes"

Santana closed her mouth and watched as Brittany traced her pulse point with a thumb.

"Your a vampire?"

"Yes"

Before Santana knew it, she was engulfed in a tight embrace with Brittany. "Britt?" She asked.

"I love you, Santana"

Santana froze. "You do?"

Brittany pulled away so that their faces were barely apart, and Santana could feel the girl's breath tickling her face. A tear ran down Brittany's face as she looked deep into her girlfriend's soul through her eyes. "I love you Santana, so much."

"You don't mind?" Tears of her own running down her face.

The blond shook her head, even more tears pouring down her own face. "No. Not at all. I know you were scared, and I know that you are now for the future, but San, I'm scared too. Your perfect the way you are, and now that you've been completely honest with me, and told me your deepest darkest secret, and your sat there, bearing everything you are out in the open, raw, I love you even more. Your amazing to me, and your my soul mate too. I don't care what anybody else says, that I fell in love with a vampire, but I started loving you before you told me that. If anything, it's made me fall in love with you more. Who knows what the future may hold, but as long as we face it together, I know that we can get through it. Your so special to me Santana, and I love you, even if your a vampire. Plus, it's totally cool. I love you, Santana. So much."

Santana collapsed into Brittany's arms and cried. Tears of joy flooded out of her eyes, and she knew that in that moment she was free.

"I love you Brittany Susan Pierce."

"I love you too Santana Macaria Lopez" Brittany lent forward and pulled Santana into a passionate kiss, sealing their love for each other in one single, simple action.

* * *

"Quinn, just tell me"

Rachel and Quinn were in Quinn's old room next to Santana and Brittany's. Quinn had sat down with Rachel and told her absolutely everything, from how everything started to this very moment in time. Rachel was sat next to Quinn on the edge of the bed, her hand resting on the small of the blond's back.

Quinn felt as if her chest constrict in her chest. "Rach...I love you"

"I know you do"

"But...I-I" Quinn took a deep breath and steeled herself. "I'm a vampire"

She heard Rachel gasp and the next thing she knew the girl had shot up off the bed and was on the other side of the room, right up against the wall.

"W-what?"

"I'm a vampire Rach, and so is Santana, Tina and the rest of the team"

"How?" Rachel asked, eyeing Quinn from her place up against the wall.

Quinn detracted her fangs in defeat and ran a hand through her hair. "I was turned by someone, Finn. I used to be human, but I'm not. I'm a vampire, Rach."

"Are those fangs?"

"Yeah. Damn it! I really wish you never had to find out that I was one"

"Why?"

"Because I knew you'd act like this. I knew that there was a chance that you could walk out of my life, and to be honest, I don't want that. Whether you like it or not, your the love of my life Rach, and even though I'm a vampire, your the only real thing that I've found to be good since I was turned all that time ago. I don't want to lose you" A frustrated tear ran down her cheek and Rachel was already by her side, wiping it away with one of her thumbs.

"Sweetie, your not losing me"

"What do you mean?"

Rachel knelt down in front of Quinn. "Your not losing me Quinn. As weird as I may find it being in love with a vampire, I fell in love with the person, not the 'thing'. To be completely honest, I am utterly shocked by it, but I'm not going to leave you Quinn. I know why you didn't tell me. You and Santana were trying to protect us, and by the looks of it, you've done a pretty good job for the past seven years. It mustn't have been easy, I give you that. Me and Britt can be extremely persuasive and nosy when we want to be. With that said, I love you Quinn, and your the love of my life too, so I'm definitely not leaving, no matter what you are. I know there's lots of questions to be asked and answered, but among all this chaos going on right now, I know that we can make it through. How about we get into bed and talk a little more? I'm curious about a few things."

"Ok"

The two climbed into bed with an hour left before dawn, Rachel laying in Quinn's arms.

"Thank you" Quinn said, kissing the top of Rachel's head.

"My pleasure."

"I love you so much Rach"

"I love you too Quinn" Rachel smiled and lent up, kissing the blond with as much love and care as she could muster.

"Rach?" Quinn asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah?"

"I have something else to tell you" She felt Rachel tense in her arms.

The brunette sat up a little. "Sweetie, what is it?"

"Well, do you know a few weeks ago when we had an argument over me eating more and more bacon? Well, there's a reason behind it that I couldn't tell you, for obvious reasons."

Rachel trailed her fingers up and down Quinn's bare arm. "What's the reason?"

"The reason I was eating so much bacon was because I was dying to feed on something. I needed to feed, but I couldn't. So, when the thirst became something I couldn't ignore anymore, I had the next best thing, meat. In my case, bacon."

Rachel's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "So, you were substituting blood with bacon?" Quinn nodded. Rachel chuckled. "That makes a lot more sense, come to think of it. Don't worry about it baby. Now that I know I can understand why you did what you did."

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"Accepting me. I've never known anybody who has loved me as much as you do. I know I'm not perfect but I love you, Rach."

"My pleasure, I love you Quinn. And no matter what you say, your perfect to me"

* * *

Santana was laying in her old bed with Brittany resting her head against her chest. She let her free hand play with ends of Brittany's long blond hair.

"San?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask some questions?"

"Yeah, go ahead"

"What about feeding?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you feed on people?"

Santana let out a deep breath of air. "No. Not necessarily. You know Alicia, the one who helped us bring stuff here?" Brittany nodded against her chest. "Well, she's me and Quinn's personal blood source. That's why she was there that night I had my surgery, because I needed someone to feed on when I woke up or else I wouldn't have survived."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if I didn't drink fresh blood straight out of someone I would have died that night. Alicia only supplies me and Quinn. She's one of my most trusted friends outside of the team and I've known her since before I even escaped Kobejitsu. I couldn't have our bottled stuff, I needed it fresh."

"Are those those bottles that you drink from, your energy drinks?"

"Yeah, I think I know how you guessed that"

"How?"

"Because we have a rule, well, had a rule, in which we don't leave stuff lying around for you or Rachel to find. As soon as I saw the half empty bottle that Sam left behind, I kind of guessed you and Rachel would have jumped at the chance to try it with none of us around."

"It tasted horrible. All salty."

Santana laughed. "That's because it's blood Britt!" She chuckled.

"I didn't know that at the time!"

"I know baby. I know" She said, kissing the top of the blond's head. "Although, I don't really blame you, or Sam at the time. We were desperate for leads, so someone was bound to slip sometime."

Brittany nodded, placing a kiss on Santana's chest before continuing. "Is there anything more you can tell me about feeding?"

"Curious much?" Santana laughed. Brittany pouted. "Sorry B. There are a few more things. Like, once you get used to being fed on, you can't really feel it anymore. Um, oh yeah! The other thing is that if it's done between two lovers, it can be an extremely sensual activity to take part in, causing unimaginable pleasure for the one doing the biting, and the one being fed on."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, for example, I've never tried it, because your the only human I've ever slept with-"

"Really?"

"Yeah, well...at least the only person since I had my surgery. I never slept with anyone human before you. Only other vampires"

Brittany sat up a little so that she could look at her girlfriend. "So, I was your first human and the first one you slept with your, you know, appendage?"

Santana nodded. "You were my first human and first lets just say, 'appendage' time." Brittany giggled. "What?" Santana asked, getting defensive.

"Nothing, baby. Just that I feel incredibly honored to be your first."

"I never told you at the time because I thought that you would make fun of me."

"Why would I do that?" Brittany asked, rubbing Santana's chest affectionately.

"Because not being funny, but you were like the hottest girl I had ever seen at the time, and you still are, B. I didn't want you to run away because I'd never done it before with my 'thing'"

"Aww, San! Your so cute! For your first time, it was mind blowing. And I'm not just saying that. That night was the best sex of my life, honest. The only other time I felt nearly as good as that, was when we made love last night for the first time since you had been hurt. For your first time, baby, you were a pro!" She said, leaning in to kiss the latina.

"Oh, really?" Santana asked as Brittany pulled away.

Leaning in as close as possible, Brittany whispered against Santana's lips. "Yes" She said, kissing the latina before pulling away again. "Now, I don't know about you, but I'm tired." She said yawning.

"Me too" Santana replied, also yawning.

* * *

Santana pulled on her jeans and grabbed a clean black t-shirt, then pulling on a blue plaid shirt before topping it off with her white and black Element Mike V's. Placing on a pair of aviator sunglasses, the door opened to reveal Brittany.

"Hey, baby. How's your stomach?" She asked, referring to Santana's newly re-opened wound.

"It's not painful, if that's what you want to know."

"Good" Brittany said, walking up to her and pushing the sunglasses to the top of her head and placing her arms around the latina's neck.

"Have you talked to Rachel yet since I told you what I am?" Santana asked, letting her hands wrap around Brittany's waist.

Brittany shook her head. "I was waiting to see what you said about that. I didn't know whether you wanted to talk about it together when we reach me and Rach's house." She said, playing with Santana's hair.

"Good thinking B. I wonder if Quinn told Rachel."

Brittany shrugged. "I have a feeling that she has. Come on, let's go and get my stuff" She said, leaning in and kissing her girlfriend.

Santana nodded as they pulled away and Brittany pulled down her girlfriend's glasses back to how they were when she entered.

* * *

The car ride was tense to say the least. Brittany and Santana sat up front, holding hands across the console, whilst Rachel and Quinn sat in the back. From what each couple could see, the other couple was perfectly fine, if not closer. Santana had text Quinn to say that Brittany wanted to collect some stuff and move in with them and the team, and Quinn had text back the same thing. Since then, Santana hadn't had chance to talk to Quinn face to face all morning. The notion of Brittany and Rachel moving in was what brought them to girls' shared house.

After all that happened over the past few weeks and especially last night with the escape from Finn's headquarters, Santana and Quinn were definitely not letting their girlfriends out of their sight. Rachel and Brittany didn't disagree, as they definitely didn't want to be left on their own in a while.

Rachel unlocked the door and the rest of them followed her in.

"Lord T!" Brittany squealed, running up the large cat who had stopped mid-waddle en route to the kitchen to eat.

The other women laughed as Brittany picked up the heavy cat and started peppering him with kisses.

"Me and Quinn need to talk, I'll see you in a minute baby" Santana said walking up to the blond and kissing her.

"Ok. I'll be in the kitchen feeding Lord T and Charity" Santana nodded as they kissed again and watched as Brittany carried the massive cat into the kitchen, then hooked her sunglasses onto her shirt.

"I'll see you in a minute"

"Ok sweetie" Rachel said, pecking Quinn on the lips and joining Brittany in the kitchen.

Quinn watched as Rachel disappeared into the kitchen and turned to her best friend.

"How'd it go?" She asked.

Santana smiled as she glanced towards the kitchen, smiling when she saw her girlfriend's happy grin. She turned back to Quinn and her smile grew even wider. "Is it possible for a relationship to get any stronger?"

Quinn's eyes widened. "She knows?"

"Yep" Santana said nodding.

"And she's ok with it?"

"Perfectly. She doesn't care"

"Oh my God! That's amazing San!" Quinn gushed, engulfing Santana in a tight hug.

"It's not too bad, I must admit. What about you and Rach?" The latina asked as she pulled away from Quinn's hug.

Glancing at a laughing Rachel, Quinn looked back at the latina. "Let's just say she now knows the complete truth behind my bacon addiction"

Santana grinned, her fangs in full view. "She cool with it?"

"Definitely." Quinn nodded, also grinning with her fangs in full view.

"I'm happy for you Q!" Santana squealed pulling her friend into a fierce hug.

Rachel glanced into the hallway. "Britt" She whispered. The blond stepped up next to her best friend and saw her girlfriend and Rachel's girlfriend hugging.

They watched as their girlfriends cried tears of joy as they hugged. Pulling away, Santana smiled.

"We're pretty lucky huh?" She said, wiping away some stray tears.

Doing the same, Quinn laughed. "Yeah. I guess we are. Come on. Let's go see them"

Quinn walked in with Santana behind her and walked up to Brittany, giving her a tight hug.

"Thank you for accepting my best friend and me for who we are" Quinn said as they hugged.

"No problem Quinn" Brittany said, squeezing the other blond tightly.

"Thanks, Rach. It means so much to me that you've accepted me, Quinn and my whole team for who we are." Santana said, hugging the shorter girl with everything she had.

Rachel smiled against the side of Santana's head. "My pleasure Santana. It doesn't matter to me what you are. Your still you."

"Thank you" The latina said, giving the diva one last squeeze before letting go and walking back up to her girlfriend and kissing her.

Quinn walked up to Rachel and kissed her softly. "I guess we'd better start packing up your stuff."

"Yes. The sooner we start, the sooner we'll be finished." Rachel said, holding on tightly to the taller girl.

"Let's get a move on. Just remember, not too much. Only important and useful stuff." Santana said, holding Brittany tightly.

* * *

Santana was stood up against the counter with Brittany's back to her front. They were enjoying a break for lunch before they went to pack up the rest of Brittany's stuff. Santana held her girlfriend tightly, neither of them really wanting to be far apart even for a few minutes.

Brittany took a bite of her sandwich before lifting it up over her shoulder so that Santana could take a bite. She brought her hand down again and took another bite before getting ready to lift it up for Santana again.

"San?"

"Yeah?"

Brittany studied the sandwich in her hand. "If you drink blood, why do you eat?"

"What did you just ask Santana Britt?" Rachel said as she and Quinn entered the kitchen.

"I just asked Santana why she eats if she drinks blood."

"Oh, that is a good question. Sorry for interrupting, continue Santana"

Santana nodded. "No problem Rach. Me and Quinn eat because it does actually provide nutrition for us. Sure, it doesn't supply us with as much as blood does, but it's nice to eat for a change. Plus, according to Artie, it's nice to balance out our diets with normal foods. It keeps us healthy and balanced." Both Rachel and Brittany nodded. "Answer your question B?" Santana said into Brittany's ear.

The blond nodded and turned slightly so that she could kiss her girlfriend. "Yes. Thank you" She said, thanking her with another kiss.

"So, you two are both ok with moving in with us and the team permanently?" Quinn asked from her place upon a bar stool.

"Wherever you go, we go" Brittany said as she looked at Santana lovingly, leaning up for yet another kiss.

"Yes. I think that now we know about you and your team, and after all that has happened, it would make sense for us to move in with you."

Quinn nodded as Santana spoke up. "I hope we can adjust to our old headquarters. We haven't lived there since we moved into a bigger place. Plus, we have two extra people with us this time round."

"True, but I'm sure we can handle it. I think we just need to settle in before we start thinking about getting back at Finn"

Santana nodded at her best friend's reasoning. "Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, I think we have some things to discuss with the rest of the team. I'm gonna call a team meeting later once I've helped Tina set up her tech room where she used to have it."

Quinn laughed as Rachel stood between her legs. "Is she gonna be able to fit all of her tech crap into that small room?"

Santana grinned, watching as Rachel fed her girlfriend part of a bacon sandwich that she had made especially. "You'll be surprised. She managed to fit loads of crap in there before. Plus, it's the basement, so she has room to work. Anyhow, I'm sure her new tech assistant and tech geek number two, 'Cedes will be able to help her set stuff up and come up with some geeky, sick-ass ways to store stuff. Don't underestimate her."

"Yeah, the last person to do that ashed at our feet" Quinn laughed, Santana joining in at the thought of their tormentor Jessica ashing when she underestimated Tina's tech abilities.

Rachel fed Quinn another bite of her specially made sandwich to shut her up. "As much as I love that we are chatting right now," She smirked. "I would really love to finish packing, as I am sure that both of you need to be doing important stuff back at our safe house, am I correct?" Rachel asked. Quinn nodded as she chewed and when Rachel looked as Santana, the latina nodded and started to lead Brittany out of the room and back upstairs.

* * *

Santana kissed Brittany and made her way down to the basement where Tina was setting up her tech room.

"Hey, Tech Freak!" Santana said as she entered the room.

Tina looked up from where she was playing around on her iPad. "About time, S."

"Sorry, I had to help my girlfriend move out"

"How did the whole telling her thing go?" Tina asked as they started unpacking boxes.

"Brittany's cool with it. She doesn't mind at all"

"Really?" Tina asked, looking up from the box she was opening.

"Yeah. It's seemed as if it's made our relationship stronger."

"I'm happy for you S. What about Quinn and Rachel?"

Santana grinned. "Cool with it too. Rachel's fine with it. Let's just say that Rachel and Brittany are now part of the team. Part of the family. Their permanently with us now."

Tina stopped what she was doing and pulled her best friend into a hug. "I'm so happy for the both of you. And I'm glad that they both know and I'm happy to welcome them to the team."

"Thanks" Santana said pulling away. "Oh, I wanna hold a team meeting tonight. I'm gonna send Puck and Mike to get food and then we'll come down here and sit and eat it whilst we figure out a game plan for what to do next"

"I agree. I'm sure if we work hard, we'll have my stuff set up just after nightfall. I must admit, it feels weird to be in this room again, let alone setting up my tech here. I never thought I'd be back here."

"I know. It felt really weird last night just lying in my old bed with someone beside me. It used to be just me in that bed. Waking up with Britt by my side in my old room was surreal. It's not a big room but I'm sure me and Britt will cope whilst we sort things out."

"Yeah, I bet it was weird. You set up your meditation room yet?" Tina asked as she placed some screens on the desk before her.

"Nah. I haven't had chance yet. With telling Britt last night and moving her and Rachel out this morning I haven't had time. I was planning to do it later on tonight once things were a little more settled and quiet. Right now it's a little bit hectic as the team are trying to settle themselves back in."

Tina nodded. "I'm sure it will be calmer by the time we finish and get dinner. It's gonna be weird with Britt and Rachel attending team meetings, but I'm sure they'll settle in just fine."

Santana nodded and smiled, getting to work on setting up her teams all important tech room.

* * *

Santana and Tina collapsed onto the couch that was in the room.

"Thank the lord, we finally finished! Oh, Dios mío, ayúdame! Estoy agotada!" Santana said, rubbing her forehead.

"Yeah, that was a total pain in the ass. Orokana Konpyuta! Watashi wa futatabi ido suru koto wa arimasen yo!" Tina said, causing the latina to laugh.

"I suppose we'd better get Puck and Mike to head out and get us food."

"Already done"

"Smart ass" Santana laughed, playfully showing her in the shoulder.

"You love me for it though."

"True. What are they getting?"

"McDonalds."

Santana grinned. "Your a life saver!"

"More than once this week" Tina laughed.

"Damn straight. I suppose we'd better call everybody down here."

"Yeah" Tina pulled out her phone and text everybody. "It's so weird adding Rachel and Brittany to the list of people to text." She said, sending the text and putting the phone away.

"You'll get used to it." Santana said as Blaine entered the room, followed by Kurt who was close behind.

"Hey guys" Blaine greeted.

"Hi Tina, hi Santana" Kurt smiled, sitting down next to his boyfriend on the other couch.

The two women nodded before Tina took her place at her new computer desk.

"I tell you, it's weird to be sat on this couch again." Blaine said.

"I second that" Santana said, holding up a hand just as Quinn and Mercedes entered.

"What's up girl!" Mercedes said, grinning as she high fived their leader.

"Same old, same old, you know. No se puede quejar." The latina grinned.

Sam followed her down, who was closely followed by Artie, Sugar and Matt.

"Hey San."

"Hey Trouty Mouth" Sam grinned at Santana's nickname for him as he sat down next to Mercedes on the other couch in the room.

Santana grinned and watched as the final two members of the team entered the room, Rachel and Brittany.

"Welcome to your first official team meeting Britt" Santana said as the blond sat down next to her.

"Thanks babe" Brittany grinned, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend.

"Yeah, welcome to your first meeting Rach"

"Thanks sweetie" Rachel smiled, also leaning in to kiss her girlfriend.

"Who wants food!" Puck called out as he and Mike entered the room with bags full of fast food.

"Me!" Sugar called out, causing some of the other team members to giggle. Santana and Quinn noticed Artie send death glares to offending people as he sat next to the girl. The two best friends looked at each other and shrugged, turning their attentions back to Puck.

"Ok, let's serve food and get everybody settled before we start. That means I get my food first!" Santana said, grinning as Puck handed her her food. He cleared his throat and she looked up at him. "What?" She asked.

"No thanks for the Puckasaurus?"

Santana sighed. "Thanks Puck" She said, sending him a sarcastic smile.

"Thank you, lesbro!" He replied happily, returning to help Mike hand out the rest of the food.

Once everybody was settled and started eating, Santana spoke up. "Ok guys, things are crazy right now"

"Got that right" Mercedes said from her place beside Sam.

"Yeah, and I honestly don't know what we're gonna do next. I know I've always known what to do next, but this situation has been the biggest and most personal one yet, and given the circumstances, it's understandable. Anybody have any suggestions?" Artie stuck his hand up. "Go ahead, you have the floor Artie."

The boy nodded and pushed his glasses further up on his nose, earning a cute giggle from Sugar. _Again with the looks_, Santana thought. "I know for sure that we as a team aren't ready to handle anything heavy right now, and I know for sure that Santana shouldn't be doing anything remotely excessive because of her reopened wound. But, I know one thing that we haven't looked into since I suggested it last time, just before our autopsy of that creeper I made brain dead."

"What's that?" Quinn asked as she took a bite of her burger.

"Maybe to take our minds of this Finn business, we could look for the prototype creeper. I'm sure we could track it through the others, even ask around."

Santana held up a hand as she finished off a mouthful of food. "Hold up, before you even suggest it, I am not going down to those fucking sewers again! Last time I did, the fucking creepy things busted my shoulder, not to mention the time before that Quinn almost got ashed when she got separated from the group. So no, we are not hitting the sewers again!"

"I second that" Quinn said.

"Me three" Blaine spoke up, taking another bite of food.

"We can still investigate"

Santana nodded. "I agree with that. I say that we start looking into this creeper business before we hit Finn's headquarters. If we destroy the prototype, we might not be bombarded and surprised when we do head to his place of operations. Good idea Artie" The boy nodded. "Tonight though, I want everybody to just rest and enjoy yourselves, relax a little. The past few days have taken a lot out of us as a team, and mentally as friends. Tomorrow I want everybody to be on it by nightfall. I want all rooms fully set up and ready for when we head out on our next mission. Got it?" Everybody nodded at their leader and continued eating.

"San?

"Yeah babe?" Santana replied, looking at her girlfriend.

"What's a creeper?"

Santana looked at Quinn, who shrugged and then looked at Tina, who knew what the look her best friend gave her meant and turned around slightly. She tapped away one hand, a skill she'd learnt to perfect, and held her burger in the other. Taking a bite, she watched as the screen flashed with many different things before a picture of a creeper came up on screen.

"What is that?" Rachel asked, slightly disgusted.

"A creeper" Santana said as she continued eating. "T, who's gun cam is that?"

"Uh..." The Asian girl checked the digital writing in the corner of the picture and looked back at Santana. "Quinn's. It must have been from the second time we went down when we found the ring and the jacket."

"What's it supposed to be?" Rachel asked, looking at the creature on screen, which was looking directly into Quinn's gun cam with it's hybrid jaw fully open, flashing it's tentacle tongue.

"Hold on" Tina said, tapping away before another picture came up on the screen. "This was from a few weeks ago. We had one at the warehouse because we needed to study one. Artie?"

"Yeah, we had one so we took the jacket off of it, with the help of Santana and Quinn, and then I made it brain dead. I then held an observation autopsy where I dissected it in front of the whole team. Not for the squeamish. Anyway, we found out that it was specifically engineered by somebody. What it is, is a new hybrid vampire. What kills these things, apart from Santana's sword, is time. They need to feed at regular intervals or they start feeding on themselves, eventually killing themselves in the process."

"How does it feed?" Brittany asked, placing one of her hands on Santana's thighs, needing the contact. Santana smiled and let her hand squeeze the one on her thigh before using it to eat again.

"That open jaw latches onto you and it has fang-like probes on the far end of both jaws. It paralyzes you while it feeds, and sucks your blood that way. Even once I'd managed to kill the thing, the body was still reacting to blood the way it would when it was alive."

"And you've come face to face with these things?" Rachel asked as she took a sip of her drink.

Artie nodded. "Yeah. As you can see from Quinn's gun cam, she came face to face with these things, just like the rest of the team have."

"Anymore questions you two?" Santana asked as she and Quinn started collecting rubbish from the team.

"I do. Just one. What happens when you go on a mission? What do me and Britt do?" Rachel asked as she handed Quinn her rubbish.

"Me and Quinn have to discuss that together, but we'll let you know when we've decided." Rachel nodded in acknowledgment. "Meeting dismissed. T, Q, wanna come help me set up my meditation room?"

"Yeah" They both said together. Santana nodded.

"Ok, I just need to go up to my room and get the old key."

"You still have that thing?" Tina asked in disbelief, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Yeah" Santana laughed. "I kept it just in case something like this ever happened. Come on, you can all go do what you want."

Santana stood up and smoothed out her shirt before being the first one to exit the room. She was about to walk up the stairs to the second floor when she felt Brittany loop her arm with hers.

"Hey baby girl" Santana greeted, placing a sweet kiss to the side of Brittany's head as they made their way up the stairs.

"Are you setting up your meditation room?"

"Yeah, I used to have one here too, and I can guarantee you that no ones used it since. Maybe you could come and join me later. I'm in definite need of some meditation and I love it when you help me."

"Really?"

"Yeah" Santana said as she opened the door to their room.

Brittany closed the door and let her hands wrap around the latina's neck, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"I love you so much" Brittany breathed.

"I love you too" Santana replied. "Wanna help me by taking some stuff down to the room?"

Brittany nodded eagerly. "Yes!"

"Ok, if you grab my sword, I'll grab the stand."

Brittany complied and carefully took hold of Santana's sword.

"You ok holding that?" Santana asked as she motioned towards her sword.

"Yep" Brittany smiled, kissing Santana just before they left.

* * *

It was about 10pm when Santana finished setting up her meditation room. Now, she was sat in front of her sword stand with her healing candles burning, the lights down low, soft music playing in the background, and taking in the soothing essence of setting her mind at ease.

She heard a soft knock on the door, but didn't open her eyes, already knowing who it was. "Come in"

She heard the door open and close softly. "Hey, San"

"Hey Britt Britt." She opened her eyes and looked up at the blond who was still stood by the door. "Come here" She said as she motioned for Brittany to sit next to her. The blond complied and instantly sat down, ready to begin.

"You ready?"

"Yes" Santana said as they then sat so that they were face to face.

"Take a deep breath, San"

Ten minutes later after a deep breathing session, Brittany moved to straddle Santana's lap.

"What are you doing?" The latina asked.

"I want to be close to you, Santana"

The dark haired brunette brought her hands down so that they were wrapped tightly around Brittany's waist. "How close?" She whispered, so close to Brittany that she could smell the blond's tropical perfume.

"This close" She said as she let one of her hands roam down below and graze Santana's crotch. She felt the latina tense at the action.

"God, I really wanna be inside you right now" Santana breathed, letting her breath tickle Brittany's collarbone.

"San" Brittany breathed, her breath already irregular from the closeness of the position.

"Yeah?"

"Show me your fangs"

Santana's head snapped up and she looked at Brittany in shock. "Why?"

"Show me"

Santana opened her mouth and let her fangs detract. "You ok?" She didn't get an answer, as Brittany had used her pointer finger to reach in and touch one of the pointed teeth.

"If I touch it will I bleed?"

"Yes"

Brittany nodded and let her finger slowly drift towards one of the fangs. She ran it along the tip of the tooth and pulled back when her finger did indeed bleed. Santana saw the blood on her girlfriend's finger, and without really thinking, pulled the finger back and sucked the blood off, relishing in the small drop of what she craved the most.

"San?"

"Yeah?" The latina asked, letting go of Brittany's finger before looking at her.

"What do I taste like?"

Santana smiled. "Fucking amazing" She said, and clarified her words by squeezing the girl a little tighter.

"Taste me"

"What?" Santana asked in surprise.

"I want you to taste me, and I want to know what it feels like. I want to know how it feels to have your fangs in me Santana. I want to know why being fed on is sensual. I want you to make love to me, and I want you to feed on me. I want to feel the closeness that it will provide. I want to feel the real you. Please."

"You sure? I mean, I don't really know what to do. I've never fed on somebody during sex before-" Her nervous rambling was cut off by Brittany's lips on her own.

"San, calm down. I'm completely sure."

"Ok" She sighed, trying to calm herself.

"Are you nervous?" Brittany asked, sensing the nervousness in her girlfriend.

"Yeah, kind of. I mean, I've never fed on you before Britt. Sure, I've fed on something before, but if we're going to be making love and I do it, I'm scared I'll get carried away."

Brittany hooked her fingers under Santana's chin and guided her to look at her. "Santana, I know that you won't get carried away. I trust you completely, and I know that you won't hurt me. It's new territory for both of us, but like I said, we'll face it together. Ok?"

Santana looked deep into Brittany's eyes and nodded, ready to face it with her. "Together"

"Come with me" Brittany stood up off of her lap and helped her up.

Grabbing hold of Brittany's hand, she was led out of the room, only just managing to lock it and led up to their room. Closing the door behind them, Brittany locked it and turned around, capturing Santana in a heated lip lock. Letting their hands roam, Brittany pulled off the other girl's shirt and t-shirt before the latina returned to favor.

Santana dipped her head, her lips meeting Brittany's pulse point, ready for what was to come. Brittany's eyes fluttered as she felt Santana finger the button on her jeans and pull them off. The next thing to go was Santana's jeans until Brittany stood in front of her girlfriend with just her panties and bra on. Looking at Santana, the latina stood in a similar position in front of her in her boxers and bra, her arousal for Brittany far from unnoticeable.

Unable to keep their hands off of each other any longer, they pulled each other close, their bodies fitting together as if they were made for one another.

"I need you Britt" Santana whispered.

"I know, I can definitely feel it" The blond purred, feeling Santana's hard-on against her thigh. The latina blushed, and Brittany cupped her face so that she could look at her clearly. "It's ok, San" She smiled.

Santana returned the smile and lent forward, their lips meeting and instantly growing heated. The latina backed Brittany up to the bed and pushed her down, then crawling on top of her. She felt Brittany grope her and smiled, grabbing the blonds hands and pinning them above her head, wanting to tease her a little more.

"Stay" Santana said as she started kissing down the blond's body. When she reached her bra, she looked up at her. "Off" Brittany sat up and complied, unclasping her bra and letting Santana throw it across the room. The latina sat up and unclasped her own bra, throwing it in the same direction as Brittany's.

Brittany watched as Santana kissed down her bare chest and down to her belly button, moaning out loud as she felt Santana's bulge come into contact with her thighs once more.

"I'm so hard for you already B" Santana mumbled as she kissed her stomach once more. Brittany moaned again at the sound of Santana's hoarse, sultry tone and felt the latina laugh against her stomach.

Hooking her fingers in Brittany's panties, she slowly pulled them down the dancers long legs, kissing the inside of her thighs as she went. "Your so wet, Britt" she said as she admired the glistening wetness of her girlfriend.

Brittany nodded weakly. "Santana, please. I need to feel you"

"Where?" Santana asked as she kissed her way back up Brittany's body.

"Inside" Brittany whispered into the latina's ear.

Grinning, she rolled off of the blond and sat on the edge of bed, feeling Brittany wrap her arms around her from behind, kissing the back of her neck softly.

She reached over and pulled out the top drawer of the nightstand, remembering that Brittany had said she put them in there night before so that she would know where they were. Finding what she wanted, she pushed the drawer back in and made to open the packet, only to be stopped by Brittany. She looked up at her in surprise.

"Britt, I need to p-"

"Shush, want me to help?"

Santana nodded and Brittany took the packet out of her hand, getting off the bed and kneeling down in front of the latina who still had her boxers on. Santana rolled her eyes back in pleasure when she felt Brittany rub her through the constricting material.

"Britt..." She wheezed.

"I know baby" She said as she pulled down the boxers painfully slow, Santana groaning out loud in relief as she felt her appendage being liberated, standing up painfully straight. She heard Brittany growl seductively at the sight and the next thing she felt made her eyes flutter, the blond giving her a few long and pleasurable strokes to make sure she was fully hard. She closed her eyes and tuned herself in to just the touch of her girlfriend, groaning out loudly as Brittany expertly placed the condom on her with perfected skill.

"Come here." Santana said.

She sat on the bed and looked expectantly at Brittany, who joined her as they sat face to face. The latina pulled her towards her so that the blond was nestled in between her legs.

"Put your legs around my waist" Santana whispered, the dancer complying and moving closer so that she could wrap her legs around her girlfriend's waist. Santana positioned herself so that her legs were on either side of Brittany, the taller girl now nestled perfectly in between her legs. "I wanna taste you so bad Britt" Santana mumbled in Brittany's shoulder as they just sat there and enjoyed the closeness that their new position provided them with.

"Taste me San."

"You sure?"

"Yes"

Santana smiled against the soft skin of her girlfriend's collar bone and placed a soft kiss there before she guided herself into the other girl. Brittany gasped when she felt Santana enter her, and the latina waited for a few moments so that she could adjust to her being inside of her. Soon enough, Santana and Brittany felt their bodies naturally begin to move with each other and start to rock in a steady rhythm.

"Mhmm" Brittany hummed in approval as Santana moved into her in a steady rhythm.

"Does that feel good baby?" Santana asked as she placed a soft kiss to Brittany's clavicle.

"So good" Brittany whispered back.

Unlike the other night, which was a lot more fast paced and passionate, right at the moment they both knew that with each slow thrust that Santana gave, they were making love, not wild passion. The way Brittany clung to Santana, her nails grazing the skin in time with each perfect, well timed thrust, the more they both felt themselves begin to unravel.

The latina held her girlfriend tightly, kissing her way up from her shoulder, to her neck, and finally to her face. As she moved in time with the blond, she felt every inch of her, loving how she could feel her from the inside in the most intimate of ways. Connecting their lips, they both felt their pleasure rise in sync.

Santana sped up a little, but managed to expertly keep her loving edge, as if she was really taking her time to feel Brittany and their pleasure grow together as one. Soft moans came from both mouths as their bodies became one and they moved as one.

"I'm close San" Brittany breathed heavily as she held on tightly to her lover.

"Me too baby"

Brittany lent in so that she could whisper something into her girlfriend's ear. "When are you-?"

"When we climax"

That was all Brittany needed to know. She needed to prepare herself for what was to come, and she needed to know when it was coming. Even though she wanted to plan and be prepared, it just felt natural to let Santana take the lead and initiate the first time contact between her fangs and Brittany's skin.

Santana felt her pleasure rise, and when she felt the familiar coil start to build within her stomach, she knew that she was close. As if it was natural, she felt Brittany start to breathe heavily and start to tense.

"San..." Brittany wheezed, knowing that she was about to come.

"I know, baby. You sure?" She asked looking up at the dancer. Brittany nodded and Santana lowered her head so that she was level with the blond's pulsepoint.

Brittany's eyes fluttered when she felt Santana lick her neck, just above her jugular vein. "San" She moaned again, knowing that she wouldn't last much longer. "Now"

Needing her and Brittany's release, Santana kept up her steady thrusts and jerked forward, sinking her fangs deep into Brittany's neck. Brittany gasped at the contact and one of the hands she had around the latina's shoulders flew up to the back of her head, keeping the feeding vampire in place.

Santana felt the legs around her waist tighten, and Brittany's walls start to clamp down. She knew they were both close, but she needed to continue this blissful feeling of thrusting and feeding at the same time. She felt Brittany's heartbeat beneath her fangs as she fed slowly and sensually, and loved how Brittany moaned loudly and pulled her in to keep her in place instead of pushing her away in pain.

With one final suck, both Santana and Brittany came together in sync. Riding out their joint orgasms, Santana slowed her thrusts and slowed her sucks down at the same time. Eventually stopping, but staying inside the blond, she pulled out her fangs, leaving two very clear holes on her lovers neck.

Brittany felt herself relax at the feeling of having Santana still inside her and the thought of having been fed on. Catching her breath and keeping her arms around Santana's shoulders, she looked deep into the latina's eyes.

"That was amazing" She said as she accentuated her point with a kiss.

"Are you ok?" Santana asked as they pulled away, worried that she might have hurt her girlfriend. She knew she hadn't gone both deep and long enough to turn her, but she needed to make sure she was ok.

"Yes" She breathed, sighing in contentment at the feeling of Santana softening inside of her.

"Are you sure?" The latina asked, her fangs still out on display.

"Yes"

Santana nodded, and Brittany cupped her face. The dancer licked one of her own long and slender fingers and cupped Santana's face, cleaning off the dribble of blood down her tan chin. She felt herself grow hotter and wetter at the sight of Santana post-orgasm with blood on her chin, and felt Santana's member start to grow harder.

"Your so wet B."

"Your so hot when you have blood dripping down your chin after you've just come and fed on me at the same time. It's making me really hot and wet." She whispered into the latina's ear, smiling as she heard the latina groan and grow harder as she still kept herself sheathed inside of her.

She pulled back and looked at her thumb which now had some of her own blood on it. She looked at Santana, who was looking at her blood covered finger intently. She thought for a few moments before moving her finger to Santana's mouth, who sucked it clean.

"You taste so fucking good B" She groaned feeling herself grow harder inside her girlfriend.

"Yeah?"

"Yes." She groaned already wanting to start thrusting again.

"Am I bleeding?" Brittany whispered.

Santana looked up at Brittany's neck, where she did indeed have a trickle of blood leading down to her bare chest. She looked at Brittany, who gave her silent permission, and licked her way up along the trail to the two perfect punctures on the girls otherwise flawless skin. She sucked on the holes a little, making sure that they were not bleeding anymore, and earned a soft moan from Brittany in the process.

The way that Brittany gripped her tightly and lightly dug her nails into the back of her scalp, Santana knew what her girlfriend wanted. She smiled and started up her slow and sensual thrusts. Both knowing that Santana wasn't going to feed again, they still kept it slow, lowing how it felt when they made slow and passionate love together.

* * *

TBC


	14. Heatwave

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE, it's plot or it's characters.

_Hey everybody, sorry for not updating last week, it was my birthday that week and I got ill at the same time, so I didn't have the energy to sit down and write. But, I wanted to get this done, so here's a fluffly and funny chapter for you guys, enjoy! :D_

* * *

Santana sighed in contentment as she propped herself up on her elbow behind Brittany, who was sleeping peacefully with her neck in full view. Thinking about what happened the night before as she studied the two small puncture wounds, Santana thought of how surreal it felt to have finally fed on her girlfriend. For some strange reason, she felt more energized than ever before. Thinking about it, she put it down to the fact that she had fed on her lover, her soul mate so to speak.

_That had to be the reason_, she thought.

She grinned widely when she thought about how Brittany had reacted, pulling her in and wanting more instead of pushing her away in pain and regret. The holes were healing nicely, but would take a little time as she was human. When they were done, Santana had told her to leave it free of any medical dressings, as to let the punctured skin breathe.

Leaning down, Santana placed a few small kisses around the two fang-sized holes. From what she could see, they were a little red, but the irritation would calm down soon enough. She knew that her team would ask questions, but so what? They had done it in the most intimate of ways, and they had initiated their first time whilst making love. They couldn't have asked for a better first time, and they knew that their friends would at least understand under the circumstances, that they both wanted to explore certain things after the truth being revealed.

Feeling featherweight kisses to her neck, Brittany slowly woke up feeling herself completely surrounded by the one person that she loved more than life itself.

"Hey" She greeted hoarsely as she reveled in the feeling of Santana's soft lips upon her neck.

"Hi" Santana said, grinning with her fangs now fully detracted.

"You felt amazing last night" Brittany smiled as she closed her eyes and focused on Santana's lips upon her neck.

"Which part?" Santana smirked.

"Both" The blond grinned, loving how close they were. Her eyes went wide when Santana placed a kiss a little closer to the holes.

Hearing Brittany gasp, Santana instantly pulled away in hesitance. The blond reached up and pulled her girlfriend back down so that her mouth was hovering above her neck once more.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Santana asked frantically, still being held in place by Brittany's hand.

"It's just that the holes are ultra sensitive right now, and I can feel things a lot more around them."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So much more. San..."

"Yeah?"

"Can you please just stop teasing and actually kiss them already? I thought by now you'd at least have tried to kiss them better."

"You don't regret what we did? What _I_ did to you?"

"Not one bit. I've never felt something so amazing and mind blowing in my whole entire life. Now, I know we can talk later San, but please just kiss my neck."

Santana agreed, and let her lips brush against the two holes that fit perfectly to her mouth. Brittany moaned when she felt her girlfriends lips caress the ultra sensitive skin.

"San..."

"Yes?" The latina mumbled into her neck.

"I need to feel your fangs again. Inside me"

Santana pulled away slightly. "Are you sure? I mean, we're not having sex-"

Brittany placed a finger to Santana's lips to silence her. "I know, but we don't need to. Right now, I just really need to feel your fangs again. Please, Santana"

Santana took a deep breath and nodded, knowing that she couldn't resist the pout that Brittany was giving her. Also because she was dying to feed on the blond again, knowing that she tasted better than anything she'd ever tried before. "Ok" She whispered.

She moved so that Brittany was laying on her back and hovered above her. The blond wrapped her arms around Santana's shoulder's and let her legs wrap tightly around the latina's waist, pulling their center's flush together which created a delicious pressure between the both of them.

"You ready?" Santana asked as she looked down into Brittany's eyes.

Brittany nodded and pulled Santana closer to her so that they were mere centimeters apart. "More than ever"

The brunette smiled and opened her mouth a little, Brittany already dying to get a better look at the pointed fangs in her mouth. She opened it fully and let Brittany run her finger over one of the teeth, the blond taking the time to explore her lover's mouth. As she looked at Brittany, Santana knew that this would be their thing, the dancer running her fingers along the sharp teeth, needing to familiarize herself and get comfortable with them before she let them pierce her skin.

Having explored the teeth, Brittany pulled her finger away and let Santana suck off the dribble of blood before kissing down her jawline.

"San..." Brittany moaned, hating that Santana was taking her time.

"I know" She replied as she kissed her way down to the two sensitive holes that she had made before.

Kissing them, she let her tongue caress the skin before sinking her fangs down. They fit perfectly, eliciting a loud moan from Brittany, who pulled Santana as close to her a possible.

"Mmm...Santana" Brittany moaned, locking her girlfriend in place with her legs which were wrapped tightly around the latina's waist. She groaned even louder when she felt Santana's bulge grow a little harder in her boxers.

As she felt Santana's mouth suck in a rhythm, she decided to bob her head a little to stay in sync with the girls motions. Feeling the familiar heat pooling in her lower stomach, she couldn't believe that they were this close and she was moaning like they were having sex. Holding Santana tightly, she loved the way her fangs felt in her neck, cradling the feeding vampire's head in both a loving and intimate gesture.

Feeling her pleasure rise, she felt the pressure in Santana's jaw lessen until she finally pulled away a little, her head resting in the crook of Brittany's neck. Brittany smiled when she felt the latina kiss the holes to make sure that there wasn't any excess drips of blood. Just the thought of two red liquid lines running down her neck turned the blond on even more.

"Britt?" Santana mumbled into her neck, still being held in place tightly by the dancers legs around her waist. "Britt?" Santana said as she pulled away a little so that she could look in Brittany's eyes.

"Hhm?"

Santana chuckled at her girlfriend's post-feeding haze. "You ok?"

Brittany grinned, a look that only Santana ever got to see, and it was usually after one of their morning 'sessions'.

"I'm more than ok"

"You sure?" Santana asked, letting one of her hands caress Brittany's hip.

"Yes. That was amazing, but I need to ask you something." She said, letting her hands grip Santana's neck firmly.

"Yeah?" She replied hesitantly.

"Did you get aroused when you fed on me? Is that supposed to happen?" She watched as Santana blushed a deep shade of red. She knew the answer to her first question, as she had definitely felt Santana get aroused, but was it normal for them both to feel amazing, orgasmic pleasure without actually doing anything?

"I-I..."

"It's ok, San."

Santana nodded. "Umm...I think it is. I mean, we're in a relationship and we're lovers so I guess that getting aroused from it is normal. Why?"

"Because I felt as if we were having sex, but we weren't"

"Oh..." Santana blushed in embarrassment and buried her head into Brittany's shoulder.

"I'm sure it's fine San. You said it yourself that because we're together as a couple that it's probably normal. And it felt so good, I wanted you to take me right there. And don't think I didn't feel it Santana Lopez"

Santana pulled away to see a suggestive smirk on Brittany's face. She groaned loudly and returned her head to the crook of Brittany's neck.

"Don't be embarrassed San" Brittany giggled, still holding her girlfriend tightly. "I know you felt it too. Plus, I know for a fact that you still do" She smirked, letting one of her hands trail down Santana's bare chest to cup her bulge through her boxers. She heard Santana moan and grinned, moving slightly so that she could bite down on the latina's earlobe.

"Mmm...Britt...that feels really good..." Santana moaned into her neck as she stroked the latina's length slowly.

"Yeah?" The latina nodded into her neck. "It felt really good San, your fangs deep inside my neck. I wanted you to be inside me both ways so much, and you got me so close just by sucking. I love it when you feed on me." She smiled when Santana groaned in response and literally grew harder in her hand. "Did feeding on me make you hot Santana? 'Cause I know it made me hot."

"Britt...please"

"Please what?"

"Stop teasing"

"I'll do more than just teasing, Santana" She smirked.

* * *

2 Hours later...

Everybody was outside enjoying the sun. Although having to be careful and watch how long they were out in it, the team had decided to enjoy it while it lasted and relax a little. The heat was out in full force and Santana and Quinn had gone out with Blaine and Matt to get ice and other cooling refreshments.

Taking the opportunity of being alone together, Rachel and Brittany were lounging in sun loungers at the end of the safe-houses rather large yard under a massive umbrella.

Brittany sat so that she was straddling her lounger, fanning herself and adjusting the light scarf around her neck, admiring her girlfriend's team.

"What are you thinking about Britt?"

"How crazy things have gotten."

"I know. It's kind of weird isn't it?"

Brittany looked over to her left at her best friend.

"What do you mean?"

"Well..." Rachel sat up and turned so that she was facing her best friend. "We haven't really had time to talk about it together, have we?"

"What?"

Rachel shook her head and chuckled. "Britt, ever since they told us that they're..."

"Vampires"

Rachel nodded. "Yes, vampires. We haven't really had time to talk about it with each other."

"What do you want to talk about Rachie?"

"Don't you have questions Britt?"

Brittany thought for a few moments before shaking her head. "Maybe some, but I'm sure Santana will tell me in time."

"Like, what about if they get us pregnant? What will the baby be? Half human, half vampire? Or all vampire? What about when they feed on us? How will it feel?"

Brittany blushed at the last comment, knowing full well how it felt to be fed on. Freaking amazing. Mind blowing. Shaking the thoughts of Santana feeding on her earlier that morning when they woke up, she turned to look at her best friend.

"Rachie, you need to stop worrying. I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."

Rachel sighed. "I know. Anyway, how do you feel about this whole thing? About Santana being a vampire?"

"To be honest, I love her even more than before, if that's even possible. I'll have to ask Lord T about that one. I think it's amazing. For some strange reason, I really don't mind at all. Of course I have questions, but who wouldn't? I just know that over time we'll get used to the fact that they are vampires, and I know that with them we'll grow and do things together as couples. We'll learn and we'll find out as we go."

"Gosh, when did you get so smart Britt?"

Brittany just shrugged. Rachel watched her best friend's face light up and turned to see Santana and Quinn enter the back yard from the side of the house.

The latina walked in front holding two grocery bags, decked out in a pair of black board shorts, a white wife-beater, a pair of black converses and a pair of aviators, her hair in a ponytail to complete the look. Brittany's mouth literally watered at the sight, watching as the latina waved at her before disappearing into the house.

Rachel watched her own girlfriend walk into the yard, holding her own two bags of refreshments. The blond had her shoulder length hair down, with a pair of aviators that matched Santana's, a sky blue t-shirt, a pair of blue converses, and navy blue board shorts.

Looking over at Brittany once Quinn had waved and gone inside, they both gave each other knowing looks before getting up and rushing inside the house.

* * *

"Alpha, hand me that yellow ice cube tray a sec"

Blaine nodded and handed Santana the rubber ice cube tray. She smiled when she looked down at it, wondering what Brittany's reaction would be.

"Hey San!" She smiled when she felt Brittany wrap her arms around her from behind.

"Hey babe. You ok?" Santana asked, turning around.

"Yeah, a little hot but nothing I can't handle"

Santana smiled and lent in for a kiss before turning them around so that Brittany was facing the counter with Santana holding her from behind.

"What's this?" Brittany asked as she picked up the yellow tray in front of her.

"I picked it up from the store today. I thought you'd might like it"

Brittany grinned as she looked down at the tray, which had molds shaped like ducks. "San, this is amazing!" She grinned, turning in Santana's embrace so that she could kiss her girlfriend in thanks.

"No need to thank me baby" Santana said as she returned the kiss. "Oh, I got you this too!" Santana reached into her pocket and removed a small velvet bag.

"What's this?" Brittany asked as she was handed the bag.

"Well, me and Quinn passed this guy on the street corner, hand engraving them. This one caught my eye so I wanted to get it for you"

Santana smiled as she watched Brittany open the bag, revealing a silver chain with a duck charm on the end, engraved with a 'B'. Looking more closely, at the end of the big duck was two little baby ducklings, one engraved with a 'LT' and one engraved with a 'C', for Brittany's cats.

"If you look on the back it says something else"

Curiously, Brittany turned the charm over in her hands, revealing the back. Engraved on the silver metal was 'All my love, San'

Brittany looked up with tears in her ears, immediately pulling Santana into a hug. "Santana, your amazing! Best. Girlfriend. Ever!"

"Really?"

"Yes!" Brittany squealed pulling the latina in for a kiss.

"Here," Santana said as she pulled away. "Let me put it on" Brittany hesitated. "Britt, you ok?" She asked softly.

"San...I can't"

"Why not?"

Brittany motioned towards the scarf covering her neck. "I'm covering up the bite marks." She whispered so that only Santana could hear her.

"Hold on" She looked up, feeling Brittany put the necklace in one of her boardshort pockets. "Blaine, you ok to put the rest of the stuff away?"

"Yeah" He nodded, knowing that Santana wanted to go somewhere else with Brittany.

"Thanks. Come on Britt"

Quinn held Rachel tightly as they watched Santana and Brittany leave the kitchen.

"Wanna go outside?" Quinn asked as she kissed Rachel on the shoulder.

"Yeah" She said, determined to find out why Santana and Brittany were acting extra affectionate towards each other.

Santana held Brittany's hand tightly as they made their way outside.

"Looking good Satan" Kurt said as he walked past them towards the house to find his boyfriend.

"Thanks Lady Hummel" Santana smiled as they walked towards the back of the yard where Brittany was sat before.

Brittany sat down so that she was straddling the sun lounger once more, but this time Santana was sat behind her mirroring her actions.

"You ok?"

"Yeah"

"Britt..."

"Ok, it's just that I'm not sure about showing off your 'marks' to everyone. I don't want people to judge."

Santana shuffled forward so that her front wash flush against Brittany's back, her hands wrapping around the blond's waist and coming to rest on her toned stomach.

"They won't judge. You don't want people to see that your mine?" She said, kissing the scarf-clad neck just above where she knew the bite marks were located.

Brittany's heart fluttered at the word 'mine'. "Are you sure they won't judge?"

"I'm sure. They know that we're gonna explore, but I really wanna show everybody that your mine"

"Ok"

"Ok?" Santana repeated Brittany's words, her head snapping up in surprise.

"Yes. Show me off Santana" Brittany turned around a little so that she could kiss her girlfriend before turning around again.

Santana smiled, and kissed Brittany's neck over the scarf once more before reaching her hands up to undo the loose piece of fabric.

"You ready?" Santana whispered.

Brittany nodded. "Yes" She whispered back.

Santana smiled and let the scarf fall away from her girlfriend's neck. She let it fall down Brittany's front, who held it tightly in her slender fingers as Santana got to work on the next part. The latina reached her hands up and was about to peel off the gauze pad on Brittany's neck when Quinn and Rachel walked up to them, sitting on the other sun lounger side by side.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked. "Britt wh-" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw Santana about to peel off a gauzepad from the blond's neck. She gasped and a hand shot up to her mouth in shock.

"S, what's going on?" Quinn asked as she wrapped an arms around Rachel's shoulders, already having a faint idea of what was going on.

"Umm..." Brittany trailed off.

"I-I..." Santana stuttered, then sighed. "You two really wanna know the truth?" Rachel and Quinn nodded eagerly. "Ok, but don't flip. Either of you." She said, pointing at the couple. She turned back to Brittany as if nothing happened and whispered into her girlfriend's ear. "Ready?" She asked, placing a kiss to the gauzepad.

"Yeah"

Santana nodded against her shoulder and let her instincts take over, holding Brittany tightly to her body with one hand and using the other to peel off the gauzepad. Brittany winced and gasped slightly at the sensitivity of the bites and surrounding skin when the pad was peeled off.

"It's ok, baby." She said, placing featherweight kisses around the area. "Is it still sensitive?"

Brittany nodded. "Yes"

"S, what's going on?" Quinn asked, holding Rachel tightly. So far they hadn't seen what was on Brittany's neck as Santana's head was in the way.

"Hold on" Santana said as she kissed Brittany just below the ear and then pulled back so that Rachel and Quinn could see.

The couple gasped at the sight of two very prominent bite marks upon Brittany's flawless neck. Brittany flushed a bright red, but Santana just comfortingly pulled her closer.

"How? When?" Rachel asked. Quinn nodded in agreement, curious as to what her best friend had been doing.

"I would say it's pretty obvious, isn't it?" She said looking at Quinn and Rachel. She looked around to make sure that no one was listening and then looked back at them. "I fed on my girlfriend." Quinn and Rachel both gave her looks to continue, so she looked at Brittany, who nodded, silently saying that she could tell them what happened. She turned back to them and continued. "I didn't go deep enough to turn Britt, but I fed on her."

"How does it feel?" Quinn asked, referring to how it felt to feed on her lover.

"Amazing."

"How did you, you know, initiate this contact?" Rachel asked.

Brittany looked up at her best friend and took over for her girlfriend. "We got into things, and decided as a couple to do it. If you really want to know, we got intimate and Santana did it whilst you know, we were both reaching _'that'_ high."

"Oh" Rachel said in realization, Quinn doing the same.

"Wow. That must have been amazing. Ow! Rach, what was that for?!" She said, rubbing her bicep where Rachel had given her a playful slap.

"That's for only them to know, Quinn. Not us. You two really love each other don't you?" Rachel said, looking at the other couple adoringly.

"Yes" Brittany and Santana both said in sync, looking at each other and leaning in for a sweet kiss.

"Hey, S! Can I borrow you for something? Tina said she has something to tell you. She also said to bring Quinn" Blaine said as he walked up to them.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be back in a minute baby" Santana said, kissing Brittany on the lips before kissing the bite marks and getting up. "Come on Q"

Quinn kissed Rachel and got up too, following her best friend and Blaine inside the house.

Rachel turned back to Brittany. "So, you really got fed on?" She asked excitedly.

Brittany rolled her eyes and chuckled at her best friend's enthusiasm. "Yes, Rach. I got fed on"

"So..."

"So..." Brittany repeated the brunette's words.

"So...how did it feel?"

"Me and Santana told you"

"Yeah, but if you were, you know, 'doing it' at the same time, how did it _really_ feel?"

Brittany blushed "Rach!"

"Please tell me Britt, please please please!"

Brittany rolled her eyes and sighed, giving in. "Ok, but you have to promise not to tell anybody else, including Quinn"

Rachel nodded eagerly and switched sun loungers so that she was sat in front of Brittany "I promise"

"Pinky swear?" Brittany asked, holding up her right pinky.

Rachel smiled and held up her own pinky, connecting it with Brittany's offered one. "Pinky swear"

Satisfied that Rachel wouldn't tell anyone, Brittany retracted her hand and took in a deep breath. "It felt really good, and I'm not just saying that. I mean, it felt _really_ good. I've never felt anything like it. It was mind blowing Rach. When Santana actually bit me, she did it when we climaxed. It created a pleasure that I've never felt before, and it felt like I actually touched heaven."

"Really?" Rachel asked in excitement.

"Yes" Brittany nodded. "We just let our bodies and souls take control and it just happened naturally."

"Wow. Is that why you had that scarf on over the gauzepad?"

"Yeah. Santana suggested to let it breathe last night so we just left it so the air could get at it. But this morning she fed on me without being intimate at the same time, and I nearly, you know, 'released' at the feeling of her fangs in my neck."

"Really?" Rachel asked, wide eyed.

Brittany nodded. "Yeah"

"What happened next?"

"Santana said that I should put a gauzepad over it just to make sure nothing got into the holes, and then I put the scarf over it. Everyone else must have thought I was crazy with all this heat, but I didn't want anybody to see because I was scared you'd all judge me. Santana convinced me to take it off and that's when you and Quinn came over to us." Brittany looked at a now-silent Rachel. "Rach?"

"Huh?"

"You ok?"

"Umm..."

"Rach..."

"Ok, I'm just a bit nervous that nervous, that's all."

"What for?"

Rachel glanced at the back door where Quinn had disappeared through a few minutes before, then turned back to her best friend. "It's just...what if Quinn doesn't want to 'feed' on me?"

"Rach, I'm sure Quinn does. I think that she's just waiting for the right time. I mean, me and Santana did it naturally, she was meditating and I was helping her. That's when things naturally lead on from there. It may take time, but I think that Quinn wants to make sure both of you are ready, and when that time comes, you'll just know that that moment was the right one. But, I'll give you one piece of advice."

Rachel looked up at the blond expectantly. "What?"

"Don't force it. This thing, 'feeding' is something big. I mean, we're humans, so we're not used to it, so it's kind of like your first time, it needs to be out of love. You need to be on an equal level when you initiate it. Rach, it can't be taken lightly. It's a big step in your relationship, and you need to be ready for it. I was, because it felt right, and I was scared, but Santana was with me every step of the way. I'm sure Quinn will make sure both of you are ready to do something that big and take a step that big. It's life changing."

Rachel nodded in agreement, feeling much better about the situation. "When did you get so smart Britt?" She smiled pulling Brittany in for a hug.

"Flowers!" Rachel and Brittany didn't have time to adjust before they had lei's thrown around their necks and flowers thrown at them.

Brittany and Rachel looked at each other in shock as Sugar ran off to throw more flowers at other members of the team.

"Ok..." Rachel dragged out, wondering what the hell just happened.

"She's really a tech nerd?" Brittany asked in disbelief.

Rachel shook her head and turned back to her best friend. Looking at the lei around the blond's neck, something clicked in her brain. "Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"You may wanna take that lei off."

"Why?"

"Because it's kinda on top of your bite marks"

Brittany's brain clicked and she hurriedly took off her lei. "Thanks Rach"

"My pleasure"

* * *

Santana and Quinn followed Blaine into the house and down into the basement where Tina was stood in a bikini sipping a drink with a pink umbrella in it.

"T, why the hell are you down here?" Quinn asked as she stood next to Santana.

Tina turned around. "It's kind of cool down here, and I've been out in the sun quite a while. I was starting to feel fatigued. I thought I come and check for updates."

"Understandable" Santana said as she crossed her arms.

"Anyway, I have something important to share with you."

Santana and Quinn sat on the main couch and Blaine made to leave. "Just as well stay Alpha" Santana said, Blaine nodding and joining them on the couch.

"Ok, so I was running background checks, like I have for the past three weeks since Santana's accident, and I found something."

"What is it?" Quinn asked.

"Seems the heat is getting to everyone, including our marks. Heat can be a son of a bitch to people, even vampires. Means we've got ourselves a heat related slip up, go us." Tina turned around to face the screens, drink still in hand, and tapped away before a map came up on the main screen.

"Where's that?" Santana asked.

"Middle of nowhere."

"What are you getting at?"

"It's an abandoned cafe named Little Sweden. I did some research and all I could find was that it's been abandoned since about 1995. The owner's just up and left with everything still inside. It's been uninhabited ever since."

"What's this got to do with our mark?" Santana asked.

Tina brought some pictures up around the map. "It's strange because I had a contact tell me that they saw both Joe and Rory headed there about a day ago."

"What would they want with an abandoned cafe?" Blaine asked.

"That's the thing that's strange. Obviously somethings there that's of interest to them. Why else would they be going there? Sightseeing?" Tina replied.

"Do you think it maybe has something to do with this creeper business?" Quinn asked, looking at Tina.

The Asian girl shrugged. "I honestly don't know. S?" She said as she took another sip of her drink.

Santana sighed and rubbed her temples before looking up at three expectant vampires who were looking at her. "I think that it may have something to do with the creeper business, due to the nature of it being so out of place, but we won't know until we check it out. I admit, it's strange that they would be visiting an abandoned cafe, so I think we need to check it out. You guys down with that?"

The three vampires nodded. "It will be good to finally get out" Blaine said, the three women nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, it _will_ be good to get out. No offense to this place, but it gets kind of cramped after a while. I do have one question though." Tina said as she leant up against her desk.

"Yeah?" Santana said, looking up at the Asian girl.

"What are we gonna do about Britt and Rach?"

Santana looked at Quinn, then back at Tina. "Take them with us. I know I'm taking Britt with me. Quinn?"

"Yeah, I'll take Rachel with me too."

"What are they gonna do though?"

"I'm sure we'll find something for them to do. Maybe for now they could stay back in the vans and run tech and cams including radio feed. You ok with that T?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I'm sure Kurt has stuff that they could suit up in. I mean, he's always playing around with the teams clothes. I can talk to him if you want and I can get him to suit them up before we leave." Blaine said, looking at his leader.

"When do you wanna leave?" Tina asked.

"I think that the sooner we leave, the better chance we have at picking up their trail. Where is this cafe?"

"It's about a four hour ride out from the city. If we leave sometime tomorrow after lunch, we'll be there by evening and then have chance to set things up before nightfall."

"Thanks T. So it's set. Tomorrow we'll leave here exactly at one, and then we'll travel up to this cafe. We'll scope out the area before actually exploring the cafe itself. Tonight we'll hold a team meeting to inform the rest of the team, but right now let's go see what trouble their getting up to" Santana said, getting up, the other three vampires nodding in agreement. "Oh, and T, just keep an eye on this place. I wanna know if anybody else is seen there."

"Got it S"

* * *

Santana and Quinn walked out of the back door of the house to find music playing loudly. Shaggy's 'Hey Sexy Lady' pumped through the speakers as they spotted their girlfriend's strutting up to them in time with the music. The two friends exchanged knowing looks before looking back at the two women approaching them.

_'Hey sexy lady, I like your flow_

_Your body's bangin, out of controoooooool! (Uh!)_

_You put it on me (That's right) ceiling to floor_

_Only you can make me, scream and beg for moooooore!'_

Santana was rooted to the spot. Brittany strutted towards her slowly, her hips swaying seductively as she walked. Her blond hair cascaded down around her shoulder in waves, a tropical flower now holding the left side back to show her ear and slightly reveal her bite marks. Her skin glistened in the sunlight, accentuating her chest which was covered with a simple blue bikini top that left a little too much to the imagination.

Santana's eyes drifted down her toned stomach, which accentuated her perfectly carved abs, and down to her hips, which had a matching bikini bottom, and a light blue, see-through sarong that was tied at the hip with a wooden donught-like hoop. The sarong swayed as she walked, Santana thinking about why Brittany was even wearing it at all, as it was almost as short as a pair of short shorts, ending just below her perfectly curved behind.

_'Her body's callin bawlin got me crawlin up the wall and_

_My size ain't small it's tall and catch here comes her clothes be fallin_

_Her neighbor's callin bawlin all this noise is so appallin_

_They must believe we're brawlin headboards band till early mornin'_

Santana really did want to crawl up the wall, feeling herself starting to sweat from the heat and the sight of Brittany's smoking hot body. "Your so hot." She said as Brittany pushed their bodies flush together.

"Oh, really?"

Santana nodded weakly and gulped. "Yes."

"Maybe you need to cool off. Come with me" Brittany hooked one of her fingers into Santana's wifebeater and pulled her towards where Artie was handing out ice creams.

"Wanna rub me up, Quinn?"

Quinn blushed a deep shade of red.

"With this" As if from nowhere, Rachel revealed a bottle of sun lotion. "If you do, I'll return the favor." She smirked at the reaction she got, knowing that she had Quinn hanging on her every word.

"Yes" Was all the blond said before she was pulled towards Rachel's sunlounger.

* * *

"San!" Santana looked up to see Puck calling her.

"What?"

"Come here!"

"Why?"

"Just come here"

"Fine" Santana grumbled. "I'm gonna get up" Santana said, placing a kiss to Brittany's bare shoulder.

"Ok" The blond replied, leaning up to kiss the latina and watching her make her way over to Puck.

Santana walked up to Puck, who instantly grabbed hold of her and blindfolded her, then handed her something.

"What the hell?" Santana said, identifying the object in her hands as a baseball bat.

"Let's see if you can handle a few flying objects blindfolded."

"Why?"

"Because I thought it would be fun to test our almighty leader, that's why. See if she can function in the deadly heat of the sun during a heatwave"

"Very funny Puckerman" She spat sarcastically.

The latina barely had time to register what was happening before she was bombarded with tennis balls. She managed to hit the first few, being sprayed with liquid when she hit them, knowing that Puck had dipped the balls in water to make it more interesting.

"Hijo de puta! I swear, I'm gonna follando matarte, you fucking mowhawked fucker!" Santana cursed as she was assaulted with wet tennis balls.

Brittany laughed as she watched her girlfriend curse in both Spanish and English and hit every single ball that was thrown at her at the same time.

Artie did another round and handed Rachel another ice cream. "Thanks" She said as she pushed her sunglasses up so that they were resting on the top of her head. She scooted forward so that she could wrap her legs around Quinn's waist, pulling their center's together. Quinn stayed straddling the sunlounger and welcomed the close contact with her small brunette girlfriend.

"Hey" She greeted.

"Hi" Rachel replied, kissing her softly before pulling away. "I should probably eat this before it melts." She said, motioning towards the ice cream cone in her hand.

"Yeah, you should" Quinn said, mesmerized by the image in her head of Rachel expertly licking the soft ice cream with her expert tongue.

"Quinn, sweetie, mind out of the gutter" She said, clicking her fingers in front of Quinn's face, chuckling at her girlfriend's dopey gaze.

"But you have such a skilled tongue" She continued to muse, staring at Rachel's mouth.

"How long are you aloud out in the sun for?" Rachel asked.

"Two to three hours, why?"

"Because you seem to be losing it slightly, honey. Here,"

"What?" Quinn asked confused.

"Take the ice cream" Quinn nodded and took the cone into one of her hands as Rachel moved closer so that they were inches apart. "Better" The brunette mused, taking back the quickly melting ice cream. "Aww...Quinn" She cooed.

"What?" Quinn asked in surprise.

"You have ice cream all over your hand" Rachel said, motioning towards the blond's hand.

"Oh..." Quinn trailed off, looking back up at Rachel. "I think I'm gonna go and get some tissues."

Quinn made to get up, but Rachel stopped her by tightening the hold around her hips with her legs. "Rach, I need to get up."

"How about I help you clean up?"

Quinn tensed, knowing exactly what Rachel was suggesting. Knowing that she couldn't resist, she moved closer and watched as Rachel lifted her hand up to her mouth. Her eyes fluttered at the feeling of Rachel's tongue gliding across her hand, and felt her member tingle in her board-shorts at the arousing sensation.

Rachel pulled away and licked her lips before licking the ice cream in her hand with a long swipe of her tongue. She smiled and pulled away, knowing that she was teasing her girlfriend. She rocked her hips a little and smirked. "You like that, Quinn?" Quinn nodded weakly. "I thought you would, because I can definitely feel it." She said as she bit her bottom lip, hard, letting one of her hands drift down to start massaging Quinn's appendage slowly.

"Rachel..." Quinn let out in a breathy moan.

"Yes Quinn?"

"Finish that ice cream as quickly as possible."

"Why?"

"Damn it Rach, just do it"

Rachel shrugged and finished the ice cream before she was tugged up and pulled towards the house and up to their bedroom.

* * *

"Hey baby" Brittany smiled as she watched Santana walk up to her, a little wet from her tennis ball excursion.

"Hey" The latina greeted back, kissing Brittany softly and sitting down in the sunlounger, only to have Brittany turn around and rest between her legs, her chin resting on her damp, wife beater-clad chest.

Brittany leant up and kissed the latina lovingly. "Hmm..." She hummed as she pulled away. "I love your sweet lady kisses"

"Yeah?" Santana grinned, letting her fingers run through her girlfriend's wavy blond hair.

"Hmm" Brittany hummed again, leaning in for another soft and tender kiss.

"Where's Quinn and Rachel?" Santana asked as they pulled apart.

"I don't know, but I think Quinn had a little 'problem' that she needed to attend to, and she took Rachel with her"

"Oh" Santana said with realization, stroking Brittany's hair soothingly.

"Yeah" Brittany nodded. "Something about Rachel eating an ice cream. That's all I caught before I focused back on you. You were amazing by the way. You never missed one ball."

"Thank you" Santana said, leaning down and kissing Brittany again, this time in thanks. "It's probably 'cause I'm just that awesome" Santana smirked as she pulled away, earning a playful slap on the stomach from Brittany.

"Show off"

"You love it really" Santana grinned.

"Fortunately for you, yes. I really do" She said, letting her hands rest on Santana's chest as she adjusted herself so that she could kiss her fully. She pulled away a few moments later, wiping her lips. "Hmm," She hummed. "I love it when you kiss me with your fangs out" She whispered, placing another quick kiss to her girlfriend's lips.

"Do you?"

"Yeah, it's so hot" Brittany grinned, smiling into another loving, yet breathtaking kiss.

"Slushies!" Sugar called, running past them, bright pink slushie in hand with a love struck Artie following closely behind with a tray of freshly made slushies.

"You guys want a slushie?" He asked, stopping next to them.

"Yeah, me and Santana will share one." Brittany said, Artie then handing her a bright blue slushie and two straws. "Thanks"

"No problem" He nodded, and walked up to Puck and Sam.

Brittany turned back to Santana and turned over so that her back was to the latina's front, making sure that they were still sat closely, but practically, so that they could share the drink.

"Here baby" Brittany said after taking a sip and holding it up for Santana.

"Thanks" Santana said as she sipped at the drink. "Damn!" She gasped, holding a hand over her mouth.

"What? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just hurt my fangs a little bit, that's all. They feel a little bit more sensitive than usual."

"That wasn't because you fed on me was it?"

"It may have been."

"Oh..."

Sensing that something was off, Santana moved her head so that it was on resting Brittany's left shoulder. "Britt, you ok?" Brittany shrugged, taking another sip of the slushie. "Was it something I said?" Santana asked, rubbing the bare skin of Brittany's stomach soothingly.

"I'm sorry that I made your fangs hurt, San"

"Britt..." Santana sighed. "It's not your fault, not at all. I'll deal with it, but I can't help that my fangs got sensitive. I wouldn't trade it for anything, because I loved every second of it."

"Really?"

"Yes" She said, placing a kiss to the side of Brittany's head. "And I don't regret it for one second. If anything, it tells me I did a good job"

"I love you Santana"

"I love you too Britt" Santana said, kissing Brittany before they went back to sharing the slushie.

When they had finished the cold drink, Brittany lent forward and placed the empty cup on the floor before turning around so that she was lying atop her girlfriend once more.

"Hi" She smiled.

"Hey" Santana replied back, stroking Brittany's cheek affectionately.

Brittany grinned as wide as she possibly could and lent up to kiss the latina. Pulling away, she let her hands sandwich in between their two bodies and let her head rest upon Santana's chest. The latina watched her team interact with each other as she let her finger's trace the side of Brittany's face.

"Do you think Artie and Sugar are together San?" Brittany asked.

Santana followed Brittany's gaze and landed on Artie who was sat on a sunlounger with Sugar on his lap, both laughing at something that Tina had said.

"Maybe. Not that it would matter. That would mean that we'd only have two single people left over and the rest of the team would be made up of couples" She said as her hand rested upon Brittany's neck, her thumb ever so lightly tracing the sensitive and exposed cavities.

"Me and Rach are part of the team?"

"Yep"

"Thank you!" Brittany beamed, leaning up to kiss her girlfriend and then resting her head back on her chest, instantly melting back into the calming movements of Santana's thumb upon the sensitive niche's she sported her neck.

* * *

Santana and Quinn were sat with their girlfriends and the rest of the team, about to start the meeting they scheduled earlier that day.

"Ok, so earlier today, Tina managed to find something. According to one of her contacts, Joe has been sighted with Rory in the middle of nowhere."

Tina cut in. "What Santana means to say is that they've been spotted at this totally abandoned restaurant named 'Little Sweden'." She said, pulling up a few pictures on her screen.

"Hold up" Puck interrupted. "This place is called 'Little Sweden'?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah, anyway, as I was saying; It's strange that they've been spotted there, in the middle of nowhere at this abandoned restaurant. It may have something to do with this creeper business, we don't know, but it's well worth a look. So, the plan is this. Tomorrow we leave here at exactly one in the afternoon, and we begin the trip. It's about a four hour drive, but leaving at one should mean that we make it there before nightfall."

"Yeah, and everybody is required to go. So that means we'll be taking the second van with us. We'll pick who's driving and who goes where tomorrow. Britt and Rachel are both coming with us, and they'll be working tech from the vans with Sugar." Quinn said.

Santana nodded. "Yep, so tomorrow morning I want everybody preparing, usual mission routine, and Kurt I want you to outfit Britt and Rachel with mission gear, and me, Tina and Quinn will outfit them with weapons personally. I don't know if we'll be back the day after, so if your a couple, I want you sharing a duffle bag between you so it saves more space in the vans. Puck and Matt you can share one if you want or go separate, your choice. When we get there, we'll prepare quickly and then begin. I don't know if we'll be staying the whole night there, but we'll see what happens."

"Any questions?" Quinn asked. Nobody said anything.

"Have a good night. Meeting dismissed." Santana finished off, getting up and making her way upstairs towards her and Brittany's bedroom. Both the heat and sun had made her extremely tired.

* * *

Rachel stopped by in the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water for herself and bottle of blood for Quinn before making her way up to her and Quinn's room, where she knew her girlfriend would be.

Walking up the stairs, she reached their room and opened it to reveal Quinn lying face down on the bed. Smiling, she pressed the door closed and made her way around the bed, sitting down on her side and placing her glass down on the nightstand. Grinning, she opened the bottle of blood and waved it in front of Quinn's nose.

"Rach?" Quinn asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, sleepyhead" Rachel smiled, running her hands through Quinn's messed up hair. She handed her girlfriend the bottle and continued to play with her blond hair.

Quinn looked up after taking a particularly large gulp when she heard Rachel giggle. "What?"

"Your like a lion"

"What?"

"Maybe it's your hair, I don't know. You just are." Rachel smiled. "My lion Quinn" She blushed.

Quinn grinned, leaning in to kiss her. Rachel retracted shortly after in surprise. "Rach? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's just that that's the first time you've kissed me with your fangs out"

"Oh, it must because I'm drinking blood." She said, waving the bottle. "Do you want me to retract them?"

"No, no. It was just weird, but also strangely arousing" she mused.

"Really?" Quinn asked, glancing down at the bottle in her hand before looking back up at Rachel.

"Yeah, come here" Rachel took the bottle from Quinn's hands and put it on the nightstand, then lent up and pulled the blond in for a heated kiss.

* * *

Brittany watched as Lord Tubbington curled up in his extra large bed whilst Charity padded over and curled up next to him.

"Santana?" She asked as she let her finger's trace Santana's abs under her sleep shirt.

"Yeah?"

Brittany lifted her head up from Santana's chest to look at her properly. "You really want me and Rach on the mission tomorrow?"

"Yeah" She said, stroking Brittany's hair, the blond nuzzling into her palm.

"Why?"

"Because I can't leave you here unprotected, and it will give you and Rachel a chance to see what we really do as a team when we're not playing around back here."

"I won't let you down, Santana"

"I know you won't, Britt." She said, leaning down to kiss her softly.

* * *

Quinn held Rachel tightly as she spooned her from behind, her head in the crook of the brunette's neck as they lay in bed snuggled under the blankets. Rachel held on tightly to the arm bent underneath her and reaching up to her shoulder, making it a protective and loving embrace. With her other arm she held onto Quinn's right arm which was positioned firmly on her stomach rubbing comforting cirles.

The singer kissed the arm reaching up to her shoulder. "Quinn, are you awake?" She whispered.

"Yeah" She replied, the two of them bathed in the soft, warm light coming from the lamp on Rachel's nightstand.

Kissing Quinn's arm affectionately once more, she took a deep breath. "Quinn, do you want to feed on me?"

She felt Quinn tense, then relax a little. "Why are you asking?"

"I just wondered. After seeing Britt and Santana earlier today, it got me thinking."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, and I wondered if you would ever feed on me. Not right now, but when you and us as a couple are ready."

"Wanna know the truth?" Quinn asked, tightening the hold she had around Rachel a little more to let the brunette know she wasn't going anywhere.

Rachel nodded. "I want to feed on you Rachel, trust me I do. I just want to do it in the right moment, you know?"

"Definitely. I completely understand Quinn." She paused and then continued. "I love you Quinn"

Quinn smiled and lent up a little whilst keeping their embrace to look down at her. "I love you too Rach" She smiled, leaning down to kiss her.

* * *

TBC


	15. Little Sweden

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE, it's plot or it's characters.

_Thanks to everybody who added this to their favorites and story alerts, it's much appreciated. Much love to **pepper6** for all the love and insightful conversations._

_Remember, usual update day: **FRIDAY**_

* * *

Santana woke up to an annoying buzzing coming from her nightstand. Rubbing her eyes, she then reached up and blindly fumbled around until she found what she was looking for. Pulling her hand back down, she found that she had a text from Artie. Unlocking her phone, she blinked away the blurriness and read the text.

**-Legs-**

**'S, I know you're gonna be busy getting ready this morning ready to leave, but I need to give you a physical check up just to make sure that you're ready to be out in the field. I know it's a pain but I would really appreciate it if you came down to see me before we left.'**

"Baby, what is it?"

Santana looked down to see Brittany looking up at her through sleepy eyes. Chuckling, Santana lent down to place a kiss against the blond's forehead.

"Artie. He wanted me to meet him before we left"

"What for?" Brittany asked, rubbing Santana's chest affectionately.

"Just a check up to make sure I'm ready to be back in the field."

"It'll be fine. I think that you're more than ready" She smiled and moved up so that she could kiss Santana sweetly.

* * *

An hour later, and Santana was on her way down to Artie's medical bay wearing her workout shorts and a clean wife-beater.

She knocked on the door and heard a faint 'come in', taking it as a confirmation to come in to the room. As she entered, Artie looked up from what he was doing.

"Hey Santana. Take a seat" He said, motioning towards one of the hospital beds.

"Hey" She said, taking a seat.

"I'm glad you listened to me and came down here."

"Yeah, well, I needed to ask you something anyway"

"What was it?"

"Can we talk about it after you've checked me over"

Artie nodded and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Fine with me. Let's get started."

Santana nodded and pulled off her shirt so that she was left in her sports bra and shorts. Unfazed, Artie rolled his desk chair over to the latina who was now sat with her legs dangling off the side of the bed. He examined the large plaster that was where her wound had been.

"When was the last time you took that plaster off?"

"Britt replaced it a few days ago"

"So it hasn't been changed in a while then?"

"No"

"Right. Hold on" He lent forward and peeled the plaster off, revealing a thin scab of where he had stitched up the hole after it had healed enough. "It looks exceptionally good. But it definitely didn't look this good a few days ago. It seems as if you've had extra proteins."

"There is a reason for that actually" She said, rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"Care to explain?" He asked.

She nodded. "I don't know if you noticed yesterday, but I fed on Brittany. Yesterday morning and the night before."

The boy nodded. "That seems to be a good reason why. Fresh blood, makes sense. Plus, your the first one to feed on her, virgin blood if you will, best state to have it. Now, what else was it that you wanted to speak to me about?"

"It's connected to me feeding on Brittany actually."

"Oh, so what's wrong?"

Santana pulled on her wife-beater before continuing. "Ever since I've fed on Brittany, I've almost instantly noticed that my fangs are a lot more sensitive than they were before."

Artie thought for a few moments. "I would say that's because Brittany hasn't ever been fed on before. Like I said, virgin blood."

"Really? But I've fed on human's in the past that have never been fed on before."

"Yes, but you and Brittany share a connection. Your lovers. It's to be expected that your fangs are a little more sensitive than usual. It's the combination of her never being fed on before and because your together as a couple."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's perfectly natural and it's definitely nothing to be worried about. Just take it easy and watch what your doing"

"But I can feed on Brittany again can't I?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not."

"Thanks. Is that all?"

"Yeah. From what I can see you are healthy to be out in the field. Anything else?"

"Yes, actually. I know I've fed on Alicia but I let you deal with caring for her afterwards. But, as Brittany's my girlfriend, I just wanted to know if she should be taking anything to make sure it doesn't get infected or something."

"S, stop worrying. I would use this gel. I use it on Alicia all the time. It helps sooth the sensitivity of the bite marks and the skin around it. A few applications of this, now and when we get to our destination later on today, and I'll check it out before we go on the mission. Just cover it up once you've put the first application on so that it doesn't get infected and the gel has time to work and sink in. That's gonna be the time when it's most vulnerable." He wheeled his chair over to the counter and grabbed a blue and silver tube and handed it to the latina along with a few small gauzepads.

"Before, I forget Artie, what's going on with you and Sugar?"

Artie smiled. "We have a little something something. I've liked her for a while now."

Santana laughed and fist bumped him. "Congrats man. Let me know if you need anything before we go. Anyway, I've gotta go and get Britt, but I'll see you at lunch."

"Have a good morning S" He smiled as she exited the room.

Santana went upstairs to change her into her jeans and then came back down to search for Brittany. Lucky for her, she was in the small entertainment/TV room with Rachel and Quinn. Entering the room, Brittany smiled when she saw her.

She made her way past Rachel, who was sat in Quinn's lap, and sat down next to Brittany.

"Hey" She said, leaning over and kissing Brittany on the cheek.

"Hi" Brittany smiled and turned towards her girlfriend so that she could kiss her fully.

"I have this" Santana said, holding up the tube of gel that Artie had given her.

"What is it?" Brittany asked, looking at the tube in Santana's hand.

"Artie gave me this for the bite marks on your neck. It's supposed to reduce the sensitivity of the skin. Artie uses it all the time on Alicia. Also, I found out why my fangs are so sensitive."

"Tell me upstairs. Come on"

Santana nodded and stood up with Brittany. "We're gonna go upstairs" She said to Quinn and Rachel, who nodded, and followed Brittany out of the room.

* * *

Closing the door behind her, Santana turned to see Brittany sat on the bed.

"Why are your fangs sensitive?"

"Artie said it's because you've never been fed on before and because we're a couple, as I suspected." She replied as she joined the blond on the bed.

"Can you feed on me again? I mean, I haven't stopped you from feeding forever have I?"

Santana laughed. "I asked Artie that exact same question. And yes, I can feed on you again Britt."

Brittany let out a sigh of relief. "Good. What about the gel?"

"Oh. I've gotta apply it now, put a gauze pad over it and then apply some more when we arrive at our destination, and then Artie's gonna check it out before we go on the mission."

"Can you put it on?"

"Of course I can Britt-Britt" Santana smiled, moving Brittany's hair so that she could see her handy work.

She lent forward, kissing the marks before opening the new tube of gel and rubbing it on her fingers. Brittany chuckled.

"What?" Santana asked, confused.

"You do know what that looks like right?" Brittany smirked.

Santana looked down at her fingertips which were now coated in a clear liquid. She then looked back up at Brittany as realization crossed her face. Brittany giggled as she turned a bright red.

"Dork!" Santana said, playfully hitting Brittany on the arm with her clean hand.

"But it totally looks like the stuff that comes out of your-" Santana clamped her clean hand over the blond's mouth before she could say anymore.

"Britt, don't finish that sentence. Please." When she was satisfied with Brittany's reaction, she slowly retracted her hand. "Now, are you going to let me put it on before you say anymore crude sentences?"

Brittany nodded. "Yes"

"Good. Now stay still a sec."

* * *

An hour later and they had just had lunch. Everybody had gotten changed and made their way towards the room where they wired themselves and put on their protective gear.

Except for the rest for the rest of the team who were off getting ready, Tina, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine were all sat around the dining room table waiting for their turn to suit up.

"Kurt, I assume when we suit up Rach and Britt will be able to suit up as well?" Santana asked.

"Yep. I've been preparing this on and off for a few days now, so you don't have to worry. Plus, it's not like we have a shortage of clothes either. Both girls will be able to suit up the same time as us."

Santana nodded. "What about weapons? Blaine?"

Blaine looked up at the latina. "Should be fine. I think that there's a few extra guns but we can teach them about it when we get to our destination."

"Good"

That moment, Sam poked his head through the doorway. "Hey guys. Santana, you can suit up now."

"Thanks Sam. Ok guys let's go."

All of the people around the table stood up and followed her out of the room and towards the suit up room. Once in there, they automatically found their stuff and started changing. Puling on her gloves, Santana looked over at Tina.

"Yo T. What's the heat like out there?"

Tina checked her iPad quickly. "Umm...my top weather meter says that it's 95 Fahrenheit, which translates to a good 35 degrees Celsius."

"That's hot" Kurt said as he winced at the numbers.

"Fuck. We're all gonna have to be really careful. I don't want any of us slipping up and ashing somebody they shouldn't because of the heat. Just make sure you stay alert and don't let this heat get to you. It's bad enough we're cramped in two vans for three hours."

"So who's going in which van?" Kurt asked.

"Everybody in this room in going in van one, plus Artie. Matt's driving. The rest are in the other van, which is a little more spacious."

"Why do they get the more spacious one?"

"Because, Lady Hummel, there's less of us so there's no need to be taking up valuable room in a van that a bigger sized team may need." Kurt nodded in agreement and went back to changing. "T, are our wires working?"

Tina tapped away at her iPad before turning it to show the latina. "Yep. The board is green. The rest of the teams is working as well, as you can see."

"Won't the heat mess up our radio's though?" Quinn asked, tying up her hair into a tight, perfect ponytail as she walked up to Tina.

"You may think that. But, by the time the mission starts, it'll be nightfall and the temperature's will more than likely have dropped by then. It may still be a little humid and the air may still be a little warm, but it shouldn't cause us any problems." She reasoned.

Quinn nodded at the Asian girl. "Good thinking T" The girl nodded and Quinn turned back to Rachel who was debating whether or not to put her hair up.

"Hair up or down?" She asked the blond.

"I know you may not be doing much, but from my experience it's always better if you have your hair up. Plus, with this heat your gonna want to stay fresh and clear, especially around the neck."

"Thank you" Rachel said, leaning up to kiss the blond. "Can you help me put it up?"

"My pleasure" Quinn helped her put her hair up and then kissed the bare skin of her neck softly once she was done.

"San?" Brittany asked as she tied up her own ponytail.

"Yeah, Britt-Britt?" She replied, sitting down next to the blond so that she could pull on her converses.

"What happens next?"

Santana stood up and offered her hand. "Come with me" Brittany nodded and took the offered hand. "Guys, I'm gonna go to my meditation room and grab my weapons and iPod. Feel free to grab your own music players and whatnot, as it's going to be a long journey. Plus, I know some of us listen to music when we get into the action. Anyway, once your finished here, I want everybody out the front of the house ready to leave. Got it?" She was met with various nods of agreement, so she led Brittany out of the room.

"Ok, so I am going to grab my weapons, and then my iPod, and then we're gonna leave and go to the front of the house where the rest of the team should be waiting with the vans. Make sense?"

"Yep." She replied, kissing her before watching her move to get her IPod. "Are you taking your iPod Britt?"

"Yep. I have it in my pocket. Are you taking anything else?"

Santana looked down at her small tech set up. "I want to give you my iPad so that you have a personal screen for my camera in my sunglasses."

"Really?"

"Yes" She said, handing her her iPad which was in it's black rubber protective case. "Tina will show you how to work the camera app when we arrive, but I want you to be able to see what I'm doing at all times."

"Thank you" Brittany said as she took the iPad. Santana smiled and put on her aviators, Brittany doing the same with her own matching pair.

She then offered her hand to the blond once again. "Come on. Let's go."

Santana and Brittany joined the rest of the team outside the house, the leader locking the door behind her.

"Everybody ready?" Everybody nodded. "Good. Tina, Artie, Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, Quinn, Brittany and I are going in the smaller of the two vans. That means the rest of you are in the bigger one. Sam you'll be driving their van. Matt, your driving my van. We'll strap on our weapons when we get there. Any questions.?" everybody shook their heads. "Ok, everybody out"

Everybody moved to their specified vans. "Wow, Puck actually put up the seats in the middle" Quinn said, admiring the seats.

"Yeah, even surprised me" The latina agreed.

"Santana, where is everybody sitting?" Kurt asked from his place beside Blaine.

"Right. You and Blaine at the back. Then Quinn and Rachel, then it'll be me and Britt, and then Tina, if you don't mind sitting on your own that is?"

"Fine by me. More room"

Santana laughed. "Whatever floats your boat. Anyways, then it'll be Artie and Matt in the front two seats. Everybody cool with that?" Everybody nodded, happy that they could sit in couples.

Blaine and Kurt climbed in, followed by Quinn and Rachel.

"Damn, this thing is hot!" Quinn exclaimed as she sat down next to Rachel.

"Quinn!" Rachel scolded, slapping Quinn on the arm.

"What?!"

"Stop cussing!"

Santana laughed at the couple and turned to Britt. "Baby, you wanna sit by the window?"

Brittany's face lit up. "Yes!" Santana smiled and motioned for the blond to get in and followed her.

Tina followed as the last one in and immediately took the seat by the window.

"Matt, get us out of here" Santana said, already reaching for her iPod, and tucking her sword underneath her seat next to her and Brittany's shared duffle bag.

Brittany rested her head on the latina's shoulder as Matt pulled out and started driving.

* * *

"T, how much longer?" Santana asked, her arm around Brittany's shouders.

"We're technically here"

"This place is a ghost town" Kurt said, studying the barren landscape.

"We're here?" Santana asked.

"Correct."

"Let's start searching for a motel or something. I'm gonna call 'Cedes and let her know what's happening." Tina nodded. Santana pulled her phone out and called Mercedes, who was in charge of the other van.

_"Hello?"_

"Yo, 'Cedes"

_"Hey, Satan. What's up?"_

"According to T, we're here."

_"In this valley of the dead?"_

"Yep. So, we're searching for a motel or something. Then we're gonna go from there. I'll let you know if something else changes."

_"Got you S. See you"_

"Catch you later 'Cedes" Santana hung up the phone. "Wheezy's up to date."

"Hey, isn't that a motel over there?" Matt called from the driver's seat, pointing towards a building extremely far away. Santana squinted.

"Nice one Matt"

"What? I can't see it" Brittany said, searching for said building.

"Me either" Rachel added.

Santana looked back at Quinn and smiled. "You won't be able to see it until we get closer to it. But, as we have really good, sensitive eyesight, we can see it even from way back here."

Rachel and Brittany looked at each other as they took in the new information.

"Anyway, T, how much time until sundown do we have left?"

"About two hours."

"Nice. Let's get to this motel and set up and get ready."

* * *

They pulled into the motel five minutes later and parked the vans up out front.

"My legs!" Quinn cried in relief as she stood up for the first time in hours.

"I really need to pee" Brittany added. Santana laughed and kissed the blond on the forehead.

"What now?" Rachel asked as she rubbed Quinn's back.

"Now, we find out why this place is deserted." Santana said, already walking up to the motel's office.

Her and Quinn then made their way inside to find an empty reception office.

"Hello?" Quinn spoke up, not getting a reply. She looked over at Santana, who shrugged.

"That's weird. This place is literally deserted. I guess we can stay the night here. If someone does actually come, we'll just say that no one was here at the time and then we'll pay."

"Good plan"

"I always have good plans" The latina scoffed.

"What ever S. Let's go" Quinn laughed, playfully smacking the latina on the shoulder.

The two women then made their way back outside. Suddenly, Santana stopped walking.

"S?" Quinn asked, confused as to why her best friend stopped.

"Something's not right."

"What's not right?"

"Can't you sense it?"

"Now I do" Quinn said, trying to fight off the impending shiver that was about to make it's way down her back.

"Grab Britt and Rachel. Everybody eyes open." Santana then ran towards the van she had gotten out of not too long ago.

She lept foward and grabbed her sword, quickly attaching it to her back before unsheathing it.

"Everybody stay alert" The team readied themselves, holding their weapons that they had grabbed quickly.

Quinn held back Rachel and Brittany, Matt helping.

It remained quiet for a few moments before Santana heard a blood curdling howl come from the office that she and Quinn had just come out from.

"Everybody away from the door!" Everybody quickly moved and stood behind her. Quinn moved to her side, as well as Tina.

She looked back and Puck winked as him and Sam joined in protecting Rachel and Brittany. She nodded and turned back towards the door.

They heard another howl, and then heard a loud grunting until finally a man covered in blood dragged himself out of the office. From what she could see, he was rather large, had a moustache and was what she liked to call, a cliche Mexican man.

"Oye, ¿estás bien?" She got a low grunt as a reply. "¿Por qué está cubierto de sangre?" The man grunted again.

She saw him tilt his head and his jaw came apart like a creepers. One side stayed in place while the other hung loose as if it wasn't completely connected.

"What the fuck?!" She said.

"S, look where it's looking" Tina whispered. Santana turned her head to see it's line of sight.

Brittany.

She turned back and saw the creeper 'thing' sniff the air.

"Shit! It can smell Brittany's open bite marks!"

The creeper then howled and dashed forward as fast as it's stubby legs could take it

"Everybody back!"

"But S-"

"Tina, do it now!"

The Asian girl nodded in understanding and moved back with Quinn.

"Santana!" Brittany cried, watching as Santana steeled herself and ran forward.

The vampire ran forward, straight for the creeper Mexican. The creeper held it's arms open, half of it's left arm chewed off in pure hunger. The left side of it's neck hung out and flapped as it moved. Blood, grime and sweat stuck to it's skin and clothes, making it look as it it had just crawled out of a back alley dumpster. Getting closer to it, Santana could smell the stench of rotting flesh, and sweat.

As soon as she was close enough to it, she readied her sword and held it out in front of her. The creeper ran on regardless and ran straight into the sword, Santana lodging it deep into it's stomach.

It whimpered and looked up at Santana. The latina showed no emotion and twisted the sword, the creeper starting to burn. The team watched on as the creeper burnt to ash at Santana's feet.

Gasping for air, she turned around. "Make sure the area is secure, I then want people to pick their rooms. We hit Little Sweden at nightfall."

* * *

Once the area was secured, Santana and Brittany chose their room. The latina sat on the edge of their bed, waiting for Brittany to say something. She hadn't said anything since Santana ashed the creeper.

"Britt...please say something." She said, her voice cracking slightly.

The blond remained silent as she paced uncontrollably. Not being able to take it anymore, Santana stood up and walked over to her, grabbing her by the arms and stopping her.

"Britt..."

The blond looked up at her, eyes filled with tears, before collapsing into her arms.

"It's ok baby. It's ok. I'm right here."

"It wanted me Santana"

"I stopped it though."

"It could smell me. It could smell my bite marks" she sobbed.

Santana held the girl tighter, then pulled away a little. She cupped Brittany's face and wiped away a few stray tears before letting her arms wrap securly around the girls waist once more.

"I'm not gonna lie to you. It could smell you. But your ok, Britt. I swear on all of the years that I've walked this earth that I will never let anything happen to you. I promise you that it won't. Whether you and I like it or not, we're soul mates Britt, and I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. Today was the first time you've come into face to face contact with a creeper. It's gonna be terrifying. That wasn't even a proper one. I've dealt with a lot worse, a whole room full of those things coming straight at me."

"I was just so scared when you started running towards it"

"I know. But that's why I was trained, B. That was nothing compared to what else I've faced."

"Promise me you'll be careful tonight." She sniffled.

Santana held up her pinky, and Brittany linked her own with her girlfriends. "I pinky promise you that I'll be careful."

Brittany smiled and cupped Santana's face, pulling the vampire in for a loving kiss.

"Here, lets check your bites." Santana said as she pulled away. Brittany nodded and they sat down on the end of the bed next to each other.

She slowly pulled off the gauze pad, Brittany gasping as the air finally got to it.

"Is it ok?"

"Yeah. It looks like it B. It looks a lot less irritated than it was before."

"Good."

She lent forward and captured the latina's lips with her own. She let her hands roam down to her shoulders and pushed her down onto the bed. Santana backed up so that her head was against the pillows in the middle, and Brittany crawled up until she was lying on top of her. Re-capturing her lips, Santana let her hands rest on the dancer's hips as they started an intense make-out session.

* * *

The sun was setting upon the motel, the sky painted in bright reds and oranges. Santana was currently in the massive concrete space in the middle of the motel being pelted with tennis balls by Mike and Puck, slicing them as Brittany watched from the balcony outside their room.

As they stood outside their own room, Quinn moved from her place beside Rachel and stood behind her, wrapping her arms around the small diva.

"You ok? You haven't said anything since it happened." Quinn whispered, kissing the back of her girlfriend's neck affectionately.

"I guess I'm trying to take it in."

"I know you might need a little time, it was scary, but if you need anything, you know you can come and talk to me any time. I'm here for you Rach."

"I know. That's why I love you. Thank you" The brunette turned her head so that she could kiss the blond before turning back to watch Santana. After a few moments of content silence, she spoke up. "Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you really came face to face with one of those creepers before?"

"Yes."

"When was the first time?"

"Umm...let me think. Do you remember not too long ago when I had that bruise on my shoulder?"

"Yes. I remember quite clearly because we kind of got off topic and it led to other things."

Quinn blushed. "Yeah, that's the moment that I'm on about. And, I know for a fact that you weren't complaining at the time."

"I certainly wasn't."

"Anyway, that bruise wasn't from me injuring myself at the workshop. I was down in the sewers with the rest of the team and I got separated."

* * *

_Quinn swung around and Santana cut a creepers head off with her sword in one swift move, instantly ashing it. Turning back around, she saw a shadow in the distance, just around the corner. Taking one last look around at the team, she dashed for the shadow._

_Carefully turning the corner, she saw a group of three creepers just stood there, ready for action. Thinking carefully, she decided that with her training, she could take all of them out no problem._

_Jumping into action, the blond ran towards the group with both of her Hisshou blades drawn. Instantly, two of the creepers dashed towards her, and she ashed them easily with a blade to the gut each. Dodging it's badly damaged arms, she managed to turn swiftly on her heels and drive both blades into the last creepers head._

_Panting, she deemed it safe enough to sheath her blades and grab the baseball bat she had strapped onto her waist. She didn't usually grab the bat, but Puck suggested that she take it and try it to see if she could get along with it. She admired the glint of the silver metal before taking a look around._

_The sewer was damp and cold, making it somewhat eerily terrifying._

_She was breathing heavily as she heard a growl and spun around, bashing in another creeper's head with the metal baseball bat in her hands. Her fangs glinted in the eery light as she screamed and heard and then hit another oncoming creeper, it's ugly and disfigured head colliding with the cold, blood coated metal of the bat that she clutched even tighter._

_That's when she felt something suddenly grab her from behind and latch onto her, the only thing flashing in her mind, the most important thing she had ever loved._

_Rachel._

* * *

By now Rachel had turned around in Quinn's arms and had her own arms resting atop the blond's shoulders.

"That's true? The only thing you thought about in that moment was me?" She asked nervously, avoiding Quinn's gaze.

Quinn nodded. "Yeah. You may not have known what I was at the time, but I still loved you with everything I had. I still do, and your the most important thing to me. In that moment, with that creeper clutching onto my back, almost about to bite me and turn me into one of it's own, your the only thing that flashed in my mind. Most people say that before they die, their whole life flashes before their eyes. For me, you flashed before my eyes, because your my whole life, no matter how long I've walked this earth."

A tear ran down Rachel's cheek as she look up at her girlfriend. "I love you so much." She said, reaching up and pulling Quinn down by the neck so that she could kiss her.

They rested their foreheads together as they looked into each others eyes.

"I love you too Rach" Quinn said, kissing the girl once more. "Anything you need, come to me and I'll do my best to do right. I know you were freaked out by the creeper, but I'm ok, Santana's ok, Britt's ok, and I'm gonna protect you as best I can. I promise."

"Thank you" Rachel smiled through her tears and pulled the vampire to her, cradling her head with one of her hands.

"Quinn, stop making out with Berry and get to the meeting room" Santana said as she walked past them, hand in hand with Brittany, down towards the room where they set up the meeting/tech room.

Quinn laughed. "I supposed we'd better get to it"

Rachel chuckled. "Yes" She lent up and kissed the blond once more before lacing their hands together and making their way down towards the tech/meeting room.

Entering, they joined Santana and Brittany who were sat on one of the the double beds, Brittany sat in between the latina's legs to save space. Looking at Rachel, Quinn shrugged and sat down next to the other couple, and motioned for the diva to sit in between her legs. Complying, Rachel crawled onto the bed and sat in between her girlfriend's legs, almost instantly feeling Quinn's arms wrap around her waist snugly.

"Hey guys" Tina said. "So, as we're all here, let's begin. If we arm up now and head out we can make it to Little Sweden just after the suns fully set. Once there, we'll park the vans up a relative distance away so that their far away, but not too far away. Then, Sugar and Matt will stay behind and run tech with Britt and Rachel. Matt there for obvious protection. Then, teams will split up and search the place for any traces of Joe and Rory."

"Any questions?" Santana added. Nobody spoke up. "Good work T. Everybody arm up. I want to be out of this place in five minutes."

Everybody stood and up and Rachel and Quinn left hand in hand back down to their room. Upon entering Rachel closed the door. As Quinn as about to reach for her Hisshou blades, she was stopped with a firm grip on her wrist.

"Let me"

With that, Quinn nodded and let Rachel stand behind her, reaching in front of her and grabbing the blades and slowly placing the blades into their allotted sheath's on each of Quinn's legs. She slowly trailed her hands up Quinn's hips and let them rest on the girl's stomach, kissing the back of her neck.

Quinn's breathing hitched when she felt Rachel trail her hands up her sides and kiss her. "That was so hot" She breathed out.

"Oh yeah?" Rachel said, kissing the back of Quinn's neck seductively.

"Definitely" Quinn replied, turning around and capturing Rachel's lips hungrily.

Rachel was the first one to pull away. "As much as I want to stay here and make out with you, we have a mission to start. Plus, I'm pretty sure that Santana wouldn't want her right hand woman being late to such an important mission either."

"You may be right there. We'd better go now."

"Yes. Come on" Rachel said, kissing the vampire once more before grabbing her hand and leading her outside, locking the door behind them.

* * *

Santana kissed Brittany one last time. Pulling away, she saw the worried look on the blond's face. "I'll be fine Britt. Matt, Artie and Sugar are here to protect you, and you have access to the whole teams radio feeds, and you can see everything I'm doing on my iPad. I'm fine. I love you."

"I love you too" Brittany said, urgently pulling the brunette in for one last kiss.

"You ok Rach?"

"Promise me you'll be ok"

"I promise." She said, Rachel not looking convinced. She sighed. "Come here" She said, opening her arms wide. Rachel collapsed into her, reveling in the feel of the blond's arms around her, holding her tightly. "I love you Rach." She said, kissing the top of the singer's head.

"I love you too Quinn" She replied, kissing the blond passionately before reluctantly pulling away and joining Brittany, who was now sat in the van next to Sugar and Artie.

"Sugar, Artie, Matt, you ready?" Santana asked.

The three of them nodded, Artie answering for them. "Yep. You guys had better go."

"Good. Stay alert you guys" She said, taking one last look at the three women and Matt and Artie, closing the van door and then turning back towards her team. "Ok guys, usual teams. Sam, Mike, Puck, your team 3. Puck will lead. Wheezy, Kurt, Blaine, your team 2. Wheezy will lead. T, Q, your with me, team one. Everybody stay in radio contact and keep your eyes and ears alert. I have a feeling that there's more to this place than meets the eye. Team 3, check out the surrounding area. Team two, take the back. Team one will take the front. Everybody out."

The team started moving towards their assigned areas. Making their way up towards the front of the restaurant, Santana looked over at Tina.

"T, who's on gun cam?"

"Let's see..." She said, tapping away at her iPad. "Puck, Mike, Mercedes, Kurt, and Quinn."

"Good. Let's get this thing started."

They made their way up towards the front door of the restaurant, passing a rusted digger on the way.

"Wow" Tina exclaimed.

"What?"

"They really did leave this place with everything. Complete with digger."

Santana laughed. "Ok, T. Like a digger is fascinating."

"Very funny San. Very funny" Tina spat sarcastically.

Santana laughed and continued walking.

"This place is really quiet" Quinn said as they neared the entrance.

"Too quiet" Santana added. "It sounds too quiet for my liking."

"Eerie huh?" Tina said as she took in the state of the abandoned restaurant.

"Got that right"

"San"

Santana turned to Quinn. "What?"

"You guys see that?"

"What?"

Quinn pointed to a green substance coating the stairs. "That"

Santana got closer to it, Quinn and Tina covering her. She knelt down and looked at it closely before getting back up. "Whatever it is, I don't wanna touch it in case it's dangerous or toxic, even though I have gloves on I'm not risking it."

"Good idea" Tina said as she watched Santana stand back up.

"It's definitely not supposed to be here, that's for sure." Quinn said taking a look around at the landscape.

"Let's move. If there's something here that's not supposed to be, I want to find it and see what it is. Stay alert and be careful." Santana ordered, unsheathing her sword.

Brittany and Rachel watched as their girlfriend's walked up the steps towards the front door.

"What do you think that green stuff was?" Rachel asked as she watched what Quinn was doing through her gun cam.

"I don't know. But if Santana said not to touch it, maybe it's poisonous." Brittany replied, watching Santana's movements through the camera in her aviators, being projected through the iPad in her hands.

"You smell that?" Santana asked as her hand reached for the door handle.

"It smells like rotting..."

"Flesh" Quinn finished for Tina.

"Yeah. What do you think S?"

"I think that something that shouldn't be here is on the other side of this door."

Santana reached forward and swung the door open, rushing in.

"Clear" She said as she relaxed a little. "Take a look around." She said as she moved deeper into the first room, immediately regretting it as a horrible smell hit her nose.

"San" Santana walked over to where Quinn was stood, Tina doing the same, and they stood on either side of the blond. "We've got a dead body here."

"Sugar, you getting this?"

_"Crystal clear."_

"Good. Artie, what do you make of it?" She said getting a little closer to it.

_"It looks like it's human."_

"It has that same green stuff on it as the steps outside do." Tina said, crouching down next to Santana.

"Maybe it's a coincidence" Quinn said as she remained standing.

_"Maybe. Keep an eye out guys. I have a funny feeling that green stuff may have something to do with what we're here looking for. It may have a connection to the creepers."_

"Got you loud and clear Artie." Quinn replied.

_"Maybe take a sample of it. I can then determine what it is exactly."_

"Good thinking Legs." Santana said. "T, pass me one of your swab kits"

"Right"

Tina reached into her leg pouch and pulled out a single swab kit, handing it to her best friend who then reached forward hesitantly and swiped some of the green stuff, then secured the swab sample and handed it back to Tina.

The latina shivered.

"You ok San?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah. Just dead bodies give me the creeps"

"Why? We're vampires. We deal with dead bodies all the time." Tina said.

Santana looked back down at the body. "I know. It's just that this one feels particularly strange."

"Why?"

"Because it confirms that something's been going on here, and that people or things have actually been in this supposedly abandoned restaurant when nobody's supposed to have touched it since the nineties. It's just a little strange that we find a dead body coated in this green stuff, laying in an abandoned building. Let's keep looking" She said, standing up. "That way"

She pointed to the right that led deeper into the building.

Brittany watched where Santana was going, but when she looked up, she saw something move in the corner of Quinn's gun cam, which was to the right of Santana.

Pressing the communicator into her ear, she contacted Quinn.

_"Quinn!"_

"Britt?"

_"To your right!"_

Quinn turned just in time to see the previously dead body now standing and looking at them like a zombie. It started running and she holstered her gun lightning fast, only to draw her blades and hit the zombie-like creature just before it struck Santana. It fell to the floor, and now aware, Santana drove her sword through it's skull, stopping all of it's movements.

"Thanks Q. That was fast. How did you know it was there?" Santana said, panting slightly.

"Your girlfriend. Thanks B"

_"No problem Quinn."_

"Britt, how did you see that?" Tina asked.

_"I saw something move out the corner of Quinn's gun cam"_

"Good work B. Keep up the good work."

_"Thanks San"_

Santana signed off and started moving deeper into the bulding, gripping her sword in her hands tightly.

"Clear" she said as she cleared the first room on her right.

Entering, she surveyed the room, which looked like a guest room.

"Hey, look. They even left their clothes. It looks like they did just leave everything here." Tina said, moving towards the closet on the far side of the room.

"Yeah. Look how retro these clothes are!" Quinn laughed as she stood beside Tina. Santana looked up and made her way towards them.

"I remember wearing clothes like these. God, we must have looked like such losers back then" Quinn laughed.

"Be thankful that we now live in a time with much cooler clothes" Santana added, looking at the clothes. "Hey, do you remember when T used to wear those big baggy dungarees with the chunky Nike's, and she'd never missed an episode of 90210?" Santana laughed.

Quinn joined in and laughed loudly. "Yeah! I do!"

"I am still here guys" Tina said, blushing. "And if I remember clearly, you wore basketball jerseys and baggy jeans all the time, and you never missed an episode of Fresh Prince. We had to peel you and Mercedes away from the TV just to talk to you. You also had a Afro that you never wanted to get rid of. Mercedes even challenged you to a competition to see who had the best 'fro. Remember the huge chunky earrings Santana?" Tina taunted.

Santana blushed a bright shade of red. "Point taken."

_"Santana had an Afro?"_ Brittany asked confused.

"Or you Quinn"

"Oh no. You wouldn't."

"Oh yes. I most definitely would."

"Rach, what she is about to say might shock you. I hope it doesn't change your view of me at all and you still love me" Quinn radioed back to the van.

Rachel looked at Brittany questioningly, the blond just shrugging, so she turned back to the feed.

"I love you Quinn, no matter what" She radioed back.

"As I was saying. Remember your own nineties look Quinn? I remember when you got obsessed Judy Funnie. That's right. You were obsessed by that TV show, Doug. You loved her so much that we had to force you to dress you differently just to know that it was you."

Rachel looked at Brittany and they both giggled, everybody else in the van joining in.

"Rach, are you laughing?"

_"No, Quinn."_

"Yes you are."

Rachel burst out laughing. _"I'm sorry, sweetie. It's just so funny. But Judy Funnie, Quinn? That's just so kid-like"_

"Thanks a lot Tina, now my own girlfriend thinks I'm lame"

_"I don't think your lame. I still love you baby"_

Quinn snorted. "I love you too. Now let's move."

"Hold on, I'm getting a line in from Mercedes." Santana said, pressing her finger to her ear.

"What's happening Wheezy?"

Mercedes panted heavily. _"You need to come towards the back of the building. We got jumped by this zombie creature. Then a few creepers jumped out from the kitchen. We're holding out, but I don't know how long we're gonna last"_

"Hold on. We're on our way" Santana said, pointing towards the door. She signed off and looked at her best friends. "Team two got jumped by another one of those zombie creatures, and then a few creepers. She doesn't know how long she's gonna be able to hold out. Let's move. Now!"

The three of them jumped into action, Santana leading the way. Quinn drew her blades and Tina drew her Sai blades, the three of them sporting their given weapons.

They moved towards the main dining room, hearing Mercedes cursing in the distance.

"Oh, hell to the no! You did not just mess up my weave!"

The three of them laughed and then snapped back to the task at hand and ran towards their friends. Upon sight, Blaine ashed a creeper, Kurt at his back fighting off a zombie, and Mercedes battling a zombie herself.

"Go for the head, Kurt" Santana called out. The boy did as he was told and the zombie dropped down dead in front of him.

"Thanks S"

Quinn jumped forward and managed to do the same to the zombie that Mercedes was fighting off.

Tina ran towards Blaine and helped ash the last few creepers in the room.

"Everyone ok?" Santana asked. There were various nods and yes' from the members of her team. "Group one and two are now a whole team. We stick together from now on, and we don't split up at any cost. Whatever is going on here is way out of the norm, and judging by the creepers, it has something to do with what we're looking for, the prototype. I'm gonna check the kitchen."

Rachel looked at Brittany, who was blushing. _"Britt?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"That was so hot"_ She day dreamed.

_"What was?"_

_"Santana taking charge."_

_"Ok, that's a little too much information. I'll leave you to it"_ She said hesitantly.

Santana moved into the kitchen area, pressing her finger to her ear. "Team 3, status update."

_"Hey S. Nothing so far. Just a few stray creepers running about the place but nothing we couldn't handle. Mike's a bit bashed up, but he should be fine."_

"What happened?"

_"He was wrestling with one of these things, and he fell over, cutting himself, but he's fine. He has a slight limp, but he's still able."_

"Ok, make sure he takes it easy. Just don't let Tina know. She'll flip and start worrying if she knows he's hurt"

"Let Tina know what?" Quinn asked, walking into the room.

"That Mike's just a little hurt" She whispered. "Is that all Puck?"

_"Yep, so far. We're about to check out the last place of interest, an outhouse."_

"Ok, take it easy and watch for anything unusual. Namely zombies."

_"Why zombies?"_

"We've encountered a few inside the restaurant, Wheezy's team got swamped but we cleared it. You encounter one of these things, go for the head."

_"Got it. Team three out"_

Santana removed her finger and looked around the kitchen.

"Hey, San. Look at this." Santana walked up to Quinn.

"What?"

"I found these in the freezer." Quinn held up a nail and a badge.

"A badge? Really? Who keeps badges in their freezer?" Quinn shrugged.

"Just look at what it reads."

Santana raised an eyebrow at her best friend before looking at the badge in detail.

"Short and Special" She read out. "What's so amazing about that? Oh I know, do you know who that reminds me of?"

"Who?"

"Rachel!" Santana said, bursting into laughter.

"Very funny San"

_"I would appreciate it if you did not make fun of me Santana, even if it is in response to a badge that has a sweet caption on it."_

"Whatever Berry" Santana smiled, stepping over debree. Quinn pocketed the badge and walked up next to Santana.

"Hey, they even left the syrup" She observed.

"Yeah, syrup."

"S?"

"Huh?"

"Your drooling"

"Oh" She said, blushing as she wiped a slither of dribble away from her mouth.

"Why are you dribbling?"

"Nothing" Santana said, blushing even more.

"San..."

"Ok, ok. I'll tell you. You know like, in the bedroom, when you experiment with things like food? Well..." She trailed off.

"You didn't?"

"Me and Brittany like our syrup ok! And Brittany likes licking it off my-"

"Don't even finish that sentence S. 'Cause I don't wanna know."

"Oh, come on Quinn. You must have tried experimenting with Berry at some point"

"That's none of your business"

_"Brittany, are you blushing?"_

_"No..."_

_"Britt..."_

_"Ok, yes I am. Me and Santana like to experiment a little, as she said."_

_"But why are you blushing at a bottle of syrup though?"_

_"Because..."_

_"Because what?"_

_"Because that's the brand that we like to use"_

_"Oh...oh..."_ Rachel said in realization.

"Hear that Q? That's the brand we use." She smirked.

"You guys are disgusting."

"Your just jealous 'cause me and Britts have a hotter sex life than you."

"S, come take a look at this!" Blaine called.

"Blaine's calling Quinn. Let's go see what he wants." Santana said, leaving the room. "What is it Blaine?"

"I found this by the till." He handed her an aged polaroid.

In the picture was a man with a beard, standing next to a woman with his right arm around her shoulder.

"Is it me, or does he look familiar to you?" She asked, holding up the polaroid for Blaine to see.

"Kind of. Maybe we could take it and run it through facial recognition" He suggested.

"Would that work Tina?" She asked as the tech girl walked up to them.

"It might" Santana handed her the photo to keep safe.

"Ahh!"

Santana barely had time to ready herself when she heard Quinn scream. She watched as a seven foot monster grabbed her best friend and threw her out of the window and onto the groud outside.

"Quinn!" She looked around. "Kurt, go make sure she's ok. Everybody else, follow me!" Santana ran towards the creature, sword drawn as Kurt ran outside.

The creature grabbed Santana as she ran towards it and threw her against the wall. Mercedes and Tina looked at each other as Santana slowly pulled herself to her feet. The monster roared loudly, bearing it's mouth, two perfectly clear fangs on view.

"UV!" Tina shouted, quickly switching her Sai's for her UV arch, Mercedes readying her UV light on her gun.

"Blind it!" Santana shouted, ready to go. "Me and Blaine will distract it, while you guys blind it. Then, Tina I want you to disable it with your arc. Do it now!"

Santana and Blaine shouted, catching the monster's attention, and Mercedes blinded it, the monster crying out in pain as it clawed at it's eyes. Then Tina grimly sliced off it's arms, the monster burning to the ground in a pile of ash.

Santana checked to see if her team was ok before running out to see what kurt was doing with Quinn.

"Is she ok?" She said, kneeling down next to him.

He nodded. "Yeah. She's ok. She's got a deep cut to her forehead, and a few scratches from where she flew out of the window, and there's some glass lodged into her body in various places, but she's ok."

"Good. Mercedes, Kurt, get Quinn back to the van and get Artie looking over her right away. Blaine, Tina, come with me. We're gonna go find Puck and his team."

With their new orders, everybody got to work.

Santana ran towards where Puck said he was going. They found him and his team standing there wondering what to do.

"Guys, this better be worth standing around for. Quinn's hurt and we've got to hurry."

"I know. We found this outhouse, but something's inside it."

"What do you mean?"

"Something's been moving around in there, kicking the walls, grunting as if it's in pain." Sam explained.

"Mike, are you ok?"

"Shit" Santana cursed, forgetting that Mike was hurt.

"Tina, I'm fine."

"No your not. Your hurt."

"I'm fine, T. Stop worrying babe." He said, kissing her forehead to try and sooth her worries. "I'll get Artie to check me out when we leave here."

Santana sniffed the air. "It smells like a vampire"

"That's what we thought, but we wanted to be sure. We were about to radio you, but then sensed you coming." Puck said.

"Ok, Sam, Puck, stand on either side of the door and on my count, crack it open. Everybody else ready yourself."

"Got it" Puck said, moving in to position. Looking over at Sam, he nodded.

"On the count of three. One, two, three!"

The two men pulled the door open and jumped back.

"Everybody hold their fire"

"Help me"

Santana saw a rather large girl sat in the outhouse, dripping in blood and covered in grime.

"You can come out. It's ok. How long have you been in there?"

"I don't know. About a week. I don't wanna hurt you, I just need blood and someone who cares."

Santana looked at Tina and Blaine, who just shrugged.

"What's your name?" She asked, looking at the girl.

"Lauren"

"Ok Lauren, we're gonna get you out of there. Hold on. Puck, I want her in the bigger van. Sam, you drive, and Puck, you look after her. Everybody else in the smaller of the two vans. I don't care if we have to even sit on laps, but we're getting out of here. Now. Lauren, your coming with us."

Puck and Sam grabbed an extremely weak Lauren and they made their way quickly back to the van. Santana rushed in, and Brittany sat on her lap, Mike sitting next to her with Tina on his own lap.

"Berry, you ok?" She asked, looking at Rachel who was sat in front of her cradling a passed out Quinn in her arms.

Rachel nodded weakly. "I think so. Thank you Santana"

"No problem."

"San, your hurt." Brittany whimpered.

Santana looked down at herself, and noticed that she was covered in scratches and a few deep cuts, but nothing serious.

"I'm ok B. Nothing extreme" She said, kissing the blond on the forehead before the van started moving and Matt started the drive back to the motel where they would decide what to do next. Santana just hoped that her team and her best friend would be ok.


	16. Making Headway

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE, it's plot or it's characters.

_Thanks to everybody that reviewed, added to favorites and alerts, it means a lot to me._

_Also, I didn't do this in the last chapter, but I wanted to say that **Little Sweden** is actually a place and I don't own it at all, I'm just using it as a location for this story. The same applies for a place named **Sea-Arama Marine World** that's mentioned in this chapter. I don't own it, just using it for my story purposes._

* * *

As soon as Matt pulled the van into the motel, Santana instantly got out. She looked back at Rachel who still had Quinn in her arms.

"I want everybody who's injured up in the medical room. That includes both Quinn, Lauren, and anyone that's injured." Artie said, getting ready to go.

Santana looked back at Rachel who looked like she wasn't going to budge. "Rach, I know this is hard to see her like this..."

"But Santana..."

She moved forward and placed a comforting hand on Rachel's shoulder. "Rach, please. I'll carry her to the room myself. But, we need to hurry before something bad happens. Please, let me take her. Britt will stay with you and I'll stay by Quinn's side. Please, Rachel."

A tear ran down Rachel's face as she loosened her grip on Quinn.

"Thank you" Santana said, placing a comforting kiss on Rachel's forehead before reaching in and taking Quinn into her arms.

"San?"

"Hold on a little longer Quinn."

"Where's Rachel?" She croaked out as Santana started walking.

Santana looked over at her girlfriend. "Brittany's with her" The dancer understood immediately and kissed Santana's cheek before wrapping her arms around Rachel's shoulders, who was now sobbing uncontrollably.

The latina rushed up behind Artie, Puck and Sam in tow with Lauren, and Mike taking up the rear. She followed him into the room and carefully placed Quinn onto one of the double beds that now served as a temporary hospital bed.

"Aah!" Quinn yelped as she was placed down upon her back.

"I'm sorry Q. Hold on a sec" Santana turned her over so that she was now lying on her front.

"Puck, grab some blood bottles for Lauren and Mike whilst I tend to Quinn. Also get some for Santana. You have some deep cuts San and you need to keep your strength up before I get around to you."

Santana nodded as she was handed a bottle by Puck and sat on the bed Quinn was on as she held her best friend's hand tightly.

* * *

Brittany was in Rachel and Quinn's room holding a sobbing Rachel on the end of the bed. The smaller girl had been crying for a good hour, getting more and more upset that she hadn't heard anything.

"I'm sure she's ok sweetie." Brittany said, brushing away some stray hair out of Rachel's face and rubbing her back soothingly.

"What if she isn't Britt? What if she's really hurt? She promised me she'd be ok."

Brittany sighed. She was at a complete loss. For once she didn't know what to do to comfort her best friend, there was only so much she could say before she was repeating things just for the sake of it.

The door then opened, interrupting the tense silence that had fallen between them as Brittany tried to figure out what to say. Santana came in and closed the door behind her, Rachel immediately sitting up in the hope of hearing some news.

"How is she? Is she ok?"

Santana held her hands up and looked at Brittany who gave her a sympathetic smile. She walked up to the blond and kissed her softly before sitting on the right side of the brunette.

"First of all, the blood on my clothes is not Quinn's. It's mine." She heard a sigh of relief from Rachel, but saw Brittany tense. "Don't worry Britt. I'm fine. Just a few cuts but nothing serious, as for Quinn, it's not as bad as it sounds. We have a long night ahead of us, but she's ok. She has glass splintered all across her back from where she was thrown out of the window, but she should be fine. Artie suggested that Rach should take them out, as Quinn would be less likely to snap. I've seen her in similar positions like this before, and trust me when I say it's better that Rachel be the one to take the shards out. Is that ok with you?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes. Anything."

"Oh, and you can go and see her. Artie said that she could come back here but she needs plenty of blood and rest. He also said it's probably best to try and take out the shards as soon as possible so that her skin doesn't heal over the top. We do tend to heal a lot faster than humans."

"I'm gonna go and see her. Thanks for staying with me Britt" She said, hugging her best friend, before turning to Santana and doing the same. "And thank you for staying with her."

"My pleasure, now go see your girl. Come on Britt" She said, standing up and offering her hand to Brittany.

They all left the room and went their separate ways.

Rachel made her way towards the medical room a few doors down and entered. The room was now empty except for Artie and Puck. Puck stood up and hugged Rachel.

"I wanted to stay with her until you got here."

"Thank you Noah. I appreciate it." She said, hugging him back. He nodded as he pulled away.

"You need anything, just let me know. I'm here for you Rach" He added and then left the room.

"She should be fine from here on out. If you need anything Rachel, do not hesitate to ask me."

"Thank you Artie."

"No problem. Oh, and by the way, when you go to take out the shards, just use a pair of my surgical tweezers. I left them on the nightstand with some antiseptic and gauzepads."

Rachel smiled and watched him leave the room. She then walked up to the bed where Quinn was lying, her injured back in full view.

"Oh, Quinn" She gasped, walking up to her girlfriend and kneeling down beside the bed. She traced her finger down the side of her face as another tear ran down her own cheek.

Looking at Quinn's sleeping face, she tuned the world around her out for a few moments until she felt a weak but firm grip upon one of her wrists. Looking down, she saw Quinn's hand gripping her own.

"Quinn?"

The blond opened her eyes and saw an extremely concerned Rachel looking at her. The diva sniffled as another fresh tear slipped from her red puffy eyes and travelled down her tear stained cheek.

"Don't cry Rach"

"I can't help it. I was so worried."

"I'm right here."

"I know. I just can't help but think about what would have happened if it had been worse."

"I know it's hard, but maybe just for tonight, you could not think about it. I know that's a lot to ask for, but I need you to help me, Rach. The glass in my back is killing me, and I need for you to get it out, and soon. I don't want anybody else doing it."

Rachel nodded, knowing that she needed to push aside her own needs for Quinn's, who was hurt and needed her to be there for her.

"Let's go back to our room where we'll be a little more comfortable. I want to be able to do this privately, just us. Here, I'll help you" Rachel stood up helped the blond off the bed.

Quinn wobbled as she took her first step, but Rachel had a tight hold on her already, grabbing her before she fell.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Thanks"

"Let's get you back to our room."

Rachel led the blond out of the room, making sure to pick up the tweezers and medical supplies that Artie had left on the way out. Quinn gasped as they exited the room and walked out into the cool, but humid night air.

"Quinn?"

"I'm good Rach. Just didn't anticipate the change in temperature, that's all."

They continued and walked back towards their room. Upon entering, Rachel helped the blond down onto the bed.

Quinn waited patiently as Rachel took off her cargo pants and shirt, changing into a wife beater and just her underwear.

"Isn't that a little inappropriate for what your doing?" Quinn asked from the her spot on the bed, where she was sat cross legged.

"Don't you like?" Rachel asked, looking down at her attire and starting to worry that she didn't look okay.

"I do like. Sorry Rach, carry on."

"Good" Rachel grabbed the tweezers and crawled towards Quinn.

"Now's not the time to be thinking about that Rach. I'm injured and I'm tired."

"You have such a high opinion of me, don't you Quinnie? Sweetie, I don't want to have sex with you right now, as appealing as that sounds, I want to make sure that all the glass gets taken out of your back."

"Oh, in that case, carry on"

"Thank you, now would you turn over onto your front so I can mount you."

Quinn's eyes went wide. "Mount me?"

"Just lay on your front Quinn"

The blond went along with it and with the help of her girlfriend, maneuvered herself so that she was now lying on her front. The brunette then proceeded to mount Quinn, sitting on the blond's waist before reaching forward.

"This may hurt a little"

* * *

Santana entered her and Brittany's room and dumped her weapons on the dresser, kicking off her shoes in the process.

"God, I so wish that I could take a hot bath right now" The brunette whined.

"We have a shower."

"Yeah, but it's not the same. I need something to relax my muscles. I feel as if I fought a fucking rhino today. Therefore, take note; never get slammed into a wall by a seven foot mutant fucking vampire."

"I could join you." Brittany said innocently. "That might help a little."

"I guess that could work." Santana smirked, liking the possibilities of where that could most definitely lead.

"Where did you get hurt?"

"You wanna look just to make sure?" Brittany nodded and walked up to the brunette.

She reached up and pulled off Santana's t-shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure that your ok" Brittany replied, checking over Santana's torso.

"Right..."

"Maybe I could then give you a massage to release some tension out of your muscles." The dancer added as she inspected the cuts on her girlfriend's arms.

Before the brunette knew it, Brittany had pulled down her cargo pants and taken them off completely so that she was stood in nothing but her sports bra and boxers.

"You look ok" Brittany said teasingly, eyeing Santana's bulge hungrily. "But, I think that I should check you out a little more thoroughly just to make sure that your completely ok. At least by my standards anyway" She smirked, pulling Santana towards the bathroom by the waistband of her boxers.

* * *

Later on that night, Santana was laying in bed, holding Brittany in her arms. Moonlight slipped through the cracks in the curtains and provided the only light in the otherwise darkened room.

It was now one in the morning and she still couldn't sleep. Brittany had passed out about an hour ago, the days events finally wearing her out into a deep sleep. Santana however, was not so lucky. Taking one last glance at the clock, the latina carefully maneuvered herself out of the bed and over to her and Brittany's shared duffle bag.

She pulled out her workout shorts and her black LeBron workout jersey. Considering that the only thing she was wearing was her boxers, it was pretty easy to pull on the clothes that she had picked out. Grabbing her workout shoes that she had packed, her Black Nike Air Max LeBron 7's, she slipped them on.

She found a pad and paper in the nightstand and wrote a note to Brittany before placing the note next to the lamp. She lent down and placed a kiss to her girlfriend's forehead softly before grabbing her iPod and making her way out of the room.

Walking down the balcony, she was just about to make her way down the steps before she saw the lights on in their temporary tech room. Looking in through the window, she could Tina sat staring at the screens in front of her. She quietly entered the room and took a seat next to her.

"Couldn't sleep either huh?" Santana said, breaking the silence.

Tina shook her head. "Nope."

"Wanna run with me? I know that you want to make sure nothing happens, but it might help take your mind off things. Plus, we can see what else this town has to offer."

Tina thought about it for a few moments before looking at Santana. "Sounds good. Let me get changed and then we can go."

Santana nodded wordlessly and they exited the room, locking it behind them. Santana stood at the top of the steps, waiting for Tina to get changed. Not too long after, the Asian girl walked up to her as she was threading the wires of her headphones through her shirt. Santana did the same and with a wordless nod towards each other, they started their run.

* * *

Two hours later, the best friends had returned. They had taken a long run, just trying to clear their minds a little so that they could figure out what to do next.

They decided to each take a shower and then agreed to meet in the tech room to go over their plans. Seeing as it was now about half three in the morning and they still didn't feel tired, they decided that it would be fitting to spend their time actually doing something productive.

Santana dressed herself in a hoodie, t-shirt, jeans and a pair of sneakers, Tina doing the same. They both made it back to the temporary tech room and sat down in front of Tina's portable computer set-up.

"Ok, so what do we do next?"

Santana thought for a few moments. "Honestly? Until tomorrow morning, I don't know. We need to speak to Lauren. She holds the key to this whole situation, and she's the only one who can tell us what's been going on at Little Sweden."

"I agree. She's the only one who can shed some light on the situation. What I want to know, is what those zombie creatures were. I mean, one minutes it was on the floor dead, and then the next minute it was standing right in front of us, trying to kill us."

"I know. Bring up a picture a sec."

"These are from your glasses cam." Tina said, pulling up a picture of the body on the floor, and then a picture of it standing.

"That is so weird."

"I know" Tina agreed, sitting back in her chair.

"I wonder what that green stuff was that was covering it."

The Asian girl shrugged. "You got me there. Let's just hope Artie can figure out what that stuff is when we get home. How long do you think that we're gonna be here for?"

"I really don't know. I just need to find out what was going down in that restaurant and why. I also need to find out why Joe was there with Rory. It is obviously something big, or else he wouldn't be going there at all."

"What about that seven foot vampire?"

Santana winced at the memory, a large shiver coursing down her spine. "That thing was obviously manufactured and made to be there, because no way do you get one of those everyday."

"Hold on" Tina bent forward and brought up a picture of said vampire from Santana's glasses cam. "I have to agree with you there. That thing is definitely not normal."

"Someone put that there, and I have a feeling it was Joe" Santana said, thinking some more. "Hey, did you get that picture that Blaine picked up?"

"Umm...yeah I think so" Tina said, getting up to have a look in the items box. "Here we go" She said walking back over to Santana, handing the brunette the bag.

Santana turned the bag over in her hands, finding no markings or anything else to help identify it. "Run it through facial recognition and see what you get"

Tina nodded and took the photo back, carefully taking it out of the bag and placing it in her scanner. She tapped away at her computer and then went back and stood by the scanner, the two women watching as the screen compared thousands of faces.

When it came to a stop, Tina removed the picture from the scanner and sat back down next to Santana. They both looked up at the screen in shock.

"What the hell?"

"It can't be" Tina added.

"It's Joe?" She said looking at the picture then back up at the screen.

"That's what it says."

"You think Joe could have owned the place?"

Tina shrugged. "Maybe. Being a vampire might explain why he just up and left the place."

"What about the girl? Any matches on her?"

Tina tapped away and the software started running again. When it stopped they looked at the screen.

"Yep. A girl named Harmony Johnson."

"I have a feeling that's his girlfriend, even wife maybe. What are the odds that she's a vampire?"

"It's a fifty fifty chance, but I personally have a feeling she's a vamp like us"

Santana nodded in agreement. "Me too" She looked back down at the Polaroid in her hands. As if something clicked in her brain, she turned the photo over to the back. Switching her vision to ultra violet, she could just make out something written on the back.

"T, what do you make of that? It's written in ultra violet."

Tina took the Polaroid into her hands and switched her vision. Squinting, she could just make out something written on the back.

"I think it says 'Sea-Arama Marineworld, 1966, Galveston, Texas'. You think that could be a clue?"

"Maybe. Why else would they write it in ultraviolet ink? Plus, it may be where the photo's taken. Just run Sea-Arama Marineworld and see what you get."

"Already doing it" Tina said, tapping away at her keyboard. A few seconds later, she had a few results. "Here"

Santana looked up and saw the results on the screen. "It's abandoned?"

"Yep. It opened in 1965 as one of the first ocean theme parks in America. According to this, in 1988 it was the number one tourist attraction in Galveston. That was until the larger, more flashy Sea World opened in San Antonio, which contributed to it's closing in 1990. It was due to be demolished in 2006, but those plans were canceled when someone bought it back."

"Who bought it?"

"Let me see...aha! A guy under the name of Damani Cassells"

"Weird name"

"Yeah. Hold on, I have a hunch"

Santana nodded and watched as Tina typed away quickly. "It's weird because it's Jamaican."

"Jamaican? Pull up whatever you can find on this guy"

"Done"

A few minutes later, Tina had all the information on him.

"What about a picture?"

Tina laughed. "Eager much?"

Santana smirked. "Get on with it Chang"

"Your wish is my command almighty leader" A few moments later, Tina had a picture. "Here"

Santana gasped. "What the hell?"

"Am I seeing what your seeing?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah. Joe. Maybe Joe's his alias. Maybe Damani is his real name. Run marriage records in Galveston, Texas with the names Damani Casselles and Harmony Johnson."

"Got something. Married in 1963 in Gaveston, Texas."

"She's definitely a vamp. That picture we found was taken a year after Sea-Arama was opened."

"But that doesn't explain him and his involvement with Little Sweden though. Or why that photo was there."

"Let's put together a time line. Maybe that'll help."

"Go ahead" Tina said, handing Santana her iPad.

The latina took the iPad and made sure that it was projected on the big screen in front of them.

"Ok, so here's what we know already."

Santana started writing on the iPad.

"We know that this place, Sea-Arama, opened in 1965, it then closed in 1990. About 1995, Little Sweden was abandoned and supposed to be empty from then on. Everything was just left. Then, 16 years later, after being completely abandoned, in 2006 Sea-Arama was finally due to be demolished, but was bought by Joe under his supposed real name Damani Cassells, and it's just been sitting there ever since."

"That's pretty much it" Tina said as they looked up at the timeline Santana had just made.

Santana rubbed her temples. "I just don't get it."

"Me either"

"Who's the original owner of this ocean theme park?"

A few moments later and Tina had the records. "Surprisingly, it was bought by two people, and your not going to believe this."

"Why?"

"It was originally bought and built by two business partners, one Finn Hudson, and one Damani Cassells"

"Fuck" Santana puffed. "What the hell would Finn want to do with an ocean themepark?"

"Maybe it was to make money on the side."

"Maybe. Care to listen to what I think?"

The Asian girl nodded. "The floor is yours"

"Right. I think that Finn opened this place to make money on the side, as you said. Then when it closed, they abandoned it. I don't think Finn was all too happy about his 'investment', as you will, or the fact that he didn't have a business partner anymore. You know Finn, he's a sadistic bastard. I think that he wanted to clean up what was left of his 25 year run, so that he could forget all about it and not have any traces to be found. That's when he found Joe 5 years after this place's closing, and went to kill him. Subsequently, Joe just up and left his place, Little Sweden, and left it completely how it was the day he left, forgetting everything. You following me?"

"Loud and clear"

"Good. Now, Sea-Arama was due to be demolished in 2006, but was bought back by one of the original owners, Damani. Supposedly it's been sitting there empty ever since. From what we've come across, Damani is back working with Finn. That theme park is supposed to be empty, but I have a feeling that if we go there, we crack this creeper business wide open and maybe find the link to Finn that we've been waiting forever for."

"Sounds plausible. I think that everything you said is probably what actually happened. And, if they are doing something at that theme park, it's not nice, and if it gets loose, Finn will be able to wreak havoc on the entire vampire nation."

"Yeah. I think our best bet is to go home, recharge, and then make our way down to Galveston. What do you think?"

"It's a good plan. I'm with you on it, I am. But, I really want to know what's with this vampire Lauren that we picked up. I mean, she hasn't attacked any of us yet, and she probably knows what was happening at that restaurant, so it will be interesting to see if she has any information to add to your 'theory of events'."

"Yeah, she seems alright enough, but we won't know until we talk to her."

"What are you thinking S?" Tina asked, looking at the latina who was deep in thought.

Santana let a fang-ridden smirk to cross her face. "You think we have room on the team for one more?"

* * *

When Santana made her way back to her and Brittany's room, it was already dawn. She had gone down to check out the vending machine, only to find it didn't work. So, being Santana, she just, 'helped it along'. In her world, that meant removing the glass and just reaching in and taking what she wanted.

Now armed with snacks, and what she called, 'mission breakfast', she entered her and her girlfriends room only to find it empty.

"Britt?" She called out.

"In the shower sweetie! I'm nearly done." The dancer replied.

Santana just stood with the food in her arms as she waited for her lover to finish. She was broke out of her day dream when she heard footsteps coming out of the bathroom. When she looked up, her jaw dropped and she dropped all of the things she was carrying on the floor at her feet.

"Britt?"

"Yeah?"

Santana couldn't comprehend what she was seeing. Brittany was stood in front of her in nothing but a short towel, which accentuated her long legs, which seemed to go on forever, her hair was wet and cascading down around her shoulders, and water droplets glistened all over her body and shimmered in the light.

"San?"

"What? Huh?"

Brittany giggled and walked up to the latina. "Like what you see?"

"Most definitely."

"I'm glad about that. But I'm going to get changed, and you need to clean up the mess you made" Brittany chuckled, kissing Santana on the end of her nose as she walked over to their shared duffle bag to pick out some clothes.

Santana picked up all the food and placed it next to her on the bed as she watched Brittany get changed.

"What's all this?" Brittany asked as she sat on Santana's lap and looked at the assortment of food.

"I brought you and me breakfast."

"Aww, your so sweet" Brittany cooed, kissing Santana's forehead.

"I try"

* * *

Quinn finally stirred out of her deep sleep. It had taken Rachel great time and care last night getting the glass out of her back, but the brunette was relentless, and got every piece removed. The only way Quinn survived for those three hours was Rachel's singing, and loving kisses to her wounded back every now and again.

The blond was now lying on her front, the position that she remembered drifting off in the previous night. She craned her head to the right where she found a sleeping Rachel. After a few moments of content peace, the diva also started to stir too.

"Quinn?" Rachel said sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"You ok?" The brunette asked as she cuddled up closer to her girlfriend, placing a loving hand on her back and rubbing slightly.

"I'm good. What about you? I know last night was hard and I know that you put aside your emotions for me, but tell me what's going on in that organized brain of yours"

Rachel lent forward and gave Quinn a quick kiss before pulling away so that they were inches apart. "To be honest, I was scared to death, Quinn. You promised me you'd be ok."

"I am though"

"I know, but at the time I was just so worried. When we got back here, I didn't want to let you go. But, Santana convinced me and kissed my forehead before taking you up to Artie's medical room. Brittany stayed with me and I think I cried for a good hour before I was aloud to see you, and when I did, you woke up. I now know how Brittany felt when Santana got hurt, but Santana's condition was a lot worse than yours. I just couldn't help but worry for you Quinn"

The vampire raised her right arm and wrapped it around Rachel's waist, pulling the diva towards her so that their bodies were more or less flush together. She kissed the smaller girl and then pulled away to look at her seriously.

"It's alright to be scared Rach, it's the first time you've seen me hurt, especially like that. It must have been harder for you because you watched how that mission unfolded and you watched it happen, second by second. I can't promise you it won't happen again, but I will try to be more careful, ok?"

Rachel nodded. "Ok" She replied, leaning in and kissing Quinn softly.

They were pulled away from their morning make-out session when Rachel's phone started buzzing.

"I have" kiss "to" kiss "get" kiss "that" Rachel said in between kisses, giggling at the same time. Quinn smiled back and gripped her tighter.

"Mine"

"Aww, sweetie, I am most definitely yours. I just need to get my phone, ok?"

"Fine" Quinn said as she reluctantly pulled away.

Rachel smiled at how cute 'lion Quinn' was and rolled over so that she could reach up on the nightstand for her phone. Finding it, she rolled back instantly and was pulled into Quinn's arms once more.

"Hello?"

_"Rachie?"_

"Hi Britt. Is there something you needed?"

_"Yeah, San said there's a team meeting in an hour. She said if Quinn's up to it she should come as her and Tina have found out some major information. Also, Lauren's going to be there so she's going to be asking her questions."_

"Ok, hold on a sec Britt. Let me put you on speaker"

_"Ok"_

Rachel put her phone on speaker and held it in between her and Quinn. "Your on speaker Britt"

_"Yay! Anyway, Quinn, Santana said there's a meeting in an hour and that if your up to it, you should come as her and Tina have some major information to share with everybody. Also, Lauren's going to be asked questions so you might wanna come for that. She said it's up to you, and only if your up to it. If you are coming, just tell Rachel to text me and let me know so I can tell San."_

"Got you loud and clear Britt"

_"Get better soon Quinn. I'll see you guys later, bye!"_

"Bye" The two women said in sync before they heard Brittany hang up.

Rachel closed her phone and placed her left hand on Quinn's back once again, snuggling up next to her.

"You want to go?"

"Yeah, I do"

"Well then, let's get up and get ready. Come on, I'll help you"

* * *

Santana was sat next to Tina in front of the tech set-up whilst Brittany was sat on the edge of the empty bed.

The door opened and Quinn and Rachel entered, now making the team complete.

"Hey, blondie's back!" Puck smiled, making some of the others chuckle.

Quinn smiled. "Nice to see you too Puckerman"

Rachel sat back against the headboard of the bed Brittany was on, and Quinn made herself comfortable as she sat in between the singer's legs, reveling in the softness of Rachel's front against her back.

"Now that everybody's here, me and Tina have some major information to share. Earlier due to lack of sleep, we came in here and made some major headway in what to do next. So, let's get started." Santana said as she looked around at her team.

Her and Tina then basically explained everything that they found out that morning, and what their plans to do next were. When they finished, they asked if anybody had any questions.

"Let me get this straight," Puck said. "We're going down to this retro Sea World to see if we can find what exactly?"

Santana looked at Tina and then back at Puck. "We're going there because it's our only lead, and a big one at that. Plus, I think that if we do, we're gonna blow this creeper business wide open. I also think that it might be our best chance to find a link to Finn."

"I can also elaborate on that" Everybody looked at Lauren, who had been quiet up until now.

"How would you do that?" Santana asked.

"I've been there, and recently too."

"Maybe you should start from the beginning, then."

"I would love to. Firstly, you all know what I am, one of you guys. Secondly, I was left there for a reason. I am-was one of Damani's personal assistants. I've known him since 1985, back when Sea-Arama was still open. You know that everything got old and it had to close, but what I can tell you was that Finn wasn't happy. So, he wanted to clean up everything, and everyone that ever had anything to do with it. He managed to kill off all those people except Damani. I was with him and his wife Harmony and a few other vampires at Little Sweden. When we got word that Finn was close to finding us, we fled. We just up and left everything. Ten years later, Finn made a bargain with us. He said that in a year, Sea-Arama was due to be demolished, and that if Damani bought it back, that he would get a place as Finn's second in command. So, Damani did as he was told and bought the place back. I was kept out of the details, but I can assure you that since then, something's been going down at that theme park that shouldn't be."

"What about your involvement at Little Sweden?" Santana asked.

"That's interesting. See, the thing is, Damani sent me back to find something of his, a photograph, which is the one you found, correct?"

"Yeah"

"Well, I went to find it, but I got ambushed a couple of days ago. Damani knew I would be there, so he set these creatures on me. When he got no word I was dead, he came to finish the job himself."

"Why was he trying to kill you?" Quinn asked.

"Because I started getting a little too close for comfort. I started finding anomalies in his expenses, and they kept getting weirder. I guess he got scared and tried to end me. So, he sent me there and ambushed me with these weird creatures. I'm guessing he fabricated them himself or with Finn down at Sea-Arama. My guess is that that is the home of the creepers that you've come into contact with. When Damani found that I hadn't been killed yet, he came himself. He tortured me and then left me to die in that outhouse."

"How can vampires be so cruel?" Brittany mumbled to herself.

"Because, Sugar Princess, vampires can be hard-asses when they want to be, and when they get mad they'll rip your head off. I pretty sure you should know that already."

Santana looked at Brittany, who was close to tears, so she decided to end the meeting there and then.

"I think that's enough for today guys. Meeting over. I want everybody ready to leave by three this afternoon. Lauren, in an hour I want you to meet me outside this room as I want to talk to you in private."

Everybody was about to exit the room, but stopped when Santana walked up to her girlfriend. Santana reached out, but Brittany shot up off the bed and ran out of the room crying. The latina looked up and shot Lauren a death glare before running out of the room after her girlfriend.

"Britt! Wait up!" Santana called, the door to their room slamming in her face. "Britt?"

"Go away!"

"It's me, Santana" When she got no reply, she carefully made her way inside and over to the bed.

"Britt?"

Brittany was sat on the end of the bed, crying her eyes out. Santana held her arms out and Brittany collapsed into them, needing the comfort of her girlfriend. When the sobs subsided, the latina wanted to know why the blond was so upset.

"Britt? What's wrong?" She asked, in the calmest voice she could muster.

"S-she..." The dancer stuttered.

"She what?"

"Lauren, s-she, she made it sound l-like I'm s-stupid"

"Britt, you know very well that your not stupid. How many times do I have to say it? Your amazing, Britt-Britt."

"Really?"

"Yes. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise" She said, kissing her girlfriends nose.

"San?" Brittany asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah?"

"You won't really bite my head of will you?"

Santana chuckled. "No. I can't do that Britt, not even if I tried."

"Good"

"I know what will make you feel better though"

"What?"

"Make-out session?"

Brittany giggled. "Really San?"

"Hey, a girl can only try, right?"

"Most definitely."

And with that, Santana was pushed towards the middle of the bed where she was straddled and shown exactly why Brittany was the master of make-out sessions.

* * *

When Quinn had come to check up on Santana and Brittany, she offered to go with Santana to talk to Lauren, as she wouldn't have someone new coming in and upsetting her best friend's girlfriend.

That was how they ended up standing in front of the two vans talking to the new girl.

"I need to speak to you about something." Santana said.

"What?"

"Watch your tone" Quinn growled.

"Look, I know that your new to all of this, and I know I'm taking one hell of a big risk taking you in as you've worked for Joe, or shall we say Damani, for a real long time. I have to make sure that your not going to destroy my team from the inside. It's hard trusting you as it is, and whatever trust I've already given you went out the door the minute you insulted my girlfriend. No one, and I mean NO ONE insults Brittany. She may not be as bright as some people, but she's extremely people smart. She's the only thing that's good in this miserable stinking world, and I will not allow anybody to call her stupid. And just because your the new girl, it does not make it ok. You take one step out of line, and I will not hesitate to go all Kobejitsu on your sorry ass with my sword."

"You either get in line, or you leave, because we as a team will not take your bad attitude or your pent up frustrations, because like it or not, we treat everybody equally." Quin added.

"Is it me or are our girlfriends extremely hot when they defend us?" Rachel daydreamed from her place beside Brittany on the balcony.

"No. I couldn't agree more, Rach. Santana is so hot when she defends my honor. I could just do her r-"

"That's seriously hot!" Puck interrupted as he walked past them.

Rachel broke out of her Quinn-induced haze long enough to look at the mow-hawked boy. "What do you mean?"

"That Lauren. She looks like a bad ass" He replied before walking away towards his room to pack.

Rachel grimaced and looked at Brittany confused before looking down at Santana and Quinn. Santana and Quinn were now shouting at the girl, who was doing a good job at copying them. When Santana went to punch the girl to put her in line, Quinn grabbed her just in time.

"Cool it S"

Santana snorted as Quinn carefully let her go. "Watch it, Lauren. I will not tolerate bad attitudes on my team."

"Or what Santana? You gonna ash me?"

"Like you wouldn't believe" She sneered.

This time Quinn didn't react in time and the next thing she knew Santana was on the dusty floor with a bleeding lip. The latina jumped back up and went to lunge for Lauren when she was pulled back by someone else.

"Everybody cool it!" Tina yelled. When everybody stayed silent, she kept her firm grip on Santana. "Right now the last thing we need is people fighting each other. I know your the victim Lauren, we found you in a pretty bad state, but that does not give you the right to come in and insult Santana, our leader no less, and insult her girlfriend. If you want to work with us, you better keep your mouth shut, because we don't take kindly to attitude. Your either a team player and you treat everybody the same, or we leave you under this burning hot sun to dehydrate and ash. Keep your shit together. Let's go guys. Come one San."

The latina was then lead up to her and Brittany's room where Brittany proceeded to take care of her.

"She got you good San" Brittany said as she dabbed at the latina's lip with a damp cloth.

"Yeah, well, I'm starting to regret letting her stay now."

"She doesn't need a bad attitude either."

Santana sighed. "I agree. This mission has been tiring to everyone. We never leave and stay out, we usually just come home. This heat hasn't helped either. I think it's getting to everyone."

"Well, it's a good job we're going home then, isn't it?"

* * *

When Brittany had done all she could for Santana's lip, they both made sure that they had packed everything that they had brought and headed down towards the vans. They piled in so that they were the same as they were when they came up the day before, Quinn and Tina making sure that Lauren was in the other van, for both Santana and Lauren's sakes.

As Matt pulled out of the motel, Santana lent forward to tap Tina on the shoulder.

"Thanks T"

"For what?"

"Stepping in earlier. I knew you were bad ass, but I should let you be in charge more often."

Tina smiled. "Thanks S, but someone needed to step up and be the bigger man. You were just lucky that me and Mike were close-by raiding the vending machine when we heard you two fighting."

"Yeah. Thanks again T"

"No problem."

* * *

TBC


	17. Inked

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE, it's plot or it's characters.

_Hey guys, sorry for the day-late update. I would have updated earlier, but I had major trouble getting this chapter on the road, writing-wise. So, I rather give you a day-late update, rather than a rushed one that wasn't very good. This chapter is a lighthearted break from all the intense drama of the last few chapters, I needed a break too._

_Important chapter for Faberry, I felt as if they needed a little more love, been mainly Brittana focused lately, so I need to show my other pairing some love, so be warned there is a smexy scene towards the end of the chapter, so you have been warned._

_As usual, thank you to everybody who favourited, reviewed and added to alerts, much appreciated. Enjoy!_

* * *

Santana walked into the TV room. The previous day they had made it back and she had just let the team rest before they made any more moves concerning Finn. She sat down on the couch next to Puck.

"What's up Lesbro?"

"Nothing much. What are you doing?"

"Watching TV but it's boring."

"Wanna go do something?"

"Your on, what did you have in mind?"

"I don't have a fucking clue" She said.

"Your fucking boring"

"Fuck you"

"Come on, S. There must be something you wanna do."

Mike and Sam entered the room with Blaine, Matt and Artie in tow.

"What are we doing?" Sam asked as he sat down.

"Trying to decide what to do. But, S here can't think of anything."

"Fuck you Puckerman. Don't start blaming things on me. Just remember who's in charge."

"Whatever you said, quit it Puckerman" Quinn said as she entered the room and sat down next Santana.

Puck pouted as Santana laughed. "That still doesn't get us any closer to deciding what to do" She said as she calmed down.

After a few moments of silence, Puck sat up as if a lightbulb went off in his head. "I've got it!"

"What's set your panties on fire?" Santana as she cautiously eyed Puck.

"Let's get inked!"

Santana and Quinn shared a look, shaking their heads. The latina then turned back towards the mowhawked boy. "What ever made you think of that?"

"Come on S. Think about it! We haven't gotten inked in years. We all need to unwind a little and the best way to do that is to do something a little reckless."

"Why do I have a feeling we don't have a choice in this?" Quinn asked.

"I guess what he's saying is partly true. Think about it, we haven't been inked in a while and I've been thinking about it for a while now."

Quinn shrugged. "Fine. I'm in"

Puck smiled a fang-ridden grin and looked at the rest of the boys in the room. "What about you guys?"

The other boys looked at each other and then smiled back at him. They nodded and agreed, Puck already standing up.

"Ok bitches. Let's go!"

"What?" Quinn asked in confusion.

"Let's go!"

"What about our girlfriends?" Mike asked.

"That's the whole point! If we go now, then we can escape."

"Do you mean you want us to leave and not tell our girlfriend's we're getting inked?" Santana said as she looked at Quinn then back at Puck.

"Hell yes! Now, are you in or not?"

The two best friends looked at each other and shrugged, then looked back at the boy. "We're in"

"Yes!"

He then lead them out of the room, all of them making sure that they weren't intercepted by their girlfriend's. They made it out to one of the vans and all clambered in, ready to go. Puck sped off and Quinn and Santana could only hope that their girlfriend's wouldn't kill them when they got back.

* * *

When they arrived at the tattoo parlor, the boys were already looking at possible designs. Santana and Quinn walked up to one of the boards to have a look.

"What are you thinking of having done?" Quinn asked.

"I was thinking of something simple. But then again, I've been wanting to have something put on my biceps for a while now."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I have that tat of Brittany's name on the inside of my right bicep but I've always felt as if the outer biceps are too bare."

"Any ideas of what you want?"

"I was thinking something oriental, like a geisha, or a dragon of some sorts. I was also thinking about having a 'B' on my left inner wrist."

"Sounds good. I could have a matching R on my right wrist."

"Good thinking Q"

"Thanks." She said, looking back at the board in front of her. After a few more moments of silence, she spoke up once again. "Our girlfriend's are gonna kill us aren't they?"

"Yep." Santana said, nodding. "Knowing them, they'll notice soon enough that we've all gone out."

"You guys ready?" Blaine asked as he walked up next to Santana.

"More or less, you?" Santana asked.

"Yeah. I'm not getting anything major done. I was just thinking of a 'K' on my inner wrist."

"Same as us. We had a similar idea." Quinn said.

Santana looked over at the counter. "Come on, I reckon we should get this over and done with."

She walked up to the counter and shook hands with the guy behind it.

"Hey S. What can I do for you today?"

"Hey Andre. I have a few ideas."

He flashed a fang smile. "I think I got you. Follow me"

Santana followed the vampire deeper into the shop. Andre was the local vampire tattoo artist. That meant when it came to tattooing vampires, he knew exactly what to do. He was also a good friend of Santana's, and he'd done most of her tattoos that she already had. Same for the rest of her team. When they wanted to get inked, they went to Andre's shop.

The man himself was the typical hood 'brotha', who loved inking. He kept it strictly hood in his shop and kept a cool atmosphere for them to chill in. That's one of the reasons why Santana loved going to him, he was friendly and he kept things chilled.

He lead Santana to one of the chairs and sat down, Santana doing the same.

"Now, tell me what you want"

* * *

Later that afternoon...

Tina and the rest of the girls were all sat out in the back yard enjoying the sun. Brittany was sat braiding Tina's hair and Rachel was reading sheet music.

The diva looked up from her sheets over to Brittany and Tina. "Guys?" Both girls looked up. "When was the last time we saw Quinn, Santana, and all the boys?"

Tina and Brittany looked at each other.

"Come to think about it, I don't think we've seen them since this morning." Rachel added.

"That is strange." Tina said. "Hold on, let me call Mike" She picked up her phone and dialed Mike's number.

_"Hello?"_

"Mike?"

_"Oh, hi Tina."_

"Hey, where are you?"

_"Umm...just shopping with the guys."_

"Why didn't you tell me?"

_"It was last minute."_

"Oh, ok. Just let me know when you get back ok?"

_"Ok. Love you sweetie"_

"Love you too Mike"

They hung up with each other and Tina placed her phone back down. "They're up to something"

"What makes you say that?" Rachel asked.

"Because Mike always tells me when he goes out somewhere, even when it's last minute. He's trying to cover something up."

"Santana always tells me when she's going out somewhere. Even if it's just to the grocery store."

"See, that's what I mean." Tina said.

"What do you suggest we do?" The singer asked.

"I have an idea. Come with me" Tina got up off the sun lounger and walked into the house.

She lead them downstairs and into the basement where the tech room was. Rachel and Brittany sat down on the couch and watched Tina tap away at her keyboards.

She brought up all of the teams cellphones and clicked on Santana's and then Quinn's.

"I'll give it to my two best friend's. Their smart"

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"They've got their phones turned off. Hold on. If I'm correct, Mike should still have his on, or I could at least track where he answered the phone." She said, tapping away, bringing up Mike's phone records. "Hmm..."

Rachel looked apprehensively at Tina. "What?"

"You will never guess where they are?"

"Where?" Brittany asked.

"A tattoo parlor"

"WHAT?!" Rachel yelled.

"Michael Chang, you are so dead!" Tina said as she scowled at the screen.

"Come on, let's go!" Rachel said, leading the girls out of the room and back out to the yard.

She rallied the girls and they got ready before heading out. They were going to give their partners the surprise of their lives.

* * *

Andre had his sound system blaring out hot hip hop beats as he tattooed Santana's arm.

_"__I'd like to welcome motherfuckers to the back of the mind of Bill_  
_See I'm for real_  
_When deliverin these M.O.P. tactics, I'll bury you bastards_  
_I custom make caskets_  
_The B.G. (told ya nigga) the Y.G. (soldier nigga)_  
_Even the O.G. (cobra nigga) told ya nigga_  
_I may come, with my gun in my hand_  
_to make sure you motherfuckers understand"_

He rapped along to the song that was playing, and when he stopped, Santana picked up the next part.

"_Pardon me!_  
_How the fuck you gon' start with me?_  
_I'm a heavyweight in this game, you just spar with me_  
_You get laced down, from your face down, drop your shit_  
_Niggaz thought M.O.P. stand for "mop" and shit_  
_Don't don't DON'T, get it twisted_  
_I told you that we top of the line designed realistic_  
_For instance, MASH OUT POSSE_  
_will come through and clear yo' ass out_  
_dump and air yo' ass out, CHUMP, we cold"_

When the sampled chorus started playing, some of the others including Quinn and Mike started laughing. They fist bumped and he continued tattooing her.

"Good one man!" He said as he started inking again.

"You too, D. I love this song."

She looked up when she heard Blaine and Quinn singing the chorus. She looked back at Andre and shrugged. He got up and so did she. As Quinn sung she walked over to the sound system and turned up the volume.

When the chorus came to an end, Andre picked up the verse. He started rapping and all of the team got up and started acting cool and bopped their heads to the music.

_"A predicate gun buster, I passed all classes_  
_One of the fastest at blastin flashes (BURNT)_  
_You seen my work, you know my steez_  
_It's a slim chance that I'ma hesitate to squeeze, please_  
_Money__ never made me (no) money never played me (NO NO)_  
_.. and Money __bet__' not make or I break his ass_  
_Subtract his ass when I step through his hood_  
_Fuck droppin you, I'm into stoppin you for good"_

Santana then picked up the second part.

_"Stop him if you could ("You're as cold as ice")_  
_And you'll be, stiff as a log in a suit lookin nice_  
_You's a sinner nigga ("You're as cold as ice")_  
_But you ain't cold enough to freeze hot slugs when they run up in ya_  
_You ain't in my class nigga, I'm the last nigga_  
_You gon' fuck around and get blast, sucka ass nigga_  
_The soul survivor, survivor sole_  
_Nigga you roll, and I roll, let's stroll_  
_I told you that I'm cold!"_

Then Quinn and Blaine sung the chorus until the end of the song. The whole shop erupted into applause and Santana and Andre homie hugged before Santana sat down again.

"Man, that was fucking sick!" Andre gushed as he sat down.

"Hell yeah! That's definitely what I needed to unwind a little."

"Damn right, girl. You know you can call me up any time if you wanna chill"

"Word to that" She said as he started inking again.

A new song came on and the front door opened, indicated by a small bell.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray!"

Quinn gulped and looked at Santana who was in the chair next to her.

"Looks like you got caught!" Andre laughed.

"No shit Sherlock. Andre want a fish?" Santana spat sarcastically.

"Fuck you man" He smiled.

"Santana Macaria Lopez!"

"Shit!"

She looked at Quinn and shrugged, guessing that they were caught. They focused on what their tattooer's were doing, and tried to ignore the fear of the oncoming tongue lashing that they were about to receive.

Before they knew it, their girlfriend's had stormed into the room.

"Quinn, what the hell are you thinking?!"

"Santana, why didn't you tell me?!"

The two girls in question looked at each other and then looked over at Puck.

"It's was Puck's idea" The both said at the same time.

Rachel turned towards the boy in question and walked over to him to give him a lecture.

Tina looked at her two best friend's. "You two were clever turning your phones off. But as for my boyfriend, he let it slip by leaving his phone on. You would think that by now he would have learned to cover his tracks a little better when he has a teach nerd for a girlfriend. Michael Chang, you are in so much trouble!" She said storming off towards her boyfriend.

Santana and Quinn looked at each other before Andre interrupted them. "Want me to stop?"

"Nah, carry on what your doing" Santana replied.

* * *

By the time they had their tattoo's finished, it was sunset, so they decided to order in and watch TV. After the initial shock had worn off, Rachel and the girls had accepted it. Brittany was dying to see what Santana had done, but the latina had denied her, telling her that she would show her later on in the evening in private. Rachel was still not happy, but Quinn had promised her that she would like it.

Now they were all sat in the TV room watching a random TV show. Brittany was sat on Santana's lap, who was sat in the corner in one of the lay-z-boys.

Brittany buried her head into the crook of Santana's neck and started leaving featherweight kisses up her jaw. She let her hand drift down Santana's torso until it rested on the latina's stomach. She heard Santana's breathing pick up and smiled against the skin of her neck, moving her hand so that it trailed under her shirt, where she started tracing patterns on her abs.

When her hand started to travel lower, Santana stopped her by grabbing hold of it. "Don't do that unless your willing to finish what you start" She whispered loud enough for only Brittany to hear.

"Oh? But I _am_ willing to. I _always_ finish what I start" She purred back.

"Hey San!"

"Shit" she cursed under breath and looked over at Tina.

"Yeah?"

"I have some big news"

"What is it?"

"The warehouse got raided last night. Apparently Schuester has been keeping an eye on it for us. I got an email from him just now saying that Finn's thugs have literally torn the place apart looking for us and any information on where we could be."

"Fuck" She sighed, rubbing her temples. Brittany carefully removed her girlfriend's hands and kissed each side of the vampires head soothingly. "Thanks B" She whispered back as Brittany kissed her temples again.

"What should we do S?" Tina asked.

"Lave it for now. I think I need to go lie down. Come on Britt." She got up and left the room with the dancer, heading straight for their bedroom.

* * *

A few hours later...

Quinn was sat on her and Rachel's bed enjoying the silence. When the door opened, Rachel peeped her head in.

Quinn looked up at her girlfriend. "Your not still mad at me are you?"

"Not if you show me what you had done today, I won't be. I'm still a little shocked at the whole sudden idea of it, but I'll get over it." She replied as she closed the door, locking it behind her, and walked over to where Quinn was sat and joined her.

"Good."

"Quinn, is something wrong?" She asked, detecting the defeated tone in Quinn's voice.

"I hate it when your mad at me"

"Sweetie, I'm not mad." She said, placing a comforting hand on Quinn's back.

"I just want you to like it. Unlike Puck, me and Santana got tattoos that actually meant something."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Can I see?"

"There's this one" She showed her the 'R' on the inside of her right wrist. "It stands for your name. Santana has a matching 'B' on the inside of her left wrist.

"It's really nice. I like the font" Rachel smiled, looking at the scripted 'R'.

"I have another on too"

"Can I see that one too?" She asked, Quinn nodding in response.

"Hold on"

She sat up a little and tugged at her t-shirt, Rachel helping her pull it up over her head.

"Can you help me take off the gauze pad? Andre said it should be healed by now."

Rachel nodded and Quinn held up her arm to give the singer better access. Rachel carefully reached out and peeled off the pad, revealing a more or less healed tattoo. At first she couldn't understand it.

"What is it?"

Quinn looked down at her new tattoo. "It's ancient Japanese writing. It's the language I learned when I trained in Japan all those centuries ago with Santana and Tina. Andre has a guy at the shop who's familiar with it, so I asked him if he could write something out for me."

"What does it say?" Rachel asked as she inspected the small symbols that were perfectly written in extremely precise, perfect rows.

"You can touch it Rach" She smiled, watching as Rachel finally let her fingers trace the symbols. Feeling Rachel's finger along the still sensitive skin, she continued. "It's lyrics"

"For what?"

"I said that they meant something right?"

"Yes, you did"

"Well, they do. Do you remember that song you wrote when we went through that rough patch a year after we started dating?"

Rachel nodded her head. "It was one of the darkest time's of my life. But what's all this got to do with the song I wrote?"

"That song spoke so much to me, Rach. When you sung it for me, with tears pouring out of your eyes, there was so much raw emotion flowing out of you. I just knew you were the one for me. In that very moment, it was you and me, and those lyrics have been imprinted on my brain ever since, and probably until the day that I finally ash. I knew that we've come to a point in our relationship where we know everything about each other. You know I'm a vampire, and you know everything that goes on everyday. I felt as if it was time to finally make those words permanent, because without them, I don't know if I would even be sitting here with you right now. They made me change and made me change our relationship for the better."

By the end of her little speech, Rachel now had tears running down her face.

"Hey, no crying" Quinn said as she brushed away Rachel's tears with her thumbs.

Rachel looked up at her with watery brown eyes. "I love you so much"

"So your not mad I got a tattoo?"

Rachel chuckled and shook her head before looking back up into Quinn's eyes. "No"

Quinn smiled and lent down, connecting their lips together in a soft and tender kiss. Pulling away, Rachel asked what part of the song it was.

"Can I start again, with my faith shaken?  
Cause I can't go back and undo this  
I just have to stay and face my mistakes,  
But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this

What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
And all that you touch tumbles down?  
Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?_"_

Quinn didn't sing the lyrics, simply recited them from memory. Rachel smiled up at her, close to tears once more at the sheer beauty of the way Quinn said the words, like they were coming straight from her heart.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she pulled Quinn towards her by the back of her neck, kissing her deeply and ever so slowly, as if she was trying to convey all of her love for the blond in one simple kiss.

Resting her forehead against Quinn's and keeping her hand in place on the back of her neck, she whispered, "I'm ready"

Quinn opened her eyes to look at Rachel, who had her eyes closed. "What do you mean?"

Rachel brought up her other hand and cupped Quinn's face, opening her eyes so that she could look at her blond girlfriend. "I'm ready for you to feed on me"

"I-I..." Quinn stuttered.

"Shush. It's ok Quinn. I've thought about it, and I really want this. I'm ready to let you claim me"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I've never been more sure in my whole entire life"

Quinn looked deeply into her eyes, seeing nothing but love and dedication.

"Are you absolutely sure that you want me to do this? It's not just a simple thing Rach, I'll be feeding on you"

"Please, Quinn. How many more times do I have to tell you? I want this, and I know you want it too. We've waited for the perfect time, and you've been so patient for me. I'm ready now. I'm ready to go that one step further, I want you to taste me. I want you to feel me in the fullest way possible." She said, looking into Quinn's eyes the whole time.

Quinn thought for a few moments before placing a soft kiss to Rachel's lips.

Pulling away she said, "Ok"

"Really?"

The blond nodded. "Yes. If you want this, I want it too"

Rachel smiled and kissed the vampire back.

Quinn moved Rachel so that she way laying down on the bed with her hovering over her.

"What position do you want to do this in?" Quinn whispered as she looked down at her girlfriend.

"This one's fine. I can always feel you better this way. It's also my favourite"

Quinn nodded and lent down to kiss her, their kisses slow and passionate. Rachel sat up and her and Quinn started undressing themselves. When Rachel was completely free of clothes, she looked at Quinn, who was wearing nothing but her boxers.

"I have to admit, with that tattoo, you look a little more rebellious and rugged"

"Rugged, huh?" Quinn smirked, pushing Rachel so that she was laying on her back once more with Quinn hovering over her.

"Uh huh" Rachel murmured, loving the closeness of her girlfriend, and captured her in a heated kiss.

The diva's hands roamed lower, and started playing with the waistband of Quinn's boxers, so Quinn raised herself high enough to let her girlfriend pull them off. Once free of the constricting material, Quinn kicked them off with her foot into a random direction. She felt Rachel's hands cup her rear end and pull her in close.

So close in fact, that she could practically feel the heat radiating from Rachel's core. She was so close to what she wanted, but remembered at the last minute that she didn't have a condom on.

"Hold on" Quinn whispered and pecked Rachel's lips before maneuvering herself towards the nightstand, all the while managing to keep her closeness to Rachel.

She reached for the drawer and pulled out a blue foil square when she was stopped by Rachel's hand. "No"

"Rachel, I need to. If I don't, you could get preg-"

"No. Don't put it on."

"Why?"

"Because I want to feel all of you when we do this. I've been planning this for a while, and I knew that when it happened, I wanted to you to feel me without a barrier."

"But Rach, I could get you pregnant"

"You won't"

"How can you be so certain?"

"Because I've planned this out. I'm on birth control, sweetie, so you can't get me pregnant. We haven't discussed what would happen if you did happen to impregnate me, but I really wanted to feel you completely. We don't do it often, but I wanted this to be special."

Quinn sighed and dropped the condom back into the drawer before closing it and returning to her place above Rachel.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" Rachel nodded, pulling Quinn in for a kiss. When she pulled away, she looked down to see Quinn's member had deflated just a little.

Quinn looked down at her appendage and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry"

"It's ok sweetie. It's not your fault. Hold on"

Rachel guided her right hand down and gave Quinn's member a few long and slow pleasurable strokes, smiling when she heard Quinn moan.

"I love how quickly you I can get you hard Quinn. Does that feel good?" She whispered into Quinn's ear as she continued stroking her.

"_So_ good" Quinn groaned, loving what Rachel's hand was doing to her.

"You know what would feel even better Quinn? You inside me. Would you like that? To take me completely without a barrier?"

Quinn groaned in response to her words and the brunette smiled when she felt her girlfriend grow harder in her hand. Feeling as if Quinn was at her complete length, Rachel moved her girlfriend so that she was directly above her entrance, sliding Quinn's hardened member through her folds, just to make sure that it would be easier for the blond to enter her.

When she felt herself slide through slick, hot, wet folds, Quinn gasped. "Your so wet already Rach"

"That's all because of you, baby. Only you can do that to me"

"God. I want to be inside you _so bad_" She groaned into Rachel's neck.

"Then take me Quinn, put yourself inside me and make love to me"

Quinn kissed Rachel's neck and let the diva guide her with her hand into her entrance. Quinn gasped as she entered her girlfriend, welcomed by a white hot heat that gradually started to surround her the deeper she went. When fully sheathed inside her girlfriend, she let Rachel adjust to her. When the singer wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist, she started to rock against her in a slow, but steady rhythm.

Quinn instantly joined, and started moving her hips in sync with Rachel's.

Rachel gasped when Quinn hit an ultra sensitive part. "Oh, God. _Right_ there Quinn!"

"Does that feel good?" She asked, accentuating her point with a particularly hard thrust.

"_So good_" Rachel moaned, pulling Quinn in deeper with her legs.

Quinn groaned in response, picking up her pace. Rachel responded by grabbing hold of her shoulders, scratching the newly healed skin. Quinn winced, and Rachel broke out of her haze, scared that she'd hurt her girlfriend.

"Quinn..." She wheezed, trying to catch her breath. "Quinn" She moved her hands so that she could cup her girlfriend's face, making her look at her. "Baby, did I hurt you?"

Quinn kept up her pace as she looked into Rachel's eyes. "No, the skin's just a little bit sensitive that's all"

"Sorry"

"Don't be" Quinn puffed, her breathing ragged. "Just be a little more careful ok?"

Rachel nodded in response. "Ok"

Quinn captured Rachel's lips in a sloppy kiss as she started to feel that familiar coil start to grow in her stomach.

"Your so tight Rach" Quinn groaned into Rachel's neck as the diva cradled her head there with one of her hands.

"You feel so good inside me baby" Rachel panted as her pleasure doubled when Quinn thrust a little faster and harder.

"I'm so close Rach..." Quinn panted as her thrusts became faster.

Rachel registered what was about to happen, and decided that now was the right time.

"Show me your fangs"

Quinn managed to crane her head up to look at her girlfriend's face seriously. "What?"

"So me your fangs" She repeated.

Quinn did as she was told and detracted her fangs. Rachel smiled the best she could, and moaned loudly when Quinn thrust particularly deeply, hitting her g-spot.

The vampire returned her head to the crook of Rachel's neck, letting her fangs barely brush over the skin.

"That feels really good baby" Rachel moaned, the feeling of Quinn's fangs dragging across her neck lightly driving her crazy.

Spurred on by Rachel's loud moans of pleasure, Quinn felt herself almost release, only just managing to hold herself back.

"I-I...I'm gonna come..." She wheezed into Rachel's neck.

"Do it Quinn" Rachel puffed. "Please, do it!"

When she couldn't hold on any longer, Quinn kissed the skin of Rachel's neck and then drove her fangs deep into her jugular vein, both her and the brunette's orgasm's hitting at the same time at full force.

"QUINN!" Rachel moaned loudly, the feeling of Quinn feeding on her and coming at the same time contributing to the best orgasm she had ever had in her life.

Quinn groaned loudly as she felt herself empty her seed into her girlfriend, Rachel's walls milking her for all that she was worth. With a last few thrusts, she slowed down until her thrusts came to a slow stop.

Rachel sighed in contentment when she felt Quinn take one last suck and release her fangs, licking her neck affectionately afterwards. The blond rested her head in the crook of Rachel's neck as her heartbeat fell back to it's normal pace.

The singer cupped Quinn's face and pulled her up so that she could look at her. They shared a smile with each other, Rachel pulling Quinn down for a soft kiss. When the blond pulled away, Rachel smiled and kissed Quinn's chin, kissing away the dribble of her own blood.

She kissed Quinn once more, letting the blond have one last taste of her before pulling away again.

"Hi" She greeted, grinning widely.

"Hi" Quinn smiled back, placing a soft kiss to her lips.

"I don't know about you, but that felt amazing"

"That was unbelievably good" Quinn agreed, feeling herself soften inside of her girlfriend and wriggling a little, ready to pull out.

With her legs still wrapped around Quinn's waist, albeit loosely, she kept her in place.

"No" She whispered. "Just stay right where you are. I want to feel you for a little longer."

Quinn nodded and smiled softly when Rachel traced her lips with one of her fingers.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"That was the best orgasm of my life"

"Really?" Quinn asked surprised.

"Yes"

"Good, cause that's the same for me."

"Really?"

"Yes" Quinn grinned, inwardly chuckling at the question reversal between the two of them.

"How did I taste?" Rachel asked shyly after a few moments of silence.

"Mind blowing. I've never tasted something so amazing in my whole life. It tasted amazingly sweet and everything I could have ever dreamed of, better in fact."

Rachel smiled. "I love you Quinn"

"I love you too, Rach" She said, leaning in for a kiss.

After a few more minutes of lying contently in each others arms, they both decided to call it a night and go to bed.

When Quinn spooned Rachel from behind, they both went to sleep with huge smiles on their faces, feeling more connected with each other than they had the whole time they had been together. Falling asleep, they felt as if they were as one, like nothing in the world could come between them and rip them apart.

* * *

TBC

_[Song used: **M.O.P - Cold As Ice**]_

_(Also, Santana's tattoo will be revealed next chapter, :p)_


	18. Sick

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE, it's plot or it's characters.

_Shout out to all of my reviewers, thx, your words mean a lot. Thx to everybody who added to favorites, alerts etc, always nice to know that you are out there reading it and liking it._

_Your going to love this chapter, trust me. Another short filler chapter before I jump into the craziness, and you will love it, trust me!_

* * *

Santana was currently in the shower. The previous night she had sat down with Brittany, who had helped her plan some things out for what the team were going to do next. Surprisingly, Brittany had a knack for planning things. Santana stored that information in the back of her brain for later, knowing that the blond's skills would definitely come in handy in the future.

She smiled when she felt a kiss on her shoulder and arms encircle her waist from behind.

"Hey baby" Santana greeted.

"Hi" Brittany replied innocently, resting her head on Santana's shoulder and enjoying the spray from the shower head washing over them.

Santana turned around and placed a kiss upon Brittany's lips, wrapping her arms around her waist. Brittany rose her arms up so that they were comfortably resting on Santana's shoulders.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better than I was. Thank you" The dancer grinned, kissing Santana sweetly.

"You sure?" Santana asked as she pulled away.

Brittany nodded. "Yeah"

Santana nodded in agreement and kissed her once more. Earlier that morning, Santana had awoken to an empty bed, and a sick Brittany.

* * *

_Santana went to turn over and spoon Brittany from behind, but found no one there. Blinking her eyes open, Brittany was indeed not in the bed, the whole room in fact. She looked over at the clock on the nightstand._

_4AM_

_She looked around to see that it was still dark outside. Her eyes instantly adjusted to her surroundings, and the more she woke up, she noticed a slither of light coming from the bathroom. She got up and padded over to the door in her sleep shirt and boxers._

_Once there, she knocked on the door._

_"Britt? You in there?"_

_When she got no reply, she listened in. She could make out muffled gagging sounds, and instantly opened the door._

_"Britt? Baby?!" She ran up to her girlfriend who was positioned over the toilet puking her guts up. "It's ok Britt, I've got you" Santana said soothingly as she held Brittany's hair back and rubbed soothing circles upon her back._

_When Brittany had finished, the latina stood up and returned with a wet flannel. She helped Brittany clean up a bit and then sat down next to her against the bathroom wall, placing the wet flannel on the dancer's forehead._

_"That better?" Santana cooed, brushing a stray piece of hair behind Brittany's ear._

_Brittany nodded and wordlessly climbed into Santana's lap, burying her head into her neck the best she could. Santana took off the flannel and kissed Brittany's forehead, her free hand wandering down to Brittany's stomach and rubbing it in soothing patterns._

_"You ok B?" She whispered._

_"My tummy hurts San"_

_Santana's throat constricted at how innocent and small Brittany's voice sounded in that moment._

_"You want me to get you some medicine?"_

_Brittany nodded into her neck and Santana picked her up in a fireman's carry. The latina placed her on the bed before moving back to the bathroom to pick out some medicine. Looking over all of the stuff that they had, she decided to go downstairs. She walked back out into the room and kissed Brittany on her forehead._

_"I'm gonna go downstairs and make you some peppermint tea. I think Rachel recommended it once. I'll be right back."_

_Brittany nodded. "Don't be too long."_

_"I won't be. I promise baby" She said, placing another kiss on her forehead before walking out of the room._

_When she walked out of her door, she saw Quinn doing the same._

_"Q?"_

_"S?"_

_"What the hell are you doing up at 4am?"_

_"I was hungry."_

_"Really Quinn?" She spat sarcastically._

_"What?!"_

_"Fuck. Sorry. I'm kind of in a hurry."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I just woke up to find Brittany puking her guts up in the toilet."_

_"She ok?"_

_"Yeah, I think so. I'm just going to go make her something to make her feel better."_

_"What did you want to make?" Quinn asked as they walked downstairs together._

_"I remember some time ago that Rachel makes some special sort of tea when you have an upset stomach."_

_Quinn smiled and blushed at the thought of her girlfriend taking care of her. "Yeah, she does. Want my help?"_

_"Sure"_

_Quinn helped Santana make some tea for Brittany and they both went back to bed. Santana walked up next to the bed and sat down next Brittany and offered the tea to her._

_The dancer slowly drunk it all, Santana then placing the cup down on the nightstand and getting into bed behind her. Brittany felt her girlfriend slide into the bed and wrap her arms around her midsection from behind. She relaxed into the touch and felt Santana kiss her on the shoulder before slipping into a more peaceful nights sleep._

* * *

Santana broke out of the embrace to reach for the shower gel, but was stopped by Brittany's hand.

"You ok?" She asked, worried that her girlfriend may still be a little nauseous.

The blond shook her head and looked at the latina's now-healed tattoo. "It's so beautiful San."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. It's amazing"

Brittany traced her finger over her girlfriend's arm.

The full image was a dragon that was weaving in and out of a line of complicated Japanese symbols which went downwards, one by one, from the top of the bicep to the bottom. The dragon's head weaved in front of the text just above halfway down, and it was done in extreme detail.

"It's so detailed San"

"My man Andre works fast. He's had years of practice at these types of things."

The whole tattoo was a work of art, detailed from the very top to the very bottom. The scales on the dragon were individually drawn and shaded, perfected with the skill of someone who had spent countless hours honing and crafting his skill. Even the wisps of air around the dragon's body was shaded and shaped to perfection.

"You know, you look so hot with this tattoo"

"Do I really?"

"Oh yes, you really do" She purred, pulling Santana towards her and kissing her for all she was worth.

Santana had her eyes closed when she pulled away. "Wow"

"You ok San?" Brittany giggled.

"That kiss was amazing"

"I guess that was a mixture of some things all put together."

"And what might they be?" Santana asked, snaking her hands around her waist and kissing her neck where her bite marks were healing nicely.

Brittany's breath caught in her throat as she tried to answer. "Your lips on my neck. The hot water running down both our bodies. Your strong arms around me. And your new tattoo, which makes you look even more rugged than before."

"You think we've got time before breakfast?"

Brittany smirked, jumping up and wrapping her legs around Santana's legs tightly. "Let's find out."

* * *

When they were finished, they went back into their room to change. Santana sat on the bed, doing up the buttons on her blue plaid shirt, whilst Brittany searched for a t-shirt.

"San?" Brittany asked in a weary voice.

"Yeah?" She said looking up from what she was doing.

"My t-shirt won't fit anymore"

"What do you mean?" Santana asked as she looked at her girlfriend, who was trying to pull the t-shirt down over her bellybutton.

"It won't fit. See" She huffed in frustration as she failed to pull it down again.

Santana did up the last button, leaving some of the top buttons undone so that the t-shirt underneath was showing at the top, and walked over to Brittany. She turned the blond so that they were looking at a side view of themselves, and stood behind her.

Santana tugged down on the shirt, only to find that Brittany was right. The shirt wouldn't cover the slither of skin on display. The latina wrapped her arms around Brittany from behind and placed a hand on either side of her stomach.

"You do seem a little bit bigger babe. You been eating more than usual?" Santana asked as she watched herself holding Brittany in the mirror.

Brittany's brow furrowed. "I'm pretty sure I have. I must have eaten a few things I shouldn't have. Maybe I need to get back to work."

"When do you need to be back?" Santana asked, placing a kiss to the back of Brittanys' neck.

"In a week"

"Maybe you should come out running with me, get back into a routine. You might be able to lose it before you go back if your lucky."

Brittany nodded. "That sounds like a good idea, but what am I going to do right now?"

Santana thought for a few moments before answering. "Keep the t-shirt on and put on one of your button up shirts like mine. That way nobody will know that it doesn't quite reach the bottom properly."

"Your so smart" Brittany said as she turned around in the embrace to kiss the vampire.

"I'm not the one who's smart B, you are"

* * *

After Brittany had found a suitable shirt, a purple plaid one that matched Santana's, they made their way downstairs for breakfast. Sitting at the table, when Santana offered Brittany a piece of food, the blond shook her head.

"You ok B? Do you still feel sick?" Santana whispered.

Brittany shook her head. "I'm just not hungry, but thanks for asking" She smiled up at her, kissing the latina and resting her head on her shoulder.

"Ok, just let me know if you feel sick again"

Brittany nodded as she let her girlfriend continue eating.

"S, when are we going down to Texas?" Puck asked as he shovelled food into his mouth.

Santana looked up. "In a few days. I'll let you know exactly when. I know that it's important that we get down there as soon as possible, but it's also important that we recharge, because if we're fatigued, we're not going to be at our best and we're not going to be ready to face whatever Damani is going to throw at us."

"Sounds reasonable" He replied as he reached for even more food.

"I'm going to go and pee" Brittany whispered in Santana's ear.

Santana turned her head to look at Brittany questioningly. "But you only went pee just before we came down."

"I know, but I need to go again"

"Go ahead. I'll see you in a minute" She replied, kissing the blond sweetly.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Santana said, Brittany kissing her before getting up and leaving the room.

Quinn lent over from where she was sat next to her. "San, I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead"

Quinn looked around and then back at her best friend. "Not here. It's kind of private."

"Ok, well let me finish and then we can go talk."

"Thanks"

"No problem Quinn."

* * *

Quinn and Santana were now sat in the tech room on their own.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Santana asked as she joined her friend on the couch.

"Last night I fed on Rachel."

Santana's eyes bulged. "What?!"

"I did. She was looking at my tattoo and we shared a moment, and she told me she was ready. So, we kind of did what you and Britt did."

"And what was that?"

"We made love and I fed on her when we were, you know..." She trailed off embarrassed.

Santana laughed. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Q. It's perfectly natural, and I'm glad you and Rachel took that final step."

"Thanks, but that's not all"

"Oh?"

"We did it without a condom, because she said she's on birth control as she wanted to prepare for it and wanted it to be special for me and her, and it felt _really_ good S."

"Yeah, what's the point of you telling me this?"

"That's the thing."

"What?"

"What if I _do_ get her pregnant? What happens then? I mean, that's what we were given our 'things' for, to do that specific thing. But what if I really do get Rachel pregnant, what's the baby gonna be, and will it be ok?"

Santana held up a hand to stop her friend from rambling laughing. "Woah there, Q. Calm down. I'm sure that whatever happens, we'll find a way to work around it. We always do"

Quinn sighed a sigh of relief. "Thanks San"

"No problem"

Quinn wrapped her best friend in a tight hug as a thank you.

* * *

Later that night...

Quinn sat opposite Rachel in their favorite restaurant.

"It feels like we haven't been out on our own in like, forever" Rachel sighed, taking another bite of her salad.

Quinn nodded in agreement. "I know, It's been a while since we just went out as a couple. Things have just been so crazy lately, we haven't really had time to just be ourselves and spend some time together. I miss it when it's just us"

"I know how you feel. I know that you and the team have important matters that you need to attend to, but I have to admit that I miss it when we can just spend some time together, just the two of us."

"Yeah, but I want to make sure that we do, even though things are crazy, I want to spend as much time with you as possible."

Rachel smiled at Quinn's sentiment. "I love you so much" She said, staring at Quinn lovingly.

"I love you too." She grinned, leaning forward, Rachel meeting her halfway for a sweet kiss before she sat back in her seat once more.

"Talking of crazy things, I want to talk to you about something" Rachel said as she finished another bite of salad.

Quinn gulped and looked up at her girlfriend. "Nothing's wrong. I promise" Rachel smiled, taking Quinn's hand into her own. "I'm actually more concerned for my best friend."

At the mention of her best friend's girlfriend, Quinn looked up. "What's wrong with Britt?"

"I need to tell you something important" Rachel said, looking around subconsciously, as to not be overheard by anyone.

Quinn lent in closer so that Rachel could tell her. "I'm all ears."

"Yes, but you have to promise not to tell Santana"

Quinn raised her eyebrow. She always told her best friend everything. "Why?"

"Trust me when I say that it's something that she shouldn't know. At least not yet."

The vampire nodded, thinking about it. "I promise not to tell her."

"Promise?"

Quinn smiled and lent forward, kissing Rachel to confirm that she was telling the honest truth. It was a silent agreement that they had developed between them. A kiss to say that they were telling the truth and that they were promising something. Like a reassurance method.

"I promise"

Rachel took a deep breath and nodded. "Ok, so it started this afternoon. You and Santana were playing your video games with Puck and Blaine and the rest of the boys and Brittany approached me in our bedroom."

Quinn nodded and held Rachel's hand comfortingly. "What happened?"

* * *

_Brittany followed Rachel. She followed her up to her and Quinn's room after they left their girlfriend's to play their video games in the TV room. She knocked on the door and waited for a reply._

_"Come in" Rachel called, Brittany opening the door and entering. "Oh, hey Britt..." She trailed off when she saw her best friend's expression. "Is everything ok?" She asked as she placed her sheet music on the dresser._

_Brittany shook her head and a tear ran down her cheek. Rachel rushed over to her best friend and took her into her arms, leading her over to the bed where they sat down._

_"Hey, Britt...calm down." Rachel said as she stroked Brittany's hair soothingly. "Do you want me to get Santana?" Brittany just burst into more tears at the mention of her girlfriend. "Ok, calm down Britt...I've got you" Rachel whispered, feeling at a loss for what else she could do to calm down her best friend._

_When Brittany had calmed down enough, Rachel stood up and got her box of tissues, handing them to her friend._

_"Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" Rachel asked soothingly._

_Brittany nodded. "I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone"_

_Rachel nodded. "Ok, what is it?"_

_"I need you to come somewhere with me tomorrow..."_

* * *

Quinn nodded. "So your going tomorrow?"

"Yes, first thing in the morning. That's why I need you to keep Santana occupied during the day."

"Ok"

"I really need you to help with this Quinn. I didn't know who else to turn to. Your the only person other than Santana and Brittany that I can trust with this."

Quinn nodded and squeezed her girlfriend's hand reassuringly. "You can trust me Rach. I promise you that I won't tell anyone, especially Santana, no matter how hard it is."

"Thank you" Rachel smiled, leaning in for a sweet kiss.

"That's what I'm here for" Quinn said, stealing another kiss before they pulled away.

* * *

The same time across town...

Santana thrust into Brittany hard, the blond whimpering at the pure pleasure she felt from her girlfriend as she wrapped her legs tightly around a tan waist.

"That feels so good" Brittany moaned.

"Yeah?" Santana purred into her ear, her voice coming out in a husky whisper and turning Brittany on more than ever.

She thrust into her girlfriend particularly hard, their chests rubbing together as Brittany held her in place by her shoulders. The blond whimpered in pain. Santana slowed her thrusts and pulled her head back so that she could look at her girlfriend's face.

"Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" She asked as instantly regretted her hard thrusting.

"I'm ok"

"Are you sure? It sounded like I hurt you. I didn't thrust too hard did I?"

"No" Brittany panted, her heart still racing. "It's just that my chest feels ultra sensitive right now."

"Is something wrong?"

Brittany felt tears well up in her eyes at her girlfriend's genuine concern. She almost lost it and told her, but managed to hold herself back. She shook her head.

"Are you sure?" Santana asked as she slowed her thrusts a little more and looked at her girlfriend with nothing but love in her eyes.

Brittany let a tear roll down her face, Santana instantly kissing it away. "Hey, hey...why are you crying?"

"I love you so much" The blond replied, pulling Santana into a loving kiss.

"Do you want me to stop?" She asked, ready to pull out if she needed to. Brittany shook her head, accentuating her point by tightening the hold she had on the vampire's waist.

"Don't stop. I _need_ you Santana. Just be a little more careful that's all."

The brunette nodded in acknowledgement. "You want me to change position?"

Brittany nodded and without pulling out, Santana managed to flip them over so that Brittany was straddling her waist with her still inside her.

"That better?" Santana asked soothingly.

Brittany nodded. "Yes" She quietly replied, already starting to move on top of Santana.

Santana groaned loudly as she let Brittany take the lead and set the pace, getting back to what they were doing before.

* * *

The next day around 9pm...

Santana was walking past the back door when she noticed Lauren on her own. Squinting, she could see the large girl lighting a cigarette. Santana shook her head and made her way out into the yard.

"Zizes"

Said girl turned around and looked at the latina, a lit cigarette hanging from her mouth. Santana waved the smoke out of her face and grabbed the cigarette, throwing it on the floor and crushing it with her foot.

"What the hell was that for!" Lauren yelled.

"Watch your tone Zizes!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I said so."

"And what makes you think that your in charge?"

"I'm the leader of the team, that's why!"

"And what makes you so special?"

Santana snorted. "When are you going to get it through that thick skull of yours?! That attitude is getting you nowhere Lauren. And to tell the truth, I'm fucking sick of it! If you don't fucking stop it, the things that I'll do to you will make you wish you were back, hungry and bleeding, in that stinking outhouse back at that abandoned restaurant, with nothing but creepers ready to rip your flesh apart." The latina growled.

"Fuck you Lopez!"

Things got heated instantly between the two of them, and before Santana knew it, she was being thrown into the fence. More like body slammed. When she stood up, Lauren was charging at her. She managed to jump out of the way just in time before she was slammed again.

Momentarily confused, Lauren didn't see Santana, and was pounced on from behind. Santana jumped on top of the other vampire and manged to strike her head a few times, getting in some good hits. Lauren's blood boiled and she flung Santana off of her onto the floor. She picked the stunned latina up and rammed her into the fence, pinning her up against it as she held her up by the collar.

"What makes you think your the best Santana? Why are you so important that you can boss people around, huh? You know what I think? I think your a coward Santana. I think that your nothing but a scared little vampire that wants nothing more but to destroy the man who made her. I think that's selfish of you. What about the rest of your team huh? What about what they want?!" Lauren spat, her fangs an inch away from Santana's face.

"Fuck you, Zizes. You know nothing about me!"

Lauren snorted and punched Santana just above her left eye, drawing blood. She licked her bloodied hand and Santana hissed at her, trying to break away from her vice-like grip.

"Let me go!" Santana yelled as she squirmed in her grip.

"Fuck you!" Lauren yelled.

"Lauren!" Quinn yelled as she ran out to help her friend.

Rachel and Brittany, including Puck and Blaine, ran out after the blond. Quinn ran towards her friend, grabbing Lauren. The larger girl hissed and threw Quinn, who was caught by Puck. Lauren looked back at Santana and punched her where she had moments ago, drawing more blood. Brittany screamed when she saw her girlfriend being harmed and Blaine and Puck dived for Lauren, grabbing and prying her off their leader.

Brittany ran up to her girlfriend and pulled her into a hug, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm ok B" She panted, her breath short and ragged.

"Your bleeding though" Brittany said as she pulled away to look at the vampire.

Santana sighed and looked over at Lauren who was being restrained by Puck and Blaine. "You'd better watch yourself, Zizes. Puckerman, throw her in the spare room and lock her in there with nothing but herself. She can stay there and think about her actions before she's aloud out again. Quinn, you ok?"

Quinn nodded. "I think so. You?" She asked from her place in Rachel's arms.

"I think so, come on B"

Santana led her girlfriend into the house and up to their bedroom. She sat on the bed and Brittany walked into the bathroom, leaving the door open behind her.

"I have something that I want tell you, Santana"

"What about?" She asked as she watched her girlfriend come back out with the first aid kit in her hand.

"I'll tell you after I've cleaned you up." She said as she placed the kit down on the bed.

Santana nodded and sat patiently as Brittany cleaned up the cut above her eye. The blond cleaned up after herself and walked back into the bathroom to put away the kit. Santana watched as the blond shakily placed the kit back into the cabinet.

Brittany walked back to Santana and sat down on the bed beside her.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" Santana asked as she took one of Brittany's hands into her own.

"Santana..." Her voice cracked as she tried to tell her.

"Yeah?"

"Just know that I love you more than anything in this world, and that I always will. Your my duck Santana, my soul mate"

"Your my duck too, Britt-Britt" Santana cooed, reaching up and brushing away a stray piece of hair out of Brittany's eyes.

Brittany smiled. When she meant duck, she meant that Santana was her soul mate. "You mean that?"

"Yes" Santana said, nodding. She ducked her head and kissed the blond softly, squeezing her hand reassuringly. "Now, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"You know how I was sick yesterday morning?" Santana nodded. "And that I kept needing to go pee?"

"Yeah"

"Well, yesterday I went to Rach and I told her something and she did a few tests with me whilst you were playing your games with Quinn and the boys."

"What about it? What tests did you do?"

Brittany swallowed thickly, knowing that what she was about to say would either make or break her and Santana's relationship.

"Santana...please..."

"Britt? Your scaring me"

A tear ran down Brittany's face as Santana rubbed her back in soothing circles.

"Promise me you won't be mad."

"I promise, what is it Britt? Just tell me"

"Santana, I'm pregnant"

* * *

TBC

_Uh oh! Major cliffhanger, I know, I'm evil. :p All will be revealed in the next chapter..._


	19. Doctor's Visit

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE, it's plot or it's characters.

_Sorry for not uploading on update day guys, I had a major week sorting some stuff out so I should be getting back into a routine of working at writing real soon. Cliffhanger, and I'm happy with all the reviews I got saying that you loved it. Anyway, enjoy this Brittana focused one-shot. All mighty fluff ensue...:p_

* * *

_"Santana, I'm pregnant"_

Santana froze, her mind already replaying the words over and over.

"San?" Brittany feared the worst at her girlfriend's silence.

A few moments went by before Santana moved. She looked down at Brittany's stomach, and then back up at the blond's face.

"Your pregnant?" She asked, her voice breaking with the emotion that was washing over her body.

Brittany nodded hesitantly, a hand already instinctively resting on her stomach. "Yes. Please don't hate me San."

Santana shook her head as a tear rolled down her face. At the sight of Santana's tear, Brittany completely broke down. Collapsing into Santana's arms, she sobbed into her shirt.

"I'm s-so s-sorry Santana"

The latina rubbed soothing circles on her back, feeling that all too familiar constricting pulling at her throat. "I-I...I'm the one who's sorry Britt" She choked out.

Brittany pulled away to look at her girlfriend. "What?"

"I'm sorry for getting you pregnant"

"Are you mad at me?" Brittany asked shyly.

Santana shook her head. "No"

"How can you not be mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad? It's not your fault that your pregnant Britt. It took two of us for this to happen. God, I was only having a conversation about this with Quinn just yesterday."

"You were?" Brittany sniffled.

Santana nodded. "Yeah."

"What did you talk about?"

"What would happen if we got either of you pregnant by accident. We've been dating for years, how come only now you get pregnant?"

Brittany shrugged, drying her eyes with her sleeve. "I don't know."

"How do you know for sure that your pregnant?"

"Rachel helped me do some pregnancy tests yesterday, and then we went to the doctors office this morning to confirm it."

"How far along are you?"

"Two and a half months."

"So it was before I told you I'm a vampire?"

Brittany nodded. Santana hung her head low and shook her head. "San?"

"God, I'm so _stupid_!" She cursed, hating herself for what she had done.

Tears welled in Brittany's eyes. "San, don't you want this baby?"

Santana instantly looked up at a teary eyed Brittany. "What?! Of course I do! That was never in question, Britt"

"So you want it?" Brittany asked hopefully.

Santana nodded and took her girlfriend into a tight hug. "I love you so much, Britt" She said as she pulled away and kissed her girlfriend. Placing a hand on Brittany's small bump, she smiled the best she could. "This, it took two of us, and your my life Brittany. You've already done so much for me, and you except me for who I am. I couldn't ask for more. I take care of my own, and you and this baby are my own. I promise you that whatever happens, that I will be with you every step of the way."

Tears of joy cascaded down both of their faces. "You really mean that?" Brittany asked.

"Yes"

Brittany placed her hand over Santana's and lent in for a soft and tender kiss.

Resting her forehead against Brittany's, she asked, "Do you have a picture?"

Brittany shook her head. "I didn't want to get a copy because I wanted you to be there when we see it together for the first time. When we finally see our baby"

Santana's brow furrowed. "What do you mean 'finally see'?"

"This morning at the doctors office, when the doctor did the ultrasound, Rachel looked at the screen but I didn't"

"Why?" The vampire asked as she kept her forehead resting against Brittany's.

"Because, I wanted you to be there. I wanted to see it at the same time as you did. This is _our_ baby Santana, and I wanted the first time that I saw it to be with you, so that we could share the first look of our baby together as a couple."

"You did that just for me?"

Brittany nodded, cupping Santana's face with her free hand. "Yes. I wanted to at least do it as a couple, if you didn't disown me that is"

"Hey," Santana said as Brittany averted her gaze. "I'll never hate you Britt. It's not in my nature. When do you want to go back to the doctors office?"

"Tomorrow?"

Santana nodded. "Fine with me. We can leave for Texas in the evening. You _can_ still come to Texas with us, can't you?"

Brittany chuckled. "Yes, if you want me to"

Santana smiled and kissed her, confirming it. "I would like that." After a few moments of silence, she asked, "Can I see it?"

"See what?" Brittany asked as she kept her hand on Santana's face.

"Your stomach"

"Why? You saw it this morning." She said, confused.

"Yeah, but I haven't seen it since you told me you were pregnant. I kind of want to really see it now that you've told me."

Brittany smiled at the shy look that Santana's face sported. "Of course you can baby" She grinned, kissing Santana and then pulling back so that she could take off her t-shirt.

Santana helped the blond pull of her shirt and grinned impossibly wide at the sight of her girlfriend's now-bare stomach.

Brittany grabbed her hand. "Come on" She said as she pulled her girlfriend further onto the bed.

She sat cross legged whilst Santana sat directly in front of her. "San? You ok?"

"Your so beautiful" She said, amazed by the sight before her.

Whatever guilt she had went away the minute she saw the blond holding a hand over her slightly swollen and bare stomach. She moved forward and kissed the blond, sitting inches apart from her. She placed a hand on Brittany's stomach and looked up at the dancer.

"That's our baby?" She asked in amazement.

Brittany nodded and smiled, stroking her dark, flowing hair. "Yeah"

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany lovingly before leaning down and kissing the small bump. Brittany's heart swelled at the action, a tear of joy running down her face.

Santana came face level with her girlfriend once more. "I love you so much" She said, looking deep in her blue eyes, as if she was looking deep into Brittany's soul. "And our baby too" She added, moving her hand down so that it was resting on the dancer's stomach.

"I love you too" Brittany smiled, kissing her.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Santana asked a few silent moments later, checking her watch.

Brittany nodded and yawned. "Yes."

"Come on"

Santana helped the girl change and then changed herself, leaving her boxers on and pulling on and a wife-beater, joining her in bed.

The latina laid on her back and Brittany instantly curled up next to her, resting her head on her chest.

"San?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that we'll get an appointment tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I know someone who I can trust. Plus, they owe me a couple of favors anyway"

"Ok"

Santana rested her hand upon Brittany's stomach, rubbing the side of it with her thumb in soothing circles.

"I love you so much"

Brittany looked up and smiled at her, leaning in for a kiss. "I love you too. Thank you"

"For what?"

"Loving and accepting me and this baby."

"Correction, _our_ baby. I wouldn't leave you Britt. Not now. Not ever. We're gonna get through this. I promise"

* * *

Santana pulled on her favorite blue plaid shirt and did up the buttons. Brittany exited their bathroom and went over to the closet and picked out a shoe box, placing it on the bed and opening it. She grinned as she pulled out a pair of fresh Air Jordan 3's. She handed them to her girlfriend, smiling when the latina beamed at her.

"Thanks babe" Santana said, kissing Brittany on the cheek as she took the shoe that the dancer had handed her. "They match my shirt" She grinned as she slipped her foot into the shoe, admiring the way that they were white all over with minimal blue accents and a little bit of elephant print here and there.

"You know just what I like" Santana smiled as Brittany handed the other shoe.

"I know _exactly_ what you like" Brittany winked before walking back to the closet and placing the box on the floor next to it.

"Hold on" Santana said, walking up to her and looking in the closet. "I got these for you yesterday when Quinn and me went shopping in the morning. Sit down on the bed."

Brittany did as she as told and sat on the end of the bed as she watched Santana, curious as to what her girlfriend had bought her.

Santana reached into the back of the closet and smiled as she found the box she was looking for. She grabbed it and walked back over to Brittany and knelt down in front of her.

"Close your eyes." She watched as Brittany closed her eyes patiently.

She opened the box and picked out one of the shoes. She carefully took Brittany's feet and placed the shoes on. She grinned at the sight before her.

"Ok, you can open them now."

She sat there and watched as Brittany's eyes lit up.

"You bought these for me?"

Santana nodded. "Yep. I've wanted to buy them for a while now but I've only just finished saving up for them. I was waiting for the opportunity to go to the mall. They're the South Beach customs." She said, admiring the bright blue, pink and black accented Air Jordan 3's. "Now they match mine, sort of"

"They're amazing!" Brittany said as she pulled Santana into a tight hug.

"I'm glad you like them" Santana grinned, hugging her girlfriend back. Brittany pulled away and sat back, admiring her sneaker-clad feet.

Santana grinned, her fangs out in full view, and looked up at Brittany. "How are you two feeling this morning?"

Brittany instinctively placed a hand on her swollen stomach. "Better than I have been lately. As for this one, I think their perfectly fine."

"Good" Santana husked, removing Brittany's hand and kissing their baby. She looked up and then repeated the action with Brittany. "Come on, let's go" She said, standing up and taking Brittany's hand.

Brittany obliged and was pulled up by Santana an then led out of the room. Santana was never more thankful that her team didn't know where she was going.

* * *

Santana and Brittany were now sat in the doctor's office in front of the doctor's desk holding hands.

Brittany held on tightly to Santana's hand as the door opened. A woman of tall stature, about Brittany's height, and of Asian ethnicity walked in and stood behind her desk, holding her hand out to greet them.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Ling Katsu."

"I'm Brittany." The dancer replied as she shook the offered hand.

"Santana" She bowed her head at the latina and sat down in her chair. "I was wondering when you were going to finally call me up and use one of those favors."

Santana grinned. "I guess I just haven't had the need for you"

Ling laughed. "You mean you haven't had a need for me in a whole three years? Lopez, that cuts _deep_" She sighed dramatically.

"What did you do three years ago?" Brittany asked curiously, speaking up.

Santana chuckled and wiped a tear away from her eye. "Three years ago Ling here called me and asked if I could help her with a problem that she was having."

"What problem?" The blond asked.

"She wanted us to track some lost shipments of hers and find out why only half of her orders were being delivered. We tracked the lost shipments and found out that this small time ring of traffickers were intercepting her shipments and selling them off to higher sources. Turns out that vampires dig medical supplies. We eventually took them down and stopped them. Ling here was so grateful that she said that anytime I needed a personal favour, to just call her. So, three years later, here we are"

"Damned fucking addict vamps. They'll do anything for ash, including ruining my business."

Brittany looked at Ling confused. "What do you mean?"

Ling spoke up. "They were selling off my goods to get high. Lowlife vampires can be extreme addicts when they want to be. They'll do anything to get high, and high up vampires will do anything to make money. That's where these two work hand in hand. Ash is simply what the name says. When we die, or are killed, we ash. People then use our ash to sell on the streets, vampires and humans alike. For vampires it's like any other drug, gets you high when you need it. But, when it comes to humans, those who do actually know of our dark existence, it can give you all of our ability's, except from feeding of course, and none of our weaknesses. Anyway, enough about us, this is all about you and believe it or not, I actually have a job to do." She chuckled, looking over at Brittany. "So, first things first, I'm sure you've done some home tests am I correct?"

Brittany nodded. "Yes, the day before last my best friend Rachel helped me"

"Good, and what did they come back as?"

"Positive"

"Ok, so have you done anything else since then?"

"I went to the doctors with Rachel yesterday and he confirmed it"

"So you're pregnant for sure then?"

Brittany nodded "Yes"

"Anything else I should know?"

Brittany looked over at Santana and then back at Ling. "Nope"

"Good, so now I'm going to ask you a few questions, just to fill out the necessary paperwork." Brittany nodded in response, feeling Santana squeeze her hand reassuringly.

"Right, so let's begin..."

After many numerous questions and filling out certain paperwork, Ling finally arrived at the last two questions.

"I think I already know the answer to this, but do you know the father of your baby?"

Brittany looked over at Santana, who gave her a reassuring smile, and then looked back at the Asian woman. "Santana" She said nervously.

Ling smiled and waved her hand. "Don't worry. I know about Santana's unique 'condition', as do I also know about Quinn too. Nothing to worry about" She watched Brittany visibly relax.

Ling wrote down Santana's name on the form in front of her and then looked back up at the blond. "Last question, and then we can move on. Do you know how far along you are?"

"I actually wanted to ask you about that. The doctor said I'm two and a half months, but said that my baby was growing unusually fast."

Ling nodded. "That's because vampire offspring usually grow a lot faster than usual babies. But, they do take about an extra month to develop their genetics, so you'll be pregnant for a good ten months."

"Why do they need extra time to develop if they grow so fast?"

"Simply because their vampire offspring. We're unusual like that."

"So I'm able to carry her baby even though it takes longer to grow?"

"Yes, even though your a human, you're able carry a vampire baby. That means it works the other way around if you were a vampire. What I mean by that, is if Santana here was human and you were a vampire, you would not be able to carry her child."

"Why?"

"Because you would be a lot more complex than her. As a vampire, you'd have slightly different genetics than she did, meaning that you wouldn't be able to carry a simple human child. Once a vampire, if you wanted to have a child, the only way you could physically do it would mean reproducing with another vampire."

"What would happen to the baby if that were to happen?"

"Just like I said. Your body would simply not be able to carry a human baby, only a vampire. This would mean that when you try to get pregnant, you'd fail every single time. Our vampire genetics can be a bitch sometimes when it comes to the laws of nature."

Brittany nodded, satisfied with her answers but she had one last question on her mind. "So, is my baby ok?"

"Yes." Ling nodded. "It should be perfectly fine and healthy."

"Can I still feed on Britt? I mean, I kinda have not too long ago, but that was before we knew." Santana asked, finally speaking up.

Ling chuckled. "Yep. It's perfectly fine. Just be careful not to turn her, and you should be fine."

"What would happen if she turned me?"

"The baby might die. It's a fifty fifty chance, but it could go either way. It could be stillborn or it could be born part vampire, part human."

"I don't understand."

Ling thought for a few moments. "Have you ever seen Blade Brittany?"

"Yeah"

"The baby could turn out like Blade, a vampire with all of our strengths, none of our weaknesses. It's been debated throughout our entire history, but never proved. Most people who've tried to test this, the babies have died before they've even been born. The only known successful birth was back at the heart of our kinds beginning, back at the beginning of civilization."

"One more thing, am I having a human or a vampire baby?"

"You will have a human baby, but it will be have some vampire senses. It's what we call a dhampir in our world. You could only give birth to a full vampire baby if you were a full vampire yourself, and then if you mated with another full vampire, like Santana here, you would get a pureblood baby vampire. Anyway, enough of this depressing stuff, have you seen your baby yet?"

"No. I wanted to wait until Santana was with me so that we could see it for the first time together." She said, smiling as she looked over at Santana who smiled back.

"I love you so much" Santana said dreamily.

Brittany grinned. "I love you too" She replied, leaning in for a kiss.

Ling smiled. "You two are so cute" She grinned as she watched them pull apart. "Come on through to the other room and we'll prep you for an ultrasound."

* * *

Santana sat beside Brittany and held on to the blond's hand reassuringly.

"You ok?" She asked.

Brittany looked at her and nodded, leaning in for a kiss. Looking down at her bare stomach, she said, "Yeah. I can't wait to finally see our baby"

"Thank you Britt"

"What for?" She asked, looking back at her girlfriend.

"Waiting until I was able to be here with you. It means so much to me that you waited for me to be able to share this moment with you. Seeing our child for the first time is special, and I wouldn't want to miss it for the world."

"Your my duck, Santana. I told you that. We're a team, and we do things together. I wanted the father of my child to be here when I see it for the first time."

"I love you so much Britt"

"I love you too" The dancer replied, leaning in for a tender kiss.

"Ok, so are you two ready to see your baby?" Ling asked as she entered the room.

"Definitely" Santana said.

Brittany nodded. "Yep"

"This may be a little cold" The Asian woman said as she covered Brittany's slightly swollen stomach in a cool blue gel.

Brittany gasped at the coolness of the gel, but quickly recovered, eager to see her and Santana's baby for the first time since she found out she was pregnant.

Santana felt Brittany's grip grow tighter as they got closer to their first look. She smiled at her girlfriend and looked at the screen next to Ling.

"Ok, you ready?" Ling asked. Brittany and Santana nodded, and she looked back at the screen. "Here's your baby"

Santana's eyes bulged at what she was seeing. There on the small screen was her and Brittany's baby. A life that they had created together. She peeled her eyes away momentarily to look at her girlfriend. Brittany looked at Santana as a tear ran down her cheek, the latina wiping it away with her thumb.

"That's our baby, Santana"

The vampire nodded. "It's so beautiful" She smiled, her own tears running down her cheeks.

"Your baby looks to be completely healthy. Nothing's wrong from what I can see, so I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes." Ling said, standing up.

Santana nodded in understanding and turned her gaze back to the screen in front of her and Brittany.

"It's amazing" Santana whispered.

Brittany nodded and tugged on Santana's hand. The latina moved forward so that her head was right next to Brittany's and rested it against her girlfriend's, tears running down both their faces. She turned to Brittany and sniffled.

"I love you so much"

"I love you too."

* * *

After a quick stop to eat lunch, they made it back to the house. Her and Brittany had agreed to fly to Texas with the rest of the team that night so that they would have the whole of the next day to prepare for their mission to Sea-Arama.

Santana walked into the tech room hand in hand and with Brittany. Quinn and Rachel were already there as they had asked them to come because of an important reason.

"Hey" Quinn greeted as the couple entered the room.

"Hey Q" Santana replied back as she sat down next to her, Brittany sitting on her lap.

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" The blond asked.

Santana looked at Brittany and then back at Quinn. "Well, last night after I fought with Lauren, Brittany cleaned me up and told me something extremely important, and I felt as if you needed to know."

"What is it?" Quinn asked.

"We went to the doctor's today to see Ling, who you know already owes me a favor, and we confirmed it. Brittany's pregnant"

Quinn's mouth gaped and she looked from Santana to Brittany's stomach, then back up to the latina's face.

"For real?"

Santana nodded. "For real. Here" She held out the ultrasound and Quinn took it into her hands.

"How was it seeing for the first time?" Rachel asked whilst Quinn looked at the ultrasound.

"It was amazing" Brittany replied.

Quinn looked at Rachel and decided that it was nothing, so looked back at the ultrasound. She handed it to Rachel who took it and looked at it and then passed it back to Brittany. The blond grinned widely as soon as she touched the picture again.

"Are we still going to Texas?" Quinn asked.

Santana nodded. "Yep. We leave this evening. I'll text everybody and call a meeting three hours before our flight, then I want everybody to pack and be ready to leave."

"What about Lauren?"

Santana felt her cut sting a little bit at the image of the girl but shook it off. She looked back at her best friend and sighed. "Leave Lauren to me. I have an idea of how I could get rid of that bad attitude."

"What did you have in mind?"

Santana smirked. "The guys, some chains, and a scrapyard."

"Your not thinking of really doing that are you?"

"What? A little scrapyard derby never hurt anyone. Plus, we haven't done it in a while. Well have fun doing it and knock some sense into Lauren at the same time. Everybody wins. If she won't calm down now, she'll learn the hard way to respect me."

"You mean the _Santana Lopez_ way?"

Santana chuckled. "Hell yeah. Come on, I need to take care of some things."

* * *

2 hours and a team meeting later, Santana and Brittany had packed their bags already, now waiting in the TV with Rachel and Quinn.

"Rach?"

"Yeah?" Rachel said from her place on Quinn's lap.

"Something's been bugging me ever since you said it."

"What?"

"What did you mean by 'seeing for the first time' when you asked Brittany about her ultrasound?"

"Oh, yesterday when we went to the doctors Brittany didn't look at the screen when she had the ultrasound. I did but she didn't"

"Why?"

"Because she wanted Santana to be there to share the moment. She wanted them to see their baby for the first time together."

Quinn nodded in understanding as Tina, Mike, Blaine and Kurt entered the room. Not too long after, the rest of the team were accounted for and ready to leave. They then separated and caught separate cabs to the airport.

Santana lead her team to a private gate and talked with the security guy for a few moments. Minutes later the guard moved to the side and allowed them through. Santana held Brittany's hand tightly as she lead the team outside.

"You ready?" Santana asked as Brittany leaned into her.

"Yeah"

Santana kissed her girlfriend on the head and continued walking until they reached a private part of the runway.

"Ling let you borrow her private plane?" Quinn asked as she walked hand in hand with Rachel.

Santana nodded and chuckled. "Of course she did. She owes me more than just one favor you know"

"Awesome" Quinn said in response as she knuckled tapped her best friend with her free hand.

When they reached their plane, their bags were just being put into hold. The airport workers closed up the hold and allowed the team to board the plane. Santana got on first and let Brittany choose a place for them to sit.

"Everybody can sit where they like" Santana said as Brittany tugged on her hand. She looked towards where Brittany was looking, then turned back to her team. "But me and Britt, with the exception of Rach and Quinn, are taking the back arear. Enjoy the flight guys, we take off in five"

Santana followed Brittany into the little area at the back. It was a small square room, which had sofa's lining every side except the one with the door. Santana slid the door closed and threw her backpack down on the left couch. She felt arms wrap around her from behind and smiled.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"Is that all?"

Brittany nodded and let out a well timed yawn. Santana chuckled.

"Come on. Let's go to sleep. I think I need a nap too."

She turned around and kissed the dancer and then moved over to the back wall couch. She sat down, put some cushions behind her, took her jacket off, kicked her AJ's off, and laid down. She then opened her arms wide and ready, Brittany taking the initiative and ridding herself of her own jacket and AJ's and carefully laying down, half on top of and half off of her girlfriend. She craned her head up and kissed Santana tenderly before placing her head on the latina's chest, kissing it affectionately. Santana smiled, kissed the top of Brittany's head and wrapped her arms around her pregnant girlfriend tightly, joining her in a deep sleep.

* * *

TBC

_[For anybody wondering what Santana and Brittany's Air Jordan's look like, or what Ling looks like, just go to my Tumblr to see - **Shinodafan94**]_


	20. Scrapyard Derby

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE, it's plot or it's characters.

_Sorry yet again for the slightly late update, schools started again. Anybody see the season premiere this week? Can't wait for Britney 2.0 next week! Have some ideas for new characters already..._

_I know a lot of you have been waiting for this chapter ;)_

_Thx to people who added to favs and alerts, appreciated._

**_New Update day : SATURDAY_**

* * *

It had been about an hour since the team had boarded and taken off. Tina, Blaine, Mike, and Matt were talking about some random gaming thing, whilst Kurt and Mercedes were having a heated diva session in which they complained about anything and everything. Sam, Puck, Artie and Sugar had all decided to block out everybody else and catch some sleep whilst they still could. Lauren scowled as Quinn passed her in the aisle.

"Watch it Zizes" Quinn hissed as she continued down the isle towards the back.

She walked up to the very back of the plane, the door closed to the room Santana and Brittany were in. She knocked on the door and waited for a reply. Hearing a faint 'come in', she slid the door open to find Brittany laying asleep on top of Santana.

"Is this a bad time?" Quinn asked.

Santana shook her head. "No. Sit"

Quinn came in and closed the door behind her, padding over to the empty couch.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to let you know that the pilot reckons that we'll land in about an hour."

"Already?" Santana asked as she rubbed her sleepy eyes with her free hand.

Quinn nodded. "Yep."

"Where's Rach?" Santana yawned.

"She's in her seat fast asleep. Last time I saw her awake she was listening to her Barbra Streisand Greatest Hits CD that I got her for Christmas."

"So she decided to catch some Z's like me and Britt here?"

Quinn nodded. How wrong she was.

* * *

Rachel woke up to someone whispering her name. Naturally, her first thought would be Quinn, but when she didn't feel her next to her, she opened her eyes sleepily to see who it really was. When she got her vision back, she saw Lauren looming over her.

"Hello Rachel."

* * *

Santana stroked Brittany's hair as she spoke to Quinn.

"So what are you going to do with Lauren at the scrapyard?"

Santana smirked. "I'm going to beat the living crap out of her, what else?"

"Don't curse San" Brittany mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Don't curse, our baby can hear you"

Santana looked over at Quinn, who shrugged, and then looked back at Brittany who was just waking up. The blond sat up and rubbed her eyes clean of sleep.

"Hey" Santana said as she kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better now I've had some sleep, thank you" Brittany smiled and kissed Santana before sitting back up.

The three women looked up when they heard a knock on the door. "Come in" Santana said.

The door slid open to reveal a shaken looking Rachel. She moved towards Quinn who took her into her arms immediately.

"Rach, what's wrong?" Quinn asked.

Rachel sobbed into Quinn's shirt. She usually hated people seeing her like this, but she just couldn't help it right now. "Lauren"

That was all Quinn needed to give her an excuse for her actions that she was planning on fullfilling.

* * *

The team finally pulled up at their temporary residence at sunrise. Ling had proved that she was good for more than thing, and revealed that she had a place near where the team needed to be. She instantly let Santana stay there, telling her that she would do anything for the team.

Santana got out of the cab that her and Brittany had just shared with Rachel and Quinn. After unloading her and her girlfriend's gear, Santana walked up the path hand in hand with Brittany, unlocking the door to the very Mexican looking villa/house.

She let the team claim rooms and claimed a room near the back of the house with Brittany. Thank God the house had many guest rooms to accommodate them. Closing the door behind her, she closed her eyes as she rested up against it. She opened her eyes again when she felt a pair of hands cup her face. Smiling, she moved forward slightly and captured Brittany's lips with her own.

"Hi"

Brittany smiled. "Hey" She replied as she pulled Santana into another kiss. When she pulled away, she led the latina over to the bed.

Santana flopped down on her back in the middle and Brittany straddled her. She looked up at the blond and let her hands rest on the small bump that was Brittany's now stomach.

"You ok?" She asked, Brittany understanding that the question was directed at her and the baby.

She nodded and let one of her hands rest over Santana's, lacing her other hand with Santana's free one and then kissing the joined fingers. "I'm a little hungry but other than that I'm fine."

"Good"

"San?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you going to do with Lauren?"

"You want the truth?" Brittany nodded. "She's pushed me too far. Now, she's gonna learn the hard way what it means to go up against Santana Lopez. And when I mean the hard way, I mean it. She won't be coming out uninjured, I promise you that."

"Your really going to beat her up?"

"She'll learn the hard way what it means to be a part of this team. What it means to be a part of MY team. She's not going to get away with it, she needs to learn that that attitude of hers won't be tolerated by any of the team, and especially by me, Quinn and Tina. Not after all the things she's done."

"Just don't get too rough, ok baby? I don't want you hurt, especially since...you know..." She motioned towards her stomach where she still had her hand over Santana's.

Santana moved and sat up with Brittany still on her lap. She kissed the blond's stomach before kissing her way up to her girlfriend's lips. "I know, and I promise that I won't get hurt. Maybe a few scratches, but I won't let that bitch get a hand up on me. Not this time."

Brittany smiled at the sincerity and determination in her girlfriend's voice. "Thank you." She said, kissing her. "I love you"

Santana rested her forehead against Brittany's as she wrapped her arms around the dancer's waist. "I love you too"

* * *

It was about one in the afternoon when Santana pulled on her converses and she was ready to go. She knocked on Quinn's door and made her way down the hallway, knocking on team members doors.

She stood in front of the house, her sword strapped to her back, with Tina and Quinn by her side. The front door opened and Blaine, Puck, and Matt came out and joined them.

"Is Lady Hummel and the rest of the team holding down the fort?" Santana asked.

Blaine nodded. "Kurt's going shopping with Rachel and Brittany. Mercedes is going with them for extra protection. Sugar is also joining them, because she wants to do some shopping, and Artie and Sam are tagging along with them to go geek out in a comic store or something."

Santana nodded as said people exited the house, Lauren trudging behind.

The sun beat down on the them as they said their goodbyes.

"I love you, don't get hurt." Brittany said as she kissed Santana softly.

Santana shook her head. "I promise."

"Stay in check Quinn. But, give her an extra hard kick from me" Rachel whispered the last part loud enough for only Quinn to hear, then kissed her.

"Loud and clear Rach. I love you"

"I love you too baby. Give her hell" She said as she kissed Quinn once more.

Quinn smiled into another kiss and when they finally pulled apart, they heard Lauren call out something.

"Hey, Lopez, I see your girlfriend's a little bit bigger. Eating too much?"

Santana gritted her teeth. "Can she not go five minutes without yelling an insult at me?" She hissed.

Brittany kissed her soothingly. "Calm San, just ignore her."

"I can't Britt" Santana whined. "She insulted you"

"Just try"

Santana was about to give up when another comment from Lauren made her change her mind last minute.

"What have you been doing Santana? Fattening her up so that you can drain that pretty face with those ancient fangs of yours?"

"That's it!" Santana yelled.

"S..."

"Forget it Puckerman, she crossed the line!" She yelled at Puck as she stormed towards Lauren.

"What do you want Santana? Want to to talk to me?"

"Fuck you Zizes. I tried to be nice, but you've crossed the line."

"What are you gonna do to me? Seems the only thing you can do is make your girlfriend fat"

Rachel wrapped an arm around Brittany's shoulders in support. Santana looked back at her blond girlfriend before looking back at Lauren.

"You wanna know why Brittany is looking a little bigger now?" Lauren smirked and nodded but Santana wasn't having any of it. "I didn't want to anybody know other than Quinn and Rachel but it seems it's not going to work that way. The other day when you beat me up in the yard, when Britt took me up to our room and cleaned me up, she told me something. I guess you're all gonna know eventually but we really wanted to keep it to ourselves for a little while. But, some fucking loudmouth had to open her humongous mouth and spit what she doesn't understand! The reason Brittany's bigger is because she's pregnant! Yeah, that's right. That bump that she's sporting is our baby, my offspring, and if you badmouth about either Britt or our baby more time, you will SO wish that my sword drives through your stomach and ashes you as quickly as possible. Am I understood?!"

There were a few gasps and shocked expressions, but Santana ignored them and walked up to Brittany, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. "You ok?" She whispered.

Brittany nodded weakly as Santana placed a kiss to her forehead before kissing her on the lips and pulling away completely. They said their goodbyes and Santana and her small team of people set out for the nearest scrapyard.

It was time to teach Lauren a serious lesson.

The Santana Fucking Lopez way.

* * *

When they finally pulled up outside the scrapyard, Santana was the first person out of the car. From what she could see, it was abandoned.

"Puckerman, cut the chains" She yelled and motioned to the chains on the front gate.

The boy did as he was told and cut the chains with his bolt cutters. Santana barged in the gate and into the scrapyard, already looking for a good place to use as an arena.

Tina and Quinn followed her and the small team went about finding a suitable place to kick Lauren's ass.

"Hey, S. This ok?" Tina called, looking down at a small area that was just the right size to fight in.

Santana stood next to her looked down, then back up at her best friend. "Good one Chang" She smiled proudly, knuckle tapping the Asian girl.

Tina smiled with pride as Santana assembled the rest of the team. Once assembled, Santana walked up to and kicked Lauren down into the pit-like area and looked down on her, the team surrounding the make shift arena.

"Puckerman, you're up first"

Puck smiled and jumped down, a loud thud sounding as his heavy combat boots hit the floor. He smiled sadistically at Lauren and ran towards her, his fist outstretched.

* * *

Once everybody had had their turn, including Tina and Quinn, who had given Lauren hell, beating the girl up until Santana decided that everybody deserved a break before they finished for the day.

When Santana was ready, Brittany, Rachel and the rest of the team had just arrived at the scrapyard, thanks to Tina sending Mercedes the directions. Rachel and Brittany had just made it to the make-shift arena when Santana jumped down. The latina looked up at Brittany and smiled.

"Hey baby"

"Hi" Brittany replied innocently.

"San!"

Santana heard Quinn just in time and dodged what would have been an extremely painful body slam. She ran a distance away from Lauren and pulled her sword off her back, throwing it up to Quinn.

"S, what are you doing?" Quinn asked as she clutched her friends sword tightly in her grip.

"Trust me Q. I know what I'm doing."

She did indeed know what she was doing, but that didn't stop Brittany from worrying.

"What's she doing?"

"Trust her Britt, she knows what she's doing" Quinn said as she placed a comforting hand on Brittany's shoulder.

Santana turned and faced a now panting Lauren. The vampire looked directly into Santana's eyes and smirked.

"Bring it Lopez"

"If that's what you want, that's what you get" Santana spat back_._

"Lauren's fucked isn't she?" Tina asked.

Quinn nodded, both their gazes fixed upon Lauren and Santana. "Most definitely."

Lauren ran towards Santana once more, but didn't anticipate Santana jumping over her. The latina landed smoothly, staring at the back of her attacker. Confused as to why she didn't hit a certain latina, Lauren looked around for her, turning completely when she glanced behind herself. She looked at Santana and smiled, ready to pounce again.

Santana ran towards the other vampire and kicked her square in the chest before she even had a chance to react. Lauren stumbled back in shock and Santana used this to her advantage, punching her in the face.

She lifted her right leg up and managed to high kick, knocking Lauren over onto the floor with the sheer force of her foot. She pounced on the large girl and pinned her to the floor, using her bare fists to deliver quick and harmful blows to the girls face. Lauren's nose started to bleed, causing her blood to boil. Using her position to her advantage, she grabbed a hold of both of Santana's arms and pulled Santana to her, close enough to managed to flip their positions over.

Now the one on top, Lauren struck a particularly painful blow to Santana's head, hitting her in the side of her head. Santana groaned as she was punched square in the nose.

"How do you like a taste of your own medicine, Santana? Huh?" Lauren yelled, spit flying into Santana's face.

"Quinn..."

"She's fine Britt, trust me" Quinn replied, keeping her gaze on Santana.

Lauren kept her mouth closed for a few moments, Santana wondering why she wasn't saying anything. She was surprised when she was then spat on, the team recoiling in disgust.

"Fuck" Santana wheezed, finding it hard to move under the growing weight on top of her which felt like a ten tonne whale.

Lauren was just about to spit again when Santana raised a fist up and punched her in the face, gaining the upper hand. She lifted her left foot the best she could and kicked Lauren in the back at full force. The girl on top of her howled in pain as Santana threw her off of her.

The latina moved a good few meters away from the disorientated girl and looked up when Tina called to her.

"Here" Tina threw down a black bandanna/handkerchief to her friend.

"Thanks T" Santana said as she wiped off the spit that had luckily only hit her forehead.

When she was finished, she tucked the piece of material around one of her belt loops at the back. Looking down at her hands, she wished she had worn her gloves. _Too late to go back now_, she thought.

She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard an almighty roar and the sound of bending metal coming from Lauren's direction. She looked up and saw Lauren hurtling at her full force with a massive piece of sharp and awkward looking piece of steel. She then heard as whistle and looked up, her sword being thrown down to her by Quinn.

With practiced ease, she grabbed the sword as soon as it was at arms length above her head and dodged out of the way when Lauren tried to hit her with the jagged piece of metal.

She expertly strapped on her sword and pulled it out of it's sheath, the pure silver of the metal glinting sharply in the sunlight like a mirror, blinding anybody that looked at it. She glinted it in the direction of Lauren, and temporarily blinded her long enough for her to devise how she was going to over power the jagged piece of steel in Lauren's hands.

When Lauren regained her sight, she locked her gaze with Santana's and just ran. However, Santana instantly predicted this move and held her sword at the ready. As Lauren ran, she held the piece of steel in her hands like a baseball bat. When Santana saw this she smirked, knowing exactly what she was going to do.

Everybody watched as Lauren picked up speed. She ran towards Santana and was about to hit her when she stopped dead in her tracks. She looked down at her 'so called' weapon. She hadn't even seen Santana move. In her hands was a stump of what used to be a two foot pole of raw jagged steel, the other half of it now on the floor.

Looking up at the latina, she saw the smirk on her face. Temporarily stunned by what she saw, Lauren couldn't believe that Santana's sword had cut through her weapon in a matter of seconds, like it was nothing but butter. She locked her gaze with the other vampire, her blood boiling when Santana continued smirking at her.

Santana sheathed her sword when Lauren threw down her useless jagged 'bat'.

"Quinn, how long is this going to go on for?" Rachel asked from her place beside Brittany.

"They need to work it out between them. Who knows how long it will take for Santana to tame the beast" Quinn replied, watching her friend and her opponent circle each other like predatory animals just waiting for who was going to strike first.

Santana made no move, waiting until Lauren was riled up so much that she would jump forward first. As she predicted, the larger girl jumped at her, but she dodged out of her way. Lauren kept backing her up and when Santana hit the side of the make shift arena, Lauren grinned evily.

"You are so fucked Lopez"

Santana couldn't escape fast enough and was slammed into the scrap of an old car, the broken glass ripping her t-shirt and scratching the skin beneath. Lauren held her up by the collar, getting all up in her face.

"Your finished Lopez" She hissed, looking at Santana antagonizingly.

Santana waited for Lauren to make a move, but she didn't, instead she looking at her intensly. Instead, when the latina didn't expect it, she felt a hard, forceful, rather large knee to the crown jewels.

Santana froze, as did the whole world around her. She heard nothing as her vision blurred at the edges. All the pain she felt from the rest of the fight dissolved, not even coming close to what she was feeling right in that moment. She gasped as it became extremely unbearable, her appendage throbbing in absolute agony. No words could describe a feeling like what she was feeling right now.

She wheezed in agony as she couldn't hear anything going on around her. She just managed to hear some people gasp, but recognized the loudest one instantly.

_Brittany._

_Pregnant._

_Our baby._

With the picture of her scared girlfriend in her mind, she laughed in Lauren's face. Thinking that she had dealt the final blow, Lauren looked at Santana confused.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Y-you" Santana stuttered.

"What?"

"You're s-so f-fucking stupid."

"Huh?"

Santana wheezed again. "You never kick Santana Lopez in the balls. Ever."

"This is it" Tina said to no one in particular. "Lauren's totally, utterly fucked."

"And why's that?" Lauren asked skeptically.

"Because the last person who tried ashed at my feet in a matter of seconds."

Santana headbutted Lauren and rushed forward immediately. The latina unsheathed her sword and moved around the larger girl as quickly as she could through the pain. She grabbed Lauren's hands and held them behind her back whilst she used her left hand to hold the sword to Lauren's neck.

She held the blade close enough to Lauren's neck to cut into the skin.

"You never fuck with Santana Lopez. You never fuck with my team. From now on I want that attitude gone. I want this place to be the last place I ever see it. We clear? If we are, you leave my team members alone and you be nice. If you want my trust your going to have to work for it. Don't fucking cross me again or else the next time you meet my sword it will be lodged deeper into your throat, just enough to burn and ash you at my feet. We clear?"

Lauren nodded in submission and Santana released her sword from her neck, her large hands reaching up to the deep laceration.

"That's permanent. Good thing about silver you see, I can see exactly where I left my mark" Santana said as she limped away in pain, being helped up by Puck and Matt into Brittany's waiting arms.

"Are you ok?" Brittany asked as she checked Santana over.

The latina nodded. "I'm ok B. I think I need some ice for down there though"

Brittany looked at Santana's crotch and nodded in agreement, the two of them starting to walk towards the front gate of the scrapyard.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked as she watched her best friend help her girlfriend.

"Yeah?" She replied as she placed and arm around Rachel's shoulders.

"Did you get a chance to-"

"Yeah"

"Did you put her in her place?"

Quinn nodded and kissed the top of Rachel's head. "You bet I did."

* * *

Santana sat in her and Brittany's temporary bedroom in just a pair of shorts and boxers, topped off with her signature wife beater. Her girlfriend had gone to the kitchen to get something, and when she returned, she closed and locked the door behind her.

Santana watched as Brittany placed a bottle of oil-looking liquid down beside her. She recognized it as the massage oil Rachel had recommended back when she and Quinn had their first confrontation with Rory.

"Britt...what's the massage oil for?"

"Your back. I wanted to make sure that you were ok and ready for your big mission tomorrow."

Santana nodded, knowing that her mind had took it out of context and actually made her think it was for her situation down below. Speaking of which, still ached a little.

"Britt?"

"Yes honey?"

"It still hurts..."

"What still hurts?" Brittany asked as she pulled a tank top on, the material instantly showing off the small curve of her bump.

Santana blushed and motioned with her hand down towards her crotch where she had a bag of ice resting over the top. "You know...down there."

"Oh..." Brittany said in realization. "Do you want me to look at it for you?"

Santana almost choked on her own spit at the pure innocence in her girlfriend's voice.

"San? You ok?"

"Uh...y-yeah. Go ahead"

"Why are you stuttering?" Brittany asked as she made the latina move forward so that she was sat on the end of the bed.

"Uh, maybe because you said it so innocently."

"Wait" Brittany said as she looked up at Santana. "Are you nervous?"

"N-no"

"Santana..."

"Ok, I'm nervous" She relented as she blushed a deep shade of red.

"But why?"

"Because your about to look at my crotch and you seemed to say it rather too innocently."

"But I've done this kind of thing before, San. This position's not exactly new to either of us, if you know what I mean."

"Just take a look Britt"

Brittany nodded, knowing that Santana didn't want to talk about the subject any longer. So, she took the ice pack off and placed it on the floor beside her and then reached for the waistband of Santana's shorts. Tugging slightly, she pulled the shorts down around Santana's ankles so that all she had on was her boxers and wife beater. She took the shorts and placed them down next to the ice pack and then turned to Santana. She was just about to reach for her boxers when a thought crossed her mind.

"San?"

"Yeah?" Santana asked nervously as she looked down at her girlfriend.

"Did you think I was going to use that massage oil on your boy parts?"

Santana felt herself blush impossibly redder. If she wasn't so embarrassed she would have chuckled at Brittany's innocence. "Umm..."

"Don't lie, you can tell me San"

"Fine. Yes. I thought that you were going to use it on me down below"

"But what for?"

"I don't know? To maybe help ease the throbbing pain that's still there maybe?"

Brittany knew the pain was frustrating Santana, causing her to get snappy. So she thought she'd leave the topic alone and get back to what she was doing before.

She gripped the waistband of Santana's boxers and slowly pulled them down, making sure to be extra careful that she didn't apply any extra pressure to the most likely bruised skin. She carefully pulled them completely off and placed them on top of Santana's shorts.

Santana took in a deep breath and looked away as Brittany inspected her. After what seemed like hours, Brittany looked up at her.

"It's a little bruised San, but it should be fine."

Santana nodded, already reaching for her boxers, but being stopped by a strong grip on her wrist.

"Britt?"

"Want me to make it feel better?"

Santana looked deep into Brittany's eyes, seeing that she was being completely serious. She thought for a few moments and then nodded wearily.

"Close your eyes" Brittany whispered.

Santana did as she was told and waited for Brittany to make her move. She heard some rustling and then nothing at all. She waited for something, anything to happen, and exactly when she didn't expect it, gasped when she felt Brittany touch her. Pain prickled her member all over as she felt Brittany hold it in her hands gently, eventually growing into a full on throbbing pain at the contact.

"Britt..." She gasped in pain.

"Does it hurt that much?"

Santana nodded, her eyes still closed but now clenched shut in agony. One look at her girlfriend's pain contorted face and tears started welling up in Brittany's eyes. She never liked seeing Santana in pain, but seeing her in pure agony in such a personal area made her heart weak.

"Baby..." Brittany trailed off, kneeling up and pulling Santana into a hug.

Santana gripped onto Brittany tightly, trying to hold back the sob that was threatening to make itself known. Brittany kissed her ear and she couldn't hold it anymore. She let out a sob as she broke down in Brittany's arms. She knew she should have been celebrating at her win over Lauren today, but the pain that she was feeling made her want to cry like a little child.

Pulling away, she looked at Brittany. "Sorry" She said as she wiped her reddened eyes.

"Don't be sorry, San. Lauren's the one who should be sorry. She shouldn't have done what she did, but we can't help it now. Is there anything I can do to make it feel better?"

Santana shook her head as she grabbed her boxers, pulling them on so that she didn't feel so naked. "No. I don't think so"

"What about feeding?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you feed on me, will you feel a little bit better and maybe heal a little bit?"

"It might work, but I don't want to feed on you"

"Why?"

"What about the baby?"

Brittany glanced down at her stomach and then back up at Santana. "Ling said it would be fine San"

"Are you sure you want me to?"

"Yes"

"But what are we gonna do?"

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked as she looked at the latina with a confused look plastered on her face.

"The last time I fed on you we did it right after the first time I fed on you. We were still in a kind of sexual haze from the night before, that's why it happened so naturally and easily. Since then I haven't fed on you at all and I really don't think that my 'member' is up for any kind of activities like that, Britt."

"I know. Come here"

Brittany tugged on Santana's hand and crawled into the middle of the bed. She motioned for Santana to sit in front of her and face her. When Santana was sat with her legs out in front of her, Brittany moved forward and sat on her, wrapping her legs around her waist, being careful not to put any extra pressure on Santana's groin.

She placed her arms on Santana's shoulder's loosely. "I'm ready"

Santana looked up at her. "Right now?"

"San, are you stalling?"

"No, no, I'm sorry. I'm just scared of hurting the baby that's all."

"We're both fine, San. Please just feed on me, I hate seeing you hurt, and it's painful to see you in such pain in such a personal area."

Santana moved forward and captured Brittany's lips with her own. She moved from her mouth and kissed along her jaw until she reached her desired destination. She kissed the soft, creamy skin up and down the vein. When she heard Brittany moan, she made her move.

Detracting her fangs, she sunk them deep into Brittany's jugular vein.

The dancer moaned and cradled Santana's head in her hands, keeping the feeding vampire in place. When Santana felt it was the right time, she pulled away, licking her lips.

"You ok?" She asked as she looked at a hazy Brittany.

"I should be asking you that"

"I feel a little better but I won't know until tomorrow"

Brittany nodded and wiped away a stray dribble of blood from Santana's chin, then licking it off in front of the latina.

"Hold on" Santana said as she got up from the bed and went into the bathroom. She came back with a silver razor in her hand.

"What's that for?"

"Ling said to try it. She said that it would be beneficial for you and the baby if I did this."

"Do what?"

"Watch"

Santana took the razor and cut her forearm, then held it up to Brittany's face.

"Feed"

"What?"

"Feed, Britt"

Brittany hesitantly took Santana's arm into her hands and lowered her head to her mouth, beginning to suck the steady streams of blood. Pulling away, Santana's arm healed instantly.

"Let's have a look" She said as she inspected Brittany's neck. "Perfect"

"What?"

"Feel for yourself Britt" She said as she smiled.

Brittany hesitantly reached a hand up to her neck, only to find it completely healed, no fang marks.

"What did you do?"

"Vampire blood has healing properties. It's not a well-known fact, but our blood can heal things."

"Wow"

"I know" Santana said as she smiled and wiped away a dribble of her own blood from Brittany's creamy white chin. She held up her thumb and Brittany sucked off the remaining blood.

Santana got up and put the razor blade back in the bathroom before returning and sliding into bed next to Brittany, holding her arms open. Brittany laid down and placed her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"I love you Santana, and I'm proud of you for what you did today"

Santana felt Brittany kiss her chest. "Thank you, Britt. I love you too"

* * *

TBC

[P.S For those who want to see Santana's tattoo, I've been meaning to post it on my Tumblr for a while now. So, go over and check it out - **Shinodafan94**]


	21. SeaArama Pt1

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE, it's plot or it's characters.

_Sorry for the day late update, I'm on holiday and was getting settled in. Also, even though I am on holiday I will be updating as usual, hopefully. Anyway, enjoy this chapter :D_

_Thx to all my reviewers and everybody that added this story to favs and follows, much appreciated._

* * *

_Rachel woke up to someone whispering her name. Naturally, her first thought would be Quinn, but when she didn't feel her next to her, she opened her eyes sleepily to see who it really was. When she got her vision back, she saw Lauren looming over her._

_"Hello Rachel."_

_Rubbed her eyes subconsciously at the thought of being left alone with Lauren. The larger girl sneered at her as she moved in closer._

_"Can I help you Lauren?" Rachel asked nervously._

_Lauren grinned evilly. "You know, I think you can. See, I know all about Quinn and her little secret down there, and I wanted to let you know that I don't take too kindly to it"_

_"It's none of your business what Quinn has below" Rachel said defensivly._

_"You may think that, but I don't like it. I think it's horrible, and if I had my way, Quinn wouldn't have one at all. That's why I'm going to cut it off and make sure that she can never give you any children or ever be with you intimately ever again. Quinn's a fag, Berry, and I'm going to make sure that she's shut up forever"_

_Lauren smiled in satisfaction as a tear rolled down Rachel's cheek. Rachel stood up and rushed to the back of the plane, needing to see her girlfriend and make sure she was ok._

* * *

Rachel shot up in bed and gasped loudly, her heart beat soaring as she tried to calm down. Looking around the room, she could see that it was morning, the cracks of sunlight peering through the curtains casting slithers of light across the room. She looked to her right and found Quinn fast asleep, instantly finding herself calming down at the sight.

She breathed out slowly as she calmed down. Looking back at Quinn for a few seconds, her mind was then swamped by images of Lauren threatening to hurt the blond. She panicked as the nightmare came back to her, her breathing becoming increasingly hard. She reached over and shook Quinn the best she could.

"Q-Quinn..." She gasped.

"Huh?" Quinn replied sleepily, rubbing her eyes. As she gained her vision back, she saw a scared looking Rachel. "Rach?"

"C-can't b-breathe" Rachel wheezed out, her chest constricting.

Quinn instantly sat up and placed a hand on Rachel's lower back, rubbing in soothing circles. She grabbed one of Rachel's hands with her free one and held on tightly. Looking at her girlfriend's scared face, Quinn instantly knew what was the cause of this. Every now and again when Rachel was stressed, she had nightmares about it, then when she woke up and thought about it, she would begin to panic and hyperventilate. She knew what she needed to do.

"Breathe for me Rach. In...and out. In...and out. That's it" She said as Rachel breathed in and out slowly. "You're ok baby, I'm right here. You're fine. Nothing's wrong, nothing's going to hurt you. It's just you and me, just us." She said as she placed a kiss to Rachel's forehead and wrapped her arms around her.

Rachel's breathing returned to normal as she felt Quinn's strong arms wrap around her. Quinn braved to ask what was wrong. "Rach? What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare about when Lauren threatened you"

Quinn nodded and placed a kiss to the top of Rachel's head. "It's ok now. She can't harm me"

"Quinn?"

"Yeah"

"Can I check something?"

"Umm...ok" Quinn replied, wondering what on earth Rachel would be checking, although she was pretty sure she knew what by what Rachel did next.

Rachel reached under the covers and groped Quinn through her sleep shorts. Keeping her hand there, she looked up at Quinn. "I had to check just to make sure."

Quinn nodded as Rachel withdrew her hand and laid back down, pulling the smaller girl into her. Rachel leaned up for a kiss before they both fell into a somewhat peaceful sleep.

* * *

Santana entered the kitchen, limping slightly as she moved into the room so that she could sit at the breakfast bar. She pulled out the stool next to Quinn and sat next to her best friend.

"You ok?" Quinn yawned, referring to her friends limp.

"I think so. Britt checked it out last night but it's still a little painful."

"She really did a number on you, didn't she?"

"Got that right. You would not believe the agony I was in last night."

"That painful huh?"

"Like you would not believe"

Brittany and Rachel entered the kitchen and found their girlfriends talking. Brittany kissed Santana before moving around the breakfast bar to make her and Santana something to eat.

"Babe, are you sure you don't want me to make it?" Santana asked as she as she watched Brittany gather the ingredients for pancakes.

Brittany turned around and lent over the counter, placing a soft kiss on Santana's lips. "I'm fine." She accentuated her point with another kiss before turning back to what she was doing.

"I think I'm going to make breakfast too" Rachel decided, kissing Quinn before joining Brittany in making something to eat.

"So what's the plan for today?" Quinn asked.

"I'll let everyone know at our team meeting this afternoon." Santana replied.

Quinn nodded at her friends answer and then turned back to watch Rachel making breakfast for her. Santana smiled at Brittany who was happily mixing pancake batter and got up just as they heard Tina coming into the room.

"Mike, why do you always have to contradict me? I'm not a kid, I'm a three hundred year old vampire for God sakes!"

Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany from behind and rested her hands on her stomach. She watched from the corner of her eye as Tina raided the fridge for something to eat.

"Tina, you can't just fight someone like Lauren! Your much smaller than her!"

Tina stopped what she was doing and turned to the Asian boy. "Excuse me?"

"Your much smaller than her, Tina! What if she hurt you yesterday?"

Tina rolled her eyes. "I'm trained just the same as Santana and Quinn, I'm not helpless Mike. I'm probably even better than you, so just back off! I may be your girlfriend, but I will not be ordered around. I won't take it"

Mike stared at Tina and frowned, waving his hand in frustration as he stormed out of the room. Tina looked at her friends. "Sorry guys"

Santana waved her hand. "Pfft. No sweat T"

"Trouble in paradise? Ow, Rach!" Quinn winced as Rachel stopped what she was doing and slapped her arm, turning back to the food in front of her as if nothing happened.

Tina grabbed a box of cereal and sat next to Quinn at the breakfast bar. "I guess you could say that. Ever since this crap with Finn started Mike's been boxing me in. He says he's protecting me but I feel like he's holding me back. I'm 300 years old! I'm trained in ancient vampire martial arts, it's not like I don't know how to protect myself. He'd rather just see me sat behind a computer whilst you guys and the rest of the team go out and fight the bad guys. Plus, he seems to be starting fights anywhere, and about any single little thing. I'm getting tired of it."

Quinn placed a comforting hand on Tina's shoulder. "It'll be ok T. Everything turns out good in the end."

"Thanks Q. I really hope so."

Quinn nodded and looked back at Rachel. The brunette walked up to her and sat on Quinn's left, which wasn't occupied. "Here you go baby" Rachel said as she kissed her on the cheek and placed the plate down in front of the blond.

Quinn smiled as she looked at the plate of bacon, then turned to Rachel and kissed her. "Thank you."

"No problem sweetie" Rachel grinned as she stroked her girlfriend's hair whilst she ate, Quinn using her free hand and placing it on Rachel's thigh as she munched on her bacon.

Santana was still holding Brittany from behind as she made breakfast.

"Morning Santana"

Santana tensed at the voice but turned slightly so that she could see Lauren looking in the fridge for something to eat. "Morning Lauren" Santana replied as she watched as Lauren nodded in response and picked out something to eat, then leaving the room.

Santana looked at Tina, Rachel, and Quinn who all shrugged, so she turned back to Brittany, who was nearly finished cooking.

"You ok?" Brittany asked, placing a kiss to Santana's cheek.

Santana nodded. "I think so. Come on, let's have breakfast"

* * *

Santana sat on the bed in her t-shirt and boxers. She was in the middle of changing into her clothes for the day, when she was stopped by Brittany who wanted to check her to make sure she was ok.

Brittany came in from the en-suite bathroom and knelt down in front of Santana, placing her hands on the waistband of her girlfriend's boxers. "You ok?" She asked as she looked up at the latina.

Santana nodded and looked away as Brittany pulled down her boxers just enough to see what was happening down below. After a few moments of silence, Brittany spoke.

"It seems to be ok, San. It's a little red and bruised but I think you feeding on me last night helped it a lot."

Santana nodded, ready to stand up and finish getting changed. However, Brittany had other ideas. She froze when she felt a soft kiss to the base of her length. The added sensitivity didn't help, causing her to react instantly to Brittany's touch.

"Britt..." Santana whined, not really wanting to go any further for fear of hurting herself.

"I was just making sure that it still worked, and from what I can see, it _definitely_ still works" She smirked, placing another kiss to the base of Santana's member and smiling when the latina groaned.

She pulled up the latina's boxers and stood up, heading over to their shared duffle bag. Santana opened her eyes, confused as to why Brittany was nowhere near her. Shaking her head of her Brittany-induced haze, she decided it was probably for the best that they didn't go any further.

* * *

It was about five in the evening when Santana called the team meeting. They had ordered in and were sat eating their food in the dining room whilst they talked about the mission.

"So, Artie, what was it that you wanted to announce?" Santana asked around a mouthful of food.

"The strange green stuff you found at Little Sweden"

"Go ahead" She said as she took another bite of her burger.

"Right, so I've been doing some testing since we got back from Little Sweden and I've found out something major. It's a mix of creeper nuero toxin and concentrated silver. Once on a vampires skin, it burns the flesh, paralyzes, soaks in and infects the bloodstream, causing an extremely painful and slow death."

"Like a flesh eating virus?" Quinn asked.

Artie nodded. "Exactly. It eats away at your skin and basically eats you from the inside out. The interesting thing is, it looks like it's been specifically engineered for vampires, and affects ONLY vampires."

"What would happen if it got into the wrong hands?" Tina asked.

"That's the thing. It's already in the wrong hands, right from the start. With this potential bio-weapon, Finn and Damani can wreak havoc on the vampire nation and houses, taking out whoever they want, when they want, one by one."

"What about Finn and Damani? Surely it's dangerous to them too." Santana said as she ate another french fry.

"It's a possibility, but it's more than likely they took steps into protecting themselves, making themselves immune to it's effects."

"How would they do that?" Tina asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"Honestly? I don't know. I just know that Finn wouldn't want him and his right hand man vulnerable to a weapon that they created themselves. They'd look bad. It's not the best image for your house if you were killed by your own weapon."

Santana nodded at Artie and tried to think of what other issues they had. "What about the creeper prototype? I mean, that's one of the main reasons why we're here, because we need to find it. What happens when we kill it?"

Artie took another bite of his food. "That's a good question. I would say that if you kill the main prototype, all the new creepers that get created will be hollow clones. I think that the population will suffer, and eventually their DNA will become so weak that they'll be easy to wipe out completely. You never know, it might cause a wave strong enough that it will wipe out every creeper in the immediate vicinity. Just bare in mind that every creeper that you encounter at Sea-Arama will be of pure creation, and most likely a little harder to kill."

Santana nodded in acknowledgment. "Thanks Artie. The plan for tonight will be as follows. Sam, Mike, Matt, you'll be the canvas team, lead by Puck. Blaine, Mercedes, Kurt, you're the protection team for our tech's, lead by Mercedes. Sugar, you'll be working tech with Rachel, Brittany and Artie. Lauren, you'll be part of Mercedes' team. Do whatever she tells you. Tina, Quinn, and me will be the main team that goes into Sea-Arama. What we say goes. As soon as we deem it safe, we'll let you know when you're aloud to come into the place. Any questions?" Nobody said anything. "Good, suit up, I want you guys ready to leave and out front in an hour."

Everybody finished their food and got up and left the room, heading for their rooms. Brittany lead Santana to their room and closed the door behind them.

"Britt, you ok?"

Brittany nodded, walking over to a few stray shopping bags that were on the floor by the dresser.

"I got you this yesterday. I wanted it to be a surprise for your big mission today."

"What is it?" Santana asked as she watched Brittany rummage around in one of the bags.

"Well, Kurt helped me as he knew all your sizes and preferences, and he helped me pick out all the little matching accessories. Now, I know you like to wear a t-shirt when you go on a mission, but I thought that this would be cool, plus it also makes you look more intimidating and a total badass. And you know how much it turns me on when you go all badass"

Santana smiled as Brittany turned to her. She took a few steps towards the latina before handing her a bag with what looked like a jacket inside. Santana eyed Brittany before looking back down at the bag in her hands.

She sat on the edge of the bed, Brittany doing the same, and opened it carefully. She took the wrapper off and placed it at her feet before unfolding the piece of clothing. Her eyes lit up as she examined the black material, the way it seemed light but durable.

"It has an extra bit that you can un-attach if you want to just wear it like it is, or it has this awesome thing that attaches to the jacket to keep it secure."

"Keep what secure?"

"Your sword"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll show you" Brittany got up and walked over to the bags, pulling out another similar bag to the one before. She walked back up to Santana, handed it to her and grabbed her sword which was resting in it's sheath on the dresser. "Put it on and I'll show you"

Santana stood up and pulled off her t-shirt, reaching for her plain black mission one. She pulled it on and then reached for the jacket. Brittany reached it before her and helped her pull it on. She pulled up the sleeves to just below her elbows and left the zip undone so that you could see the shirt underneath. Brittany then unwrapped the second bag and weaved Santana's right hand through it so that it slung over her left shoulder like a sash. She adjusted it and then reached for the latina's sword, standing behind her and clipping the sheath into place, with the sword inside, and then facing Santana.

"This is my favourite part!"

"What do you mean?"

"Hold on and you'll see."

Brittany walked over to where Santana's sword had been and grabbed the sheath clip which the vampire usually used to clip the old brace to her shirt. It had been custom made and was given to Santana along with the sword and it's sheath. It matched the piece of decorative Kobejitsu branded metal detailing just above the sword's handle, where the blade met the grip.

Brittany smiled proudly as she walked up to Santana and clipped it into place just above her left breast where there was a specially made function to hold the brace into place upon the jacket. Brittany smiled proudly as she admired her purchase.

"Badass" She grinned as she eyed the jacket on Santana's perfect form.

"You like?" Santana said as she walked over to the mirror next to the dresser.

"Definitely" Brittany smiled as she walked up behind the latina and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Thanks Britt-Britt. I love it" Santana said as she turned around and took Brittany into her arms, kissing her.

"My pleasure. Now come on, let's finish getting you changed. I have one more surprise for you"

Santana frowned in confusion and did as she was told. She changed into her mission cargo pants and sat on the edge of the bed once more. Brittany raided her shopping bags before finding what she was looking for and grinned a toothy smile as she sat down next to her girlfriend and handed her the box. Santana looked at the box in her hands and slowly opened it.

"I know how you like your Jordan's so Rachel helped me pick out a pair. I wanted to return the favor for the pair you got me the other day, so here you go. I know how you wear blacked out shoes when you go on a mission, so that's why their all back over. Apparently their really rare."

Santana cut Brittany's ramblings off with a kiss. "Thank you. And yes, they are rare. Their the Black Cat AJ3's. You know my favorite model of J's, and their awesome, plus they match my new jacket."

Santana kissed Brittany once more before pulling on her leg sheath's, placing the daggers inside and then pulled on the shoes. She stood up and adjusted the baggy part of her cargo pants and then stood in front of Brittany.

"What do you think?"

"Sexy" Santana chuckled. "If you weren't going on a mission I would so rip all of your clothes off right now and make you take me right there on the spot."

"As appealing as that sounds, I have a mission to lead."

Brittany nodded and kissed her passionately. When Santana pulled away, she knelt down in front of her and kissed the small swell of her stomach.

"Love you baby" Santana whispered to the bump, kissing it before standing up and kissing Brittany once more. "Come on, let's get you changed and get out of here."

* * *

Santana and the team pulled up outside Sea-Arama. She looked over to Tina as they stood outside their van.

"You got a birds eye view of this place, T?"

Tina nodded and brought up a birds eye view of Sea-Arama on her iPad and handed it to Santana.

"Ok, let's see" She studied the current satellite picture of the abandoned park. "Hold on" She said as she squinted at the screen. "Isn't that supposed to be empty?" She said as she handed it back to Tina.

The Asian girl and Quinn studied the screen and found that what used to be the main outside viewing tank where they did the main shows was in fact filled with water, including the two parts that branched into four sections which used to house the animals.

"When was that picture taken?" Santana asked.

Tina tapped around before looking up at her best friend. "A few months ago"

"That means there's a good chance that it's still filled. Change of plan. We'll take the back route and see what's in that main tank. It's filled for a reason, and I want to see just why it is. Finn's unpredictable, and he's got something in there that shouldn't be. Come on, let's go"

Rachel and Quinn kissed whilst Brittany pulled Santana into a loving kiss of their own. Santana wrapped her arms around her and kissed her lovingly. Whilst looking into her eyes seriously, she said, "I love you Brittany."

"I love you too"

"I don't know what we're going to come across but I love you, you know that right?"

Brittany nodded as she cupped the latina's face. "I know. I love you so much San"

She kissed Santana once again, the latina then kneeling down in front of her and placing her ear up against the small curve of her stomach. A few moments of content silence later, she turned her face so that she could kiss their baby.

"Love you too baby" She whispered as she kissed Brittany's stomach again.

Brittany smiled at the latina's actions as she kissed their baby. Santana stood up and kissed Brittany once more before hugging her and turning to face her team, who had fully gathered.

"Ok guys, my team is going to take the back. From what we can see on the satellite picture of this place the main tanks at the back are full of water. This could mean that there's something in there that shouldn't be. Knowing Finn, this is most probably true. Puck's team, you'll take the side and investigate the jet ski body of water until I say it's safe to enter the inside structure. Do NOT go inside until I tell you to. You find anything interesting, let me know immediately. Got it?"

She was met with a series of nods as she then drew her sword and dismissed them. She kissed Brittany once more before moving towards the main gate. Puck helped cut the main chain with his bolt cutters and they walked into the main grounds. It was risky walking in through the front gate, but Tina had confirmed that they had no detectable security measures in place.

They all walked together before they split up, Puck's team branching off to the right. Santana led her team around the main structure, dodging the entrance completely and heading towards the back tanks.

"Britt, you getting my camera feed?" Santana asked as she carefully made her way across the grass.

_"I've got you baby"_

"Good. Thanks babe"

She continued across the grass with Tina and Quinn in tow. Rounding the huge main structure, the main tank came into view. She led them towards it, her pace slowing down to a slow walk.

"T, can you get Sugar a live satellite feed of this place?"

"I don't know. Hold on, give me a second. Aha! I think I've got it!"

"Cool" Santana pressed her ear piece in. "Sugar, Tina's sending you something. Get it up on your temporary screen and tell me if there's anything ahead of us. It's a live satellite feed of Sea-Arama. Find us first and then go from there."

_"Got it Santana. I'm bringing it up now."_ There was a few moments silence before she spoke again. _"Ok, so me Rachel and Brittany are looking at it but for now we can't see anything. We can see you but your path looks clear from what we can see. Just be careful when you get to the tanks. We can't see from the satellite picture what's exactly in them, but it can't be good."_

"Thanks, Sugar" She signed off and turned to Tina and Quinn. "You guys get that?"

The two women nodded. "Loud and clear" Quinn said.

"Got it S" Tina added.

"Ok, let's move"

She led them ahead at a slow pace, ready for whatever was ahead of them. She crept up to the main seating area which was now crumbled to the floor below, only a few thin sections left leading up to the platform above which led into the main structure.

"Talk about abandoned. Damani and Finn really did leave it like it was. Just means that whatever their doing here is in these tanks and inside the main building." Santana said as she inspected the crumbling seating area.

Looking much like stairs, people sat on them so that they could sit and watch the show in relative comfort without having to stand up all the way through the show that was being put on.

She put her foot up onto one of the sections and tested out how strong it was. She then looked over at Quinn and Tina. "I'm gonna try something"

"Be careful San" Quinn said as she watched her friend.

Santana smiled and looked up at the section.

Back in the van, Rachel looked at Brittany. "What is she doing?"

"You've got me, but you know Santana" She said as she shrugged.

They looked back at the screen to see what the latina was doing through her glasses cam. She carefully climbed up the section and when she reached the top she looked back down at Quinn and Tina. Smiling smugly, she didn't see the crumbling section under her feet.

"S, watch out!" Quinn called.

Santana caught her friend calling to her at the last minute and Quinn, Tina and everybody in the tech van watched as Santana tried not to hurt herself. She jumped just in time, the section under her feet crumbling. Jumping forward, Quinn and Tina moved out of the way just in time to avoid her, landing on her feet perfectly.

"Your lucky that was cool or else I would have punched you" Quinn said in a playful serious tone.

Santana laughed and turned towards the main tank, which seemed to be filled with deep, murky coloured water. She walked over to the tank cautiously with Tina and Quinn following her. Jumping down over the debris, the three women studied the metal fencing which had glass behind it so that you could see into the tank.

"These bars seem to be new" Quinn said as she inspected the squared bars.

"Definitely" Tina agreed as she tapped them with her knuckles.

Santana briefly eyed the bars but she was more interested in what was behind them. "This glass seems new too" She said as she eyed the glass.

"It looks like Damani restored it to keep something in here" Tina said as she eyed whole front of the tank.

"I wonder what's in there" Quinn said as she looked through the crossed bars, past the glass and into the murky water that occupied the tank.

"Beats me" Santana shrugged.

Quinn couldn't have asked the question sooner. Something of a large size swam by the three women, hitting the glass with a loud thud and catching the three vampire's by surprise.

"Fuck!" Santana cursed as she jumped back away from the tank.

"What the hell?!" Quinn yelled in surprise.

"Sugar, did you guys get that?" Tina asked.

_"We sure did. Quinn's shirt cam caught it the best."_

"I'm so glad we upgraded our camera's so that we could all wear them" Tina said in relief.

Thanks to Tina, the team had in fact upgraded a few days ago. She had been working on it for a while now with Mercedes, trying to find a viable way in which the whole team could wear camera's all at the same time, being able to capture everything that they saw. Of course, they still had their gun cams and Santana's glasses cam, but Tina felt it was one of her greatest technology breakthrough's.

Looking back at Santana, she said, "Quinn's shirt cam caught that the best. Whatever it is, it's not nice, and it knows we're here."

Santana nodded in agreement. "At least we know that something's in there though. It seemed big, whatever it was. Let's keep moving"

She led them around to the smaller of the two branches and they searched the area.

"Their keeping something in here that they shouldn't be. I don't like it" Santana said as she looked down at the holding pen.

"S, I think the gate is up" Quinn said as she looked at the edge of the circle which led to the main tank.

"What do you mean?" Santana asked.

"The gate they use to lower to let the animals into the main tank is raised. It must mean that something's in here" Quinn said as she neared the gate.

"Careful. If something is in here, it's not nice."

Santana looked over at Tina. "Can you get a reading or something?"

"There's nothing in there, but there might be on the other side with the bigger of the four pens" Tina said as she tapped away on her iPad.

"Good work T. Let's move"

Santana made her way over towards the bigger holding pens, which was also filled with water. Whilst her and Quinn inspected the main holding pen, Tina slowly checked the perimeter. Looking out, she could just see the fence. Taking one last look, she was about to turn around and join her best friend's when she heard a whimper. She spun around on her feet to face the direction in which the sound had come from.

She took a few steps in the sounds direction and she heard another strangled whimper. It seemed to be human, but she couldn't be sure. She moved in closer and found herself facing a well-like structure. She stood in front of it and looked down. It wasn't deep, but it was deep enough so that whatever was in there couldn't get out.

Glancing back at Santana and Quinn, she turned back to the well and peered over the top. She couldn't see anything due to the darkness, but she could hear another strangled whimper come from deep within it. Grabbing her torch from her belt, she put away her iPad and shone the light down the narrow passage.

She caught a glimpse of what she thought was eyes, but couldn't see anything else. She smelt the air and could definitely smell a human. Another whimper came from the well and she decided that it was of no harm.

"Hello?" She called out, getting no reply. "Is anybody down there? I'm not here to hurt you I just want to help." Listening for anything at all, she still got nothing. She was about to turn away and leave when she heard a faint call for help.

"Help me...p-please" she stuttered.

Tina looked back down the well and shone her light down into it. Surprisingly, she caught sight of what seemed to be a girl.

"Are you ok?" Tina asked.

"I-I need to get o-out o-of here" she stuttered.

"Ok, hold on" Tina looked around for something to pull the girl out.

"T-there's a rope o-on the floor b-beside the w-well"

Tina looked around and found said rope before grabbing it. "Ok, I'm going to throw it down to you. I want you to grab hold of it tightly and not ever let go of it."

"O-ok"

The girl watched on as Tina tied the rope around the hook that was on top of the well's wall. She then threw it down to the girl and grabbed a hold of the top of it tightly in her hands. Gripping it tightly, she called down.

"Ready?"

"Y-yes"

Tina got ready and tugged on the rope, pulling it tightly. She held on to it with both hands as she used all of her in-human strength to pull the girl out. When she had managed to pull the girl to the top, she pulled her out over the well's wall, unaware of what was about to happen next. She helped the other girl out, and tried to grab a hold of her at the same time. Failing, Tina fell back with an arm still around her. The girl landed on top of her, Tina's arm wrapped around her waist.

"Oof!" Tina huffed as she fell to the floor.

The girl landed on top of her, winding her temporarily. Catching her breath, Tina sat up with the girl still on top of her. The Asian girl grabbed her hand as she helped her to her feet.

"You ok?" Tina asked as she checked the girl over.

"I-I think so. T-thank you for s-saving m-me" She stuttered. Tina remembered how it felt to be in her position with a stutter like that.

"I'm Tina, by the way" Tina said as she offered her hand to her.

The girl took her hand and shook it. "I-I'm M-Marley"

"Hi. How long have you been down there?"

"I d-don't know."

Tina nodded. "I'm gonna get you out of here, ok?" Tina looked over at Santana and Quinn. "San, Quinn, over here"

The two women looked over to see Tina and a battered and bruised girl. They walked up to Tina and the girl stood next to her instantly recoiled in fright.

"It's ok" Tina whispered as the girl turned to her and nuzzled into her side. Tina tensed, but relaxed a little when she realized what was going on. It clicked in her brain why the girl recoiled, because she seemed to be the only person that she could trust. Tina wrapped an arm around Marley's shoulders and pulled her into her, knowing that she needed comfort.

"Who's this?" Santana asked as she walked up to her.

"This is Marley. I pulled her out of the well over there."

"Good work T" Tina nodded. "Let's get her back to the van and then make our move towards the main structure."

Tina nodded and kept her arm around her shoulders, making her feel safe. Santana led the way with Quinn next to her, whilst Tina trailed behind with Marley.

Once at the van, Santana opened the door to reveal Sugar, Artie, Rachel and Brittany.

"This is Sugar, Artie, Rachel and my girlfriend Brittany. This is Marley." Santana said, introducing everybody, smiling when she got to Brittany, kissing her quickly. She motioned for Marley to get in van, but the girl just shied into Tina a little more. "It's ok, they won't eat you, their really nice" Santana said, smiling the best she could.

When Marley didn't do anything, she turned to Quinn who just shrugged. She rubbed her temples and sighed, wondering what she could do. "Ok" She said after a few moments of thinking. "T, you stay here with Marley. Blaine, your with me taking T's place. Everybody go"

Tina nodded at Santana and got into the van, sitting down at the back out of the way of the team's techs. Marley curled into Tina's side, shy of everybody else in the van.

Santana closed the van's door and turned to Quinn and Blaine. "Let's move out"

The three of them started moving back towards the front gate. They entered the property again and made a move towards the front entrance. Looking at the walkway, Santana decided to take it slow.

"Guys, you getting this?" She asked as she radioed back to the techs.

_"Got you Santana"_ Rachel said.

"Thanks Rach. Come on guys" She started walking down the walkway with Quinn and Blaine on either side of her.

"S?"

"Yeah, Q?"

"Have we had anything from Puck's team yet?"

"As a matter of fact we haven't hold on" She pressed her ear piece in "Puck, your team ok?"

_"Yeah, got you S. Sorry for the delay in reports. We found something interesting"_

"What?"

_"This weird creature jumped out at us and caught Matt by surprise."_

"Is Matt ok?"

_"He's fine. He fell over but didn't get hurt majorly."_

"Good. What was the thing?"

_"It was this weird sea creature thing. It had this deformed human face and had this weird mermaid-like tail. It was white all over with super sharp teeth"_

"You got a really good look at it?"

_"Yep. Don't ask me how though"_

"Ok, keep your eyes open and see if you can get another look at it. Let me know if you find anything else"

_"Got you S"_

And with that he signed off. Santana returned her hand to her sword as they reached the entrance.

"Entering the main structure now"

_"Got you San. We've got your back"_

"Thanks T"

Entering the building, they were met with crumbling walls and ceilings.

"Looks as if they have their main labs somewhere else." Quinn said as they walked up over crumbling debris.

They made their way into the main area which was basically a large circular room. They walked in deeper until they reached what was supposed to be the oceanarium. Blaine and Santana took a look around whilst Quinn looked into the main area. It was filled with water, but she had a feeling that there was more to it.

"Guys..." Quinn trailed off.

Santana and Blaine looked over at their friend and moved to either side of her.

The water ripped in front of them, as if something was moving deep underneath it. Before they knew it, the ripples grew more and more prominent, and something jumped out of the water so fast that they could hardly see it before it disappeared into the murky depths once more.

"What the fuck?" Santana cursed, looking intensely at the surface of the water. "From what I could see that looked like what Puck was describing. Hold on, I have an idea"

"S, what are you doing?" Blaine asked.

"The next time it jumps up, I'm going to try and spear it"

"With what?" Blaine asked in surprise.

"My sword"

"San, that's crazy!" Quinn said.

"You have any other ideas?"

Quinn looked around and found a large metal pole discarded not too far away from the main tank. She walked over to it and picked it up, dropping it in front of Santana. Getting her friends way of thinking, Santana gripped her sword tightly and brought it down on the metal pole at an angle, cutting it in a way that made it look like it could pierce something painfully. Grabbing hold of the pole after she sheathed her sword, she prepared herself for when the creature made it's next appearance.

"San..." Quinn trailed off, Santana and Blaine watching as the water rippled again.

"I see it. Stand back" Santana said, Blaine and Quinn doing as they were told.

The water rippled even more and the creature jumped out at a fast speed. Santana saw the split second opportunity before it happened and threw the make-shift spear at the creature as it jumped at her. The pole drove through it's chest and came out the other side, impaling it upon it.

Santana landed on uneven debris with the creature on top of her. She immediately threw it off her and pulled herself up onto her feet.

"What the fuck is that?" She cursed as she looked at the creature lying on the floor motionless. "T, are you getting this?"

"Yep. Crystal clear"

"This place is fucked up."

"What's our next step?" Quinn asked.

Santana didn't have time to answer as she felt something collide with the back of her neck, making her feel extremely drowsy.

* * *

TBC

_[Anybody who wants to know what Santana's jacket looks like, it's the one that Rubi wears in the video game called 'Wet', just that Santana's version is black not brown.]_


	22. SeaArama Pt2

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE, it's plot or it's characters.

_Killer update for you this week as I had a lot of free time to write. Enjoy they Brittana and Tarley (Tina & Marley - my new ship name ;p) goodness. Enjoy!_

_Thanks to the people who favorited and added to alerts, including all the people who reviewed. Much appreciated and thanks!_

* * *

Quinn and Blaine woke up on a hard surface. Quinn was the first to realize where they were. By the front gate. Regaining her vision, she found that it was still nighttime. Looking over, she saw Blaine sitting up. As her mind started working properly again, she realized that her best friend wasn't with them. Her heart rate soared as she searched around for her the latina, coming up with nothing. Seeing Blaine, she was somewhat reassured that at least half of the small team was ok, but she couldn't help but worry for the other girl that she considered as a sister.

"Blaine, you ok?" She asked as she looked over at the other vampire.

"Yeah. Where are we?"

Quinn stood up shakily and offered her hand to help him up. "The front gate. Come on, let's get to the van"

She helped him up and they walked out of the main gate and spotted the van. Mercedes saw them first, running to help them. Quinn opened the door to the van when Kurt helped his boyfriend.

Rachel instantly took Quinn into her arms, relieved that she was ok.

"Quinn, where's Santana?" Brittany asked in an exceptionally small voice.

Quinn looked wearily over at Brittany. "Britt...I...me and Blaine woke up and Santana wasn't there"

Brittany was literally lost for words. Rachel knew what was about to happen so she kissed Quinn and then wrapped her arms around her pregnant best friend. Watching the scene before her, Quinn wondered if there was anything that she could do to find her own best friend. She couldn't bare to look at Brittany's upset face, so she looked at the other team members. She spotted Tina in the back holding her iPad whilst she used her free arm to hold Marley close.

"T, is there anything on Santana's comm and cams?"

"Hold on..." Tina tapped away on her iPad. "Not that I can see...hold on I'm getting something. Sugar bring up just Santana's comm's and cam"

Sugar did as she was told and brought up Santana's comm and camera feeds on the screen.

"It looks like there's just static." Sugar said as she studied both streams.

"Try and clean it up a bit" Tina said, tapping away at her iPad.

Sugar played around for a few moments and smiled proudly. "Here. I'm getting something"

Quinn saw what Sugar was talking about and turned to a sobbing Brittany. "Britt, we've got something" Quinn said as she looked at her before turning back to the temporary tech screen.

"What about the sound?" Quinn asked.

"I've got it" Tina said from the back of the van.

The image on the screen changed from static to an even clearer image and the sound improved considerably. Listening in, Quinn could just make out Santana mumbling.

"What's she saying?" She asked as she looked at the blurry image that was coming from Santana's shirt cam.

"I'm cleaning it up even more now. Here" Sugar said. Everybody listened in as they heard Santana talking.

_"What the fuck?"_

* * *

"What the fuck?" Santana mumbled as she woke up out of her chemical induced coma. "Ugh, fuck." Looking around she realized she must have been taken against her will. The last thing that she remembered was talking to Quinn. That's when memories of the last time she was in a situation like this flooded her mind.

"Shit." She said as she looked around.

She tried moving her hands but they were bound above her. Frowning, she looked up, realizing that she was tied to the roof of a very small, square room. Her feet dangled below her, both submerged in ice cold water. The water was contained in a rusted metal tub that had what looked like clamp marks along the sides. Looking at the water, she shivered, realizing that she was strung up to the roof in just her t-shirt and boxers. Even though she was in her underwear, she was glad she was at least in her boxers. That's when she wondered, _where's my gear?_ Looking to her left, the wall had two desks, one lined to the very edges with squeaky clean, shiny silver surgical instruments, and the other lined with all of her gear, including her cargo pants, shoes, jacket, daggers, and sword.

Looking up, she studied the small room that she was in. In front of her was a single metal door, exactly like the one back when she was kidnapped by her own house. To her right was a plain wall with a single poster, detailing what looked like the human body, except for one thing, which was the only thing she could make out without her glasses.

'Vampire Anatomy'

Santana gulped as she turned away from the poster detailing her anatomy to the walls which were damp, making her shiver even more than the cold water encasing her feet. The room was covered in a mossy green fungus, which was oozing out of the cracks in between the once red bricks. From what she could tell, she was underground. The air smelt of rotting flesh, making her scrunch her nose up in disgust. That's when something crossed her mind. Her team.

"I don't know if my communicator is working, but judging on the new wireless earpieces Tina made, I'm gonna try. Ok, here goes. If any of the team are listening, Quinn's in charge. And if you can hear and see a little of what I'm seeing, I'm in some sort of underground room. It's cold and damp in here and I'm strung up from the roof in just my t-shirt and boxers and my feet are encased in ice cold water in a rusty metal tub with clamp marks all along the sides. There's a single poster on one wall detailing 'Vampire Anatomy', and on the other side there's a desk completely lined with surgical instruments, with a table beside it lined with my gear" She took a moment to think before continuing. "Britt, if you're listening to this, baby I'm ok. Health-wise anyway. I'm not hurt. Hold up, I hear something coming."

She did indeed hear something coming, so she stopped talking and heard footsteps coming down the hallway outside the door. It wasn't long before the door opened and a woman with light ginger hair stepped in, sealing the door behind her.

"Santana, so glad your awake. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Harmony" She grinned, flashing her fangs. She circled the latina as she stalked around the rusted tub. "I assume you've met my husband Damani, or Joe as he goes by to humans. I've been told that you two didn't leave on the best of notes. If I remember correctly, you had a stake running through your stomach, am I correct?"

Santana didn't answer, her scar tissue twitching at the painful memory. She just stared at Harmony, who laughed at the latina's silence.

"Ha, Damani told me you were stubborn. Should have believed him. He said that you'd be stupid enough to track him down and come after him. I know you were at Little Sweden, and I know you picked up our little friend Lauren. Seems she's working for the enemy, eh? Ha, I shouldn't be surprised, all the rejects join your team, don't they? Including that dumb blond that you say is your girlfriend."

"Don't speak about her like that!" Santana gritted through her teeth.

"And why not? Because you love her?" Harmony said as she crossed her arms.

"That's exactly why!"

"You fell in love with a human. Ha! That's a classic. What are you going to do when she gets old Santana? Huh? What about when it comes time for her to die? What are you going to do then?"

"Why am I here?"

Harmony uncrossed her arms and started stalking around Santana again. "Because you trespassed."

"Really?" Santana frowned. "Is that all? I'm sure there's more to it than that. I'm here for a reason"

"Smart girl. It's true. Your here for other reasons, mainly because Damani wanted you to be. I have been told to get some information out of you, even if that means torturing you" She purred into Santana's ear, letting her pointer finger trail seductively down Santana's t-shirt-clad back.

"And how would you do that?" Santana asked, playing along.

"I have my means. Now, is there anything you would like to know before I get out my toys?" Harmony asked, stalking around Santana until she was stood in front of her again with her arms crossed.

"What's this green crap that you've engineered? I found out what it does, I just want to know why."

Harmony laughed and moved over to the anatomy poster. "Simple. Domination. Kobejitsu wants domination over every other house. We'll go to any lengths to get what's ours, even if that means taking it by force, or biological weapon. The result, Echo-54. Something so powerful and lethal, that it will take out a horde of vampires, or kill them one at a time, painfully and slowly. Just don't forget where your heritage comes from, Santana" She said, motioning with one of her hands towards the Kobejitsu glyph on her right wrist. "Once a Kobejitsu warrior, always a Kobejitsu warrior. It's in your blood, Santana, and whether you like it or not, you will be always be classed and labeled as a Kobejitsu vampire."

"What about you?" Santana asked as Harmony studied the anatomy poster.

"What about me?"

"What did you and Damani do to be immune to it?"

Harmony smirked. "That's idea of it Santana. If I told you, where would be the fun in you guessing what it is? It's hidden. That's all you need to know."

"Fuck you" Santana hissed.

"As much as I would love you to, I have a job to do. I must admit though, Jessica did a fine job on you. Too bad she never got the chance to see just how good it was." Santana gaped at her in shock. "I knew about your condition, Santana, and let me just tell you, your quite impressive. Although, you do look a bit bruised, I have to say. Did you get harmed down there? Because to me, it looks like Lauren carried out her signature move. I remember she did it on Damani once, it was awful."

"Get on with it"

"Touchy!" Harmony said as she turned towards Santana once more. "Now, it's time to begin the fun and games" She smirked, opening the door and disappearing for a few moments. When she came back in, Santana gulped, knowing exactly what was about to happen. Suddenly, the clamp marks on the tub were starting to make perfect sense.

Everyone in the van watched with baited breath as the blurry image of Harmony moved in front of Santana and wheeled a weird electrical contraption up next to the tub. She then looked up at Santana and rolled up her sleeves, punching her.

"You've been causing us some problem's, Santana, and I want to know why. Are you doing it for personal gain, is that it?" She said, getting all up in the latina's face.

"Fuck you! What's your real name?!" Santana asked, tasting the blood running down from her lip where she was punched.

"Ameerah Casselles."

"What about your 1963 marriage record?"

"We were married 'officially' in 1963. But, we've really been married since we first met back when we were both human. Harmony Johnson was my alias, just to make the marriage record more believable. Really, I've always been Ameerah Casselles. Enough, what about my name?"

Santana smirked, "Because - Ameerah Casselles - when this is over, I'm gonna make you beg me for your life."

Ameerah laughed. "Heh! You've come to the wrong house asking for sugar, darling." She reached down and picked up a wired clamp in each hand, clipping them onto the tub. "Now - my cup cake - I'm going to find out why" She gritted the last part out and pulled down the lever on the side of the strange contraption.

Santana yelled out in pain as she was shocked with God knows how many volts of electricity.

"Why are you really here? Hmmm -"

"I'm a people person" Santana spat back.

Ameerah pulled down on the lever again, shocking Santana with another large bolt of electricity.

"Why are you here, eh?!" Ameerah yelled.

"You need a breath mint, you know that?"

"Who else other than your team knows your here?"

"Your husband and he's jealous. You've got some explaining to do when you get home -"

Ameerah shocked Santana again as she finished her sentence.

"I don't know who you are sweetheart, but - I've lost interest. I'm going to finish you off, then do whatever I want to you. Too bad no one else will ever get the pleasure of doing this other than me." She said as she grinned evilly.

"You bitch, go fucking blow yourself!" Santana yelled as Ameerah turned her back to her to turn up the voltage on the contraption.

Santana managed to wiggle her hands free and jump down out of the tub behind Ameerah.

"How do you want it, motherfucker?" Santana yelled as she caught Ameerah by surprise and hit her in the face with all she had, knocking the woman into the tub of cold water.

"This is going to be a long fucking night" She said as she casually walked up to the contraption and turned it on, electrocuting Ameerah who was out cold in the tub.

She walked up to the table that had her gear on and she suited up, ready to get out of there and re-unite with her team. Taking one last look around, she saw a key card around Ameerah's neck that she hadn't noticed before. Turning off the voltage, she reached in and pulled the card from around the other vampires limp neck, also grabbing her phone, which was in her coat pocket out of the water.

Shoving them both into her pocket, she unsheathed her sword and headed for the door, opening it and then sealing it behind her. Looking down the hallway, she could see two possible exits. Pressing her ear piece in, she hoped that she could get through to her team.

"Hello? Can anybody hear me?"

Back in the van everybody breathed a sigh of relief. Quinn connected herself to Santana immediately.

_"San? You ok? It's Quinn"_

"Q? Thank God. Where are you?"

_"I'm in the van with everyone but Puck's team. Puck contacted Tina about five minutes ago to say that he was on his way back due to nothing happening."_

"Is everyone ok, what about you and Blaine?"

_"We're fine. We woke up at the gate. That's all we remember. Where are you?"_

"I just had an encounter with Harmony, real name Ameerah Casselles. The bitch electrocuted me"

_"What?!"_

"Calm down Q. She got what she deserved. Never shock Santana Lopez, or you won't come away breathing. I left her in the tub after I electrocuted her for a few minutes. I don't know if she's still alive, I didn't check. I also have her security key card and phone."

_"Nice, where are you now?"_

"Outside the room I was kept in. From what I can see I'm in an underground bunker way under the main structure. I can either go left or right."

_"You choose which way"_

"Hold on. Britt? B? You there?"

_"Santana?"_

"Hey, baby, you ok?"

Brittany nodded. _"Yeah" _She sniffled.

"Good, which way should I choose?"

Brittany thought for a few moments. _"Left"_

"Thanks, B. I love you"

_"I love you too San"_

"Ok guys, I'm gonna go left. But before I do, I'm just curious. Did you get me and Ameerah's conversation?"

Quinn was back on the line. "_Yep. Loud and clear"_

"Right, inform Puckerman and his team of this new information when they arrive back at the van. In the mean time, I'm going to see if I can get out of here."

_"Fine with me, San. We've got a clear view on your shirt cam now, and we can hear you clearly through your comm."_

"Thanks Q. Moving out now"

* * *

10 Minutes of aimless wandering later, and Santana was getting frustrated. As she rounded another corner, she spotted a rather large group of creepers.

"Q, you getting this?"

_"Crystal clear, S"_

Santana weighed in her options and decided to just go for it. She ran towards the horde with her sword drawn, ready to exterminate it. Through the cam on her shirt, the team watched as Santana finished off a group of creepers with extreme ease, making the action look extremely clean and simple.

Panting, Santana looked at the door that the creepers were stood in front of. On the door she read; Experiment 224. Santana frowned and thought about whether or not to enter the room.

"Q, should I go in or not?"

_"As there was a lot of creepers outside it, it may mean there's something interesting or important in there."_

"I'm going in."

_"Be careful San"_

"Thanks, Quinn. I will."

Quinn signed off and her and team watched as Santana entered the room through a heavy metal door. Slowly entering the room, Santana studied her surroundings. The room had a high rise ceiling and was concrete from top to bottom. Just like the room where she had woken up, it was damp, cold and had rusty stain marks plastered across the sides where chains had been hanging for an extremely long amount of time. It was relatively large and had a small bed in one of the corners. Santana sniffed the air and recoiled in disgust.

"¿Qué diablos es ese olor?" She said as she covered her nose.

_"San?"_ Quinn said to her.

Santana pressed her ear piece in. "Yeah?"

_"Is there actually anything in there?"_

"Not from what I can see" She replied as she squinted at the dark.

That's when she heard a loud growl. Squinting, she still couldn't see anything. That was until she was thrown against the opposite wall at full force, her sword clattering to the cold and dirty cobbled floor.

_"San? You ok?"_ Quinn asked as she saw nothing but a black screen.

"I think so. What the hell was that?" She said as she sat up against the wall, reaching for her sword.

Something grabbed onto it and when she looked up, she was confronted with a 10 foot creeper.

"What the hell?"

She had no time to think, as her sword was yanked away from her. She watched as the massive creature stared at her sword in it's huge hands. Counting down, Santana waited for her sword to attack it.

"Quinn, you getting this?" She whispered as she watched the creature tilt it's head in curiosity.

_"Yeah. Artie wants to talk to you."_

"Put him through"

_"San, that's the creeper prototype"_

"How can you be so sure?"

_"Just trust me"_

That's when her sword attacked the creature, crying out as it gripped it's now-bleeding hand. Grabbing her sword and cleaning it off on her cargo pants, Santana stood up and brushed herself off, ignoring the after effects of being thrown against the wall.

"It's bleeding that green crap"

_"Be careful. It's of pure origin, both body and insides. Kill it San"_

"That's easy for you to say Artie, not so easy for me to carry out."

_"Yes bu-"_ He was cut off by someone interrupting him.

"You can do it San. I believe in you baby"

"Thanks B"

That was all she needed. When the creeper prototype, experiment 224, had finished crying about it's hand, it looked down at Santana and growled, the latina gulping. It charged towards the vampire, who dodged it completely, letting it run into the wall, leaving a huge dent in the concrete. It growled as it spun around, spotting Santana and running for her again. She held out her sword and let it run across the creepers side as she ran past it. It howled as it was sliced with pure silver, it's massive hands instantly reaching for it's side.

Looking at Santana, it howled out loud, it's chin coming apart fully, dripping with spit. Taking in those few short moments, Santana saw the perfect opportunity. Hoping to catch the creeper by surprise, she ran at it at full speed, using it's huge legs as a support and jumping up so that she was level with it's head. Taking the chance, she arched her sword and in one swift move, cut off both parts of it's extended chin.

She jumped off and backed up and watched as the creeper cried out in agony. It's remaining mouth burnt at the edges, right back to the jawline, revealing all of the gruesome extra bones that made up it's complex facial structure. She smelt burning flesh as she watched the creeper turn to her. Seeing this as her opportunity to end this quickly before it got out of hand, Santana started running towards it as fast as she could. The creature anticipated the move, however, and grabbed Santana's arm with one of it's massive hands, throwing her against it's makeshift bed.

As it stalked towards her, Santana tried to think of what to do next.

_"The lower body!"_ Rachel yelled down the radio.

"What?"

_"Take out it's legs, then drive your sword right through the middle of it's chest" _

"I hope your right Rachel" She said as she stood up.

_"Trust me Santana."_

"I'll hold you to that" She replied as she watched the creeper move towards her.

She waited for a few more seconds and when she felt as if it was close enough, she ran towards it, the creeper ready to grab her like before. What it didn't anticipate was Santana sliding down below it out of it's reach.

Santana slid down onto the floor, using her momentum to slide around it, swiping her sword in an arching motion across both it's legs. Coming to a stop, she looked behind herself to see the creeper's legs ash, the creature howling as it fell to the floor legless.

_"Do it now Santana!"_ Rachel yelled.

Santana knew Rachel was right and took the opportunity of the creature being on it's back to end the fight right there and then. She drove her sword right down through the middle of it's chest, instantly killing it. It didn't ash, but oozed green liquid.

Santana frowned.

_"Get back San!"_ Artie called down the radio, and Santana backed up against the wall furthest away from the lifeless body.

As soon as her back hit the wall, a massive explosion shook the room.

5 minutes later...

_"San? San? You ok?"_ Quinn called through the radio.

Santana sat up extremely painfully, her body not wanting to move at all.

"Quinn?"

_"Thank God your ok. What happened?"_

"The creeper exploded" She replied as she rubbed her head, squinting around at the room.

Brittany looked at Rachel as she held a hand over her and Santana's baby, relieved that her girlfriend was ok. However, her heart dropped at what she heard next.

"Oh fuck, my legs have got green stuff on them. I can hardly move. Oh shit, I have it on my chest too!"

_"Calm down San. If you get out now, I can treat you. I worked on an antidote __as soon as I found out what it was."_

"I hope it works Artie. I really do. Q, does my shirt cam still work?"

_"Yeah. Fortunately their heavy duty. Thank Tina for that."_ Tina nodded in acknowledgment in the background, glad that her invention was working better than expected. Marley's lips twitched in a small smile as she curled into Tina's side, savoring the vampire's warmth.

"I'm gonna try and get up" She said as she grabbed her sword and used it to help herself up.

She gasped in agony as she pulled herself up in pain, leaning against the wall for support. Brittany held her hand against her stomach and radioed her girlfriend to give her a little bit of support.

_"San, baby?"_

"I hear you Britt"

_"You can do it, San, I know you can. If you do this, you'll be even closer to being in my arms. Do it for me. Do it for our baby. I know you can."_

Santana steeled herself and pushed herself off of the wall, standing on her own two feet, albeit wobbly.

"Thanks. I love you B"

_"I love you too San."_

Everybody watched as Santana left the room slowly.

Santana managed to navigate herself towards the exit, coming to an elevator. It had key card only access, so she picked out Ameerah's out of her pocket and swiped it through the slot on a whim. The lock went from red to green and she limped into the elevator.

The elevator soon came to a stop and Santana wondered why. She was soon answered when she heard a large mechanical noise. Looking up, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"No shit"

_"S, what's happening?"_ Quinn asked as she watched the screen.

"You would not believe what the fuck I'm seeing right now" She said as she started moving upwards again.

_"What is it?"_

"The massive tank where we blacked out opens up"

_"What do you mean?"_

"The water drains out and the bottom opens up to let the elevator come up."

_"Clever way to hide themselves and make it look like nothing's going on"_ Quinn said as she watched through Santana's camera as the latina came up through what was the main tank.

Stray water dripped down as the elevator came to a stop. A walkway came out of the side of the tanks edge right up to the elevator doors. The doors opened and Santana carefully and slowly made her way across the walkway and onto the floor of the main room.

"I'm back in the oceanarium" She said as she limped towards the exit.

_"I'm coming to meet you"_

"Hold up Quinn. Stay where you are. I can make it on my own."

Quinn looked over at Brittany who had a protective hand on her bump and then back at the screen. _"Ok"_ She sighed. _"See you in a minute"_

"Thanks Q" She said as she limped out of the main structure and out of the front entrance.

Brittany rubbed her bump as she counted down the painful seconds that felt like hours. She looked down at her stomach and then back up at the screen. Seeing through her girlfriend's shirt cam that she was near the gate, she made to get up.

"Britt, stay here"

"I have to go to her Quinn. Please. You can follow me to make sure I'm safe it you want, but I have to do this"

Quinn saw the sincerity in the other blond's eyes and nodded. "Ok, go. I'll follow you"

Brittany hugged her and stepped out of the van, immediately seeing Santana in the distance. She smiled as she started walking towards her, her hand resting on her stomach protectively.

Quinn followed at a safe distance behind her with Rachel, just enough to be able to jump in and save her and just enough to give her some personal and private space. When Santana looked up, she smiled as she sheathed her sword and picked up her pace. She winced as the pain in her body grew, but carried on, knowing that she needed to get to Brittany and their baby.

"Britt?" She wheezed out in pain.

Brittany nodded as she started to speed walk towards the vampire. When she was close enough, she held out her arms and pulled Santana into her arms. The latina was battered, bruised, in pain, and dirty, but she cared about nothing else but Brittany.

"I love you" She croaked out as tears fell down her face.

"I love you too" Brittany said, cupping her face and pulling her in for a earth shattering kiss.

"Hey San" Quinn said as she walked up to her hand in hand with Rachel.

"Hey" She replied, hugging Quinn. "Thanks Rach" She said as she pulled Rachel in for a hug.

"No problem Santana" She replied as she pulled away.

"Come on, lets get you back so Artie can give you his antidote." Quinn said.

"Is he sure it's gonna work?" Santana said as she started limping towards the van with the help of Brittany.

"I'm not sure, but if he says it will, then it's probably going to."

Quinn helped Santana into the van and got in once the whole team was assembled. When they were ready, she ordered for them to drive back to their temporary base.

* * *

Artie was checking over Santana as a priority so Marley was outside with Tina, not letting anybody else get near her. Brittany was helping Santana through the examination.

"You seem to have an exceptional amount of this stuff on your legs. Probably why you said you couldn't walk"

"It's dubbed Echo-54."

"Interesting name. Shame it's for a biological weapon. As for you, it hasn't gone too deep, so I should be able to cure it before it gets into your blood stream. However, it may burn your skin a little and leave a mark for a while whilst you heal. I started working on an antidote the moment I found out what it was."

"What do you have to do to give me antidote?" Santana asked from her place upon one of the hospital beds. Ling really did have everything planned out and ready.

"It comes in two parts. First, I'll administer an injection to deal with your blood stream, and then give you this cream that me and Sugar worked on. Brittany can then help you apply that whilst in the privacy of your own room. The surface burns will disappear in a few days, but you will still feel the pain from them for a few weeks."

Santana nodded as he got the needle ready.

She sat patiently still as Artie administered the antidote into her blood stream. "Now, I suggest you go and take a shower to wash off all of this dirt and toxic liquid, and then administer the cream on your burns."

Santana smiled at him as she stood up, holding Brittany's hand. "Thanks Artie"

"No problem Santana. Now go, and send in Marley and Tina on your way out"

"Will do" She said as she sent a mock salute his way, smiling as she exited the room. Outside, Marley was curled up next to Tina. "Artie said to send you in"

"Thanks San, come on Marley"

Tina stood up and led the girl into the med bay to get checked out. However, Marley didn't want to cooperate.

"Marley, I need you to let me examine you to make sure your ok." He said softly as he looked at the shaken girl. Getting no response from her, he thought of a different plan. "How about this, why don't I give Tina the stuff and she clean you up?" Marley nodded in agreement, prompting Artie to give the Asian girl a med kit stacked to the brim with medical dressings and a whole assortment of medical related things.

Once given the med kit, Tina led Marley to her and Mike's room, knowing that the Asian boy would definitely not be sleeping in there tonight. Not that Tina could really care. He'd been really getting on her case even more lately, so she'd decided to just let it slide and have some personal time. Maybe it was time to take a break.

She led Marley into her room and closed the door behind her, motioning for the other girl to sit on the end of the bed.

When she was ready she knelt down in front of the other girl. "Is this ok?" She asked, referring to her current kneeling position. Marley nodded. "Ok, I'm gonna need you to take off your shirt, just so that I can make sure your ok. Want me to help?"

Marley nodded again and let Tina help her out of her shirt. She tried not to gasp out loud, but couldn't help the one that escaped her when she looked over Marley's torso. Quickly recovering, she looked up at the battered girls face.

"I'm going to apply some antiseptic to your wounds to make sure that they don't get infected and make you sick. Ok?"

"Ok"

"If you need to at anytime, just grab a hold of my shirt as much as you want, and as tightly as you want, ok?" Marley nodded. "And if you want me to stop at any point, just tell me and I will"

"Ok"

Tina nodded and reached for the antiseptic wipes, knowing that they would be a little less painful for Marley, holding up one to a small gash on the girls collarbone.

"This may sting a little"

Marley nodded as Tina raised the wipe-clad hand. She hissed out in pain as Tina carefully dabbed the wipe across the gash. The Asian girl felt Marley reach out and grab her shirt, clinging onto it tightly.

"It's ok, I'm nearly done." Tina said as she finished dabbing at the gash. Marley's grasp lessened sufficiently, but Tina could still feel her strong grip.

That's how it went, Tina cleaning up her gashes one by one. When she was finished, she offered Marley the use of her bathroom.

"You can use my bathroom if you want to clean yourself up" She said as she tidied away the med kit.

"Thanks" Marley said as she started walking towards said room.

"There are some towels in there already, just to the right of the door, and if you want, you can use my shower gel and shampoo too. Just holler if you need anything."

Marley nodded as she disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Ten minutes later, a fresh and clean Marley came out of the bathroom clad in just a towel.

"Are you ok?" Tina asked, looking up from her iPad. The other girl nodded, but still looked unsure. "Is something bothering you?" Tina asked as she gave her her full attention.

"Because I've had a shower won't the antiseptic have washed away?"

"I gave most if it time to sink in so it's most probably already helping you regardless of whether or not you had a shower. If you want, I can apply some more"

Marley visibly shivered at the thought. "No thanks. But have you got something for me to wear? I haven't really got any clothes of my own apart from the ones that you found me in."

"Ok, hold on a sec" Tina walked over to her duffle bag and rummaged around, finding one of her t-shirts. "I don't really have anything for you to wear on the bottom, but I have a pair of sweatpants. Is that ok?"

Marley nodded so Tina handed them to her. She took the clothes into the bathroom and got changed. When she came out, she found Tina once again tapping away at her iPad.

"Tina?"

The Asian girl looked up. "Yeah?"

"What do I do with my old clothes?"

"Give them here" Marley did as she was told and handed the dirty and torn clothes to Tina. "Tomorrow you can borrow some of my clothes and I'll take you shopping. I'm sure San won't mind." She said as she placed Marley's old clothes into her duffle bag.

"Tina?"

"Yeah?" She said as she turned around to face her. Taking her in, Tina couldn't help but internally beam at how cute Marley looked.

"Can I do something?"

"Ok...what is it?" Tina asked.

Marley was petrified of what would happen if she did what she was planning to do. She knew she had only just met Tina, but she really wanted to do it, and it just felt so right. In a way, she knew she couldn't help herself.

"Marley, what is it?"

Marley took a deep breath and moved towards the Asian girl. Tina didn't know what to expect when the other girl started moving towards her. Marley steeled herself and took the final few steps, coming a few inches away from her face. She reached her hands up and cupped the other girls face, all the while looking directly into her eyes. Leaning in, she let her lips delicately brush against Tina's. When she made to pull away, she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist.

"No, stay, I like it" Tina whispered against her lips.

Marley didn't move to pull apart, but instead kept her hands upon Tina's face as they pulled each other in for another kiss.

In that moment, Tina couldn't care less about anyone else apart for her and Marley. She didn't want to think of the consequences, only what was happening right now. Somehow, it felt right as if it was supposed to be. They had hardly known each other for more than a few hours, but it felt right. Pulling away, they rested their foreheads together.

"That was my thank you" Marley whispered as she traced Tina's lips with her pointer finger.

"What for?"

"Saving and looking after me, patching me up, and making me feel safe. It's not easy for me to trust people"

"It was my pleasure"

"What now?" Marley asked nervously after a few moments silence, Tina's arms still encircling her waist tightly.

"That kiss was amazing" Tina said, closing her eyes and smiling when she felt the other girl start to caress her jaw with her thumbs.

"Really? I couldn't help what came over me, it just felt so right"

Tina shushed her with a peck to the lips. "Shush. I liked it. I haven't kissed like that in a while. I know I have Mike, but for some reason I don't regret it. We've only just met, but I want this, Marley. It felt right to me too"

"I want it too" She agreed as she continued to caress Tina's jaw with her thumbs.

As Tina was now in her sleep clothes, she led Marley over to the bed. Getting in, Marley lay on her side, wanting someone to curl up next to her and hold her from behind. Tina saw what she wanted and also lay down on her side, sliding in behind her and wrapping her arms around her. Resting her head on Marley's shoulder and nuzzling her, Tina placed a soft kiss to her neck and fell asleep. Marley placed her hands upon Tina's, which were around her waist and followed her into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Santana, baby?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?"

"In the bathroom, why?"

"Do you want me to like, put the cream on your burns?" She said as she examined the tube of cream in her hands.

"Of course" Santana said, walking out of their bathroom whilst putting her hair up into a ponytail. She walked over to the nightstand and picked up her glasses, putting them on. "Ok, where do you want me?" She asked as she stood in front of Brittany.

"On the bed. Lay down on your back"

Santana nodded and did as she was told.

Santana looked down at herself clad in just a t-shirt and boxers. This was the first time that she'd looked at her legs since she had gotten back. Her cargo pants were ruined but luckily her jacket was burn proof, against both the toxic and fire kind. She knew it had burned through her pants but she was surprised that it hadn't burnt right down to the bone the way that it hurt.

"Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"Your really burned"

"I'm ok Britt"

Brittany shook her head. "No, your not Santana. Your really hurt"

Santana saw the tears in her girlfriends eyes and sat up on the bed. "Come, sit"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because you're hurt"

"Sit on me Britt, I'll be fine, I promise"

Brittany did as she was told and sat on Santana's lap carefully. The latina wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist and pulled her in close, looking deep into her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Brittany shook her head. "Why not?"

"Because you got hurt today and when you did, in the van we saw and heard nothing for ten minutes, the baby knew that you were hurt, San. It went crazy and I felt it kick for the first time." She said as a tear ran down her face, taking Santana's hand and placing it over her stomach.

"Really? You felt it kick?" Brittany nodded and sniffled. "I wish I was there. I'm so sorry" Santana said as she hugged her girlfriend close. Pulling away and looking at Brittany's face, she knew that something else was wrong. "What else is on your mind?"

"Nothing"

"Britt..."

"Ok, I'm going crazy for you Santana"

"What do you mean?" She said as she lent back on her hands.

"I really _need_ you Santana, but I know that that may not be possible."

"What?" She said, still not getting the point.

"I really need it Santana, and I don't know what to do with myself. Ever since I found out I was pregnant, I've felt myself grow even more aroused when I'm around you and when you're near, it's extremely hard for me to keep my hands off you. Plus, my fingers just aren't enough. You were injured yesterday and today and I'm afraid to ask because you may not be up for it"

Santana knew exactly what Brittany was talking about. "You want me to scratch an itch that I can only scratch?" Brittany nodded. "All you needed to do was ask baby. Of course I'll help you out. I may have been kicked down there, and burned today, but I'm willing to give it a try."

"Are you sure?" Brittany asked as she stared into Santana's eyes.

Santana nodded. "If you really need it, then yes."

"What about your burns? Can you feed on me like you did yesterday?"

"If you want me to"

Brittany nodded and lent in for a kiss, their lips moving together in perfect sync. Santana wrapped her arms around the blond, pulling them both together.

"I love you Brittany" Santana whispered against her lips.

"I love you too Santana" She said as she threw the latina's glasses down onto the bed and started kissing her passionately.

* * *

TBC


	23. Choosing Someone New

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE, it's plot or it's characters.

_I don't really know what to feel about this weeks episode, but I can say one thing, my heart broke at that Brittana scene in the choir room, why oh why did you do this to us? :( I still have faith that they'll get back together, and the song that Naya sung, was sung perfectly and beautifully._

**_One question though, Ryan Murphy, what the FUCK (excuse my French) were you actually thinking? Really? Fuck!_**

_Anyway, enough of that, this chapter is Tarley based, as I wanted to dive into Tina's character a little more. Thanks to everybody that reviewed, added to favourites and alerts etc. Means a lot to me._

* * *

Tina yawned as she woke up. As she regained her vision, she found that she hadn't moved at all, which was extremely unusual as she always moved when she was asleep. When she realized the reason why, the girl in her arms, memories of the previous night and their kiss flooded her mind. Smiling, she nuzzled into Marley's neck, not worrying about anything else around her.

Marley woke up with a smile on her face, her grin growing wider when a sleepy Tina nuzzled into her neck. Pulling Tina's arms around her tighter, she reveled in the complete feeling of safety that it gave her. Somehow, she felt completely at ease in the Asian girls arms, like she was totally protected. She couldn't explain it, the feeling was just there, ever since the moment Tina called down the well.

"Tina?"

"Yeah?" She husked in response.

"I'm really hungry" She said as her stomach rumbled.

"I'm sorry. I totally forgot last night" Tina said into her neck.

"Don't worry, with everything that was going on last night it was easy to forget things. You were focused on looking after me and making sure that I was ok. Plus, we were kind of preoccupied"

Tina detached herself from the other girl and rolled onto her back, Marley also rolling over so that she could face her. "I still should have made sure that you weren't hungry though" She said as she covered her eyes with both her hands.

"Tina..."

"I'm sorry"

"Tina..."

"Yeah?"

Marley lent in closer, placing a hand on her chest. "Calm down" She said, smiling. Tina nodded and calmed down a little.

"We need to get up" She whispered as she looked at Marley seriously.

Marley nodded and they both got up, Tina letting the other girl use the bathroom first.

* * *

Tina and Marley entered the kitchen to find Rachel, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany there already.

"Hey T" Santana greeted over a cup of coffee.

"Hey guys" She greeted back. She sat on the stool at the breakfast bar next to Santana, Marley standing next to her. Seeing that Rachel and Brittany were taking food into the dining room, Tina decided that this was the best chance she would get to talk to her best friends. "Marley, do you wanna join Rachel and Brittany for a minute? I need to talk to San and Quinn in private."

"Ok" Marley replied, giving Tina a shy smile before leaving the room and joining Brittany and Rachel.

"What was it you wanted to talk to us about T?" Santana asked from her place beside her.

Tina turned to face her two best friends, grabbing the extra cup of coffee that Rachel had left for her. "I have something to tell you but you have to promise not to tell Mike"

Santana looked at Quinn and then back at Tina. "What is it?"

"Last night, when I cleaned Marley up, something kinda just happened."

"What?" Quinn asked.

"Well...me and Marley, God how do I tell you this? Me and Marley kissed last night"

"Get in T! First night and you hardly even know her!" Santana cheered.

"You kissed her?" Quinn asked in shock.

"I kind of just happened. She'd just had a shower and dressed into some clean clothes when she said that she wanted to do something. Next thing I know, she's right in front of me and pulling me in for a kiss and my arms are around her waist not wanting her to leave"

"What was it like?" Santana asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I don't know, really good. I didn't want her to stop"

"Get in" Santana smiled, high-fiving her Asian friend.

"How do you feel?" Quinn asked.

"I really don't know Q. I really liked it and I just feel this unknown force pulling me towards her like it's completely natural."

"I get that with Britt"

"And I get that with Rach"

"What do you mean?"

"When I'm with Britt, I just know, you know? I felt it the moment I met her. The first time I saw her I knew right there and then that she was the one for me"

"Yeah, same with Rachel. When I first met her I knew that I wanted to be with only her from that point on. Something like a gravitational soulmate pull"

"But what do I do about Mike?"

"T, didn't you say that you two were having problems?" Tina nodded. "Well, there's your answer. Maybe you should tell him that you need some time to work some things out between you and yourself." Santana suggested.

"So your not apposed to Marley staying with us?"

Santana shook her head. "Not at all. We seem to be adding to our team all the time now. One more can't hurt. Plus, I think she's kinda cute, she just needs to trust us a little more"

"She's scared of everybody but me"

"Exactly, that's what I'm talking about T! She was in that well for a reason, and you were the one that saved her, you were chosen for a reason, and maybe that means that it's your time to try something new. We live forever T, we're vampires, it's a part of us. We need some excitement and we can't stay doing the same things for years on end, we need to change it up to stay sane. Mike's been on your case lately, and maybe that's your sign to take a break and focus on you."

"What do I do about Marley though?"

Quinn spoke up. "I'm guessing that she's completely different when she's around you, hence the kiss, and if I were you, I'd tell her how you feel. Tell her about this pull that you've been feeling and see if she feels the same. If you don't take the chance, you could be missing out on something that you may come to regret not acting on later in life. Think about it T, and then do what feels right."

"Wouldn't it be rushing if I start something with her so soon?"

Quinn replied again. "If it feels right, and it comes to you naturally, just forget about what everybody else thinks. Sure, Mike will be upset, but he'll move on. Fuck everybody else T, do what feels right to you. And if that's being with Marley, go for it. You have my approval and I've got your back all the way"

"Me too, T. You've got my approval and like Quinn said, I've always got your back. We've known each other for over 300 years since before we were even turned. We've got you" Santana said, holding out a clenched fist, Quinn doing the same. Tina copied them and put her fist in the middle, all three of them smiling and hugging.

"Thanks guys" Tina said as she hugged them. "Your the best friends ever"

"That's what we're here for T" Santana said as she hugged back. "Now, I don't know about you, but I need to go and see my woman and eat"

"Me too"

"Me three" Tina added and smiled as her friends joined their respective partners. When she caught sight of Marley, her grin grew even more, walking over and joining her at the table.

"What have you got there?" Tina asked as she looked at what Marley was eating.

"Lucky Charms. I think her name is Brittany, she's the one who let me have some. She was nice"

"Britt is really nice. Plus, she hardly ever lets anybody eat her Lucky Charms apart from Santana. It's even more of a miracle that she's letting you have them as she's pregnant."

"She is?"

"Yeah"

"Is that what that woman last night meant by Santana's condition?"

Tina nodded as she reached for the other box of cereal on the table, her favorite, Reese's Puffs . "Yeah"

"What is her condition exactly?"

"I'll tell you later, I promise"

"Ok" She said as she turned back to her cereal.

When they were finished, Tina turned to Santana. "Hey, San?"

Santana turned from Brittany to Tina. "Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I go out shopping to get Marley some new clothes? It's just that she doesn't have anything else to wear other than the clothes that we found her in"

"Of course, go ahead. We'll see you when you get back"

"Thanks San"

With that, Tina then lead Marley out of the house and called a cab so that they could go to the mall.

* * *

When Tina returned back, she had let Marley get changed into some of her new clothes before heading to the living room. There, Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Quinn and the rest of the team were all sat chatting.

"Hey guys" Tina greeted.

There was a mix of hello's and hi's before Brittany saw Marley. "Hey Marley. Those clothes are super awesome. Did Tina help pick them out?"

Marley nodded. "Yeah"

"Can I have a look?" Brittany asked.

Marley looked over at Tina, who nodded, and then walked over to sit next to the cheerful blond.

"These are awesome! We're always telling Tina that she has great style but she never believes us!" Brittany said, examining the bracelets on Marley's wrists.

Marley looked past Brittany and Santana over at Tina, who was sat next to Santana. The Asian girl smiled shyly and turned back to Santana, Marley turning back to Brittany and Rachel.

"Tina!" A loud voice called.

"Oh God, here comes Mike" Tina groaned.

"When was the last time you talked to him?" Santana asked.

"I can't remember. But I know it's been a while"

"Shit" Santana mumbled.

The tall Asian boy stomped into the room, heading straight for Tina. "Tina, where did you go last night?"

"To our room"

"How come you never came to get me?"

"Excuse me?"

"How come when you went to bed last night you never came to get me so we could sleep in our bed together?"

"Maybe because I was looking after Marley and making sure she was ok? She only trusts me right now"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah"

"What special attention did she need that was so important that you couldn't come and get me, your own boyfriend"

Tina couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was being so selfish and was instigating a fight in front of the whole team.

"Mike you are being so selfish right now!"

"Am I?!"

"Yes!" Tina stood up to face him. "Your starting a fight _again_. In front of everybody!"

"Is it not to your liking, hmm?"

Tina shook her head in disbelief. "It's one thing to be starting a fight in front of everybody, but its another thing completely when you act all selfish and start slamming me for things that you don't understand. Marley finds it hard to trust anyone, and even I don't know the reason to that yet. She only trusts me and I have to make sure that she's ok and not uncomfortable. Right now, she's probably scared half to death by you and what your doing"

"Why's she so special Tina?!"

"You really want to know the reason why she's already so special to me?"

"Enlighten me!" He said smugly.

"Marley's so special to me because I feel that pull Mike!"

Mike gulped, knowing exactly what she was talking about. "What?" He asked weakly.

"I feel that special pull with her. We as vampires are supposed to feel it the moment that we meet the one. I knew there was something off when I met you. I knew I didn't feel it. But the moment I met Marley, when I heard her call to me from down the well, I knew. I just knew. Last night I took her back to our room so that she wasn't alone and that she was with somebody who she at least trusted. Before I knew it, I was pulled into something that I never thought would happen. That pull that I felt came back and you wanna know something Mike? That pull drew me and Marley together, and I'm not afraid to say this, but I kissed her!"

"You what?" It was now Mike's turn to be the one in disbelief.

"That's right, I kissed her! It happened naturally and somehow, I don't regret it one bit. In fact, I loved every single moment if it!" She looked over at Marley, and they exchanged small smiles before Tina looked back at Mike. "You've been on my case for months now. Ever since this crap with Finn started you've been holding me back and contradicting every move that I've made. Right now, I'm getting all these feelings that I know I should have had with you, for Marley, and I think we should take a break because I can't handle you looming over me every single waking moment of the day. I need to get my head straight and if the things that are happening are what I think they are, I need to be around Marley, and not you"

Tina stormed out of the room and headed towards the back door, leaving a very shocked Mike behind. She had just made it into the back yard when she felt someone grab her arm.

"Tina, wait" Marley pleaded, holding on tightly to the Asian girls bicep.

Tina instantly stopped in her tracks, knowing that she couldn't walk away from the other girl. That's when it hit her, she'd walked out on Marley and left her behind when she should have been looking after her. She turned around to face the girl who still had a hold of her bicep, and stepping forwards, she rested her forehead upon the other girl's.

"I'm sorry" Tina breathed out as she looked deep into Marley's eyes, her throat constricting with the emotion that was washing over her.

"What for?"

"Walking out on you"

"It's ok" Marley said softly.

"No, it's not ok" Tina said as a tear broke free of her eye and rolled down her cheek.

"Why not?"

"Because I left you. I stormed out of the room and left you all on your own when I should have been watching you and been by your side."

"Tina..." She trailed off, cupping the Asian girl's cheeks and wiping away the stray tear with one of her thumbs. "It's ok, really. I got up and followed you out here, so I'm not alone, I'm still with you. Did you mean what you said about not regretting it?" Tina nodded weakly. "Then I guess that we feel the same way. Come on, come help me sort through my new clothes, take your mind off things"

Tina smiled and sniffled, letting herself be led back into the house and towards her bedroom.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Santana called a team meeting. Everybody filed into the living room and chose their seats.

"Hey T, where's Marley?"

"I left her with my iPad. She's in my room"

"Cool" Santana nodded, looking around and spotting a pissed off Mike. "Mike, cool your shit" She called to the Asian boy as the last few team members filed into the room.

"Satan, where we at girl?" Mercedes asked.

"Good question Cedes. Ok, so this is where we're at. Right now, I think that we need to go home and analyze what we found here."

"But what if that's not enough?" Puck asked.

"Ah, but it _is_ enough"

"What do you mean girl?"

"Cedes, I always have a plan. And right now, I have a plan. T, when we get home I want you to analyze this." She threw a cell phone at the Asian girl.

"Who's is this?" Tina asked as she inspected the phone in her hands.

"Ameerah's. You could say I had a hunch and did some of my own investigating. Bitch wasn't so crafty after all"

"Nice going S!" Puck said, high fiving her.

"As I said, I always have a plan. I want you to look at it and find out if it's ok to search. I haven't turned it on or done anything to it. I don't want it exploding or wiping it's memory when we start it up."

"Got you S. I'll get right on it" Tina said as she continued to look at the cell phone.

"Good. As for what we saw, I don't know what the hell it was, but it wasn't natural. It was there for a reason, and it attacked me for a reason. My senses are telling me that whatever Finn's planning to do to the vampire houses is coming into the light and something big is about to happen. That cell phone might just be the key to finding out what we do next."

"What's our next step?" Sam asked.

"Already covered Trouty Mouth. When we get back, I want us to survey the place where me, Rachel, Britt, Blaine, and Tina were taken to when we were kidnapped that night. Just before we moved to our current place. I have a feeling that there could be something there, and it may just lead us to Finn."

"So when do we go back home?" Kurt asked.

"Lady Hummel, you hit the nail on the head. I was about to say that tonight we fly back. Get your bags packed and make sure your ready to leave by five. We'll grab dinner in an hour and then I want you all ready. When we get back home I want everybody working double time to make sure that we actually get somewhere. So, meeting dismissed. T, could you stay behind? I want to talk to you about something."

"Sure S"

Santana kissed Brittany and watched as everybody but her and Tina exited the room. Tina joined Santana on the couch as she pocketed Ameerah's cell.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about S?"

"Earlier"

"Oh"

"Calm your shit T. I just wanted to make sure that you were ok. This got pretty ugly earlier on, you ok?"

"I guess so"

"Speak your mind T, what's happening in that big nerdish brain of yours?"

Tina smiled. "Things have just gotten crazy over the last few months. Ever since this crap with Finn started we've just been so focused on him and what he's doing that we've really neglected ourselves. I've learn't things about myself whilst this stuff has gone on."

"Like what?"

"Like how much of a crappy boyfriend Mike has really been. I never had the courage to come to you and tell you how he was treating me, even though we've been friends for centuries. Everybody thinks that we're the perfect couple, but we're really not. We're far from it. Mike just expects everything to go his way and he expects me to just bow down and do everything for him like a good little girlfriend should. I'm a Kobejitsu warrior. I was turned to fight. I was trained to be the best, not to sit out at home and watch whilst you guys get all the action. God, I just feel like a such a fool. Everything's happening so fast." She said as she held her head in her hands.

Santana placed a comforting hand on her back. "It's ok T. We've all got caught up in this in someway, one way or another. Some more than others. Take me for example. I found out that the vampire that turned me was back in town, meaning that he had come back for me. We found that he's up to more than just wanting my blood. He's got something major planned and we need to stop him. I've been injured more in the last few months than I have the whole time we've been a part of the team. I knew this Finn stuff would test me, and it has, but I never expected it to kick me whilst I was down and rub salt in my wounds. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, I had to tell my girlfriend, the love of my life, what I was. And life tested me again when she told me she was pregnant with my child. What I'm trying to say is, your not just the only one that's been affected by this Finn shit Tina, we all have. Every single member of this team. We're a family, and we all get touched in one way or another, it's just how this shit works."

"But what about Marley?"

"Just like what I've just explained. We've all been touched, more than others. You just so happen to be one of us who got touched just that little bit more. Just a little bit more shit to deal with, and that's ok. I'm not saying Marley's more shit, because she might be that one little piece of good that you get out of this crappy experience T. Like me, the good thing that I got out of this was me and Britt's baby. Sure, it's hard to deal with and it's added a whole lot more pressure, but I wouldn't want it any other way. That's my good part. You've had your crap part, which is this thing with Mike. Now it's time to take the opportunity and get your good part. It's happening fast, but maybe it's for a reason. Fate maybe"

"When did you become so sentimental S?"

"When I started dating Brittany, now go before I kick your ass for finding out." She chuckled.

"Fine!" Tina huffed, smiling as she stood up.

"Oh, and T?"

"Yeah?"

"Go and get your piece of good"

"I will S, I will" She smiled, leaving the room.

Now more confident than ever, Tina marched to her room, knowing that she had something to take care of. Knocking on the door first, she waited for a reply.

"Come in"

Tina entered the room quickly and quietly and found Marley sat in the middle of her bed, right where she left her.

"Hi, Tina. How was the meeting?" Marley asked as she turned off Tina's iPad.

"It was good. San gave me Ameerah's iPhone to analyze when we get back home. We also decided that we're leaving at five this evening."

"Really?"

"Yeah" She said, placing Ameerah's phone down next to her duffle bag.

"What about me?" She asked in a small voice.

Tina walked up to the bed and sat down next to her. "Do you want to come back with me to where I live?"

"You want me to come with you?"

"If you want to. San doesn't mind an extra member"

"I would love to. But I need to ask you something"

"What is it?"

"What about you and Mike? I don't want to break up a relationship that was perfectly fine before I came along"

"It's nothing to do with you coming along. Mike and I were on the rocks way before you came into the picture. Like San said to me, I was one of the ones that had that little bit more happen to me, and I'm ok with that now, because she told me that there's a good thing that comes out of everything. I've had a really bad couple of months, but I think that your the one good thing that's come out of this, and I really, really want to see what happens."

"What do you mean?"

"What I'm trying to say is I want you. We vampire's have this unspoken bond that we feel when we meet 'the one'. San feels it with Brittany, Quinn with Rachel and so on. I know this is all happening so fast, and I know that we only just met, but San was right when she said that maybe it's moving fast for a reason. I feel that pull with you Marley, and I can't fight it, and I don't want to."

"You want me? Out of everybody, you want me? A girl that's never really been anybody, that you found down a well because she was put there because nobody wanted her?"

"Exactly. I want you. I feel that bond, and I now know that if I don't act on it, I'll regret it until the day that I ash. And your not a nobody, because your somebody to me" Tina said, taking one of her hands into her own.

"You really mean that?"

Tina nodded. "Yes"

Marley used her free hand to reach up and pull Tina closer by the back of her neck. Looking into Tina's eyes, she whispered; "I want you too"

Tina closed the gap first, their lips brushing together in a soft and tender kiss that soon deepened. When the need for air became too much, Tina pulled away and rested their foreheads together.

"Wow, I forgot how good your lips felt" Tina whispered against Marley's lips, her eyes shut in bliss.

"Me too" Marley whispered back, her own eyes closed as well. "What now?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

"I guess we should pack. Wanna help?"

Marley smiled and nodded, Tina helping her off the bed and towards her duffle bag.

* * *

Santana zipped up her and Brittany's bag and turned to see Brittany propped up against the pillows and smiling at her.

"Hey"

"Hi" Brittany replied as Santana kissed her once she made it to the bed.

"How come your wearing your 'Ducks Rule the World' t-shirt? I thought it didn't fit because of your bump"

"I know, but I wanted to wear it." Brittany shrugged.

"As like a comfort thing?" Santana asked, knowing exactly what Brittany was getting at.

The dancer nodded. "Yes. I just wanted to feel laid back before we go home that's all"

"I understand." Santana said, kissing her before kissing her swollen stomach. "Hi baby" She greeted, kissing the bump again. Smiling, she rested her ear up against it whilst Brittany stroked the side of her face with her long and graceful fingers.

"Ooh"

Santana instantly pulled away and looked up at Brittany. "Britt, you ok?"

"Yeah. I just felt it kick."

"Already? You felt it kick last night too when I wasn't there"

"I know. It must know your there. Ling did say it was developing fast, San. Plus, when it does, it kicks really hard."

"Yeah?"

Brittany nodded. "Yep"

Santana placed her head back on Brittany's t-shirt clad stomach and smiled when she felt what Brittany was talking about.

"Wow" She said in awe as she kissed Brittany's stomach.

"I guess it knows your there."

"Yep. But right now I think that baby needs to clam down so that I can give Momma Britt some attention" She said, looking up at said blond.

Brittany smiled as Santana crawled on top of her so that she was hovering above her. Leaning down, Santana was pulled into a soft kiss by Brittany that soon turned heated.

"Baby..." Brittany wheezed out.

"Yeah?" Santana replied, nipping at the blond's neck.

"Do we have time?"

Santana momentarily stopped what she was doing to look at the watch on her wrist. "We have about an hour, why?"

"This" She said, letting Santana know what she was talking about with a passionate kiss.

"I think I could definitely spare an hour for this" Santana smiled against her lips, knowing that she could definitely make out for an hour with her gorgeous girlfriend and not get tired.

* * *

Quinn entered her and Rachel's room ready to pack, but stopped when she stepped through the door. Smiling, she could hear Rachel singing her heart out to a familiar song, a personal favorite of hers, which is what made it weird to Quinn.

"_Got a Jones in my bones._  
_And it's all for you baby._  
_Can't leave you alone._  
_I'm so addicted._  
_I can't shake this thang._  
_It's the sweetest pain._  
_So who's your girl?_  
_You better say my name._

When Quinn found Rachel, she was dancing around the bathroom.

_And ooh! What you do to me._  
_Ooh! You're my everything._  
_And ooh! I'm so glad I found you._  
_Ooh! I can't live without you."_

"Rach?"

Rachel turned around and saw Quinn lent up against the door frame. Holding her chest after she'd jumped in fright, she paused the music and pulled out her headphones.

"God, Quinn, you scared me half to death"

"I'm sorry Rach. But I never knew you were a Mary J. Fan."

"Well, your iPod was left lying about on the nightstand so I picked it up and started listening to it."

"Fair enough. What were you doing in here anyway?"

"I was picking up our toiletries. After you went off with Mercedes for a few minutes, I decided to get started on packing so that we are ready to leave when the time comes."

"And that's what I love about you" Quinn grinned, walking up to the brunette.

She wrapped her arms securely around the singers waist and pulled her close.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of this intimate embrace?" Rachel chuckled, wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck.

"I love you" Quinn said, looking straight into her eyes.

"I love you too" Rachel replied, leaning up to peck Quinn's lips.

They stared into each others eyes a little while longer, just enjoying the comfortable silence that enveloped them. Studying Rachel's face, Quinn couldn't help but lean in to kiss her once more. Pulling her as close as humanly possible, Quinn connected their lips, deepening it almost instantly.

As their lips moved together in perfect sync, as much as she loved it, Rachel knew that they had to pack.

"Quinn" She managed to whisper against the blond's lips.

"Yeah?"

"We need to get ready"

"Just a little longer?"

Rachel felt her resolve break at the pure sound of Quinn's husky voice. "Ok" She relented, feeling her eyes scrunch shut as she felt herself cave and fall victim to her girlfriend's addictive kisses.

Continuing on, they finally pulled apart when the need for air became too much to handle. Taking this as her chance, Rachel knew that they had to stop before things got out of control and led to other things.

"Quinn, we really need to pack." She said, resting her forehead against her girlfriend's.

Quinn nodded in agreement. "Agreed. One last kiss?" She asked.

Rachel smiled. "Ok, one last kiss"

Quinn smiled and connected their lips again, leaving a series of short and sweet kisses against Rachel's lips.

"Quinn, I said one!" Rachel giggled, trying to escape but not being able to because of the strong arms around her waist.

"Ok, ok. One more" She placed one more kiss to Rachel's lips, and pulled away.

"Good girl" Rachel teased as she picked up from where she left off.

Quinn stuck out her tongue and pouted.

"Aww, baby. Don't pout. We can get our kisses on after we've finished packing, ok?"

Quinn still pouted.

"Aww. Don't be mad. I promise."

"You promise?"

"I promise"

Quinn smiled and Rachel placed a comforting kiss to her lips before getting back to what she was doing before. Satisfied, Quinn smiled as she walked out of the bathroom and into their room, heading for their bag to start packing.

* * *

When the time came, the team had dinner before they all loaded into cabs to head to the airport. When they reached their gate, Santana squinted at her phone to check the time. Thanks to Brittany's quick thinking, she was able to see again when the blond placed her glasses upon her face.

"Thanks babe"

"My pleasure" Brittany said as she kissed the latina.

Santana talked to the guard by their gate, and they were soon being escorted to their plane. She was the first one on, holding Brittany's hand tightly.

"Same as last time, people, choose where you wanna sit. I'm in the back with Britt" She las met with a chorus of 'yes's', so she slid open the back door and let Brittany inside, following her in and closing the door behind her.

"Britt, you ok?" Santana asked as she placed their bag down in the same place as before, to the left.

"Yes"

"Are you sure?" The latina asked, sitting down next to her.

"Yep. I couldn't be better" She replied, placing one of her own hands upon her stomach.

"Good to hear" Santana said, wrapping her arm around Brittany's shoulders, pulling her close and placing a kiss to the top of the blond's head.

Quinn let Rachel choose where she was sitting, so they were now sat by a window. She lent over and kissed the brunette, catching her by surprise.

"What was that for?" Rachel asked.

"Just because"

"Just because?" The diva repeated in confusion.

"Just because I wanted too"

"I love you" Rachel said dreamily, looking at Quinn's face.

"I love you too" The vampire replied, leaning in to kiss her once more before pulling away to get ready for take off.

Tina let Marley choose exactly where she wanted to sit. The brunette chose to sit by a window, based on the thought that she was a little more cut off from everybody around her except for Tina.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Tina asked, switching off her iPad.

"Definitely." Marley replied, smiling sweetly at her.

"You know, if you don't wanna do this, you don't have to"

"Tina, it's ok, I promise. I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm most definitely sure"

Looking around, Tina lent forward. "How sure?"

Marley closed the gap and connected their lips, knowing that by the look on the Asian girls face, she had just erased all of her worries.

Smiling as she pulled away, she said, "That sure"

She smiled at Tina's bewildered expression and sat back just as the pilot came over the comm's.

_"Five minutes until take off, that's five minutes until take off"_

* * *

TBC

_Song used : Mary J. Blige - Ooh!_


	24. Searching The Phone

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE, it's plot or it's characters

_Ok guys, so here's the next update, enjoy! If I'd wrote the scene that I wanted to, then this chapter would be way too long, so I've put it back ready for next weeks update :)_

_Thx to everybody who added to favs, alerts, and reviewed!_

* * *

When the team made it back to home base, it was early in the morning. As everybody else went up to their rooms to unpack, Tina led Marley into the living room whilst she went to deal with Mike. She found him pacing the kitchen. He looked up when she entered and he looked hopeful.

Tina held up a hand to stop him advancing. "Before you think I'm coming back to you, your completely wrong. I came to ask you to kindly remove your stuff from my room, there's a spare room left in which you can stay, so there's no reason not to. And before you say anything, it's over between us, Mike. There's nothing else to say. Now, if you would kindly go and take your stuff, as I have some important work to do."

He looked at her in disbelief but the glare that she gave him made him rethink his actions as he started to move out of the room and towards the stairs.

Tina walked back into the living room, pleased with herself, and joined Marley on the couch. "You ok?" She asked.

Marley looked up at her shyly. "Yes"

"You sure?"

"Yeah. It's a little weird but I guess I'm ok"

"You'll be fine. You have me. Plus, once you discover what you're good at you'll fit right in to the team, if...that's what you want?"

"Sounds good"

"The team are really welcoming and once you get to know them their really nice."

"I hope so"

"Trust me when I say that I'm telling the truth."

"I moved everything out" Mike said five minutes later as he peeped into the room and then left straight away, not being able to even look at Tina and Marley together.

"You wanna unpack?" Tina asked, looking back at Marley.

"Sure"

Tina smiled and stood up, picking up their bags and then offered her free hand to the other girl. Marley took it and smiled at the action, Tina leading her up towards what was her and Mike's room. Opening the door, Tina found that Mike had indeed taken out all of his stuff, leaving just hers.

She guided Marley into the room, and the girl just stood there looking around at the small room.

"I know it's small, but we did have a bigger place before. This was our original base before we moved into a warehouse, but we were then forced back here for safety reasons as we were in danger from being attacked. This has been my room ever since the team was formed. It's small but at least I have a room to myself."

"It's perfect. It may be small, but it's cozy and comfortable" Marley said, admiring the small room.

"Are you sure you don't want a room of your own? I mean, you don't have to share a room with me if you don't want to" Tina said nervously.

"Tina, it's ok" Marley replied, turning around so that she was facing the other girl, cupping her face and reaffirming her point with a kiss. "I would love to share a room with you" She smiled as she pulled away. "Let's unpack those bags" She said, taking the bags off of Tina's shoulder and placing them on the bed, unzipping them.

* * *

That afternoon, Tina was in the tech room with Santana ready to search Ameerah's phone.

"So Chang, what do we do first?"

"First, we have to hook up the phone to my computer" She said, taking the phone and plugging it into a wire that she had set up ready.

"What now?" Santana asked as she watched Tina place the wired phone onto the desk in front of them.

"Now, we see if it's on" Tina replied. She looked up at the main screen in front of her and clicked around before finding what she was looking for. Santana watched as Tina brought up some random data-looking things on screen.

"What's all that?"

"Coding"

"What for?"

"Now that the phone's plugged in, that wire will do a background scan to make sure whether it's on or not"

"Yeah, but won't that disrupt it and possibly make it wipe itself?"

"Nope. I didn't import this wire all the way from a specialist lab in Japan for no reason San. This wire has the capabilities to background scan and tell me what is running on the phone without me actually having to turn it on and scan the programs with a normal scanning wire"

"How much did that cost?" Santana asked, gesturing towards the wire.

"You don't wanna know" Tina replied, looking back at the coding on the screen.

"What are you looking for?" The latina asked, trying to make sense of the random numbers.

"A particular set of numbers. It will either be one of two number sets. One will tell me if the phone is on, and one will tell me if it's off."

"Right..." Santana trailed off, looking back at the screen.

After a few moments of silence, Tina turned to Santana once more. "The phone is turned off"

"Ok, so is that good or bad?"

"It's good, but it just means that it may take more time to access because I've gotta check for security measures."

"How long will that take?"

"About two hours"

"Do you need me here?"

"Nope."

"I'll leave you to it then. Let me know when your done."

"Will do, San"

"I'll be in my temporary meditation room if you need me"

Tina nodded and turned back to the screen, ready to begin work on the phone.

Santana left her best friend to it and made her way upstairs to go to her meditation room. When she made it to the small room, she went in and closed the door behind her, lighting all of the candles dotted around the room and then sat in the middle on her meditation mat in front of her sword stand. Lighting the large candle right in front of her, she used her hands to guide the smoke to her nostrils so she could inhale the sweet tones, taking in the healing power that it provided.

As she closed her eyes, she took in the presence of the room, taking in every detail and every object that surrounded her. Breathing in deeply, she started canting the three proverbs that her master Akinori placed upon her on the day she finished her training.

"Sugitaru wa nao oyobazaru ga gotoshi." _[Let what is past, flow away downstream]_

_"_Nou aru taka wa tsume wo kakusu." _[The hawk with talent hides it's talons]_

"Chisa wa madowazu, yusha wa osorezu." _[A wise man does not lose his way, a brave man does not fear]_

Meanwhile, Brittany was in the kitchen with Rachel.

"So, how are you, Britt? It seems as though we hardly talk now with everything going on" Rachel said over her cup of coffee.

"It's ok, I guess"

Rachel instantly detected the sadness in Brittany's voice. "What's wrong Britt?"

"It's nothing" She said shyly as she held her mug of hot chocolate tightly in her hands.

"Britt..."

"Ok, it's just that I never thought that I would ever be able to have a baby with Santana after she told me she was a vampire"

"Looks like she proved you wrong"

"I know, it's just that it's complicated. If it was the other way around, and I was a vampire, Santana wouldn't be able to give me a child at all. It's just strange for me to think that I'm carrying her baby"

"Why?" Rachel asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

Brittany shrugged. "Maybe because I don't really know what's going on in my stomach"

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked confused.

"I know that I have a baby in there, but it's hard to really think about whether or not it's a vampire or a human like us."

"I'm sure it will be fine Britt. Whatever it comes out as, you'll love it. And do you wanna know how I know that?" Brittany shrugged. "Because it's you and Santana's baby. At the end of the day it doesn't matter what it is, because you'll both love it with everything you have."

"How come your so wise?" Brittany smiled.

"I don't know, maybe 'cause I'm just that awesome?" Rachel grinned.

Brittany took one look at her and they both burst out laughing.

"So, where's Quinn?" Brittany asked as she calmed down a little.

"I don't know. Hold on." Rachel took a deep breath. "QUINN!" Next thing they knew, a rather sweaty Quinn entered the room panting.

"What's wrong? Where's the emergency?" She panicked, checking Rachel over.

"No emergency baby"

"Then what did you need me for?" She asked, trying to catch her breath.

"I wanted to know what you were doing"

"You could have just text me Rach"

"Yes, but calling to you was more efficient. Anyway, you still haven't answered my question"

"I'm out playing basketball with Puck, Matt, Blaine and Sam"

"So that's why your all sweaty" Rachel observed, inspecting her girlfriend who was dressed in a pair of basketball shorts, a light blue no. 35 Atlanta Dream jersey, and her low top converses, with her hair up in a perfect ponytail.

Quinn looked subconsciously at herself. "Is that bad?" She asked in confusion.

"I think it's sexy"

"Um...whatever you say Rach. Can I go now?"

"Only, if I can watch you play"

"Fine by me. Kurt, Lauren, Marley and Mercedes are watching us already."

"Great! Let's go"

Rachel grabbed her coffee and pushed a confused Quinn out of the kitchen, momentarily pausing to check Brittany. "Britt, you wanna come too?"

"No, I think I'm gonna lay down" She said, placing a hand over her slightly swollen stomach.

Seeing Brittany move her hand to her stomach, Rachel knew what she meant. "Ok, if you need anything, I'm outside watching Quinn play basketball"

"Ok"

Brittany watched Rachel walk out of sight with Quinn and then slid off of her bar stool. She grabbed her hot chocolate and then headed out of the room herself, heading straight for the stairs and towards her and Santana's bedroom.

When she made it up to their room, she closed the door behind her and placed her drink on the nightstand. She was about to sit down on the bed when a glint caught her attention. She turned and saw the mirror in the corner of the room and thought to herself. Looking down at her stomach, she looked back up at the mirror and had a thought.

She pulled off her shirt so that she was just in her sweatpants and bra and made her way over to the mirror. Standing so that her right side was facing the mirror, she looked at her swollen stomach.

Placing both of her hands on the small bump, she couldn't help but think about how much bigger she was going to get. Sure, she could handle the bump as it was now, but she knew that sooner or later she would start getting too big for her clothes, meaning that she would have to buy new ones especially.

Shaking her head of the thoughts about getting fat, she focused her attentions on other things, like how it would affect her job and career. Sure, she loved Santana with everything she had, but she also loved to dance. What about when she would be too fat to really do anything? What about when the baby was born? What would happen next? What would happen when she got so fat that she wasn't attractive anymore and Santana would want to touch or look at her or make love to her anymore?

All these thoughts circled Brittany's brain relentlessly, so much so that they were making her sad. Of course, she loved Santana and felt honored to be carrying her child, but the timing was completely wrong. Even though she was getting to grips with everything that being pregnant involved, the one thing that bothered her the most was how it happened so unexpectedly. It just seemed to come all of a sudden and turn her and Santana's lives upside down.

She guessed that she would just have to get used to it, but she couldn't help but feel she was keeping something from Santana.

Speaking of which, the latina was so deep into her meditation, that she felt the inner turmoil within her girlfriend through their now blood deep bond. Sensing that Brittany was upset, Santana slowly came out of her meditation and made her way up to their bedroom, knowing that that would be the first place to look for the blond.

Slowly and carefully opening the door, she stepped in, closing it quietly behind her. She walked up to Brittany carefully but slowly.

"Britt?"

"San?"

"You ok? I was meditating and I could sense you were upset, you wanna tell me what it is that's on your mind?"

"I just have all these questions, San, and their confusing me and making me sad"

"What's making you sad?" Santana asked, studying her half naked pregnant girlfriend.

"Just everything. Like will our baby be human or a vampire? What happens when I get too fat to wear my own clothes? What happens when I get so fat that I'm unattractive? What if you think I'm not sexy anymore and not touch me or make love to me? What happens after the baby's born?" By now a tear had made its way down her cheek, which Santana was instantly wiping away with one of her thumbs.

Feeling Santana's touch, Brittany instantly collapsed into her arms, crying her heart out into the vampires t-shirt clad chest. As Santana held her girlfriend tightly, she couldn't help but think about how selfish and stupid she had been. She had overlooked the fact that this wasn't just hard on her, but on Brittany too, especially as she was the one that was pregnant.

"Shush, it's ok Britt. We'll cross those bridges when we come to them. Right now, just let it all out." She said, holding Brittany tightly whilst stroking her hair at the same time.

Once Brittany's sobs had been reduced to sniffles, Santana directed Brittany's face so that she was looking at her and then lent in for a kiss. Pulling away, she reached up and pulled off her own shirt so that they were both half naked, and then directed Brittany to stand in fronting the mirror the same way she was when Santana had entered the room.

Standing behind her, Santana placed her hands on the small bump. "This," She said as she rubbed Brittany's stomach, "Was created between the both of us. I know that it's gonna be tough, and I know that it's not gonna be easy, but we'll face it together Britt. I know it's not ideal with the timing and everything, but I don't regret it one bit. Wanna know why?" Brittany shrugged. "Because I love you, and I'll go through anything with you. As for the being fat thing, it happens Britt. It's natural. But I know that I'll love you no matter how big you look. And if your worried about me not wanting to make love to you, your completely wrong. The way we go at it normally, I don't think we'll be having any problems whatsoever. And if you want me to satisfy that itch, I'll try my best to do it wherever, and whenever you want."

Brittany watched in the mirror as Santana rested her head on her shoulder and placed a kiss to her neck, rubbing her stomach in soothing circles.

"You really think we're gonna be ok?" Brittany asked.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't think it. We'll be ok Britt, I promise"

Brittany turned around and kissed her girlfriend deeply, pulling away when the need for air became too much.

"I love you so much Santana" She whispered, looking deeply into the latina's eyes.

"I love you too" The vampire replied, leaning in for another kiss to seal the deal.

* * *

Marley had grown tired of watching the boys play basketball, save for Quinn, and decided to see if Tina needed anything. Getting up, she said goodbye to Rachel and Kurt and made her way inside the house. She stopped by the kitchen and grabbed a can of soda and some snacks and made her way down towards the basement. Upon coming down the steps, she heard Tina singing.

"_Oh I beg you,_  
_Can I follow?_

_Oh I ask you,_  
_Why not always_  
_Be the ocean where I unravel?_  
_Be my only, be the water where I'm wading_  
_You're my river running high, run deep run wild"_

Marley tip toed into the room to find Tina listening to music through a pair of over ear headphones, on top of her orange beanie. Taking in the sight of Tina doing what she loved best, she couldn't help but smile at how casual she looked wearing just a white t-shirt with a pair of jeans and Converses.

She crept up a little more and placed the snacks on the couch before standing right behind the Asian girl. All of a sudden, Marley wrapped her arms around the other girls neck tightly and smiled when Tina jumped.

"Fuck!" Tina hissed in shock, her fangs out in full view.

Marley felt the other girl tense in her arms, so she kissed the top of her head in an attempt to calm her. It worked like a charm. Tina relaxed when she felt the kiss to the top of her head, knowing instantly who it was, and lent back in her chair, relaxing into Marley's arms.

"I'm sorry if I scared you" Marley said as Tina slid off her head phones.

"It's ok. Sit down" She motioned to the chair beside her and Marley happily sat down. "Did you need anything?"

"Nope. I just wanted to see you." She smiled, leaning in and giving Tina a quick peck to the lips. "I got tired of watching basketball. It would have been more interesting if you were playing"

"I'm sorry. I had to work. Let me guess though, all the girls were swooning over their boyfriends, including Rachel?"

Marley giggled. "Yes. Oh! Before I forget, I brought you some snacks in case you were hungry"

"You did?" Tina asked as she watched the brunette get up and go over to the couch were an assortment of snacks were laid out.

"Yep" Marley beamed as she brought the snacks over to Tina's desk and placed them out in front of herself. "What would you like?"

"Anything."

Marley nodded and handed her a packet of Reeses Pieces. "Here"

"Thank you" Tina replied, leaning in for another kiss. "So," She said in between bites. "How long have I been down here?"

Marley smiled at how cute Tina was when she was eating. "All afternoon. It's nearly five"

"Wow, Really?" Marley nodded. "I guess I'd better get finished then. Let's see" She tapped around on the computer and smiled. "I'm nearly finished."

"You are?"

"Yep"

"What are you gonna do when your finished?"

"I'm gonna call down San, and then we're gonna search the phone."

"What about after that?" Marley inched closer.

"A team meeting"

"And what then?" She said as she moved even closer to Tina.

"Maybe we could cuddle and watch TV in our room?"

"Our room?"

"Oh, sorry I mea-"

"It's ok, I like the sound of that. 'Our room'."

"You do?"

Marley nodded. "Uh huh" She said, leaning forward and cupping Tina's face.

Both smiling, they lent in for a soft and tender kiss.

"Your amazing" Tina gushed as she pulled away.

"I hear you are too" Marley winked. "Now, I'm gonna go back upstairs to 'our room' and I want you to finish what you were doing. You never know, I might let you have some more kisses if you do a good job"

Tina's jaw dropped in shock as she watched Marley wink and saunter her way up the basement stairs. Shaking her head, she looked back at the screen in front of her. Finding her place once more, she honed in on the finish line.

* * *

"San...San" Brittany whispered in between kisses.

"Yeah?" The latina replied against the blond's lips.

"Your phone is ringing"

"What?" She puffed.

"Your phone" Brittany whispered against her lips.

Santana placed one last kiss to Brittany's lips, and then turned to the nightstand to grab her phone. Brittany made to move off her lap but she stopped her. "No, stay" She said, holding the blond in once place with her right hand whilst she used her left to answer her phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hey San, it's T"_

"You go something for me?"

_"Yep. I've just managed to bypass the phone and it's ready to search when your ready."_

"I'll be down in five. Text the rest of the team and call them down too. I don't wanna have to repeat anything we find."

_"Got you San. I'll see you in a minute"_

"You too. Bye"

_"Bye"_

And with that they both hung up the phone. "Oh, Dios mío! When will people learn to stop interrupting my hot beso time! I wants to get my mack on!" She complained.

Brittany still found it adorable when her girlfriend rambled in half English, half Spanish. "We can finish it later if you want"

"It won't be the same" Santana pouted.

Brittany smiled. "What if I promise to make it as good as it was now, better even"

"Really?"

"Definitely" Brittany purred seductively. Before she got up, she stayed on Santana's lap a little longer. "What are we gonna do about that though?"

"About what?" Santana asked confused.

"That" Brittany said, pointing to the tent in Santana's jeans. The latina took one look and blushed bright red. "Aww, it's ok San. Maybe I can help you"

"But what about Tina and the team?"

"Already covered"

"What?"

Brittany was already texting away on Santana's phone. A few moments later and she flug the phone down onto the bed and looked back at Santana.

"Now we have an extra five minutes"

"Your really gonna try this?"

"Why not?"

"..."

"Exactly"

Before Santana could protest, Brittany had kissed her way down her chest so that she was now hovering over the waistband of Santana's jeans. Slowly unbuckling the belt, she then undid the button and unzipped the zip painfully slow, tooth, by metal tooth until it was fully undone and Santana's bulge was poking out of her boxers through the newly opened area.

Brittany smiled and kissed her through the thin material of her boxers, earning a loud groan of pleasure from the latina. Taking this as encouragement, she kissed it again, hearing Santana's breath hitch and hearing another loud moan.

"God, I love how quickly you can get hard for me Santana" She mumbled against her hard bulge, loving the sound of Santana groaning even louder in response to her actions.

Knowing that she had full control over the latina, Brittany moved onto the next action.

At Brittany's silent instruction, Santana canted her hips up so that Brittany could pull down her jeans just enough. The blond smiled when she saw the impressive bulge that was now presenting itself after being confined to Santana's jeans.

Brittany grazed her hand up Santana's thigh and let her hand cover her bulge, letting it rest there for a few moments before starting to rub her through the fabric.

"Britt..." Santana wheezed out.

"Yeah?"

"Please, no teasing"

Brittany knew that if they had more time then she would have been allowed to tease a little more. Hearing the urgency in Santana's voice, she knew that she had to hurry, her only goal being to get the latina off.

"Ok baby" She purred, kissing Santana's stomach.

She let her hand roam down and past the waistband of her girlfriend's boxers, meeting hot, hard flesh. At just that, Brittany couldn't help but moan at the feeling of Santana hard in her hand. The vampire moaned as Brittany tugged at her boxer briefs, freeing her almost painful erection, which now stood proudly to attention in front of the both of them.

Brittany pushed Santana so that now the latina was sat up against the headboard, and maneuvered herself so that she was sat on her lap just enough so that she could reach down towards Santana's erection.

Santana gripped the bed sheets tightly as she watched Brittany reach a hand down and take her erection into a soft and slender hand, gripping at the base and slowly sliding up to the top. Brittany smiled as Santana moaned at the feeling of her hand, and used that as encouragement to carry on. She rubbed her thumb over the head, using some of Santana's precum to ease her way back down to the base. She smiled as she gave Santana a few torturously slow strokes, the latina breathing hard in her ear and placing a series of small kisses to her neck.

"Does that feel good baby?" Brittany whispered into the other girls ear.

Santana could do nothing but nod and agree with anything that Brittany was saying. She moaned once again when she felt the blond speed up her strokes. All of a sudden, she felt the hand on her stop moving and leave her completely. Dazed, she tried to figure out why, but was answered when she felt her girlfriend leave a trail of wet, open mouthed kisses down her chest and past her bellybutton, finally stopping at her waistline.

She looked down at Brittany, who looked up at her through seductive, hooded eyes. Knowing what the blond was about to do, she canted her hips up to try and initiate the intimate contact that was right around the corner.

"Britt..." She gasped, her eyes clenched shut.

"Ok, hold on baby" She hummed against Santana's waistline.

The next thing the latina knew, she was being engulfed in a hot, wet heat, moaning at the feeling of being completely engulfed by her girlfriend's mouth. Brittany smirked and started moving to the tip, licking the head. Santana shook in pleasure beneath her, and knew that she couldn't last much longer if her girlfriend continued on what she was doing.

"Britt..." She was about to remind Brittany that they were pressed for time, but the other girl beat her to the punch.

Santana gripped the bed sheets even tighter as Brittany's amazing mouth got to work on her member. As she neared her release, she thanked God that they had been making out right before, because if not, she wouldn't be nearing her orgasm nearly as fast as she was now.

Brittany dragged her tongue up along the underside of Santana, driving the latina crazy, and sucked on the head just like a lollipop. She smirked and hummed against the tip, hearing an especially long and loud moan come from her girlfriend.

Santana groaned and clenched her eyes even tighter as she felt herself rapidly approach her impending orgasm. She knew she wouldn't last much longer the way that Brittany was licking her, and groaned loudly.

"Britt...ah fuck...Brittany"

"Yes?" Brittany hummed against the appendage in her mouth.

For a second Santana thought she was about to ash right there, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Regaining herself for a few moments she took in a deep breath.

"I-I'm gonna...c-come" She stuttered.

Using this as encouragement, Brittany moved her mouth faster, her only goal being getting Santana off.

The latina moaned once more and felt herself fall over the edge, a bright white light exploding behind her eyelids as she came hard.

"BRITT!" She cried out in ecstasy as she felt herself empty her seed into Brittany's awaiting mouth.

Brittany kept her mouth enclosed around the head of Santana's member and used her hand to help her girlfriend ride out her orgasm. As Santana felt herself empty the last of her release into her girlfriend's mouth, she collapsed back onto the bed.

"Yum. Tasty. Was that good baby?" Brittany asked, licking her lips seductively. Santana groaned at the sight.

"Britt...please...we need to be somewhere"

"I know" She replied, coming level with her and kissing her girlfriend.

Santana groaned once more when she tasted herself on Brittany's mouth, but the blond pulled away and pulled her to her feet, pulling up the latina's boxers and jeans, then reaching for their discarded shirts. She handed the latina her t-shirt, and Santana pulled it on, then turning to help Brittany with her own, which just happened to be her 'Ducks Rule The World' one which had fallen off of the bed when their make out session had begun.

"Come on, let's go" Brittany said, grabbing her hand and heading for the door.

"You were amazing by the way" Santana gushed as they exited the room.

"Good to hear. I don't get many complaints" She winked as they headed for the stairs.

"Let's get to the meeting" Santana said, squeezing her hand and making her way down the stairs and down towards the basement.

When they entered the room, they were the final ones to arrive. Santana pecked Brittany on the lips before joining Tina at the front of the room in front of the computers.

"Hi guys. T, you got something for me?"

"Yep. In fact I do. I carefully bypassed any possible security measures, and found a way into Ameerah's phone. Let's take a look."

She spun around and tapped away at her computer. Moments later, the contents of Ameerah's phone came up on screen.

"Ok, first of all check her calendar for any scheduled events" Santana said, looking up at the screen. Tina did as she was told, and brought up the events. "Check in the near future."

"Ok..." Tina trailed off, tapping away. "Aha! She has only one event scheduled, which is exactly a month away."

"What's it for?"

"Umm...it says 'Conclave'" Tina said, wondering what it was.

"That's all I need to know" Santana said determinedly.

"What does it mean?" Kurt asked.

"It means that Finn is holding a meeting with the other house leaders and the leaders of the vampire nation. I told you something big was going down, and if he's got every vampire of power all in the same room, he can completely destroy the structure of our vampire society as we know it."

"So this is important?" Sam asked.

"Damn right it's important. Tina, where's it scheduled for?"

"Its says Detroit"

"Then we go to Detroit in a month."

"So it's as easy as that?" Blaine asked.

"Not quite. Tina, make an exact copy of Ameerah's phone, sort of like a 'safe' version. Everybody else, I want you working to make sure that our new members are as welcome as possible and our team is as close knit and tight as possible. I want everybody ready for when we hit up this conclave, we have to be perfect if we're finally gonna stop Finn. I'll come up with a plan in the meantime, but everybody just work hard and stay in shape. Meeting dismissed."

The team dispersed, all apart from Marley and Tina.

Marley sat down in the seat that Santana had been occupying.

"You ok?" Tina asked, looking at her.

"I guess so. When do you think you're gonna be finished?"

Tina flashed her fangs in a devilish smirk. "Be amazed" She said as she turned to her computer. She tapped away and a few moments later she turned to Marley grinning. "Done"

"Really?"

Tina nodded. "Yep. Did you wanna do something? I'm free for the rest of the night."

"Maybe we could go and get food? I'm kinda hungry"

"Sounds good to me. There's a little diner down the street that I know. Care to join me?" She asked, standing up and offering her hand to Marley.

The brunette smiled and took Tina's hand, kissing her as she stood up.

"Let's go" She smiled happily, the both of them exiting the room.

By the time they made it back, the sun had set. Grabbing a drink from the fridge for Marley, Tina got a bottle of blood for herself and then joined the other girl in their room.

"I got you a can of soda" Tina said, holding out the hand in which she had the can of soda in.

Marley smiled gratuitously. "Thank you"

"My pleasure" Tina said, unscrewing the lid off of her own drink and taking a sip. "So what do you wanna do?" She asked as she took a seat on the bed next to the other girl.

"I did have a question"

"Fire away"

Marley smiled shyly. "What are we? Do I call you my girlfriend or what?"

Tina was taken aback by the question, taking a few moments to think about it. "If you want. You really wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Only if you wanna be mine"

"I'd love too."

"Really?" Marley perked up.

"Yep" Tina replied, nodding.

The Asian girl was caught off guard when Marley surged forward and pulled her into a tight hug. Pulling away, they both looked deeply into each others eyes. The both smiled at each other and lent in, sealing their lips in a tender kiss.

"Your amazing" Tina breathed, her forehead resting against the other girls.

"You are too."

"Your my girlfriend" Tina said in awe.

"Your my girlfriend" Marley repeated, looking deeply into Tina's eyes.

Grinning, they kissed each other again, softly and passionately. Looking into her girlfriend's eyes, Tina couldn't help but feel relief, so now when she kissed Marley, she didn't feel as awkward as before, as she was now her girlfriend.

* * *

As Santana lay in bed a few hours later, she stroked Brittany's hair as she watched the small TV in their room. Brittany was curled up to her, her head resting on the latina's chest, Charity and Lord Tubbington curled up by their feet.

"Saaaaaannnnn..." Brittany drew out.

"Yeah Britt-Britt?"

"I'm hungry"

"For what?"

"I really want some Dots"

"Is this your first craving?"

"Maaaaayybbbeeeee"

Santana chuckled at her girlfriend's cuteness."Want me to go and get them?"

Brittany nodded enthusiastically. "Yes!"

"Ok" Santana grinned. "I'll go get some for you. I'll take my phone so you can text me if you have an idea of anything else you want"

"Thanks San!" She said, kissing her girlfriend.

"My pleasure" The vampire replied, kissing her girlfriend back, and then kissing her bump before leaving the room and padding downstairs in nothing but her boxers and sleep shirt.

Raiding the cupboards in the kitchen, she'd just pulled out a box of Dots when her phone vibrated on the counter. Thinking it was Brittany, she smiled as she accepted the call.

"Hey babe, what did you need?"

_"Expecting someone else Santana?"_

Santana froze when she heard Finn's voice on the other end of the line.

"What the hell do you want?" She asked bitterly.

_"Tut tut, manners Santana. Your not a Kobejitsu warrior for nothing"_

"Fuck that! What are you up to?!"

_"Your in no place to be demanding anything, Santana."_

"Tell me!"

_"Listen up Santana, I will not be talked to in this way. I'm calling you to invite you to meet with me"_

"What do you mean?"

_"Exactly what I said. A meeting. Just you and me"_

"Why? Why are you being so civil?"

She heard Finn laugh on the other end of the line, then sobering up a little. _"Ah, Santana. How you make me laugh. Can't I be nice and civil towards my favorite pet?"_

"I'm not your pet!"

_"Touchy! So, what do you say?"_

"Why do you wanna meet with me?"

_"I know that you've been digging just a little too deep Lopez, and the way we met last time didn't go according to plan. What do you say? Have all your questions answered."_

Santana thought for a few moments. "Fine. When and where?"

Finn chuckled. _"Ha! Tonight, 1 AM. Mayflower Docks. Come alone."_

"Fine. I'll be there"

_"Can't wait to see you Santana"_ And with that, he hung up the phone.

Santana stood up against the counter in shock. What was she doing? Was she really about to go and meet with Finn? On her own? With no back up?

_Shit_, the thought to herself. _What have I gotten myself into?_

Shaking her head of thoughts, she checked the time on her phone.

11 PM.

She looked at her phone to the box of Dots on the counter and thought about what to do next. She would wait until Brittany had fallen asleep before grabbing her clothes and suiting up in her meditation room. She would then sneak out and meet Finn at the docks on the other side of the city.

She grabbed the box of Dots and turned the kitchen light off, heading up towards her bedroom. When she entered the room, Brittany looked up from stroking Charity.

"Did you get them?"

"Yes" A smiles spread across Santana's lips. "I got them" She said, revealing the box that she had hidden behind her back. "Here"

She handed Brittany the box. "Thank you so much! I love you!" Brittany said excitedly, kissing Santana and opening the box.

"My pleasure" Santana smiled, watching her girlfriend dig into the sweets.

As she watched the blond happily eat the sweets, she couldn't help but feel guilty about how she was going to be leaving her to go and meet her arch nemesis at a cold and damp dock on the other side of the city, walking into something that could go exceptionally wrong if Finn decided to go ahead and ambush her. She was brought out of her thoughts by Brittany.

"San?"

"Yeah?"

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Can I have one?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Of course you can!" Brittany grinned, handing the vampire one of her treasured sweets.

* * *

Once Brittany was asleep, Santana untangled herself from the dancer and then kissed her on the forehead, and then kissed Brittany's bump, smiling at the blond before standing up and grabbing her mission gear and phone. She took one last look at Brittany and then left the room.

She quietly made her way down to her meditation room and suited up, sheathing her sword and both her daggers, knowing that with Finn anything was possible, and it was better to be prepared. She made one last check to make sure that they had everything and then headed for the door, turning the lights off and exiting the house. She headed to the garage and got in her Charger and pulled out onto the street, leaving her team and pregnant girlfriend behind.

* * *

TBC

_Song used : Glee Cast - I follow Rivers_

_If you wanna know what Tina is supposed to look like, head over to my Tumblr - **Shinodafan94**_


	25. Secret Meeting

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE, it's plot or it's characters

_Ok guys, enjoy this one. Brittana goodness ensue! This chapter's dedicated to MusicFlowsWithin, here's the answers to your cliffhanger ;D_

_To everybody who reviewed, added to favorites, added to alerts, thx!_

* * *

As Santana drove through the city in the dark, she reached down to the dial on the radio and played around with it until she found the nearest hip hop station. Finding it, she let out a content sigh as T.I.'s 'Dead And Gone' started playing through the speakers.

'_Oh (eyyy)_  
_I've been travellin' on this road too long (too long)_  
_Just tryna find my way back home (back home)_  
_The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone_  
_And oh (eyyy)_  
_I've been travellin' on this road too long (too long)_  
_Just tryna find my way back home (back home)_  
_The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone, dead and gone'_

As she listened to the lyrics, she couldn't help but think about what she was walking into and how they matched her current situation. She knew it was risky, but she couldn't let an opportunity like this pass her up. She had to take any chance she got, and she really hoped that Finn would stay true to his word and just bring himself to the meeting.

Last time things hadn't gone well and he'd ran like a coward, and to make things worse, Rory had attacked Rachel and Brittany the minute that they were alone. The second he was in trouble, his little henchman Jesse had dragged his ass out of the heat of battle, and she knew that if the curly haired freak hadn't have been there, her and her team would have been able to take him out. Instead, he had led her on a wild goose chase that took her all the way out into the middle of nowhere, which then lead all the way down to Texas and back here to where she lived.

Turning her car onto the main road that went right through the docks, Santana's mind drifted to thoughts of her precious, pregnant girlfriend. Things had definitely changed for them as a couple in the last few weeks, but things happened. If you'd have asked Santana four months ago, if she could even imagine being where she is now, she would have told you to fuck off. Sure, she wanted to spend the rest of her vampire lifetime with Brittany, but she had wanted to tell in in her own time, but once again Finn had fucked things up, and she was forced to tell the love of her life exactly what she was, risking everything they had together as a couple just by telling her.

As for Brittany being pregnant, Santana would have only imagined that as a far off dream in the very far future, where they would be a happily married couple, living on some random far away island at the expense of the vampire nation, and Brittany being a vampire like her. That didn't happen either. She didn't know when the creation of their baby happened, but it came at the wrong time. Right smack dab in the middle of a fight with one of the most powerful vampires to ever walk the earth. But, she loved this baby and she knew she had to be strong for Brittany, so she would try and help her raise this baby the best way she could. It wouldn't be easy, but she knew she had to try, just like everything else she'd faced in her very long life.

Just thinking about the blond sent a stab of guilt through her heart, knowing that she was back at home in their bed, alone, and pregnant with nobody to protect her if someone attacked the home base. On the other hand, she knew that by taking this meeting with Finn, she was one step closer to finally ending this dark time that plagued her day and night.

She shook her head of her thoughts as she came up to a sign that said, 'Mayflower Docks'. She turned off and found herself on a small gravel road that lead to a small fishing dock. The dock in question was on the far side of the city, and was closed off from the fast paced modern day world around it. Santana knew why Finn had chosen it. It was secluded, not very many people knew about it, and it was the perfect place to meet under shady circumstances.

When she reached the dock, she parked her car out of sight. Taking a look around, she could see a figure waiting at the end, staring out onto the body of water in front of them. Knowing who it was, Santana silently exited her car, grabbing her sword and making sure that she was ready for the worst.

Making sure she was ready, Santana started walking towards the dock. As she walked, she smelt the air. She could definitely smell rain, and if it was as close as she thought it was, she would definitely be getting wet.

She cautiously approached the walkway and made her way slowly down the walkway.

"Ah, Santana, so glad you could meet me" Finn greeted as she neared him.

"Finn"

"I stuck to my part of the deal, what about you?"

"I'm alone" She said as she stood next to him. The sincerity in her voice told him that she was telling the truth.

"Good, now what do you want to know?"

Santana was cautious to ask him anything, but decided that he was being civil for once. "Why are you so willing to answer my questions?"

"Simple, because you've been disrupting my business, and its starting to cause problems. Hence the reason why I've decided to come here and just answer any of your questions, within reason of course"

Santana shook her head, but continued on anyway. "How did you get my number?"

"That's simple too" Finn smirked. "Your delivery boy Schuester was very willing to co-operate when we put a little pressure on him"

Santana knew she would have to have a serious talk with her delivery boy, but that was for another time. She moved onto her next question. "What's going on in Texas?"

"I knew this would come up sooner or later." Finn sighed. "I understand you got back from Texas this morning, correct?" Santana nodded cautiously, confused to how he knew that. "I got back just before you decided to investigate my property. Texas is Kobejitsu's main research facility."

"What is going on in there? What was that creature that attacked me?"

"The Texas research facility is where we are experimenting with many different entities. As for the creature you saw, that was one of these entities"

Knowing that she probably wouldn't get anything else out of him, she moved on. "What are you trying to achieve?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's the point of all this testing, of being back in town, of wanting my sword."

"Hmm...we live forever Santana, you know that. I've been a vampire a much longer time than you, and I've undoubtedly seen a lot more than you too. When your a vampire, you come to a point where you start to question everything that you do. When I became the head of the Kobejitsu house, I tasted power for the first time, and I loved it. It gave me an idea of how the world works, and how you have to be on top if you want to be known and remembered. The reason why I'm back in town is because I want to offer you something."

"What?"

"A place beside me to rule the vampire nation and all the houses. Your a powerful vampire Santana, and a powerful warrior too. It would be a shame to see nearly seventy years worth of hard earned talent go to waste."

"No"

"What?"

"No. I will never join your side, no matter what you say, maker or no maker. I don't trust you and you've tried to kill me and my team too many times. You forced me into being a vampire and didn't give me a chance to decide whether or not I really wanted to become one. There is no way in hell I will ever trust you"

"Fair enough, but just know this, Santana Lopez. You will regret not choosing to be by my side."

Santana knew she was in the right. "I risked everything to come and meet you tonight. Your my arch enemy, and if my team finds out where I am, they won't be happy. I knew that if I didn't agree to come, you would have attacked my team the moment you got the chance. I really didn't have a choice in that either, did I?"

"Not really" Finn stated simply.

Santana snorted. "What are you planning Finn? I know you've got something big planned."

"I do. Something so big that you would not even understand Santana."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say I'm aiming to fulfill my true potential and make Kobejistu the leading house in the vampire nation, with me at the head."

Santana shook her head. "You really think it's going to be that easy?"

"Why would I say it if I didn't mean it? Of course it's going to be easy, with me leading everything, and I mean, EVERYTHING, it always goes my way"

"Where's Damani and Rory?"

"They are working for me, and that's all you need to know"

"Fine, what about Ameerah?"

Finn smiled a sadistic smile. "See for yourself"

"Hello, Santana"

Santana spun around to see Ameerah sauntering up the dock towards them. That's when she smelt the rain and the first drops hit her face.

"Very much different from the way we left things, don't you think?" Ameerah smirked.

"Yes, she has a habit of doing that, don't you Santana?" Finn smiled, looking at Santana.

Santana looked at Finn and then back to Ameerah. "Fuck you bitch, you deserved it."

"Oh, but didn't you enjoy that too, Santana? It was _electrifying_ to talk to you. How about that girlfriend of yours, Santana? How is she?"

"How do you know about Brittany?"

"Oh, I know a lot of things Darling, especially about you."

"Answer her question, Santana. I answered yours" Finn said from behind her.

Santana gritted her teeth, her fangs detracting, and begrudgingly answered the question. "She's fine"

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"She's got a nice glow about her don't you think?" Ameerah asked as she studied the latina.

"A very nice glow. She wouldn't happen to be pregnant, would she Santana?" Finn asked.

"What's it to you?"

"She would be carrying the first offspring of our three legendary warriors. It is something of a long time coming in the Kobejistu house."

"Fuck you"

"We could use that child, Santana"

"Our baby is going nowhere near your bloodsucking house. I may have been turned by you and have your glyph on my wrist, but my child will never be a part of your house." She said as the rain started pouring down.

"As you say Santana, but just know that now I will be keeping an extremely close eye on you and your pregnant girlfriend, as that baby is Kobejistu blood."

"Fuck the both of you. I risked everything coming out here tonight. I'm done talking with you" She said as she walked back off the dock and towards her car. Surprisingly, she wasn't stopped.

"You tell anyone, Santana, and your ash." Finn shouted as she walked away.

Jumping in her car, she immediately left the area, knowing that she needed to be back at home base before anybody knew she was gone. Turning on the radio, she then turned up the heater, trying to dry herself off and warm herself up, as the nights were getting even colder the closer they got to winter.

She drove all the way back to home base and parked her car up, hoping that no one had heard her pull in. Sitting there for a few moments, she sat back and let her head rest against the head rest.

What she had done was extremely risky and foolish, but she knew that if she hadn't she wouldn't have gotten the information. Her head kept replaying what Finn had said last as she walked away.

_"You tell anyone, Santana, and your ash"_

She knew he wasn't fucking around, so she decided that she would have to keep this to herself. I wouldn't hurt would it? Right?

Shaking her head of what she had done, she got out of her car and headed towards her meditation room, getting changed back into her boxers and sleep shirt. She then turned the light off and crept back up to her and Brittany's bedroom and quietly went inside. She smiled widely when she saw Brittany curled up in the bed under the covers, so she made her way towards her and slid in behind.

Brittany stirred in her arms slightly. "San? Where did you go?" She asked sleepily.

"Nowhere too far babe"

"Why are you wet?"

"I took a walk and it rained."

"Ok." She craned her neck so that she could kiss the latina softly before resting her head on the pillow. She grabbed Santana's hands and placed them both on her stomach, feeling the vampire rest her head in the crook of her neck. "I love you San"

"I love you too baby" She replied, kissing the blond's cheek before they both fell asleep.

* * *

That afternoon, Quinn and Tina decided to go to the local gym to release some tension, seeing that Santana was wound up for some unknown reason, probably because of everything that was going on lately, and that it was finally getting to her. So, the two of them decided to help Santana let all of that tension out the best way they knew how, boxing.

When they entered the small, run-down gym, it was practically empty. Rachel and Brittany tagged along, and the blond danced with the diva whilst their girlfriend's went to work out. Marley tagged along with Brittany and Rachel, and Brittany was happy to help her learn how to dance. The three vampires got changed and worked out for a little bit until they were ready to box.

Santana sat in front of Quinn to have her hands wrapped.

"You ok San? You seem a little edgy today" Quinn said as she wrapped up her left hand.

"Nah, I'm fine" She replied, biting her lip.

Quinn nodded, but was still a little suspicious when the latina kept jigging her knee up and down whilst she sat in front of her. When she was nearly finished, Quinn reached for the pair of boxing gloves she'd placed down beside the latina.

Santana batted them away. "No"

"S, you need to wear them"

"No. I want to go like I am now"

"Um...ok, just know that your the one to blame if you injure your hands" Quinn sighed, getting up.

"What the fucks that supposed to mean?" Santana growled.

Quinn turned around to face her best friend, shocked at the vicious comment. "Excuse me?"

"I asked what the fuck was that supposed to mean" Santana repeated, standing up so that her face was inches away from Quinn's.

"I-" Quinn was cut off by Tina coming in between them.

"Ok guys, calm down. S, I don't know what's gotten into you today, but save your anger for the ring."

"What about her?" She asked, pointing to Quinn. "How come I get told off and not her?!"

"I don't wanna here it S!" Tina yelled. "Quinn's done nothing wrong, and you seriously need to cool your shit before you do something you regret"

"Fine, you and me. In the ring. Now" Santana said, walking towards the boxing ring.

Tina looked at Quinn, who shrugged. The Asian girl sighed as Quinn wrapped her hands.

"No gloves" Tina said as Quinn offered them. "This is between me and Santana. We both go in equal"

Quinn nodded. "Ok, T. Be careful"

"Thanks Q. I will"

Quinn nodded once again and went to stand by Rachel and Brittany. Tina turned to Marley who was looking at her worried.

"Marley, you ok?"

"Please be careful"

"I will. I promise"

Tina moved forward and enveloped Marley in a loving hug, pulling away slightly so that she could kiss her girlfriend.

"You feel a little better?" Tina asked.

"A little" Marley shyly smiled.

Tina smiled back and lent in for another kiss before pulling away completely, heading towards the ring. She took one last look at the other girl before being helped through the ropes by Quinn.

"Quinn are you ok?" Rachel asked as Quinn came over to stand next to her.

"Yeah, I think so. I don't know what's gotten into San though. You know why Britt?"

Brittany shrugged. "Nope. She seemed fine last night. I think she just woke up in a bad mood."

"I wonder why" Rachel pondered as she watched Santana and Tina sparring in the ring.

The four of them watched on as the two friends spar. That was, until Santana got out of control. She threw a punch and Tina dodged, but the Asian girl didn't see Santana's counter move and the latina punched her square in the face, and not just practice-like. She punched her hard enough to draw blood.

"San! What the hell was that for?!" Quinn yelled, running up to the ring. Santana said nothing as the blond got through the ropes to help Tina. "You ok T?" Quinn asked the Asian girl who was cradling her nose.

"Yeah. S, what the hell?" Tina said frustrated.

"Couldn't help it" Santana shrugged.

Tina saw red and lunged for the other vampire, managing to catch Santana in the jaw. The latina returned fire and threw a particularly hard punch and caught Tina in the eye, cutting open her eyebrow.

Quinn surged forward and broke the fighting pair apart. "Santana! What the hell has gotten into you today?! Your fighting Tina for Godsakes! Tina! What the hell is wrong?"

"You know what? I can't do this anymore!" Santana wheezed, her demeanor instantly changing to that of a worried person.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked.

Marley came into the ring and extracted Tina, using the towel that Rachel had handed her to hold over Tina's cut and nose. Santana sighed.

"Last night, when I went to get some Dots for Brittany I got a phone call."

"From who?"

"Finn"

"What?!"

"Finn called me. He said he wanted to meet me"

"What did you do?"

"He said he'd answer my questions, so I agreed. I then snook out when all of you were asleep, as he wanted me to meet him at one in the morning. I drove over to the Mayflower dock on the other side of town and met with him. He basically said that Texas was their main experimenting facility and the creatures in it were their experiments. He also said that he wanted more power, which means that he wants all the head vampires in one place, which confirms he's planning something big. He also said that he wants me and Brittany's baby to be a part of the Kobejistu house as it's the first baby to be born to their three best warriors. He also wanted me to join him and be by his side. I said no to both. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this, but the last thing he said to me before I left was that if I told anybody he would ash me, and I knew he wasn't kidding, you and Tina of all people should know that."

"Wow" Quinn said.

"Sorry for being moody but I couldn't help it"

Quinn pulled her in for a hug. "I understand S. You did it for us and the team"

Santana nodded and got out of the ring and hugged Tina tightly. "Sorry T"

"No problem S"

Santana turned to a shy looking Marley and gently pulled her in for a hug as well. "Sorry if I scared you and punched your girlfriend."

"It's ok Santana. I know you didn't mean it" Marley replied before watching Santana walk over to her own girlfriend.

Santana walked up to Brittany and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm sorry I lied to you about where I went"

"It's ok, San. I understand. You did it because you were threatened. Your ok now, he can't hurt you" Brittany whispered back.

"Thank you." Santana said, pulling away slightly and connecting her lips with her girlfriends.

* * *

"Santana can really pack a punch, huh?" Marley said as she dabbed at Tina's eyebrow with an antiseptic drenched cloth. Right now she was patching up Tina's eyebrow, having gotten back not too long ago.

"Definitely. I felt that one alright. But that one was tame compared to what she's really capable of. Ow!" She hissed, bearing her fangs.

"It's ok, baby" Marley cooed, kissing Tina's forehead before resuming what she was doing.

"Your really good at this" Tina said before hissing again at a particularly painful dab of the cloth.

"I've had practice. I went through some stuff when I was younger and found it a useful skill to have. Plus, it really interests me"

"Really?" Tina asked as she lent back slightly on her hands.

Marley nodded. "Yeah"

"Maybe you should talk to Artie about helping out. Maybe that's your thing. I told you once you found the thing you were good at you'd fit in."

"You did indeed" Marley smiled, bending down a little so that she could kiss her girlfriend. "So what now?" She asked as she pulled away.

"Once your finished we could go and do something that you want. I could maybe show you around the area"

"That sounds good. I'd like that" Marley replied, placing a kiss to Tina's forehead before grabbing the stuff she needed to apply some stitches to her girlfriend's eyebrow. "Now, hold still. This might be a little painful"

* * *

Rachel found Quinn sitting in the back yard doing nothing in particular except for listening to her music. The diva walked up to her girlfriend and sat on her lap, proceeding to slide off her headphones.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked.

"Thinking"

"About anything in particular?"

"Santana"

"What about Santana? Speak your mind Quinn."

Quinn sighed, knowing that she needed to talk to someone about what she was thinking. Who better to do it than her girlfriend? "I just don't know what to think. Yeah, it was wrong to sneak out and not tell any of us, but on the other hand, if she had told us and not gone she wouldn't have gotten the information that she did."

"Santana did it for the team, and I know that she did it for Britt too. Things are crazy Quinn, you know that. And she most probably wants this Finn business to be over as soon as possible, just like all of us do. That means doing anything she can to get closer to finishing this. I know she did this not only for the team, but for her girlfriend too. She probably doesn't want Britt to be in danger, especially now that she's pregnant with her child. I know you'd do the same for me"

"I would. I can understand where she's coming from. Your right. She did it for us and Britt. I just don't know what the next step would be"

"Well, in a month your going to this conclave thing. That's your most important goal, as it may be the end to this horrible nightmare. See where that leads to first and then we'll go from there. In the meantime, you need to train and make sure that your in the right frame of mind for when this conclave takes place."

"Good idea. But what do we do with this new information?"

"Why don't we find Santana and ask her about it?"

"Yeah. Come on" Quinn said, helping Rachel up and then getting up herself. "Thank you" Quinn said, hugging her girlfriend and kissing her.

"My pleasure baby" Rachel said back, eagerly returning the kiss before pulling the blond inside the house.

They found Santana and Brittany in the dining room with hot drinks looking at a baby magazine that Brittany had bought a few days ago.

"San?" Quinn said as her and Rachel walked into the room.

Santana looked up at the sound of her name. "Hey Quinn" She sighed, still feeling a little bit down from the events of earlier that day.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah, go ahead"

Quinn nodded and sat down, Rachel doing the same. Taking a deep breath, Quinn felt Rachel place her hand on her thigh for support. Quinn smiled and started talking. "Well, I just wanted to talk to you about what to do next. I know the conclave is the next big thing to do, but what about right now, after, you know...?"

Santana waved her off, sighing. "I guess that the team needs to know about this new information"

"Do you want me to text the team and let them know when to meet?"

Santana shook her head profusely. "No. I can't face the team right now. I can't bare telling them, knowing that I lied to them." Brittany rubbed soothing circles on her lower back to comfort her.

"You don't have to go San. Me and Tina can hold the meeting if you want, and you can take some time off with Britt. No offense, but you've had some major events happen in the past few weeks, not to mention the past few months. It's not easy being the leader of a team like ours. What I'm saying is that me and Tina are more than capable to handle running the team whilst you take some time off for yourself. I'm sure everybody wouldn't mind. They'll understand. What do you say?"

"You sure you can handle it?"

Quinn nodded. "Definitely. Go and have some time to yourself."

"Thanks Quinn. If you need me, call me. Come on Britt"

Brittany kissed Santana on the temple before getting up, grabbing the magazine they'd been looking at and leaving the room with the vampire.

Santana led them upstairs and up to their room so that they could decide what to do now that they had some free time.

"San, is there anything that you wanna do?" Brittany asked, placing the magazine down on the nightstand.

"I don't know. Do you have any ideas?"

"I do have one"

"What is it?"

Brittany sat down on the bed next to her. "Let's get changed. You'll need your car"

"Am I driving?"

"Yeah. Now come on. Warm clothes."

Brittany and Santana changed into warmer clothes, as it was bitter cold outside, and then headed down towards the garage.

Seeing the couple pull away, Quinn and Rachel called the rest of the team down to the tech room for a meeting.

Brittany directed Santana up to the hillside area that overlooked the city. The latina pulled up into the clearing and looked around.

"Why are we at our special place?"

"Well, as your not worrying about the team, I thought we could come here and just be us. Santana and Brittany. What better place than our special spot?" She smiled.

Santana grinned and pulled Brittany in for a kiss over the center console. "I love you"

"I love you too" Brittany smiled, kissing the vampire again before pulling away and getting out.

Santana joined her and went around to the back of her Charger to get the picnic blanket that she kept there. She then joined Brittany on the small area of grass in front of the car and laid the blanket down, sitting on it as Brittany sat down next to her, resting her head on her shoulder.

"What's on your mind?" Brittany asked.

"There's a few questions that I need to ask you. I just haven't found the right time before now"

"Go ahead" She said, looping her arm through the latina's.

"Ok, so, first question is, what are we gonna do about your parents Britt?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, how are gonna tell them that your pregnant? It's even more complicated because I'm a vampire."

"It seemed to completely slip my mind. Everything's been so crazy lately. Since I found out I was pregnant and then going down to Texas and getting back, I haven't really had time to think about telling my parents. Can't we just tell them that I'm pregnant?"

"I don't blame you. We've had a busy week. As for your parents, they know about my condition right?"

"Yeah. I think they kind of guessed."

"How?"

"My parents just know these kind of things San. Plus, they don't care. They love you anyway"

"True"

"So, we can tell them and they won't ask questions because they know about you and your uniqueness. As for the vampire part, we won't tell them that. We'll just handle the pregnancy part first, ok?"

"Ok" Santana nodded. "But when are we gonna tell them?"

"Maybe before the conclave?"

"You sure?"

"Yep. So, what else was it that you wanted to ask me?"

"What about your job?"

"I have a feeling I won't be going back to my job"

"What? Why?!" Santana asked shocked.

"San, I'm pregnant" She said, holding one of her hands over her coat-clad stomach.

"But you can go back when you've had our baby right?"

Brittany shook her head. "I don't think so"

"Why?"

"Because we have to look after our baby, Santana. Plus, we'll be busy with the team and everything."

"But you love dancing."

"I know"

"But I don't want you to give it up because I got you pregnant"

"San, it's not about that. So what, you got me pregnant. It happens. But right now we need to focus on our baby. I love dancing, and you know that. Maybe I can teach classes when our baby is a little older and everything is a little easier."

"Just don't give it up. It's one of the things that I love about you the most"

"I'm not giving it up. I'm just taking some time off to have our baby"

"I love you"

"I love you too baby" Brittany replied as she pulled her in for a kiss. "Is there anything else that you want to ask me, San?"

"I think so. I want to make sure you know how to protect yourself"

"What?"

"I have a feeling things are going to get a lot worse before they get better, and I need to know that your gonna be ok and able to protect yourself."

"But haven't you got other things more important to do?"

"Britt, nothing is more important to me than your safety and well-being Your carrying my baby, and that makes it even more important for you to be safe. I can train, but I can also take some time out to make sure that you know just that little bit extra to protect yourself and our baby"

"I love how you think I'm important"

"That's because you are. I need to know your safe."

"I think that our baby would approve very much" She said, her hand resting on her stomach.

Santana smiled and placed her own hand over Brittany's and kissed her girlfriend sweetly.

"Come on, lets get back. It's cold and I don't want you getting ill." Santana said, ready to get up.

Brittany stopped her and stood up herself. "One more thing though"

"What?"

"Do you remember when we used to come up here when we first started dating and sang to each other?"

"Yeah. We haven't done that in a while. What are you thinking?"

"I was thinking that maybe to cheer your up a little more we could sing"

"Right here? Right now?"

"Of course, silly. Whilst we were changing I text Sam and asked him if we could borrow his guitar, and he said yes, so he put it in the back seat before we left" Brittany said happily, going around to the side of the car and opening one of the doors, pulling out Sam's guitar.

"What are you planning?" Santana asked as she eyed Brittany suspiciously.

"Here" Brittany handed the guitar to Santana.

"What?"

"It's for you to play"

"But Britt, I haven't played in years. What if I'm really bad?"

"You won't be. Plus, it's only me. Come on, sing a song for me!"

Santana knew she couldn't resist Brittany adorable face, and gave in quickly. "Ok, ok, what do you want me to sing?"

"Anything!"

"Anything?"

"Yeah!"

Santana smiled and got herself ready, Brittany sitting back down next to her. That's when she started playing the first thing that came to mind, which was also the first song she'd ever sung to her girlfriend.

_So long_  
_I've been looking too hard, I've waiting too long_  
_Sometimes I don't know what I will find_  
_I only know it's a matter of time_  
_When you love someone_  
_When you love someone_

She smiled when Brittany joined in with her on parts.

_It feels so right, so warm and true_  
_I need to know if you feel it too_

_Maybe I'm wrong_  
_Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong?_  
_This heart of mine has been hurt before_  
_This time I wanna be sure_

_I've been waiting for a girl like you_  
_To come into my life_  
_I've been waiting for a girl like you_  
_A love that will survive_  
_I've been waiting for someone new_  
_To make me feel alive_  
_Yeah, waiting for a girl like you_  
_To come into my life_

_You're so good_  
_When we make love it's understood_  
_It's more than a touch or a word we say_  
_Only in dreams could it be this way_  
_When you love someone_  
_Yeah, really love someone_

_Now, I know it's right_  
_From the moment I wake up till deep in the night_  
_There's no where on earth that I'd rather be_  
_Than holding you, tenderly_

_I've been waiting for a girl like you_  
_To come into my life_  
_I've been waiting for a girl like you_  
_And a love that will survive_  
_I've been waiting for someone new_  
_To make me feel alive_  
_Yeah, waiting for a girl like you_  
_To come into my life_

_I've been waiting, waiting for you, ooh_  
_Ooh, I've been waiting_  
_I've been waiting, yeah_  
_I've been waiting for a girl like you_  
_I've been waiting_  
_Won't you come into my life?_  
_My life?_

"Wow, Santana that was amazing!" Brittany gushed when Santana finished.

"I try my best" She shrugged, a smile tugging at her lips.

"I love that song!"

"I know you do. It just came to me"

"It was awesome!" Brittany beamed, pulling the latina in for a tight hug, the best she could with a guitar in between them.

"Thank you. I feel much better now. I guess I just needed some time to just be me"

"Well, I'm glad I could help."

"Me too baby"

The vampire pulled her in for another hug before letting her go. "Come on, I really don't want you getting ill."

"Aww, I love how much you care San!"

"Just doing my job"

"Your doing an excellent job" Brittany smiled, kissing her girlfriend before getting up and getting in the car.

Santana got up and grabbed the picnic blanket and put it in the boot with Sam's guitar before joining her girlfriend in the car. Turning on the engine, she started up the heater and grabbed Brittany's freezing cold hands, which the blond had just removed from her own pair of gloves.

"Your hands are freezing Britt"

"I'm cold." She shivered.

"Hold on" Santana held Brittany's hands to her mouth and blew on them, proceeding to kiss them. "Better?" She asked as she held them between her own.

Brittany nodded eagerly. "Much better. Thank you" She kissed the latina before letting her drive the car.

Santana smiled at her girlfriend and pulled out of their special spot, heading back to home base feeling much more refreshed than she had when she left.

Halfway there, Brittany told her to go a different way.

"Go left"

"Why? Home base it that way"

"Yeah, well, we're going somewhere else."

"What?"

"Just go left Santana"

"Ok..." She sighed as she turned the car at the next left.

She continued driving as Brittany gave her directions, and instantly recognized where they were going. She checked her watch to see what time it was and then looked over at Brittany.

"Are we going to Breadstix?" Brittany grinned. "Are you serious?! We haven't been there in ages!"

"I know" Brittany smiled, loving how excited her girlfriend was getting.

"But why?"

Brittany reached over and let her thumb caress Santana's jaw as she drove. "Because going to our special place wasn't enough. I knew that we needed just a little more time to ourselves."

"I love you so much" Santana smiled.

"I love you too, baby" Brittany replied, leaning over and placing a kiss to Santana's cheek.

Not even five minutes later, they pulled into Breadstix. Santana helped Brittany out of the car and held her hand as they walked in and got seated.

Santana sat across from the blond and they looked over their menu's and then ordered. Halfway into their meal, Santana put her fork down so that she could talk to her girlfriend.

"Britt...I need to ask you something that's kinda weird"

Brittany finished her mouthful and glanced around, then lent in. "What? That Sour Patch Kids are just Gummy Bears that turned to drugs?"

Santana smiled and then sobered up a little. "Are we on like a date or something?"

"Wait, isn't this a date? Aren't you paying, 'cause I ordered shrimp." Santana smiled at her girlfriend's innocence. She lent in again "Wasn't last week when we were taking a bath together, wasn't that a date? Are you crying?"

Santana looked at the blond seriously. "It's just that I'm really happy."

"Well, that's the reason we're here. And that's the reason why we're out together and it's just us. I've been wishing on Lord Tubbington and Charity for some alone time when we could go out together as a couple. I've had my wish come true. But what about you? Don't you have any wishes that you really really wanna come true?"

Santana thought for a few seconds. "Yeah, I do. I would really like for us to have more time together and maybe we could do this again. Oh! And maybe some more alone time. You know, so we can practice for when you go trough your 'itchy' phase, if you know what I mean"

"I think that could be arranged" Brittany grinned seductively.

Santana's expression matched hers as she thought about what else she wanted.

"But in the meantime I do have one more wish"

"Um hmm"

"I wish that you would hold my hand"

Brittany smiled and reached for Santana's hand, holding it over the table. Santana smiled back at the sight of their intertwined fingers and shortly after they resumed eating.

When they paid for their meal, Santana drove back to home base so that they could enjoy a quiet night in.

* * *

"Ah!" Tina gasped in pain.

"Tina? Baby?" Marley called from the bedroom.

"Nothing. I'm fine"

"You can't be if y-" Marley stopped mid-sentence when she saw her girlfriend hunched over the sink. "What's wrong?"

"I'm ok"

"Tina..."

"Ok, I'm not ok. My eyebrow really hurts."

"Come here. Sit on the bed whilst I go get something for you"

Tina did as she was told and sat on the end of the bed. When Marley returned, she handed Tina a bottle of blood.

"Here. Drink this whilst I clean you up"

Tina nodded and took the bottle from the other girl, sipping on it whilst Marley used a cloth to dab at the dribble of blood.

"One of your stitches came undone. What did you do?"

"Mike shoved me into the wall on his way out of the basement"

"Really? That was so rude"

"I know. I guess he must have shoved me pretty good, or else I wouldn't have winced so much, making my stitch break."

"Hmm...I think I need to have a word with him"

"Marley, don't. I don't think he's really in the mood to talk right now. Especially to you. Please, for me" She pleaded, halting Marley's movements with a firm grip on her wrist.

Marley sighed. "Ok, but please tell me if he does anything more. I don't wanna see you hurt or upset. If he carries on, tell Santana"

"Are you mad at me for stopping you?"

"No. I just don't like seeing you upset, that's all"

"Aww, is it bad for me to say that you look really cute right now?"

Marley blushed and swatted Tina on the shoulder. "Tina! Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Embarrassing me!"

"For what!"

"God! You are so persistent!"

"You love it"

"Your lucky I already do" Marley sighed, letting Tina pull her in between her legs.

"See, I told you"

"Yes you did"

They both lent in naturally and connected their lips together. Letting themselves get a little carried away, Marley realized what she was supposed to be doing before, and pulled away first.

"I need to clean up your eye and re-apply that stitch"

"But I was enjoying that"

"Aww, baby. We can make out later, I promise"

"I'll hold you to that"

"I wouldn't expect anything less. Now let me continue what I was doing"

* * *

"Rach, what are you reading?" Quinn asked as she walked into their room, bottle of blood in hand.

"A music magazine"

"Anything interesting?" The blond asked as she put down her bottle on the nightstand.

"Not really. But there was one thing"

"What?"

Rachel waited for Quinn to get settled on the bed before continuing. "Christmas is coming up and I have the perfect idea for what I want"

"But Rach, Christmas isn't for like, another two months"

"Exactly, which is why you need to be prepared. Now, it's not that expensive but once you see it I think you'll agree that it's the prefect gift for such a fan like me" Rachel flicked through the pages and found the one that she had folded the corner down on. Placing the magazine in Quinn's lap, the blond gasped.

"How much did you say this was again?"

"I didn't. It's not that expensive though, so you should be able to afford it."

"How much Rachel?"

"Ninety nine dollars, ninety nine cents."

"What?!"

"Ninety nine dollars, ninety nine cents" Rachel replied innocently.

"Rach, that's really expensive!"

"Excuse me, Quinn Fabray, but for Barbara Streisand's entire music catalog, DVD collection, plus sheet music, might I add, is worth that money, every ninety nine dollars, ninety nine cents of it!"

"But why can't you have like a pair of earrings or something?"

"It's not about the bling, Quinn. It's about showing me how much you love me by buying me something that I'll really enjoy!"

"It's too expensive Rach."

"Fine" Rachel sighed, taking away the magazine and getting up. "I'll be in the bathroom if you need me"

"Oh, come on on Rach. I didn't mean it like that"

Rachel stayed silent as she walked around the bed, heading for the bathroom. Just as she walked past the foot of the bed, Quinn lunged at her, pulling her onto the bed with her.

"Are you mad that I won't buy you something?" Quinn asked as she hovered over her girlfriend.

"No..."

"Don't lie to me Rach"

"Ok, it's just that I like to be shown how much I'm loved through material gifts sometimes. I know that's bad to say, but it's true. I love how much you show me you love me, I just like like it a little more when you give me a gift I can hold in my hands."

"I'll think about it"

"Really?" Quinn nodded. "Yay! I love you" Rachel squealed, pulling Quinn down for a kiss.

"Now, how about we make do for now and I show you just how much I love you with the things I already have?" Quinn said as she nipped at Rachel's pulse point, her fangs barely grazing the skin.

Rachel moaned from underneath her girlfriend, wrapping both her legs around the blond's waist. "Please, Quinn."

Quinn smiled against her girlfriend's neck. "Your wish is my command"

* * *

Santana pulled her hair up into a tight ponytail and walked back out into her and Brittany's bedroom. Padding over to the bed in a pair of sleep shorts and a black wife-beater, she slipped into the bed next to her girlfriend.

"What are you looking at?" She asked as she wrapped an arm around Brittany's shoulders.

"Our baby" Brittany replied, snuggling into Santana whilst she held the ultrasound in her hand.

"When do we go back?"

"In another three weeks."

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Santana said, resting her head against Brittany's whilst she used her other hand that was resting on her stomach to rub circles.

"I know. What do you think we're having?"

"I don't know, and I don't really wanna know until the day they pop out of you"

"That's one way to put it. I don't want to know either."

"I want the surprise"

"Me too" Brittany yawned.

"Come on, I've had a great day hanging out with just you, and I love you, but I think you, me, and our baby need some rest"

"Agreed" Brittany said, yawning again.

Santana kissed her before taking the ultrasound from her hand and placing it on the nightstand. Kissing again, Brittany then laid on her side and pulled Santana in so that the latina was the big spoon, resting both their hands over her stomach, and falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

TBC


	26. Preparation

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE, it's plot or it's characters.

_Sorry for the late update guys, I had a crazy week. This week I have some time off so just to give you a heads up, there **WON'T** be an update this week as I need to take a break from this story just for a little bit, as it's not easy writing an update every week. I hope you bare with me and I'll be back to regular updates next week when Glee comes back off it's hiatus._

_Thx to everybody who added, faved, reviewed, it's appreciated! :D_

* * *

**WEEK 1**

This week was the first of a month long wait for the conclave, and possibly an ending to this Finn nightmare. The whole team had sat down at the weekend and came up with a plan for each week. Week one involved the start of training. Santana wanted her team to be the best that they possibly could be.

Speaking of, the first Monday Santana went for a run with Tina and came back to find her girlfriend not in sight.

"Britt?" She called.

She looked around and was about to leave the room when she heard wrenching sounds coming from the bathroom. She quickly made her way across the room and opened the door, finding her girlfriend hunched over the toilet.

"Britt? Hey...I've got you" She cooed, holding back her girlfriend's hair as she threw up again, rubbing soothing circles on her lower back. "It's ok baby. I've got you"

Brittany proceeded to empty the entire contents of her stomach before she finally collapsed into Santana's arms.

"You ok?" Santana asked, kissing her sweaty forehead.

"I think so. The baby made me feel ill this morning. I hate morning sickness." She whined, burying her head into Santana's shoulder.

"I know you do babe, but it's part of being pregnant. Do you wanna get changed and come down to the kitchen with me to get something you can stomach and then get ready for the day?"

Brittany nodded. "Ok."

"Come on then, let's get you cleaned up."

Once they were both changed, they both went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hey, San" Quinn greeted from her place next to Rachel, who was making breakfast with Marley.

"Hey, Q."

"Hi Santana, do you want breakfast?" Rachel asked.

"Thanks for the thought Rach, but not really. Well, not for Brittany anyway. You wouldn't have something light for her, would you? It's just that this morning she had a really bad case of morning sickness"

"I have just the thing. As for you, me and Marley are making pancakes, would you like some?"

"Don't mind if I do"

"Why are you being so nice to my girlfriend?" Quinn asked as she moved and lent up against the breakfast bar, crossing her arms.

Santana shrugged. "Eh, I felt like it"

"Right..." Quinn trailed off suspiciously.

"Hey T" Santana greeted, turning to look at the Asian girl who was looking at her girlfriend lovingly.

"Hey S"

Santana rolled her eyes and lent up against the breakfast bar next to Quinn, also crossing her arms. Brittany stood in front of her and pouted.

"Something wrong babe?"

Brittany just stood there and pouted even more. Quinn nudged her with her elbow, and taking the initiative, Santana opened her arms so that Brittany could stand between them. The blond smiled as she kissed Santana in thanks, and then turned so that her back was pressed to Santana's front, feeling the latina's arms wrap around her almost immediately with her hands coming to rest upon her stomach. The dancer grinned as Santana placed a kiss to her neck and rested her head on her shoulder, her thumbs rubbing her churning stomach.

Quinn took one look at the couple and fake gagged. "Ugh, you two are so sickening"

"Quinn, be nice" Rachel scolded, not even turning around to face her.

Quinn pouted and Tina laughed at her.

"Tina, you be nice too" Marley added, sharing a knowing smile with Rachel as they continued on with making breakfast. Quinn stuck her tongue out at the Asian girl, who repeated the action at her.

"You two are so whipped!" Santana laughed.

"Britt, are you just gonna stand there and let her insult me?" Quinn asked in mock offense.

Brittany shrugged in Santana's arms. "Not really, because she's right. You two are totally whipped"

Quinn's jaw dropped in shock. "Nicely said Britt" Rachel laughed, turning around to high five her best friend.

"I thought so myself" Brittany giggled as Santana kissed her cheek.

The door bell rung and Quinn looked at Santana. "Are we expecting anyone?"

"Not that I know of"

"I'll go answer it" Quinn stood up straight and kissed Rachel before going to the front door and answering it.

"Hello Quinn. Long time no-see" Ling greeted, a huge smile plastered across her face.

"Oh my God! Ling!" Quinn smiled, pulling the taller woman in for a hug. "Come in! We're just having breakfast"

"Can I join?"

"Of course, come with me"

Quinn led Ling to the kitchen and resumed her place next to Santana.

"Hello guys" Ling greeted.

Tina looked up and smiled, getting up to greet the other Asian woman. Hugging her, she said, "Hey Ling"

"Hey, Tina. Who's this?" She asked, gesturing to the shy brunette who was watching Tina.

"This is my girlfriend Marley" Tina smiled, standing next to the brunette proudly.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Ling" She said, smiling.

"Hi, I'm Marley"

Ling grinned even wider and opened her arms for a hug. Tina smiled reassuringly at Marley, and the girl let Ling engulf her in a tight, friendly hug.

"Hey Ling" Brittany smiled from her place in Santana's arms.

"Hey Brittany. How are you?" She asked as she hugged the blond the best she could.

"I'm good. I had some morning sickness this morning but apart from that I've been good"

"Good to hear. I look forward to our next appointment. Hi Santana"

"Hey Ling" She greeted, knuckle tapping her. Ling moved to stand next to Quinn and lent up against the counter. "So, what brings you here this morning?"

"I was in the neighborhood, as cliche as it sounds. I was out for a walk and decided to stop by. What about you? Have you got any major plans?"

"Major plans, definitely. Finn's holding a conclave with the heads of the houses and vampire nation. All the important fangs in one room, not good right? It's in four weeks so we have training until then"

"I wouldn't expect anything less from Finn. You know he's up to something. If you want, you can come and train in my gym if you want. I'm the only one who uses it, but your free to make use of it if you want."

"That's sounds cool. Q, T, what do you think?"

"Sounds cool" Tina said.

"Same here." Quinn added.

"Then it's settled. When can you come over?"

"We were gonna start today. About three days a week. Just to make sure we're all ready." Santana said.

"I look forward to seeing you there. Maybe I could help out"

"Yeah, we could use your skills"

"My pleasure. So, what are we having for breakfast"

"Pancakes" Rachel called out.

"Nice. I haven't had them in a while"

Kurt and Blaine then joined them in the already busy kitchen.

"Ling!" Blaine grinned, pulling the Asian woman in for a hug.

"Hey Blaine" She greeted back. Once she was freed she turned to Kurt. "Hi Kurt"

"Hi Ling" He said, pulling her in for a light hug and kissing her on each cheek, her returning the gesture as well.

"Well, I'd say we have a lot of people who want feeding, and not enough seats" Ling stated, looking around at the many team members that were occupying the room.

"Damn right" Blaine said, sitting on Tina's stool. Kurt slapped him in the arm. "Ow, what was that for?" He said, rubbing her arm in fake hurt.

"Don't curse"

"I didn't hear you complaining the other night when it was coming out of your mouth" He smirked. Kurt blushed a deep shade of red whilst Santana gagged.

"Ugh, too early you two. I don't want to know what you were doing the other night"

"What about you and Brittany? Huh? You too aren't exactly quiet either" Blaine jabbed.

"Fuck you Blaine. At least I can get my girlfriend to scream my name"

"I-" Blaine was cut off by his boyfriend.

"Ok...I think we've had enough of that" He said, trying to change the mood.

"You stole my seat" Tina pouted.

"It's ok baby. You can stand with me and help me finish the pancakes if you want"

Tina smiled at Marley. "Really?" Marley nodded and smiled. "Your the best" She said, leaning forward and kissing the other girl.

When she pulled away, she let Marley turn back towards the frying pan in front of her before latching onto her from behind and resting her head on her shoulder.

"Umm...Tina?"

"Yeah?

"This isn't what I meant"

"Oh..." Tina made to pull away but Marley held her in place.

"But...I like it. So stay right where you are"

"I like the sound of that" Tina smiled, placing a kiss to Marley cheek, the other girl squirming in her arms out of pure delight.

Five minutes later, Rachel called out.

"Ok guys, breakfast is ready. Go and lay the table whilst me and Marley dish up."

Everybody filed out of the room and into the dining room right next to it. Santana sat down and waited for Brittany to join her, placing her arm over the back of the blond's chair when she did sit down.

Santana placed a kiss to Brittany's cheek as Rachel placed their plates down in front of them.

"Here you go Santana, and Brittany, here's some peppermint tea for your stomach. I didn't know if you wanted food so I gave Santana extra in case you wanted some. Make sure you eat something or it will make it worse"

"Thanks Rachie" Brittany smiled.

"No problem Britt"

"Yeah, thanks Rach" Santana said, already tucking into her breakfast.

"My pleasure Santana, just make sure you save some for Brittany" She said as she sat down next to her, ready to dig into her own plate.

"Yeah, yeah. I will, I promise" She said around a mouthful of pancake.

"Ugh, you are so disgusting sometimes"

"Whatever. Just know that I'm not the only one being disgusting, take your girlfriend for example. I'm pretty sure just by looking at her Blondie is enjoying her pancakes, right Q?"

"Yeah" Quinn mumbled through a massive mouthful of food.

Santana laughed as Rachel frowned at her girlfriend.

The diva slapped Quinn on the arm. "Ow! Rach, what was that for?"

"Talking with your mouth full and being a pig. Britt, surely you can't stand it when your girlfriend goes all piggish when she eats"

Brittany shrugged and looked at Santana, placing a hand on the back of the latina's neck and rubbing soothingly with her thumbs. "Yeah, but she's my pig and I love her no matter what" She said as she sipped at her tea with her free hand.

Santana stopped what she was doing and looked up at her. "Wait, did you just refer to me as a pig?" She asked around a mouthful of food.

"Yes, but your my super sexy, hot, bad ass pig that will kick anyone's butt for me"

Santana's expression lightened, then she turned to Rachel. "See Berry, I'm a super hot pig" She smirked.

"Wait, what about me? Am I not a sexy pig either?" Quinn asked, finally joining the conversation.

Rachel sighed. "Yes, sweetie. Your my super hot sexy lion pig"

Quinn grinned. "Thanks Rach!" She grinned, returning to her food again like it was a lifeline.

Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes. "You two are incorrigible."

Everybody finished up breakfast, with compliments to the chef's Rachel and Marley, and got ready for a day of training at Ling's gym.

When the first half of the team reached the gym, Ling unlocked it for them. In advance, Tina , Quinn and Santana had split the team up into two groups to make it easier to train. So on some days one group would train, and then on other days the other group would. Santana's team consisted of her, Quinn, Tina, Marley, Brittany, Rachel, Blaine, and Kurt.

Ling unlocked the door and led everyone inside. Turning on the lights, a very Asian-looking gym was revealed. Stepping inside, it felt as if you were stepping into Japan.

"Ok guys, go ahead and set yourselves up on what you want. Q, Rachel, over here with me once your ready"

Quinn nodded as her and Rachel sat down on a bench nearby. Santana sat down next to Brittany on their own bench and placed their duffle bag down in front of them.

"You ready?"

Brittany nodded. "I think so"

"Are you feeling any better than you were earlier?"

"Much better. Thank you for checking" Brittany smiled, kissing her on the cheek.

"Just doing my job" Santana smiled back. "Come on, let's go"

Santana got up and held her hand out for the blond. Brittany took it happily and was pulled to her feet, ready to start her first training session. Santana reached down into the duffle bag and pulled out her sword, unsheathing it.

"Isn't that a bit risky?" Ling grinned as Santana's sword glinted in the light.

"You wish" Santana laughed.

"Whatever Lopez" Ling grinned as she walked off to call someone on her phone.

"What are you doing with your sword?" Rachel asked as her and Quinn walked up to them.

"Me and Quinn are gonna show you. Got your weapons Q?" Quinn nodded and pulled out her matching Hisshou blades. "Good, let's go"

Santana led them over to the main workout mat, which was basically a hug square mat, and told Rachel and Brittany to sit down on the sidelines.

Standing in front of each other, both vampires blocked out everything around them and focused on only each other. Going with the flow, Santana and Quinn let themselves carry them, moving around the mat in perfect sync. Both Brittany and Rachel watched in awe as the two women moved around with a grace that only they possessed and worked on over a great amount of time.

"Amazing aren't they?" Ling said, sitting down next to Brittany.

"Unbelievable" Rachel murmered, entranced at the way that her girlfriend was moving with her best friend.

"They are, aren't they?"

"How can they move like that?" Rachel asked, not taking her eyes of Quinn once.

"It's what they've trained for. Those seventy years on that mountain top was spent perfecting things like this. Sure, you've seen them on a mission, but you wouldn't have recognized their training unless you saw it in it's raw form, which is exactly what you are seeing right now. That's their training right in front of you. Very few people will ever get to see it like this, their the definition of perfect warriors."

"I can't believe they spent seventy years on training" Rachel said.

"Yes, but Rachel, this wasn't learned by choice. They were forced into this. When they were told to train, they had one choice and that was it. Train, or face death if they refused."

"They faced death?" The diva asked.

Ling nodded. "Yes, it was literally do or die. Kobejistu warriors are tough, and extremely well disiplined. Santana, Quinn, and Tina are the elite ones. When they teach you something, make sure you take in everything that they say and do. Their knowledge is worth a life time, it's that valuable." She said, standing up again.

She took one last look at Santana and Quinn before walking off.

The two best friends finished up what they were doing and walked up their girlfriends, pulling them up off the floor.

"You two ready?" Santana asked. Rachel and Brittany nodded eagerly. "Then let's begin"

That evening, Santana and Brittany were in their room recapping on the days events.

"San?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you doing push ups? Aren't you tired after all your training?"

"Nope" She said as she pushed up again. "Not really. Why'd you ask?"

"I was just wondering because you've dones lots and I've hardly done anything and I feel like I ran a marathon"

"But Britt, your pregnant. Things are gonna wear you out much more easily."

"Ok..."

"Are you bored?" The latina asked as she pushed up again.

"A little"

"Come here"

"What for?"

"Just come here Britt"

Brittany did as she was told and stood in front of Santana. "What do you want me to do?" She asked.

"Take off my shirt and then sit on me"

"What?"

"Take off my shirt and sit on my back"

"Ok..." The blond trailed off, taking off the latina's wife-beater and carefully sitting down on her back.

Santana then started to push up and down. Brittany gasped at the sudden movement and nearly fell onto the floor, Santana stopping so that the blond could regain her balance.

"You ok?" She asked.

"I think so"

"Ok, hold on tightly"

"Ok" Brittany said wearily.

Santana nodded and started her push ups once more. Brittany just sat there as her girlfriend used her to work out. Taking a glance at her girlfriend, covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and her muscles working hard under her skin, Brittany couldn't help the groan that escaped her mouth.

"You ok?" Santana panted as she pushed up again.

"You look so hot" Brittany murmered, never taking her eyes off the latina that was underneath her.

"Like what you see?"

"I'm so glad your my baby daddy"

"That's a new term, how come?"

Brittany shrugged. "I felt like it"

"Ok, that's enough of that. I'm done" Santana said, holding Brittany up as she lent up on her hand's.

"Your finished?"

"Yep. But Britt...I can't hold you up any longer "

"What?"

"Your weight is too much"

"I'm sorry" Brittany said, moving off of her so that she was sat on the floor next to her.

"No problem" Santana said as she collapsed onto the floor, laying on her front. "What time is it?"

Brittany craned her neck to look the alarm clock on the nightstand. "Ten, why?"

"Just curious" She said, turning over so that she was facing the ceiling.

Brittany took the opportunity and crawled on top of her girlfriend so that she was straddling her. Santana's hands instantly went to her waist, holding her in place. Brittany let her eyes roam over Santana's toned stomach, up to her chest, and to her face, where she kept them and lent in, kissing her passionately.

"Are you tired?" Brittany asked.

"If your suggesting what your suggesting, then no"

"Good, because I think I can just about manage going a few rounds"

"Who said we were only going a few rounds?"

"Touche" Brittany grinned, kissing the latina again.

"Come on, let's move it to the bed" Santana said, sitting up and then standing, keeping Brittany sat upon her lap.

"I think I definitely have the energy to go more than a few rounds" She grinned as she hovered above her, kissing Brittany with all she had.

"I'll hold you to that Santana Lopez"

* * *

**WEEK 2**

"Can I borrow your girlfriend for a while?" Ling asked Brittany.

The blond looked up to see the Asian woman looking down at her. "Sure" She smiled. "San, can you come over here a sec?" She called to the latina.

"Go ahead" Rachel said. "I'll be fine on my own"

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

Santana stopped her training with Rachel to walk over to Brittany and Ling. "What did you want me for baby?"

"Ling wants you"

"What for?"

"Follow me" Ling led Santana over to the training mat. "I thought you could use some sword training. Well, practicing in your case" She smiled.

"Fine with me" Santana shrugged, grabbing her sword and meeting her back on the training mat.

"Let the fun and games begin, Lopez" Ling teased, grabbing her own sword.

Santana smirked as she unsheathed her weapon.

Five minutes later, Santana's training group were all watching them.

"They are so amazing." Rachel gawked.

"There's a reason for that" Quinn said from her place behind the brunette, her arms wrapped around her slim waist.

"What's that?" Brittany asked.

"Ling's not just any other vampire. She's a Kobejitsu warrior."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"She trained like a century before us, so she has the same training as us, just not the extra twenty years. She has the same amount as Blaine"

"So how come she's not still in your house?"

"Ling saw what Finn was doing and left the same time as us. She's been working as a doctor ever since."

"Wow. So she has the same tattoo as you guys?" Brittany asked, her eyes never leaving her girlfriend.

Quinn nodded. "Yep. Her's is just above her right hip"

"Your training is fascinating" Rachel said as she watched Ling and Santana move with amazing skill and grace.

"It's what we were taught to do." Quinn said, also watching her best friend in amazement.

"Where's Tina and Marley?" Santana asked as she walked up to Brittany once she was finished with Ling.

"Matter of fact, I don't know" Quinn shrugged, looking around for the Asian girl and her girlfriend.

"There she is" Rachel said, pointing towards the back of the room.

Santana did what Quinn was doing and held her girlfriend from behind, watching Tina with her own girlfriend.

"They're super cute together" Brittany smiled, intertwining her fingers with Santana's.

"They are, I'll give you that" Santana said, resting her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"I've never seen T that happy. Maybe Marley really is the one" Quinn said.

"Amen to that. I think she finally found her duck, eh Britt?"

Brittany nodded enthusiastically at her girlfriend's comment. "Definitely!"

* * *

**WEEK 3**

It was halfway through week three when Brittany was due for her next doctor's appointment. When the blond woke up that morning, she was being spooned from behind. Smiling, she curled into Santana's arms a little more, enjoying the warmth that the vampire provided.

Turning around in her arms, she smiled at the latina's sleeping face.

"San?"

"..."

"San..."

The other girl slowly started to wake up and when she eventually opened her sleep heavy eyes, she was greeted by the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

"Hi" She whispered hoarsely, leaning forward and capturing Brittany's lips with her own.

"Good morning sleepyhead"

"What time is it?"

"About eight"

"Ugh, it's too early to get up"

"But San, we have our doctor's appointment today."

"Ugh, but this bed is so warm..." She groaned, tightening her arms around Brittany's waist.

"But we have to get up or we'll be late"

"Do I really have to?" Santana groaned once more.

"Yes, now get up"

"Ok, just five more minutes" Santana said, closing her eyes.

"No, San. We have to get up now" Brittany chuckled, trying to wriggle free of her girlfriend's hold.

"Mine" Santana said, holding her girlfriend a little tighter so that she couldn't escape.

"Aww...I really love it when you get protective, but we have to get up" Brittany smiled, managing to catch a break and freeing herself, hopping up from the bed.

Santana instantly reached out for the blond but couldn't find her, searching blindly with both her eyes closed. She huffed in frustration when she couldn't find her, and opened her eyes to see Brittany standing by the edge of the bed grinning at her.

"Come here" Santana said.

Brittany shook her head and stepped back. "Nope, you need to get out of bed or we'll be late for our appointment with Ling" She said, crossing her arms determinedly.

"But I want to sleep" Santana groaned, rolling onto the bed and spreading herself out.

"Well, you can't. We have a long day ahead of us and I need you with me."

"What do I get from this if I get up?"

"Sweet lady kisses and maybe something more. But ONLY if you get up"

Santana was stood in front of her seconds later, ready to start. "Care to join me in the shower?"

Brittany shook her head at how ridiculous her girlfriend could be, especially when it came to the promise of being intimate. Just one mention of it and Santana would do whatever she wanted.

"No" She said firmly, keeping her arms crossed over her chest. "Like I said, we'll be late for our appointment. If we both go in the shower together, who knows how long we'll be"

"But Britt..." Santana pouted. "I love our morning showers together"

Brittany held her position, determined not to give into her girlfriend. "I do too, but no. Go and shower. I'll go in after you. If you don't, you won't get any sweet lovin' or sweet lady kisses from me tonight"

Seeing that her girlfriend wasn't budging on the subject, Santana sighed and gave in. "Fine. But you owe me later"

"Just get in the shower Santana" Brittany sighed.

"I love you" Santana said innocently.

"I love you too, now go" Brittany said, kissing her before shooing her to the bathroom. Today was going to be one hell of a long day.

Once they were dressed, and showered separately, Brittany and Santana left home base. As Santana pulled out of their street, Brittany reached over and took her right hand over the dashboard and held it in both her own. Santana smiled sweetly at her before looking back at the road.

"Britt?" She asked after a few moments of content silence.

"Yeah?"

"When are we gonna tell your parents?"

"I was thinking maybe this afternoon"

"Really?" Santana asked, surprised.

"Well, I thought that as we had an appointment this morning, it would be a perfect opportunity to go to my parents after lunch and tell them. Don't you want to?"

"Yeah, of course I do. I'm just surprised that you want to do it right after we have an appointment"

"Are you nervous?"

"A little, yeah" Santana hated admitting that she was nervous, but when it came to her girlfriend and family, she couldn't really lie about being scared to tell them that she'd gotten their eldest daughter pregnant by accident.

"Why?"

"I'm just scared that they'll hate me for getting their eldest daughter pregnant"

"I'm hardly a teenager Santana, it's not like I'm getting pregnant at 16 or something. We're both adults, we can handle this"

"You really think they won't hate me?"

"No, baby. They'll be a little shocked but they won't hate you. They love you"

"You always know how to make me feel better"

Brittany shrugged and smiled as if it was nothing. "What can I say? It's my job as your girlfriend"

Santana grinned widely as she pulled the car into the parking lot of Ling's doctors office.

"Ok, we're here" She said as she put the car into park.

"Yay!" Brittany said excitedly.

Santana smiled as she saw how excited her girlfriend was getting, reveling in the simple fact that she was reverting back to the Brittany that she hardly saw anymore. With everything that had gone on in the past few months, it was rare for Brittany to act so innocently. These were the moments with her girlfriend that Santana craved and treasured. She wanted to make the best of it whilst they could.

Getting out of the car, she walked around and helped her girlfriend out before locking it. Brittany happily looped her arm through Santana's and they entered the reception, sitting down in the waiting room.

Santana sat down as Brittany sat next to her and placed her arm around the blond's shoulder. As they sat together waiting to be called in, they studied the people around them. Typically, there were a lot of pregnant mothers, some massive, and some with small bumps.

Santana looked at her girlfriend's stomach, which was the perfect little bump, and then looked back up, seeing all of the fathers-to-be. They looked tired and haggard, like they'd been up all night satisfying whatever needs that their partners had, from cravings to God knows what.

Brittany placed her hand on Santana's thigh. "It's ok San" She whispered, having seen her looking around at all of the other fathers. "We're not like them, and we won't ever be."

"I hope not" Santana whispered back, looking around the room.

Her eyes landed on an old woman, probably there with her pregnant daughter, and how she was looking back at her. The old woman stared at her with a dark glare, as if Santana were nothing but a disgrace.

"Britt"

"Yeah?"

"Why's that old woman looking at us?" The latina whispered.

Brittany caught Santana's line of sight and frowned. "I don't know. Maybe she's just mad about something"

"Yeah, well...it's really distracting"

"I know, but just try to ignore her" She said, rubbing Santana's thigh affectionately.

"Ok" Santana nodded, trying to ignore the old woman's gaze that was still locked on her.

Five anxious minutes later, and the old woman and her daughter were called in. The daughter passed the couple first, and then the old woman followed behind. As she passed Santana and Brittany, she glared at them once more.

"What you two are doing, is an abomination. No child should grow up without a father."

Santana's blood boiled at the simple comment. She would usually ignore ignorant talk like that, but when it came to Brittany and their now unborn child, she wouldn't take it.

"Excuse me?"

Brittany held her girlfriend back. "Calm San, just ignore her"

"But she insulted you and our baby" Santana whined.

"She's wrong" Brittany soothed.

"One thing though" Santana looked up at the old woman. "Your the abomination"

"Brittany S. Pierce"

Santana stood up and offered her hand to her girlfriend, who took it and also stood up. Santana kissed her sweetly on the lips before smirking at the old woman who was glaring and walked down the hallway towards Ling's office. Stepping inside, Ling greeted them.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Ling" Santana smiled as the Asian woman hugged the blond.

"Long time no-see" Ling grinned, pulling Santana into a hug.

"You only saw us at your gym yesterday"

"Yes, but that's too long a time to not see you. We all miss you when we don't see you, no matter how long that may be"

"Fuck you Ling" Santana said as she sat down in the chair next to Brittany.

"Oh!" Ling cried dramatically, clutching her chest. "That cut deep Lopez"

Santana laughed. "Get on with it Ling-Ling. We're a very busy couple" Santana said, taking Brittany's hand into her own.

"Fine. If you must. Your such a spoil sport Santana"

"Yeah, yeah. Get on with it"

"Ok, ok. Where were we? Right, next appointment. So, you have quiet a nice bump there Brittany. Your what, just over three months now, right?"

Brittany nodded. "Yep. Three months, one week"

Ling nodded. "You seem to be the right size for how far along you are"

"But don't you think I'm a little big for only three months?" Brittany asked, placing her free hand over her stomach.

Ling shook her head. "Nope. As your pregnant with a vampires baby, you'll look about at least a month more pregnant than you actually are. So now, you look like your four months pregnant when in reality your only three. Same for development. Your baby will be at the four month stage even though you've been pregnant for three months."

"Isn't that the advanced development though?" Santana asked.

Ling nodded. "You hit the nail on the head. Now, Brittany, have you been in any discomfort?"

"Not really, apart from feeling nauseous sometimes, my stomach hurts a little when I run and stuff like that"

"That's normal. Anything else?"

"The morning sickness has eased a little lately"

Ling nodded. "Good, and it will most probably decrease significantly in the next few weeks or so, as it should be ending soon. Now, you should start to feel a good sense of well-being and an increased appetite, as your eating for two now. You might get a little abdominal discomfort now and again, but that's completely normal. It's just the ligaments that are sustaining your uterus are stretching to accommodate your baby. Now, I would like to weigh you, and then we'll do the ultrasound. Sound good?"

Brittany looked at Santana and then back at Ling. "Definitely" She nodded, excited to get on with it.

Ling smiled and stood up behind her desk. "Well, if you'd like to follow me, we'll get you weighed."

1O minutes later, and they were sat on the examining chair ready to see their baby once more.

"You guys ready?" Ling asked,

Brittany nodded eagerly along with Santana. "Yes!" She squealed, unable to contain her excitement. She couldn't wait to see her and Santana's baby again.

She grabbed onto Santana's hand tightly as Ling scanned her stomach, the screen beside them coming to life. And there it was. Their little baby much bigger than the last time they'd seen it. Santana brought their joined hands to her mouth and kissed them softly as they watched the screen.

"Seeing as your developing a vampire baby, it will grow a little faster than a normal baby. Right now, it's developing something called lanugo, which is a sort of fluff that will protect it up until birth, fat cells underneath their skin, the lung cavities, which won't actually start working until their first breath, both bones and muscles are continuing to develop and the ear bones are starting to harden, and the thing that you may find most interesting, is that the baby is gonna start responding to noises from the outside world like your heartbeats and voices. So, it may hear you when you talk to it"

"All of that's really going on in my stomach?" Brittany asked in amazement.

Ling nodded and smiled. "Yep. All of that is going on. In my opinion your baby is perfectly healthy and your right on track. Would you like to know the gender of your baby?"

Santana and Brittany shared a knowing look and looked back at Ling. "Nope" The said together.

"Fine with me. I'm trusting that you want a copy of today's ultrasound?" Brittany nodded and smiled, Santana nodding in agreement. "Ok, if you'll bare with me I'll get a copy for you"

Santana and Brittany nodded and watched as the Asian woman left the room.

"I'm so proud of you" Santana said, kissing their joined hands.

"What for?"

"Carrying our baby"

"I'm happy to carry our baby San. Proudly so"

Santana smiled and lent forward, kissing the blond tenderly. "I'm so in love with you" She whispered against her lips.

Brittany smiled as she cupped Santana's face with her free hand. "I love you too, San" She said, kissing the latina back.

After lunch they were on their way to Brittany's parents house. As Santana parked the car, she offered Brittany her jacket.

"Here, hopefully they won't get suspicious"

"Thank you" Brittany said with a kiss to the latina's cheek.

"No problem" Santana replied, getting out of the car.

Helping Brittany out, the blond then put on Santana's jacket and did it up, making it look like she had no bump at all. She took hold of Santana's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before walking up to the front door with her. Santana rung the door bell and they were instantly greeted by Brittany's mom.

"Brittany?" She asked shocked.

"Hi mom" Brittany replied sheepishly.

"Oh my! We haven't seen you in ages!" She said, pulling the younger blond in for a tight hug.

"I know"

"Santana?"

"Hi Mrs. P"

"Hello dear" She said, pulling the latina in for a similar tight hug. "Do please come inside" She said ushering them inside.

As Santana sat on the couch, Brittany sat next to her and placed a soothing hand on her thigh.

"I've called your dad in from his study, now where have you been all this time?"

Brittany watched as her mom sat in one of the armchairs across from her and Santana. "We've been really busy lately. I guess we just haven't really had time to come and visit. I feel really bad for that"

"Nonsense dear. I'm sure you couldn't help it"

That's when Brittany's dad entered the room. "Brittany, Santana. Nice to see you for once" He joked, kissing Brittany on the forehead and high-fiving Santana.

"We've been really busy dad"

"I understand." He said, sitting down next to his wife.

"Me and Santana actually have something to tell you guys"

"Brittany? What is it?" Her mom asked, all of a sudden worried for her daughter.

"Well, it wasn't really planned, and we didn't really expect it to happen. At least not right away anyway" Santana said.

"What is it Brittany? Your scaring us" Her dad said, looking at his daughter and her girlfriend, concern etched across his face.

Brittany looked at Santana and then back at her parents. "What Santana's trying to say, is well...I'm pregnant"

"What? Pregnant?" Mrs. Pierce asked in shock, a hand going up to cover her mouth.

"Yeah. She's pregnant" Santana confirmed.

She looked at Brittany, who nodded, and the blond took of the latina's jacket, revealing her perfectly sized bump.

"Oh my" Her mom gasped upon the sight of the bump.

"Mom? Are you crying?" Brittany asked, worried that her mom would hate her.

"I'm so happy right now! Come here!" She said, standing up and pulling her eldest daughter in for a tight hug.

"Dad?" Brittany asked as she was released.

"Aww, shucks, I'm happy for ya Brittany" He smiled, standing up and pulling his daughter in for a hug. "Come here Santana" He said, smiling, as he pulled the latina in for a father/son-like hug.

Mrs. Pierce hugged Santana before asking, "How far along are you?"

"Three months, one week"

"You look about four months pregnant Brittany. But, every pregnancy is different. Your just showing early. I'm so proud of you" She said, pulling her in for another hug.

"Mom whe-" Brittany's sister Abby came into the room expecting to find just her mom, but was met with her dad, mom, sister and her girlfriend, who she had a massive crush on. "Britt? What are you doing here?!" The teenager gushed, excited to see her big sister again.

"I came to see mom and dad"

"Are you pregnant?" She asked, looking at her sisters bump.

Brittany nodded, smiling as she placed one of her hands on her stomach in acknowledgment. "Yes"

"That's amazing!" She grinned, pulling Brittany in for yet another hug. "Hi Santana" She greeted shyly once she'd let her sister go.

"Hey Abby"

"Have you two had lunch?" Brittany's mom asked.

Brittany nodded. "Yeah. We had it before we came here. We had it just after our appointment at the doctor's office this morning"

"Do you have an ultrasound?" Brittany's mom asked excitedly.

"Yes. It's in my handbag." She said, going to pick it up, only to be handed it by her girlfriend. "Thank you" She said, kissing Santana in thanks.

"You two are so cute" Mrs. Pierce gushed, smiling at the couple.

Brittany smiled and picked the ultrasound out of her handbag. "Here" She said, handing her mom the picture from their appointment that morning.

"It's amazing" Her mom smiled, tears of joy coming to her eyes.

"I'm so proud of you two" Mr. Pierce said, taking at look at the picture before looking back up at his daughter and her girlfriend.

"Do you two have time to sit and catch up?" Mrs. Pierce asked, handing the ultrasound back to Brittany.

"We couldn't impose" Santana said as she placed a hand on the small of Brittany's back.

"I made my famed chocolate chip fudge brownies"

Santana drooled at the thought of the brownies. Nobody made them like Brittany's mom.

"I think you broke my girlfriend" Brittany laughed as she watched her girlfriend's dazed expression. "San?"

"What? Yeah?" She said as she broke out of her brownie thought-induced haze.

"Do you wanna stay?"

"Please can we?" Santana asked.

Brittany smiled. "Ok, we can stay. Mom, I think you'd better get those brownies right now"

"I think so too" Mrs. Pierce laughed, heading out of the room and towards the kitchen.

* * *

**WEEK 4**

This week was the final week before the team was due to fly out to Detroit, and Santana had been doing some serious thinking. After spending some time with Brittany's parents and her sister, she was pretty sure that she couldn't fall in love with Brittany anymore than she had already.

That was the point when she realized that Brittany was the one for her, the only one. So, she called ahead to Brittany's dance studio and asked if she could take over the studio for an evening.

Brittany's boss agreed and let her have it, Santana taking the opportunity to get ready.

On the Wednesday of their final week, Quinn drove Brittany to the dance studio and left. Brittany had no idea what was going on but was told by Quinn that Santana would be in the main studio. The blond entered the building and made her way to the main studio, hearing music as she approached.

Opening the door quietly, she found Santana dancing in front of the large wall-long mirror, dressed in all-black, including a wife beater, jeans, Jordan's, and a black with white accents Boston Red Sox fitted cap that was on backwards. She stood against the back wall and watched in awe as her girlfriend danced along to Cassie's 'Me & U'. She was even more in awe when the latina started singing.

_'You've been waiting so long_  
_I'm here to answer your call_  
_I know that I shouldn't have had you waiting at all_  
_I've been so busy, but I've been thinking about what I wanna do with you_

_I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do_  
_They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true_  
_They know you're the one I wanna give it to_  
_I can see you want me too_  
_Now, it's me and you'_

Santana danced across to the front of the mirror and danced freely, letting the song take her away.

_It's me and you, now_  
_I've been waiting (Waiting)_  
_Think I wanna make that move, now_  
_Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)_  
_It's me and you, now_  
_I've been waiting_  
_Think I wanna make that move, now_  
_Baby, tell me how you like it_

_I was waiting for you to tell me you were ready_  
_I know what to do, if only you would let me_  
_As long as you're cool with it, I'll treat you right_  
_Here is where you wanna be_

_I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do_  
_They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true_  
_They know you're the one I wanna give it to_  
_I can see you want me too_  
_And now, it's me and you_

_It's me and you now (Baby, it's me and you)_  
_I've been waiting_  
_Think I wanna make that move, now (Thinking bout making that move)_  
_Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)_  
_It's me and you, now (Uh-huh)_  
_I've been waiting (Hey)_  
_Think I wanna make that move, now (Wanna make a move)_  
_Baby, tell me how you like it (Yea)_

Halfway through the song Santana noticed Brittany watching her from the back, but kept going anyway.

_Baby, I'll love you all the way down_  
_Get you right where you like it, I promise you'll like it (I swear)_  
_Just relax and let me make that move (It's our secret thang)_  
_Keep it between me and you_

_It's me and you, now (Oh Yea-a)_  
_I've been waiting_  
_Think I wanna make that move, now (Move now)_  
_Baby, tell me if you like (Tell me if you like it)_  
_It's me and you, now (Yea)_  
_I've been waiting_  
_Think I wanna make that move, now (Gonna make a move now)_  
_Baby, tell me how you like it_  
_It's me and you_

_Baby ill love you all the way down_  
_Get you right where you like it_  
_I promise you'll like it(i swear)_  
_Just relax and let me make a move(it's now secret)_

_It's me and you, now_  
_I've been waiting (Waiting)_  
_Think I wanna make that move, now_  
_Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)_  
_It's me and you, now_  
_I've been waiting_  
_Think I wanna make that move, now_  
_Baby, tell me how you like it_

_It's me and you, now_  
_I've been waiting (Waiting)_  
_Think I wanna make that move, now_  
_Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)_  
_It's me and you, now_  
_I've been waiting_  
_Think I wanna make that move, now_  
_Baby, tell me how you like it._

When the music finished, Brittany smiled and clapped excitedly as she walked up to her panting girlfriend.

"That was amazing San!" She gushed, pulling her girlfriend into a loving embrace.

"You thought it was good?"

Brittany shrugged. "You never dance like that. At least not when I'm around. I've never seen you move so freely"

"I had to get it out of my system"

"But why did you invite me here to my work?"

"There's a reason for that. Britt, last week when we went to tell your mom and dad that you were pregnant, I realized something"

"What was it?"

"Something really important. I realized how much I wanted to be with you for the rest of our lives, even though I am a vampire, that doesn't really matter. What I mean to say is that I can't live without you. Your pregnant with my child, and we're more connected than we've ever been the entire time we've been together. I know for a fact that your support has been invaluable to me the whole time I've known you and you make me so happy, and you except me for the person I am, no matter what that may be. I want to be with you as long as possible, and I want to make sure of that. This isn't me asking, this is me making a promise." She got down on one knee and pulled out a box with two identical promise rings, which were silver bands with a plain black strip around the center, a single round diamond in the middle. "Britt, will you do the honor of maybe someday becoming my wife, but not quite yet?"

Brittany now had tears streaming down her face. She nodded weakly. "Yes, a million times yes!" She smiled, pulling the latina in for an earth shattering kiss that conveyed absolutely everything that they felt for each other. Santana pulled out the blond's promise ring and slipped it onto Brittany's right ring finger, Brittany then doing the same with hers.

"I love you so much" Brittany said through her tears, cupping Santana's face.

"More than words can ever say" Santana replied, kissing the blond again. "Care to dance?" She asked as she pulled away.

Brittany smiled and sniffled. "Of course"

Santana grinned and went over to the CD player and pressed play. A slow song started playing and she walked back up to Brittany holding out her hand, which the blond happily took, and pulled them together. Resting their foreheads together, Santana let her hands land on Brittany's waist whilst Brittany let her arms rest upon Santana's shoulders.

"Your so amazing" Brittany said, looking deeply into vampires eyes.

"So are you" Santana replied, bumping their noses together in an Eskimo kiss.

As they kissed once more, they let the song lead them through a passionate and loving slow dance.

_'Feel like making love_  
_All through the night_  
_All through the night_  
_Come hold me tight...'_

* * *

TBC

_Songs used : Cassie 'Me & U' / Mary J. Blige 'Feel Like Makin' Love'_

_(Song used in previous chapter : T.I. Ft. Justin Timberlake 'Dead And Gone')_


	27. Conclave

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE, it's plot or it's characters.

_Thanks to everybody that waited for me and this update. I was so nice to be able to finally take a break! Thank you for sticking with me and waiting a week for this, I appreciate it!_

_Thanks to everybody who favourited this and added to faves etc. I appreciate the love. Enjoy this update and I'll see y'all next week!_

* * *

When the team touched down in Detroit, it was four in the morning. Santana had booked them on a night flight, and with the help of Ling and her private jet, flew to their destination. Ling had decided to join them and give them all the help she could offer, and she brought her assistant/girlfriend Miya along for the ride, adding even more help. As the Asian woman was there with them, she used one of her old contacts and managed to get travel to her old place where she lived and worked before she moved to where she lived now.

Standing outside of the old building, Santana looked at Ling.

"Anyone live here?"

Ling looked up at the building in front of them. From the looks of it's disrepair, nobody had lived in it the whole time she'd been gone.

"Not that I know of. I had my contact check it over before we even took off from the airport"

"Good, let's get in there and set ourselves up" Santana said, holding her and Brittany's duffle bag and Brittany's hand at the same time.

When they entered the building, the air was cold and crisp, just like outside. Ling turned the lights on and revealed a dirty looking old textile mill that had been out of use for years. Looking around, it was hard to think that Ling had worked here.

"Ok guys, your gonna have to share rooms with each other as there's no space for individual rooms. Three at the most would be good. My contact luckily gave us enough old mattresses so we should be good." Ling said.

Santana nodded. "Ok guys, come with me and we'll do rooms now"

The team followed her and they came to the first room. "Ok, in this room will be me, Britt, Quinn, Rach, Marley and Tina. You guys get set up and I'll be back in a minute" She kissed Brittany on the forehead and organized the rest of the team before coming back.

When she entered, Quinn had picked up the three mattresses and set them out. Brittany was sat on the one in the middle.

"Good work Quinn" Santana said, high fiving her best friend before sitting down on her and Brittany's temporary bed.

As soon as the latina sat down, Brittany crawled over to her and sat in her lap. She wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist and let her hands rest on her stomach.

"It's really cold San" Brittany said, her teeth chattering.

"I know baby. Hold on"

Santana reached over to their duffle bag and pulled out one of her jackets. She wrapped it around Brittany's shoulders, who shivered again.

"It's so cold" Rachel said as she too shivered, rubbing her hands up and down her arms to try and create a little warmth. Quinn sat down behind her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her to try and give her some heat.

"There must be something we can do to get some warmth in here" Tina said as she held her own girlfriend tightly.

The door opened and Ling came in holding a small halogen heater. "Good timing Ling" Santana said.

Ling shrugged. "I know it's not much, but it's something. I thought you'd probably need it. Brittany, try and keep as warm as possible, we don't want you of all people catching pneumonia. Miya should be around with some blankets and pillows in a minute"

Brittany nodded and everybody said thanks to the Asian woman before she left and closed the door behind her. Tina plugged the heater in and everybody sighed a sigh of relief as it started heating their room.

Brittany curled into Santana as they waited for Miya to deliver their blankets, the Asian girl coming in and giving them some bedding before leaving again. Santana momentarily let go of Brittany to set up their bed before picking out a hoody and placing it on the blond and also wrapping her up in her jacket. The blond laid down laid down and waited for Santana to join her, the latina doing just that and wrapping her arms around her from behind.

Brittany smiled and turned around in the vampires arms, loving the warmth that she provided, and snuggled into her chest.

"I've got you baby" Santana whispered, kissing the blond's forehead and tightening her hold on her.

"I love you San"

"I love you too"

* * *

5 Hours later...

Santana sat on the floor with Brittany between her legs, rubbing her hands up and down the blond's arms in an attempt to keep her warm. Once the rest of the team was suitably seated around her, she began the meeting.

"Ok guys, so first of all, Tina's located the location of where the conclave is being held"

Tina nodded. "Yep" She turned around and tapped away at her laptop. "I found out that the Conclave is being held at the Book-Cadillac Hotel"

"Wait, wasn't that out of use and completely abandoned when we left Kobejitsu?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, but it seems as if Finn's renovated it back to it's former glory." Tina explained.

"So what's the plan?" Puck asked.

"The plan is to get inside and link the tech team and Tina up to the security feeds" Santana said.

Quinn nodded. "Yep. Then, once inside, we link them team up, we leave Tina there, and me and San go up to the mezzanine. Me and Santana will observe the main ballroom from there, as that's more than likely where the meeting is being held."

"What then?" Sam asked.

"We're getting to that Trouty Mouth" Santana said. "Once me and Quinn deem it the right time, we'll crash the party and call the cavalry in, which is you guys. From there, we'll take out Finn and whoever he has with him, just don't kill any of the house leader's. That's exactly what we're trying to prevent."

"Why are we worried about some random old purebloods?" Mike asked. "Don't we hate them as well?"

Santana sighed. "I know, but the last thing we want is Finn killing them all and taking over. If he does that, he's literally untouchable."

"Guys, I hate to be the spoilsport here, but how are you going to get inside?" Ling asked.

Santana and Quinn shared a look before Tina cut in. "Simple, the Book-Cadillac works as a hotel still. We can get in by posing as hotel staff or something"

"I have the perfect plan" Ling said.

"Care to share?" Santana asked.

"Don't mind if I do. Quinn, Tina, you two will go in as part of a maintenance team, and go straight to the security room."

"What about me?" The latina asked.

"You, Santana, will go in with your girlfriend."

Santana's eyes bulged at the suggestion. "What?! Are you crazy?!"

"Nope"

"No. Brittany's not getting involved."

"Just hear me out"

Santana sighed and rubbed her temples. "Fine. What do you have planned?"

"Before Quinn and Tina can enter, you need to make sure the coast is clear. You and Brittany will go in, pretending to be a happily married couple just starting your family together. You will go in and ask for a room, and whilst you do that, Brittany will announce that she needs to go to the toilet. You say that you have to go with her as she might get lost, and we'll direct you to the security room to wait for Quinn and Tina to arrive, making sure that the coast is clear along the way. Once there, you and Brittany leave the hotel and then you will meet Quinn and Tina back in the security room, entering from the back of the hotel. Then you'll continue with the main plan. Tina, you'll let us know when it's safe to enter and we'll wait at the van for Santana's go-ahead"

Santana and Brittany shared a look before they looked back at Ling. "Fine. Britt, you up for this?"

"Yes!" She clapped excitedly.

"Then I guess it's settled, we'll go ahead with Ling's suggested plan and then continue on with the original plan as intended. Good work Ling"

"Thanks, you can continue with your meeting now"

"Thank you, so...where were we?"

"You were at the part of Finn being untouchable" Rachel said.

"Oh yeah, thanks Rach"

"No problem Santana" She said, grinning as Quinn kissed the side of her head.

"So, before we wrap this meeting up, I wanted to say how proud I am of you guys and how far you've come in the past few months. Tonight may be the end of this nightmare. I've feared Finn ever since the moment he turned me, and I'm just as eager a you guys to put an end to this useless shit. Good work on your training over the past month, and I have complete faith in every single one of you to have each others backs and pull through this mission. Tonight is the height of all this searching that we've done and we need to make sure that we achieve our goals. Thanks guys"

"A round of applause for Santana. She's the one who's led us to this point and without her, we certainly wouldn't be where we are now and be the family that we are." Quinn said.

Santana blushed as the team applauded her. "Thanks guys" She smiled, receiving a kiss on the cheek from Brittany. "Meeting dismissed."

* * *

Whilst everybody was out getting food, Santana opted to order takeout and wait for them to come back so that she could spend some time alone with Brittany. Currently, she was sat on her and Brittany's bed with her headphones on, tapping away at her iPad, going over the floor plans of the hotel.

Brittany snook up behind her and placed her hands over the latina's eyes to try and mask her identity. Not that it would work as her and Santana were the only ones that were there. Still, no harm in trying to have some fun before a big, serious mission, right?

"Britt?"

"She's not here"

"Nice try, Britt Britt." Santana said, taking off her headphones and peeling her girlfriends hands off of her eyes. Brittany could instantly hear the tenseness in her girlfriends voice.

"Baby, what's wrong?" The blond asked. Santana just shrugged. "Tana, tell me" She pleaded, pulling the other girl around to face her. Santana sighed and let her forehead rest against Brittany's.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just nervous about taking you in with me. It would be different if you weren't pregnant, maybe a little easier even, but your carrying a precious load and I need to make sure that you and that special cargo are protected at all costs."

Brittany caressed Santana's jaw with her thumbs. "You are so sweet sometimes"

"I'm serious Britt!"

"I know you are honey. I'm just stating a simple fact though."

Santana sighed as Brittany kissed her forehead soothingly before laying down and letting her head rest in the pregnant girls lap, her ear resting against her bump.

"Put it this way," Brittany said, brushing a stray piece of hair out of Santana's face. "At least we'll get some practice"

"For what?" The Latina asked as she looked up at the blond.

Brittany held up her right hand, where her promise ring was located. "We'll get some practice being a married couple"

"Good point. Wait, what about clothes?" The Latina asked.

"What do you mean?" Brittany said, stroking the side of the Latinas face.

"I can't just go in in my full mission gear with a sword strapped to my back. It's too obvious"

Brittany thought for a few moments. "Pass me our duffle bag and we'll get started"

Santana nodded and did as she was told. She handed the bag to Brittany and sat back down.

"Ok, so what do we have here?" Brittany said, rummaging through the bag. "Aha!" She pulled out one of Santana's spare t-shirts and held it up to the latina. "How about this one?"

Santana looked at the plain white t-shirt and nodded. "Yep"

"Ok, what about bottoms? Are you gonna wear jeans or your mission cargo pants?"

"Did you put my new black chino's in?"

"Let me see" Brittany rummaged around and then looked up. "These?" She said, holding up a pair of relatively baggy black chino's.

"Yep, they're the ones"

"What are you gonna do about a jacket?"

"Did you pack one of my hoodies?"

"I think so. Here" Brittany pulled out a Jordan varsity jacket that was black with white sleeves and white accents.

"Brittany..." Santana trailed off, grinning.

"You like?"

"I like a lot" She smiled, leaning in for a kiss.

"I think so too...A LOT" She smirked into a kiss.

"You have the best style"

"That's because I'm amazing"

"That you are Britt. That you are"

* * *

Santana and Brittany held each other's hands tightly as they approached the entrance to the hotel. Santana kissed the blond sweetly before they opened the front doors and went in, walking up to the counter to ask the guy behind it about getting a room.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes ma'am, how may I help you today?"

"I was hoping to get a room. See, the thing is, me and my lovely wife here have just got into town for a family emergency and we don't have a place to stay as everywhere else is full and won't except a last minute bookings" Santana said, smiling sweetly as she placed a hand on the small of Brittany's back.

"I understand. Just give me a moment to check the system and-"

"Honey, I really need to pee" Brittany said innocently, tapping Santana's shoulder to get her attention and placing a hand on her bump and smiling sweetly.

Santana smiled softly at her and turned back to the guy behind the desk. "I'm sorry, but it seems that my wife needs to pee. Could you tell me where the nearest bathroom is?"

"Certainly" he nodded. "Just down the hallway to the left there. You can't miss it."

"Thank you. If you'd please excuse me, I need to go with her to make sure that she doesn't get lost. We won't be long."

"No problem. I'll keep my place for when you get back"

Santana smiled politely and nodded before taking Brittany's hand, leading her down the hallway supposedly down towards the bathroom. Once they were a safe distance down the hallway, Santana pressed her ear piece in.

"Ok guys, we're in. Tell me where we are"

_"Ok Santana, right now you're in the main corridor leading from the lobby. If you go left at the next opening and then walk all the way down to the end of that corridor and then instead of going left towards the coffee shop, go right towards the stairs which lead up to the next floor."_

"Thanks T" She said as she was directed down the corridor.

Her and Brittany gripped each other's hands tightly as they made their way towards the security room.

"Are you ok?" Santana asked softly as they walked comfortably down a corridor hand in hand.

"Yes" Brittany replied, rubbing Santana's bicep affectionately with her free hand and then kissing their joined hands.

They continued walking and made their way up the main set of stairs heading towards the lobby floor. With direction from Tina, they navigated their way through various corridors to reach the security room. Santana was just about to turn the last corner, and stopped when she caught a glimpse of a guard outside the security room's door.

"Shit" She cursed as she pressed herself up against the wall, hoping that she hadn't been seen.

"What?" Brittany asked, clutching the latina's hand tightly.

"There's a guard outside the door. Hold on" Santana let go of Brittany's hand and pulled out one of her daggers that she'd hidden underneath her hoody.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asked, eying the now-unsheathed dagger in her girlfriend's hands.

"Watch"

Santana peered around the corner, Brittany doing the same, and in one swift move, threw the dagger all the way down the corridor, hitting the guard right in the neck. The vampire grasped at his neck, surprised to find a knife lodged I his windpipe, and started gasping before letting out a loud cough and ashing to the floor.

Santana took that as her chance and made her way down the hallway, holding Brittany close as she picked up her dagger, wiped it on her jeans, and pressed her ear piece in.

"Just ashed a guard that was standing outside of the door to the security room. What do you bet there's more in the room?"

_"Play it safe San, what do you think?"_ Quinn asked.

"I think that there's at least two more vamps in there"

_"If so, take care of them"_

"Got you Q" She said, signing off. She kissed Brittany on the forehead and told her to wait on the wall adjacent to the security rooms door.

The blond did as she was told and stood up against the wall whilst she watched Santana enter the room. As expected, there were two guards sat behind the main desk, and using both her daggers, Santana put up a fight and ashed them both at the same time before they could do some real damage. She then signaled to Brittany to come in, and the blond quickly entered the room to find her girlfriend and two fresh piles of ash at her feet.

"The security room is clear. There were two guards, but I ashed them. T, Q, get your asses in gear now" she said and then signed off again.

Back at the temporary tech van, which was acquired by Ling's contact, Tina and Quinn shared a look before kissing their girlfriends goodbye. Quinn grabbed the duffel bag which had her and Tina's gear in, and was pulled in by Rachel for a kiss.

"Be careful" The brunette whispered against her lips.

Quinn nodded. "I can't guarantee that I won't get hurt, but I promise that I'll try my hardest not to."

Rachel nodded, remembering the last time Quinn had promised that she wouldn't get hurt, and she did, being thrown out of a window by a seven foot mutant vampire. "That's good enough for me" She said, pulling her in for a kiss.

"Are you ok?" Tina asked an anxious-looking Marley.

Marley nodded. "I guess I'm a little nervous. I just want you to be ok"

Tina pulled her girlfriend in for a tight hug. "I'll try my hardest to come back to you in one piece, I promise"

"Fine by me" Marley said, wrapping her arms around Tina's neck and pulling the Asian girl in for a soft and tender kiss.

"Come on T, Santana's waiting. She'll be pissed if we don't get our butt's in gear."

Tina nodded. "Ok" She said as she pecked Marley on the lips once more before pulling away.

The two vampires then headed towards the entrance of the hotel and entered, dressed in their fake maintenance outfits, and made their way down the same hallway as Brittany and Santana had not too long ago.

When they reached the hallway where the security room was located, they spotted a pile of ash outside of a door, knowing that they'd gotten the right place. Spurred on by this, they made their way towards the door and entered to find Brittany and Santana stood waiting for them.

"About fucking time. Let's get this shit over with" Santana said.

"Nice to see you too S" Quinn said as she placed the duffel bag down on the desk.

"Fuck you Fabray" Santana smiled.

Quinn smiled back as she grabbed her gear and started getting changed.

"I'll see you two later. I've gotta get Britt back to the van" And with that, her and Brittany exited the room.

The couple made their way back down to the lobby and found themselves lucky that the guy behind the desk was serving somebody else, keeping him occupied. Convinced that he wasn't looking, Santana led her and Brittany out of the hotel and into the cold night air. They were met at the van with the rest of the team, and Rachel handed Santana her gear.

"Thanks Rach"

"My pleasure"

"Come on Britt"

Out of sight, Brittany helped Santana change out of her casual clothes and into her gear before kissing her lovingly.

"I love you" Brittany whispered, looking deeply into the latina's eyes.

"I love you too" Santana replied. "I love you both" she added, placing one of her glove-clad hands on Brittany's stomach.

They kissed again and then went back to the front of the van. "You had better look after her" She said to Lauren and Mike, who nodded in acknowledgment at the latina's request.

Santana and Brittany kissed one last time before leaving to go to the back of the hotel.

The latina crept up to the back door of the hotel which lead into the kitchen and entered. She had made it half way through the room when she was stopped by the chef.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No debes estar aquí!"

Santana froze and ran threw her mind on what to say. "Um...Soy nuevo aquí. Me pidió que fuera a la sala de seguridad. Soy el personal contratado."

The chef eyed her suspiciously before nodding and letting her go. As she exited the room, she breathed a sigh of relief and snook all the way back up to the security room where Quinn and Tina were located.

She stepped in the door to find Tina changed into her gear and tapped into the security feed.

"Q, you ready to go?" She asked.

Quinn stood up from where she was lent up against the desk and nodded. "Let's get this thing started. Good luck T" The latina said, knuckle tapping the Asian girl.

"You too"

"You got us on shirt cam?" Santana asked.

"Yep. Both of you."

"Good, radio through to Sugar and tell her to let everybody know that we're on our way up to the ballroom mezzanine and to link their laptops into our shirt cams."

"Got you S, now go"

Santana nodded and looked at Quinn who nodded at her and they both left the room, closing the door behind them.

From memory of studying the floor plans earlier that day, Santana led her and Quinn up towards the ballroom mezzanine so that they could watch Finn from the balcony.

When they reached the mezzanine, they could hear voices from down below. One was particularly loud and clear, Finn. Santana and Quinn perched up in one of the alcoves and carefully peered down below to see Finn directing Joe and Rory about the room. Santana sat down and lent up against the balcony, Quinn doing the same.

"What are we gonna do?" The blond asked.

Santana thought for a few moments. "First, we're gonna wait until this meeting starts. Then, we're gonna wait a little more right up until the moment that Finn is about to unleash his vampire killer, and we'll crash the party and finally put an end to him. While we wait for the meeting to start, we should keep an eye on Joe and Rory so that when we do decide to crash we have people on them specifically. Hold up" She pressed her ear piece in. "Sam, when we crash the party, I want you on Rory. We'll let you know his position just before we call you in. Puck, I want you on Joe. Same as Sam, we'll let you know is position right before we call you in. Blaine I want you prepared to hit Ameerah if she turns up, but we haven't seen her yet. You guys got it?"

_"Loud and clear Lesbro"_

_"Got you Santana"_ Sam said.

_"Got your back San"_ Blaine added.

Santana signed off and looked at Quinn. "You get that Blondie?"

Quinn nodded. "Loud and clear. I guess now we just have to wait. Where are the team gonna come in?"

Thinking of the floor plans, Santana thought about where they should come in. "Judging by where Finn's set stuff up, it would be too obvious if the team came in through the main ballroom entrance. Maybe we could have them come through the service pantry door. That's a little less obvious and Finn won't expect it."

"Sounds good to me"

"Good"

For the next twenty minutes, Santana and Quinn observed Finn and his henchman move around the room, setting stuff up. So far there was nothing suspicious looking going on, but then the pureblooded vampires started taking their seats and assembling. The two best friends watched on as Finn started the meeting. To avoid being detected, Santana sent a text to every member of the team to let them know that the meeting was starting.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the vampire nation, it's so good that you could all make it"

"Get on with it Hudson, we don't have all day" And old-ish looking female vampire spat.

"Yes. Do you know how risky it is that we're all in the same room together?" A dark skinned male vampire added.

Finn chuckled. "Ladies and gentlemen please settle down. I assure you that this is not a lost cause. I have gathered you all here today to announce something very important. Today the house of Kobejitsu stands on the precipice of change. Today we show the rest of the vampire nation that we have more than earned our place to be held in the highest regards."

"What do you mean?" The dark skinned vampire asked.

Finn smirked. "I have come to present to you today an opportunity"

"What kind of opportunity?" Another vampire asked.

"One for change. Just under a decade ago, our three best warriors left our house and set out on their own. These vampires are important to Kobejitsu's future and the futures of all the other houses combined. The reason I am telling you this, is because I offer you a gift. A gift of extreme importance. Not too long ago I was informed of some very important news."

"What's so important about this news?" One of the other vampires asked.

Finn grinned. "The news is that one of those warriors has fathered a child. Even though the mother is a human, that doesn't matter. That child will pave the way for our futures."

"Why is this important?" The old female vampire asked.

"This is important because this child will be born of Kobejitsu elite warrior descent. The finest and most noble of any future baby to be born to a vampire."

"And have you had contact with this fathering vampire?" The woman asked.

"Unfortunately I haven't heard from her in a month."

"How will this benefit us?" One of the others asked.

Finn laughed. "That's the thing. It won't benefit any of you at all. It will only benefit Kobejitsu, putting us on top as the undisputed leaders of the entire vampire nation."

Santana and Quinn looked at each other. "That motherfucker's using me and Brittany's baby to get his fucking seat of power!"

"Calm it San. Stay focused"

Santana sighed and calmed down. "Thanks Q"

"I do however, have a gift for you today though" Finn added.

"Call in the team" Quinn said.

Santana nodded and pressed her ear piece in. "Everybody move now! Enter through the service pantry. Sam, Rory's on the far left side from where you enter. Puck, Joe's in the same place as Rory. Blaine, Ameerah's nowhere in sight, but keep your eyes peeled. Everybody move now! Go, go, go!"

"What now?" Quinn asked.

"Now, we crash the party. T, you good?" She asked, pressing her ear piece in once more.

_"Got you S. You're clear to go"_

"Good. Let's go Q" She said, unsheathing her sword, Quinn unsheathing her blades.

Santana stood up with Quinn next to her and they both gave each other a knowing look before jumping down and interrupting Finn. Him, including the rest of the room all looked at the two intruders.

"Thought you could talk about me and Brittany's baby to try and get your ass on top did you? Well, I have news for you, Finnocence. You didn't really think you could hold this little meeting without me knowing did you? I'm putting an end to this right now." She turned to the rest of the house heads. "He's planning to kill you all today to put his house on top and rule as the only leader of the vampire nation. Today that ends!" With that, Santana dashed forward, but Finn dodged.

Lucky for her, she had held the conversation long enough for her team to make their way up to the ballroom and back her up. Santana paused long enough to see Puck and Sam head for Rory and Joe, and turned back to Finn just as his reinforcements turned up, led by none other that Jesse St. James himself.

* * *

Tina watched Santana and Quinn crash the party on the TV's in front of her. As the team arrived on screen, she wished that she was up there in the midst of all the action. Little did she know she would be getting her own little piece of action in the form of an absent red headed vampire.

The door flew open and Tina was caught off guard as she was pulled off her chair and onto the floor. She was then kicked and pulled up to her feet.

"Hello Tina" Ameerah snarled, her and Tina's faces inches apart.

"What the fuck do you want?" Tina spat back.

"Exactly what I came for. See, I knew that you would be here looking over that little team of yours, and I knew you'd be alone. And I want revenge. Your best friend Santana has crossed my path more than once and survived more than I'd like. So, I'm going to try another way. If I take you out, Santana will be distraught and hurt. I want her to feel that pain"

"Fuck you!"

Ameerah laughed and slapped Tina in the face. The Asian girl responded instantly and threw her across the small room up against the wall. She then proceeded to give Ameerah the beating of her life, every punch and kick meaning something. Every hit was revenge for hurting her friend, and possibly her girlfriend. When she had the chance, Tina reached down to her leg and unsheathed one of her daggers, moving extremely fast and striking a deadly blow to Ameerah's stomach, pulling it out quickly and drawing it across the other vampires neck, drawing a wide spray of blood.

Tina stumbled back and watched as Ameerah clutched at her neck in desperation. When the red head found out that it wasn't a killing blow, she jumped on Tina and threw her to the floor, straddling her as she punched her in the face the best she could through the pain. Ameerah grabbed her left arm and twisted it an unnatural angle, smirking when she heard the bones crack underneath her touch. Tina cried out in pain as she tried to clutch at her arm, and when she least expected it, she felt Ameerah drive a blade through her stomach. Unsure if it was her own blade, she didn't have time to find out as she felt it drive into her stomach again. She cried out in pain once more as the blade was driven through her stomach two more times in quick succession.

Watching Ameerah pull back to stab her again, Tina took this as her opportunity to turn this around for herself. She reached up in absolute agony and grabbed hold of the hand that held the blade and moved it towards Ameerah's neck. Wrestling with the sharp object, she managed to over power the red head and drive the blade straight into her neck.

As Ameerah cried out in pain, Tina threw her off and backed up against one of the walls and watched as the other woman fell to the floor gasping for air as the blade stayed lodged in her throat.

Taking a sigh of relief as Ameerah lay dying, Tina looked down at her stomach, her hand coming away covered in blood. She knew that her left arm was definitely broken, and she knew that if she wasn't found soon, she would end up with the same fate as Ameerah, destined to bleed to death in this extremely small security room.

She just wished that her friends would hurry up and find her. She needed to survive.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the ballroom, the fight was getting intense. Santana was engaged in a fight with her arch nemesis, who was armed with a standard katana.

The latina surged forward and drove her sword at Finn, who anticipated the attack and dodged just at the right time. Santana growled as Finn smirked at her. Taking a deep, calming breath, she thought about the reasons why she was doing this, and used that as strength to carry on.

Five more minutes, and countless taunts from Finn, Santana was getting pissed. Seeing Finn drawing his blade back to try and hit her at full force, Santana ducked and kicked him in the knee, the taller vampire falling to the floor. Just as she was about to kick him down even further, she heard a commotion and quickly glanced up, which was a completely wrong move.

As none other than Jesse St. James entered the room, Finn used this temporary distraction to gain the advantage and kick Santana to the floor, driving his sword through her shoulder. Dazed and in pain, the latina only just managed to look up and see Finn limp towards his right hand henchman.

Before she knew it, St. James had jumped towards her and Finn was exiting the room. Determined not to let him get away, she stood to her feet and started moving towards the door, only to be stopped by Jesse standing in her way, smirking at her.

"Move out the fucking way!" She yelled.

"I don't think so" He spat back, lunging towards her and punching her square in the face, cutting her eye brow open.

Feeling helpless, and freaking out over the fact that Finn was getting away, Santana's blood boiled and she lunged towards the other vampire, pushing him down to the floor. "You won't fucking walk away from this! You just fucked my chances up of killing that motherfucker! Now, you will pay for letting his ugly ass get away!"

Quinn glanced up and looked over Santana just in time to see that Latina drive her sword right through Jesse's stomach. Not done, the latina drew back the sword and used every inch of power and drove it threw the other vampire's skull, instantly ashing him.

Knowing that Finn had gotten away and it was too late to try and catch him, Santana turned her attentions towards the current threats, Joe and Rory. As the team focused on the two vampires, Joe managed to get the upper hand for just a moment and drove his hand knife through Quinn's side, all the way to the hilt. He pulled the blade out and cut her across the left knee cap her knee before Quinn wrestled it out of his hands and lodged it into his chest.

Santana rushed to her side to help her and looked up to see another one of their marks escape the room. Not soon after, Rory broke free from the group and followed Joe out of the room. Knowing that it was useless, Santana helped the team ash the rest of Finn's thugs and then looked around at her team and what was left of the vampire nation, who all lay ashed on the floor.

"Shit" She cursed, clutching at her shoulder. "Is everybody ok?"

Ling looked around and answered for the rest of the team. "Everybody's accounted for. I can't say the same for the vampire nation, but we need to get out of here now"

Santana nodded and helped Quinn up off the floor, wrapping the blond's arm around her shoulder so that she could help her out of the room. Ling helped, as Santana was already in pain, and they both helped escort Quinn out of the room, the rest of the team trailing behind.

When they reached the van outside, Rachel instantly ran towards Quinn, already freaking out at her girlfriend's injured state.

"Where's Tina?" Marley asked.

Santana looked up from her place in Brittany's arms. "Sugar, when was the last time you heard from Tina?" She asked.

Sugar thought for a few moments. "Thinking about it, not since before you crashed the party"

"So you haven't heard from her at all?"

Sugar shook her head. "Nope"

"Shit. That means she's still in there and she could be in trouble!" Santana said, pulling away from Brittany to head back into the hotel.

"But S, isn't that really dangerous?" Puck asked.

"I don't fucking care if it's dangerous! No one get's left behind"

Marley felt a surge of relief flow through her veins and felt herself grow proud at the fact that Santana wasn't willing to leave her best friend behind just because it could be dangerous.

"Thank you Santana" She said, pulling the latina in for a hug.

"No problem Marley." Santana replied, hugging the other girl back. "Everybody stay here whilst I go back in. I won't be long" She turned to Brittany and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be right back" She said as she pulled away. "Everybody be ready to leave when I get back"

The exhausted team nodded in agreement and Santana took that as her cue to enter the hotel once more. She stormed her way through the main lobby and all the way up to the second floor until she reached the security room. Opening the door, she found Tina propped up against the wall, Ameerah's body laying lifeless in the middle of the room.

"T, you ok?"

"I-I can't m-move" Tina gasped, feeling death tugging at her consciousness.

Santana looked down at Tina's stomach, her clothes drenched and stained with blood, and observed her for more injuries, finding nothing significant.

"Ok T, hold on" She said, moving into a better position. "I'm gonna pick you up"

"No-" Tina gasped, placing a hand on Santana's left arm. "Ash her" She said, looking at Ameerah's lifeless body.

Santana nodded and stood up, unsheathing her sword. "This is for Tina" She said, driving her blade through the woman's skull, her dead body ashing at her feet. The latina moved to Tina once more and picked her up carefully, the Asian girl gasping in agony.

"It's ok T. I've got you. No one gets left behind. No one"

She picked up the Asian girl's tech gear and put it in the duffelbag bag before slinging it over her good shoulder and leaving the room. She managed to carry the Asian girl all the way out of the hotel and back to the van where the rest of the team was waiting.

"We need to get her out of here now. She's nearly dead"

Everybody nodded and Santana cradled Tina in her arms as she got into the van and sat next to Brittany.

"Everybody ok?" She asked as the door was slid closed.

There was a chorus of yes' and nods, and she turned back to Matt who was at the wheel of the van.

"Get us out of here Matt"

And with that, Matt pulled the van out onto the street and started the journey back to temporary HQ.

* * *

TBC


	28. Casualties

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE, it's plot or it's characters.

_Hey guys, did you see the Tarley goodness in this weeks episode? Awesome Tina and Marley interaction! Poor Marley, Kitty's a bitch! Loved Brittana too, and can't wait to see them back together._

_Thx to everybody who added to alerts, favs, reviews etc. Always good to know you're loving this story!_

* * *

When the team arrived back at the temporary HQ, Artie rushed to save Tina's life, as it was fading fast. Having prepared beforehand earlier that day, he was prepared for the worst. As he started working on Tina, he ordered Blaine and Mike to tend to the less urgent casualties. Sam and Marley offered to help him, and they raced against time to help save the Asian girl's life.

Two tense and long hours later, Artie was at the end of his rope. He had tried everything to try and save Tina, but her life was fading fast. Sighing, he turned to Marley and Sam.

"I'm afraid to say that if we don't find a way to save her in the next ten minutes, she's not gonna be with us anymore"

"Isn't there any way we can save her?" Marley asked desperately, glancing down at her blood covered girlfriend.

Artie sighed and wiped his brow. "I guess...we could...I don't know...make her feed on something"

"But we don't have anybody for her to feed on" Sam reasoned.

"What about me?" Marley announced.

Both Sam and Artie looked at her. "What?" Artie asked, not sure if this was a good idea.

"Let her feed on me. Right now, we don't have time to stand around and argue about what we should do. You and I both know that it's the only way to save her, and if we don't do this, I lose my soul mate. I can feel her life slipping away, and we need to save her. It's the only way, and I'm offering myself to save my girlfriend."

Artie nodded. "Alright, go ahead. We don't have any other options."

Marley nodded and Artie said that it was probably best if she let Tina feed from her neck, as it would let her access a better and quicker blood drew a scalpel across the left side of Marley's neck lightly, and the girl lent down in front of her girlfriend's face.

A few moments later and Tina stirred. She kept her eyes closed but opened her mouth, revealing her fangs, and to spare her girlfriend anymore pain, Marley lent in close so that she didn't have to sit up. Smelling that it was Marley, Tina faintly realized what her girlfriend was offering, and went ahead, her fangs sinking deep into the brunette's neck.

Marley gasped at the intrusion, but knew that she couldn't be weak now, as her girlfriend needed her. Slowly but surely, Tina regained her strength, and Artie let Marley know when it was time to pull away. When she pulled away, Tina let her, knowing that she had to let her girlfriend go, only just managing to whisper in her ear before she fell asleep.

"I love you. Thanks"

That was all Marley needed to hear. Pulling away she wiped a stray tear away from her eyes.

"She's asleep for now, but you saved her life. Good work Marley" Artie said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, good work Marley" Sam added.

Marley nodded in acknowledgment and kept her gaze on her girlfriend, knowing that she couldn't leave her alone.

* * *

About an hour later, once Artie and Sam had finished cleaning up Tina and left Marley with her, they went to deliver the news to the rest of the team.

"How is she?" Santana asked from her her place in Brittany's arms.

"Right now she's stable. I have to admit, me and Sam were at the end's of our ropes. We didn't know what to do to save her. Lucky we had Marley helping us. She offered to let Tina feed off of her and we let her go ahead. If we hadn't of had her, Tina would definitely not be with us anymore."

"Does she need any specialist surgery?" Quinn asked.

"Not right now. Her wounds are stable for now but I need to get her back to home base to heal her sufficiently."

"Can we get her on a plane?" Santana asked.

"I supposed we could. We'd have to be extra careful, but I would recommend leaving as soon as possible. First, I want to make sure the rest of you are relatively alright before we take off. I'll take a look at you and then we'll leave as soon as possible."

Santana nodded. "Good, we need to leave Detroit as soon as possible."

Once Santana and the rest of the team were ready, they carefully moved Tina to the van and made their way to the airport where they carefully loaded her onto the plane. It wouldn't be a smooth ride home, but Santana knew that they had to get Tina back home and settled so that she could heal properly.

When they did make it home, the team was in a state. Sure, they were finally out of Detroit, but they were still injured and bruised and exhausted, as they hadn't had any time to rest. By now it was about nine in the morning and everybody had just started to settle, Tina now in Artie's medical room with Marley right by her side.

* * *

Rachel made her way up to her and Quinn's room after grabbing some food and a bottle of blood from the fridge. Opening the door, she didn't find her girlfriend on the bed as she had left her, so she looked around and found her in their bathroom.

"Baby, you ok?" Rachel asked, placing the food and drinks down on the nightstand. "What are you doing in here? You need to rest."

"I needed to pee" She said as Rachel walked up to her.

"Come on, I brought you a bottle of blood and some food."

"Your the best" Quinn said dreamily as she let herself be led back into their room.

"I do my best" Rachel shrugged, helping her girlfriend onto the bed.

Quinn gasped as she sat down, and Rachel instantly worried. "Are you ok?" She asked, sitting down next to her.

"Calm down Rach. I just have to get used to moving around that's all"

Rachel nodded and sat next to her. "I just worry that's all"

Quinn took Rachel's hands into her own. "I know you do. I'm sorry I got hurt. At least I'm still here"

"How far did the knife go in?" Rachel asked.

"To the hilt"

Rachel winced and placed a comforting hand upon Quinn's wound, which was now covered a by a heavy duty gauze pad and t-shirt. "I'm sorry baby" She cooed, kissing Quinn's forehead and pulling her in for a hug.

When the brunette pulled away, Quinn looked at her dejected face and pulled her closer the best she could.

"I'm sorry Rach" She said, hanging her head and avoiding her girlfriend's gaze.

"What for?"

"Getting hurt. I told you I wouldn't, and I did"

"Quinn, you said that you'd try not to get hurt. There's a big difference between saying that and saying that you won't. The important thing is that you're here now and your safe, along with the rest of the team. Sweetie, your safe, and so am I. That's all that matters. Come here" She held out her arms and Quinn collapsed into her embrace.

When the blond started sobbing into her chest, Rachel knew that she was upset about something else, and she had a pretty good idea what. "Is this about Tina?" Rachel asked softly. Quinn nodded against her chest, sniffling. "Wanna talk about it?"

Quinn nodded again and pulled away. Seeing the pain etched across her girlfriend's face, Rachel laid down and pulled her down with her so that the blond could rest her head against her chest once more. Once she was settled down, Quinn opened up.

"This Finn business is a load of bullshit. As soon as we get close to him, he either gets away or we lose the trail. Ever since we were turned, me, Santana and Tina vowed that we would kill him one day. He's pure evil, and if it weren't for him, we wouldn't be in this state. Thanks to him, I nearly lost another one of my best friend's today. Now, all I can think about is how I'm gonna be next"

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked, stroking her hair.

"Two of the three main members of this team have been really badly hurt, close to death. And that's a direct result of Finn's actions. I'm next"

"Quinn, that doesn't necessarily mean that you're next. Yes, it's unfortunate that Santana and Tina have both gotten hurt, but that doesn't mean that you're next."

"You really think so?"

"I don't think so. I know so" Rachel smiled.

Quinn pulled away to look at her. "You always know what to say"

Rachel grinned and they closed the gap, sealing their lips together in a loving kiss. Pulling away, Rachel was intent to change the subject.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?" The blond asked, her head resting against the diva's chest once more.

"Do you need to feed?"

Quinn sat up a little so that she could look at her girlfriend's face. "What?"

"Are you in pain? Maybe it would be good for you to feed and heal yourself so it's a little easier and less painful"

"Are you sure?"

Rachel nodded. "Baby, you're in pain, I can see it written all across your face. Don't sit there and lie to me, because I can see it. You need to feed."

"But I haven't really fed on you since the first time after I got my tattoo's. That was a while ago, Rach"

Rachel nodded in acknowledgement. "I know, but I want to do this. I want you to feed on me so that you're not in as much pain as you are now."

Quinn looked into her girlfriend's eyes and saw the seriousness that the diva was conveying. "Ok"

"Ok?"

Quinn nodded her head. "Yeah"

Rachel kissed her forehead and sat up, Quinn gasping as she hit the soft bed where the diva had been. Quickly adjusting, Quinn sat up and lent back on her hands as she watched Rachel stand up and pull her hair up into a neat ponytail, proceeding to take her shirt off. When she was done, she got back on the bed and sat upon Quinn's thighs, helping the blond take her own shirt off so that they were both half naked.

Rachel lent forward and loosely placed her arms upon Quinn's shoulders and lent in to kiss her. She knew that the last time Quinn had fed on her was easier, as they were doing other things, but this time they weren't, they were doing it just as. But, the diva knew that this moment would come sometime or another and she would try her best to help Quinn in any way she could.

"Is this ok?" She whispered, pulling away from Quinn's lips.

"Yes" Quinn husked.

Both looking deeply into each other's eyes, they both knew that the kissing added an element of intimacy to their situation, and provided a good enough distraction from the fact that they were in a sense, going at it raw without all the luxuries that a climax provided.

Leaning forward, Quinn sat up the best she could and wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and pulled her close, ignoring the stab of pain that coursed through her side. Cupping Quinn's face, Rachel connected their lips together softly, the kisses already leading towards something a lot more passionate than the soft and tender ones they shared in the beginning.

As their kisses became more passionate, the vampire pulled away and let her lips caress the line of Rachel's jaw, leaving feather weight kisses that made Rachel moan at the mere feeling of them. Making her way gradually, but slowly and sensually down her jawline, Quinn made sure to pay special attention to the brunette's sweet spot right below her ear. Rachel moaned out loud as she clutched onto her girlfriend tightly.

Quinn took Rachel's moan as encouragement to continue, and kissed her sweet spot one more time before moving down towards the exact place that both she and Rachel wanted her to be.

"You ready?" She husked against Rachel's neck, her mouth hovering about an inch above the brunette's pulse point.

"God, yes" Rachel moaned, needing to Quinn to get on and hurry up.

Quinn smiled and clutched the girl in her arms a little tighter before kissing her pulse point softly. Rachel moaned at the simple touch and then felt Quinn open her mouth, her hot breath caressing her skin. A few moments later, and it felt as if the world had slowed down, Quinn detracting her fangs and sinking them deep into the skin.

Rachel gasped and her hands instantly cradled her girlfriend's head, holding her in place as she fed from her. Quinn instinctively held Rachel closer to her and sucked at her jugular vein, the blood coming out in steady streams into her mouth. Knowing when she had reached her limit, Quinn pulled away, and sucked at the two fresh holes to make sure that there weren't any dribbles before falling back on to the bed with Rachel still sat up on her hips.

The brunette surveyed her blond girlfriend and saw a content and happy smile plastered across her face, her eyes closed in bliss. When the blond blindly opened her arms, Rachel smiled at how cute she was being and collapsed into her embrace, being careful to lay on her right side, the one that was uninjured.

"Was that good baby?" She asked softly as she pushed a piece of stray hair out of Quinn's face.

"Definitely" Quinn sighed happily, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend.

"Glad I could help" The brunette said, kissing Quinn of the forehead before going back to resting her head on her chest.

* * *

Santana gasped as Brittany ran the wet cloth across her injured shoulder.

"Sorry baby" Brittany cooed, kissing her in the centre of her shoulder blades.

Santana just stayed quiet, knowing that if she tried to say something, she would end up snapping at her girlfriend, which probably wasn't a good idea as she was pregnant and her hormones were unpredictable, which meant she would either lash out at Santana, or cry and cut herself off from everyone. Hence the reason why she opted to stay quiet for once, no matter how much the antiseptic hurt.

The wound in general was the size of a standard Katana sword, a large slit that went right through from the front and right out the back. It hadn't helped the Finn had twisted the sword at an angle as he pulled it out, making what should have been a small slit a gruesome and uneven hole that couldn't really be called a hole or even a shape at all. The skin around the 'hole' was red and starting to become bruised, as she hadn't fed or really rested since they had fought at the hotel. It hadn't helped that Brittany was only now just cleaning it, as they hadn't had time to worry about anyone else other than Tina.

Brittany continued to clean her girlfriend's shoulder and tried not to focus on the strangled gasps that Santana emitted as she ran the cloth over the red and puffy skin. When she thought that she was sufficiently done, she put the cloth down and grabbed one of the fresh gauze pads that Artie had given her. Taking it into her hands, she gently placed it on Santana's shoulder and then turned the latina around so that she could apply the second one to the front. Once she was happy, she then picked up the shoulder support thing that Artie had given her to put over the top.

"Do I really need that?" Santana asked, eyeing the support thing.

Brittany nodded. "Yes" She answered firmly. "You need to wear it San. Your shoulder's weak and you need something that's going to support it in the right way."

"Fine" Santana sighed, her shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Good girl" Brittany grinned, kissing the latina on the forehead. "Come here and let me put it on"

When she was finished, she surveyed her girlfriend. The support worked like a sleeve. It covered the whole of Santana's left shoulder and bicep, and the left part of her chest, two elastic straps stretching across to the right side of her torso and wrapping around to the back of the support.

"Is it tight?" The blond asked, looking at the strong but supportive piece of white material.

"Not really" Santana said, moving her shoulder around to try and get used to how it worked when she moved.

"Good. I think you're done. Is there anything else?"

"My knee kinda hurts from where Finn kicked me but I'll get over it. It's not that painful."

"Are you sure?"

The vampire nodded, pulling the blond into her lap. Brittany instantly wrapped her legs around Santana's waist and carefully placed her arms around her shoulders, her long and slender fingers playing with the loose hairs on the back of her neck.

"You wanna talk about Tina?" She asked, knowing exactly what was going on in her girlfriend's mind.

Santana sighed, knowing that she needed to get it out. "I nearly lost my best friend last night, all thanks to that bitch Ameerah. It was my fault that Tina wasn't protected."

"It's not your fault San. Don't blame yourself. You can't help that she was caught by surprise. Anyway, Tina can handle herself, and she did. She's strong like you and Quinn, and she proved that. She was nearly dead when you found her, she held on that long because she knew you wouldn't leave her behind. Even though I was really scared for you, I was really proud that you went back in to save her, even when there was so much danger in there. You did Marley proud too. You saved her girlfriend. And yes, Tina nearly came close to death, but she didn't die Santana. She fought, and with the help of her super awesome girlfriend, she's still with us, right down below us with Marley by her side."

"When did you get so smart?" Santana asked, looking up at her girlfriend. Brittany just shrugged. "I still can't get it out of my head though"

"Why?"

"Because it resembles us so much. I was in a similar position not too long ago, and I nearly died. I nearly left you. Then Tina goes through something bad and we nearly lose her too. I can't even begin to imagine what Marley went through when she saw me carrying Tina in my arms. She must have been so scared, just like you."

Brittany took in everything that Santana said, and realized that she was right, that Tina and Marley were reliving a situation that they had been in together not too long ago. Even the thought of how bad Santana was hurt scared her, so she pushed all of those dark thoughts out of her mind and decided to focus on making her girlfriend feel better.

* * *

That afternoon, after everybody had settled back in, Brittany decided to pay Marley a visit. Ever since Santana had brought up how similar their situation's were, Brittany had taken it upon herself to have a chat with the other girl to let her know that she was there for her.

Grabbing two bottle's of water out of the fridge, the pregnant woman made her way towards the medical room where Marley was located, as the girl had hardly left her girlfriend's side since they got back. Brittany carefully opened the door and slipped inside, closing it quietly and then moving to Marley's side to sit down next to her.

"Hi" She greeted softly, handing Marley one of the bottles. "I got you this. I thought you might be thirsty"

"Thanks" Marley smiled, opening her bottle and taking a sip of water.

"My pleasure." After a few moments of silence, Brittany spoke up. "You're not alone you know. I was in your position not too long ago with Santana"

That's what caught Marley's attention, looking up from her girlfriend over to the blond. "How?"

"At the time I didn't know that Santana was a vampire. When we arrived at their old home base, where they all lived, except for me and Rach, Quinn said that Santana had been caught in a really bad car accident and she was on the verge of dying. Come to think of it, Tina got hurt that night too. She had a huge piece of metal stuck in her leg, and we heard her scream from all the way down the hallway, she nearly broke Quinn's hand. Anyway, we all waited anxiously, and I took a break up to her room. Just seeing it made me sad, and I managed to cry myself to sleep on her bed. Tina came and found me and brought me back down and that's when Artie came out. He said that Santana was alive, but just barely. I can't tell you how scared I was in that moment."

"Wow. That really happened?" Brittany nodded.

"The part where Santana and Tina got hurt did. I didn't find out the truth about what really happened until Santana told me she was a vampire, and even then that was kind of forced"

"What do you mean?"

"Santana was recovering so she couldn't go on a mission, and then me, her, Tina, Blaine and Rachie all got kidnapped by a woman from Santana's past, she gave Santana and Quinn their boy parts. When we were rescued by the rest of the team, Santana knew that we'd seen too much for her and Quinn not to tell the truth, and that's when she told me everything, including that night when she supposedly got caught in a car crash."

"What really happened?"

"The team were on a mission, to hunt down a lead, and when Joe exploded something, Tina got hurt. If it weren't for Santana, she wouldn't be here right now. Santana got up, and she ran towards him, but he kicked her and she fell back onto a sharp piece of shrapnel from the explosion. Joe ran and left her to die. It turned out she'd fallen back onto a jagged wooden stake that was standing upright, and it pierced through the back and right out of the front. That's what really happened."

"That nearly killed her?"

Brittany nodded. "Yep."

"Wow, I never knew she went through that"

"Most people other than the team don't. Plus, she doesn't really like to talk about it. Over the past few months, I haven't seen her get so beat up over something. When I didn't know she was a vampire, she didn't seem to get hurt so much, but now, with the vampire that turned her back in town, she's come near to death more times than I can count. I can also tell you something else."

"What's that?"

"Your not alone Marley. I've been through exactly what you have, and I know exactly how you feel, so if you ever need someone to talk to, come to me and we'll get through it together"

"Thanks Brittany" Marley said, hugging the blond.

"My pleasure"

* * *

Later that afternoon, Santana met up with Quinn in the TV room. The latina needed to know exactly what to do next, as they didn't have much time before Finn decided to hit them back.

"Hey Q" Santana greeted as she entered the TV room. Quinn was currently sat sprawled out on one of the lay-z-boys with the TV on.

"Hey S" Quinn greeted back, watching as the latina sat down.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok. I'll get through it though. What about you?"

"I'm good. My shoulder's killing me though"

"At least it's not as bad as what's happened before. Do you think Tina will be ok?"

"I hope so. Marley's by her side, so she's in good hands. I can't believe we nearly lost her Q. Now I know how all of you felt when I nearly died."

"This Finn crap has gone on too long. When do you think he's gonna hit back?"

Santana thought for a few moments before answering "Honestly? I don't know. I know we have to rest because most of us are injured, but my instincts are telling me to move so that he can't find us."

"What do you mean?"

"I know that this place is home, but I think we need to move again. I don't want to take any risks, especially now. Right now, I feel as if we're exposed and vulnerable"

"What do you suggest we do?"

"Maybe start looking for a new house, somewhere that's out of the way and where he won't find us"

"What about Alicia's place?"

Santana racked her brain for Alicia's house. "Isn't that that huge mansion-type-thing that's in the middle of some mountain?"

Quinn nodded. "Yep. It's just outside of the city. It's got enough rooms and enough space."

"Do you think she'll let us stay there?"

"You know Alicia, she'll probably say yes"

"Right. I'll call her up and ask her. In the meantime, we need to figure out what to do next"

"Have anything in mind?"

"How about this; we call Alicia up, and just imagine if she said yes. We move the team the best we can to her place and get settled in there for a few days before we make our next move. Then, we need to sort out our delivery boy Schuester and try and get some information out of him about Finn's whereabouts because I have a feeling he's still in contact with him."

"You really think so?"

Santana nodded. "Yep. How else would he know where we are?"

"Ok, so then what do we do? We don't have any leads to follow"

"That's why we're gonna search for him. Contacts, eyes on the streets, anybody. We could get Sugar and Mercedes on that, they _are_ Tina's second in command's after all."

Quinn nodded. "True. Sounds like a good plan."

"I thought so too."

"You wanna watch the new WNBA game?"

"Hell yeah. Turn it on" Santana smiled, opening the bottle of blood that's she'd brought in with her.

* * *

As Marley looked out of the window that looked out onto the backyard, she admired the setting sun, which painted the sky in beautiful oranges and reds. When she heard rustling coming from the bed behind her, she spun around to see Tina looking at her. At sight of her girlfriend awake, she rushed up beside her and took her hand into her own.

"Are you ok? Do you need anything?"

"Water" Tina husked.

Marley grabbed her water bottle and unscrewed the top and placed it to her girlfriend's lips so that she could take a few sips.

"Thank you" Tina said as she rested back onto the bed once more.

Marley kissed her forehead in response.

"How long have I been out?"

"Ever since we got back"

"That long?"

"Um hmm"

When Tina looked up at her girlfriend, she noticed two perfect bite marks on her jugular vein just under her hair. "I did that?" She asked.

Marley took a few seconds to realize what the vampire was on about, and clicked when she realized it was her bite marks. "Yes" She responded, moving her out of the way so that Tina could get a batter look. "Do you need to feed a little more? Are you in pain?"

"I'm in a little pain, but I don't need to feed right now. Maybe later, but right now my thirst is ok."

"Ok" Marley said as she let her hair fall back down and cover her marks.

"I can't believe I fed on you"

"Why? I don't regret it. If you hadn't, you wouldn't be here right now."

"What happened? I was kind of out of it"

Marley took Tina's good hand and held it tightly. "You were in surgery and me, Sam and Artie had done everything we could right up until the point where we didn't know what else to do. You literally had ten minutes to live. That's when I offered myself and Artie let you feed on me. When you were done, you said you loved me and then said thank you before passing out. Santana then said that we were gonna try and get you home and we managed to get you on the plane without too much trouble and we flew back. You've been passed out ever since we got back."

Tina took it all in. "Sorry for feeding on you like that"

"Why?"

"Because I wanted our first time to be special. It's something big, me feeding on you. I wanted to make you feel special and do it in private"

"Tina, that doesn't count as our first time"

"What do you mean?"

"You fed because you needed to live. You can make the next time you feed on me the first time, and make it as special as you want. We won't count this one"

"You want me to feed on you again?"

Marley nodded and blushed. "Well, maybe, yeah"

Tina nodded and decided to leave it at that.

"Do you need pain relief?"

Tina shook her head. "Not right now"

"I'm surprised"

"Why?"

"Do you not remember what happened?"

"It's a little hazy."

"You got stabbed four times in the stomach and you've got a broken arm"

Tina looked down at herself. "When can I get back to our room?"

"Eager much?"

"I just want to cuddle with you in our bed"

"I'm sure that after everybody's seen you Artie will let you move up to our room, and then we can get our cuddle on"

"I like the sound of that. Are San and Quinn ok?"

"Yeah. Quinn got stabbed in the side and the knee, but she's ok. Santana had a sword through her shoulder in and out the back, but she's ok. She's actually the one that went back in to save you"

"What do you mean?"

"When everybody had escaped, she asked about you, and when the tech team said that they hadn't heard from you, she went back in to find you. She found you on the floor of the security room and rescued you. That's when we brought you back to our temporary base."

"I could never repay her for what she's done for me"

"I don't think she wants anything in return. Don't beat yourself up over it"

"I love you"

Hearing the sentiment in her girlfriend's voice, Marley smiled and leaned in closer. "I love you too" She said, kissing the Asian girl softly.

When Marley realized Tina had her fangs out, she looked at her curiously. "Have you had your fangs out all this time?"

"Yeah. Sort of a natural reaction to being injured."

"Really?"

"Yeah, only I get it though. When I get injured really badly it's hard for me to retract my fangs, plus it really hurts to do it. Something like fang-ache I guess. I get it every time I try retracting them. That's the case with me, but Santana and Quinn for example, they can retract theirs no problem."

"It hurts?" Tina nodded. "I'm so proud of you, you know that?"

"Why? I haven't done anything"

"Exactly. You have done something. You came back to me. I literally felt your life fading. Then, you fed and you stayed with me. That's why I'm proud. You fought against death to stay here"

"You're amazing. Thank you for saving me"

"No problem baby. You're the amazing one" She said, leaning forward and kissing her tenderly.

* * *

Later that evening, after dinner, Santana and Quinn visited their best friend. They had told Marley to go and relax with Rachel and Brittany in the TV room whilst they visited Tina.

Santana cautiously opened the door and stepped inside, Quinn following her. "Hey T" She said, sitting down on the chair that Marley had been occupying.

"Hey S, hey Q" Tina said, watching as Quinn sat at the end of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Quinn asked.

"I'm in a little pain but I'm good"

"Marley's chilling with Britt and Rach. Did she explain to you what happened?" Santana asked.

"Yeah. She told me everything. All except for one thing. Did Finn get away?"

"Unfortunately, yeah" Santana said, her shoulder's slouching.

"What's our plan?"

"You sure you wanna know?" Quinn asked.

Tina nodded. "Tell me what you're thinking of doing"

Quinn looked over at Santana before looking back at Tina. "We're thinking of moving"

"Why?"

"Because we have a feeling Finn may come after us, and right now we're all really vulnerable."

Tina nodded. "Got a place in mind?"

"We were thinking of calling Alicia. She has the perfect place for us to stay. It's large and it's outside of the city."

"I know the place you're on about. Have you called her?"

"Not yet"

"Then call her now"

Quinn looked at Santana. "Ok" The latina said. "Hold on." She pulled out her phone and dialled Alicia's number, then waited for a reply.

_"Hello?"_

"Alicia?"

_"Santana? You ok?"_

"Kind of. I need a favour"

_"What do you need? Go ahead and lay it on me"_

"Well, we had a run-in with Finn and now that we've gotten back, me and Q are injured, and Tina's in no state to even be walking. Right now I feel as if the team is really vulnerable and we need a place to stay where Finn can't find us. At least until we track him down"

_"So let me get this straight, you want me to let you stay at my place?"_

"Yeah"

_"When can you get your team moving?"_

"Tomorrow evening?"

_"Sounds good to me. I'll bring my truck and trailer and we'll move you out as soon as possible."_

"Thanks Alicia. I'll give Ling a call later and ask if she can help."

_"That will be really good. The more help the better."_

"Thanks A. You really don't know how much this means to me that you're doing this"

_"It's my pleasure Santana. At least I'll have somebody to keep me company in this big lonely house of mine"_

"Cool. I see you tomorrow at five?"

_"Yeah. See you at five. Take care Santana"_

"I will. Bye Alicia"

_"Bye Santana"_

"Bye" Santana hung up the phone and looked up at Quinn and Tina.

"So?" Tina prompted.

"Tomorrow evening at five we're moving out"

"Are you serious? That's amazing!" Quinn gushed.

"That sounds really good San. Alicia agreed to it?" Tina asked.

"Yeah. Tomorrow we'll start packing stuff up and we'll move out"

"So it's really happening?" The Asian girl asked.

"Yeah" Santana nodded, smiling.

When they had finished visiting Tina, Santana and Quinn made their way to the TV room where Rachel, Brittany and Marley were hanging out.

"Hey guys" Santana said, heading over to one of the lay-z-boys to sit with Brittany.

"Hey Santana" Rachel greeted as Quinn sat down next to her.

Santana smiled at the brunette and walked up to Brittany. "Hey"

"Hey San. Do you wanna sit down?"

"Yeah."

Brittany stood up so that Santana could sit down and then lay against the latina's front as her arms wrapped around her waist and her hands came to rest upon her swollen stomach.

"We have some news for you" Quinn said as Rachel wrapped her arms around her.

"Ooh! News!" Brittany clapped.

"What is it?" Rachel asked curiously.

Quinn looked at Santana, who nodded to let her know she could tell them. "Tomorrow evening, at five, we are officially moving out."

"What for?" The diva asked.

Quinn looked up at her girlfriend. "We need for everybody to be safe, including you Rach"

"Yeah. We need to go somewhere safe where Finn isn't gonna find us. I called up Alicia, and she said it's cool if we stay with her. She has this massive mansion way up in the hills just outside of the city. Finn won't ever think of looking there"

"Wow."

"Rach, you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just so sudden. Are you sure you wanna move right now?"

"I know we've only just got back, but if we're gonna be safe, we need to move as soon as we can." Santana explained.

"What about Tina?" Rachel asked.

"Tina's backing us up on this. She knows what needs to be done, so she's ok with it" Santana said.

"We good?" Quinn whispered.

"We're good" Rachel smiled, leaning down to kiss the girl in her arms.

Brittany turned slightly in Santana's arms so that she could kiss her.

"What was that for?" Santana asked.

Brittany shrugged. "I felt left out. Plus, I really wanted to kiss you"

"I wanna kiss you too"

"Aww, San. Really?"

Santana nodded. "Yep"

"Come here then" Brittany grinned, pulling the latina in for another kiss.

* * *

When everything had died down and the arrangements for the next day had been made, Artie let Tina reside in her and Marley's room under strict orders to take it easy. Currently, Tina was propped up against a mountain of pillows, watching as her girlfriend moved about the room.

Marley went into the bathroom just out of her sight, and when she returned, she was in one of Tina's favorite shirts, a dark blue plaid button down shirt, which looked exceptionally big on her and ended midway up her bare thighs.

"Why are you wearing my shirt?"

"Because I needed you to be around me I guess"

"But I'm right here. If you wanted to cuddle, you could have just asked me Mar"

"I know, but I wanted you with me even when I was up and about and you weren't, plus; it makes me...I don't know, feel all warm and gooey on the inside."

"Oh really? I think you've got the love bug, Miss Marley Rose."

"I'm also wearing it because you look amazing in it when you wear it, it's the shirt that I like the most on you"

"Aww, you're so cute, you know that?"

"Shut up" Marley said as she blushed.

"You're cute and you know it. Now come over here and give me cuddles."

"Since when did you start demanding things?" Marley grinned.

Tina smirked. "Ever since I became bedridden. Now you have to do things for me"

"Oh, is that so, Miss Cohen-Chang?"

"Yes. Very much so. I can get you to do anything I want."

"Anything?"

"Yes"

"And what if I don't want to do it?"

"Aha, but you will, because I'm crippled and can't do anything"

"We'll see about that" Marley said as she crawled seductively up the bed until she was sat upon Tina's thighs. "Does this hurt?" She asked.

"No"

"Good"

And with that, Marley lent forward and captured her girlfriend's lips in a soft and tender loving kiss, which eventually grew heated until the two of them needed to pull away for air.

"You look so hot in just my shirt" Tina wheezed, resting her forehead against Marley's and letting her gaze wander down to her chest where only some of the buttons were done up, revealing the valley in between her girlfriend's breasts.

"Eyes up here Chang" Marley warned playfully, cupping Tina's face so that she could look into her eyes.

"Sorry, but I can't help the fact that I like what I see"

"You like what you see?"

"Mm hmm"

Pushing Tina back so that she was laying down on the mountain of pillows properly, the brunette grinned as she carefully placed herself upon her girlfriend, making sure that she wasn't hurting her as she did so.

"Are you in pain?"

Tina nodded. "A little"

"Let me help you with that" Marley pulled back her hair to reveal the bite Marks that Tina had left earlier. "Feed on me Tina" She husked.

"What?"

"I don't know about you, but I feel this is natural."

Tina thought for a few moments, realizing that this situation did feel natural, and if she did feed on Marley, it would be the first time she was fully aware of of doing it.

"You sure?" She asked as they rested their foreheads together once more.

"More than anything"

Tina nodded and kissed her girlfriend before thinking about what to do next. She had never been the one in complete control of such an intimate situation. As she kissed her way down Marley's jaw, she used her only able hand to move the shirt away from Marley's neck, and knowing what her girlfriend was trying to do, Marley pulled away slightly and shrugged the shirt off of her left shoulder so that her neck was completely exposed to the vampire below her.

As the bite marks were free, Tina instantly continued on with what she was doing before. Leaving feather weight kisses along Marley's jaw, she slowly but surely made her way down to her girlfriend's pulse point, where she kissed the red and sensitive skin around the two perfect puncture marks. Hearing Marley moan was like music to Tina's ears, sort of like a spoken encouragement to continue what she was doing.

"Tina..." Marley moaned.

"Yeah?"

"Please"

Not wasting any time, Tina decided to get down to business and stop teasing the brunette. Letting her tongue run across her girlfriend's neck, she heard another moan and bit down, her fangs fitting perfectly into the two holes that were there already.

Marley cried out in pleasure at the oddly pleasing feeling that she was experiencing. It was unlike anything else she had ever felt before. When Tina had fed on her back when they were trying to save her, she hadn't really took the time to grasp exactly what was happening, as her mind was on other things. But with Tina here, sucking on her neck like a baby with a bottle, she knew what Tina was on about when she wanted their first time to be special. Taking their time, it had happened naturally and right now it felt absolutely amazing. So amazing, she hadn't noticed her body's natural reaction to the pleasure until Tina had finished and pulled away, feeling herself panting heavily.

"You ok?" Tina asked, licking her lips.

"I-I think so"

Tina looked up at her face and saw the deep red blush that had taken over her cheeks. "Did you-?" She asked, not too sure if she had guessed right.

"I don't know"

"You sure sounded like you did. I heard you moan really loudly when I was feeding"

"O-oh...you did?" She stuttered, her blush impossibly intensifying.

"Yeah. I must have did a good job if you came from just me feeding on you"

"You did an amazing job. I think I did, you know..." She trailed off, cupping Tina's face with both her hands.

"Come?"

Marley blushed again. "Yeah, that." Tina smiled and yawned loudly. "Come on, I think you need to sleep. Your in no condition to be staying up Missy, and your body needs to rest."

"Ok" Tina agreed as she yawned again.

Marley got up and helped her into her sleep shorts and a wife-beater and then got changed herself before sliding into bed next to her sleepy girlfriend.

Tina lay on her back surrounded by a mountain of pillows, and looked over at Marley who was staring back at her. Marley took the initiative and turned off the bedside lamp before shuffling in closer and wrapping her right arm over Tina's stomach, using her thumb to rub soothing circles.

"Thank you. I love you" Tina said, kissing the top of Marley's head.

"I love you too" She replied, nuzzling into the crook of Tina's neck and falling into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

TBC


	29. Moving In

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE, it's plot or it's characters.

_Hey everybody, thx for all the reviews, adds and favs, I appreciate them as always. Enjoy this chap!_

* * *

The next morning when Tina woke up she found that she was in the same position as she was when she fell asleep. Looking down, she found Marley curled into her side with her head in the crook of her neck and her hand no longer resting on her stomach, but her shoulder instead. Shifting a little bit, she felt a sharp pain course over her stomach, making her whimper.

"Tina? You ok?" Marley asked sleepily, yawning as she sat up a little. When she got no response, she looked up to see Tina with her eyes clenched shut. "T?"

"It really hurts"

Knowing what she meant, Marley knew that she had to get her to move into a better position.

"Here" She sat up a little and pulled Tina into her body, the Asian girl sighing in relief as the pain instantly subsided, and rested her head in the crook of her neck.

"That better?"

"Yes, thank you" Tina replied, placing a kiss to the two holes on her girlfriend's neck.

After a few moments of silence, Marley spoke up. "T?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel, you know, after last night?"

"I can feel myself healing much faster than yesterday after I fed on you."

"Why?"

"Last night was much more intense, and more intimate between us. It was bound to have an effect on the feeding process, and I've definitely noticed it."

"So, because we were, you know, kissing, it somehow intensified the effect that it had on your feeding?"

"Yeah. Sorta like supercharged it. When I fed on you to save my life, it was just enough to keep me hanging on. Last night was something completely different. I've never felt something so amazing, and I've never been the one in control of something like that."

"So I was good? I didn't do anything wrong?" Marley asked shyly.

Tina craned her neck up to look at her girlfriend's face. "You were perfect" She said, puckering her lips for a kiss.

Marley smiled at her girlfriend's approval and sealed their lips together. Pulling away she said; "I think we'd better get up"

"Aww, do we have to?" Tina groaned, burying her head in Marley's shoulder.

"Yes, Miss Chang, we do"

"Ohhhhh..."

"Stop moaning and get up." Marley said playfully.

"Don't wanna. I'm injured. Can't I have the day off?"

"No, come on. I'll even make you breakfast"

Tina raised her head at this. "What are you making?"

"Pancakes"

"Then what are we waiting for? Help me up"

"Ugh, you are so bad, I swear…"

"You love it"

"Unlucky for you I do"

When they reached kitchen after getting fully dressed, Rachel was making coffee for herself, Brittany, Quinn and Santana. Marley helped Tina limp into the room and helped her over to the breakfast bar, where she took a seat next to Quinn on the end.

"Hey T, how you feeling?" The blond asked.

"A little better. It's still painful though. Anyway, enough about me, what about later?"

"What about it?" Santana asked as she placed an arm over the back of Brittany's stool.

"Who's helping us move, and who's going in what cars?"

"Eager?" Santana chuckled. "Let's see. Me, Britt, Rach and Quinn are in my Charger, and the rest of you will be in the two team vans. If you want, you could go in Alicia's truck if it's a little easier"

Marley turned around to face her girlfriend. "You ok with that?" Tina asked.

"Yeah"

"Then I guess it's settled. We'll go in Alicia's truck."

"I think we need a new set of vehicles" Santana said to no one in particular.

"What brought this on?" Quinn asked, looking at her best friend.

"I've actually been thinking about this for a while now, ever since the team started expanding. We have a lot more people now, and we don't have enough transport for everybody"

"How are we gonna afford it?" Tina asked.

"You do know Alicia owns that Dodge salesroom downtown right? How else do you think she has that really nice truck?"

"What are you saying?" Quinn asked.

"What I'm saying is, maybe she could give us a discount. I think it's just about time to refurbish the teams vehicle situation. We've more or less been all over the place with our vehicles ever since the team started. Maybe it's time to update and start fresh"

"But what about you're Charger?" Tina asked as she took a sip of the coffee that Rachel had just handed her.

"I won't get rid of it, if that's what you're asking. I'll still use it, but not as much. I think I might upgrade to a new ride for myself, what do you say Britt?"

"Yes!" Brittany clapped happily. Santana smiled as she kissed her excited girlfriend on the cheek.

Quinn looked at her best friend sceptically. "How are you gonna pay for that?"

Santana smirked. "Well Blondie, what do you think I've been doing with my shares that I got from doing all these odd jobs over the years?"

Quinn nodded in understanding, knowing that if saved, their rewards from doing jobs over the years would be more than enough to buy a new car.

Rachel looked up from her place beside Quinn. "When are you going to buy these cars?"

Santana shrugged. "Maybe once the team has settled in at Alicia's and then we'll see about buying them. Why'd you ask?"

"No reason. I'd just like to come with you, that's all. It interests me"

"Wow, whoever would have thought the great Rachel Berry would be into cars" Santana laughed. That was, until Quinn reached over Brittany and punched her in the arm. "What was that for?!" She said, rubbing the place where she'd just been hit.

"Stop making fun of my girlfriend"

Santana pouted as she turned to face away from her best friend. Brittany smiled sweetly and kissed her on the cheek.

"Stop the violence" Brittany sing-songed. She grinned as she said; "Come on"

Santana tried to resist, but knew she couldn't, letting the smile she'd been holding back plaster her face.

"Fine!" She grinned, giving up.

Brittany smiled and pulled her girlfriend in for a passionate kiss.

"Breakfast is ready" Marley called, plating up the fresh batch of pancakes that she'd just made.

She turned around and everybody watched as she gave Tina the plate with the majority of the pancakes on.

"Here you go T" She cooed, kissing the side of Tina's head as she put the plate down.

"Thank you" Tina replied, kissing her her girlfriend before heading towards the dining room to sit down.

"Unbelievable" Santana mumbled as Brittany pulled her out of the room in the same direction.

* * *

The rest of the day went pretty quickly, the team managing to yet again pack themselves up in record time. At half five, Alicia and Ling had arrived and helped pack all of the teams stuff into their vehicles.

This time, when they all gathered around the front of the house as Santana locked it up, everybody was silent.

"We may be moving again, but remember this; we are all still together. No one get's left behind" As she said the last part, she glanced at Tina, who nodded in understanding. "Everybody in" Everybody stood around in a circle and put their hands in the middle. "Go team!"

"Go team!" Everybody repeated, lifting their hands up high and clapping.

"Let's get to our new place!" She smiled, fishing her car keys out of her pocket.

* * *

They arrived at Alicia's place about half an hour later. When they pulled up, Rachel and Brittany gasped.

"We're gonna live here?" Brittany asked in awe as Santana put the car in park.

"Yep" The latina replied.

"It certainly looks big enough" Rachel said as she helped Quinn out of the car.

"It feels even bigger inside. But I haven't been here in a while" Santana said as she got out herself.

"Come on guys, I'll show you to your rooms" Alicia said, heading towards the front door.

Alicia led the team around the house on a tour and then showed them to their rooms. Once all of their boxes and stuff were in their room, Brittany pulled Santana outside, where the sun was setting across the sky.

Brittany stood up against the railing the best she could with her stomach and pulled Santana with her, making her stand behind her. Santana placed her hands on the swell of Brittany's stomach and rested her head in the crook of the blond's neck, nuzzling happily.

Brittany smiled and gripped Santana's arms a little tighter. "You ok?" Santana whispered against her neck.

Brittany nodded. "Yes"

"You sure?"

"Definitely. Thank you"

"What for?"

Brittany shrugged. "Keeping me and our family safe" She said, accentuating her point by intertwining her fingers with the ones that were placed upon her stomach.

"My pleasure" Santana said, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek.

The two of them stayed silent as they watched the sun set across the sky in front of them. Santana nuzzled her head in the crook of Brittany's neck as they enjoyed a content silence that covered them like a blanket.

Quinn and Rachel walked up to them hand in hand a few minutes later. "Hey, you guys wanna go to the new TV room? Alicia's having this housewarming thing." Quinn said.

Santana looked at her best friend and then looked at her girlfriend. "I'm happy right where I am" She smiled, never taking her eyes off of her girlfriend.

Quinn shrugged. "Well, if you want us we're in our room. I really don't have the energy to go to a housewarming thing"

"Take it easy Q" Santana said, patting Quinn on the shoulder with one of her hands before placing it back on Brittany's stomach.

"You too" Quinn replied, patting Santana on her good shoulder with her free hand before continuing down the balcony and disappearing with Rachel into their bedroom.

Santana then turned her attentions back to Brittany and kissed the blond on the cheek. "You tired?"

Brittany nodded and yawned. "Yeah"

Santana took that as a good enough answer and pulled away from their embrace, taking Brittany's hand into her own and leading the blond back into their bedroom. Changing into her usual wife beater and boxer combo, she waited on the bed for Brittany to finish changing. Once the blond was done, she padded up to the bed and crawled on top of it, all the way up to her girlfriend, and sat on top of the latina's now-healed legs.

"How's your shoulder?"

"Still a little painful, but I'll survive"

"Ok…"

"Britt? You ok?" Brittany sniffled. "Hey, what's wrong?" Santana asked, sitting up and pulling her girlfriend close.

"Sorry" The dancer said, wiping at her nose with the back of her hand. "My emotions got the better of me"

Thinking over what she said, Santana realized it must have been the comment about her surviving. Putting it down to Brittany's hormones, the latina pulled her closer the best she could.

"Britt? I'm ok, I'm right here."

Brittany sniffled, wondering why her emotions suddenly got the better of her.

"Is it your hormones?"

Brittany looked down at her girlfriend and nodded. "I'm sorry Santana" She said, wiping away a tear from her eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." She said, wiping away the rest of the tears from Brittany's eyes with her thumb. "You can't help it. Here"

Santana lifted Brittany off of herself, even with her injured shoulder, and laid her down on her back. As the blond lay in front of her, Santana could see her bump peeking out from under the tank top that she was wearing. Smiling, she positioned herself so that she was hovering over her girlfriend, and lent down so that she could kiss her stomach.

"I love you" Santana whispered against the bump, just loud enough for Brittany to hear.

Smiling, Brittany reached down and stroked the side of her girlfriend's face with her hand. Santana nuzzled into the hand and kissed Brittany's palm before kissing her way up to the blond's mouth and resting beside her.

Lying so that they were facing each other, Santana wrapped her arm around her girlfriend and pulled her close so that their noses were touching. "I love you, you know that? And I will never leave you, I promise." She said, kissing her.

"I love you too. Thank you" Brittany replied, kissing Santana back.

* * *

The next day Santana was already making plans on what to do next. Even with her shoulder, she really wanted to get back in action so that she could find Finn as soon as possible. She was determined not to let him get away.

That afternoon, she made her way to the kitchen to grab a snack and found Puck pigging out.

"Watch it Puckerman. I don't want you unable to move on the battlefield because your too fat" Santana said, heading for the fridge.

"Shut it Lopez" Puck said, his mouth full of food.

"Just stating the truth" The latina said, holding both of her hands up in mock defeat.

Puck just shook his head and took another bite of his sandwich.

"What are you planning on doing now?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I need to make a few stops, but I think I have an idea of what I want to do"

"Care to share?" He said, finishing his food.

"I want to hit up Schuester."

"Ok, when?"

"Tonight"

"But what about Quinn and Tina? Your second in command's are injured."

"I have a whole team, Puckerman. If you really want, you can come with me. I may need a little bit more muscle and intimidation behind me"

"Really?" He asked excitedly.

She nodded. "Yeah, just don't wet your panties, Puckerman. It's a routine information run"

"When's anything routine with you?"

Santana shrugged. "You have a point"

"So, who else are you thinking of taking?"

Santana thought for a few moments. "I don't know yet. Maybe Blaine, I haven't decided"

"What does Brittany have to say about this?"

"I haven't told her"

"You'll be in doghouse if you don't tell her soon, you know that right? Even worse with all this hormone crap"

"Shut it Puckster. I'll deal with my girlfriend, you just leave the grown-ups to their own business"

Puck playfully shoved her. "Shut up Lopez" Santana smirked. "Anyway, what are you gonna do now?"

"Why so interested in what I'm doing all of a sudden?" Puck shrugged. "Fine. I'm gonna go see Kurt and then I'm gonna go and see Mercedes and Sugar in the tech room and then I don't know, maybe just chill. I'll let you know when I'm ready to go. But right now, I actually have stuff to do"

"So you later lesbro"

Santana shook her head and punched him in the shoulder before smiling and leaving the room and heading towards her bedroom to grab her jacket and then heading to the new equipment room, where she knew Kurt would be setting up all of their gear.

"Hey, Lady Hummel" Santana said, entering the room.

"Hello to you too Santana. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I was actually hoping you could help me with my jacket. I have that hole from where Finn drove his sword into my shoulder. Think you could work your magic and fix it for me?" She asked, handing the other vampire her jacket.

Kurt inspected the hole in the jacket and then looked up at Santana . "When do you need it by?"

"Tonight?"

"Isn't that a little bit of short notice? Why do you need it for tonight?"

"I'm going out to conduct a little business this evening and I need it ready for when I leave"

"Fine. I'll see what I can do. I'll fix it so that you won't even know it was there. I'll text you when I've finished."

Santana patted him on the shoulder. "Thanks. I'll see you later"

She then left the room and headed for the new tech room where Mercedes and Sugar were setting up.

"Hey guys" She said, entering the room.

"Hey S, what do you need?" Mercedes asked, looking at her leader.

"I need you two to do something for me"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Can you monitor your contacts and get the word on the street about Finn?"

"Sure, Sugar's an expert on the street stuff"

"Yep" Sugar added, smiling proudly.

"Thanks guys"

"No problem S" Mercedes said.

"Thanks Cedes. I'll see you guys later. Let me know if you find anything."

And with that, she yet again left the room to continue on with her tasks. Mentally checking off the two main things that she planned to do, when she passed Alicia's home gym, the last thing she expected to see was Marley beating the crap out of a punching bag. Watching her for a few minutes, Santana realised that the girl was exceptional with her hand to hand combat skills. Deciding to investigate, Santana entered the room, startling the girl. Marley spun around and grabbed Santana by the throat.

"Marley! I'm a good guy!" Santana croaked out.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" She said, instantly letting go.

"It's fine." The latina said, rubbing at her neck. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"I'm trained in self-defence"

"It looks a lot more than just self-defence"

Marley shrugged. "I guess I learnt a little more than I should. Tina helped me improve"

"She did a good job. Keep up the good work. In fact, why don't you show me what you've got?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean, is we can spar and I can see what you're really made of"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"But what about your shoulder?"

"It's fine. I can still spar. Let me get changed and I'll meet you back here."

Marley nodded and watched as Santana left the room to get changed. When she returned, she was dressed in her workout shorts, a wife-beater and a pair of AJ's. Ready, they began their sparring session, in which Marley excelled any expectations Santana had, and blew her away. Sitting on one of the benches after they had finished, Santana smiled.

"You're really good, you know that?"

"Really?"

Santana nodded. "Yep. I don't usually get a good work out like that unless I'm up against Quinn or Tina"

"Nobody else?"

"Nope. They're the only people who can keep up with me. It takes a lot to keep up with me, as I'm extensively trained. You did a good job. I'm impressed. Actually, I have a proposition for you"

"Yeah?" Marley said, taking a sip of her water.

"Yep. You interested in making an information run with me and Puck tonight?"

"Tonight?"

Santana nodded. "Tonight"

"What are we gonna be doing?"

"I need to go and visit the team's delivery boy, Will Schuester. He's been leaking information to Finn the whole time we've been chasing him. I need to go and talk to him and find out where Finn is and if he's had contact with him. He's a good enough lead, our _only_ lead right now, so we need to make sure we're not missing anything. I also want to put him in his place about leaking information on me and the team. What do you say? Ready to try your hand at your first mission?"

Marley thought for a few moments. "I'd love to"

"Good to have you on the team, Rose" Santana smiled, shaking Marley's hand.

"Glad to be a part"

"Oh, and you may wanna tell Tina about this."

Marley eyed her suspiciously. "Have you told Brittany about this?"

"Nope" Santana replied simply. Marley shook her head and decided to change the subject.

"So what now?"

"Now, we go and get changed and then head down to Kurt in the equipment room and get you outfitted ready for tonight. Plus, he should be finished with my jacket by now"

"What's wrong with your jacket?"

"There's a hole where Finn stuck his sword in my shoulder. I needed Kurt to work his magic and fix it for me."

"Fair enough"

"Come on, let's go get changed and head down to see Lady Hummel himself."

Marley nodded in agreement and they both headed to their rooms to get changed before meeting in the hallway and making their way down to the equipment room together. When they reached the room, Kurt was putting the final touches to the room.

"Hey Kurt" Santana greeted, walking in.

"Hey Santana. Hey Marley" He said, waving his hand.

"Hi" Marley greeted.

"You finished with my jacket?" Santana asked.

"Yes, Miss Impatient. I finished it about half an hour ago"

"Ooh, touchy."

Kurt just huffed in response and turned around and picked up her jacket before handing it to her.

"Thanks Kurt"

"No problem" He said as he watched her inspect where the hole used to be.

"It's like it never happened" She said as she ran her pointer finger over the material. "How on earth did you fix this?"

"I have my ways" He said, smiling mischievously.

Santana knew he wouldn't tell her any more about it, so she decided to move on to the other reason she was here.

"Enough about my jacket. I'm here for another reason as well. That's why Marley's here with me"

"What can I do for you?"

"She's coming out on information run with me and Puck later on this evening and I need you to outfit her so that she's got the right gear on her. She's a total badass when it comes to hand to hand combat."

Kurt looked at Marley and then back at Santana. "Oh! I can't wait! I was wondering when you'd finally give me the chance to dress up the new member!"

"Don't wet your panties Kurt; I just need you to outfit her. Think you can do it?"

"Give me an hour and you'll have a newly outfitted team member"

"Good, want me to stay?"

"If you want to" He said, already starting to look through his stuff.

Santana motioned for Marley to step closer and Kurt began outfitting her.

When they were done, they checked the time and grabbed dinner. Santana went into the dining room to eat with the rest of the team and Marley went back to her and Tina's room to have dinner with her girlfriend.

The sun had just set when she entered their room, and found Tina curled up underneath the blankets.

"Tina?" Tina moved in the bed before turning to face her girlfriend who was carrying a tray of food.

"Mar?"

"Hey" Marley smiled, walking up to the bed.

"You brought food?"

"Yeah. I wanted to eat dinner with you"

Tina smiled as she painfully sat up. Marley placed the tray down on the empty side of the bed and helped prop her girlfriend up in the bed.

"Better?" The brunette asked.

Tina nodded. "Yep. Thank you" She said, kissing Marley in thanks. "Wow, that looks good"

"I know, right? Brittany cooked it"

"Smells good too"

Marley smiled and kissed her girlfriend on the forehead before sitting down next to her, cross legged, and helping her eat. Halfway through, Marley decided that this was the perfect time to bring up her plans for that evening.

"Tina?"

"Yeah?" The Asian girl replied around a mouthful of food.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, go ahead"

"Well, I was in the gym today and Santana saw me. We sparred and she says that I'm really good, and asked me if I'd like to go on information run with her tonight."

"What did you say?"

"I said yes."

"Who else is she taking apart from you?"

"Puck"

Tina nodded and considered what to say next. On one hand, she was scared to let her girlfriend go out on a mission, but on the other hand, she was going out with one of the only people she trusted more than anyone else in the world, and Puck, who would protect her without a doubt.

"Ok" She said, taking another bite of food.

"Ok?"

"Yeah. As long as you have a shirt cam on and I can watch you from my iPad in our nice comfy bed, so that I've got my eyes on exactly what you're doing, you can go. Maybe it would do you good to get out and experience what we do first hand"

"You're really gonna let me go?"

Tina put down her fork and lent over the best she could so that she could take her girlfriend's face into her hands. "Marley, I trust both Santana and Puck to keep you safe, and if San says your good, I have no doubt in my mind that you can handle yourself against whatever you face" She said, her good hand drifting down to the holes that adorned the left side of her neck and rubbing softly.

"Thank you" Marley said, holding Tina's hand in place and leaning in closer.

Tina didn't need to say anything at all. The kiss that she then gave Marley said everything she ever needed to say, and once they had pulled apart, they went back to eating their food in a content silence.

* * *

About an hour later, Santana and Marley were getting ready in the equipment room.

"How does it feel to be on the action side of things?" Santana asked as she pulled her hair up into a perfect ponytail.

"A little weird, I guess"

Santana waved it off. "You'll be fine. If you do what you did earlier in the gym, I have no doubt in my mind that you will kick ass"

"Thanks"

"Ok, I'm ready, what about you?"

"I think I'm good. Are you sure I don't need any weapons?"

"Hmm, on second thought, maybe you do. Hold on." She said, walking over to the weapons rack. "Here" She said, handing Marley two small daggers. "Place them in these thigh sheathes"

The latina handed the girl two thigh sheathes and helped her put them on. Once Marley slid the blades into the sheathes, she was ready to go.

"Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I go and say goodbye to Tina?"

Understanding where she was coming from, Santana agreed. "Go ahead, I'm gonna go and see Brittany anyway"

The two of them left the room and made their way to their respective bedrooms. Marley quietly entered the room and sat down on the bed next to Tina.

"Hey, are you going?" Tina asked from her place sat up in the bed.

"Yeah"

"You look good" Tina said, admiring her girlfriend's gear.

"You think so?" She asked, looking down at herself.

"Yeah. You look really hot" Marley blushed. "That's gotta count for something, right?"

Marley grinned, and lent in to kiss the Asian girl, who already had her iPad on her lap.

"Are you gonna watch me?" Marley asked, eyeing the iPad.

"Yeah. I'm overviewing the tech for this run. Plus, I wouldn't want to miss this for the world."

"Your so sweet" Marley said, smiling into another kiss.

"I do my best. Now go"

"Are you sure your gonna be ok here on your own?"

"I'm not on my own but in answer to your question; yes, I'll be fine. Go enjoy yourself"

"I love you"

"I love you too" Tina replied, kissing Marley again before making her go.

* * *

About half an hour later, Santana pulled her charger up outside the back of Schuester's Laundromat. Stepping outside, she pressed her ear piece in.

"You got us T?"

_"Loud and clear. Both cam's and radio's"_

"Good. We're going in."

And with that, she released her ear piece and stepped in the back door. As soon as they stepped inside, they were instantly met with stuffy, hot air and the smell of dirty clothes mixed with washing detergent.

"Eww!" Santana urged, covering her nose in disgust.

"S, he's running!" Puck yelled.

Santana looked up to see Schuester running out of the front door. The three of them instantly ran after him and chased him out and around to the side alley. When they reached the alley, they saw him start to climb the fire escape.

Santana ran to the ladder and started following him up, Marley and Puck close behind. When the latina reached the top, she saw him running across the rooftop, and started running for him. She stopped dead in her tracks halfway when the door to the roof that she was on opened and a group of creepers burst out.

"Creepers!" She yelled, already drawing her sword.

Marley and Puck jumped into action, and thanks to Kurt's unbelievable fashion innovation, Marley was able move super fast and easily pull out her two small daggers, ashing a few creepers without breaking a sweat. Ashing the last creeper, Santana clutched her sword in her hands tightly.

Smelling the air, she easily picked up the scent and ran in the direction of where Schuester was heading. When the smell was the strongest, searched around carefully but couldn't see him.

"He's running again!" Marley yelled, starting after their mark. The two vampires started following her, but it ended as soon as it started.

Marley amazingly tackled the fully grown man to the floor and held him down, waiting for Santana to take over.

"Thanks Marley"

Marley nodded as she handed over their mark, and Santana sheathed her sword, pulling Schuester roughly to his feet and slamming into the small wall that separated him from what would be a rather painful fall.

"Start talking Schuester!" She hissed.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Bullshit! If you didn't know what I'm talking about then you wouldn't have run when we arrived. Tell me why you've been feeding information to Finn!"

"I don't know anything"

"I don't believe you" She said, pushing him so that he was half hanging over the small wall. "Tell me what you know!"

"Ok!" He cried. "Just don't push me over the edge!"

"Start talking" Santana said, letting go of his collar and letting him stand on his own. "You run, and you meet the end of my sword"

"I've been telling Joe what you've been doing"

"Why?"

"Because he offered protection and a bigger pay cheque than you!"

"How did I know this was about money?" Santana said. "I bet Joe's been telling Finn and that's why those creeper's were back there. That's also why Finn's always been stronger than us! Where's Finn hiding?"

"All I know is he's hiding somewhere in the city."

"Where?"

"I don't know! All I know is that he went to Detroit and now he's back and he's hold up somewhere in the center of the city"

Santana looked at Puck and Marley. "What do you think?"

"I think he's telling the truth" Puck said.

"Same here" Marley added.

Santana nodded and turned back to Schuester, drawing her sword and holding it up against his neck. "How can I trust you're not gonna tell him anything else?"

"I promise you I won't!"

Santana eyed him suspiciously. "You'd better be telling the truth, or else we'll be back and I won't be so nice about not throwing you off this ledge. Next time you'll end up over the edge, lying on the floor with a broken neck. We clear?"

He nodded. "Clear"

"Good, let's go guys"

"Remember" She said, turning around. "You tell Finn anymore, and your dead Schuester. I mean it" And with that, her, Puck and Marley left.

* * *

When they got back, and had informed the rest of the team about what had happened, everything they had learned took over Santana's brain. She couldn't stop thinking about how things had gotten so complicated. Right now, she had to be the strong team leader, but she didn't think she could. Maybe it was because of the fact that she had no idea of what to do next. Sure, she had learned that Finn was back in the city, but she didn't know where.

It frustrated her because she couldn't do anything about it. She couldn't chase down a lead, she couldn't do anything major because her two best friends were injured, and she couldn't be the leader that her team needed. In that moment she felt hopeless.

What was she supposed to tell them? That she'd failed them by not catching Finn when she had the chance?

She was broken out of thoughts when she felt a comforting hand placed upon her shoulder.

"It'll be ok Santana" Kurt said.

"I don't know Kurt, I really don't know"

"I know we're not close, but we're still part of the same team. We're still part of the same family, just like the rest of the team are. Ever since the business with Finn started, I don't think we've really took the time to think about how much this has effected you. You're our leader, sure, but sometimes you need a rest Santana"

"But I can't, we're so close to finding him"

Kurt nodded. "I understand, but you need to take a break and enjoy taking some time off. Not to sound so dramatic, but your girlfriend is pregnant and you've hardly had the time to sit back and take that in. On top of that we've been all over the place searching for leads and clues as to where Finn is, and if you don't stop, you'll wear yourself out, and we really don't need our leader out for the count when we really need her most."

"Thanks Kurt"

"No problem"

"How'd you know I was out here though?"

"I have my ways. Blaine saw that you looked upset so I decided to come see what the problem was. Plus, he wanted me to tell you that he's still upset that you didn't take him with you today and he's upset that you didn't stay in the TV room to play the Xbox with him"

Santana laughed. "He's upset about me not playing video games with him?"

Kurt laughed too. "Yes."

"Tell him I'm sorry for both things"

"I think he'll understand when he knows why. I'll make sure to tell him"

"Thanks again Kurt"

"No problem Santana" He said, hugging the girl. "I think that's my cue to leave" He said as he pulled away.

Turning around, Santana saw Brittany heading towards them. "Bye Kurt"

"Bye Santana" He smiled politely and walked away and back into the house, passing Brittany along the way.

"Hey babe" The vampire greeted as Brittany walked up to her.

"Hey, are you ok? You seemed upset earlier"

"Yeah, but Kurt gave me a pep talk and I feel much better"

"Are you sure?"

Santana sighed. "I feel a little better. After tonight I guess I just needed to spend some time with you" She said, wrapping her arms around the blond.

"I have an idea"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Follow me"

Brittany pulled away from Santana's embrace and pulled her along the balcony and into the bedroom. Closing the sliding door behind them, Brittany pulled the curtains across the windows to give them some privacy, and then turned back to the latina and pulled her onto the bed.

Without saying anything, they lay on their sides facing each other. Santana moved in closer and wrapped an arm around her girlfriend.

"It's ok San" Brittany whispered, tracing the side of Santana's face with her pointer finger. "Everything's fine"

Leaning forward, Brittany captured Santana's lips with her own, and for a few minutes, they just lay there, lazily kissing. Nothing else. They weren't rushed, and they weren't frantic, they were just enjoying each others presence.

After all Santana had been through in the past few months, she missed just being herself and doing simple things like this with Brittany. It was one of the few things that actually calmed her.

As their kisses grew more urgent, they automatically pressed their bodies closer together, Santana feeling a large rush of blood flood down to her groin. Brittany reached up and pulled off Santana's shirt and her shoulder support before unclasping her bra and throwing it across the room. Her own bra was the next to go, and they were soon half naked just kissing.

Exploring each others mouths in explicit detail, their hands wandered down and they soon rid themselves of their remaining clothes. Feeling the distinct bump of Brittany's stomach against her own, enhanced by the fact that it was skin on skin, Santana knew she would never get tired of the feeling of having Brittany's skin upon her own.

Not even needing to do anything on her part to get Santana ready, Brittany moved so that she was sat upon Santana's lap, and eased the Latina into herself.

As she felt herself sheathed fully inside of Brittany's velvety warmth, Santana knew that she would never get tired of this either, the pure feeling of being inside of her girlfriend one of her favorite feelings on earth.

Brittany placed her hands on Santana's toned stomach and started moving up and down at a comfortable pace, the latina below her meeting each thrust with a perfectly in sync upwards cant of her hips. The blond moaned in pleasure as Santana thrust particularly deep, hitting that one spot inside of her that the latina knew drove her crazy.

Her hands wandered down to Santana's chest where they rested as she tried to keep up her pace. Santana saw her expression and stopped her thrusts.

"What are you doing?" Brittany panted, looking down at her girlfriend.

"Lay down on your side"

Brittany did as she was told, and pulled herself off of Santana's lap, the vampire moaning at the sight of herself covered in Brittany's arousal. The blond rolled onto her side of the bed and Santana thanked the lord that it was on the right. She didn't know if she could handle laying on her left shoulder any more than she had already.

Brittany knew what Santana was doing and thanked her with a kiss before facing the wall and pulling her close so that their bodies were flush together. Santana wiggled her right arm underneath her girlfriend and placed her hand on her stomach and then used the other hand to pull Brittany's left leg up over her own.

Pulling their bodies as close as possible, Santana pushed herself back inside of her girlfriend and started up a steady rhythm once more. In the darkness of their room, she admired how the slither of moonlight that made it through the crack in the curtains illuminated her and Brittany's skin a soft but dim blue glow.

Brittany moaned as Santana thrust particularly deep and hit her in just the right place. Feeling the vampire's hot breath on her neck as they moved together as one, Brittany held on tightly.

Santana couldn't help but detract her fangs as Brittany moaned, and let them rake across the blond's shoulder as she kissed the skin ever so softly.

Not surprised by this, Brittany encouraged it. She knew Santana was in pain with her shoulder, and she knew that she hadn't fed in a while.

"Santana" She panted quietly, reaching up with her hand to cup Santana's face from an awkward angle.

"Yeah?" Santana whispered back.

Caressing Santana's lips with her thumb, she said; "Do it"

Santana nodded and kissed her girlfriend the best she could before they fell silent once more and sped up their thrusts. Panting, Santana moved a little faster as she felt that all too familiar coil in her stomach start to build.

Brittany mewled in pleasure as she felt herself grow closer to her climax. "I'm so close San"

"Me too" Santana panted back.

Picking up the pace, Santana thrust particularly deep and threw them both off the edge, biting down on Brittany's shoulder at the same time. Riding out their orgasms, Santana sucked on Brittany's shoulder at a steady pace before pulling away when she was done.

"I love you" The vampire whispered, kissing Brittany's neck.

"I love you too" Brittany replied, kissing the latina the best she could before her head hit the pillow once more.

Santana kissed the two fresh fang marks on Brittany's otherwise perfect shoulder and let her own head hit the pillow, her head automatically nuzzling Brittany's and falling into a comfortable sleep, feeling much better than before and a little less lost.

* * *

TBC


	30. Winter

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE, it's plot or it's characters.

_Hey guys, I just wanted to give you a heads up and let you know that this is the beginning of the end. Next weeks update will probably be the last and the finale of this story, so be prepared. I can't wait to share it with y'all. Plus, we won't speak about the promo I saw for next weeks episode. I'm pretty sure you all know what I'm talking about._

_Anyway, thanks to everybody who reviewed, added to faves and alerts etc. It really does mean a lot. Enjoy!_

* * *

The next morning when Brittany woke up, she had something on her mind. Slowly opening her eyes, she turned around in Santana's embrace to face the sleeping latina.

"San?" She whispered.

Santana grumbled.

"San..."

Santana slowly opened her eyes. "Yeah? What's wrong?"

"I want to know something"

"Right now? But we've only just woken up"

"Yes, but I need you to answer a question for me"

"Ok, give me a second." She woke up a little more and then looked Brittany in the eyes. "What did you wanna know?" She yawned softly.

"Yesterday, when you went out on that information run, why didn't you tell me right up until dinner?"

"Because I didn't think you'd mind"

"You didn't think I'd mind?"

"No, it was a simple information run. I didn't think it was that important"

"Not that important? Santana, you could have gotten hurt, just like you did back in Detroit. Who know's what could have happened, and you thought it was 'not that important'?"

"Hey, what brought all this on? You were ok with it last night before I left"

"Santana, has it not occurred to you that I'm pregnant with your child?"

"What's that got to do with it?"

"It's got everything to do with it Santana!" The blond yelled, pulling out of Santana's embrace and getting out of the bed.

"What the hell do you mean?" Santana snapped.

"I need to know your gonna be safe Santana, especially now that things have gotten so complicated, but you didn't think that it would at all be a good idea to tell me first that you were going out so that I could prepare?" She spat back, pulling on her light pink bathrobe.

Santana sat up in their bed. "Why the hell is this so important to you? What was there to prepare for? Britt, it's not like I was going out on my own, I had two other people with me!"

"That may be true, but I don't like the idea of you not telling me anything. When you told me RIGHT before you were going out, I felt so stupid"

Santana froze. She never wanted to make Brittany feel stupid, that was one of the last things she ever wanted to do.

"And that hurt Santana" The blond continued. "It hurt because I felt stupid and I felt as if you didn't care. Right now I'm fat because of you, and I can't see my feet anymore, and I feel ugly and smothered"

Santana knew that Brittany was experiencing her pregnancy hormones, and she knew that in order to let the blond get it out of her system, she had to sit there and take it. And that's what was starting to frustrate her.

"Britt..."

"No, you don't get to say anything. Your the one who always gets to talk. Right now, I need you to sit there and take it all for once. I felt betrayed last night Santana, and your the one who caused it. When you learn to tell me things, like a loving girlfriend does, you may just get to sleep in our bed again. Until then, your out"

Brittany stormed off into their en-suite bathroom and Santana just started at the door which the blond had slammed behind her. Shaking her head, Santana got out of the bed and picked up her clothes from the day before and threw them in the laundry before picking out fresh ones for the day ahead.

Once dressed in a pair of jeans, a pair of Converses, a t-shirt and a hoodie, the latina took one last look at the closed bathroom door before going out of the room and heading towards the kitchen.

She poured herself a bowl of cereal before going into the dining room where Alicia, Quinn, Rachel, Blaine, and Kurt were eating breakfast. She sat down next to Quinn dejectedly and started eating.

"Everything ok San?" Quinn asked, taking a bite of her toast.

"I guess so"

"S, something is definitely wrong, I can tell. Tell me"

"Fine. Me and Brittany had an argument this morning when we woke up."

"Really? But you and Britt never argue"

"Yeah, well, I guess she was pissed that I didn't tell her I was going on the information run until last minute."

"It may just be her pregnancy hormones, Santana"

"I'd really like to believe that Rachel but I don't think she's all that happy, so I'm not gonna push it by telling her it's just hormones that are making her mad. I'm just gonna give her her space and let her work things out for herself before I try to butt in and make things better."

Quinn shrugged. "Wanna know something that may make you feel better right now?"

"What?"

"It's finally started snowing" Rachel said.

Santana perked up a little. "Really?"

Rachel nodded. "It's the end of the month tommorrow and it's the first of December the day after. Makes sense."

"Cool."

"Go take a walk San" Quinn suggested.

"Thanks Q, I think I might just do that. I have to talk to Alicia first, but I'll take your advice"

Quinn nodded and continued on with her breakfast, leaving the latina to her own devices. When Santana finished, Brittany came into the room. Everybody watched as Brittany and Santana looked at each other with cold stares. Santana broke the silence by looking over at Alicia and asking her if she could speak with her.

The two of them exited the room as Brittany sat down at the table and started her own breakfast.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Alicia asked as they walked towards the TV room.

"I need to ask a favor"

"Go ahead"

"I was thinking of outfitting the team with new cars, and I wanted your help, as I know you own that Dodge showroom downtown."

The two of them entered the empty TV room and sat down on one of the couches. "Sounds good, what can I do for you?"

"I need two team vans, a tech van, and I wanna upgrade my Charger. What do you think?"

"I think I can handle all of that. I already have a few ideas of cars I can offer to you. When do you wanna come down to the showroom?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Sure, we'll leave first thing in the morning"

"Thanks Alicia" Santana said, hugging her.

"No problem Santana" She replied, hugging her back.

Santana pulled away from the hug and the two of them went their separate ways.

The latina made her way down to her and Brittany's bedroom to grab her all-weather coat, and grabbed a beanie at the same time, before grabbing her over-head headphones and leaving the room again. Walking out the front door, she fished her car keys out of her pocket and headed for the driveway, where her Charger was parked.

Getting in the car, she placed her headphones on the passenger seat and pulled on her beanie before starting up it up and turning on the radio, then pulling out of the driveway and heading down into the city.

As the music played through the cars speakers, she admired how the snow had already started falling. It was strange how it had started all of a sudden, but it was a pleasant change from the usual weather that they got. At least now she could tell when it was nearing the end of the year.

When she reached her destination, she parked the car by the edge of the dock and got out, taking her headphones and iPod with her. The latina neared the front of the car as she plugged herself in, and sat on the hood of the car as she looked out onto the sea.

After last night, she thought that she'd gotten a little happier, but after her fight with Brittany earlier that morning, she'd taken a complete u-turn. Now, she just felt as if she'd hit rock bottom. She felt helpless and upset that she couldn't do something as simple as tell her girlfriend where she was going. Everything jumbled around in her brain, fogging up her mind with helpless feelings about how she wasn't good enough.

Maybe she wasn't cut out for this. They'd been chasing Finn for so long now, if she was a real leader she would have killed him by now, way back when this stuff had just started. Instead, she had taken her team on a wild goose chase all the way across the country and found nothing but dead ends and bad leads.

She always had to be the strong one, she always had to be the one to know exactly what to do next. But right now, she was far from it. She wasn't strong, and she didn't know what the hell to do next. It upset her that she couldn't just end this Finn crap right now, but had to wait and potentially let him get away.

A tear escaped her eye and threatened to blur her vision as she thought about her pregnant girlfriend. She knew Brittany had every right to be mad at her, but she wasn't used to the fact that she had lashed out at her. It scared her to think that she may have fucked up the one good thing in her life. Brittany was her everything. Her life was dark, unwelcoming, and unpleasant. She was a vampire for fuck sakes. Brittany was the one ray of sunshine she had, and she'd dragged her into this dark side of her and exposed her to the poisoning darkness.

As she sniffled and wiped at her nose with the back of her hand, she couldn't help but let her fangs detract, only doing so when she got extremely emotional.

Who could she turn to now? The one person she went to about everything was mad at her. She took a deep breath and guessed that she'd have to take it in her stride and give Brittany the space she needed, because she needed that anchor secure if she was even going to think about ashing Finn.

Checking her watch, she found that she'd been there long over an hour, and a thick sheet of snow was starting to fall. Taking that as her cue to leave, she turned her music off, took off her headphones, and got back in her car, starting it up and leaving the area.

She decided to stop at a corner store on the way back and grabbed some food and other various items for lunch before getting back in her car and eating it. She wanted to delay going back to the house as much as she possibly could, as she couldn't bare to face an angry Brittany and get shouted at again. At least she'd managed to keep her fangs hidden long enough to buy something and get out. The last thing she wanted was some acne ridden teem finding out she had a pair of un-humanly fangs in her mouth.

Once she'd finished, she started up the car once more and started the drive back home, the long way. When she arrived at the house after taking the most scenic route she could find, she pulled up into the driveway and put the car in park, not getting out at all. She sat there for God knows how long, and only got out when she realized that she was freezing. When she checked her watch, she found that she'd been out nearly all day, and had sat in her car for way too long. It was night by the time she got out.

She got out of the car, grabbed her rubbish and head phones and made her way inside. Luckily she didn't meet anybody on the way in. She checked her watch again and found that when they weren't doing something important, the team would be either chilling or in their respective bedrooms. She side tracked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of blood.

Opening and taking a sip, she winced at the taste, thinking about how her girlfriend's tasted much better. Of course, as Brittany filled her mind, she became upset again. Thinking about what to do next, she downed a quarter of the bottle and decided to suck it up and brave going into their room to grab her PJ's and night stuff.

She trudged her way slowly down the hallways until she reached her and Brittany's room, took a deep breath and entered. She quickly made her way over to the dresser and grabbed her grey sweatpants and her black sleep shirt and then hung up her coat and put away her beanie, all the while ignoring Brittany who was sat on the bed, knowing the girl was looking at her as she could feel her gaze on her back.

Wanting to avoid confrontation, Santana grabbed what she needed and headed out of the room, stopping when Brittany called out to her.

"Don't you want to say goodnight?"

Santana didn't even turn around, her grip still firm on the door handle. "What for?"

"Our baby"

The latina desperately wanted to say goodnight to their baby, so saying nothing, she quickly hurried over to the bed and lent down, kissing Brittany's stomach and saying goodnight to the bump before leaving the room completely without a single word to her girlfriend.

* * *

Later that night, Brittany lay restlessly in her and Santana's bed, reaching out for the latina only to find her side of the bed empty. Sighing, she rubbed her stomach instinctively to try and ease the baby's kicking and checked the time on the alarm clock.

02:31 am.

Sighing again, she got up and pulled on her bathrobe before leaving the room and making her way towards the new TV room where she knew her girlfriend would be. Opening the door quietly, she found her girlfriend asleep on one of the sofa's, her back facing the rest of the room.

She hesitantly padded forward and took one look at the sleeping vampire before deciding what she was doing was stupid and turning to leave. She stopped when she heard a rustling noise come from behind her.

"Britt?" Santana said, rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"San?"

"What are you doing here? I thought you were mad at me"

"I couldn't sleep without you Santana. The baby's kicking and I can't sleep. You know I never sleep properly when you're not with me"

"Me either Britt, but aren't you still mad?"

"I was wrong Santana" She said, sitting down next to the latina.

"I was the wrong one Britt. I should have told you where I was going the moment I came up with the idea. Instead, I let you know at the last minute."

"Yes, but that didn't mean I had the right to go off on you like that this morning. I feel really bad about it and I overreacted probably because of all these baby hormones I've been getting. Is that why I haven't seen you all day?"

"Yeah" The latina nodded, rubbing her eyes. "I needed some time to think. I'll tell you about it tomorrow"

"Can you come back to our bed? I can't sleep without you"

Santana nodded sleepily. "Sure"

Brittany stood up and Santana grabbed her stuff before taking the blond's hand and going back to their room together. She placed her stuff on the dresser and turned to see Brittany laying in their bed waiting for her. So, she slid under the sheets, glad that she was able to sleep in her own bed again. That couch would definitely not be a regular sleeping option for her. Especially with her shoulder.

Laying down on her back, she felt Brittany curl into her side almost immediately, her head resting on her good shoulder and her hand coming to rest on her toned abs. As she wrapped an arm around Brittany's waist, she let her hand rest on the blond's swollen stomach, her thumb rubbing comforting circles.

"Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you see the snow?"

Santana nodded as she continued to rub comforting circles on her stomach. "Yeah, I did."

"It was really pretty. I sat here and watched it out the window. It's funny how it snowed so much in a day."

Santana nodded again. "It sure was amazing"

"I wished you were here with me to watch it. It was beautiful."

Santana didn't know what to say, she was lost for words on how to respond. Instead, Brittany just pulled away enough to connect their lips together in a loving kiss before resting her head down on Santana's shoulder once more, nuzzling into her neck.

"I love you, Santana"

"I love you too Britt"

* * *

The next morning, Santana awoke to find Brittany looking past the curtains and through the glass door to their bedroom and out to the world outside. Sitting up, she slid out of bed and padded over to the blond and wrapped her arms around her from behind, her head resting on Brittany's shoulder.

"Hi" She said sleepily, kissing the place on Brittany's shoulder where she knew her bite marks were.

"Good morning sleepy head"

"How long have you been awake?" The vampire asked.

"Not very long. I wanted to watch the snow."

"Can I see?"

"Of course you can"

Brittany reached forward and pulled the curtains open a little more so that Santana could see it a little better over her shoulder.

"It really is beautiful isn't it?"

Brittany nodded. "Uh huh"

"Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna go car shopping this morning?"

"I'd love to"

"Good"

"Where did you go yesterday?" Brittany asked after a few moments of silence.

"I went for a drive. I stopped at the docks and when it started snowing I decided to make my way back here. I stopped for lunch, and then I came back and sat in my car for God knows how long"

"And then you came in and got your PJ's?" Santana nodded against her shoulder. "I'm sorry about yesterday San"

"I know. I'm sorry too. Can we just leave it in the past? I really hate fighting with you"

"Me too. I'll leave it alone if you promise to tell me sooner in future."

"I promise"

Brittany turned around in the latina's arms and pulled her in for a loving kiss.

"Wanna get changed and get breakfast before we leave?" Santana asked once they'd pulled away.

Brittany nodded. "Sounds good."

* * *

At the showroom…

Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Rachel, Tina, and Marley were all there ready to browse the cars. Walking in the front door, Rachel was particularly excited to be car shopping.

"Rach, you ok? I never see you this happy unless you want to show me something or you're super excited about something" Quinn said as Rachel clutched her hand tightly.

"I can't help it. I'm just really excited"

"About what?"

"Car shopping, silly"

"But why? It's not that interesting"

"But Quinn, it is though!"

Quinn shook her head. "Whatever floats your boat Rach"

Alicia stopped walking and turned around to the couples, clapping her hands together. "Ok guys, you ready to begin?"

Everybody nodded their heads eagerly and Alicia smiled, leading them over to the first set of cars.

* * *

3 Hours later…

"Ok, everybody take a car each. Britt, you're with me"

Brittany smiled and nodded along with everybody else. Seeing as both Tina and Quinn decided to buy their own cars for themselves, they all had to drive a car each. Lucky for Brittany, she was able to be driven home by Santana in her new black with silver stripes 2013 SRT Dodge Challenger. They had left the van that they'd come in out the back of the showroom.

Rachel and Marley hopped in one of the new team SUV's each (which were all black 2013 Jeep SRT Grand Cherokee's), and Tina took her car - a brand new white with black stripes 2013 SRT Dodge Viper, Quinn took hers - a brand spanking new completely red 2013 SRT Dodge Charger, Santana got in hers, and Alicia drove what was to be the brand new tech van, a black Chrysler Town and Country, which wouldn't take much to outfit, probably one days worth of work. On the way home, they stopped by a car specialist and grabbed a whole bunch of gear before heading back to home base.

When they pulled up, they unloaded the cars and Puck drove one of them to drop Alicia back at the showroom so that she could pick up her truck, the both of them then driving back. Whilst they did that, Santana asked Quinn what she thought of her new car as they sat in the TV room.

"So, what do you think?"

Quinn smiled. "Amazing. I'm so glad we decided to get new cars. I definitely needed one of my own."

"Same here" Tina added, Marley wrapping her arms around her waist from behind as they sat in one of the lay-z-boys together. "It's so cool to have a new car."

"What about Rach though? Whoever would have thought that Little Miss Diva Rachel Berry would love cars?"

Rachel blushed. "Aww, I think it's cute" Quinn cooed, wrapping an arm around Rachel's shoulders and kissing her on the cheek.

"I hate to change the subject but what are we doing about Saturday?" Rachel asked.

"What about it?" Santana asked back, Brittany curled into her side with her legs dangled over her lap and over the arm of the sofa that they were on.

"It's the first of December. Are we going to have our usual night in?"

"I don't know. What do you guys wanna do?" The latina asked, rubbing the sides of Brittany's stomach with her thumbs.

"Well, as it's our first Christmas together-"

"Correction. We've practically been spending Christmas together ever since we all got together as couples, except for Tina and Marley that is" Santana interjected.

Rachel shrugged. "Fair point."

"So, are we on for Saturday?" Tina asked.

Everybody looked at Rachel expectantly. "I guess we are"

* * *

Later on that evening...

Quinn entered her and Rachel's bedroom to find the diva nowhere in sight. She was about to leave the room when she heard singing coming from the bathroom. Recognizing the song, Quinn joined in on parts on the other side of the door. What she didn't know was that Rachel had heard her and let the blond carry on joining in with her.

_"I got a question for ya_  
_See I already know the answer_  
_But still I wanna ask you_  
_Would you lie? (no)_  
_Make me cry? (no)_  
_Do somethin' behind my back and then try to cover it up?_  
_Well, neither would I, baby_  
_My love is only your love (yes)_  
_I'll be faithful (yes)_  
_I'm for real (yes)_  
_And with us you'll always know the deal_  
_We've been..."_

Rachel stopped singing when it came to the chorus and sure enough, Quinn stopped too. The brunette pulled the headphones out of her ears and padded up to the door, slowly opening it to find Quinn looking at her.

"Quinn, you ok?"

"Uh, yeah, sure"

"Don't worry. I know you were singing along with me"

"Then why did you let me carry on oblivious?"

"Because it was nice"

"Have you been at my iPod again?" Quinn asked, eyeing her iPod which was clutched tightly in Rachel's hands.

Rachel blushed. "Sorry"

"Don't be" The blond said, wrapping her arms around her waist. "I think it's kind of cute"

"Ohhh" Rachel groaned, resting her head on Quinn's chest as she relaxed into the blond's embrace.

Quinn laughed. "But I like it when your cute"

Rachel just groaned again, burying her head in Quinn's shirt even more.

"Aww, come on babe. It's not that bad."

Rachel just nuzzled into her chest in response.

"You're doing it right now"

Rachel just ignored her and turned her head so that she could see out of their window out into the dark where a thick layer of snow was falling. Quinn did the same and holding each other tightly, they both watched the snow in content silence.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you wanna do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't just wanna sit around and do nothing at all. I want to keep myself occupied"

"Are you feeling a little itchy?" Quinn guessed.

"Yeah. I guess so"

"You wanna go out there don't you?" Rachel nodded against her chest. "But let me guess. You don't just wanna go out onto the balcony. You want to go somewhere else that's a little more open."

"How can you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Tell me exactly what I'm thinking and feeling?"

Quinn shrugged. "I don't know. Magic I guess."

Rachel smacked her shoulder playfully. "You may just be magic Quinn, but that doesn't really help me"

"But I thought I guessed what you needed"

"Yes, you did, but you didn't help me get any closer to satisfying that itch."

Quinn thought for a few seconds. "Grab your winter gear"

"What?"

"Get some warm clothes on"

"Why?"

Quinn looked directly into Rachel's eyes. "Do you trust me?"

Rachel nodded. "Of course I do"

"Then get some warm clothes on and I'll satisfy your itch."

Rachel decided not to argue with Quinn on the subject, so she went about getting changed into her winter gear. She picked out her red winter coat, cream coloured scarf, and matching cream hat and gloves. Quinn picked out her black combat-like winter jacket, blue scarf, and black gloves.

"Ready to go?" Quinn asked.

Rachel checked her watch and nodded. "I guess it's a little crazy that we're going out in the freezing cold in the dark of night at nine in the evening, but what else is there to do?" She shrugged.

Quinn smiled and grabbed her new car keys. "That's the spirit, now come on. I want to drive my new car"

"Is that wise?" Rachel asked as they made their way out onto the balcony outside their room.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Of course, Rach. I'll drive extra careful if it will make you feel any better"

"That's good enough for me" The brunette said, smiling as she took Quinn's glove-clad hand into her own.

They quickly made their way to the massive garage and hopped in Quinn's new car, firing up the heater and pulling out onto the road nearby. Quinn took it easy and made sure to go somewhat slow so that Rachel didn't freak, and when she reached a place where she wanted to stop, she pulled up carefully and got out, heading around the car to help her girlfriend out before locking it up.

Taking Rachel's hand into her own, she looked around at the place where she'd stopped. The sign said 'Big Tuna Lake', so she was guessing that the lake was nearby. Trudging through the snow, Rachel clutched onto her hand tightly.

"Are you scared?" Quinn whispered as she led them carefully down a wooden walkway.

"A little" Rachel admitted, scared of the fact that a wild creature may jump out at any given moment.

"I'll protect you Rach. I am a vampire after all"

"I know that. That makes me feel better. Thank you" She said, kissing the blond on the cheek as they reached the lakes dock.

Taking a look around, they trudged carefully through the snow taking in the white landscape, which was illuminated by the moonlight.

Rachel walked down towards the dock, but was assaulted from behind by a ball of ice and snow. Turning around, she found her girlfriend laughing at her, clutching her sides from laughing too much.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray you will pay for that!" She reached down and made a snowball the best she could before looking up and throwing it at the blond, who instantly dodged it.

Quinn laughed as she kept dodging incoming attacks from the small brunette, knowing that it was pushing on the diva's buttons as she wasn't hitting her. When Rachel had had enough of throwing and missing, she devised a plan to distract her girlfriend.

She gathered a fresh ball in her glove-clad hands and looked at the blond who was staring straight back at her. "Quinn..."

"Yes, Rach?"

"If you don't stop moving whilst I'm trying to hit you, you'll get no sex for a week"

Quinn just gaped at her, speechless. She had no choice but to let her girlfriend hit her, she didn't want no sex for a week. She wouldn't be able to function. Seeing Quinn's awe-struck face, Rachel knew that this was her chance. She reeled her arm back and threw the snowball as hard as she could, hitting Quinn smack dab in the middle of her face. Rachel laughed as Quinn slowly began to realize what had just happened.

"You tricked me" She said, looking at a laughing Rachel.

"It was the only way I could get you to stay still"

Quinn detracted her fangs mischievously. "Oh, you are so gonna pay for that Miss Berry!"

Rachel stopped laughing when she started to see Quinn stalking towards her. Turning around, she tried to run the best she could through the snow, but was stopped when she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her from behind and spin her around.

"Quinn!" She squealed, being spun around in the air.

She squirmed in her girlfriend's arms and did it just enough to knock the blond over. Quinn stumbled and fell onto her back, pulling Rachel down with her. She grunted as she hit the snow covered floor, and Rachel yelped as she was pulled down.

Quinn groaned as she rubbed her head, her fangs still detracted. "Ugh"

"Quinn, you ok?" Rachel asked.

Quinn rubbed her eyes and looked up to see Rachel sitting perfectly on her waist. "How come you ended up ok?"

Rachel shrugged and looked down at herself. "I guess I'm just lucky. And don't tell me that you don't like me in this position"

The vampire thought about it for a few moments and frowned. "That's not fair"

"Why?"

"Because you know I like it when you're in that position."

"I do Quinn. Trust me I do" Rachel purred, leaning down and kissing the blond.

"Rach, are you cold?" Quinn asked when she saw Rachel shiver.

"A little bit"

"Come on, let's get you home"

Quinn wrapped her arms tightly around Rachel and stood up, the brunette taking the incentive and wrapping her legs tightly around Quinn's waist so that she didn't fall. She smiled at the vampire as she carried her back to the car, and smoothed out the blond's hair, getting rid of any remaining snow and ice.

Placing Rachel down, Quinn pulled her in for a kiss before they got back in the car and drove back to HQ.

* * *

It was finally the first of the month and the team were getting ready to decorate the house, with permission from Alicia that is. After waking up, Santana and Brittany were getting dressed for the day.

Santana had just pulled on her clean boxers and a pair of jeans when Brittany had come out of the bathroom clad in just a t-shirt and a pair of underwear.

"San?"

"Yeah?"

"Like my shirt?"

Santana finished pulling on her own shirt and looked up her girlfriend. Her smile instantly grew at the sight. Brittany was wearing a thigh length white t-shirt that had a picture of a snowman on it with 'Little Snowman On The Way' written below. It was just so Brittany.

"You are so cute do you know that?"

"So you like?"

"I like a lot" The latina grinned, walking up to the blond and pulling her in for a kiss.

"I wanted to wear something special for today, seeing as it's the first of December and all"

"And you did. It's really special Britt, especially to us"

"I guess our Christmas present came early this year, huh?" The blond said, wrapping her arms around Santana's neck.

Santana smiled as she rested her forehead against Brittany's. "It sure did"

Brittany grinned back and pulled Santana in for a kiss by the back of her neck.

"You ready to get into the festive spirit?" Santana asked.

"You bet I am"

* * *

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_There is just one thing I need_  
_I don't care about the presents_  
_Underneath the Christmas tree"_

Mercedes started singing as 'All I Want For Christmas' came on through the surround sound system, courtesy of Rachel's famed Christmas CD that they had kept and put on every year without fail when they were decorating.

"Britt, that's such a great shirt" Rachel smiled, admiring her best friend's shirt.

"Thanks Rachie" Brittany grinned, resting a hand over her stomach.

_"I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true..._  
_All I want for Christmas is you..."_

Everybody smiled as the song kicked in.

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_There is just one thing I need_  
_Don't care about presents_  
_Underneath the Christmas tree"_

"San, come here"

Santana looked around and dropped the ball ball that she was holding.

"Yeah?"

Brittany smiled sweetly and placed a Santa hat on Santana's head. Santana smiled and lent in to kiss her girlfriend.

_"I don't need to hang my stocking_  
_There up on the fireplace_  
_Santa Claus won't make me happy_  
_With a toy on Christmas day"_

They all danced around as Mercedes sang and Santana held a piece of tinsel as Brittany danced into her arms, wrapping it around the blond who giggled at the action.

_I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_All I want for Christmas is you"_

Rachel grabbed Quinn and placed a piece of bright gold tinsel around her neck along with a hat that matched Santana's, the blond kissing her in thanks.

_"Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas_  
_I won't even wish for snow_  
_I just gonna keep on waiting_  
_Underneath the mistletoe"_

Marley wrapped her arms around Tina's neck as they sang along and kissed her sweetly.

_"I won't make a list and send it_  
_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_  
_I won't even stay awake to_  
_Hear those magic reindeer click_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_  
_Holding on to me so tight_  
_What more can I do?_  
_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you, you baby"_

Artie grinned as Sugar sat on his lap and placed a Santa hat on his head, kissing his girlfriend in thanks with huge grins plastered on their faces.

_"Oh all the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_  
_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_  
_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?_  
_Won't you please bring my baby to me?"_

The song broke down a little bit as Mercedes sang the next part, wrapping a piece of tinsel around Sam's neck and bringing him in close so that she could sing directly to her boyfriend.

_"Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_This is all I'm asking for_  
_I just want to see my baby_  
_Standing right outside my door_

_Oh, I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_Baby, all I want for Christmas...is...you... (You, baby)"_

Kurt grinned as Mercedes sang the last part of the song, and squealed as Blaine picked him up in his arms and spun him around.

_"You... (All I want for Christmas is you)_  
_Ohh, ohh... (All I want for Christmas is you, baby...)_  
_Ooh, ooh... (All I want for Christmas is you, baby...)_  
_(All I want for Christmas is you)_  
_All I want for Christmas is you"_

Everybody danced around with their loved ones as the song came to an end. Rachel had a piece of bright red tinsel wrapped around her waist and Quinn used it to help pull her in towards her, right into her arms, the couple kissing sweetly under a piece of mistletoe that Mercedes held as she stood on the decorating ladder above them, singing the final notes of the song.

They all clapped when it finished and congratulated Mercedes on doing such a good job, just like she did every year when she sang along to that same song that come on.

When the next song came on, Santana grinned, as it was the song Brittany sang every year. It was one of the blond's favorite Christmas songs.

_"Bah humbug.. but that's too strong!_  
_cause it is my favorite holiday_  
_but all this years been a busy blur_  
_don't think i have the energy_  
_to add to my already mad rush_  
_just cause 'tis the season..."_

As Brittany continued on with the song, Santana's grin only grew wider as it never ceased to amaze her how good Brittany actually was. Just when she thought her grin couldn't get any wider, her favourite part about Brittany singing this song was that the blond changed it to suit her, changing 'he' to 'she'.

When the blond finished, everybody congratulated her as the next song came on, Santana saying well done in the form of a passionate kiss which was also under the mistletoe, this time held up by Blaine as he stood on the decorating ladder to decorate the tree.

Next came a duet between Rachel and Quinn.

_"Last Christmas _  
_I gave you my heart (gave you my heart) _  
_But the very next day you gave it away (gave it away) _  
_This year _  
_To save me from tears _  
_I'll give it to someone special (special)"_

The rest of the day went on just like that, the team singing and putting up all of the Christmas decorations as they got ready for the holiday's.

* * *

That night all of the girls were curled up in the TV room watching a Christmas movie. The boys were in Puck's room having a 'bro night' which Santana, Quinn and Tina had been invited to, but who kindly refused, wanting to spend time with their girlfriend's.

Santana and Brittany were sat on one of the couches, Brittany's back to Santana's front as the latina rested her hands over their baby.

Tina and Marley were curled up on Tina's self-claimed Lay-z-boy. Marley was curled on Tina's lap, her head resting in the crook of her neck and her legs dangling over the arm of the chair, Tina's arm's wrapped around her waist tightly.

As for Rachel and Quinn, the couple were curled up on the other couch, Quinn resting her head on Rachel's reindeer sweater-clad stomach as the diva ran her finger's through her girlfriend's shoulder-length blond hair.

The girls, including Mercedes, Sugar and Alicia, as well as Kurt, all watched the rest of the movie in peace and decided to call it a night, knowing that they needed some rest after a long day of decorating.

* * *

Santana yawned as her and Brittany entered their room. Brittany took of her shirt and admired herself in their stand alone mirror which was perched in the corner by the door that led to the balcony.

"Can you believe that I'm gonna be four months, one week next Tuesday?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, then I'm gonna be nearly five months pregnant"

"Wow" Santana said sleepily as she walked up to her girlfriend who was admiring her bump.

"I know. Did you enjoy today?" She asked as Santana wrapped her arms around her from behind.

"You bet I did. Did you?"

The blond nodded. "Yeah. You look sleepy San. Let's get you to bed"

"Best idea I've heard all day" The latina said, letting herself be led towards the bed where Brittany stripped her down to her boxers and bra.

Santana pulled off her bra, threw it into the laundry and grabbed the t-shirt that she wore to bed, putting it on and then slipping into her and Brittany's bed.

Brittany got changed and also got into the bed, pulling her sleepy girlfriend into her arms and falling asleep along with her.

* * *

The next Wednesday…

That morning Brittany had gone out to do some shopping, and meet for lunch with her mom. Santana however, spent the day making plans on what to do next regarding Finn. At about one in the afternoon, Tina called her down to the tech room where her and Sugar were doing a routine check in with their contacts.

"Hey guys, what have you got for me?" The latina asked, leaning on the desk right next to Tina.

"We were doing a routine check in with our contacts when we were given a tip."

"Ok, so what did they say?"

"They told us that they'd seen Joe entering a rundown multi-storied building in the downtown district of the city. They say he's being going in and out all the time the past few days and there's even been sightings of Rory"

"Ok, so are you good to be in the field?"

Tina nodded. "I think so. Artie wants to do a checkup later today to make sure I'm ok to go out"

"Good. You two get ready. I'm gonna go prep the team. We need to hit Finn as soon as possible. See you guys later"

"Got you S" Tina said before Santana left the room.

As Santana walked through the house to round up her team members, she pulled out her phone to let Brittany know that she was planning to go on a mission tonight. However, when she called her girlfriend, it went straight to voicemail.

"_Hi, this is Brittany. I'm probably busy right now or with my amazing girlfriend Santana, so leave a message after the beep"_

Santana frowned as she tried calling her again, but she went straight to voicemail. Strange. Brittany always answered her phone. Shrugging off the strange feeling she got, she put it down to Brittany having some personal time with her family.

She decided to leave her a message before going about with her day. "Hey Britt-Britt, this is San. I don't know why you're not answering your phone, as it's not like you, but text or call me back and let me know you're ok, alright? I wanted to tell you that I'm planning to go on a mission tonight, and I wanted you to be the first to know, as last time it didn't work out when I told you last minute. Anyway, let me know if you're ok, I love you. Bye."

She then slipped her phone back into her pocket and continued through the house to round up her team.

By the time she had rounded everybody up and told them what the plan was, it was three in the afternoon. She made her way down to the TV room where Quinn was and they sat together and planned out who was doing what on Santana's iPad, then sending the plan to Tina.

When they were done, Santana pulled her phone out to find she'd had no messages back from her girlfriend. "Strange"

"What's strange?" Quinn asked, looking up from her phone.

"Britt hasn't called or text me at all"

"What do you mean?"

"I called her earlier to let her know about our plans for tonight and her phone went straight to voicemail. I left her message telling her to get back to me, and she never did."

"Try her again now"

"Ok" Santana put her phone on speaker and called Brittany's phone.

"_Hi, this is Brittany. I'm probably busy right now or with my amazing girlfriend Santana, so leave a message after the beep"_

Santana put her phone away after she tried two more times, and rubbed her temples.

"That is strange. She's not still mad at you is she?"

"No, we made up. I thought we were fine."

Rachel entered the room and both girls looked up. "Ah, Santana. Just the person I wanted to see"

"What was it that you wanted Rach?"

"Well, I just called Brittany and her phone went straight to voicemail" She said as she sat down next to her girlfriend.

"That's funny 'cause we just called her and got nothing either" Quinn said.

"What do you think could be wrong?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know" Santana sighed.

Quinn thought for a few moments. "Why don't you call her mom?"

"Ok, hold on" Santana dialed Brittany's mom's number and put her phone on speaker.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Mrs. Pierce"

"_Oh, hello Santana. What can I help you with?"_

"I was just calling to see if Britt was with you"

"_That's funny"_

"Why?"

"_Brittany never turned up for lunch today"_

"What?"

"_Just like I said. She never turned up and I haven't seen her all day. Santana, is something wrong?"_

"Well, it's just that I haven't seen or heard from Brittany since she left this morning"

"_Really?"_

"Yeah. Do me a favor and stay at your house just in case she turns up there. I'm gonna go and look for her."

"_Ok Santana. Let me know if you find her. I'll call you if she comes back here"_

"Thanks Mrs. Pierce"

"_No problem Santana. Be safe"_

"You too" And with that, she hung up the phone, rubbing her head in frustration. Where could Brittany be?

"What are we gonna do?" Rachel asked, clutching Quinn's hand tightly.

Santana thought for a few moments. "I have a funny feeling this is Finn's doing. If so, he's not gonna see the next sunrise if I have anything to do with it. Right now, I'm gonna put the mission on hold until we find Britt. Go and get the rest of the team, Q, also call in Ling. I need to set them out into teams to hit up as many spots as possible."

Quinn nodded and stood up, kissing Rachel's forehead before placing a comforting hand on Santana's shoulder and leaving. Once they were alone, Rachel scooted up on the couch and pulled Santana in for a hug. Santana relaxed into her embrace and tried to calm herself, but she couldn't help but think about how Brittany could be missing. God help Finn if he even laid a finger on her girlfriend. Especially in her condition.

Once everybody was assembled in the TV room, Santana explained what was happening. "Ok guys. I've called you here to tell you that the mission is on hold as something else has come up. Brittany's not answering her phone and she never turned up for lunch with her mom today. So, we're gonna go and look for her. Here's the deal. There's five places that she could possibly be. First place, her and Rachel's old house. Quinn, Rach, that's where you're going. Second place is our old warehouse base. Sam, Kurt, Mercedes, you've got that one. Third place, Sugar's diner. Sugar, Matt, Artie, that's where you're headed. Place number four, the old house we've just moved from. Ling, Puck, Lauren, you've got that. And finally, me and Britt's special spot that overlooks the city. Mike, Alicia, that's where I want you to head over to. As for Marley and Tina, I want you guys driving around looking for her."

"But what about you?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm gonna drive around and see if I can see her. Blaine can stay here in case she comes back."

"S, you can't go driving around trying to find her. It'll be like trying to find a needle in a haystack. You need to stay here in case she comes back. Blaine, stay here with San whilst we all go out to our assigned places"

Santana sighed, knowing that Quinn was right, so she didn't fight it and decided it would probably be better to stay at HQ just in case she did come back.

"Ok guys" She sighed. "Suit up just in case and head out. Let me know what's happening with regular updates and let me know if you find anything."

Everybody nodded and got to work. They all headed out and suited up before deciding who was going in what cars. Tina and Marley took Tina's new car, and Rachel and Quinn took Quinn's new car. Ling, Puck, and Lauren took Ling's car, Alicia and Mike took Alicia's truck. Sam, Mercedes and Kurt took one of the new SUV's, and Sugar, Artie, and Matt took the second SUV. As everybody drove out, Santana stayed in the TV room and hung out with Blaine whilst she waited for updates about her girlfriend's whereabouts.

* * *

**5:00pm, Location 1: Brittany and Rachel's Old House**

Quinn pulled up in the driveway at Rachel and Brittany's old house, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. They both got out and Rachel pulled out her keys as Quinn walked slightly ahead of her, making sure it was safe.

"It seems safe enough. Go ahead and unlock the door."

Rachel did as she was told whilst Quinn stood next to her, gun at the ready with the UV light attached, looking around at the dark.

"It's open"

Quinn moved to the door, put Rachel behind her, and opened the door carefully, just in case something was waiting for them. Rachel stayed almost glued to Quinn's back as they moved throughout the house clearing the rooms, making everything more intense by not turning the lights on.

"Britt? You here?" Quinn called out after she cleared the last room on the ground floor. When she got no reply, she decided to check the basement, Rachel close behind.

Finding nothing in the basement, they slowly crept towards the stairs where Quinn went up first, her UV light pointed directly out in front of her. They checked Rachel's old room first, then all the other rooms before checking Brittany's old bedroom last.

They entered and searched around, and Rachel called Quinn over to Brittany's old dresser.

"What have you found?" Quinn asked, walking up to her girlfriend.

"I found this. I definitely don't remember owning this, and I don't remember Britt owning it either"

"What is it?" Quinn asked, trying to figure out what Rachel was holding in her hands.

"It's some sort of pendant."

"Here, let me have a look." Rachel handed her girlfriend the pendant.

It was attached to a simple string-like loop, which was in theory big enough to be worn. The pendant in question was a simple tag made of some sort of ancient Japanese precious stone, the Kobejistu glyph engraved into it.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Look at this"

Quinn looked up and saw Rachel staring at the bed, which was completely stripped of anything. Seeing what was on the bed, Quinn pulled Rachel back.

"Stand back"

"What is it?" The brunette asked, trying to see over her girlfriend's shoulder.

Quinn approached the bed to find a single sheathed dagger placed in the middle of it, accompanied by a single, old-looking scroll. Quinn cautiously picked up the dagger and the scroll, looking over them. The dagger was a simple Japanese blade, and was adorned with the Kobejitsu glyph. She opened the scroll and found some ancient writing that only she, Santana and Tina would be able to understand.

"What does it say?" Rachel asked, peeking over Quinn's shoulder.

"It has two phrases; 'Baka wa shinanakya naoranai' which means 'Only death will cure a fool'. And the other one says; 'Usan mushō' which means 'Disappear without a trace'. Santana warned us about these years ago"

"Why, what does it mean?"

"It's Finn's calling card. It may just be a one-off, but I have a weird feeling that there's more of these calling cards. It just confirms Santana's theory that Finn's involved with Brittany's disappearance. We have to get out of here now"

Rachel nodded as Quinn tied the dagger to her waist and shoved the scroll into her back pocket before drawing her gun once more.

They were just about to exit when they heard a creak of a floorboard down the hallway. Quinn held up a hand and stopped her girlfriend from moving, then holding it up to her lips making a shushing gesture. The vampire made Rachel wait on the opposite side of the room and approached the door. Opening it, she came face to face with a creeper.

The creeper jumped forward and pinned her to the floor. In pain from her wound, which she felt re-open a little, Quinn held up her gun in the creeper's face, burning it. Temporarily blinded by the light, the creeper fell back and Quinn drew one of her blades, driving it deep into its skull, ashing it.

Standing up, Quinn held out her hand and Rachel took it, letting the blond quickly lead them out of the room and out of the house to the car. Jumping in, Quinn made sure that Rachel was in before reversing onto the street and speeding off.

"Call Santana. Tell her about the calling card. She'll know exactly what it means"

Rachel nodded and did as she was told, knowing that her girlfriend knew what she was doing.

"_What have you got for me Rach?"_

"We've just come from me and Britt's old house. She wasn't there but we found something in her old room"

"_What was it?"_

"Finn's calling card. Quinn said you'd know what that meant"

"_Yeah, I do" She sighed. "Ok, what are you doing now?"_

"Quinn's driving us back to HQ"

"_Ok, good work Rach. I'll see you when you get back."_

* * *

Back at HQ…

"Who was that?" Blaine asked as Santana hung up the phone.

"Rachel. Finn left his calling card. I knew that fucker had something to do with this! Let's just hope that nobody else finds any more of these calling cards."

Blaine nodded, knowing exactly what Santana was talking about, as he was a Kobejitsu vampire too, knowing all about Finn and his calling cards. After all, they themselves were personally sometimes sent to place them right before he killed his targets.

* * *

**5:30pm, Location 2: Old Warehouse Base**

When Sam pulled up at their old base, back at the warehouse, he never expected to be doing it under these circumstances. The three team members got out and prepped their guns, ready to search for Brittany.

They stealthily crept inside and searched all the rooms, finding nothing. The last room to check was Santana's old meditation room. Sam went first, and carefully opened the door, coming face to face with a creeper. Not wasting anytime, he went straight in for the kill and blinded it with his UV light on his gun, and then ashed it by shooting it.

As they recovered from their surprise attack, Mercedes wiped the ash of of her boyfriend the best she could whilst Kurt examined the room, having a feeling that there was more than just a surprise attack waiting for them. This room was chosen for something. Looking around, he found a single scroll and a dagger sat upon it in the middle of the room.

"Hey guys, take a look at this" He said, picking up the dagger and scroll.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"I vaguely remember Blaine telling me something about Finn leaving calling cards right before he killed someone. He knows how to read this language, I don't. But what I do know is that it's some kind of Japanese proverb."

"Right, let's get back to the SUV and head back to HQ. This place is empty and I doubt Brittany would be here anyway. Kurt, you call Santana once we're in the car" Sam ordered.

Kurt nodded in acknowledgment.

"I love it when you go all commander on us" Mercedes whispered to her boyfriend as they walked out of the warehouse.

Sam smiled mischievously. "Only for you babe" He grinned, kissing Mercedes on the cheek and making her blush.

The three of them got into the car and Sam started driving back to HQ, Kurt instantly dialing Santana's number from the backseat.

_"Kurt, what's happening?"_

"Nothing major. Brittany wasn't at the warehouse. Although, we did have a run-in with a creeper in your old meditation room and I found a scroll and a dagger. I remember Blaine telling me about it once, but I can't remember much"

_"Good work Kurt. I'll see you when you get back. You guys ok?"_

"Yeah, we're all uninjured. I'll see you later Santana"

_"See you later Kurt"_

* * *

Back at HQ...

"You get all of that?" Santana asked, having put her phone on speaker.

"Yeah. Look's like Finn really is involved." Blaine said.

Santana nodded. "Yeah, it seems that way. But if he's serious, then we have to find Brittany as soon as possible. I don't want him laying a single finger on her"

Blaine placed a comforting hand on Santana's shoulder. "It'll be ok San. We'll find her"

* * *

**6:00pm, Location 3: Sugar's Diner**

When Sugar and her team arrived at her diner, which she had someone else temporarily running, they got to work in no time. As it was closed, they took full advantage and searched the place from top to bottom, hoping to find any clues as to Brittany's whereabouts.

"Hey guys, take a look at this!" Matt called from in the kitchen.

Artie and Sugar came rushing in and found Matt looking at dagger and scroll placed on one of the counters.

Sugar walked towards it and picked them up, trying to make sense of the writing but coming up with nothing, only recognizing the Kobejitsu glyph which was embossed on the dagger.

"Let's get out of here and tell Santana" She said, already heading for the door.

The two boys followed closely behind and they got back in their SUV ready to head back to HQ. Matt drove as Sugar called Santana.

_"Hey Sugar. Got anything for me?"_

"Sadly no. But, we did find a scroll and a dagger in the kitchen, but I can't make out the language. We're on our way back now"

_"Thanks Sugar. I'll see you when you get back."_

"You too. Take it easy Santana."

* * *

Back at HQ...

"This isn't looking good Blaine" Santana sighed, knowing that it was more than likely Finn was actually behind this.

"Keep calm, S. We've still got two more teams to check in before we go jumping to conclusions."

Santana relaxed a little. "I guess you're right."

* * *

**6:30pm, Location 4: Previous HQ**

That team came up with nothing either. Ling had led her team into the house that they'd just moved from and they came up with nothing, just empty rooms. When Puck called out, Ling and Lauren went to him and found him in the kitchen looking at a single scroll and dagger.

Ling took them and looked at the scroll, recognizing exactly what it said. She called Santana as soon as they were on their way back.

_"Ling, please tell me you've got some good news" Santana sighed over the phone._

"Sorry S. The only thing I've got is an empty house and a scroll and dagger. I recognize what it says. I guess Finn's getting serious huh?"

_"Got that right. Four of our five locations have all had daggers and scrolls located within them. I feel like we're being led on a wild goose chase across the city"_

"Who are you waiting for now to check in?"

_"Mike and Alicia"_

"I hope she turns up S, especially as she's pregnant. I'm here for you if you need me. We'll see you when we get back"

_"Yeah, see you Ling"_

* * *

Back at HQ...

"Four down, one to go" Santana sighed.

"You never know, S. You never know"

* * *

**7:00pm, Location 5: Brittany and Santana's Special Spot**

"This is useless, nothing's up here" Mike huffed in frustration.

"Keep looking" Alicia said. "Aha!"

Mike walked up to her. "What did you find?"

"Some sort of scroll and dagger. Let's call Santana and head back to HQ"

They made their way back to Alicia's truck and Mike drove.

"Hey, Santana. Britt wasn't at your spot, but we did find a dagger and a scroll. We're headed back now"

_"Thanks Alicia. I'll see you when you get back"_

* * *

Back at HQ...

"That's it, Finn's taken Brittany" Santana huffed in frustration and sadness.

"Cool it San. We don't know that. What about Tina and Marley?" Blaine asked.

"Marley text me a few minutes ago and said that they hadn't seen her so they were heading back"

When everybody arrived back at HQ, they all shared what they'd found and voted Quinn to be the one that told their leader the bad news, even though they'd already reported to her what they'd found.

Quinn entered the room and dropped all of the daggers and scrolls onto the coffee table, sitting down next to her best friend as Blaine took the incentive and left the room.

"We all found these at all of the locations, and me and Rach found this" She said, placing the pendant down in front of Santana, who looked at them with a blank expression on her face. "You know I really don't want to be the one to say this, but Santana, Brittany's missing."

* * *

TBC

_Songs used: Mary J. Blige - Be Without You / Glee Cast - All I Want For Christmas / Glee Cast - Christmas Wrapping / Glee Cast - Last Christmas_

_[If you want to see what the teams new cars look like, head over to my tumblr - **Shinodafan94**]_


	31. Finale

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE, it's plot or it's characters.

_Hey guys, I wanted to give you this one early, as consolation for the 'Swan Song' episode this week. This is the finale chapter, so it is the end of the story, finally! Thank you to everybody who has read this, and stuck with this story from the beginning, I really couldn't have asked for better readers! Thx! Whoever would have thought I'd come this far when I only planned for this story to have ten chapters!_

_I also wanted to take the time out to thank my top reviewers - **nayalove** & **MusicFlowsWithin** - thx guys, I've loved getting your reviews every week, they really mean a lot. As for everybody else who reviewed, I don't ask for reviews 'cause I'm not that type of writer, but they really do mean a lot that you take the time out to sit and write one, so thank you!_

_I hope this last chapter really does satisfy you all, so enjoy (And prepare for the sequel!)_

* * *

"_Santana, Brittany's missing"_

Santana's world froze. She knew it was a possibility, but when Quinn confirmed it, she just couldn't hold herself together.

Quinn shuffled everybody out of the room and went back in so that it was just her and the latina. Sitting down next to her best friend, Quinn held her arms open and Santana collapsed into her embrace. The blond held Santana tightly as she cried into her chest, letting everything out.

"Sush, it's ok San. We'll find her"

"W-what if we d-don't?" She stuttered over strangled sobs.

"We will S. You have to believe me right now, we WILL find her. Right now I know that you're hurting, but you need to take it in your stride and lead us. I know it's a lot to handle, but I know for a fact that we can't find Brittany if we don't have you fully on board."

Santana pulled away and sniffled. "Thanks Q" She said, wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

"That's what I'm here for S. So, what do we do next?"

"We go and get that motherfucker once and for all. He messed with the wrong person the minute he took Brittany. That fucker won't see the next sunrise, I promise you that."

"Easy S. Channel that anger for when you come face to face with him."

"I've got you. Let me and Blaine get suited up and we'll head out"

Quinn smiled and held a clenched fist up, Santana doing the same and knuckle tapping her before standing up and leaving the room. Her and Blaine made their way down to the equipment room and suited up before grabbing their weapons. Santana made her way down to her new meditation room and picked up her sword, attaching it to her back and then grabbing the matching daggers, sheathing them in their leg sheaths. She finished off her look with the pendant that Quinn and Rachel had found and tied it around her neck before tucking it underneath her t-shirt.

She took a few moments to look around and tested out her healing shoulder before catching sight of a picture of Brittany that she always kept in her meditation room. Walking up to it, she picked it up and studied it for a few moments before kissing it and putting it back down, knowing that she had to save Brittany at any cost.

She determinedly made her way to the front of the house where everybody was waiting for her.

"Ok guys, I'm not gonna say much, but I will say this; tonight is not going to be easy. We're going in for the final strike and we need to be the best we can be. Tonight this ends. Tonight Finn ends. This team is my family, and tonight we WILL win. Let's go kick some vampire ass!"

Everybody cheered and clapped as Santana made her way towards one of the new SUV's. She jumped in the back next to Quinn, Rachel and Blaine and waited for everybody else to get ready. As they were driven to their destination, Quinn and Santana connected themselves to Tina's feed and the three of them planned out who was doing what. When they arrived just down the road from the location they had been given by the contact, Santana got out and when the team was all out and stood in front of her, she told them exactly what they were doing.

"Ok, this is how it's going down. Team one: Me, Quinn and Tina. Team two: Sam, Mike, Puck, Matt. Team three: Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes, Marley. And the tech team with protection: Sugar, Rachel, Artie, Lauren, and Ling. Tina, how's the feeds coming along?"

Tina looked up from her iPad. "I'm linked in."

"Good, where's Finn?"

"Hold on a sec" She tapped around for a few seconds before holding the iPad up for Santana to see. "Top floor"

"Right. My team is gonna head straight up to the top floor and go right for Finn. He's not getting away this time. Team two, you're gonna clear out the ground floor right up to halfway up the building. That's where team three comes in. You guys are gonna clear out the rest of the building right near the top. It's probably gonna be much busier the closer we get to Finn, so my team will clear out the top three floors. I warn you, I don't know what gruesome things he has in store for us, but we need to keep it real and stay strong. We can't let him see us sweat. Ok. So everybody has their objectives, let's go"

Everybody nodded and got ready to go. Rachel pulled Quinn in for a quick kiss. "Be careful and keep Santana safe"

Quinn nodded. "You bet I will" She replied, leaning in to kiss the brunette back.

Not too far away Marley was saying goodbye to her own girlfriend. "Are you sure you're ok to be doing this?"

"Yes, Marley. Santana wouldn't let me come with her if she didn't think so. Plus, the three of us need to do this together. It started with us, and it will end with us."

Marley nodded at her girlfriend's reasoning. "Ok, but just know that I love you"

"I love you too" Tina said, being pulled in for a kiss by the brunette.

When everybody was ready, Santana led the team into the building, ready to end this once and for all. As the separate teams spread themselves out, Santana led her small team towards the stairs of the run-down office building. She drew her sword as she opened the door and headed up the stairs first.

A few more levels up, and she made Quinn and Tina stop.

"What is it?" The blond asked.

"Look, something's painted on the wall"

Tina and Quinn looked up to where Santana was pointing and they changed their vision to the ultraviolet spectrum, seeing a huge Kobejitsu glyph painted across the whole of the wall.

"I think we'd better move" Tina suggested.

Santana nodded. "I think you're right. Let's go"

She then led the team further up the stairs, encountering nothing out of the usual.

As they reached the 23rd floor, Santana knew that they were near the top. So, as she walked up the stairs, she pressed her ear piece in.

"Team two, report"

_"Hear you S, we've cleaned out the ground floor and right up to were you wanted us to stop. Team three has just left" Puck reported._

"Good. Keep me posted if anything happens"

_"Will do. Team two out"_

"What did they say?" Quinn asked as they continued walking up the next few steps.

"Puck said that they've cleaned out the ground floor and right up to where I told them to stop. Team three apparently just left. I'll radio them now. Yo, team three, what's happening?"

_"Satan, we've just left team two. We haven't encountered anything yet, but I'll let you know if we_ do."

"Thanks Cedes. Stay safe"

_"Will do. Team three out"_

"Mercedes just told me that they haven't encountered anything yet, but she'll let me know if they do."

"Good" Quinn said as they continued upwards.

* * *

Not too long later, Mercedes team reached another floor and found something disturbing.

"You guys hear that?" Blaine asked.

"Hear what?" Kurt replied

"I can hear something like crying"

"So can I" Marley added.

"Let's enter carefully. Whatever it is, it might not be as helpless as it sounds." Mercedes said.

Blaine nodded. "Lead the way"

Mercedes took the lead and stepped out in front and walked towards the door that lead onto that floor. Carefully pushing open the room, she was confronted with an overwhelming pool of blood on the floor.

"Blood, may be casualties, keep your eyes and ears open" She said, stepping further into the room, Kurt, Blaine, and Marley right behind her.

The smell got stronger the deeper in they went, the blood stains growing in size as well.

"The crying's getting louder" Blaine said, gun trained on the darkness ahead of them.

The lights suddenly came on above them. "Oh my, that can't be good" Kurt said nervously, looking up at the lights.

"Everybody keep cool, I think the thing that's crying is just around the corner." Mercedes said, ready to find out what it was.

Turning the corner carefully, the small team came face to face with a creeper standing in front of a group of women and girls. The creeper turned and instantly saw red, lunging for Mercedes.

Luckily, Blaine had her back and shot it straight in the head, the creature ashing at Mercedes' feet.

"You ok?" Blaine asked, putting a hand on Mercedes' shoulder.

The girl nodded. "Yeah, I think so. What about them though?" She asked, gesturing towards the group stood terrified in front of them.

"They seem to be fine. However, they seem to have multiple bite marks on their bodies, including the little girls" Kurt said, examining the group.

"Hold on, and I'll message Santana." She pressed her ear piece in. "Yo, S. We've just encountered a creeper and a group of women and little girls. They look to be mother and daughters. What do you want us to do with them?"

_"Ask them why they're there"_

Mercedes turned to the group. "Can anybody tell me why you're all here?"

An extremely nervous woman stepped forward and held a shaking hand up. "We've b-been k-kept here."

"What for?"

"To be f-fed on"

"What about the children?"

"T-they were f-fed on a-aswell"

"Ok, thank you. S, they've been kept here to be fed on. Even the little girls"

_"Ok, I want you to get them out of there. All of them."_

"What do we do then? What about the rest of our assigned floors?"

_"Get out of there and stay out. I'll get team two to meet you outside"_

"Ok, we've got it. See you later S"

_"You too Cedes. Be safe"_

"You too" She said as she signed off. "Santana wants us to get these women and girls out of here, and to stay out"

"What?" Kurt asked. "Why is she telling us to leave?"

"I don't know Kurt, but we'd better do as she says. What S says go"

He sighed and nodded in agreement with the girl. "Fine, let's just get these girls out of here"

* * *

"What would Finn be doing with little girls and women?" Tina asked a she continued up behind Quinn.

Quinn shrugged. "You've got me. It does seem strange. But then again, Finn's always been strange."

"Very true" The Asian girl agreed. "Hold on, what about Marley?"

Santana stopped and looked back at her best friend. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't hear her on the comm chatter" She said, getting slightly worried.

"Hold on" Santana pressed her ear piece in. "Cedes, where's Marley?"

_"Oh crap, we lost sight of her"_

"Shit, find her then!"

A few tense moments later and Mercedes cam back on the comm. _"We've found her. She just came back with two babies in her arms, all three of them covered in blood"_

Santana looked at Tina and shrugged. "Ok, thanks Wheezy. Tina got a bit worried that's all. If everybody's fine on your end get on and get those women and kids out of there"

_"Got you S. See you later"_ And with that, Mercedes signed off.

"You get that T?"

"Yeah, I did. Thanks S"

"No problem. Let's get moving."

The team started moving once more and Tina tapped herself into Marley's radio feed.

"Mar?"

_"Tina?"_

"Hey, I was worried there for a little bit"

_"I'm sorry baby. I heard a baby crying and split off from the team to try and find out where it was coming from"_

"Why did you do that?"

_"Because Blaine had just taken out the creeper and secured the room. I trailed off not too far from them and found two small babies wrapped up and hidden under a desk"_

"But what about the blood Mercedes mentioned?"

_"Unfortunately the blankets that their both draped in are drenched in blood"_

"But are the babies ok?"

_"Yeah, they seem fine. They don't have any bite marks on them or anything"_

"Ok, have you checked with any of the women to see if they recognize them?"

_"Yeah, just now. They said that they didn't belong to any of them"_

"Strange. Have you got them held right now?"

_"Yeah, as soon as Kurt or anybody else went to hold them they started crying hysterically."_

"You think they only trust you or something?"

_"It seems that way. They're falling asleep right now. Um, Tina?"_

"Yeah?"

_"They look like twins"_

"They do?"

_"Yeah. They're both little girls"_

"Ok, be careful, Mar. And look after them. I'll see you when we've finished with Finn"

_"Ok T. I'll make sure to take extra care when looking out for them. Be safe, I need you to come back to me, ok?"_

"Yeah, I promise you I'll come back. Nothing will stop me"

_"I love you"_

"I love you too" They both signed off and Tina called up to Santana. "San?"

"Yeah?"

"Marley just told me that the two babies look like twins, they're both girls, and none of the women said that they were theirs"

"Ok, has Marley got them?"

"Yeah, she said as soon as Kurt or anybody else went near them to take them from her they started crying hysterically."

"Ok, well, we'll decide what to do with them when we've sorted out Finn and found Brittany. Right now we have to focus on getting to him"

"Got you, let's end this son of a bitch" The Asian girl replied, the team continuing up the stairs.

* * *

A few floors later, and Tina told them that they were getting closer to their target. Suddenly, Santana stopped walking.

"S, why did you stop?" Quinn asked.

Santana held her hand up to silence her. "You smell that?"

"Smell what?"

"Smell the air" Quinn and Tina did as they were told.

"Smells like rotting flesh" Quinn said.

"Exactly. Come on, something's on this next floor"

The latina readied her sword, Quinn readied her gun, and Tina readied her UV Arc. Santana carefully pressed forward in front of her two best friends and opened the door to the floor.

She stepped inside and was immediately confronted with a scene that looked extremely familiar. The whole floor was separated into sections and lit by candlelight. Red drapes and carpet, including silks and much more, adorned the walls and floors from top to bottom, making the room feel much more smaller than it really was. The smell was clearly blood.

"Do you think...?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, that's exactly what this floor is" Santana said, leading them deeper in and directing them through the maze of small booths.

"I can't hear or see anything. Guess nobody's here" The latina said, peeking under one of the red drapes into one of the booths.

"Hold on, I think I hear something" Tina said, her Arc at the ready.

Santana and Quinn walk up to her where she'd stood in front of a booth. "What do you hear?"

"Hold on" Tina took the lead and pulled back the drape to find a scared girl beaten and bloodied and tied up by her wrists and feet.

Tina rushed forward and freed the girl, who fell into her arms. When she stood, Santana ordered the girl to get the hell out of the building as fast as she could. Her reason for doing this; because it reminded the three of them too much of the beginning of their lives as vampires. Maybe if she wasn't in such a hurry, she would have questioned the girl as to what was going on there, but her, Tina and Quinn had a pretty good idea already of what was going down.

The three of them then continued looking around the room and unfortunately found a few girls lying on the floor with multiple fang marks covering their bodies.

"Their all dead" Santana said as she knelt down next to them after checking their pulses. She then looked up her friends who were standing above her. "It's not as organized as the one we've been in, and it's not that permanent either." She said as she glanced back over the bodies. "I would say that's it's been here ever since he first got back into town and started this shit. I would say it's one of the first things he set up" She said, standing up.

Tina looked at Quinn and then at Santana. "Yeah, and it's gotta stop now"

The other two nodded in agreement. "I couldn't agree more. Let's end this" Santana said, already starting to walk towards the door that lead to the fire escape stairs.

They made it onto the stairs once more and Tina let them know that they were near the top. "Ok guys, we have two more floors and then we're at the top. You ready for this?"

"Hell yeah. Tonight this fucker ends!" Tina said as they continued to climb the stairs.

"It's kind of ironic isn't it?"

"What makes you say that Q?" Tina asked.

"Well, right now, us three, the biggest bad asses of all time, going after our creator? I don't know, it just seems epic"

Santana smiled. "Alright, calm down Q. And yes, I must admit it is kind of epic that we're finally taking down Finn. I've been waiting for this moment ever since the moment he turned us."

"Me too" Tina said. "I have a feeling that all of this is going to end in the next hour, whether Finn likes it or not"

Santana stopped and turned to her best friends. "Guys, I know I may not say it a lot, but thank you. You two are my best friends and we've been through this together since the very beginning. I consider you my sisters, and I wanna thank you for being there for me and keeping me safe. It really means a lot. I couldn't ask for better friends."

"Aww San" Quinn said, pulling the latina in for a hug.

"Yeah yeah. I just want you to know, that whatever's waiting for us on this next floor, it's been an honor to be your best friend"

Quinn and Tina grinned and pulled Santana in for group hug. When they pulled away Santana pointed at Tina.

"Don't start crying on us Chang" She grinned.

Tina smiled and playfully shoved her.

"Sister's for life" Quinn said, putting her hand in between them.

"Sister's for life" Santana said, placing her hand over Quinn's

"Sister's for life" Tina said, placing her hand over theirs.

They repeated the saying as they raised their hands up.

"Ok guys, let's end this" Santana said, knuckle tapping the other vampires.

"Let's do this!" Quinn and Tina said at the same time as Santana led them up to the final floor.

The only way that they'd be able to get to the top floor was to go through the floor directly beneath it. Upon entering that floor, the three of them were met by an entire room full of creeper's.

"Wipe 'em out" Santana said, already prepping her sword.

The creeper's detected their presence and the three of them worked in perfect harmony, ashing creeper after creeper at will, one after the other. Santana jumped, and ashed the last one in the room by driving her sword through it's skull.

"Look's like we took out Finn's entire protection measure" Quinn said, wiping the ash off of her forehead.

"Yeah, he can't have any more now" Tina added, turning off her Arc.

"You two ok?" Santana asked, looking around the room at the many piles of ash.

"We're good. Let's move on" Quinn said, walking up to the latina.

Santana nodded as she led them up the stairs that led to the final floor of the building. As she took those nerve wracking steps, she couldn't help but feel nervous. She really wanted Brittany to be up there unharmed, but she knew that the chances of that were extremely thin. So, she prayed as she took those final few steps leading up to the final floor, and hoped to God that her pregnant girlfriend and their baby were ok.

"Ah, Santana. How nice of you to finally join me" Finn said sadistically as he sat behind a single desk in an office-like area further in the room.

"Where's Brittany you motherfucker?!" She hissed, looking around and not finding her girlfriend.

"All in due time, Santana. It was unfortunate how we left things in Detroit, don't you think?"

"Yes" She gritted out. He looked surprised by her answer, but frowned when she added; "But only because I didn't get to ash your tubby ass when I had the chance."

Finn shook his head. "You just don't get it do you? I led you here"

"What? By taking my girlfriend and leaving your stupid little calling cards? How the hell did you even know about all of those places?"

Finn laughed. "I have eyes everywhere Santana. I have contacts in every dark corner and back alley. You really didn't think that I'd let you go about your business like you normally did when I got into town did you? I've been following you ever since I arrived in the city, and I must say I'm impressed."

"By what?"

"How smart you are. You're not stupid Santana, I'll give you that. You know what you're doing, and I've definitely considered trying to avoid you at times, but this time I'm not running"

"Why?"

"Because we need to end this. Right here. Right now. This has gone on long enough and it needs to be ended once and for all."

"So that constitutes you taking my girlfriend? How the hell does that work?"

"I took her because I knew you'd come looking for her. I knew that that was the perfect bait, and as soon as she was left unguarded, she was mine for the taking."

"You son of a bitch! I swear, if you've laid a hand on her I'll-"

"San, cool it, it's not worth it" Quinn said, placing her hand firmly on Santana's shoulder.

"Yes, Santana. You'd better watch that temper of yours, one of these days it might get you killed."

"I was killed the day you turned me!"

"That may be true, but if I really wanted to, I would have ashed you the minute you entered the room."

"Fuck you. This needs to end now!"

"Whatever you wish. Just know that I warned you Santana, and you had the chance to walk away"

"I don't fucking care. Stop stalling and fight me already!"

Finn smiled another sadistic smile before getting up and grabbing his sword. Santana ordered Quinn and Tina to stand back, saying it was between her and Finn. Her two best friends obeyed her orders and stood back, watching as Santana fought for her life.

It went on for a while, the two of them fighting blade against blade. One minute Santana had pushed Finn up against the window, getting in a few good punches here and there, and the next minute, Finn was grappling her up against the wall, choking her. As they tried to fight for dominance, Santana managed to get aid from her best friends, Quinn and Tina landing a few good shots before Santana told them to lay off for a bit. Another few tense moments later, Finn got the upper hand again and pushed Santana up against his desk and held his sword to her neck, choking her with the blade.

"You son of a bitch" She wheezed out, feeling the blade pressing dangerously against her skin.

"How does it feel to be on the recieving end Santana? Huh? Do you like being so close to the edge that you can taste death? I could easily press in a little further and end it all here, right now. I could ash you and your best friend's and leave your beloved Brittany without a girlfriend and your baby without a mother. Would you like that Santana? To leave them with nothing but a memory? That baby is a bastard child, and as I understand it, it was a complete accident." He snarled.

Santana saw red as soon as he started mouthing off about her and Brittany's baby. "You motherfucker!" She wheezed against the blade. "You just said the wrong thing! Nobody talks about my girlfriend and our baby like that!" And with that, Tina and Quinn watched on as Santana managed to knee Finn in the crown jewels, the taller vampire falling to the floor. Santana lent over him and grabbed him by the neck, leading him over to the ceiling to floor panoramic window.

She sheathed her sword and punched the glass as hard as she could with her free hand and got Quinn to shatter the rest of the window, opening up a huge hole in which all of the cold winter's night air seeped in, the wind blowing strongly.

Santana let both Tina and Quinn have a few punches at Finn, and then she laid him down on the floor, holding him by his neck, placing him so that he was half hanging out over the side of the building, the busy city street glowing below.

"Tell me where the fuck Brittany is!" She yelled, holding her sword to his neck.

"I-I" He choked against the blade.

"Tell me!" She yelled again, pressing the blade further into his neck, drawing blood.

"S-she's long gone."

"What the hell do you mean?!"

"I had her dropped off somewhere in the city"

"Where you motherfucker!"

Finn winced as he saw the pure rage burning in her eyes, and for once, her was completely terrified of her. "Ok ok, she's at her parent's house. Just don't kill me!"

"Too late motherfucker!"

Santana stood up and Finn thought he'd gotten off easy. What he didn't know was that Santana had plans for him. She held her sword up above her head and looked down straight into his eyes.

"You may have turned me, but you don't control me. Fuck you Finn Hudson!"

And with that, She drove her sword deep in his skull, dealing the killing blow and instantly ashing him. As she pulled her sword back, her, Quinn and Tina watched as his ash blew away with the cold winter's night air. Tina and Quinn each placed a hand on Santana's shoulder's, the three of them knowing that it was finally over.

"It's over" Santana said quietly, the three of them taking a moments to themselves as the ash blew away with the wind.

"Come on, lets go and get Britt" Santana said a few moments later, ready to leave that place as soon as possible.

Quinn and Tina agreed, and the three of them made their way down to the ground floor as quickly as possible. When they reached the rest of the team, they stood in front of everybody else to deliver the news.

"So, what's going on? Where's Brittany?" Rachel asked.

The three of them looked at each other and then back at the team. Santana took over the talking.

"It's over"

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"Finn's dead."

"What about Brittany?" He asked,

"According to Finn, Britt's at her parent's house. What did you do with the girls you found?"

"We called in one of our contacts and sent them off."

"Right, let's get to Brittany. I need to make sure she's ok. I'm driving."

And with that, Matt handed over the keys to the SUV's he'd been driving she hopped in first, waiting for the rest of the team and the other SUV to be ready before speeding off down the street. She needed to make sure Brittany was ok.

* * *

On the other side of town...

Brittany's mom heard a knock on the front door, and sped to it, hoping that her daughter was on the other side. She got what she wanted, just not in the way she'd expect. She flung to the door open to find a bloodied and bruised Brittany, looking at her with a blank expression.

"Brittany?"

"Mom..." She croaked. "Santana..." She whispered before passing out.

Mrs. Pierce called to her husband and they carried the pregnant woman into the living room where they placed her on the couch.

"What should we do?" Brittany's dad asked, watching as his youngest daughter held her sister's hand.

"Call Santana" Mrs. Pierce said, dialing her daughter's girlfriend's number and waiting for her to pick up.

_"Hello?"_

"Santana?"

_"Yeah, Mrs. Pierce what's wrong?"_

"It's Brittany. She turned up on the doorstep looking beaten up before passing out. We don't know what to do"

_"Hold on and make sure she's ok. I'm on my way over there now anyway"_

"Ok, I'll see you in a minute Santana"

_"You too Mrs. Pierce"_ She said before hanging up.

* * *

A few minutes later, Santana pulled up to the curb, jumping out as soon as she could. Quinn and Tina followed close behind, and told everybody else except for Rachel, Marley, Artie, and Ling to stay back and wait outside.

Santana rushed in and found her girlfriend passed out on the couch. Abby immediately let go of her sister's hand and stood up to give Santana room.

"Brittany!" She cried, falling to her girlfriend's side, taking her hand in hers. "God, please wake up" She said, tears running down her face.

"S, she doesn't have much longer" Artie said as he did a once over.

Santana looked up at him with watery eyes. "What do you mean she doesn't have much longer?"

"She's on the brink if death"

"What do you suggest we do! We can't let her die! She's pregnant!"

"The only way is to turn her"

"What?! Are you crazy?!"

Artie shook his head and looked at Ling. "He's right Santana. I know I said I that the baby might perish if you tried turning Brittany whilst she's pregnant, but if you really want to give her and the baby a good chance of surviving, you're gonna have to try and change her." The Asian woman shrugged, knowing that this really was the only option, no matter how risky it was.

"What does she mean by change? Santana, what's going on?" Mrs. Pierce asked from her place in her husband's arms.

Santana was about to reply when she heard a groan come from beside her. "Britt?"

"Santana?" The blond croaked, her eyes opening slowly.

"Hey, Britt-Britt. I'm right here. I'm never gonna let you go again"

Brittany smiled the best she could, but winced when a wave of pain flooded over her body.

"It hurts Santana." She whimpered.

"What hurts?"

"Everything. Is our baby gonna be ok?"

Santana hesitated before answering. "Yeah, sweetie. It's gonna be fine. I promise"

"Good"

Santana took a deep breath before continuing. "Brittany, I need you to look at me, ok?" Brittany did as she was told and looked at her. "Ok, so right now, I could possibly lose you"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you feel the pain getting worse?" Brittany nodded. "Well, that's what I mean. Brittany, you're dying, and I need to do something that might possibly save you"

Looking deep into Santana's watery eyes, Brittany knew exactly what she was talking about. She had once feared it, but knew that this moment would come sooner or later, she just didn't expect it to happen right now. Squeezing Santana's hand, she then painfully guided it down to her stomach, where she held it in place over their unborn baby.

"Santana, I love you. Proudly so. I really wish that we could have done this some other time, but I know that I don't have much longer left. Please, if it will save me and our baby, do it. I want to be with you forever Santana. I love you so much"

"I love you too" The latina cried, kissing the blond the best she could.

Pulling away, she blocked out everybody but Brittany and squeezed her hand tightly. She guided Brittany over so that she was laying on her right side, facing her, and pushed her hair back over her shoulder, exposing her neck. Kissing Brittany once more, she then kissed her way down to her pulse point before detracting her fangs and letting them barely rake across the skin.

Brittany looked at her expectantly, saying with her eyes to continue, and Santana steeled herself, knowing that after this, there was no turning back. Feeling Brittany's life fading away through their bond, she kissed her pulse point once more before whispering something quietly.

"This may hurt a litttle"

* * *

TBC?


	32. Epilogue

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE, it's plot or it's characters.

_Ha! I bet you didn't expect this one, did you? I'm sure that most of you Brittana fans out there, like me, are a little upset by this weeks episode, for obvious reasons, so I wanted soften the blow and give you guys an epilogue, just to build on the finale chapter. This sets up a major part up for the sequel. Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

6 Months later...

Santana awoke to the sound of a baby crying. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up slowly, ready to go and see what was wrong, but stopped when she saw a figure leaning over the crib. Knowing who it was, she got up anyway and padded over to them.

"Hey babe" She greeted sleepily, kissing Brittany on the cheek.

Brittany smiled and placed her hands on top of the ones around her waist. "Hey, why did you get out of bed?"

"I wanted to see what's wrong"

Brittany nodded and relaxed into Santana's embrace, enjoying the warmth that she gave her. However, they were broken out of their little moment by the baby in the crib. With Santana's arms around her waist, Brittany lent forward and picked up the little baby and wrapped it in a small woolen blanket that was decorated with ducks.

Santana placed her head on Brittany's shoulder as she peered down at the baby who Brittany was trying to calm down.

"Shush, don't cry" Brittany cooed, trying to get the baby to calm down.

Santana watched as Brittany lent down and kissed the baby on it's nose, the cries instantly stopping. The latina used one of her hands to cup the baby's head and Brittany smiled as they shared a sweet little family moment.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Santana whispered, as not to startle the baby.

"She sure is. Just like her mami"

Santana blushed. "She's beautiful like you too Britt. You did all the work, your the one that carried her around for ten months"

"That may be, but she's still blood related to you Santana. She's our perfect little thing"

"That she is Britt, that she is" She said as she looked down at the now sleeping baby.

She already had a full head of deep dark hair, the same color as Santana's, and had skin that was a shade darker than Brittany's, and when she opened her eyes, you were presented with two pools of perfect bright blue.

Brittany placed the sleeping baby back in the crib before grabbing Santana's hand and leading her back to their bed. As they slipped under the covers, Brittany waited until Santana was settled before she lent herself up against her chest, looking straight into Santana's eyes.

Studying the blond on top of her, something caught her eye in the moonlight. Her eyes drifted down to Brittany's left hand where a perfect piece of jewelry sat. She took the hand into her own and admired how beautiful the ring looked on Brittany's slender finger.

"Thank you" The latina said, never taking her eyes off of the ring.

"What for?"

"Everything. Saying yes, giving me our daughter. I love you so much"

"I love you too" Brittany said, leaning up to kiss the brunette.

"Do you remember the day I asked you?" Santana asked once they'd pulled apart.

"I'll never forget"

* * *

_5 months earlier, New Years Eve_

_Santana knew that today was the day. After everything that happened, she wanted to make sure that Brittany knew that she was in this for the long run. They really were meant to be together forever._

_As she sat down on the end of her and Brittany's bed, bathed in the glow from the simple fairly lights that were draped around their room, she fingered the chain in her hands. Looking down, in her hands was a ring on a simple silver chain. The ring was a simple thin silver band with a large ocean blue gem in the center, which had floral-like patterned silver around the outside of it, the same patterned silver branching out on either side of the band about a quarter of the way. She smiled as it glinted in the light._

_She hadn't needed to go out and search all over for the perfect ring, she'd been carrying it with her since before she was even turned. It meant a great to deal to her, and she knew that it was the perfect ring to use._

_She pulled out her phone and text Brittany to come and meet her in their room before putting it back in her pocket and putting the chain around her neck, tucking underneath her shirt. Not too long after, Brittany came into the room._

_"San? You ok? Everybody's having a great time"_

_"I'm fine Britt" She said, her vision locked on the thick snow out on the balcony._

_"Ok, so why are you in here all on your own? I thought we were going to kiss at midnight" Brittany said, sitting down next to the latina._

_"I wanted to ask you something first"_

_"What?"_

_Santana took Brittany's right hand into her own, admiring the promise ring on her right ring finger._

_"Do you remember when I gave that to you?"_

_"Yes. You told me how you realized something. You then asked me if I'd become your wife someday"_

_Santana nodded, remembering the memory clearly. "Yes, well, back then things were crazy. We were still chasing Finn and everything was complete chaos. But, I wanted to share something with you Brittany, something really important. Since then, I've thought about what's ahead, like our baby being born, and I wanted to make sure of something."_

_"What?"_

_Santana got off the bed and knelt down on one knee in front of the pregnant blond. "Britt, I know I've already done this, but everything's better now, and there's no pressure. After everything that's happened, I've fell in love with you even more than I ever thought possible and I felt as if it was time to make something permanent for the both of us."_

_Brittany watched as Santana reached down the front of her t-shirt and pulled out a chain with had a single ring on the end of it, which sparkled in the light. Santana held the ring on the end of the chain in between her pointer finger and thumb._

_"This ring was my mother's. When I came of age, she gave it to me. It was her engagement ring, and it was my grandmother's before hers. She told me to give it to the one person that I truly loved, no matter if it was a boy or a girl. It's the only thing I have of hers, and the only reminder I have left of my life as a human. It's over two centuries old, and it's still perfect. Please, Brittany S. Pierce, will you do me the honor of actually becoming my wife, will you marry me, for real this time?"_

_By the end of Santana's speech, Brittany had tears running down her face. She looked at the ring in Santana's hands which was now taken off it's chain and presented to her. She looked up from it and into Santana's eyes and nodded the best she could._

_"Really?" Santana whispered in disbelief._

_Brittany nodded again as she clamped her hand over her mouth in shock, tears streaming down her face out of pure happiness. Santana smiled and slipped the ring onto her actual ring finger before pulling the blond into a tight hug._

_Brittany gripped Santana tightly in her arms the best she could with her bump and cried tears of joy into the latina's neck. When she pulled away slightly, they both looked deep into each others eyes before kissing passionately, fireworks going off outside signalling the beginning of a new year._

* * *

"I couldn't ask for a better night than that night" Brittany said, kissing her lover.

"Me either" Santana said, holding the blond a little tighter.

"And now we have a perfect little girl and a family of our own. I couldn't ask for anything more"

"Same here. Everything's finally perfect for once."

"Let's hope it stays that way"


End file.
